It's Just A Game
by srh420cky
Summary: Set after the Dark Knight. Rachel survived and finds herself drawn to the Joker's twisted charm. Bruce is living a lie about what really happened to Harvey. The Joker can't seem to get enough of Rachel's beauty. Will opposits attract? Rachel/Joker UPDATED
1. What Do You Know?

_**Alright this is my FIRST story, well the first that I've ever really shared. So sorry if it kind of sucks lol. Anyways, I saw the Dark Knight almost five times and it was amazing. Me being a huge Heath Ledger fan, and the Joker has always been my favorite Batman character it was great to see him play the roll. Which he did amazing at by the way! Of course you'd all agree right?? Anyways on with the story! This is set right after The Dark Knight. Rachel didn't die, neither did Harvey both were saved. Batman saved her and the cops saved Harvey Dent. However she thought Harvey Dent DIED in the blast and he thought she died. It all didn't come out that she was alive till after the ending. It starts once the Joker is taken in by the cops and is BACK in his holding cell, well what's left of the jail anyways. Enjoy! Cheers! **_

_**I own nothing! Not even a car at age 19! So why would I own Batman and his foes? But really I don't own anything, Batman, Rachel, Joker, etc. I only own the plot. **_

**Chapter 1**

**What Do You Know?**

Bruce Wayne walked up to the holding cell, his shoes echoing in the halls. He stood in front of the bars, and looked at the mad man sitting on the bench before him. Bruce was thankful that the Joker was finally behind bars. He looked him over his painted face, his green hair, his wardrobe. He didn't have on his purple over coat or blue blazer, just his blue shirt and green vest covered his torso. He had his arms crossed and his head leaned against the bars behind him. He had his eyes closed, but Bruce wasn't completely sure if he was sleeping or not. He looked at him a little bit longer, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" asked the Joker's screechy voice as he lifted his head up and opened his eyes slowly. "Can I help you?" he rose a brow.

"Help me?" asked Bruce. "Looks like you're the one that needs the help." The Joker gave him a blank stare with a shrug and leaned his head back on the bars again. "I want to ask you something."

"Like?" asked the Joker with his eyes half open.

"Why?" asked Bruce. "Why did you do this? All of this? All the lives you've taken. All the innocent people that have been traumatized by your actions. Why here? Why Gotham?"

"Six." said the Joker.

"What?"

"Six, that was six questions. Not just one." said the Joker. "Which one do you want me to answer first?"

"Why Gotham?" asked Bruce gripping the bars, the Joker sighed and spoke to the light above him.

"Gotham has what, thousands of people in this city? All of them live in a fantasy world, where super heroes save lives and fight crime. Everyone one here realize on the Batman. Batman save me. Batman help me. Batman this. Batman that." he uncrossed his arms as he spoke and lifted his head. "I wanted to bring them back to reality and let them know that fairy tails don't exist. That every super hero ALWAYS has a villain."

"So you just wanted to be a villain huh?" asked Brice.

"I've always been the villain." said the Joker.

"So why do this? Why raise havoc on this city?" asked Bruce.

"Because I'm good at it." said The Joker, with a smile and a small chuckle. "Can I ask you a question." he said pointing to Bruce.

"What?" asked Bruce.

"Why are you sooo interested in my actions? Shouldn't you be worried about yours?" asked the Joker getting up and walking slowly towards the bars. Bruce watched him talk with his hands, he gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about? My actions?" asked Bruce.

"Oh never mind." said the Joker he turned and walked back to the bench and spun around facing Bruce. "I did succeed though."

"What are you talking about, the fairies didn't blow up?" asked Bruce. "You accomplished nothing tonight."

"Yes I did." said the Joker spreading his arms out. "I got the whole city of Gotham turned against the Batman. I got them to see that he's not all high and mighty and sooo perfect." Bruce glared at him and gripped the bars tight. "Shouldn't you be running?" Bruce bit his lip and shoved his hands hard on the bars. The Joker laughed and sat down on the bench crossing his arms. "Be careful! I heard they released the hounds!" Bruce turned and walked away with a cold glare on his face. He stormed out of the jail and bumped into Rachel.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking up at his angry face. "Bruce?"

"That little freak in there, just got to me." said Bruce.

"What?" asked Rachel. "How?"

"I don't know." said Bruce. "I have to get out of here. Are you talking to him?"

"Like I have a choice." said Rachel. "Maybe, I can get into his head."

"I'd be worried if you can." said Bruce. "Only a psychopath can figure out his mind."

"Don't worry." she said patting his face. "I'll try my best."

The Joker sat in his cell, he crossed his arms over his chest again and leaned his head on the bars. He blinked up at the lights and closed his eyes again. Every bone in his body was sore, from the fight with Batman just six hours before. He heard foot steps come up the hall. He opened one eye, then both when he realized who it was. He sat up straight and got to his feet. He walked up to the bars and put his left hand and on the bar above him, and rested his right elbow on the other. He leaned his head against the bars and smiled, of course.

"Well, Miss. Dawes." he said. "What a pleasure. As always."

"I bet." said Rachel walking up to the bars.

"What do I owe, this... pleasure?" he asked licking his lips.

"You can tell me what you know about Batman." she said with a smirk.

"Ahhhh." he said raising his eye brows. "Shouldn't I be asking you? You know enough already. Don't you? I mean you-and-him-where-an-item." He sang his last sentence.

"How do you get your information?" asked Rachel.

"I wonder?" asked the Joker with a laugh. "Hmmmm I'm not sure how I get my information." he looked up pretending to think. "Wait, what information are we talking about?" Rachel reached out grabbed his hand and pulled on him making him hit his head on the bars. He smiled at her, "Cant seem to resist me can you?" She gave him a glare and shoved his hand back at him.

"Tell me what you know about Bruce." she demanded.

"Bruce..." said the Joker, he gave a big smile and a chuckle. "Really want to know how?"

"Yes." she said. the Joker looked around and motioned her to come closer. She looked at him closely and moved closer to the bars. With out warning he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her up to the bars. He put a hand on her face and gripped her scalp with the other making her eyes water.

"Everything." he whispered into her ear then gave her a quick peck on the cheek and let her go stepping back from the bars he smiled. "Hold on. I thought we were talking about Batman? Where did Bruce Wayne come into the subject?" He smirked at her. Rachel scolded herself, she let that one slip.

"What?" she asked. "What?" she repeated.

"You heard me." said the Joker with a big laugh sitting back down on the bench he had a smirk on his face. She shot a glare at him. "What's wrong? Afraid you let something… slip? Hmmmm."

"I... I can't think!" she growled and turned, she could hear him whistling behind her. "Send him to Arkham!" she pointed to the guards. The guards just shrugged and went in to talk to Gordon.

"Wait just like that?" Gordon asked Rachel. "No interrogation? No trial?"

"He's mentally insane!" she said. "HAVE FUN WITH THAT TRIAL! He'll probably do card tricks and tell jokes the whole time. I'll even contact them when I get to my office. Ok?"

"I would still like him to be interrogated." said Gordon.

"Can you do it?" asked Rachel. "I really am not in the mood."

"I'll try." said Gordon. "If I get no where, then your talking to him."

"Alright, I'm going home to TRY and get a few hours of sleep." said Rachel looking at her watch, it was now 6am she hadn't slept at all. "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago." said Gordon. "I came in for questioning myself."

"I heard about that." said Rachel. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine." said Gordon. "Everyone is calmed down and home now."

"I'm happy no one got hurt." said Rachel with a smile. "Night... well Morning." she turned and walked out of the station.

_**Alright there was my first chapter. Feel free to tell me what you think. Plus if you have any ideas or advice feel free to tell me! I know my grammar isn't real good, but I wrote this at like 2am lol. This is how I kill time I guess!**_


	2. Nothing Can be Different

**_Alright thanks everyone that took time to read/reveiw so far :) Here's chap. 2 Again thanks!!_**

**_Need I say it again, I own NOTHING! _**

**Chapter 2**

**Nothing Can Be Different **

The Joker sat on the bench in the holding cell. Twirling his thumbs, looking up at the lights. He leaned back on the bars behind him and gave a sigh. He cracked his knuckles and neck and shook his head.

"Oh yeah, that's better." he said cracking his neck again. He sat there for what seemed like hours. When they brought him in he was in a fit of laughs and giggles. The cops looked at him like he was insane, and suggested taking him straight to Arkham. However, they just threw him into the cell where he has been since then. He looked down at his cut up and bruised hands. He rolled up his sleeves and looked at the wounds on his arms. The blades that Batman shot at his face cut into his scalp and one nicked his arm. He was starting to feel a bit dizzy and his stomach started to do jumping jacks. He took a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly. He loosened his tie and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees letting his hands hang. He put his head down and concentrated on the floor trying to get his mind off his upset belly. He heard footsteps coming near his cell, but he didn't raise his head. He was in no mood to be bugged again, seemed like every five minutes someone would be banging on the bars.

"Alright clown." said a cop at the gate. "Come on." The Joker just sat there and didn't move. "I said come on!" the cop opened the gate. "Don't make me go over there and get you." The Joker didn't move, the only movement he did was make his hands into fists causing his knuckles to crack. "Alright you little freak!" the cop walked towards him and with out warning the Joker swung out and hit the cop in the stomach. The cop lurched forward and the Joker jumped up and grabbed his head slamming his face into the bench. The Joker let out a laugh as the cop fell to the ground. A few more cops ran towards the cell, the whole time the Joker's haunting laugh echoed. They rushed into the cell and he held his hands out for them to cuff him.

"You freakin lunatic." said the cop roughly putting the cuffs on him. "Psychopath." He grabbed the cuffs by the chain and jerked the Joker forward. He made a funny face at the other cop as he passed by.

"What happened?" asked Gordon when the cop violently shoved the Joker through the door.

"You know you should really really invest in some bigger cuffs." said the Joker point to Gordon jiggling his cuffs. "Or bigger, smarter, tougher cops. Ya know the ones that don't get distracted by shiny objects."

"SHUT UP!" yelled the cop. The Joker laughed as the cop shoved him roughly through the other door towards the interrogation room.

"What happened?" asked Gordon to the other cop.

"He just broke Davis's nose." said the cop rushing to the phone to call 911.

"Oh dear dear dear." said Gordon.

The cop walked the Joker towards the table and shoved him down in the chair. "Don't move!" he yelled at him. The Joker just held his hands up in a freeze pose and leaned back in his chair. The cop glared at him and left the room slamming the door behind him. The Joker looked around the room, the window to his left was broken he guessed from the explosion, the window to his right was cracked. He gave a smile and made shadow puppets with the lamp.

"What's he doing?" asked Gordon.

"Being a clown." said Detective Stevens. They watched the Joker play with the lamp, then watched him spin around in his chair.

"I'll talk to him." said Gordon, he walked out of the room towards the door with a deep breath he opened the door. The Joker looked up at him with a tired smile. "What are you doing?" he asked when the Joker kept looking behind him.

"Well last time I was in here, there was an old friend of mine here as well." he said licking his lips. "To be honest I don't feel like getting my head, imbedded into this table." he took a breath and spoke more deep. "I'm. To. Tired." he licked his lips. "Besides, someone can only take so many hits to the head. Until… poof. The lights are on but no ones home."

"Well, I insure you it's just you and I here." said Gordon.

"And the TV audience." said the Joker pointing to the window.

"Yes them too." said Gordon, "But ignore that."

"Ignore a dozen eyes and not knowing what their thinking or saying about me..." he paused and ran his tongue across his bottom lip. "Reminds me of my school days!" he laughed. "Alright. Question away!" Gordon watched him, he set down his mug and took a seat in front of the Joker.

"So, tell me about the hospital." said Gordon.

"What about it?" shrugged the Joker.

"Why did you destroy it?" asked Gordon.

"Didn't you watch the TV? No one killed that little pip squeak." said the Joker licking his lips. "If one person just had the balls to do it. Then, you'd have 13 hospitals... instead of 12."

"You said, you wanted people to be involved." said Gordon. "Why do you want that?"

"Why should I be the one to have all the fun." said the Joker with a grin on his face. "I mean, why would you sit on the bench when you can go out there and play in the game?" the Joker shook his head. "What's the fun in that?"

"Gotham's citizens aren't nothing like you." said Gordon.

"Some are." said the Joker looking up at him. "Not everyone is picture perfect. We all have a dark side, I just don't hide mine. You have a problem."

"I have a problem?" asked Gordon.

"Yes, your one of those people that have everything built up in your little mind that everything should be... perfect." said the Joker putting his hands on the table in front of him. "Everything has to be this way or that way... Nothing can be different. Everything has to be exactly the same or act the same." he paused licking his lips. "If something is different you run and hide. You know why? It scares you... Change scares you and you don't like it so you try to control it. If you can't then..." he tapped his hand on the table and leaned back. "You destroy it." Gordon looked at the Joker with a rose brow. "Take me for instance. I'm different."

"No shit." said the Detective on the other side of the glass.

"I'm different, I'm not the same as everyone else or ANYONE at that fact. Not because I LOOK different, but because I AM different." the Joker looked at Gordon. "I'm not like everyone. I'm not like you. I'm not like... Cher. I'm not like anyone I've ever met."

"Your right about that. Your like nothing I've ever seen." said Gordon.

"See." said the Joker. "Hints why you want to destroy me."

"Alright something a bit more serious." said Gordon. "What do you know about Harvey Dent?"

"Hmmm." the Joker growled, he had his arms crossed over his chest. "Gotham's White Knight huh? Good fella, how is he?" he leaned forward on the table.

"He's dead." said Gordon.

"Oh." said the Joker. "That's a buzz kill."

"What do you know about it?" asked Gordon.

"What are you talking about? I was hanging upside down about forty stories. I can't be pinned with this one."

"I know you didn't kill him." said Gordon. "I know you saw him after the explosion. I know you talked to him, what did you do? What did you say to him? God knows after you did what ever you did, he wasn't Harvey Dent anymore. He was a monster."

"Awww, looks aren't everything." said The Joker, he sat for a minute and bit the scars on the inside of his cheek. "I can't remember."

"You can't remember?" asked Gordon.

Gordon watched him closely, the Joker had his hands on top of the table. They were slightly shaking, he looked up at him and noticed he was acting funny. Well more funny then normal, if that was possible. He didn't think it was, not for the Joker.

"What?" asked the Joker.

"Not that I'm really in the mood to care, but are you ok?" asked Gordon.

"Fine." said the Joker. "Anymore damn questions or what I'm I up for now?"

"Well that depends," said Gordon. "Are you going to answer every single question correctly or are you going to sit here and laugh it all off?"

"Well I'm not in a serious mood. However I am insulted because I. Don't. Lie." said the Joker licking his lips. "So could I have a time out for awhile. To get my thoughts in order."

"Meaning?" asked Gordon.

"Meaning, if I don't have a few hours of peace and sleepy time." said the Joker with cloudy eyes. "This interrogation is going to be a waste of your time."

"Why should I let you have a break?" asked Gordon. "I mean you haven't given Gotham a peaceful sleep in days. Why should you get one?"

"Do you know how a person acts, on less then five hours of sleep in a seventy two hour period?" asked the Joker. "I mean, unless you want to sit here and listen to me blabber or brake out into song. Then sit back, shine that light on me and brace yourself."

"Fine." said Gordon. "Don't move." he got up and left the room and entered the other. "He's not being real serious."

"Is he ever serious?" asked the detective. "Force him."

"I can't, he's too far out of it." said Gordon. "Think about the night he had huh?"

"Yeah, should we take him back to his cell?" asked a cop.

"No, we'll just keep him in there for a few hours. Let him rest up and start over fresh. At least in there we don't have to worry about anyone getting hurt. " said Gordon. "I'll have Rachel talk to him."

"She'll love that." said the Detective.

"You have no idea." said Gordon with a laugh.

--

The Joker sat at the table, his eyes were droopy and he was starting to nod off. He held his head up with his hands and focused on the table. He could function just fine with out sleep but these past few days have taken their toll on him. He gave a yawn, and a stretch when Gordon walked back in.

"Back so soon?" asked the Joker.

"For a moment." said Gordon walking up to the table. "Well, you've had a rough night. I'm going to have some heart, because I want you more 'awake' when your questioned next. So you'll stay in here, for a few hours, and we'll try again?"

"Sure." shrugged the Joker. "Why not? This table here seems to have my name on it."

"Fine." said Gordon, pushed the lamp down to make it a bit more dark and exited the room. The Joker gave a sigh and crossed his arms on the table and put his head down. He found himself asleep before he knew it.

_**Alright this chap. was a wee bit hard to write not my best. Anywho, Rachel will show up in the next chap. She'll finally have some connection with the Joker :) please review! Luvs!**_


	3. Want To See A Magic Trick?

_**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys make my day! I'm happy your enjoying my story! I have almost 20 chapters written for this fic already. So it doesn't take me long to update lol. This is a long one, so I send my sorry to your eyes. **_

_**I made up a few characters in this chapter, but I still DON'T own Batman, Gordon, Joker, Rachel or any other DC Comic character! **_

**Chapter 3**

**Want To See A Magic Trick?**

"Where is he?" asked Rachel throwing open the doors from the holding cells. "He's not in his cell, did you loose him again?"

"No." said Detective Sherman, Rachel followed him to the room with the window over looking the interrogation room, he pointed to the table. "He's been in here since six. Gordon had him stay in there, he couldn't get the Joker to function right. So he wanted him to be sharp and more, awake for when YOU question him."

"Does he ever function right? Wait. What?" she said loudly. "Me? I already called Arkham, they need his files. I'm going to fax them right now."

"Wait." said Detective Sherman. "Gordon said you have to talk to him. He doesn't want to just send him to Arkham right away he wants inside his head first."

"I doubt anyone could make sense of the Joker." said Rachel. "And the fact that he's well rested scares me. Why don't you guys give him some coffee too!" She rolled her eyes.

"Be careful." said Detective Sherman. "Trust me."

"Alright, here I go." she gave a sigh and headed towards the door. She opened the door to the interrogation room and shut it behind her. She could see him with his head down on his arms. She walked up to him and sat in front of him. She lifted the lamp a bit to give off more light in the room. She cleared her throat trying to get his attention or wake him. His breathing was loud and hard, she reached out and shook his arm. "Hey, wake up." she shook him again. "Mr. Joker come on." she shook his hand which was really cold. "Hey. WAKE UP."

She lost her breath when he jumped and reached across the table quickly and grabbed her throat. He had a glare in his eye and a grin formed on his face. She heard the buzz of the door behind her and the lights turned on making the room bright, two cops ran in towards the table. The Joker let her go quickly and stood tall. He held his hands up showing his cuffs. Rachel coughed a little bit, one cop went to her. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would rip through her chest. The other approached the Joker, and took out his nightstick.

"Hey, she touched me first." said the Joker, he looked to Rachel. "Don't you know not to wake a madman with a start. Hmmmm?" The cop grabbed him and threw him down in his chair he was about to knock him in the head when Rachel found her voice.

"Hey! You want to keep your job?" said Rachel.

"Yes, but he-"started the Cop but Rachel interrupted him.

"I'm fine." said Rachel.

"I don't trust him!" said the cop uncuffing the Joker's hands and cuffing his left hand to the back of his chair, making him very uncomfortable. "You move one inch I'll rip your head off." the Joker just gave him a funny look.

"That better be a promise." said the Joker, he gave a laugh as the cops left the room. Rachel stood for a moment, unsure of what to do. "I don't bite. Unless you really want me to." said the Joker, he clicked his teeth together and a wink. She sat down at her chair and looked up at him. "Sooo what questions do you have for me? Hmmmm."

"Let me ask you this," she started. "Do you feel your crazy?"

"No." said the Joker.

"But I mean look at you, look at what you do." she said.

"I'm. Not. Crazy." said the Joker. He had a rough tone in his voice, and a dark cloud over his eyes. Rachel looked at him, a chill ran down her spine and she quickly changed the subject.

"Alright, the ferries." said Rachel. "What do you have to say about that?"

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" asked the Joker. "I mean it's a life choice, I don't think it's any of my business. Let people _do_, what they do. No hard feelings in that."

"No, not... that's not what I ment." she couldn't help but give a chuckle. "I mean the boats, the ones that you rigged."

"Oh! Well what do you want me to say?" asked the Joker. "Everyone is alive. No harm done."

"Yes but, you targeted them." said Rachel. "Why?"

"Seemed like a good plan." said the Joker. "Wouldn't you say so." he licked his lips. "I mean it's a simple question. Would you pick to save you and your family OR would you DIE to save the mob?" he gave her a side glance. "Hmmmm? I mean it's not a hard question."

"No one picked." said Rachel.

"Of course not." said the Joker.

"That must tell you that Gotham does have some pretty good people." said Rachel with a smirk.

"No it tells me that Gotham is filled with, stupid people. That risk their lives and others, just to save a bunch of scum that should be blown to pieces." said the Joker with a growl at the end. "I mean, that would be like me killing my grandma to save Charles Manson. Make sense? Nooooooo." he sat for a moment biting his cheek then spoke. "All I wanted to do was push people, to a point of chaos and I did that. Chaos is fun. You should give it a try."

"No thanks." said Rachel.

"Afraid?"

"No, I just don't like your idea of chaos."

"Doesn't anyone here know how to have a good time?" asked the Joker.

"Actually yes, we do." said Rachel looking into his eye.

"I bet. Your idea of a good time is probably going to the theater. Ballet maybe?" he rose a brow at her. She just gave out a small laugh and shook her head. "Ahh I hit the nail on the head right?" Rachel just looked at him. "That's your idea of a good time. Well beautiful, if you want a good time. Look me up."

"Yeah, I'll do that." said Rachel. "You wont be hard to find, you'll be in Arkham, on the sixth floor."

"There you go, you have my address." said the Joker. "I like fruit baskets. Just to let you know." Rachel couldn't help but find him funny. Sure he was a crazy guy but she liked his sense of humor. She always admired someone that could find the best out of a bad situation. Someone that could keep their spirits up in a harsh time. Of course, this harsh time was caused by the Joker, but she couldn't help but feel a bit of admiration towards him.

"I'll send you one." said Rachel. "How did you get the hostages?"

"Ebay." said the Joker, there was a pause. "The hospital der der der." he tapped at his head. "Gotham General."

"Why were you there?" asked Rachel.

"Visiting a friend." said the Joker. "Are you NOT good with relationships?"

"What do you mean?" she gave him a confused look, which he just smiled and laughed at.

"I mean it's pretty bad that the guy that put your 'boyfriend' in the hospital went to visit and his butter cup didn't." said the Joker, he had a smirk on his face. "Awww did you not know or did you and couldn't stand the sight? That's cold, and trust me I know cold. Looks aren't everything."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rachel. "Harvey died in the explosion."

"Then who the hell was I talking to for almost half an hour?" said the Joker scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "Who told you that? Hmmmm. Did Batman? Of course he'd say that, he's the jealous ex boyfriend right?" the Joker licked his lips. "He just didn't want you all caught up in the moment with Dent… No no, he wanted you all to himself while you 'grieved'. Let me guess, he lent you a shoulder to cry on?"

"Your lying." said Rachel.

"Why does everyone think I'm lying?" asked the Joker. "I'm not lying. We had a nice long talk, Harvey and I. Now that I think about it, he thought you were dead to. So did I, till I got thrown in here." he looked around. "Again." he looked back at Rachel, she had a confused look on her face. "Might I say you look just as beautiful as ever."

"I don't believe you." said Rachel.

"Ok. Gee someone hates their appearance." Replied the Joker, then quickly added. "Your fat."

"No, I don't believe you about Harvey." Said Rachel.

"Fine." the Joker just shrugged. "I don't believe you half the time." Rachel gave him a weird look. "Your not going to send me a fruit basket."

"I'll be right back." said Rachel getting up from her seat and turning to leave. She heard the Joker say 'bye-bye' when she exited the room. She walked up to the Detective. "Where is Gordon?"

"What do you mean he was alive?" asked Rachel with tears in her eyes.

"Look I didn't even know you were alive." said Gordon.

"Did Bruce know?" asked Rachel.

"I spoke to him after I saw Dent." said Gordon, "I told him, of course he knew. Doesn't he know everything? I didn't know about you till everything hit the fan."

"He didn't tell me." said Rachel. "He said NOTHING about Harvey."

"How did you finally find out he was alive?" asked Gordon.

"The clown spilled the beans." said Rachel, as she turned to head back to the room where the Joker was. Anger filled her body and mind. Her heart was beating a thousand beats per second. She was angry, at everyone, Gordon, The Joker, Bruce… mainly Bruce. Why didn't he tell her Harvey was alive? If he just told her, then Harvey would be alive. Gordon's family wouldn't have been put at gun point. Batman wouldn't be wanted for murder.

"Look who came back." said the Joker as Rachel walked up to the table.

"When you visited Harvey, what did you talk about?" asked Rachel.

"Cars, trucks and babes." said the Joker, then he laughed. "You! We talked about you!"

"Me?" asked Rachel putting her hands on the table and leaning forward.

"Yeah, you, chaos, plans, schemers." said the Joker. "Were a few words thrown around in the conversation."

"Why were you there?" asked Rachel.

"He's my friend, well WAS my friend." said the Joker. "See I have very few friends. Not like anyone doesn't like me, I'm a very likeable person." Rachel rolled her eyes. "People just don't live long, around me. Isn't that strange?"

"You have no idea." she replied, there was a knock on the door behind her. "Come in." she said with a smirk at the Joker and turned.

A girl in her early twenties came into the room. She had light skin, and long blonde hair. She wore a two piece suite and her high heals clicked on the tile floor. Her name tag said "Julie Norris".

"Ah my lawyer." said the Joker. "Finally."

"Actually, Joker this is Miss. Norris. She's from Arkham, she is the one I talked to about committing you." said Rachel.

"Who told you that you could commit me?" he asked pointing to Rachel. "Huh? Last I checked I was an adult. I have rights." he calmed down and looked Miss. Norris. "I'll let it slide because you can commit me any time you want." he winked at her.

"Charming character isn't he?" asked Miss. Norris.

"Charming isn't really the word I'd use." said Rachel. "Anyways, what is the word?"

"Well, we do have an extra space of course for... our friend here." she said looking at the Joker then back at her papers. "Here is some information on what programs he's going to go through." Rachel over looked some of the papers.

"Good." she said, "When are you going to take him?"

"I can arrange for a van to pick him up later if you'd like?" asked Miss. Norris.

"Perfect." said Rachel. "We'll be all done with him in a few. How about around six?"

"Sounds pretty good." said Miss. Norris. "I hope he wont be a fuss?"

"Well, he's had a few run ins already since he's been here." said Rachel, the Joker blew her a kiss. "And he has no manners."

"ME?" he asked. "Well excuse me miss, I'm not the one flashing the goods." Rachel gave a small gasp when he pointed to her chest. "Aren't you going introduce us?"

"Shut up." she said buttoning a few more buttons on her shirt.

"I'm sure he'll be on his best behavior?" asked Miss. Norris, eyeing the Joker. He winked at her and licked his lips.

"I hope." said Rachel.

"Well alright then." said Miss. Norris. "I'll be on my way but will be back to pick him up."

"Alright." said Rachel. "Thank you." when Miss. Norris exited Rachel turned to the Joker and looked at her watch it was now around 3pm. "Oh Gosh you've been in here for hours."

"Yeeeaaaaah." said the Joker.

"Can I get you anything? Need anything?" she asked, she felt bad that he's been stuck in that chair for hours. She ACTUALLY felt bad for the Joker, what was wrong with her!?

"How about the keys?" he asked jingling the cuffs behind his back.

"Other then that?" she asked. "Anything to drink? Restroom, maybe?"

"Oooo you taking me?" he asked raising his eye brows up and down.

"You wish." she said smartly. "No one of the guards will."

"I'll hold it." he said quickly leaning back in his chair.

"Well I'll get you something to drink anyways." she said. "Bet that will help huh?" she said smartly, he just rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Well, I don't NEED it. However I WANT something though." said the Joker.

"Alright." she said. "What?"

"Don't I get a phone call?" asked the Joker. There was a bang on the window and they could faintly hear a 'NO' on the other side.

"NO." said Rachel. "Last time you used your phone call a guy blew up in the holding cells."

"Alright alright." said the Joker. "I was just kidding anyways. As in HA HA HEE HEE."

"Well what do you want?" she asked.

"My cards." he said.

"Your cards?" she asked.

"Yes MY cards, can I have them?" asked the Joker.

"Why?" asked Rachel.

"Why not?" he asked. "Gives me something to do, so I don't…. misbehave." He winked at her and gave her a smile.

"I'll see what I can do." said Rachel. "Where are they?"

"I'm guessing in the little box that has my name on it that I had to put everything I had on me IN." he said smartly.

"K." she said, with that she exited the room.

"He wants his cards?" asked Gordon. "Is he mad?"

"What's the harm in that?" asked Rachel as they walked down the halls.

"The man used a guy as a human bomb and blew up half this station with a single phone call." said Gordon. "I don't know if we can trust this."

"Oh come on." said Rachel. "Everything was examined."

"Fine." said Gordon. They went to the back office where they had the Jokers items. Gordon pulled out the box that held the Jokers stuff. "I'm still not sure about this."

"Yeah yeah." said Rachel, concentrating on the vending machine.

"I'm sorry about Harvey." said Gordon going through the box. Rachel took a deep breath and focused hard on the pop machine. "He was a good man."

"What actually happened?" asked Rachel hitting a button.

"He was badly burned by the explosion and was in Gotham General Hospital." said Gordon.

"That's the one the Joker blew up." said Rachel grabbing the pop and turned towards him.

"Harvey wasn't in there when that happened." said Gordon. "He wouldn't accept skin graphs or any treatment. The burns. The pain. They believed that is what killed him." he couldn't tell her the truth, it would crush her so much. Maybe one day he'd tell her but, right now he couldn't. He dug through the box, nothing but knives, razors, pocket watch, a wallet that had no ID, then he found his deck of cards. "Found them."

"Anything fishy?" she asked.

"No." said Gordon opening the box and looking at the cards. "Just standard cards."

"Alright." she took the cards from him. "I'm going to go give him his stuff." Gordon gave a laugh. "What?"

"You seem to be enjoying this interrogation." said Gordon. "From what I've seen it's more like a buddy buddy thing."

"He's a clown." said Rachel. "Clowns, make me laugh." she gave him a funny look and headed back towards interrogation room.

The Joker sat there at the table, his free hand was tapping the surface as his other twitched behind his back. His wrist was sore from the cuff being too tight. He popped his knuckles one at a time on his free hand then worked on his other. He started to count the tiles on the ceiling. There was a black film over the white, he gave a chuckle. Must've been from the explosion a few nights before. He looked up when Rachel walked through the door.

"I thought of something else I'd like." he said.

"Should I worry" she asked, handing him his cards and setting down the pop for him.

"Maybe." he said with a wink. "I've been good right? I mean, no hard feelings about earlier. I mean when you wake up a mad man what do you expect?" he licked his lips. "I mean, I'm on the run, wanted all the time. I'm ALERT 24/7."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"How about cutting the leash?" he asked jingling the cuffs. "Hmmm?" She thought for a moment, un sure. "Come on. I can't show you a magic trick with only one hand." he held up his free hand.

Again she thought, she looked into his eyes. There was no answer there, so she observed him. He gave a grin and she finally gave in. She had the cop come in undo his cuff. The cop stood behind him, arms crossed and watched him closely. The Joker rubbed his wrist and looked back at the cop then forward.

"Wow," said the Joker. "You know I don't do well with people standing behind me."

"Tough." said the cop. Rachel looked at the Joker's expression, he didn't have a smile on his lips and his eyes were narrow. He looked down at the table for a moment. She got an odd feeling and quickly sat down in front of him and spoke.

"Now Mr. Joker, you said something about a magic trick." said Rachel.

"Right." he said, he gave a laugh and took out his cards. He shuffled them a few times, doing a few tricks with that. She was impressed already. He fanned out half the deck in his hands and held them out to her. "Pick a card." She picked a card. "Don't show me. Look at it and memorize." he took the remaining cards and shuffled them.

"Alright." she said.

He fanned out the other half to her and had her put the card in the pile. He then combined all the cards and shuffled the whole deck, two or three times. She watched him closely, as he flicked the top of the deck with his finger and picked up the card.

"This your card?" he asked.

"Very good." she said with a nod. He gave out a laugh and shuffled the cards again.

"Want to see another?" he asked.

"Sure." she said, she looked passed his shoulder up at the cop. He was interested in the tricks too and watched the Joker as well. "Your talented."

"I try." said the Joker with a laugh. He took out three cards and flipped them over to her. "Two Jacks and a King. The Jacks have a job, to protect the king." He placed the King between the two Jacks. He placed the three cards in the middle of the deck, he had the King card out half ways. "Now the King is tricky... he likes to hide." He slammed the King into the deck. "He tends to get away from the Jacks." He fanned the cards out where Rachel could see what they were. She scanned the cards, she came across the two Jacks but there wasn't a King in the middle, or in the deck for that fact.

"Where is it?" she asked, the Joker handed her the deck and she scanned through herself and couldn't find the card. "Alright where is the card?" The Joker gave a laugh.

"Told you he was sneaky." he said taking the deck from her and shuffling it, once... twice... three times. He fanned the cards again, this time they were faced down so she couldn't see what they were. "Now the Jacks searched the kingdom for the King. Fanned out, searching." he picked out the second card on both ends and flipped them over. They were the two Jacks. "They gave up." he said. "However little did they know, the King was in the middle the whole time." he picked out middle card and flipped it over, it was the King. "Ta-Da!"

"How'd you do that?" asked the cop in amazement. Rachel laughed.

"Ah I never reveal my secrets." he said taking the cards again.

"Fair." said Rachel.

"Want to see another one?" he asked looked up at her.

"Yeah." said the cop moving from behind him and crouched down between the Joker and Rachel.

"Yeah." said Rachel with a laugh.

"Hmmm." the Joker thought. He took out two Joker cards and set aside the deck. "Watch closely." he took the cards in his hand. "See their different." One Joker was colored and the other was black and white. "Here." He handed her the colored Joker.

He showed them the black and white Joker again. Then held it in his hand. He moved his hand really fast snapped his fingers and the card was gone. The cop looked under the table then back up at him.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Calm down Spunky." said the Joker. "I'm not done. Let me see your card." Rachel handed him the colored Joker. He showed them the card and placed it face down on the table. He put his hand over it and pushed the card in circles on the table. He slammed his fist on it, making both Rachel and the cop jump. He flipped it over and it was the black and white Joker.

"Wow." said the Cop. "But where's the one she had?"

"Ah." said the Joker, he reached out his left hand moved it around like he did before and snapped his fingers and the card just appeared. He tossed it on the table, it was the colored Joker. Rachel was really impressed.

"Wow," she said. "That's amazing." The Joker just smiled and nodded.

"Wow." said the Cop. "That's incredible. Will you do that at my son's birthday party?" The Joker looked at the cop and raised a brow.

"Steve." said Rachel. "Remember who your talking to." The cop looked at her then at the Joker.

"Oh yeah." said the cop getting up. "Never mind."

"HA!" the Joker laughed and shuffled his cards. "I do birthday parties, entertain the old folks at the home and also the strippers down on 5th street." Rachel laughed. She watched him, he seemed really interested and focused on his cards.

"How'd you learn to do all that?" asked Rachel.

"Years of practice." said the Joker. "I had a lot of free time on my hands when I was a kid. I just got into it I guess. See my father, would always have these 'poker' nights once a week. I always enjoyed shuffling the cards, what kid doesn't right?"

"Right." said Rachel.

"I guess I just found a talent." he said. "That isn't mass destruction." he gave a laugh. Rachel looked at her watch, he would be leaving in a few hours. "Awww counting down the hours till I'm out of your hair." he said looking up at her. "We both know, you'll miss me." he licked his lips and gave a grin.

"I want to talk to you more before you go." she said.

"Fun." said the Joker playing with his cards.

"Actually there are a few things I would like to know." she said, "See I've tried hard to study you from articles, to meetings. I want to know a few things about you."

"Find me fascinating do ya?" he asked with a chuckle, setting his cards up to play Solitaire. "All the great... beautiful ones do." Rachel watched him. "So ask away."

"What caused you to be this way?" she asked.

"What way?" he asked not looking up at her.

"This." she said pointing to him. "All this. What caused you to turn this way?"

"It's amazing how the smallest things can lead you to madness." he said playing Solitaire.

"What led you to madness?" asked Rachel.

"..." The Joker just sat there in silence for awhile playing his game. He gave a deep sigh and slightly looked up. "Myself." he rose a brow and looked back down at his cards. Rachel was trying to get inside his head, it was hard. She wasn't sure what to ask him or how to ask him questions. She got the impression that he didn't want to discuss himself.

"When did you get... you know." she said. "Your scars?"

"I told you that story once didn't I?" he asked with a laugh.

"Of how." she said. "Not when."

"I've had em for awhile." he said with a grin."I got them... hmmm... I believe it was a Thursday."

She watched him play, then got up and exited the room. The cop followed her and she locked the door behind her. The Joker let out a laugh and played Solitaire. He grabbed the pop she gave him and opened it. He hadn't eaten or drank anything for almost two days. He let out a loud burp and went back to playing.

He sat there for almost an hour, then he got bored really fast. The guys behind the window watched him get up from his chair and give a stretch. He popped his back and neck and went up to the window. He looked at himself in the reflection. His makeup was all runny, leaving black and red lines here and there. He knew they were watching on the other side, and looked at the glass.

"Can he see us?" asked the Detective.

"No." said Gordon. "He's playing some mind game. Remember everything is a game to him."

"It's freaking me out." said the Detective, watching the Joker. "I'm being serious."

His eyes bored into them, like he could actually see them. He rubbed the side of his face with his hands getting makeup all over them. He then wrote 'why so serious?' on the window. He winked and started to pace the room, wondering what time it was. The Detective looked at Gordon, who just shook his head and told him not to jump to any conclusions.

"Miss. Dawes." said Sheriff Marlin. "Miss. Norris is back to take the Joker."

Rachel looked up from her desk to be met by Miss. Norris and two big guys in security uniforms for Arkham. She slowly got up from her seat and greeted them.

"Well hello again." she said shaking Miss. Norris's hand. "So ready for him?"

"Of course." said Miss. Norris. "The van is out waiting." Rachel led them towards the interrogation room. Gordon met with them, and buzzed the two security guards in to cuff the Joker.

"Is our guest of honor leaving?" asked Gordon.

"Looks that way." said Rachel. "I'm thankful he's finally going to be put in his place." The two guys came out, the Joker was cuffed and ready to go.

"Remember my fruit basket." said the Joker with a wink at Rachel. She just smiled at him slightly and looked away to Gordon.

"I'll walk them out." said Rachel.

The Joker gave Gordon an odd smile and the two security guys walked him down the halls. Rachel and Miss. Norris led them towards the back doors. Two cops followed along with them, they wanted to make sure the Joker wasn't getting away again. They opened the big double doors and the sunlight burned the Joker's eyes. He looked around, the sent of fresh air made his stomach stop doing cartwheels. The security guard behind him led him to the van. He could hear the sounds of the city, it always calmed him. They opened the door of the van and the security guy jumped in. Before the Joker got in he turned to Rachel with a big grin.

"Well beautiful, it's been fun." he said licking his lips. "To bad our 'quality time' had to be cut short."

"Oh yes, we don't spend NEAR enough time together." she said smartly.

"Hmm, I'll remember that." said the Joker then he gave her that famous big grin. "Till next time." he gave her a wink and jumped in the van. The security guard jumped in behind him shutting the door.

"Alright," said Miss. Norris putting the Joker's items in the back of the van. "We'll phone in as soon as he's settled." she said her good byes and got in the van and they drove off down the street and disappeared. Rachel actually felt relief and sorrow; she was going to actually miss the Joker. She thought for a moment, and reviewed the whole conversation she had with him about Bruce. A frown formed on her face and she went back inside.

_**Alright, read and review! I enjoy my reviews! Thanks again! By the way, the card tricks just kinda found themselves in this chapter. The King and Jacks one, is one I did for my aunt last night and it seemed like a interesting trick for the Joker to do. I based them on real tricks, except the last one I made that up lol. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it!! **_


	4. Untrusting

_Sorry for the wait, my eyes got flash burned in welding so I was kinda out of eyes for awhile lol. Anyways, thank you for the reviews they make my day! So this story is for all you nice people that review! Anywho, this chapter is a short one... but it lets you in a bit on how sneaky and amazing the Joker's mind really is. Smart guy! _

_I own only the plot and a few of the random cops. So chill. _

**Chapter 4**

"**Untrusting"**

The next night Rachel was working late on some unfinished business. She tried to talk to Bruce but he was no where to be found or reached. She guessed he was lying low, since he was after all up for murder and the whole city saw him as the bad guy... well Batman anyways. She spoke to Alfred; he didn't know Harvey was alive either. He thought he died in the explosion that made Rachel's insides turn all around. What was Bruce hiding from her? Was he that sick, that he wanted her to believe that Harvey died at the hands of the Joker just to have her back?

She tried to ignore that thought, and then her mind wondered back on the Joker. Everything he said about Harvey and their little 'meeting. She wasn't sure if she could trust the Joker. He was after all a murderous madman, and last she looked that was under the "untrusting" category. Everything he said that day made a lot of sense in her mind. He was a very intelligent man, and he made a lot of sense if you just listened to him. She opened her desk to get a pen, and her eyes stopped on the Joker card in her desk drawer. After the Joker was taken, she went back to the interrogation room and he had left one of the Joker cards on the table. She picked up the card and looked at it.

She remembered the tricks he did and how he amazed her. Not with his humor or his will of uncaring but his passion. The look on his face when he was doing his tricks. The look in his eye when he asked 'is this your card?' He had a pleased look on his face after each trick, like a little kid at a birthday party. She studied his gestures, eyes, expressions, voice tone everything. She could tell when he was happy or pleased, his voice was its normal screech of a tone, his eyes had a glow of pleasure, he talked with his hands and smiled. She could tell when he was angry or annoyed, his voice would be low, almost a growl, he was stiff and didn't move much, his eyes where dark and cold, he'd either have an 'evil' smug or a snarl. He would have her laughing and enjoying her self one minute, then the next she'd be in panic and shaking with his hands around her neck.

She was excellent at reading body language. The Joker used allot of it, from talking with his hands to making tight fists causing his knuckles to crack. He was unstable that was for sure, no doubt of that flooded through her mind. He would laugh and clap for joy when he hurt someone or even killed them. He'd chuckle when he got hurt and play with his own blood. The thoughts running through her head made her shiver and she put the card back in her desk.

"Miss. Dawes." said Gordon, knocking on her office door. "I think I have something that might catch your interest." he handed her a fax.

_'Gotham City Police Department you'll be happy to know that everything is set for the transportation of the Joker. Everything is set up and were ready to take him into our custody as soon as possible. We've looked over the files containing his information and we feel we are ready to work our magic. Give us a call to set up the appointment, and we'll get in touch with you soon. - Arkham Mental Hospital' _

Rachel's eyes got wide, and she re-read every word on that piece of paper. She looked up at Gordon who had a mixed look of angry and amazement. She looked at the fax one last time and handed it back to him.

"Are you telling me that he's NOT in Arkham?" asked Rachel.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." said Gordon. "Those people that came and took him weren't from Arkham. We don't know anything about where he was taken. All we know is that he is back out there, and God only KNOWS what he's plotting."

"Shit." said Rachel. "What do we do? We have to alert the press, the cops, the city, everyone."

"Wait wait." said Gordon. "We'll have a meeting tomorrow morning with the whole station. We'll even let the mayor know what is going on, I don't want this city in an uproar again."

"They need to know." said Rachel. "It would be better if the Mayor told them the Joker is on the loose then to turn on the news and see one of his home movies."

"I know." said Gordon. "We'll figure all this out. He's probably laying low for awhile, so I'm betting we won't hear from him for a few days at least. That sneaky little son of a bitch."

"How did he get contact with them?" asked Rachel. "I mean he was watched. He was in his cell."

"I don't know how this plan came together." said Gordon. "He's a sneak that's for sure. He probably had it planned before he was brought in. A back up plan." He sighed. "I'm going to make a phone call to a soon to be upset Mayor."

"He's probably going to go into hiding." said Rachel. "Since that parade incident he thinks he's Kennedy."

"Yeah." said Gordon walking out of the room. "I'd feel the same way if some lunatic liked using me as target practice."

Rachel sat back down in her chair, she wasn't sure what to do now. She had to tell Bruce. He had to know that the Joker was on the loose again and this city needed Batman even more. The Joker was tricky, and it scared her. He seemed to be one step ahead of everyone. He always planned for the worst, for the city and for himself it seemed.

There was a part of her however that was somewhat thrilled that the Joker wasn't in Arkham. She just couldn't picture him in a white room, no make up, perhaps in a straight jacket, rocking back and forth laughing nonstop. She felt it wouldn't be right. Kind of like when a wild animal enters the city and they gun it down instead of relocating it. The Joker needed to be relocated into his 'natural surroundings' the city, doing what he did naturally. She felt he was going to be unleashing chaos on this city for a long time.

_._

_--_

_Let me know what you think! I can take it don't hold anything back! The Joker will show up next chapter :). I hope you guys enjoyed it! Hugs and chicken grease! _


	5. Boo!

_THANKS for the reviews again! I'm actually really happy that this story is doing so well :). Like I said the Joker will appear in this chapter, and Rachel's feelings for him tend to rise a bit more and more. Of course, I mean why wouldn't they?! Anywho, this chapter just kinda flew in my mind I guess. Started typing and this is what was created, plus I have a three day weekend so I'll be updating lots I hope. _

**Jokerluver12089 **_- :) your hype makes me want to update more and more. Glad your enjoying the story._

**Kendra Luehr **_- I tried to think of a little plan for the Joker to show how much of a sneak and all the little tricks he has up his sleeve. So I'm happy you like my fic too! _

**Taladarkiejj**_ - Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_To everyone else that has reviewed enjoy the chapter!! _

_**yawn again I own the plot... blah blah blah**__._

**Chapter 5**

**Boo! **

It was October 30th, the Joker had been out and about for almost a week. No sign of him or any mass destruction. When ever a breaking news bulletin showed up on TV everyone at the station held their breath. Of course it turned out the same, NO JOKER. The Mayor was jumpy, when ever he heard a noise he'd be uneasy. Rachel finally got a hold of Bruce, he had taken a small vacation to Cancun. Just to get his mind at ease and have some relaxation time. He asked Rachel to go to a Halloween Ball at City Hall with him. She wasn't sure what answer to give him. He did lie to her about Harvey, and his where about. However she accepted his invitation and decided it would be a good opportunity to talk to him one on one and get the whole story.

Halloween was a big holiday for Gotham, haunted houses everywhere, kids laughing dressed up as ghosts, pirates, witches and ghouls. It took Rachel awhile to figure out what she wanted to be. Her and Bruce decided to go as Romeo and Juliet. (_couldn't think of a couples costume other then that! heehee_) She headed home after work, she decided to walk to work that day. It was so nice and cool out, her breath slightly shown in the air. Her apartment was only a few blocks away so it wasn't that far of a trip.

She enjoyed the night sky, the moon was full and bright above her. She couldn't see many stars, the city lights tended to hide them. She made her way inside the building and up the stairs to her apartment. She was digging in her purse for her keys when she walked up to the door. She looked up and noticed a folded piece of paper taped to her door. She unfolded it and read, 'BOO!' She looked around quickly and unlocked her door. She turned on the lights, afraid of what was going to pop out and scare her. However it seemed no one was in her apartment at all. Everything was how she left it.

"Creepy." she said putting the note down on the table. She made her way to her bedroom, and began to get ready for bed. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Holding her breath she slowly walked to the door. She looked through the peep hole but saw no one. "Hello?" she shrugged and turned, again there was a knock on the door allot louder this time. She quickly look through the peep hole again but no one was there. She remembered all those scary movies she watched and she locked the door bolt and chain. She slowly went back to her room, there was another knock on the door. "Alright that's it, one more person knocks on my door I'm calling the manager!" the knocking stopped. "Stupid dumb kids." she stopped and peered out her window.

Standing on the corner under the street lamp was a strange character. He had a long black coat on, black pants and a blue shirt. He wore a white and blue clown mask, she recognized those darn masks. She stood still looking at the man, he gave her a wave. She looked behind her making sure no one was there, but when she turned back he was gone. She got chills and sat down on her bed, leaving the lights on she slowly fell into a disturbing sleep hours later.

The next night Bruce picked Rachel up around 7pm to go to the Halloween Ball at City Hall. Everyone would be there, everyone from her office, Wayne Enterprises, the Mayor, anyone that was top dollar in the city attended. Bruce drove down the street slowly, seeing kids running around in make up and masks. It made Rachel feel like a kid again, she was such a fan of holidays. They pulled up to the front of City Hall, a driver came and parked the car for them. She walked into the building on Bruce's arm. The room was filled with people, dressed up and having a good time. She looked up at the glass dome ceiling, she could see the big full moon even a few stars. There were people sitting at tables, dancing on the dance floor, a live band dressed up as well played on a small stage to her left. Bruce escorted her to a table, and a waiter offered some champagne and other items. The waiters were dressed like vampires and witches. The band played classical music, and she felt like she was in the olden days before rock, country and rap. She was really enjoying herself and Bruce's company.

"Having fun?" asked Bruce with a dashing smile.

"Oh yes," she said with a grin. "I'm having a really great time."

"Want to dance?" he asked offering his hand.

"I'd love to." she said with a smile as he led her out to the dance floor. They danced to a few fast upbeat songs and a slow dance. "I need a drink." she sat down at the table out of breath, and took a drink from her glass.

"You dance pretty good." said Bruce.

"Your not bad yourself." she said. "Is there something that the famous Bruce Wayne can't do?"

"There are a few things." he said, "I can't cook." Rachel laughed at his joke.

"Mr. Wayne." said the Mayor walking up to their table, him and his wife were dressed like pirates. "It's nice to see you."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." said Bruce. "You know how I love parties."

"That I do." said the Mayor. "Miss. Dawes, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright." she said. "Things are slow but pretty good."

"That's good to hear." said the Mayor. "Bruce there are a few gentlemen over here that would like to meet you. If you don't mind?"

"Not at all." said Bruce. "I'll be back." he smiled at Rachel and disappeared in the crowd.

Rachel sat at the table; the waiter gave her another glass. She looked around the room at all the costumes. She recognized Steve, the cop that kept her out of harm while she interrogated the Joker. He was a few feet away dressed like a vampire. She saw a few other cops, and detectives she had worked with. She saw a few guys enter the room; one was dressed in a red suit, one in a green suit and the other in a bright blue suit. They all had clown masks on; she got a chill. She watched them, a bit on the edge of her seat. Her heart went back at it's normal pace when one guy took off his mask, she recognized him. He worked at a shoe store in the mall, so she finally set her nerves down to rest.

There was a burst of laughter going on to her right. She glanced over and saw two more clowns, one in a orange suite and the other one had a darker tone to him. He wore a long dark reddish-purple almost black coat and matching suite. She watched as the two clowns did a few jokes and tricks. They were quiet funny and she found them amusing like the rest of the crowd.

The band started to play again and people started to dance. She watched the clowns; they were all in a group towards the back of the room. The darker clown had a charm to him, she watched as he talked to a little old couple. He even pulled out the older lady's chair for her. She watched as the clowns retreated towards the back of the room again. The dark clown lifted his mask to his head, but she couldn't see his face. She was about to move around so she could catch a glimpse at this mystery man.

"May I dance with you?" asked a voice to her left. She looked over and up to meet the clown in the green suite.

"Sure." she said with a smile and took his hand. The clown led her to the dance floor and they started a fast dance. He was an alright dancer, he had a few move problems. The song ended and she was thankful, her feet were kind of sore from the clown stepping on them here and there. "Thanks." the clown nodded to her and left to dance with another.

She glanced at the clowns still hidden in the back of the room. Two of them were entertaining a young lady and her date. She thought she'd go introduce herself to them. They were after all the life of the party, with their jokes and little shows. She made her way towards the clowns, she wanted to introduce herself to them. There was something about the darker clown, he seemed so mysterious and she had a vibe from him she couldn't ignore. As she approached him one of the clowns pointed to her and the darker clown pulled his mask down over his face.

"Hi." she said, the clown slowly turned to her. "I just wanted to come over and say hi." the clown looked at her tilting his head. "You guys are rather funny, I think this city could use a good laugh." the clown didn't say anything to her but reached over and grabbed the rose out of the other clowns jacket and handed it to her. "Oh, thanks." she smiled at him and took the flower. He nodded to her. "I'm Rachel." she stuck out her hand and the clown took it in his gloved hand and gave a small bow he lifted his mask a bit and kissed her hand. She didn't catch sight of his face though; he hid it before she could. The band started to play another fast song. The clown looked up towards the band then at her. He offered her his arm and gestured to the dance floor.

"Asking me to dace?" she asked with a smile, the clown nodded and led her towards the dance floor. He put his arm around her waist and took her hand in his. Unlike the clown that danced with her before, this one was a good dancer. She was enjoying the dance, the music would get slow and when it did she found herself closer to the him. She looked up at him, trying to catch a glimpse of his eyes through the mask. He was about almost a foot taller then she was so she couldn't get a good view. However there was something about him. Something that reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on who.

"So, what line of work do you do?" she had to strike conversation with him some how. She wanted to know more about this man that charmed her.

"Entertainment." he said quickly, his voice was strong and confident.

"I would never guess." She said smartly and gave a smile. "Your quiet entertaining." she looked up at him again. He was looking down at her, she couldn't see them, but she felt his eyes on her. It sent chills down her spine, and at the same time made her stomach flutter with butterflies "So you got a name?"

The clown never answered he just spun her around to where her back was to his chest. She was so close to him she could feel his chest rise and fall on her back. His arms were wrapped tight around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder. She gave a smile, and blushed looking sideways at him. This man was charming, and mysterious making her attracted to him more and more. She felt like she's met him before, somewhere she knew she had. She felt a tug of comfort in his arms, like no harm could touch her. "You look good with a smile. It's sooo...beautiful."

She stopped suddenly, and her eyes went wide. Her heart stopped beating she swore, and her breath caught in her throat. Suddenly that safe comfort feeling vanished, and was replaced with fear. His voice changed with that last sentence. It went from deep and strong to a sneer, then she heard a familiar chuckle. She turned, still in the clowns arms with fear and worry written all over her face. He lowered himself so he was eye level with her and tilted his head.

"Awww what's wrong?" he asked in that bone chilling voice. "Did I say something?" he had a tight grip on her waist, not wanting to let go. "You look nervous." she wasn't sure what to say. She stood looking at this man, she saw through the mask and painted the face into her mind. "Am I really that bad of dancer? I mean, I watched how you danced with Mopey and I got to tell ya I'm a lot better then he is." Rachel just looked up at him, unsure of everything at the moment. Her mouth went dry and her stomach started to ache. "Why beautiful, your shaking... want me to... kiss away your... fears." he pulled her to him roughly.

"Rachel." said a voice to their left; they both looked over and saw Bruce. "Are you ok?"

"She's fine." said the clown, his voice was now stronger but she could hear that laughing voice. "She felt a bit faint, just holding her up." he nudged Bruce with his elbow in a joking manner. "Women huh? ha-ha!" His laugh was the same Joker laugh that haunted her dreams. Bruce just gave him a coy look, and glanced over to Rachel.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked Rachel. She looked at the clown who finally let her go then to Bruce. "You ok?"

"Uh, I just need some air." said Rachel; she gave the clown a nervous look as she walked by. Bruce looked at the clown, who just shrugged and turned on his heals disappearing into the crowd. Rachel went out back and sat on a bench. She tried to catch her breath. 'I should've told Bruce it was the Joker!' she growled at herself. There was something inside her telling her not to spill the beans and tell Bruce. He did after all have a lot that he didn't tell her about these past few days. She looked down at the rose in her hand she threw it down on the ground in front of her. She jumped when Bruce showed up in front of her.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a worried tone. "Did that clown do something? If he did I'll go in there right now and break his neck."

"No." said Rachel. "He didn't..." she was confused. Wasn't the Joker a violent man? One that killed for pleasure, why didn't he do anything to her? Probably the crowd, she thought. "I just don't feel too good."

"Want me to get you anything?" asked Bruce. "I'll go get you some gin, that will make you feel better." he quickly pecked her on the cheek and went back inside.

"I'll go get you some gin." came a mocking voice to her right. She looked up and saw the Joker, walk out of the shadows. He twirled his mask on one hand and held a wine glass in the other. "Nothing says 'feel better' like getting one drunk and taking advantage of them." he sighed and gave a laugh.

"Stay away from me." she said, sliding down the bench.

"Rachel." he said walking slowly towards her. "Rachel, Rachel, poor sweet paranoid Rachel. I'm not going to hurt you. If I was going to I would've done it already." he took a drink from his glass, licked his lips and continued. "I mean... come on..."

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"Wellllll..." he stood before her."It's been a rough week, and I'd thought I'd give my goons a night off! Aren't I nice?" Rachel didn't respond. "Plus it's a holiday, I don't work holidays." he said in a whisper. "Besides I just couldn't stay away from you!" he finished his drink and tossed the glass over his shoulder, making it shatter. He threw himself down on the bench and scooted closer to her. "Your just to darn pretty to give up." he trailed his fingers down her arm. "Awww, what's wrong?... Didn't you miss me?"

"So much." she said in a smart tone rolling her eyes. "So very… very much."

"Ooooo your sooo darn sweet!" he said gripping her chin and making her face him. "I. Missed. You. To." he patted the side of her face. "So much in fact that... I don't think I'm going to LET you go just... yet."

"What?" she asked looking at him. He had a smile on his face and the moon shined in his eyes. Making them look even more dark and scary, if that was even possible. "Your kidnaping me??"

"No no no." he said waving his hands.

"Your just taking me against my will?" she asked.

"Beep! Wrong."

"Your going to drug me and I'm going to wake up in some dark cold place." she said loudly, her eyes saying 'help'.

"..." he rose a brow and he stood up and looked towards the front doors. "Where's that gin?"

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm NOT going to kidnap you." he said. "I'm not going to drug you. Just say NO Rachel." he had a rough tone in his voice and he kneeled down in front of her he picked up the flower that he gave her. "Can't a guy just ask a girl for a little stroll? Hmm?" he put it in the chest pocket of his coat.

The Joker, asking her for a stroll? Is this real? Is this a dream soon to be a nightmare? She wasn't sure, it's not every day Gotham's most wanted asks you out for a walk. Something wasn't right. "Are you serious?" she asked raising her brow.

"Half of the time." he said, with a grin on his face. She didn't say anything, she eyed him. "Hurry hurry now Mr. Wayne should be back soon." He got to his feet and clapped his hands together and gestured her to get to her feet.

"Your crazy." she said, with a flash she felt the Joker grab her wrist and jerk her to her feet. He put a hand on her throat. She could feel his hand grip her throat and she could hardly breath. She looked into those dark eyes, and was filled with even more fright seeing the anger and frustration.

"I'm NOT crazy." he said, then he laughed. "Come on... After you princess." he pushed her towards the back of the building down a walk way that led to a back ally.

The whole time, he had his hand gripped on the back of her neck. His fingers dug into her skin and she shook with pain.. She could faintly hear the laughs of children out trick or treating and having fun. They walked down the dark ally, she could see the street getting closer and closer. A car would drive by every once in awhile. The Joker whistled as they walked through the cool night. His grip was still tight on her neck, she was starting to get really sore. She glanced over at him, trying to read his mind on what was going to happen. What was he planning?

"I know I have a smokin' hot bod." He said with amusement. "But it's not nice to stare."

"Sorry I was just…never mind." she said.

"Admiring my amazing... looks?" he asked licking his lips and smirking at her, Rachel looked away from him. "Thought so." he led her down the dark ally, the night air chilled her face.

Her breath shown in the night air, leaving her to walk in a small fog with every breath. The Joker's grip loosened a bit on her neck, and she was so thankful. Her hands were frozen at her sides, the Joker's body heat warmed her left side he walked that close to her. A part of her wanted to be wrapped in his arms, just too keep her warm from this cold Halloween night. She scolded herself at this thought, and growled under her breath.

"Why so 'grrrr' Miss. Dawes?" asked the Joker looking over at her.

"You kidnaping me." she said.

"You know your starting to hurt my... so called... feelings." he paused for a moment, then laughed. "Your so hung up on me... uh... kidnaping you. Would you like me to?" he rose a brow at her, but she didn't respond. "Ah no answer... Now Rachel, I asked you a question. This is when you... answer it."

"What does it matter?" she spat. "Your going to anyways."

"You know one of these days I just might." he snapped back at her then licked his lips and smiled. "Now I'm only going to say this... one. More. Time." he stopped and spun her to face him and pointed at her. "I'm NOT kidnaping you... Your not even a kid!" he threw his arms up and then shoved her forward and grabbed her neck again.

"What are you doing then?" she was starting to panic, and he could feel her struggle and break free from his grip. Before she could go too far he grabbed the back of her hair, making her yelp in pain and fear.

"Clam down." he hissed pulling her back to him.

"Calm down? Are you kidding?" she asked. "I'm in the hands of the Joker!"

"Shhhh." he said looking around. "Just keep your mouth shut... or I'll slice it open... K?" They stepped out onto the side walk, some little kids ran by them. The Joker reached out and grabbed a kid's candy bag. He got eye level and growled at the little kid as he ran away scared.

"Charming." she said.

"Aren't I?" he laughed, digging through the bag, Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Boss!" yelled a voice behind them. "Everything is set up." Rachel turned and saw the clowns run up towards them.

"What? What is set up?" asked Rachel. She had a bad feeling in her gut, and a worried expression on her face. She looked at the Joker; he didn't seem fazed at all by her expression. He knew what was going on in her mind and it was written all over her face. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, being how I haven't done anything... entertaining for awhile." he threw the candy bag to one of his thugs. "I thought I'd do something special, it is a holiday after all." The clown in the orange suite handed him a remote. "Perfect time to celebrate right?"

"Wait." said Rachel. "I thought you didn't work holidays?"

"I don't." he said, "They do." he pointed to the clowns around him. "I just push this little button and BANG! Let the chaos begin and the little helpless rabbits run." Rachel looked at him in fear, afraid of what was going to happen. Well she had a pretty good idea what was going to happen she just had to think of a way to get his mind sidetracked.

"What about our stroll?" she asked, she actually grabbed his arm.

"We had our stroll... we strolled here didn't we?" he asked pulling his arm away from her. "Aren't you satisfied? Are women ever satisfied?" he hit a few buttons on the remote and a red light came on.

"Please." said Rachel. "Don't do what your thinking."

"What I'm thinking?" he asked loudly. "Why?"

"It's not the answer!" she said loudly. "You can start over!"

"Wo-ow." he mouthed not fazed at all. "That was deeply touching." he patted his chest. "What do you guys think? Think she's right?" the clowns behind him looked at each other, one nodded. "I think she's wrong." he growled, he grabbed her and pulled her to him. Her back to his chest, he wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Ready for the... fireworks?" Rachel shivered and tried to push away from him. He held her in place he gave a spine tingling laugh "And. Here. We. Go." and hit the button.

Two seconds later an explosion was heard in front of them. About three blocks away, dust flooded around them. Rachel actually jumped back behind the Joker to avoid getting hit by anything. It hit her in the gut; she stood up slowly uncovered her head with her hands. 'City hall' she thought. She could hear the Joker's laughter fill her ears. Her mouth went dry and her hands clenched into fists. She caught the Joker off guard as she lashed out at him, hitting him in the side of the face. He stumbled back as two clowns grabbed her from him and held her in place. He just looked at her with a big smile and a laugh.

"Beautiful... good arm." he said. "Didn't I tell you I like that little 'fight' in you? Hmmmm?" he walked up to her, she went to smack him again but he grabbed her wrist painfully tight. "Manners beautiful, manners." he waved a finger at her like she was a little kid. "No one likes a rude person... Not too lady like."

"Why did you do that!!" she screamed at him. "Are you insane?"

"Yes." he nodded. "It's not like I blew up a church or a Wal-Mart or something.. See now THAT... would be cold." He nodded at her running his tongue across his bottom lip.

"City Hall!?" she yelled up at him. His face held a smirk and his eyes were filled with mix emotion. "I hope the cops find you and put you into Arkham! Or better yet, I hope Batman finds you and puts you in the morgue!"

"That's not nice." he said faking hurt. "Remember, everyone loves a nice person." he smiled at her then threw her down on the ground, he towered over her. "You know, I thought you'd be grateful. It's not like I blew you up! I could do that right now you know... You could be here at this time, and over on 2nd street AND in the trees at City Park the next... " he licked his lips and gave a grin.

"Your sick." she said with disgust, a cold hard glare in her eye. The Joker just looked at her and crouched down so he was eye level. He looked into her eyes, and gave a loud laugh.

"Of course I am." he said, "You think a healthy mind could do half the stuff I have? No, no no no. It takes a special person... A person like me. Someone that is ahead of the game, ready to play. One that... is inane. Sorry to tell ya cupcake but, I'm back... and Gotham better be ready for it." he winked at her and stood up. "Well, happy Halloween Miss. Dawes." he turned and disappeared into the night.

Rachel sat up on the cool, wet cement. Her elbows were bruised and her legs were shaking as she slowly pulled herself up. She could hear sirens in the distance and tried with all her might to make her way back to City Hall.

_This chapter wasn't my all time fave, I kinda have my doubts with this one but I guess I'll wait and see what you guys think :) Review please! I hope you enjoyed it! :-) _


	6. We Need Batman

_Wow I was so thrilled that I had so many great reviews for my last chapter. I wasn't too sure if I liked that chapter, but I was listening to my I-pod and I don't know this little scene kinda flashed in my mind. So I tried hard to paint a picture in the readers head and I'm thankful I did that :). I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!! _

**Elizabeth Tudor**_ - I know my grammar sucks lol, but I just figured out this grammar check on my word processor so I ran this chapter through it. So I hope it's better this time! I've read some other fics and the Joker just didn't seem like the 'Joker'. So I tried to make him seem like 'HIM'. Thanks! _

**Taladarkiejj **_- :) I thought the Joker and Rachel dancing scene would have a touch of romance to it too. I liked how it all came together, I'm happy your liked it! I didn't want to seem cheesy or anything :D. _

**Kendra Luehr **_- I use a lot of description in my writing, sometimes I worry that I'm using TOO much description. I'm happy you liked this chapter! _

_Too everyone else that reviewed thanks lots and lots! Here's chapter six for ya!_

**I own the plot, and the plot only... sooooo go sue someone else! **

**Chapter 6**

**We Need Batman Back**

When Rachel reached City Hall, cops, firefighters and ambulances were everywhere. City Hall was blown to bits there was almost nothing left of the building. There were people running a muck, bleeding, screaming, crying, all of the above. Rachel's heart stopped at the sight, her stomach was upset and her heart felt like it was going to explode. Cops were questioning everyone, trying to keep TV crews away.

"Rachel." Said a voice behind her, she turned and saw Gordon. "I'm so happy your ok and unharmed." He gave her a hug.

"Where is Bruce?" asked Rachel in panic.

"Calm down." said Gordon. "He's fine, he got out of there right before the building blew. He was looking for you. Where did you go?"

"I wasn't feeling good so I left early." said Rachel. Gordon was eyeing her, she could tell that he was trying to see if she was telling the truth or not. She wasn't that good a liar, but she's had a lot of practice these past few days.

"Rachel!" yelled Bruce running up to her. "Where were you? I was worried!" he grabbed her in a hug. "Where did you go?"

"I went for a walk." said Rachel, her heart was beating so fast. She hated lying but, Bruce lied to her so now it was her turn . . . again.

"Who do you think did this?" asked Bruce. "What cold-hearted person would do this?"

"I have an idea." said Gordon. "I think Rachel does to."

"The Joker." said Rachel.

"What?" asked Bruce turning to her. "How? I thought that little freak was in Arkham?"

"He didn't make it to Arkham." said Rachel.

"I thought you knew." said Gordon.

"No, I didn't." said Bruce. "Rachel, didn't say anything."

"Hey, Mr. Go-To-Cancun!" snapped Rachel. "You were impossible to contact."

"You had plenty of chances to tell me." said Bruce. "How long has he been on the loose?"

"Well, I'd have to say about two weeks now." said Gordon.

"What?" asked Bruce. "This is great! Thanks for telling me. I'm supposed to be protecting these people."

"These people?" asked Rachel. "These people HATE Batman! You are a wanted criminal NEXT to the Joker." Rachel was starting to feel a fire in her stomach. Bruce had lied to her and now he was mad because she didn't tell him about the Joker. She felt like defending herself and the Joker, because the Joker wasn't the one that lied to her about Harvey.

"It's because of the Joker that I'm wanted." said Bruce.

"No, it's not." said Rachel. "It's because of your lies." She spun around, she nabbed a cop that was going to go to the station and caught a ride with him. She was going to tell her story of everything that night, including the Jokers encounter.

The next day Rachel sat in Gordon's office. He was looking over her statement that she wrote about the explosion. He looked up at her every now and then shake his head. He put the paper down and looked over his glasses at her.

"Your statement is . . . interesting." said Gordon. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know, I was in shock I guess." said Rachel. " I should've said something. Bruce just has me all mad and not thinking straight. He lied to me."

"You can't hold a grudge against Bruce because of that." said Gordon. "It's interfering with your work, and the safety of everyone in Gotham!"

"Hey this explosion is NOT my fault." said Rachel.

"You should've said something that is all I'm getting at." said Gordon.

"Not like I knew he was going to blow the place up!" she snapped getting to her feet. "I have work I need to do." She slammed the door and growled. 'Great now I'm the reason why 43 people died'. She shook her head, she did feel guilt but she didn't want to. She had so much going on in her head that she couldn't take it anymore. She spent the rest of her day locked up in her office.

She was trying to figure out WHY. Why did she let the Joker get away with it? Why didn't she tell Bruce about the crazy clown being let off his chain? What was she going to do now? She needed to talk to Bruce, but she just wasn't sure how. He was still mad at her for not telling him about the Joker. What did he expect, that she wasn't going to be mad at him for not telling her about Harvey? She had so many things going on in her head she could hardly breathe at some point. She did feel bad, if she only told Bruce the Joker was there that night then maybe none of this would've happened. But why didn't she? Was she protecting the Joker? If so she didn't know why! He was crazy, a madman whose heart was cold as ice and yet she felt a strange attraction to him that night at the party. Sure she didn't know it was him till it was too late but still there was a vibe between them. A connection, one that scared her just at the thought.

She needed to get her head together and figure this all out. She wrote her statement, but she didn't mention anything about going off with the Joker. She just stated he was there, she saw him and then she left due to a stomachache. Gordon told her over and over again that it didn't look good for her. I mean does this sound good? She left with the Joker right before City Hall was blown to bits? No, it doesn't. She was lying in her statement but she was sticking to her story. She left, wasn't feeling good and needed some air. That was it, she had no connection with the Joker after she left the building. At least that's what they were told, and so far knew.

It had been a few days since the City Hall incident and the Joker was no where to be found. The Mayor however wasn't in the blast, he and his wife left right before Rachel did with a few of their Friends. When the City Hall event happened, the next day people were wondering what caused it all. Rachel knew it was going to come out that the Joker was back in Gotham and there wasn't anything they could do about it.

"The incident, which took place on Halloween night was a tragic event. We send out our blessings, prayers and wishes to those of you that have lost someone that night. Many innocent, people were taken away from us all and it hurts me. I send my best regards to the families of those people." Said the Mayor on November 3rd. He was holding a conference for everyone that day outside the police station. He was on every TV in the city. All eyes were on him. Rachel stood to the side listening and watching. Cops were surrounded everywhere, watching for anything suspicious.

"What happened?" called out a reporter.

"What was the cause?" asked another.

"What happened wasn't an accident." Said the Mayor, as everyone's heart stopped beating, he spoke again. "It wasn't an accident, but an act of cruelty, an inhuman act that WON'T be ignored."

"Does it have to do with Batman?" asked a snobbish looking woman from behind her clipboard.

"No." said the Mayor. "Batman hasn't been present in Gotham since weeks ago. Batman had nothing to do with this. However, another familiar face did have a roll in this event . . . " the crowd held their breath. "The Joker." The crowd buzzed, and then the questions started to fly.

"I thought he was sent to Arkham?"

"Is it true that the Joker is out and going to terrorize Gotham again?"

"How long has the Joker been out of jail?"

"When did he get out of jail or Arkham?"

"How long were you going to holding this information from us?"

"The Joker, never made it to Arkham." said the Mayor. "He escaped before he made it there. He's been on the loose for almost over a week." Again there was buzzing flying through the air. "However, Gotham's police force is up and ready to take this man to justice. New cautions are being taken, Gotham has more than two hundred police officers and eighty SWAT teams that are ready to defend this city and our people. A man hunt is out for the Joker, and this time he's NOT going to have a chance to get away."

"How are you planning on saving our lives? Look what happened last time this psycho was out running our streets!" yelled someone in the back of the crowd.

"Action is already being taken. We have investigators searching day and night. We have police officers patrolling the city 24/7. If anyone has any information on the Joker and his where about, please come forward. We'll need everyone's help if were going to make Gotham a peaceful city again." Said the Mayor, his eyes were darting to the windows around him. Since the Joker had been out of the hands of the law, he's been a nervous wreck.

"What about Batman?" asked Rachel before she could stop herself. She felt hundreds of eyes looking at her, and she heard the crowd buzz with emotion of hate and worry, maybe a tad bit hopeful. "I mean, Batman did catch the Joker once right? Maybe he'll do it again."

"Are you out of your mind?" said a reporter. "Batman, is responsible for taking five people's lives. I think that is the last thing we need."

"Maybe it's what we need." Said Rachel stepping up to the front of the crowd. "Batman brought the Joker down last time. He can do it again."

"He's a murderer! He's no better then the Joker." said a voice.

"No," said Rachel, she stood tall and spoke. "Batman, saved our lives. He saved MANY lives, and he kept Gotham safe. Safe from crime, up till the Joker decided to show his ugly face. Don't you see? The Joker is behind everything. He turned this city against Batman. Batman can GET the Joker, which is all that matters. Set aside the fact that he's done wrong, just long enough to get this freak clown out of our city once and for all."

There was a loud buzzing in the crowd, and it made Rachel nervous. Everyone was looking at her, some shaking their heads and some nodding. She got a glance from Gordon who just stood there with his arms crossed and a grin. Rachel knew the Joker had to be stopped, but there was a feeling in her gut telling her other wise and there was a voice in her head saying 'stupid, shut up!'. She shook both feelings. She had to do something to save all the innocent lives of Gotham. She watched this city go to hell, and she didn't want to see it happen again. Her breath caught when the Mayor spoke loud over the crowd.

"Miss. Dawes is right." He said, Rachel gave a sigh of relief. "The Joker has to be stopped. The only person that seems to be able to stop him is Batman. And people I tell you, I don't want this city to go back how it was. We need Batman back, and we need him now to put an end to the Joker's game before it starts again!" the crowd cheered to Rachel's surprise. She looked over at Gordon who gave her a big smile and clapped along with everyone.

That night Rachel felt a weight lifted off her shoulders, however there was a sick feeling. Something wasn't right. Something was wrong. She tried to control it but she couldn't ignore her feeling any longer. She just got home, and she was thankful for it. Her day was crazy, and the wild emotions that were flying through her were just as insane as the Joker himself. She walked through her dark apartment turned on the kitchen lights and sat at the table. She had to think. She had to figure all this out. Then suddenly she stopped, and replayed everything in her mind about what happened today. Her speech, the crowd, the Mayor, she dug herself in deeper and now she wasn't going to get away. She physically smacked her self in the forehead.

"Should've had a V8." said a haunting voice to her left.

--

_The Joker will appear in the next chapter, of course! More Rachel/ Joker interaction in the next chapter. Now that Batman is back things are going to go a little bit hay wire, in Rachel's life. Kind of a battle between good and evil, with the Joker and Batman and within her self really. Well I hope you liked it! Read and review! hugs _


	7. What Are You Doing Here?

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I wasn't going to update till Monday but I had so many great reviews I think I'll go ahead and update now. The Joker plays a huge part in this chapter. Oh I got asked if Gordon knows that Bruce is Batman . . . In my fic he does know. So yeah Gordon knows Bruce is Batman. Well ENJOY!_

**Laurenmlbc **_- Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm fine, Flash Burn hurts it's lake a really bad sun burn. And in my case I had it in my eyes, so it sucked! I'm fine now though :). I'm happy that your really enjoying my story! I know poor Bruce is kind of out of the loop. _

**Candysweets**_ - The Joker will appear in pretty much, all the chapters from here on out. So you wont be able to miss him lol :) thanks for the review!_

**Taladarkiejj**_ - I'm not sure if in the movie, Gordon know's Bruce is batman... I thought he did but I dunno... however in my fic he DOES know. Thanks for the reviews!_

_To everyone else that had left me a review thank you lots and lots!_

**Own the plot... and this little dude Mark, that appears in this chap... sooo chill and don't sue!**

**Chapter 7**

**Why Are You Here?**

"Should've had a V8." Said a hunting voice to her left followed by a laugh. She looked over and saw the Joker step out of the shadows of her living room. "You know, how they say the camera takes off ten pounds?" he stood there, his cold eyes looking right through her. "More like . . . uh . . . five." He gave a cruel laugh and stepped closer.

"What are you doing here?" she asked getting from her chair and backing away from him.

"I saw your performance on TV and wanted to congratulate you in person." He said clapping his hands. "Great job. Bravo. Could I have an autograph?" Rachel tried to stay away from him, they were now circling the table like two lions ready to fight. Not one of them taking their eyes off the other. "You know. I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"For, bringing the Bat back." said the Joker. "I mean I've been so bored these past few days. I needed a challenge, and I'm kind of rusty so thanks to you I can warm up my game."

"Are you insane?" she asked, he gave her a 'duh' look. "Stupid question I know but, you have a death wish, don't you?"

"Doesn't everyone at some point of their lives?" he asked. "I mean . . . You've been living a. . . . uh death wish . . . Since you've been drawn to my . . . animal magnetism." He gave her a wink. "Besides, it's all part of the plan . . . the game plan."

"This isn't a game, not to anyone here and NOT to Batman." said Rachel. "He's going to find you and when he does he's going to kill you." Her stomach twisted in disgust as he just laughed at her, 'laughing at his own death, a funny topic!' she thought to herself.

"Ahhh, sudden death hmmm? I love it!" growled the Joker. "Ha! Put me in coach. I'm ready for the second half." He jumped up and down then laughed loudly.

"Your nuts." said Rachel.

"What about them?" He asked raising a brow. Rachel just shook her head and rolled her eyes. The Joker let out a laugh and stared her down across the table. "You forgot about something." He said in sing-song.

"What?" asked Rachel, watching him closely as he put his hands in the pockets of his purple coat.

"Batman's one rule." said the Joker. "He's not going to kill me! Besides if he does then, who cares! I still win! Either way I'll win . . . " he licked his lips and went on. "See if Batman doesn't kill me then I can go on doing this forever. Bouncing back and forth ya know . . . kind of like Pong. He has a chance to kill me, but wont. I have a chance to kill him, but wont. See? It's going to go on forever and ever and ever! ... and if the Batman DOES kill me, then I got to him. Like no one else before me HAS . . . I'd have him broke down to where he broke his ONE rule." He tilted his head and smiled at her. "The game is really called, I win." He gave a shrug and licked his lips with a smile.

"So that's it?" asked Rachel. "You just want Batman to break his rule? Are you out of you're messed up twisted mind?"

"No! Really?" he asked smartly rolling his eyes. "Gee I thought you were one of those smart types?" he laughed. "You went to law school right . . . hmmm? I mean . . . really . . . put two and two together sweetheart." He paused and gnawed on his cheek. "Besides, Batman owes me."

"For what?" asked Rachel.

"Because if it wasn't for me, Gotham wouldn't want him back." The Joker smiled. "See I turned this city against him, now I'm turning them back to him." He walked to the window and pointed out at the city. "You see this . . . city. Is so fun! You can just mold everyone's minds! Something I'm good at by the way . . . I mean, think about it." In a high-pitched voice he said. "We love Batman! He's so amazing, how he fights all the crime and solves our problems." He spoke more deep. "We hate Batman because he's a murderer and blah blah!" he paused and licked his lips. "This city is . . . almost as insane as I am . . . Almost . . . So think about it, he owes me. Of course you had some help in that too. You opened that pretty mouth of yours on live television…. You want to thank me too?" he raised his eye brows at her and licked his lips. "Or would you like me to . . . thank you? Hmmm."

"Get out of my house." snapped Rachel pointing to the door.

"It's not a house. It's an a-part-ment." said the Joker in sing-song.

"Whatever! Get out!" yelled Rachel.

"Awww, why so serious?" he asked with a fake pout. "Is that the way you treat your guests?" he asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Only the ones I hate." said Rachel, she pointed to the door again.

"Alright alright." He said holding up his hands making his way to the door way. Rachel stood by the counter watching him closely, he spun around and looked at her. "Aren't you going to show me out?" Rachel raised a brow at him. "Be a good hostess."

"Are you kidding?" she asked.

"For once . . . no." He said, he licked his lips and gave her a big smile. She grabbed a rolling pin from the drawer behind her. "Instead of packing heat your packing a rolling pin . . . I LOVE IT!" he growled at her. "You're full of so many surprises."

"GO!" she said with a tight grip on the handle. He just laughed at her and turned, Rachel turned on the lights to the living room so they could see where they were going. She didn't take her eyes off the Joker once as she followed him to the front door.

"You know, I think were at the point of our relationship where you can trust me." said the Joker turning around. "I mean, have I ever done anything to you? …. Within the past 24 hours?"

"You broke into my apartment." She said reaching past him opening the door.

"That doesn't count." said the Joker. "The door was wide open."

"No, it wasn't." she said.

"It was after I picked the lock." he replied with a smug look.

"Get out." she growled.

"Fine fine fine." said the Joker. "If that's what you want . . . " he stood for a moment. "What? No goodbye kiss?"

"In your dreams." she said.

"And yours to I'm sure." He said with a laugh and big smile. Rachel just looked at his painted face, she got a sick feeling in her stomach. "What?" he looked behind him, to see what she was looking at then realize it was he. "I see, is there something Miss. Dawes would like to explain to the class? Hmmm." He stepped closer to her.

Rachel could feel his body heat. He was that close to her. She looked up into his face. He still had a smirk on his lips. She looked at his eyes, and they were like daggers stabbing into her soul. She felt like he was looking right through her. She felt so transparent around him, and it scared her. She never felt this way around anyone. She was brought back to Earth when she realized how close he was and his gloved hand touched her face. Remembering who was in front of her, her reflects kicked in. She jabbed the rolling pin into his gut. He gave a cough and stepped back grabbing his belly. His breathless laughter filled her ears.

"You're a feisty one." said the Joker pointing at her, he took a breath and stood up straight. "I like that." His voice was husky and she didn't like it.

"Want me to do it again?" she asked.

"Please do." said the Joker stepping closer. "I love this little spunky side of yours . . . me-ow!"

'What is wrong with this guy?' Rachel asked herself. He was NOT all there in the head. "Have you ever had a cat scan?" she asked.

"Wanna give me one?" he asked. "Or how about a full body check up hmmm?" he stepped closer to her.

"God! I really hate you!" she growled at him.

"Rachel! The man created life! Give him a break!" he faked a shocked expression, and laughed at the look she gave him.

"Shut up!" she snapped. "Get out of my apartment! NOW! I mean it! If you don't want this rolling pin to be surgically removed from your body you better leave!"

"Why would I want to leave when I'm receiving this amazing affection?" asked the Joker. "Blind hatred, I love it." He licked his lips and gave her a wink.

"Rachel are you ok?" asked a voice behind them. Rachel looked past the Joker and saw Mark, her neighbor. She watched the color from his face drain when he saw the Joker. He was in shock and loss of words. "You're the . . . the . . . the Joker!" he spat out in fear.

"Seems that . . . that . . . that way doesn't it, go bot?" mocked the Joker with a growl. "Now if you don't mind, special Ed?" The Joker kicked the door shut locking it with a flash and turned to Rachel.

Rachel screamed when the Joker bolted for her, almost grabbing her arm. She ran through the living and to the kitchen. She grabbed a knife off the counter and faced the Joker. He strolled in the room and gave a chuckle and a skip in his step.

"Get the fuck away from me!" she screamed, nothing but the table separated them. "I mean it I'll cut your nuts off!"

"See if you don't quit saying things like that . . . I'm NEVER going to leave." said the Joker.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Who said I wanted anything?" he asked staring her down.

"Then leave!" she yelled. "Please just leave!"

"No, you see I can't do that." said the Joker.

"Why?" she asked. Fear was pulsing through her body, she was shaking and her heart was beating fast.

"Because Rachel . . . I love games . . . and your sooo much fun." said the Joker. "See this is all just a game." He faked that he was going to run around the left side of the table making her jump back to the right side closer to him and he dove over after her. Rachel screamed and lashed out at the Joker. She felt the back of the Joker's hand connect with the side of her face. She was hit with such force that she swore she saw stars and she fell to the ground.

"Ow." He said, pulling up his sleeve, Rachel left him a good sized cut on his forearm. "You know that stung . . . but I love it!" he squeezed his arm and blood poured out of the cut and down his arm. "Now it's my turn." His voice was filled with excitement as he quickly pulled her to her feet and pinned her against the counter. He pulled out his knife, and pressed the cool blade to the side of her mouth. "Hmmm, this scene is slightly familiar . . . "

Rachel felt the cold blade press against her mouth. A cold sweat ran over her body, and her heart was pounding in her ears. She was afraid to breathe, incase any movement caused him to slice her face open. His left hand gripped the back of her head, while the other traced the blade around her lips. His body was pressed against hers. His chest rose against hers with every breath. Rachel felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked up into his eyes, and they were laughing at her. She felt a burning in her eyes as tears filled them.

"You look nervous." said the Joker. "Is it my scars again? Wanna a recap on how I got them?" He looked in her fear filled eyes and smirked. He was drawn away from her eyes and to the window when he heard sirens. "Hmmm, Gotham's finest police force . . . Took them what? Ten minutes to get here? You could be dead by now . . . " he ran the blade along the side of her face. "You know Rachel. You are so beautiful." He ran the blade along her neck. "So, so beautiful." He brushed the side of her face that was now starting to puff up due to his hand connecting with it a few minutes before. "Sorry about that . . . I've never been a fan of hitting . . . women. Its amazing isn't it . . . What you pick up on when you're a little kid hmmm?" he licked his lips.

He stepped closer to her. She didn't think it was possible for him to get any closer. He proved her wrong when he leaned into her. She felt his warm breath on her neck, her stomach twisted in knots. She felt his scarred lips on her flesh below her ear. He growled into her ear when her body tensed up. He bit her ear slightly, making her teeth grind together. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, closely. There was a bang on the door, making Rachel jump. The Joker never took his eyes off hers, not even when the voices of the police were outside her door. There was another knock, and a firm voice on the other side.

"Police!" yelled the voice.

Rachel just looked up at the Joker, he simply rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He put his knife away with one hand and kept hold of her neck with the other. He looked around and shoved her passed him toward the window. He glanced down. There were three police cars sitting next to the curb. Their red and blue lights flashing down the street. He growled when the cops knocked on the door again.

"In panic?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

"Nope! Love a challenge." he said with a laugh. "Now you play nice!" he hissed at her shoving her back through her apartment toward the door. There was another knock. He looked through the peep hole seeing three cops. He turned to Rachel. "Alright sweetheart . . . Were going to play a game of Joker Says. Joker says speak, BUT don't say something STUPID." He had a tight grip on the back of her hair making sure she didn't go anywhere.

"H-hello?" she asked.

"Miss. Dawes, are you ok?" asked cop through the door.

"I'm fine," she said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We had a call, saying something about the Joker being here." said the cop. "Can we come in?"

"Hang on." she said. "You guys woke me up!" she felt the Joker pull on her hair, she yelped stumbling backwards. The Joker motioned for her to be quiet and stood behind the door. Rachel slowly unlocked the door and opened it. She looked up at the policemen and laughed. "What's this about the Joker?"

"Someone said that he was here in your apartment." said a cop.

"What? Are you crazy? If the Joker was in my apartment, wouldn't I be the one calling you guys?" she raised a brow to them. "He's not here. Thank God! Crazy clown." She opened the door as far as she could, the Joker was pressed between the door and the wall. She had her hand on the door knob still and she felt his hand on hers. Making sure she didn't do anything stupid she guessed, he made sure she knew he was still there. "You can scan I guess, but I just got home about an hour ago. Fell asleep on the couch and then you guys came pounding on my door." One of the cops stepped in and looked around the living room.

"Are you sure?" one of the Cops asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you SURE he wasn't here?"

"Yes, I'm sure." she said. "Don't worry you guys. If I see that clown I'll call you ok? Are you done? I have to wake up early."

"I guess everything is fine." The cops walked out of her apartment, after a lecture she shut the door. Only to be grabbed by the throat and forced backwards. The Joker's grip tightened around her throat making her gag. He had an expression that laughed at her as he forced her backwards through her living room.

"Good girl." said the Joker. "Very good." He shoved her down on the couch. She gasped when his body weight collided on hers. "You did sooo well! I'm proud." He let go of her throat with one hand and ran his fingers down the side of her face. "I wish I could repay you."

"That's ok!" she gasped. "This one was on the house." The expressions in his eyes were unreadable. She couldn't tell if they were amused or angry . . . or something else. She felt his hot breath on her neck again, her stomach tied in knots. She felt a feeling in her gut that she hasn't felt in a long time, not since Bruce. Harvey didn't even really make her feel this sensation of thrill colliding with passion. Accept with the Joker she felt fear tugging at her mixed with this passion and it scared her. Scared her so much that she tried to shove him away. 'The Joker can't have this effect on you! Dork!' yelled her inner voice. The Joker laughed at her as she tried to shove him away. She was thankful when he stopped, got up and gave a stretch.

"Your so damn fun! I hate to break up this little . . . play date were having." He pulled out his pocket watch, checked the time and put it back in his pocket. "But I have to go. Don't cry. I'll see you again!" he went to the door and looked up and down the halls quickly. Then turned toward Rachel, "Sleep tight!" With that he vanished into the hallway. Rachel caught her breath and sat in panic and confusion. 'What the hell just happened?

_I'm actually proud of this chapter lol, it was fun to write so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Can't wait to read your reviews! Thanks and enjoy! _


	8. Over the Edge

_Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. I read my reviews, and thank you lots! They mean a lot! I'm so happy that this story is going so well. I wasn't sure how good it'll do but I'm happy! Anyways, this is a short chapter. Plus most of it is done in the Joker's view so it was somewhat fun to write. I wasn't sure if I captured him good enough but hey, I gave it a shot. I hope you enjoy it and YAY it's the weekend!_

**I OWN THE PLOT... Any questions? **

**Chapter 8**

**Over the Edge**

The Joker walked up a stairwell, he passed a sign that said 'Floor 59'. He continued to walk up the stairs, he sighed every now and then. He was amazed he didn't run into anyone. He just slipped in through the back door and headed up the stairs. He spent that whole afternoon walking up the stairs of one of Gotham's Insurance Agencies and telling jokes to himself.

"A man is sleeping when there's a rat-a-tat-tat on the door." started the Joker as he drug himself up the last set of stairs. "He rolls over, looks at the clock and goes back to sleep. Again a rat-a-tat-tat. 'aren't you going to answer?' asked his wife. So the guy gets up goes to the door and opens it. Not taking a rocket scientist to figure out the guy was drunk. 'hi.' slurs the stranger. 'can you give me a push?' the home owner says 'it's late, go bug someone else.' and slams the door, and goes back to bed. 'that wasn't nice.' said the annoying wife. 'what if he did that to you, in your time of need!' So the man being on a leash crawls out of bed and to the door, opens it. Not being able to see the stranger, he calls out 'Do you still need a push?' and listens." The Joker takes a moment to catch his breath and continues. " 'yes!' called the man in the distance. 'Well where are you?' asked the home owner. 'I'm over here, on the swing!' " The Joker chuckles at his own joke and bangs the roof access door open.

He had a bag slung over his shoulder and used a baseball bat as a cane. He blocked it open, not wanting to be stuck up there. The cool night air hit him hard, slightly taking his breath away. The cold air felt amazing.

He made his way across the concrete roof toward the edge and put the items down. He slowly walked toward the edge of the building, and he looked down. He could see the lights of cars driving down the street below. He looked around at Gotham, the lights shined like stars. The wind blew through his hair and coat as he opened his arms. He stood on the ledge, just one little step and he'd be free falling. He took a deep breath, and thought about taking that step. However he opened his eyes and let his arms drop to his sides. He laughed at the thought loudly, his laugh echoing through the air. He wondered if the people below could catch his cackle in their ears. Just hours before he went for a stroll near the park, trying to rig up some mass destruction. He would come across a baseball here and there, so he got an idea.

He turned and headed back toward the bag and bat. He took off his coat and gloves setting them aside. He took the bag and bat in his hands and walked a few feet from the edge, he stopped and opened the bag. He pulled out a baseball he took a few steps and positioned himself. He threw the ball in the air and cracked it with the bat. He watched the ball fly from him into the city below. He hit a few more baseballs toward the bank across the street from him. Then switched and hit some toward the apartment buildings on the other side of the building. He hit all the baseballs, into the street, windows, office buildings, cars EVERYTHING. He laughed his head off here and there.

When he ran out of baseballs, he had been up on the roof for almost two hours. He walked to the ledge again, but this time he sat there letting his legs hang over the edge. If he sneezed, he'd probably fall he was that close to the edge. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand full of coins. One by one he dropped them from his hand to the sidewalk below. The wind blew hard against his chest. He closed his eyes and looked up at the moon, it shined down on him. He smiled; the Joker too many was a strange, insane man. However, he was not always like this. He was once a clean cut, good looking, charming, had his act together type of guy. Every now and then, if you looked close enough, you could see that guy. Hidden behind his make up and scars, there is a REAL person. He was just a guy with a twisted sense of humor and dark past. Everyone has a past right?

The Joker pulled out his knife, the blade shined in the moonlight. He ran it along the palm of his hand; the blade tingled along his skin. He LOVED the feeling of the blade on his skin. The feeling of something sharp, so close thrilled him. He would always run the blade down his hand or arm slightly; it was like a high for him. He wouldn't slice his flesh; just the feeling of the cool metal and the knowing that he could afflict pain sent his mind in a haze. He scratched his scalp with his knife, and slowly led the blade over his face. He traced the scars on the right side of his face with the knife. The Joker suddenly felt a feeling in the pit of his stomach, mixed with depression and thrill. The cool night air surrounding him, made him feel very good.

The Joker looked out at the city again. He's always loved the city night life. The lights, the sounds, the air EVERYTHING about it. His mind was always working over time, with his plans of chaos and unleashing havoc on the city. Everywhere he went he had some of his goons with him. He always had to sneak around and that was something he was good at. However it felt nice to just sit there, looking out at the city, no goons watching his back, no cops chasing him, no screaming or crying filling his ears. It set his mind at ease and let him clear his thoughts, which he needed. He looked at his pocket watch, 3am. He shrugged and got to his feet slowly. He walked back to his stuff and put his coat and gloves in the bag. He put the bag over his shoulder, took the bat in his hand and headed toward the door.

"A milk man, a nun and Mr. T walk into a bar." echoed his voice through the stairwell.

That morning Rachel walked down the side walk toward the station. She yawned and had a million things running through her mind. They had hired almost fifty volunteer police men, because the blast took out 40 of the force. Already, thirty had quit, afraid of the Joker they couldn't take the job. The Joker had this city in an uproar again and Rachel kept replaying the night he paid her a visit over in her mind. She was thankful the Joker didn't kill her that night. She just wished he'd leave her alone, she's had too many run ins with him. Each time he got more and more aggressive and she felt more and more affection for him.

She strolled down the side walk when she heard a man cussing just ahead of her. She glanced up and noticed the windshield of his car had been shattered. He picked up a baseball and threw it in the trash can. "STUPID KIDS!" he yelled. Rachel thought for a moment that was the third person she'd seen this morning complaining of baseballs. The first was a store clerk, his front window was broken, and some young women had one fly through her living room window. She was too tired to run the thoughts in her head and put pieces together.

She walked through the front doors and headed toward her office. Everyone was running around like worker bees. She bumped into a few officers who were in a panic. She didn't want to know what was going on. It was too early. She walked passed Gordon's office and heard him call for her. She stopped and went inside; he sat there looking extremely tired.

"What's going on?" she asked sitting down in front of him. "You look terrible!"

"Thank you." He said with a smile. "I was up all night; someone was having a blast last night. Alarms going off here and there, store managers, residents, everyone calling the station. All I know is that 78 windows broken and eight people were injured last night. Any guesses on who?"

"Joker?" asked Rachel.

"The little sneak, was up on the Insurance building practicing his swing." said Gordon.

"What? Why didn't anyone nab him?" asked Rachel.

"Because security guards can't seem to stay awake." said Gordon. "We caught him on tape and everything. We ran through them this morning."

"Id rather have baseballs flying all over the place then bombs and bullets." said Rachel.

"Me too." said Gordon. "Still, he's a destructive little twerp. I can't wait till he's finally caught again. Dead or alive."

Gordon's last words echoed through Rachel's mind. 'No way.' she thought. 'Gordon wouldn't put the Joker straight to death, would he?' The Joker needed to be stopped but just KILLING him, didn't seem right to her. Again she was confused by her feelings and thoughts of the Joker.

"Well, I'll let you get to work Miss. Dawes." said Gordon, grabbing the phone. "I need to order a new windshield for my car."

--

_What did you think? I thought hitting baseballs off a high building would be fun, and destructive so I thought I'd have the Joker do it. Something different for a change that isn't blowing things up. This is a typical night off for the Joker you could say lol. Just chillin' and having his destructive level down a notch or two. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it or liked it. Please review! _


	9. Office Visit

_Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't going to update today, but I'm bored and thought why not. I have over twenty chapters typed up for this story so it's not a hard task to post another. Might as well right? Anywho, this chapter was another fun one to write. Another Joker/Rachel encounter, not too spicy really but still it's an encounter. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for those of you that reviewed. Those of you that didn't, well you make me frown :( . _

**Elizabeth Tudor**_ - I know I'm a run on sentence junkie! I'm trying to cut down. Lol, I happy that it didn't mess up my chapter thought! Thanks for the review!!_

**Kendra Luehr**_ - It was fun writing the twisted thoughts the Joker had with sharp things. I thought it turned out really well how it was wrote :) thanks for the review! _

**123Ekaterina**_ - Golf actually flew through my mind, but I thought baseball would be way more fun lol. Thanks for reading!_

**the-one-and-only-joker - **_I'm sooo happy that your enjoying my story and this chapter :) thank you! _

**I don't own the Joker, though I'd like too. I also don't own Batman, Rachel and all the others. So chill, and the plot is mine. You no steal! Grrr. **

**Chapter 9**

**Office Visit**

"You have to check this out!" yelled Detective Sherman running into the station. He turned the news on the big over head TV, and the cops watched in shock.

"More than 14 car bombs have gone off this past hour, on 43 Harris Street and London Avenue." Said a reporter, smoke was surrounding her and what looked like cards. "Were unaware of how many more bombs are set and where they are. The Bomb Squad is inspecting every vehicle on these two streets. It has been confirmed, that this is an act of the Joker."

"That son of a bitch!" spat Detective Sherman.

"Alright, send out some more squads." said Gordon. "I'm going down with them. This city needs more protection." Gordon brushed passed Rachel. There was a loud blast on the TV, and the screen went blank. "Move!" yelled Gordon jogging to the front doors.

Rachel stood there, in shock and horror. She quickly went up to her office, she looked out the window and could see the smoke filling the sky from the car bombs a few blocks away. He heart was beating so hard and she went to the phone to call Bruce.

The Joker looked out the top floor window of one of the goon's apartments. He just hit a button sending a Mini Cooper sky high, making metal, cards and fire rain down on the street. He laughed and jumped for joy at the sight of people running down the street. The bomb squad was inspecting some of the cars. The Joker laughed harder and pressed against the window.

"Yes yes." he said. "Look for the bombs . . . Your not going to fiiind them." He bit at his scars on the inside of his cheek and watched the cops. "Hmmm." He reached in his pocket, took out his watch.

"Boss." said a goon in a clown mask appearing at his side.

"Hmmm?" asked the Joker still looking at his watch.

"They're starting to look through the buildings." said the Clown, the Joker didn't respond. "Sir?"

"Shhhh." said the Joker holding his hand up. "Bang!" he said pushing the button. Another car down the street blew sky high. "HAHA!" the Joker laughed putting his watch in his pocket. "What? Oh yeah, their looking through the buildings, right." He just rubbed his hands together and sighed. "Alright come on!" He turned and brushed passed the clowns and headed down the hall toward the back doors.

"I want all these buildings searched!" yelled Gordon jumping out of the van. "Check every apartment. I know that little freak is watching us. MOVE!" the SWAT team split up and headed into the buildings. He spun around hearing another blast on the other side of the block. "Clear all these people out now!"

Cops were pushing pedestrians away and tried to clear the street. News casters were also being pushed back, the only ones allowed in the area were the law enforcement, firefighters and ambulances. Gordon looked around, firefighters were trying to put out the car fires. EMTs were helping the wounded and the afraid. There were Joker cards everywhere, coated the street and raining from the sky. Gordon picked one up and gave a growl, then ripped it up.

"Another car bomb was set off just five minutes ago." said the Reporter. "So far 12 have been injured and three dead. When will this end? When will the Joker get bored of his game?"

"NEVER!" Rachel yelled at the screen. She tried to get a hold of Bruce but she didn't reach him. Alfred said that he was out doing something important. 'What is more important then saving these people?' she asked herself. She glared at the TV, seeing all those people, afraid, hurt, crying and in shock. She shook her head at the thought of the Joker laughing at all these people.

'How could someone enjoy watching others die?' she asked herself. The Joker was sick minded and insane. Just the thought of him made her sick to her stomach. Of disgust or admiration? How about both? There was something about him that she couldn't let go. She had felt bad for him and some affection. She hated herself for even thinking such thoughts.

They never found the Joker that day, 20 car bombs exploded, 19 wounded and six dead. That was only Monday though, and the Joker was just warming up. On Tuesday he hijacked a city bus and sped through the city. Causing a few fatal car crashes and sent a few passengers on the bus in a state of shock. Wednesday, the city had a black out for the whole day because the Joker blew up the city's power source. The power was out till Thursday morning, which once it came back on the news was showing one of the Jokers home videos. Starring a young woman that worked at Gotham's First Bank. Her motive, was to realize she was about to die if her mother didn't kill her boyfriend. This sent the police force in an up roar to go find this young women AND her boyfriend. They had only an hour to find both of them when they did it was too late, the mother had shot the young girl's boyfriend. Then ran through the street to get the media's attention so the Joker KNEW he was dead and not to kill her daughter. The young women showed up an hour later in City Park, scared and in shock. On Friday, things went smooth, nothing eventful happened at all that day. However, the night was different, for Rachel anyway.

Rachel sat up in her office working really hard. She was working on a few new cases and she was swamped with work up to her eyes. She had been there since 5am and all she could hear was the buzz about the Joker. Gotham's finest police force and its citizens were in an uproar all day. Afraid of what the Joker was going to do next, but nothing happened. So it went quite good, everyone's nerves had a day off. Rachel's mind was flying through events faster then the speed of light. One minute she was focused on her work then the next on Bruce. What was he doing? Why wasn't he protecting this city? What is going on? Then she'd switch to the Joker that crazy clown that had some sort of power over her. Her mind always seemed to travel to the Joker and she was starting to annoy herself.

Almost everyone had gone home for the night. It was after all almost midnight. The halls were empty and silent, finally, and she could focus on her work. She was looking down at her paper work when someone stood in the doorway. She didn't look up. She figured it was someone needing a file or something. However she did look up when the door shut behind the figure with a slam. Her eyes shot up and went wide, her mouth went dry and her hand shot toward the phone.

"Ah! Don't do that." said the Joker pointing to the phone. "If your as smart as you put on . . . you won't do it." Rachel just sat there watching the clown step closer, her hand still on the phone. "So this is your office?" he looked around. "Quite nice, a lot nicer then mine if I may add."

"You have an office?" asked Rachel with a raised brow.

"Of course." Said the Joker sitting down in the chair in front of her desk. "What do you think I do after I'm done unleashing anarchy on this city?" Rachel just shrugged. "I go to my hide out, sit in my office and think of MORE plans of mass destruction!" he laughed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I had a night off thought I'd swing by and pay my . . . special someone a visit." he smiled. "Of course she wasn't around so I thought I'd visit you." Rachel looked at him, he put his foot on the front of the desk and rocked his chair spreading his arms out. "So here I am."

"Well I figured that." she said with a glare.

"Well if you knew, then why did you ask?" he asked with a smirk.

"So you came all the way here, just to see me?" she asked. "Well you did that, now you can go."

"What you don't like my company?" he asked.

"No, I don't. I don't think Gotham likes it either!" she snapped at him. "So why don't you go destroy some other city for a while."

"Gee someone has her panties in a twist." He said still rocking his chair.

"I wonder why, and DON'T even start thinking about my panties." She said pointing at him. He just let out a laugh and set his chair down on all four legs.

"This is why I looove seeing you." said the Joker leaning forward. "You're so full of fight, it just . . . mmm hmm I love it." He growled. "Just so fun to. . . mess with. Honey you're a pranksters dream!"

Rachel looked at his face as he leaned across her desk, he grabbed a pen and annoyingly clicked it nonstop. He had a big smile on his lips and an amused look in his eye. She couldn't help but feel a twisting in her stomach. She made eye contact with him, and suddenly felt cold. His eyes dug into hers and it was like he could read her mind. She cleared her head and looked away from him. She heard him laugh as he leaned back in his seat.

"I think you like seeing me to." he said.

"Why would you think that?" she snapped her head up to look at him.

"Because, you'd call-the-cops-by-now." he sang. "I mean each and every time I see you . . . you never do anything . . . If you truly didn't like seeing me then . . . I'd be caught by now." He looked at her and licked his lips and tossed the pen back on her desk.

"The only reason, Joker, that I haven't called the cops is because I plan on living a bit longer." she said to him. "However if you'd want me to call the cops I will." She reached out and grabbed the phone. Expecting him to react, but he just sat there with his hands folded over his belly. She grabbed the phone and put it to her ear. The Joker just smiled at her, she pressed a button to the front desk. "Police station please." She spoke, the Joker just sat there with a grin. "See I'm calling the cops."

"I see that." said the Joker. Rachel listened to the phone right and an officer answered. The Joker watched her. She sat there looking at him with a blank look. He rose a brow when she hung up the phone. "No answer?"

"Alright why do you keep bugging me?" she asked.

"Change of subject, fun." he said with a laugh. "Must I spell it out for you? I...like . . . you" he spoke slowly. "I'd think you'd figure that out by now. I do after all, bug you." He licked his lips and smirked.

"Ok well. I don't like you." she said. "So why don't you get up and get out of my office and move to Australia or something."

"Hmmm." he thought for a moment. "Nah., I like where I am."

"Well leave my office." She said looking down at her paper work.

"I said that I LIKE where I am." he said. "You're not afraid of me are you?"

"Why? You're just a guy in a cheap suite and makeup." she shrugged.

"Ah," he said.

Rachel didn't look up at him, and she tried to keep her cool. To be honest she was scared. She tried not to show it. Maybe if he thought she wasn't scared of him, he'd leave her alone and bug someone that 'was scared of him. She tried to focus on her papers in front of her. Her hands were shaking on top of her desk. The Joker didn't say a word for a few minutes, the only thing that reminded her that he was there was the feeling of being watched. She felt his eyes burn into her, making her even more tense. She saw the Joker out of the corner of her eye, get up from his seat and walk around her office. Every movement he made, made her heart beat faster and harder. She heard him walk around her office and make his way behind her.

"Nice view." His voice cut through the silence. "I bet you can see all the chaos I unleash from here huh? Front row seats." Rachel didn't say anything, her eyes darted around trying to catch a glimpse of him. She didn't dare turn her head, not wanting to really see what her eyes would be met with. She heard the Joker move around behind her. His shadow fell on her as he towered over her. She felt him lean over her, his chest on her back and his hand slid down her arm to hers. He clenched her shaky hand in his gloved one tightly. "Cold?" he asked smartly.

"No." she said. "Fear."

"Hmmm." He purred in her ear. His hot breath on her skin made her stomach fill with butterflies. "Such a.. Fascinating emotion isn't it?"

Rachel's stomach ached, like it would when she was a young girl first in love. She tried to shake the feeling, but it was over come with guilt. The last person that made her feel this way was Harvey. She felt light headed, Harvey wasn't even gone a month and she was feeling these feelings for someone else. The Joker of all people. This is the man that made people feel fear and pain. She felt those feelings whenever he was around her. Yet here she was scared out of her mind, but her body was feeling lust, wanting. Wanting more of this insane mad man. She wasn't only scared of him. She was now scared of herself and her feelings.

"You're so . . . beautiful." Said the Joker as he smelled her hair. "Hmmm . . . very intoxicating." He snaked his left arm around her waist, resting his hand on her belly. 'What the hell?' Rachel called out to herself. 'Am I crazy?' She turned her head away from the Joker's face.

"Thank you," she started. "But if you think I'm interested, your wrong. So could you please just, get off of me." She tried to get up from her seat but the Joker kept her from moving.

"Who do you think your fooling?" asked the Joker with a laugh, he put his mouth to her ear. "I think you're more interested then you put on." He kissed her ear making her jump. He quickly brought his left hand up to her chin and tilted her head back. Rachel gasped when she felt the cool of his knife blade on her neck. He leaned her head back so it was resting on his shoulder and he pressed the knife to her neck. "You know, hiding your true feelings isn't good . . . Keeping things bottled up inside . . . isn't good for you." He licked his lips and spoke into her cheek. "You said you don't like my idea of chaos." He kissed her cheek roughly and pulled away. "Well how do you know, if you never TRIED it before?"

Rachel was frozen in place, she refused to blink she didn't want her tears to fall. He removed his hand from her chin, but the knife at her neck made her not move an inch. He snaked his hand down her arm and grabbed her hand in a fist and brought it up to her chest.

"You see, you and I . . . have a bond." he laughed. "You protect me . . . and frankly I MAY protect you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rachel in confusion. 'Protect me? Yeah right!' she laughed to herself.

"You had a chance tonight . . . to call those dancing bears you call 'COPS'. You didn't." He licked his lips. "I could've killed you at our last meeting . . . I didn't." His voice was husky, and sending chills down her spine. "I could kill you right now . . . " He pushed the blade harder into her skin, almost drawing blood. Rachel held her breath waiting for the final cut, but it never came. The Joker leaned his head back to her ear. "But I won't." He pushed her away from him and stood tall. He put his knife in his pocket and walked away around her desk and toward the door. Rachel looked up at him in fright, he stopped and turned with his hand on the door knob. "Well Miss. Dawes it's been fun . . . But I have a date with chaos." With a big smile and a loud laugh he disappeared slamming the door behind him. He left Rachel alone and in a state of shock.

--

_I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Yay chapter nine is down! Any who, it was fun to write so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! I love them and they give me the motive to update. Luvs! _


	10. Truth Is Out

_A big thanks sent out to those of you that reviewed! Hugs! It was homecoming week at my school so I've been so busy. Sorry for not updating sooner, like I had planned. Anyways, my friend helped me with this chapter. She wanted to help so I gave in. Might make it interesting, I thought lol. Anyways, again Gordon does know that Bruce is Batman. This chapter isn't the best, but it's pretty good. Thanks!_

**I own the plot... so chill out chicken fry! Let's do work! **

**Chapter 10**

**Truth Is Out**

"So put up a new light?" asked Rachel walking toward Gordon.

"I thought since our hero is needed and BACK that it would be a good welcome home gift." Gordon smiled at her. There was a chill in the air. November was here after all. Even though the sun wasout, the wind chilled Rachel. She pulled her coat tight to her. "So how was your weekend?"

"It was alright." said Rachel, "Caught up on some work."

"You sure are working hard." said Gordon.

"Keeping busy." she replied with a smile. "Trying to keep my mind at ease and going."

"Yeah." said Gordon. "Oh there is something I need to ask you about."

"Ok. What?" she asked with a curious expression.

"I need to you do me a favor." said Gordon reaching in his pocket and pulling out a note. "Can you give this to Bruce?"

"I never see Bruce." said Rachel.

"I know, but since you two are having a disagreement I was wondering . . . " he paused. "This could get you two talking again."

"I don't know." She said, she looked at him and he smiled. "Fine." She took the note from Gordon's cold hand. "What is it?"

"Just some information on some of Gotham's criminals." said Gordon. "That Joker has our officers side tracked we need some EXTRA help."

"Yeah, Gotham has more then one creep." said Rachel.

That afternoon Rachel headed up to Wayne Manor. A little bit of her hoped that he wasn't there, but then another thought wanted him to be there. Bruce had been so good to her throughout the years, she hated to fight with him. Deep down inside her heart she still loved Bruce, but she wasn't sure about him these days. His lying to her about Harvey really burned her spirt and she wasn't happy about it at all. She put the pieces together and it made her mad every time she thought of it. She pulled up the drive way and made her way to the doors. It was really chilly out, and the sun was about to go down.

"Ah Miss. Dawes." said Alfred opening the door. "It's an honor."

"Hey Alfred." she gave him a hug. "Is Bruce around? I have to give him something."

"Yes, he's in the study." said Alfred. Rachel entered the home and it was so much warmer then outside. "I'll go get him." Alfred left her alone in the entry, she looked around a bit and was jolted from her thoughts' moments later.

"Rachel?" asked Bruce making his way slowly to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you this." she handed out the paper that Gordon gave her. "Gordon, wanted me to drop this by. Some information on some of Gotham's scum. Ya know, little things like that." Bruce laughed and took the paper. "Look Bruce, I wanted to apologize. I should've told you about the Joker. I guess I was still bummed out at you."

"It's ok, I was just upset. What ever reason you had for not telling me, I'm sure it's a reasonable one." Said Bruce with a grin.

"You lied to me." she said with a little cold tone in her voice.

"Excuse me?" asked Bruce. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you serious?" asked Rachel.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"Harvey." she snapped. "When did he die?" Bruce just stood there looking at her, not sure how to respond. "He died, the night Gotham turned against you. The night the Joker was taken into custody. You lied to me. You said he died in the explosion . . . Two days before he ACTUALLY did die." She shook her head, her hands shook with furry. She took a deep breath and spoke again. "Why did you lie? Why?"

"Rachel it's complicated." he started.

"Well uncomplicated it." she snapped.

"I... I don't know what to say." he said. "I had my reasons."

"What reasons?" she remembered what the Joker told her back in the interrogation room. "What, are you that sick in the head that you wanted me to believe Harvey was dead so I'd go back to you?" she spoke harshly, and watched Bruce's face drain of color. "Because that's what I think you did. That is what you did, and you know it." She turned to leave but Bruce's voice echoed.

"Rachel . . . Harvey wasn't the same after the explosion." said Bruce. "He was different."

"How?" she asked turning.

"He gave up." said Bruce. "He sold his soul to the devil. Harvey simply switched sides. He fought to keep Gotham out of harms way and to defeat the evil in this city. He turned into one of those criminals out there, out of revenge."

"No he didn't." snapped Rachel.

"He did Rachel." said Bruce. "He's the one responsible for those five deaths, not me. He's the one that held Gordon's family at gun point. He blamed them for saving him instead of you." He took a deep breath. "I took the wrap for Harvey. Gotham doesn't need to know what really happened to their hero. Harvey was a good man, Rachel. I didn't want you to know. Not yet anyways.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she yelled at him. "WHY!"

"I thought I was protecting you." said Bruce.

Rachel's heart was filled with anger, pain, hate, furry. She wasn't sure what to do. Her eyes filled with tears, she fought to keep them from falling. Her knees were weak and shaking. She looked at Bruce and shook her head. She spun on her heals and walked out of the manner. She quickly walked to her car, stumbling here and there. She was so upset she could hardly think, her driving wasn't great but she managed to stay on the road. She entered the city, by this time her emotions were sky rocketing.

She pulled up to her apartment complex, and shut the car off. She sat for a few moments, trying to get her head straight. She looked in the mirror, her eyes were red and puffy, tears were on her face, and her nose was runny. She tried to clean her face, before she went out into the cold. She got out of the car and locked the doors, and headed out of the parking area. The sun was down by now, no moon in the sky leaving dark endless shadows all around. Rachel screamed when someone grabbed her arm and jerked her back into the shadows. She felt a splitting pain in the back of her head, when it made friends with the brick wall behind her. She saw a dark outline in front of her, and panic rose in her body and voice.

"Look just take what you want!" she said throwing her purse and the figure. "Just please, don't hurt me." Tears were in her eyes. "Please." The figure just stepped in closer to her. "Stop."

"You said I could take what I wanted." Cackled a voice, which was way too familiar to her. "I won't hurt you . . . if you just relax."

"YOU!" she spat, with instinct she shoved her hands into his chest. "Get away from me." She ripped her purse from his hands.

"Hey!" the Joker's voice roared, as he grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall so she couldn't push him away. "You said I could take what I wanted . . . I intend to do that." Rachel didn't speak, she had a cold glare and tears in her eyes, his grip on her arms was so tight her hands were tingling. "Why so nervous, beautiful?" He leaned his head closer to her. He was just inches away rom her face.

"Get off me." she said, fear and rage in her voice.

"You didn't say please." he laughed.

"You don't deserve a please." she snapped at him, her voice cool and calm.

"You don't deserve to be let go." he smiled at her. "Besides . . . I think there is a part of you that . . . doesn't want to be let go." He leaned in closer to her, his nose almost touching hers. "I think you enjoy . . . Being in these positions, with little ol' me."

"You're sick." She hissed trying to break free from him, but his grip tightened on her. "Let go!" she screamed, tears splashing on her cheeks and sobs in her throat.

"Hey." He hissed, his voice deepened into a growl making Rachel even more nervous. "Shhhh . . . Someone might hear you. We don't want that . . . Not. One. Bit." He ran his tongue across his bottom lip. "So your going to be a good girl, and keep your mouth shut."

Rachel held her breath, and tried to stop the sobbing. The tears fell from her eyes and ran down her face. She bit her lip, trying not to make a sound as he leaned his head into her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. He bit the soft flesh, making her bite harder on her lip almost making it bleed. He ran his tongue from her neck up to her ear. His hot breath warming her frozen flesh, he nipped at her ear.

"See this doesn't hurt." he whispered in her ear. "Does it?" Rachel was afraid to move, then his rough voice rang in her ear. "Does it?!"

"Y..yes" she stuttered, the Joker pulled his head back looking into her face with a 'how?' look on his painted one. "My dignity."

"Hmmm." he growled and laughed. "This could be fun." he licked his lips, his eyes looking into hers.

He pulled her closer to him, her chest to his. He put her hands behind her back and pinned her against the wall again. She tried to move her hands but she couldn't, the force of his body on hers bruised her hands into the brick. His free hand rested on her hip, again he buried his face into her neck. More tears fell from Rachel's eyes as his scarred lips ran over her skin. 'God! I wish I didn't upset Batman!' she screamed at herself.

--

The Joker loved the feel of Rachel's soft skin as he traced his battered lips along her collar bone, up the side of her neck. He could feel her hands squirming behind her, and gripped them tight with his right hand. The brick wall was cutting up his knuckles but he didn't care, he thrived on pain. He could feel her tears drip from her chin and onto his neck as he bit at her ear. He could feel and hear her teeth grinding, out of anger and pleasure? He ran his left hand from her hip up her stomach slowly. He felt her breath quicken and her hands try desperate to break free.

"Calm down." he chuckled in her ear, as he ran his hand farther up her torso. Rachel's knee flung up and cracked him in the crotch. The Joker's breath caught, as the pain radiated. He bent forward a little bit and caught his breath, and let out a laugh. "Must I remind you... I love that light fight in you." He slowly looked up at her eyes. He moved closer, his eyes boring into hers. "hmmm." he bit the inside of his cheek. Her eyes were filled with fear, pain, anger and hate it was all directed to him. "I love it." he growled, he gripped her chin with his hand. "Don't you?... Yes." he made her nod her head. "Want to know a secret?" he licked his lips and leaned forward and spoke into her ear. "If you fight it, it'll hurt..." he took a deep breath, smelling her hair. "If you don't, it could be enjoyable... but still hurt." he giggled in her ear.

Rachel turned her head away from him, and he lashed out on the side of her neck, biting her flesh so hard she gave a scream of pain. Blood formed at the teeth marks on her neck, he gave a laugh and licked the wound. Her warm blood on his tongue tasted so good to him. He felt her throat rumble as she let out a cough/sob, he paused and slowly pulled his head away from her.

"Miss. Dawes, I believe I've graced you with my presents tonight enough." he stepped away from her. She looked so scared, her eyes were red, tears pouring out of them down her cheeks. Her breath could be seen in the cold night air, hard and fast breaths. She hugged herself and looked at him. He put his hands in his coat pockets, tilted his head and smirked. He had a feeling in his gut, one that he wasn't real familiar with. At least, not that often. A part of him felt a bit bad, kind of wishing he could take back what he did. Then again, he was the Joker he could care less. So he turned on his heals and disappeared in the shadows.

--

Rachel could hardly breath, but once he was gone and out of sight she ran towards the front doors of the apartment building. She stumbled up the stairs and quickly ran to her door. She dug in her purse quickly to find the keys. She was in panic and the adrenalin in her system was working over time. She was in such a hurry you'd think something was chasing her. Rachel screamed when a voice behind her rang out. "You alright?" She spun and saw her neighbor, Mark with a worried look on her face.

"Uh, I'm fine." she said turning back to her door.

"Rachel, what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing." she dug deeper in her purse and finally found her keys. "Nothing, I'm fine... Don't worry about me."

"It's hard not to." he chuckled. "... It was the Joker wasn't it?" his words echoed in Rachel's head.

"What?" she asked not looking at him but unlocking her door.

"He was here that night, I saw him." said Mark. "He's stalking you isn't he?"

"What are you talking about?" she faked a laugh. "Stalking me? Are you insane? No, nothing is going on I just had a rough day at work." she opened her door. "It's none of your business anyways."

She slammed the door in his face and turned on her lights. She put her stuff down and took off her coat. She was in a paranoid state, he got in her apartment once he could do it again. She went around and turned on all her lights, and shut herself in the bathroom. She washed her bruised and scraped up hands, and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were blood shot, and she looked as if she'd been crying for years. She could still feel the Joker's body against hers, the heat from his body and breath. She felt dirty and quickly turned on the shower. She tried to wash away any trace of him, from his warm breath on her ears to his dried saliva on her neck. She got out of the shower and wrapped her robe around her tightly. She looked at her neck in the mirror where he bit her and then sucked the blood away. The bite mark was bruised already and very painful. She'd have fun explaining that one to everyone at work tomorrow. She went into the living room, all was quiet and still. Any noise would make her jump, she sat on in the recliner, hugged a pillow tight and tried to fall asleep.

--

_Alright, this chapter I'm not real sure how I feel about it. My friend edited it, and changed a few things so props to her lol. The whole Bruce and Rachel conversation, I dunno I didn't think it turned out good. Not everything was said so of course they'll have another encounter. I think that was the only down fall I could find in this chapter really was that. Anyways, read and review! Thank's lots to all that do! Peace! _


	11. She's My Prize

_Hey, I was going to update yesterday but I'm fighting a nasty cold! GRRRR but all is good for now I hope. Omg has anyone heard the new Nickel Back song? It's amazing, it kinda gave me some ideas for some upcoming chapters. I dunno, music is an inspiration :D anyhow Thanks for all the amazing reviews! They mean a lot and plus gets me writing more and more. This chapter was fun to write, like all the rest. I hope you enjoy it, there's some Batman Joker face crunching involved lol. Thanks (Kendra Luehr, VampyreVixen16, the-one-and-only-joker, Pink-Angel91 and everyone else!) _

**I own the plot, soooo don't steal it or I'll hunt ya down. **

Chapter 11

**She's My Prize**

Two days had passed since the incident that night with the Joker. Rachel was still paranoid at every little sound. She spent most of her time at her office or the station working. She was scared of both places because he's paid her a visit at both locations. However, if she was at the station, she'd have cops and more people around then at her apartment with locked doors. She worked as slowly as possible, so she wouldn't get off early. She tried hard to hide the bite mark on her neck from everyone, not wanting to explain herself. She didn't have a cover up story for this one, everyone knew she wasn't seeing anybody. Her neck was still sore, and the fabric rubbing against the wound was just as painful.

As the days grew colder and colder, the Joker's rain of terror on the city grew hotter and hotter. Not a day went by when something crazy happened to the city. Yesterday, a bus of high school kids got high jacked and went missing. The police found most of the students, but five were missing. Every now and then one would pop up out of no where on the sidewalk, in front of the police station, banks, anywhere. All had painted faces, and mumbled of nonsense. The Joker wasn't showing mercy for anyone. Everything goes. No rules applied. The people of Gotham were scared out of their minds, and the police force had so much on their hands. Batman finally took over some night duty and got some of Gotham's scum off the streets and behind bars. He couldn't catch the Joker though, he had yet come close. Batman came out at night, and the Joker would come out anytime. Day or night, rain or shine, freezing or hot didn't matter. How do you fight someone, who doesn't have any limitations?

The Joker stood on the edge of the roof, of Gotham's First National Bank. He looked out at the city, chaos has made Gotham it's home for weeks. Still no one could touch him, because he was too sly and slick for anyone to get their hands on him. He loved it. He loved the sensation of being the most feared thing in the city. His eyes filled with mass destruction and his mind filled with plans of chaos. He was an agent of chaos, it was a title he lived for. A smile on his lips and a fire in his eyes he turned slowly from the city to his goons.

"Well boys." he said. "Ready to unleash . . . chaos and mass destruction on this city . . . Again." They all nodded and responded. "Well lets get to it." He laughed and turned slowly to the city again. "Maybe we can get the Bat out of his cave. Hmmm." He licked his lips.

Two of his thugs ran to the edge of the building and jumped on the zip line that ran from the bank to an apartment complex across the street. The cars below didn't even notice the two clowns hovering above them in the night sky. The Joker had some roof accesses as a get away plan, incase Batman showed up. A little game of cat and mouse, the Joker figured.

"Now to get Bat-Boys attention." He reached in his pocket and took out a sling shot. The goon next to him handed him a mini-pipe bomb, had enough power to blow up a dumpster so not too bad. The Joker stepped up on the ledge of the building. He scanned the lights of the cars 43 stories below. He aimed at the cars stopped at a red light and fired. Bang! He laughed hearing screams below him. He shot another, and another at the sidewalks. The screams filled his ears and it was music to him. He jumped around in joy and looked to the apartment building.

He noticed a window was open in an apartment eye level to him, a grin on his face

and a heart of ice he fired a bomb through the window. He laughed when he heard a woman screaming bloody murder. He threw his weapon to a goon, who took over. The Joker walked to the other side of the building, the bombs blasting and screaming filled his ears. Then sirens, his smile got bigger as he ran to the edge and looked for the cops.

"HA HA! Finally!" he laughed loudly. He was so focused on the cops that he didn't notice the Batman light shine in the sky behind him. "Stupid pigs!" he made a snort like a pig and laughed. "HA! PIG! Police. In. Gotham." He laughed at his own joke and the remaining goons laughed with him.

"Good one sir." said a clown next to him.

"Shut up." said the Joker calmly as he smacked him. "Now where is the Batman?"

The Joker was a smart one. He wasn't dumb at the least. He thought this night over and over in his mind all day, and any flaws that could happen he had a back up plan. Tonight he was determined to face off with Batman. He has been out on the loose for weeks now and Batman hasn't even made an appearance. There was a banging on the door behind him and he just shrugged it off. The cops couldn't gain roof access, the door was welded shut.

"We have you surrounded." Said a cop's voice on the megaphone, below them. The Joker just turned slowly to the sound, and laughed. "If you refuse too corporate, we will open fire."

"We have you surrounded." Mimicked the Joker, and laughed loudly. "We'll open fire!" he jumped up and down quickly and grabbed one of his goons by the collar. "Do I ever corporate? NO!" he shoved him back, walking toward the edge.

"This is your last warning!" said the voice again.

"Yeah yeah." Said the Joker digging in his pocket. He pulled out a remote, and activated it. "3... 2... 1... Boom." He whispered and pushed the red button.

The streets around the bank were all rigged with explosives. The Joker spent most of his time today, under Gotham's streets. There was a rumbled, and a loud blast surrounded them. Dust, rocks, metal, everything filled the air. The goons all hit the floor, covering their ears and heads. The Joker ducked down next to the edge and leaned his head against the four-foot cement pad and laughed. Screams, filled the air mixed with shattered glass as windows got blown out from the force of the blast. The rumble finally stopped, car alarms were going off, screaming echoed through the city. The Joker laughed loudly and hard, his laughed cut through the cold air.

He sat there for a few minutes just listening to the crying and screaming of the people below. He chuckled to himself, with a big smile on his face. He finally glanced up and saw the Batman light that had shined in the sky for more than ten minutes now. The Joker watched it, biting the scars on the inside of his mouth and cracked his knuckles. He faintly heard something behind him but he ignored it, then something swooped right over him followed by a gust of wind. He looked up and watched Batman land on the roof about 30 feet away from him. The Joker licked his lips and slowly got to his feet. The goons went after Batman, who didn't even notice the Joker behind him. A bone crushing fight broke out as one of the goons got hit right in the nose, and went down like a tone of bricks.

"Hmmm." The Joker quickly and quiet like went up to Batman and wrapped his arm around his throat. Batman stumbled back, and gagged as the Joker's grip tightened. "Hey! Batboy! Fashionably late I suppose." The goon punched Batman in the gut a few times. Batman jumped up and kicked the goon in the chest, the force pushed Batman and the Joker back a few feet. The Joker stumbled over his own feet and fell with Batman crashing down on him. He saw stars as his head bounced off the concrete, and he got the air knocked out of him. "GET OFF OF ME!" he growled shoving Batman off him. "Get some Jenny Crag!" With a flash Batman grabbed the Joker by the front of his shirt and vest dragging him to his feet. "Just don't hit the nose!" said the Joker, "I broke it the other day and it still hurts."

Batman's fist connected with the middle of the Joker's torso. The Joker gaged and lost his breath, but forced a laugh. Batman threw him into the side of an air cooling box. He wrapped his hands around the Joker's throat, and seized his laughing. The Joker was losing his air supply, as he reached in his pocket and grabbed his knife. He snapped open the blade and quickly sunk the blade into Batman's shoulder. He groaned in pain and the Joker body slammed him, making him loose his balance. The Joker kicked him a few times in the stomach, and stomped on his back.

"You must be rusty." Said the Joker with a laugh. Batman caught him off guard and rolled over before he could stomp on his head and got to his feet quickly. The Joker wasn't there, he scanned the rooftop for him but didn't see him. The Joker laughed behind him, Batman turned to face him. He had the welding torch in his hand, a bright blue and orange flame bled from the tip. "You wanna play? Come on." The Joker laughed, as Batman hesitated. "Tic toc, tic toc . . . " said the Joker. The screaming continued in the streets below, sirens could be heard in the distance. "Ah listen to those pathetic people." snarled the Joker. "Maybe if the so-called HERO of Gotham, wasn't late to work none of this would've happened."

"Like anyone can stop you from doing anything." said Batman, a cold glare in his eyes.

"True." said the Joker. "So how was running from the cops? It's a rush isn't it? Hmmm . . . I mean killing those five people, and the ones that you . . . LET me kill. I thought I was the crazy one."

"You still are." said Batman, he raised his arm and shot blades out toward the Joker. One caught him in the forearm and another nicked his neck. Batman rushed him while he was distracted, throwing him hard into the metal door. The cops were banging on the other side making the Joker bounce forward into Batman who threw him back. The Joker grabbed the points of Batman's mask and head butted him. A throbbing pain shot through the Joker's skull, he put a hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Ah, what is that made out of lead?" he asked blinking his eyes hard, hand still on his forehead. Batman raised a fist to hit him and the Joker put out his hands. "Wait wait wait." The cops banged on the door again. "Will you stop!" yelled the Joker through the door, he looked back at Batman. "What are you going to do? Beat me up?... Like that is really going to do you any good . . . I mean . . . If you haven't noticed, it doesn't even faze me." Batman's fist crushed into the side of the Joker's jaw. He crumbled out of Batman's grip onto the ground. "Ah. I take it as a 'yes'." He popped his jaw in place. Before he knew it, Batman kicked him in the gut, the Joker just rolled over and laughed. Batman walked up to him, and crouched down over him. Grabbed him by the front and pulled him closer to him.

"I want you to leave Gotham." said Batman. "Turn yourself in. Now."

"Hmmmm, let me think about it." The Joker scratched his chin. "Uh no, you see if I left . . . What would you do every night between ten and three a.m.? Nothing." The Joker's hand reached for the welding torch as he spoke. "I mean. I left a mark on Gotham a BIG one. Now, I left a mark on you . . . but I'm. Not. Done. Yet." With that he turned the torch on and shoved it in the side of Batman's mask. He groaned and the Joker kicked him in the chest and jumped to his feet. He laughed as he ran towards the zip line. He jumped on and zoomed across the street toward the apartments. A clown cut the line after the Joker landed on the roof. The Joker walked toward his goons, ripping the blade that shot him minutes ago out of his arm. Blood poured down his arm and blood covered his neck from the other blade. "Hmmm. Send a line that goes . . . right there." He pointed to a lighted

window of the building across from him. The clown looked at him strangely, but did what he was told. There was a gust of window behind them and the Joker turned to see an upset and very angry Batman.

"HEY! You made it! I was starting to worry about you." The Joker had a skip in his step as be moved closer, but made sure he was out of reach. "Ow. What happened to your face?" Batman just glared at him. "Oh that's right, darn . . . I did, that didn't I?" Said the Joker pretending to sound sincere, and look a deep breath and let it out. "Sorry." The Joker tilted his head and smiled, a goon ran up to Batman and hit him with a club. "Sorry to have to leave you Batty, but I have a date."

--

Rachel got up from the floor of her office, the blast had shook everything off the walls and shelves. She could hear sirens and people outside in panic. She slowly walked to the door and looked down the halls. People were running here and there, trying to figure out what was going on. She went back into her office and rushed for the phone to call Gordon. She screamed and lost balance when something or SOMEONE crashed through her window. She could hear someone moving around at the foot of her desk. She was afraid, but had an idea of who it was.

"Hey beautiful!" said the Joker jumping to his feet. "Miss me?" he held his arms out, and Rachel just shook in fright. "Don't I get a hug?"

"What are you doing?" asked Rachel keeping her distance from him.

"What?" he looked at the broken window. "Look at that mess!" he jumped to the window. "Rachel, that's coming out of your pay!" he laughed. He stood still for a moment, Rachel saw blood covering the left side of his neck. She was distracted by his bloody neck and screamed when he rushed her quickly grabbing her arms and pushing her back to the wall.

"Let go!" she yelled.

"But sweetheart . . . I missed you." His voice was husky as his eyes twitched. "Didn't you miss me?"

"No." she said calmly.

"Deep down . . . "He ran his hand up the inside of her thigh, she felt his gloved hand on her skin. 'great the day I wear a skirt!' she screamed to herself. "Deep down . . . I know you missed me." He growled, his mouth inches from hers.

Rachel looked into his eyes. She found his eyes interesting. They held so many emotions. Making them very mysterious to her. She always admired ones eyes and these were a pair she couldn't help be hypnotized by them. Between fear and excitement, those were the two feelings that ran through her every time she stared in those eyes. This man had an effect on her that she couldn't explain. One minute she's screaming and pushing him away from her then the next she melts into his touch, like she was right then and there. She didn't fight him to keep his hands to himself. She just let him do what he was going to do. After all you couldn't stop him, he just did things.

"Hmmm, is one getting use to me?" he said with amusement. "Seems that way. You're not . . . pushing. Screaming . . . You simply are."

"I've had one to many encounters with you, and I've learned a few things." said Rachel. "You pray off fear."

"Mmhmmm." he growled. "I like you even more." He laughed, grabbed her head and kissed her hard on the lips. Rachel didn't have time to react. It was a quick, hard peck. He shoved her away, and licked his lips. "Yum." Just then Batman came crashing through the window, Rachel screamed at the surprise. The Joker turned around and faced Batman. "Don't you ever knock? I mean . . . we were having a moment." he motioned to Rachel, with a smirk on his face.

"Get away from her!" roared Batman.

"You didn't say please." said the Joker in that mocking way that drove EVERYONE up the wall.

"I'm going to break your neck!" hissed Batman. "If you touch her, I'm going to kill you."

"Too late Batboy, I already did." snorted the Joker.

Rachel had herself pressed against the wall, she wasn't ready for whatever was going to happen. She covered her mouth and her breath caught in her throat when Batman grabbed the Joker and slammed his face down on her desk. The Joker's face bounced off the wooden surface and he sank down to the ground, his laugh filled the air. Batman pulled him to his feet and threw him into the wall, he grabbed him roughly and spun him around and punched him in the nose.

"OW!" yelped the Joker as he slid to the ground holding his blood gushing nose. "What did I say? Huh? No nose hitting! That's a foul! I get three free hits!" He cracked his nose in his hands, making Rachel want to gag. He stood up from the floor, as soon as he got to his feet he was punched in the gut. "See, now I think it's my turn." He groaned as Batman slammed him into the wall again. The Joker laughed, splattering blood all over Batman's face. This action made him spin the Joker around and throw him roughly on the ground. Rachel watched in horror as the Joker took a brutal beating, she felt sick in her stomach. A part of her wanted to help him, to tell Bruce to stop but she was glued to the wall. The Joker quickly crawled to his feet and jumped at her, she screamed when he grabbed her and pressed a blade to her neck.

"If you hurt her I'll-" started Batman.

"You'll what? Hit me?" the Joker laughed, blood showered the side of Rachel's face. "That's been working great so far." He made his way around the office. "Now, take off that mask and I'll let little miss sunshine here loose."

"DON'T!" yelled Rachel. "Don't do it!"

"Don't do it." Said the Joker in a girly voice, then his voice growled. "DO IT!" Rachel felt the blade dig at her neck, stinging the flesh. Rachel gasped when he spun her around and held her over the window's edge. "Want me to let her go again?" the Joker asked with a big smile on his face.

"NO!" yelled Batman.

"Oh ok." The Joker pulled Rachel to him, her chest to his. "Mmm I think I like this better." He growled, looking to Batman. "Now, your going to be a good Bat and not move." The Joker put his knife to Rachel's neck again and walked toward the door keeping his eyes on Batman the whole way. "Don't move . . . sit . . . stay" he opened the door and slowly backed out of the room. "You follow me, I'm going to kill her." He gave a big smile and a small bow. "Thanks for you time! Nighty night!" with that he shoved Rachel forward down the hall, to the elevators. The knife cut her here and there as they moved quickly, she caught a few people's eyes as he shoved her into the elevator. Jeff, a guy she use to work with was in there and the Joker grabbed him by the front and threw him through the doors before they shut. "Hmmm more alone time." he purred in her ear.

"Don't touch me." she hissed backing away from him.

"Feisty girl!" he laughed loudly. "Hmmm." He scanned the elevator. There was a fireman's ax in the glass safety box. Rachel heard the glass break and turned to see him pull the ax out. She watched him run his hand along the blade. It gave her chills.

"So are you going to kill me?" she asked, and he slowly turned to her.

"Well, sweetheart why would I do that?" he laughed. "If I did though . . . Were in an elevator, make sure you hit the up button before I kill you." He smiled. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, they were on the first floor.

The Joker quickly grabbed her and shoved her out of the elevator and down the hall away from the front doors. He led her toward the back exit, here and there someone would stop and scream for her. The Joker banged the back doors open, spun her around shoving her into the arms of a clown making her scream. "Do you mind? I'm trying to think . . . " growled the Joker. They could hear movement on the other side of the door. The Joker pressed himself against the wall near the door the ax in his firm grip.

"Freeze!" yelled a cop as he rushed through the door. The Joker turned the ax around in his hand and swung. The spike on the ax caught the cop in the belly. Blood splattering, the cop fell limp at the Joker's feet. The Joker laughed, making Rachel feel complete disgust for the man. The clown threw her in the back of a van, Rachel looked up from the floor and saw two more clowns inside. The Joker jumped in behind her shutting the doors, and they sped off. They drove around the block and passed cops, who didn't even notice who they were.

Rachel was still on the floor, and shoved a clown as he started petting her hair. While she was concentrating on him, the clown on her other side couldn't keep his hands off her. She was fighting both of them off her, and they wouldn't leave her alone. If one wasn't playing with her hair, the other was trying to get up her skirt. "STOP!" she yelled, tears in her eyes. She looked up in front of her at the Joker, who sat behind the driver. His nose was still bleeding, leaving a trail down his face and neck. Blood dripped from his chin, every once in awhile making him look even more scary. His half-open eyes were filled with amusement, and his smirk let her know he was enjoying her frustration. "Leave me alone!" Rachel screamed turning her head to the clown to her right. "Please!" The two clowns just chuckled at her, and their hands continued their mission of 'touching every part of her body'. Rachel felt sick, their gross hands touching her flesh. She sat up and pushed her way to the back doors, trying to keep them away from her. One reached out and grabbed her face, bringing it close to his. He took off his mask and Rachel gave a short gasp. He was really weird looking, his eyes were wide and dark, he had scars all over his face, and his nose looked like it was severely burned at one point. He smiled at her, showing rows of missing teeth and his breath was nasty making her gag. His face was close to hers and she held her breath trying to pull away from him. His grip on her head tightened making her ears ring and her head start to pound. He turned her head and smelled her hair, making her feel really dirty.

"Please . . . " she whispered, her eyes on the Joker who just sat and watched. "Please . . . " to be honest she'd rather deal with the Joker then this guy. She pleaded to him with her eyes, as tears slightly fell from them. The Joker didn't say anything, but sat there watching. "Please!" The Joker ran his tongue across his bottom lip and let out a sigh. Rachel closed her eyes, as tears fell from them down her face and onto the dusty van floor. Her heart jumped for joy when she heard the Joker's voice.

"Hey." He said in a firm voice, she opened her eyes and saw him lean forward grabbing the goon roughly. "I took her. You didn't. She's my prize." The goon let her go and the Joker grabbed her hand and pulled her forcefully to him. She sat next to him the rest of the trip, to God only knows where.

--

_Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this chap. I know not much Joker Rachel contact. There will be some soon, I promise! Anyways, I wasn't wanting to have Rachel be kidnaped. That was the last thing I wanted but it just worked out that way. So please leave me some reviews, I love them! _


	12. Honey I'm Home

Alright, this is somewhat a short chapter but I had a few minutes and thought why not update

_Alright, this is somewhat a short chapter but I had a few minutes and thought why not update. I loved all the reviews! Thank you sooo much! It makes me more amped to actually update. So the more reviews the better! :). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again for all the reviews! I wrote non-stop on this story all week. I stayed home all week due to a nasty cold, actually I kind of milked it a little. So I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!! _

**Laurenmlbc **_– _I'm happy your enjoying my story! I wasn't too crazy about having Rachel kidnapped, just because I've read a pile of stories that have that plot. I kind of wanted the Joker to bug her in her own environment sort of speak. I'm happy you like it though! Thanks for the reviews!

**HoveringthroughoutTime – **Actually I've only seen the movie five times. I tried to make all of the characters seem real and true to the actual ones. So thanks for noticing! I hope your eyes didn't kill you after you read this whole story in one night!

**Kendra Luehr – **The last thing I want to do is make the Joker all sappy and mushy. Then it wouldn't be the Joker, he'd be some clown that hands out flowers and pink cupcakes! Thanks for the review!

**NightDragon8** – Thanks for the review and comment! I've tried hard to make all these guys seem realistic and believable so I'm happy I've accomplished that! Keep reading please!

**The-one-and-only-joker – **Thanks for the chicken soup, amazing! Lol, like always thanks for the review! Happy you enjoy my story!

**Take note, I own the plot and that little guy Mark… that's about it. All the Batman characters belong to DC Comics… Though I have the Joker hiding in m closet at the moment… I'll return him to you shortly DC Comics! :D **

**Chapter 12**

**Honey I'm Home!**

Rachel felt the eyes of the two clowns on her the whole trip. She couldn't tell where they were going, her mind was preoccupied. The man sitting next to her, kept still and silent the whole way. Rachel was shocked, she'd expect the Joker to be... well annoying. He always was. Why was he acting different? Maybe Batman knocked the laughter right out of him. Nah. Rachel had never seen Bruce that violent before, it scared her. Sure the Joker was a bad man, but that was a violent beating. Bruce did have strong feelings for her; it seemed he'd do anything for her. Even lie about Harvey's death, so why wouldn't he beat the Joker to a pulp for just touching her. These thoughts ran through her mind.

Her eyes started to feel tired and her eye lids got heavy. The last thing she wanted to do was fall asleep, God only knows what would happen to her. There were no windows in the back; they were all blacked out so she had no idea where she was going. She didn't dare turn her head; she didn't want any attention drawn to her. She watched the Joker out of the corner of her eye; he sat there in the same spot with the same look on his face. That smirk, that was always present on his face during his destructive times and his face beating times. Rachel didn't understand him, how could he be so amused with pain? Especially his own! That is what scared her most about him. He killed for fun, it was his cheap entertainment. Between that and watching him get a thrill out of being beaten badly, sacred her most about him.

"Where are we going?" she asked finally finding her voice, and slowly turning to him. She waited for a response which she never got. "Where are we going?"

"Disney Land." said the Joker.

"I'm being serious." she said.

"And I'm not?" asked the Joker, slowly turning his head to face her. He put a finger to his lips, "Shhhh." he turned away.

Rachel was struggling to stay awake, she was so tired. When she was about to fall asleep, she jumped with alert as the van stopped. The two clowns opened the doors and jumped out, the Joker shoved Rachel forward off the seat and out the doors. She stumbled and fell onto the hard ground, scraping her chin. She heard the Joker laugh as he jumped out of the van.

"Watch your step." he chuckled grabbing her arms and pulling her up. "Clumsy." he smiled at her and pushed her forward. "Honey I'm home!" he called out, his voice echoing through the walls.

Rachel looked around; she guessed she was in an old mill or a factory of some sort. Big open spaces, rusty machinery and stairs and metal scraps here and there in the dust. The windows were all dusty; no light could hardly shine through. The big doors behind her closed, leaving them in darkness. There was a buzz and a switch was flipped, the dusty lights shined down on them. Rachel covered her eyes, as they stung to the change. She slowly opened them, and fell forward as the Joker shoved her hard. She fell onto the dusty floor, bruising her hands and knees. She looked up and saw a bunch of clowns circle her, their shoes stirring the dust. She sneezed a few times and tears filled her eyes. She looked up and watched the Joker walk around her crumbled form. He had a knife in his hand and a smile on his lips as he bounced the blade.

With out warning be grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her to her knees. He kneeled down behind her, laying her head on his shoulder, her back between his knees and the knife danced along the flesh of her neck. He licked her neck to her ear giving it a kiss he shoved her forward on the floor again. He kicked dust at her making her choke and gag. He laughed loudly, the sound echoed through the building. She heard the faint mumble of the clowns; she flinched when the Joker yelled.

"Shut up!" he roared spinning around to face the clowns. His voice echoed through the metal walls and humid air. Rachel screamed when he spun around and grabbed her arm, he pulled her up to eye level. "Why, sweetheart... you look nervous." He ran his knife up her arm lightly and to her collar bone. "Would you like me to take away all your fears? Hmmm..." he ran his knife down between her breasts and to her belly. He ran his tongue long his bottom lip and smiled. "I'd like that." Rachel's stomach turned with disgust, her hands clenched in fists and with out warning she slugged him in the jaw. He didn't back up or even seem fazed, he looked at her slowly and smiled. "Hmmm... You're sooo much fun." he growled.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked as tears dripped down her dusty face. The Joker bit as his lip and smiled at her, tilting his head he leaned down.

"What would you like me to do?" he asked.

"Let me go." She said with red puffy hopeful eyes. The Joker looked at her for a moment and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. He hummed and acted as though he was in thought. He stood straight and linked his fingers, twirling his thumbs. Rachel had a light heart of hope that he was going to actually give in and let her go. She thought she was going out on a limb for even thinking that but still had hope. He looked at her, clicked his tongue and smiled showing rows of his yellow teeth splashed with red from his makeup. He gave a laugh. That screech of a laugh that made her skin crawl and the hope vanish.

"You're just a silly… silly person." He said breathlessly patting her face. "Maybe you should become a jester huh?" He looked into her scared, angry eyes and stopped laughing. He tilted his head and stood up straight; he put his knife in his pocket and cracked his neck. "Get her out of here."

Two of the clowns grabbed her dragging her to her feet and taking her away. With one last look at the Joker's smug face through her teary vision she was dragged off. They took her through a set of double doors and down a very cold damp hallway. They rounded a corner and down a few steps, she stumbled a little but they kept on pulling her. They banged open a rusty door and threw her inside, she tripped and fell again. She got to her feet just in time to see the door slam and hear it lock. She ran up to the door and slammed her fists against the hard metal. Exhaustion flooded over her and she slowly sank down to the cool cement floor.

She looked around the room, there wasn't much in there. Just a work table with a chair sitting upside down on the surface, dust coated the floor; a few metal barrels were lined along the wall, and a few dusty boxes. There weren't any windows, the only light she had was the light above her that buzzed and flickered. She felt her eyes get really heavy and her arms and legs shake... She didn't want to sleep; it was the last thing she wanted. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tight. She wanted out of here, she wanted to go home. Tears trailed down her cheeks and she thought of Harvey.

The Joker pounded up the metal stairs, his hand sliding along the thin metal rail. He walked along the cat walk up over the huge empty room that just a few moments ago Rachel had been laying on its dusty floor. With every step the wire metal surface beneath his shoes creaked. He banged open the door in front of him and walked over to his chair and sat down heavily. Every bone in his body was sore from getting beat with Batman's fists. He took off his gloves and coat, giving a stretch. His left hand was covered with blood from the wound on his arm. The blood trailed down his arm into his glove, coating it with dried blood. He scratched his chin, the dried blood on his face made it itch. He got up and crossed the room to the door opposite the one he just came from. He walked down a cool hall, stumbled down some steps and limped into the bathroom.

He flipped the switch and looked in the mirror; blood covered the lower half of his face and neck. He turned on the water and began to wash his face. Taking the paint and blood off his skin, making it feel like new. It took about fifteen minutes for him to wash his whole face free of blood and paint. He looked in the mirror at his new clean face. The Joker was actually pretty good looking, despite the bumpy jagged scars on his cheeks and lip. His dirty blond hair, splashed with green hung over his face as he leaned on the sink. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the edge. He slowly looked back at his reflection; he had a cold glare in his eye. His eyes had a tint of dark around them; his nose was slightly swollen, and bruised, along with his left cheek bone. His eyes started to twitch as he glared hard at himself and bit his lip. A few drops of blood dripped from his nose but he ignored it as the red drops trailed over his lips and his chin. He stared at himself for what seemed like forever. The sight made his blood boil and his heart pound in his ears. He finally snapped out of his trance and shook his head slightly.

He grabbed a wet towel and cleaned the blood off his face. He cleaned his arm and neck as good as he could, the wounds stung as the wet fabric ran over them. He gave a shiver as a chill washed over him, sending goose bumps up and down his body. He ran through everything that happened that night. Rachel, the Batman, the fighting, the bombs and the cops. Kidnapping Rachel wasn't part of his plan; it just folded in there nicely. He bit at his scars and racked his brain on what to do next. He cleared his throat, stood tall and brushed the front of his vest. He popped his neck and smiled in the mirror, turning on his heals he switched the light off and exited the room.

"Boss you're on the news!" yelled a thug running up the stairs and banging open the door to the Joker's "office". The Joker sat there with his head in his hands looking down at the desk. "You're on the news." The Joker looked up and spun around in his chair turning on one of the many TV screens. He peered at the screen and looked at himself, with a grin on his face.

"All we know is he slipped passed us... again." said Commissioner Gordon to the reporter. "If anyone out there has any information please... please contact us."

"There is word that there is a hostage situation?" asked the reporter.

"Yes there is, Rachel Dawes, who was taken by this man once before has been taken again." said Gordon. "It's a man hunt." The Joker clicked the screen off, and laughed.

"Stupid fools." he spat. "A man hunt... I love that." he laughed again leaning back in his chair he looked up at the thug. "What are you standing there for? Go on!" the thug jumped and ran out of the room. The Joker looked up at the security screens, so far they weren't followed, and nothing was out of place. He rubbed his eyes, and spun around facing the desk. He tapped his hand on the surface and gnawed on his cheek. He rubbed his sore neck with the other hand and looked over through the broken window. He watched the clown that paced the cat walk outside his office, an M-16 in his hands. Security was tight, eyes watched you everywhere. It was almost impossible to sneak in or sneak out of the building with out being noticed. Clowns walked every inch of the place, and left no stone unturned. The Joker had eyes in the back of his head, and made sure NO one could get in or out. Rachel was in for a rude awakening, she was on his turf now and there was no mercy for guests.

_Sooo what did ya think of that? I know it's short, the next chapter will be a bit longer. I wanted to show you a few things that goes on in the Joker's mind. It's fun writing for him, he's such a blast! Don't hesitate to review! I'll update soon!! Kisses and hugs! _


	13. Your a Wild Card

_Alright I said I'd update soon so here you go! I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews! They make me want to update more and faster. So keep those amazing reviews coming my way please! Well, this chapter was actually only four pages long… so it was a short one. However I read through it a few times and had a bunch of ideas flow through my mind. So I actually added quite a bit, so it's a long one. I said the next chapter would be long, I'm a girl of my word! So I hope you enjoy it, and I actually let one of the Joker's goons play a role in this chapter. I don't know why, but I liked this goon he stuck out in the movie for me so I added him. One with the story!_

**Thanks to all my reviewers!****Kendra Luehr, Forbidden Chocolate, the-one-and-only-joker, Lightning Angel 64, HoveringthroughoutTime, takara410 and everyone else that took time to read my story! **

**I own the plot and I'd like to keep it that way. Everyone else is owned by the amazing world of DC Comics. Cheers to Batman, Joker, Rachel and all the others. **

**Chapter 13**

**You're A Wild Card**

Rachel tried hard to keep occupied while in her little cell. She paced the room for what seemed like hours. If she wasn't doing that she was sitting against the wall, thinking back on fun times she had with family, friends and Harvey. Her heart broke into a million pieces at the thought of Harvey. She wished she could turn back time and hold him one last time. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of not being able to see what the future held for both of them. She looked at her watch, she was put in the cell around 5am it was now 3pm. Her stomach growled and ached from hunger and her bladder protested against her. She wasn't sure how long she could hold off both.

Another hour went by, then another... She was starting to get tired, tired of boredom. Her eyes were starting to play tricks on her and she thought her ears were too when she heard voices outside her door. Expecting the Joker she remained in her place on the floor. She scooted back when a big hairy guy in a black tank top and green shorts walked in the room. A clown mask covered his chubby face and he walked over to her. She screamed when he reached and grabbed her arm dragging her too her feet. He shoved her out the door and down the hall. He banged open a door at the end of the hall and shoved her inside. Rachel was thankful when she realized she was in a bathroom, and did a small jump for joy. Once the door slammed behind her she attended her business.

Rachel was thrown back in the little room, this time the ape like clown didn't leave. He shut the door behind him, and stared her down. Rachel got a shiver and pressed herself against the back wall. The clown slowly made his way towards her, rubbing his hands together as he got closer. Rachel screamed when he grabbed her wrists pulled her to him. Rachel tried hard to push away from him, but he was too strong. She screamed for help, 'like help would come'. She growled to herself, but she screamed anyways. The clowns dirty chubby hands groped all over her body and she pounded on his chest and face with her small fists. The clown hit her hard in the face with the back of his hand. Rachel felt the warmth of blood drip from her nose and into her mouth. The pain was unbelievable, and tears fell from her eyes. She felt the clown's cold hands run up her thighs and shirt and she screamed one last time for him to stop. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the clown's movements. She choked back a sob in her throat and hoped for a miracle.

The clown suddenly stopped and was pulled away from her. She looked up and was actually thanking God at the sight of the Joker. He pulled the fat clown away from her by the back of his shirt. The clown stumbled over his short stubby legs and fell back on the floor. He looked up at the Joker with his hands to his face, ready to shield some pain. The Joker looked down at him, and spoke in a dangerously calm voice.

"What did I tell you?" he hissed down at the clown. "I don't CARE what you do to the others BUT this one!" he pointed to Rachel. "Is _mine_." the clown nodded and begged his forgiveness saying he wouldn't do it again. "Get up." the clown quickly got to his feet and the Joker hit him hard in the face with the back of his fist and grabbed the chin of the clown mask pulling him to his eye level. "You have two seconds to get out of my sight." he shoved him away hard and the clown quickly ran out of the door. "Can you still see him?"

"Yes." replied the clown that stood outside the door.

"His two seconds are up." said the Joker. There was a gun blast and the Joker walked up to Rachel. "Well well, looks like you made a mess of yourself hmmmm?" he walked up to her and trailed his fingers down the side of her face, picking up the tears with his finger tips. "Miss. Dawes you really let yourself go." he looked at her with what seemed like a pout.

Rachel looked into his eyes; again she couldn't tell what his current emotion was. His eyes were so clouded she couldn't read him. She shivered as his cold left hand trailed up her arm and the other down her face. She had never felt his hands before, they were always gloved and they were cold to the touch. For some reason, his touch comforted her. After what she just went through, she had a longing for being shown some compassion. There was about a foot between them, and she could feel the heat from his body. Again, that comforted her too. With out thinking she leaned into his hand that cupped the side of her face. The Joker's eyes shined of amusement, and she drifted off staring blank into those laughing eyes. She slowly lifted her hand and slid it over his that rested on her face. His hands were actually soft but she could feel scars and cuts, which seemed to coat the back of his hand and knuckles. With out warning, he grabbed her wrist tight and swung her around. He brushed the chair off the desk and slammed her down on the surface. He stood between her legs and she struggled to get up, but he forced her down. He leaned over, his chest on hers, and his mouth to her ear.

"You let your guard down." he whispered. "Never. Do. That." Rachel struggled under his weight, he had his arm pinning her down by her chest and his left hand trailed down her face to her neck. "Hmmm, what do we have here?" he moved her shirt down from her neck to revel the bite mark he left her a while back. "You're a wild card aren't you?"

"You did that." she spat at him; she could feel the blood from her nose in her throat making her gag and choke. "Branded by a freak who knows no boundaries!" the Joker pushed his arm harder on her chest, making her gasp for air and pointed at her.

"No. This is what you get, when you're a tease." he spoke in a deeper voice. He leaned his face closer, his mouth just an inch or two from hers. "That is what you are, right? A tease. I mean you had the DA, yet you still had the Batman on a short leash. You must've did something to keep him... crawling back for more hmmm?" he ran his hand lightly down her nose and her top lip. "I mean, the way he just threw himself after you. Makes me wonder, what truly was the motive. I'd like to find out." he whipped the blood off her top lip and pulled her to a sitting position by her hair. "So, Miss. Dawes, will I have the pleasure?"

"In your dreams." she spat at him, his grip on the back of her head was almost blinding.

"My mother... always told me that dreams... do come true. I thought she was just... insane... crazy if you would... however." he smiled moving his face closer to hers. "Mine... just started to come true." with that he pulled her face to his.

Rachel felt his scarred lips on hers, and his hand forcing her face forward and her mouth on his. She didn't know what to do, everything happened so fast. He gripped her chin with his other hand, licked her lips and pulled away from her. Rachel shoved him in the chest, trying to push him as far away as possible. He laughed at her and smacked his lips together and licked at her blood that coated the tips of his fingers.

"Give it time sweetheart." he hummed. "You'll be begging for more…. I mean, it's not like you can resist my amazing charm." He held out his arms and smiled at her tilting his head. "All the sweet girls tend to fall for the bad guy… You're a lawyer though… Wouldn't that be, ironic?"

"Keep telling yourself that." She snapped. He just laughed and went back sucking the blood off his finger. "You said something about your mother." She said catching her breath, and he eyed her with a raised brow still sucking at her blood. "Was she as sick and twisted in the head as you or just as ugly?" Rachel couldn't help but spat the words out. He hurt her constantly she couldn't control herself and the harsh words that came out of her mouth. However, she wished she didn't say anything at all with the look on his face.

"Miss. Dawes." He said with a sigh letting his hand fall to his side. "You know… You keep talking like that… and _things_ will happen." He slowly walked up to her. "Bad things." Rachel shivered as he got closer and grabbed her shoulders roughly. "I don't think you want those things to happen… Riiiight?" Rachel just stared at him with a cold glare in her eye. "And you think I'm ugly?" he grabbed her chin and she shoved his hands away and turned her head. He grabbed her face roughly and forced her to look at him. "Look at me…. If you think I'm ugly, well… Wait till you see Gotham's Dark Knight with out his little mask." He tilted his head with a smirk as Rachel's heat dropped.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Uh… I gave him some uh… pointers on how to look as stunning as myself." He said running his hands through his hair and smiling at her. He bit at his tongue and looked her in the eye. "Aww, what's wrong? Did I say something that might've… upset you?"

"Get away from me." She said scooting back away from him.

"Someone needs a hug!" he said loudly holding his arms out. "Come here." She backed away from him as far as she could. "Rachel, don't be rude… Give the Joker a hug? Come on!" His voice was getting rough and she sat there as he came closer. "It's ok." He put his arms around her shoulders lightly and gave her a small hug. "Calm down, it's ok. Shhh." Rachel took in his sent; it was a mix of gas and some other musky smell. It actually wasn't too bad; she thought to herself but shook the thought. He pulled away from her with a smile on his face and winked at her. "Well, I'll leave you to uh… what ever it is you DO in here Miss. Dawes." He turned on his heals and headed for the door, but stopped in the door way and faced her. "Would you like anything?"

"Yes, I want you to please… please let me go." She pleaded to him. The Joker just looked at her and bit at his lip.

"You know Miss. Dawes… I like you, really I do." He cleared his throat and walked towards her. "You have this hope, this uh… Will to never give up…" He smiled down at her. "I like that."

"If you like me so much, then please listen to me." She said with tears. "Let me go."

"No." he said with out a missed beat. "I'm not going to do that. You see… I like you sooo much, I don't plan on letting you go." He tapped the tip of her nose with his finger. "I think I'll just keep you… Your sooo much fun and you amuse me. Besides, it's my day off; I didn't plan on doing anything and I still don't." He smiled at the snarl on her face. "Well, I'll uh… let you be then." He turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Rachel could've kicked herself right then and there for seeming so eager for the Joker's affection. Affection? The Joker? Please! She shook her head and slid off the table and sat in the corner hugging her knees. She was shaking from cold and fear. The Joker's fiery eyes warmed her soul, while his touch warmed her skin. Now he was gone, and she felt frozen inside and out. She couldn't believe what she was thinking. There was some sort of connection that the Joker had with her. An effect that kept her longing for more and more. He did save her from the abusive clown, twice, and for that she felt some respect for him. This thought, put a smile on her face. However it faded when his voice ran through her mind 'You let your guard down. Never do that.' She had a problem of letting the Joker work his way inside her head. He did say that she was his, which made her gut turn. What was he going to do? Did he think of her as a possession? That just spelled more bad news for her.

--

Rachel must've dozed off because when she woke up there was a clown standing in the door way. She gave a jump at the sight of him. His yellow and white mask laughed at her and his hands gripped an AK-47. He stood there staring her down, she thought. She couldn't see his eyes and he was dead silent. The only movement he made was scratch his neck and straightened his black blazer. He looked at her and tilted his head, as she continued to eye him. She finally found her voice and went to speak.

"Uh… hi." She said softly, the clown didn't respond. "What are you doing in here?"

"Have a problem with me being here?" he asked in a strong voice.

"No, I was just wondering." She said, and turned away from him.

"Your that lawyer… the one that was an item with Harvey Dent right?" asked the clown.

"Yes." She said softly. "Your that one goon that takes order from the Joker right?" She asked smartly.

"Funny." He snapped with a laugh. "Rachel Dawes… That's your name isn't it?"

"Yes." She replied then asked. "What's your name?"

"Bozo." He snarled. Rachel rose a brow and he laughed. "Nah, I'm Chuckles."

"Chuckles?" she asked with a snort, then smiled. "I like it. Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." He said roughly turning and looking down the halls.

Rachel watched him then crossed her arms trying to keep warm. She looked down at her watch, it was around 9pm. She sighed and wondered how long she was going to be there. Her stomached growled and ached from being empty too long. Her head was pounding and she wanted nothing more then to curl up in a blanket and go to sleep. She looked up at the flickering light and watched a few bugs crawl around the light. She got a shiver and looked forward at the clown who stepped to the side allowing another clown in. This clown had a red and white mask on and he stomped in, a gun in one hand and a bag in the other. He tossed the bag to Rachel and turned to Chuckles.

"You know the bus that goes from Rockford to the West suburbs?" he asked, Chuckles gave a nod. "It doesn't go that way anymore." They both laughed darkly and exited the room, leaving the door open.

Rachel slowly opened the warm bag and smiled. "Thank God for Wendy's." she said loudly digging into the food. He kept looking up, as Chuckles paced the hall walking by her door. She ate her fries by the hand full and practically inhaled the hamburger. She cleaned her face and hands with the napkins and leaned back against the wall. She felt better with something in her stomach. He took a deep breath and closed her eyes, hugging herself. She tried to think of a way to get out of here. She didn't have the slightest clue on what she would do if she even got out of this place. She didn't know where she was. This place was crawling with clowns and she feared the Joker would appear around every corner. She tried to clear her head and thoughts but she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she did get out of here. She looked up when she heard Chuckles walk back into the room. He leaned against the wall opposite her and looked down at her.

"So, why are you here anyways?" asked Chuckles. "I didn't think they were bringing back any hostages."

"I guess, the Joker couldn't resist." Said Rachel. "Can I ask you something?" The clown nodded. "What are you doing here? Why are you a uh, goon?"

"Why not?" he asked with a laugh. "I guess, it kind of fell into the opportunity. I've never really felt accepted anywhere, I have my share of problems like everyone else. Though, you can always count on one group that wont turn away and will accept you. The trouble makers and outcasts." He chuckled. "I guess, when I got word that the Joker was out and about and a buddy of mine knew him. I thought I'd introduce myself and help out the most feared man in Gotham." He cleared his throat. "No one will mess with you if you have the Joker on your side." He shrugged.

"So what is your job?" she asked. "Keep hostages company?"

"Nah, only on my free time." He said with a laugh. "I'm a bomb tech. Plus an artillery specialist."

"Military background?" she asked.

"No, just a lot of time on my hands." He replied. Rachel looked away from him down at her cold hands. She gave a sigh and shivered a little bit. She wanted to go home, and tears filled her eyes. "Hey, want to hear me say your name backwards?"

"What?" she asked looking up at the clown, he laughed.

"Want to hear me say your name backwards?" he asked, she gave a sure and eyed him. He stood up and turned around, his back to her. "Rachel Dawes." He turned back and faced her. "See, backwards." Rachel let out a laugh and shook her head with amusement. The clown slowly walked up to her and sat down across from her laying his gun across his lap. "You seem sad."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm stuck here in a cold dark place, with a bunch of clowns."

"What doing like clowns?" he asked.

"No, I do… Your not my ideal clowns." She replied. "Let me ask you something. What's it like, taking lives and breaking the law everyday?"

"I'm not complaining." He said.

"Don't you feel any guilt?" she asked.

"No." he replied. "Why would I care about someone I don't even know?"

"I don't know… to be nice." She said.

"I'm not a nice person." He said and got to his feet.

"Obviously, you kill people for a living!" she spat at him.

"You put away innocent people." He snapped. "Not everyone you go against in court is guilty. He went to turn but stopped facing her. "Why do you worry about what I do? Worry about yourself, or someone that actually gives a shit."

"Sorry, for having a heart." She snapped.

"Well, shut your face and I'll let you and your weave live." He snapped pointing at her.

"Hey this hair is real!" she said pulling on a strand of her hair. "You shut your face."

"Shut up." He snapped.

"You shut up." She snapped back.

"For lawyer your not too smart." He said with a laugh.

"For a clown, your not that funny." She snapped back getting to her feet.

"Well… you know what." He said searching for something to say. "For woman, you have bad manners."

"I do not." She spat at him.

"I'm just working with what you give me." He said with a shrug. "So shut up."

"You know, when you DO finally get busted and go to court." She said. "I hope they sentence you to life in jail."

"Well I sentence you to kiss my ass." He stood in front of her and shoved her a bit. Rachel stomped on his foot with the heal of her shoe, and he leaned forward with a yelp. She shoved him hard in the chest and he stumbled back loosing balance. He got to his feet quickly and limped a bit towards her. "Bitch!" He spat at her turning on his heals and walking straight into the Joker. "Boss." He backed up a bit. "Sorry, I didn't… I didn't see you there."

The Joker just eyed him and Chuckles quickly went around him and out the door. Rachel looked at the Joker and backed against the wall. The Joker stood there, shoulders hunched and looked at her. He had a snarl on his face, and his eyes were dark. She gulped as he stood there, planted in his spot. She waited for him to say something, or pull a knife. She held her breath and watched him put his hands in his pockets. He stood tall and let out a chuckle and gave a smirk.

"I'm happy to see you had my, fellow clowns are playing nice." He said with a laugh.

"He started it." She said in her defense. The Joker looked at her smugly and sat on top of the desk.

"You know Miss. Dawes… I believe you can take care of yourself." He said placing his hands on the desk. "I don't see why not, I mean… You do have that fight in you that I love so very very much." He licked his lips and smiled. "What do you think?"

"Well perhaps." She said with a nod.

"Hmmmm… Well I saw what you can do to one of my… clowns." He said standing up and slowly walking to her. "How could you handle yourself, against the Joker?" He spread his arms and smiled at her. Rachel eyed him, and her mouth went dry. Her stomach did back flips and she wasn't sure what to do next.

--

_I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and **please leave a review.** The more reviews the more readers. The more readers the faster I'll update. Ha ha ha! Hope you enjoyed it!_


	14. Show Down

Chapter 14

_I was so happy to see all the reviews you guys left me. Thank you lots! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would've updated a bit sooner but I had to rewrite a beginning for this chapter so that's why it's been a bit of a wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not so sure how I feel about it. It's not my best I don't think but I'll leave that up to you guys. _

_Again thanks to all my amazing reviewers! Love you guys! You look like Snoopy and it makes me smile! _

**I own the plot… Need I say more? **

**Chapter 14**

**Show Down**

Rachel wasn't sure what to do as she stared at the clown in front of her. She was filled with fear and worry. 'What did he want? What did he mean?' she asked herself. The Joker stood there, arms spread wide and a big grin on his face. She eyed him and hugged herself, shifting uneasy in her stance. She had a chill run up and down her spine as the Joker's eyes danced over her face. He acted as if he knew what she was thinking. Even feeling. He gave a chuckle, tilting his head to the side.

"Come on." He said, reaching out grabbing her by the wrist pulling her away from the wall. "Let me see that little fight in you." He licked his lips and let her go; slowly he started to circle around her. Rachel felt his eyes travel over her, and shivered. "Come on, where's that little feisty side of yours?" He had his shoulders hunched as he leaned in and spoke. "How many times have you hit me without, permission...? Hmmm?" He stood tall. "Now, I'm giving you a chance to uh... Show me how you really feel." He smiled. "Hit me."

"Hit you?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Did I st-st-stutter?" He asked with a grin spreading his arms. "Hit me... I want you to."

"Why?" she asked giving him a strange look.

"Because, it's a turn on." He smiled at her reaction and laughed. "I'm kidding! Ha! ... But really, I know you'd loooove to." He grinned and repeated. "Hit me." Rachel just stood there, unsure of how to react. "Hit. Me." He growled. He stood for a moment bit at his scars then reached out and shoved Rachel's shoulder. "Come on." He shoved her again with more force. "Hit me." He shoved her again harder, making Rachel almost loose balance.

"Stop." She snapped at him standing tall, but he pushed her again. "Stop it!"

"Awww what are you gonna do about it?" He smiled, showing rows of yellow teeth. "Come on Miss. Dawes... Hit me." He shoved her again but she didn't budge. "Hmmmm..." He eyed her and thought for a moment gnawing on his lip. "Hiiiit meeee." he sang.

"You are really annoying! Has anyone ever told you that?" She asked snapping at him.

"Yes." He said with out a missed beat and smiled. He went to push her again but Rachel smacked his hand before he could touch her. "Oh there we are!" He chuckled. "Is someone getting... Upset?" He smiled at her and went to shove her again. Rachel reacted and pushed his hands away and shoved him hard in the chest. The Joker stumbled back a bit and let out a growlish laugh. "Now were getting somewhere."

Shoulders hunched the Joker moved closer like a cat stalking his pray. His eyes fixed on her. Seeing through her, as if reading her mind. Rachel's eyes locked with his. She couldn't help but stare at the man that slowly came near her. She got chills watching his dark eyes, flicker with mixed emotion. Rachel's mouth went dry and her nerves were working over time. The Joker licked his lips and stopped with about two feet in front of her. He leaned his head in and spoke with a deeper voice then usual.

"You know, bottling up emotion... isn't good. It tends to uh, mess with people's heads." He ran his tongue across his bottom lip. "I think I've given this little speech before...Hmmm?" Rachel didn't respond but looked up into his eyes. "What's wrong Miss. Dawes?"

Rachel couldn't find any words that could express what was going on in her mind. She couldn't even figure out what was going on in her mind. She was so confused. The Joker eyed her and bit at his lip. He got eye level with her and looked into her eyes. Rachel's breath caught as she stared into his dark eyes. Rachel felt his warm breath on her face as he looked deep into her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked tilting his head.

"About how completely INSANE you are." She said with a smile tilting her head to. The Joker let out a laugh in the back of his throat.

"I can live with insane." He gave a grin, he stood tall and spoke loudly. "Sooo who's Gotham's White Knight now?"

"What?" she asked loudly at his change of conversation.

"Dent, he was Gotham's White Knight right?" He smiled. "Who is uh... Taking his place now?"

"No one could take Harvey's place." She said coldly.

"Why?" He shrugged. "All he did was flap his jaw and uh, put away criminal after criminal. HEY! That's kind of what ol' Batsy does isn't it? Set aside thee uh, jaw flapping part. He's not much of a social person is he?" He smiled down at her scowl expression. "Shy I take it?"

"What is your point?" she asked crossing her arms.

"All I'm saying is if DENT could do it... ANYONE could do it." He smiled getting eye level with her again. He could see her eye twitch as she was starting to get angry at him. Which is what he wanted, he needed to push a few more buttons. "A chimp could do his job."

"Shut up." she said coldly.

"Not just any chimp, one of those uh... Space chimps." He said then grinned. "One of the smart ones that can tell the difference between red and blue."

"Harvey was a brilliant man. He worked hard to get where he was till someone ruined it." She spat hitting him in the shoulder.

"I'm not the one that killed him. I'm not the one that uh, torched his soul." He said licking his lips.

"You played a key roll." She replied.

"Well, I was the motivational speaker." He stood tall putting his hand on his chest. "Something I'm really good at." Rachel looked up into his eyes, her blood boiling. "I just tend to uh... Push and push. Pressure ones to just DO things." He paused for a moment. "I'm a mind molder. I can make anyone do, what ever I want them. Most of the time, with out them even knowing it... Like I'm doing to you. Right. Now. Is your blood boiling Miss. Dawes? Is, the mention of dear ol' Harvey putting your mind in a VIOLENT haze, hmmm?" He licked his lips and continued. "How does it feel to know that thee uh... Good, perfect, SMART district Attorney took in the words of Gotham's most wanted villain?" He raised a brow.

"Brainwashed is more like it." Rachel spat at him.

"No, no no no... Brainwashing is for cults and the little weasels at the IRS." He said shaking his head. "I just talked to him... Just had a little, chit chat. Who would've guessed, that a brilliant mind like Harvey Dent's was sooo easy to scramble?"

Rachel glared up into his painted face, which held a smirk. She wanted nothing more but to reach up and smack him. She tried to contain her thoughts and feelings and spoke. "What did you do to him?"

"Well, Y'see Miss. Dawes madness, as you know, is like gravity. All it takes is a little... push." He pushed Rachel and she lost it.

Rachel shoved him hard in the chest making him stumble away from her. Her reflects kicked in as she swung her hand and smacked him in the side of the face. His laughter filled her ears and she wanted nothing more then to seize it. She growled and shoved him hard in the chest again. She pounded on his chest with her fists as he tried to grab her arms. Her mind was in a haze. She shoved away from him turning her back, she pulled at her hair. All this time, everyone told her that Harvey lost it because of his injury and because of the thought of loosing her. Yet no one knew the truth. The Joker worked his magic and played one of his little mind games, and drove Harvey to believe that madness was the only road left for him. She turned around and faced the laughing clown and stomped up to him. He had tears in his eyes from laughter. She went to push him again but he grabbed her arms painfully and swung her around. Pinning of her arms painfully behind her back and pulled her where her back was to his chest. She was so close to him she could feel the rise and fall of his chest on her back. He rested his chin on her shoulder and laughed in her ear.

"Calm down, beautiful." He chuckled.

Rachel had tears in her eyes, and tried hard not to let them fall. She felt the Joker's face next to hers and she wanted nothing but the hit him again. Her eyes stung of pain from her arms that were pinned behind her back. She hated that feeling, and felt as if the bones were going to snap. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as he spoke.

"Calm down, all I wanted was a little rise out of you..." He laughed. "I got that." He kissed the side of her face and rested his chin back on her shoulder. "Miss. Dawes, you have all this... uh emotional block. Express yourself more often... I prefer the hitting and verbal abuse but, I'm not sure how others will react. Sooo maybe you should, try a NEW approach." He whispered in her ear. "Try something new… a change. Change is always good." He kissed her ear and Rachel got a shiver.

"Get away from me." She growled. He didn't move or speak, Rachel couldn't help but loose her mind. "I said get off of me!" She stomped the heal of her shoe on his foot. He jerked back and loosened his grip, and she broke free from him. 'Thank God for high heals!' she said to herself.

She turned and saw him crouched over, he was about to stand tall when she charged at him. She literally tackled him to the ground. She pounded on his chest, stomach, face what ever she could hit she hit. The Joker laughed the whole time as he tried to grab her hands but she was moving too much. The Joker managed to grab one arm and she tried to rip free from his grip. He laughed and violently shoved her off him and she groaned in pain as her wrist twisted and popped in his grip causing her to cry out in pain. With her still in hand he got to his feet and pulled her up by her hurt wrist and tears fell from her eyes. He slammed her into the wall and snapped open one of his knives. He pressed the blade to her neck and gave her a hard look. Rachel scanned his face, he was breathing heavy and his makeup was smeared. Most of the make up on his forehead and jaw was gone. Exposing his flesh that so many few saw.

"Did you not process what I just said a few minutes ago?" He asked looking into her eyes. Tears poured from them, and she sobbed silently. "What is wrong?" She whimpered as his grip on her wrist tightened. "You need therapy." He put his knife in his pocket as more tears fell from her eyes. "Stop crying!" He growled pulling her away from the wall, she collapsed at his feet crying. Trying to pull herself from his grip.

"Let go!" She cried up at him. He just looked down at her with a raised brow and a grin shaking his head. "I said LET GO!" She swung out with her other hand and punched him in the gut as hard as she could. He coughed and let go of her and she hugged her arm to her. He had a hand on his belly as he looked down at her. He just rolled his eyes and snorted in amusement and turned on his heals.

"Oh by the way Miss. Dawes." He looked back at her. "You handle yourself pretty good." He grinned and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Rachel sat there on the cold floor holding her arm to her chest. Her wrist hurt so bad it was almost blinding. She scooted to the wall and leaned against the hard surface. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked down at her bruised and swollen wrist. She wasn't sure what to do now. She was stuck in a cold place, with a cold man. That hurt her physically and mentally.

--

The hours felt like days to her, as she glanced at her watch for the fifth time that hour. If she didn't think the room could get any colder she was wrong. Once the sun went down outside the room's temperature dropped. Leaving her shivering in the corner, hugging herself to try and stay warm. She had been confined in this room far too long. The last time she saw any human life was when the Joker paid her that somewhat violent visit hours before. Her mind traveled to her hurt wrist that was sore to the touch. A part of her wished the Joker would stay away and never return and another wanted him to come back. Wanting to hear another voice other then her own. Wanting the door to open so she could feel the heat from the hall outside. She moved to the center of the room under the light, it let off a tad bit of heat. She was trying hard to stay warm, and to stop the shivering that upset her stomach.

Another hour went by, then another and another. Rachel paced the room, her knees shaking and wanting to give away under her weight. Her stomach ached, her nose was swollen and sore and her head pounded. She cradled her left arm close to her chest. Tears filled her eyes, she wanted out of here. She was scared out of her mind and was starting to panic. What was going to happen to her? Where were the police? Where was Batman? She needed a hero, someone to come and take her away from this dark cold place. Little did she know, someone was coming. Slowly walking up the hall towards her door. Someone that deep down, she would be thrilled to see no matter how much she told her self otherwise.

The door creaked open and Rachel spun around to see who it was. A weight was lifted from her shoulders, it wasn't Batman or the cops but someone she longed to see. The Joker stepped inside and slowly shut the door behind him. They made eye contact and Rachel pressed herself against the wall. The Joker just smiled and walked over the desk, grabbing the chair and setting it down about three feet from her. He sat where the back was to his chest. He rested his elbows on the wood frame and smiled up at her.

"Why Miss. Dawes, have a seat... stay awhile." he smiled at her, as she slowly sunk down to the floor and looked up at him. "I wanted to get one thing straight with you ok?" he scratched his scalp with his hands and looked at her through his green curls. "I never had an intention to... uh kidnap you. It all just fell into place..."

"I bet it did." she said coldly looking up at his smug face.

"It did... and to prove that I'm telling the truth." he let out a slow breath. "I'm going to take you... uh home."

"What?" she asked, a hint of shock and disbelief in her voice. "Home?"

"Yes home... you know that little a-part-ment thing that you call a house?" he said smartly as he licked his lips. "To be honest I don't want you here... I don't want you anywhere NEAR here... I want you away..."

Rachel looked up at him, a shocked expression on her face. She could actually sense a bit of seriousness in his voice, something she never would've guessed she'd ever hear. The Joker's eyes bore into hers and she suddenly felt a hint of warmth flush over her. The Joker sat there, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on the chair looking down at her.

"Your taking me home?" she asked.

"Or would you like to stay here?" he asked. "I mean, if this is uh… your idea of a home makeover then I guess you can stay."

"No!" she said quickly. "I want to go home… I'm just, shocked that you're actually taking me home." She thought for a moment and added. "What is the catch?"

"No catch." said the Joker as he sat up. "I mean, sweetheart it's fun but to be honest you're a wee bit... uh how do I say this? Hmmm... A giant ball of stress." Rachel rose a brow at him and he continued. "I mean... you have any idea how hard it is to work when you have this... this beautiful COP magnet around?" he cleared his throat and spoke more clear. "It's almost impossible." He paused and eyed her as she continued to cradle her arm. He gave a huff and raised a brow pointing to her arm. "What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything." She said. "You did it." She held a glare in her eye and the Joker bit at his lip.

"Let me see." He stood up and walked over to her, she shrunk away from him as he crouched down in front of her. "Stop being a difficult." He snapped at her then smiled as he slowly reached over to grab her arm.

"No!" She snapped at him, but he grabbed her arm and she had tears in her eyes as she watched him. He grabbed her arm scanned her swollen black and blue wrist. He bit at the scars in his mouth and took her hand in his, supporting her wrist with the other.

"Does, this hurt?" He asked bending her wrist slightly. She screamed loudly making him jump a bit and he eyed her with wide eyes. "That's a yes right?" He smiled at her glare. "Hmmm." He ran his hand along her wrist and thought for a moment. "Would you like me to uh… FIX it, for you?" He smiled and she shook her head making him laugh. "Why not? It would just take one… little… tiny movement." He gripped her wrist tight and she growled at her and pushed him with her other hand and pulling away from him. He laughed getting to his feet and looked down at her. "Shame."

"Well can I go now?" She asked looking up at him with tear filled eyes. He gave a small nod. "Then get me out of here." she said getting to her feet, the Joker looked at her and smirked. "Please."

"Your eagerness almost breaks my heart." he said putting a hand on his chest.

"A heart? You have one of those?" she asked smartly.

"It's on lone from the Heart Fairy." He said smartly.

"Well I'm ready to go home." She said. "This place is running my allergies over time."

"Sorry my maid is on vacation." He said with a chuckle.

Rachel followed him through the door and down the cold dark hall. Their steps echoed down the cave like halls, a few lights flickered above her. The Joker banged open a rusty door and led Rachel back to the big open room where she first entered this place. Clouds of dust flew around her feet as she followed him. She scanned around and saw clowns everywhere. She looked over at two clowns that were counting a pile of money.

"Two hundred thirty, two hundred thirty one" counting one clown while the other across from said random numbers to mess him up.

"Five hundred… Two hundred nine" he said loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled the clown across him. Rachel counted almost thirty clowns but lost count when she felt someone grab her arm, jerking her forward. She stumbled and fell into the Joker, who looked down at her.

"Rachel... you're a klutz. If you want... THIS to work." he pointed from himself to her. "You have GOT to learn the amazing world of... balance."

"This." she pointed from herself to him. "Is NEVER going to work."

"Well... with that attitude, I wonder why!" he laughed and the two big doors behind him opened. "Get in." he shoved her into the back of the van and hopped in after her shutting the doors. The van jerked forward and started to move. "Now... Miss. Dawes I'm the type of guy that... likes to LET one know what is going to happen. Before it happens." he licked his lips and moved over to her, sitting her down on the bench. He kneeled in front of her and gave her a big smile. "So were going to do a bit of roll playing. I'll be the media and YOU be the damsel in distress ok? This is important, so you ready?"

"S-sure." she stuttered out of fright. The Joker smiled and moved closer and put his hands on her knees.

"Where were you Miss. Dawes?" he asked.

"I... I don't know." she replied, watching his eyes.

"What happened Miss. Dawes?" he asked, licking his lips.

"What do you think happened?" she replied with no emotion.

"Did you get hurt?"

"Yes."

"How?" asked the Joker. "Did the Joker hurt you?"

"Maybe." said Rachel.

"What all went on?"

"Nothing..." said Rachel.

"Hmmmm... Miss. Dawes I think you'll do just fine." he smiled at her, then gave a laugh. "Just. Fine." he patted her knee and smirked. Rachel just glared at him, trying to send all her anger and pain into his soul. "Trying to set me on fire, Miss. Dawes?"

"Trying." she snapped, the Joker just laughed loudly.

"You make me laugh!" he said loudly. "I like that." He lightly ran the back of his hand down her cheek and pushed away from her. He sat Indian style on the floor. The van rumbled and bounced down the road. Rachel looked at the Joker who watched her with a amused grin. "Tell me a joke."

"What?" she asked looking at him as his voice cut through the silence between them.

"A joke… I want to hear one." He said.

"Then tell yourself one." She said smartly trying to avoid his demand.

"I've heard all of my jokes." He said biting at his lip. "I want to hear one of yours."

"You're the Joker." She said. "I'm the lawyer." The Joker just smirked and nodded at her. "Sooo, you can guess that I don't have any jokes."

"Your no fun Miss. Dawes." He said clearing his throat.

"Sorry." She said then added. "Maybe you should kidnap someone that is fun next time hmmm?"

"Maybe." He said with a wink and laughed in the back of his throat.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, and continued when he gave a nod. "What's it like… being you?"

"A thrill!" he said loudly holding his arms out. "A rush!"

"I knew you'd say that." She replied.

"So what about my joke?" He smiled at her again.

"I'm not telling you a joke." She snapped. "So shut up."

"Lets think about this… If you tell me a joke then I don't have to cut your tongue out of your mouth." He said snapping a blade open and glaring at her.

"I don't know any jokes, really!" she said in her defense looking scared.

"Make one up." He said in a cold tone.

"How about… You tell me a joke." She put on her best fake smile. "Please, I'd love to hear one of yours." He eyed her and she added. "I thought you were in the entertainment business."

"Hmmm." He thought for a moment and was silent. "Fine…. Alright, uh there are two blondes and they locked their keys in the car. One of the blondes tries to break into the car while the other one watches. Finally the first blonde says "Darn, I can't get in the

car!" The other blond replies, "Keep trying, it looks like it is going to rain and the top is down." Rachel let out a laugh. Knowing that the Joker made her laugh made her heart feel light and she looked at him. He had a pleased look on his face, and it almost made her heart melt. Rachel caught herself in her thoughts and bit her lip.

"Alright," his voice rang through her ears. "How about one more… You are driving a bus. Four people get on, three people get off, then eight people get on and ten people get off, then 6 people get on and 2 more people get off." Rachel added up the numbers in her head. "Now, what color… is the bus driver's eyes?"

"The bus driver's eyes?" She asked loudly. She looked at him as he nodded and thought for a moment. She ran through everything he said and thought. There was a hook, there always was. Then she gave a smile and looked at him. "Brown."

"Hmmm…" The Joker got up and walked over to her. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Very good Miss. Dawes. If you missed that one I'd have to kill you… It's sooo simple."

"Well I'm happy you don't have to kill me." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Me too." He smiled and sat down in his spot again.

She looked away from him and to her right, focusing on the blacked out windows. Trying hard to see through the darkness to the outside world. The whole trip she felt his eyes on her and it annoyed her almost as much as it scared her. The smooth drive let her know that they were now in the city limits. She eyed the Joker, he had that look on his face like he was plotting something. The stopping here and there let her know they were finally in the city. The Joker didn't move from his spot on the floor and watched her the entire time. Rachel gave a scream when the Joker suddenly leaped at her.

"Well, it's been fun sweetheart... I'm truly going to miss you." he hissed at her and grabbed her by the wrist. She screamed and kicked him in the shine he let go of her "Well sorry!" He said smartly grabbing her other wrist. Jerking her forward to him and discarding her onto the floor. He reached out and slid the side door open. Rachel felt suddenly sick, like a ball of led formed in the pit of her stomach. The van turned down an alleyway, and bounced over the pot holes making the Joker bounce around. He gripped the door frame with one hand and grabbed her with the other. Pulling her to him he let out a laugh, as the cold wind blew through his hair. "Alright, I think this is your stop right?"

"Are you insane?" she screamed at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he asked. "Yes!" with that he shoved her hard out the door.

Rachel screamed as she fell out, and was expecting a bone crunching landing. However her heart raced and a weight was lifted when she landed on a semi-soft surface. She looked around and noticed the Joker threw her into a big pile of garbage. She let her head fall back and thanked God for garbage. She slowly crawled from her garbage bag landing and stumbled down the ally.

--

_There you have it Chap. 14. Like I said I wasn't a fan of having Rachel kidnapped so I set her free! Might as well, poor girl got hurt by a crazy super hot clown and might need a doc. So run Rachel run! Lol, let me know what you think. __**Leave me a review please!**__ I'll review your stories smiles _


	15. Bank Heist

_I think the title of this chapter somewhat says it all. This is a long chapter, but I think you guys need it because I've kept you waiting for an update for a while. I took a break from my computer, to get ready for Halloween. I'm happy it's finally here and I hope you all have a great one! I'm going to be the Joker, and I've been working on this costume since June so I had enough time to get everything. My friend and I won the costume contest yesterday at school. Oh yeah that was fun let me tell ya, walking around school dressed as the Joker was pretty interesting. Some chick that sat in front of me in Government said I kept freaking her out, crazy people lol. My little brother is going to be Batman and I can't count how many times he's jumped me and tried to attack me. If I'm in costume or not, little brat! Lol. Anyways here's this chapter, I hope you enjoy it and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! _

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I love your reviews so please keep on sending them! _

**Again, I own the plot and a few small characters but as much as I'd like to own the Joker it's not going to happen. Set aside all the posters that plaster my walls I don't own him, though I'd like to. So with that said, I DON'T OWN BATMAN OR HIS FOES! **

**Chapter 15**

**Bank Heist**

Question after question, reporter after reporter. Rachel's life was way too hectic for her since she returned back to Gotham. Statements were filled out hundreds of times, Gordon was constantly asking her where she was taken. "I don't know!" she finally shouted getting up from her seat and storming out of the station. Phone call after phone call, radio stations, TV stations, everyone wanted to interview Rachel Dawes. She locked herself up in her apartment, she was given some time off of work. A vacation, which she really needed. She tried hard to avoid everyone she could, the cops, co-workers, Bruce, Gordon, everyone, except the Pizza Delivery Boy. Who had became a good friend since he made a delivery to her every night for the past five nights. The only one that kept her company was her cat, Max. There was no word on the Joker, he seemed to be on a vacation himself.

Since nothing destructive has happened to Gotham since Rachel was returned. She wondered what he was doing. What was he plotting? Was he okay? She found herself in worry at thoughts of something happening to him. He risked his life every day, by taking others she knew one of these days he wasn't going to get so lucky. It was just telling of when, that bugged her.

When she did get back she went straight to the doctor to get her wrist checked. She knew it was broken, but just wasn't sure how bad. Turn out she broke it in two places, and she was put in a cast. She wasn't really looking forward to that. It was the most annoying thing EVER. She'd rather deal with the Joker being annoying then this thing! She had to live with it though, so she slowly tried to accept it and deal with it.

The next morning Rachel went down to her mail box. Which she hadn't checked it in days, so there was a pile of bills, letters, and packages waiting for her. She sat at her kitchen table going through the mail, which took her quite awhile. She was thankful that she got her pay check, she had bills piled up sky high she needed to pay. She would go down to the bank in a few once the rush hour was over and cash it.

Once that time came, she ate a quick lunch, grabbed her purse and then headed out the door. She zipped her coat and made her way to her car. Snow was slightly falling from the cold sky, guess winter was finally showing it's face. She warmed her car and headed into the crazy traffic towards the Bank. She pulled in front and made her way slowly up the slick steps. The Bank was busy, like always. Isn't every Bank? She stood third in line, waiting for the line to move forward.

----

"I don't see why we didn't hit this one before?" asked a clown cutting off the alarm system.

"The last one that was hit held far more then this one." said the clown to his right. "The Mob's money is what filled the vault."

"Crazy Joker." said the clown finishing his work. "I'm surprised his neck isn't broken." There was a small shot and the clown fell to the ground. The other clown put his gun away, grabbed a bag and quickly ran towards the door.

----

Rachel finally made it to the front counter and handed the lady her check. She tapped her nails on the counter waiting for her to return with her money. She scanned the crowd, and saw a few security guards pacing here and there. The clerk finally returned with her money and Rachel said her thanks, added some to her account and made her way towards a back counter. She looked down at the bills and added up how many checks she'd need to fill out. She just loved giving half her check to those annoying bill collectors.

-----------

"Do we go around the front?" asked the clown behind the wheel driving around the block.

"All the side doors would be locked, so of course we go through the front." said the clown in the passenger seat, he spun around and looked at the clown behind him. "How long have you worked for the Joker?"

"Awhile." said the clown, in a screech tone.

"Have you met him?" asked the clown.

"Once or twice."

"I've never actually visited with him, he's a crazy bastard that's for sure." laughed the clown looking forward.

Little did the two clowns know, they were talking to their boss. They all thought the Joker made the plans and sat back and waited. No. The Joker would make the plans, and he'd ALWAYS be involved. The Joker loved the thrill of being behind a mask, no one knew who he was. He simply rolled his eyes at the two in front as they talked about how crazy the 'Joker' was. He looked out the window, as the snow started to fall and the sun hid behind the dark clouds. The clown that sat next to him, leaned his head down as if he was in pray. There were two more in the back, getting ready for the robbery. They pulled out front and parked, sitting for a few minutes. The Joker loaded his gun and slung a bag over his shoulder.

"Ready?" asked the passenger, looking over at the Joker, who just nodded quickly. "Let's go." The clowns all jumped out of the van, as the driver sped off to circle the block. They quickly made their way up the icy steps. One clown slipped and fell, with a loud groan.

"Figure skating isn't your thing!" snapped another grabbing him.

"Don't try out for the Olympics!" said another running by him.

------------------

There were a few screams and a gun shot, making Rachel quickly look up. She saw a group of clowns run into the bank, with guns in their hands. One shot a security guard and another tackled a guard taking his weapons. They spread out and took out security, and then made sure the witnesses were all occupied.

"ON THE GROUND NOW!" yelled a clown as he jumped on the counter.

Everyone hit the ground, trying to hide from these mad men. Rachel hid under the counter, and watched the clowns walk around the crowd. She covered her ears when one clown shot his gun a few feet away from her. She watched as a clown grabbed a chubby clerk roughly and threw him into another clown. "The vault!" he yelled dragging him backwards towards the vault.

Rachel counted, there was a clown pacing back and forth on the counter keeping the crowd in check. Two went to the back, where the vault was. Two others walked around watching everyone making sure there was no funny business. A clown walked by her, scanning under the desks and counters. She held her breath when he kneeled down and looked at her. She was in deep fear as she looked at this masked creep. Her heart stopped... that mask was so familiar to her. Then again weren't all these masks familiar to everyone? The clown just tilted his head and stood up, going back to his job.

--

The Joker looked at Rachel through the eye holes of his mask and got to his feet. He walked around, checking a few other people making sure they weren't doing anything. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a grenade shoving it in a guy's hand, pulling the pin. He stood up and repeated this act with almost fifteen others. A clown ran from the back with two bags filled of money.

"This place is loaded. Look at all this money." he replied putting the bags in a pile, followed by another clown.

"It's a bank, what do you expect cupcakes and cookies?" asked the clown on the counter. "Move it!" The two clowns took more bags and headed back to the vault. "You!" The Joker slowly turned to the clueless clown who thought he was calling the shots. "The back doors remember."

The Joker slowly nodded and rushed to the back. He knocked on the door twice, and waited for a knock back. Which he got, so he opened the door. There were three goons in the back, not dressed as clowns but as cops. The fake cops, blocked the door open and pulled a SWAT van to the back doors. A clown appeared at the Joker's side and threw bag after bag into the van. The Joker turned and went back inside, with his gun slung tight to his side.

He walked into the main room and took note of everything. Things were running smooth, so far so good. He got a vision of his last bank robbery, some of the clerks had guns. As protection. The Joker's mouth slightly went dry as he grabbed another clown and dragged him with him towards the side offices. Guns ready, the two clowns made their way slowly around the offices. So far they didn't come across anyone, they must've fled through the emergency exits. With a shrug the two clowns made their way back to the front of the bank.

"That's the last of it." said a clown dragging out three more bags. "This money is heavy."

"Your moms heavy." said the clown to his right.

----

The fake cop stood out on the side of the street, he heard sirens in the distance. He checked in on the radio to the others and spun around just in time to see three police cars. Zoom towards him, one stopped in next to him.

"Were set up here, we have SWAT getting ready to go in." said the fake cop.

"Alright," said the cop looking towards the SWAT van. "We'll take the East side." the fake cop nodded at him as he drove off. He let out deep breath and waved the other cars by.

"They better hurry."

--

"It's been ten minutes." yelled a clown from the back.

"Well everyone, you've been a great audience." said the clown on the counter. "How ever I think its curtain call."

Out of no where, there was a shot gun blast from the back offices. The shot struck the clown in the chest knocking him backwards off the counter. The other clowns quickly ducked, when another shot was fired. A clown was in deep panic and quickly tried to get from the counter to the back hall but failed. The armed clerk shot him in the side, sending the clown back by five feet. The Joker pressed against the counter, his gun held tight in his hand. There was another blast, and another... He heard the clerk walking up to his right and he slowly and quietly made his way around the left side and under the counter. The clerk stopped, and looked around for the clowns. The Joker sat still and held his breath as the clerk started away from him. He quickly jumped out of his hiding place and shot the clerk, who fell lifeless to the ground.

The Joker turned and was met with a loud blast. A sharp pain radiated through the far right side of his chest. He was knocked back, and fell hard on the blood stained tile floor. The wind was knocked out of him, and his breath caught. He heard foot steps rush around the area, he guessed who ever it was, was looking for more clowns. His ears rang and his right arm felt numb and his fingers tingled. He felt his chest tighten and he took in a sharp breath. He could feel the warm sensation of blood seeping from the gun shot wound. It felt like fire. He laid as still as he could, so he didn't get shot again by the clerk trying to play hero. He felt a bit faint but he tried to shake the feeling. The pain was took much and he balled his hands into fists that shook uncontrollably. He had a bitter taste in his mouth and his lungs tightened. He tried to steady his breathing but he couldn't as he inhaled and exhaled from his mouth. His mask trapped in his warm breath and sweat formed on his face. His eyes felt heavy and he couldn't focus as everything started to blur. With one last sharp breath, the Joker blacked out on the blood covered tile floor.

-----------------------------------

The Joker heard the faint foot steps, as he slowly opened his eyes. He darted his eyes around seeing if any cops entered the building. So far, it was still the clerk acting like a hero. Because of that the Joker could tell he wasn't out cold for too long and he slowly reached over to the dead clerk and grabbed the shot gun. He could see the out line of another armed clerk on the other side of the room. His back turned to him, and the Joker slowly and silently got to his feet. He struggled to his feet, and he felt the warmth of his blood drip down his chest and belly. His joints were all stiff and tried to refuse to work right for him. He held the shot gun in his right hand tightly and pulled off his mask with the other.

----

Rachel's breath caught when she saw the Joker reveal himself and he stumbled forward. She heard him cock the shot gun and BANG! She covered her ears as he shot the clerk in the back, then again... and again. She watched as he stumbled forward, and the gun clicked. He threw the gun on the ground with a loud bang. Two clowns finally showed themselves to make sure the coast was clear. They ran out of their hiding places and the

Joker turned to them. He held out his hand for the clown's weapon which he handed over to him. He put the gun in his right hand and as hard as he could he smacked both of them in the face. His head jerked towards the doors as the cops pulled up. The Joker looked around quickly, seeing the cops get out of their cars. He quickly reached for the nearest person, and held them in front of him. It was a young woman, Rachel was unsure if she worked there or not. The Joker wrapped his left arm around her neck and said something into her ear. He led the crying women towards the front, so the cops saw there was a hostage situation. The cops took their places behind their cars, guns raised. The two clowns stood around making sure no one tried to play hero.

"We have you surrounded." said a cop over a megaphone, the Joker rolled his eyes. "Give your self up. Drop your weapons!"

"You drop your weapons!" yelled the Joker back at the cop then spoke in the women's ear. "Calm down sweetheart, shhhh." He turned to the clown to his right and threw her into his arms. The Joker stumbled around the area racking his brain. His right arm hung limply to his side and his cold hand clutched the gun. He ran his left hand through his hair as he walked around.

"Let some hostages go!" came the cops voice again.

The Joker ignored his request as he walked up and down the counters. Scanning over the hostages that cried, begged, glared and cursed. The Joker bit the inside of his cheek and remained in deep thought.

"Hey!" he looked up at the free clown. "Uh... You! What ever your name is, go check out the back."

"Yes sir." said the clown as he ran passed him.

The Joker leaned against the counter, and held his breath. His stomach was doing jumping jacks and he felt faint. The warmth of the blood ran down his arm and chest. He tried to shake it off but the pain was getting almost too much. He glanced up and did a double take as a smile formed on his lips.

"Well, hello beautiful." he said with a grin, his eyes on Rachel.

"Um... Hi." she said finding her voice. There was twisting in her stomach as she watched the Joker stumble around. She wanted nothing more then to go up and help him. She couldn't. Too many people were around and it was going to get out that something was up with her. She had to ask though.

"Are you... okay?"

"I'm, just fine." he said softly and his head jerked to his left as the clown came back in.

"Their gone." he said in panic. "Gone!" The Joker looked away from him and down at the floor. "What are we going to do?" the clown walked up to the Joker. "What are you going to do? Your getting us out of here right? Sir! You're getting us-" The Joker transferred his gun into his left hand and quickly stuck the clown in the jaw. The Clown fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

"Will you... SHUT UP." said the Joker standing over him. "HUSH!" he turned away from him and headed towards the back of the counter. "Remind me NEVER to hire paranoid scitzos." he said under his breath. He scanned through some things, not even sure what he was looking for. RING. RING. The Joker looked up slowly as a phone rang to his left. Knowing it was the cops he ignored it, but it kept ringing. Five times. Seven times. Ten times. The Joker lost patience and answered. "You're being rude, hang up!" he slammed the phone down and sat in a chair.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked a voice on the other side of the counter.

"What?" asked the Joker wheeling his chair from behind the counter so he could see the man talking to him.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked a man in his early thirties.

"Depends." said the Joker.

"On what?" asked the man with a rough tone.

"What would you like me to do?" asked the Joker.

"Let us go." snapped the man, the Joker just laughed in response. "I'm not kidding. Let us go." the man was getting upset and the Joker was getting annoyed. "Let us go you fucking freak!" the man yelled towards him.

The Joker looked at him with a smirk on his lips and a dark look in his eye. He slowly got to his feet and walked slowly towards the man. He threw his gun to the clown that sat on the counter rubbing his head free of pain. The Joker crept closer and closer, his right hand in a fist. He stood before the man, and let out another laugh. He tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"You know... You amuse me." said the Joker. "That's why I'm NOT going to kill you. However, that saves you from death but not torture." The Joker grinned and reached in his pocket grabbing his knife and snapping open the blade. The man backed away but the clown behind him stopped him as he bent over and grabbed him by the hair. The Joker kneeled down in front of him and laughed. "Let me guess, you're a... wealthy man with a wife maybe a kid or two. Maybe you're a sales man or something along those lines. Do you think... Any of your customers are going to uh... buy from you if your face is, how should I say this... Uh, missing a few things."

"What?" asked the man in worry.

"You know, a nose... Maybe an ear... What about an eye? That'd be fun huh? You could wear an eye patch, become a pirate. Arg!" the Joker chuckled and put his knife behind the mans left ear.

There was a pause and the Joker bit his bottom lip then ripped his blade through the man's ear. His screams rang through Rachel's mind and she wanted to gag. Watching the Joker pick up his ear and putting it in the man's shirt pocket made her want to gag. He stood up patted him on the head and walked away. The phone rang again and the Joker quickly jumped up so he was sitting on the counter. He reached and grabbed the phone, and spoke.

"Heaven, God speaking." said the Joker, then paused. "Uh huh... Uh huh... Kay... Riiight... Uh huh... Could you repeat yourself I wasn't paying attention.... Everything..." Rachel rolled her eyes and watched him, with an unknown smile on her face. "You want me to do what?" he asked in a high pitched voice making her chuckle. "HA! YOUR SILLY!" he hung up the phone and thought for a moment. "Alright you!" he pointed to an elderly couple under the counter before him. "And you!" he pointed to a young women and her little boy. "Come here." They all slowly moved towards him. "Come on, I don't have all day... Alright.. I'm going to have some heart, I'm going to let you guys go. Wait." he said quickly as they went to leave. "I want you to remember this. Remember that... because of me you're going to see your son graduate." he said to the young lady then turned to the elderly couple. "And you're going to live about... two more years. GO!"

Rachel felt light hearted as she watched the four people quickly leave the building. She looked up at the Joker who kicked the counter side with the heals of his shoes. He bit at his cheek looking out into space. His right arm hung at his side and his left held the gun tight. Rachel scanned him over, he wasn't wearing his normal purple coat, green vest... He was wearing a blue shirt and black jacket. His outfit made him seem more human to her, then his standard purple suite. Now if he just took off his make up he could pass as a normal every day person. Almost. She got a chill as she looked up at his face, his eyes meeting hers.

"What's wrong doll face?" he asked, she just shook her head. "Your being held captive in a bank full of deranged clowns and nothing is wrong?"

"No." she said blankly.

"I thought I was the crazy one." he said with raise of a brow and looking towards the doors.

"Should we make demands?" asked a clown appearing to his side.

"Like what?" asked the Joker. "Coffee and doughnuts? I doubt that's all these pigs would give ya. Except Detective Sherman... His a fruit loop, I bet he'd give you something extra."

"It was just a thought." said the clown turning from him.

Rachel watched the Joker sigh for the fifth time and turn and face her. He motioned for her to go to him and she slowly got to her feet. Slowly she walked towards him, expecting him to grab her she moved with caution. She stood in front of him and he smirked down at her.

"Soooo, what uh is up with.." he spoke to Rachel as he pointed to her cast. "With the, fancy accessory."

"Fancy?" she asked with a chuckle. "You know very well what happened. I broke my wrist in two places." She snarled at him giving him an evil eye.

"Ah, well it'd be wise to stop going to those places wouldn't it?" he asked with a smirk as he bit at his lip. Rachel glared at him and looked away. "Any ideas sweet face?" he asked with a grin.

"Your asking me?" she asked in disbelief. "You are desperate."

"Feel special?" he asked with a grin.

"Very." she said rolling her eyes. "How about turning yourself in?"

"You suck at this." he said quickly.

"You asked!" she shot at him.

"Sir!" yelled the clown holding the young women. "There is a cop out there, I think he wants to talk."

The Joker slid off the counter, he went to grab Rachel's wrist but noticed her cast. He rose a brow and said "Riiiiiight." He grabbed her by the arm and drug her with him towards the clown as he peered outside. Rachel's heart skipped a beat as she saw Gordon. He was waving his hands over his head, wanting to have a word with the Joker.

"Don't be rude." said the Joker looking from Rachel to the clown. "Wave back." The four of them, the Joker, clown, hostage and Rachel waved at Gordon.

"I want to have a word with you!" said Gordon over the megaphone. The Joker put his hand behind his ear and leaned in, acting like he couldn't hear him. "I want to talk to you!" The Joker shrugged at him, and mouthed 'I can't hear you.'

He shoved Rachel back towards the counter and he took his place again. He sat on the wooden surface and smirked at Rachel. She looked at him with a strange tone in her eye. The Joker laughed and was going to say something but the phone rang behind him. He sighed and answered it.

"Will you STOP calling!" he said. "This is a bank robbery not the Doughnut Rehab line!" he hung up and ripped the phone off the desk line and all, and threw it across the room.

"You do know that-" Rachel started but was cut off by another phone ringing in the booth next to him. The Joker rolled his eyes and rubbed his left temple. "There is more then one phone." she finished softly.

"You know Miss. Dawes." said the Joker softly. "You. Are sooo smart. Simply amazing." he smiled at her. "Of course you'd have to be in order to be uh, lawyer. Hmmm?"

"Lots of hard work." she added with a smirk.

"Ah, hard work. I bet your pretty good a lying too huh?" he had a smug look on his face.

"Actually Joker, lying isn't the key to being a lawyer like everyone thinks." she snapped at him.

"Right. The truth. Whole truth. Nothing but the truth. So help you God thing right?" he asked with a raised brow.

"You have things all figured out don't you?" she asked. "Well if your so smart. Tell me. How are you going to get out of this little predicament?"

"Good question." said the Joker. "You have the answer?"

"Why would I have the answer?" she asked.

He didn't answer her. Both their minds got side tracked at the rumble above them. Rachel's eyes shot up and looked around. Her ears sharp as she heard the rumble of a news chopper above them. The Joker's eyes slowly went back to hers. She saw the glint of laughter, as he played his little mind game. Well if he wanted to play games then she'd play games too. Slowly, she walked up to him keeping her eyes on his the whole way.

"You know Mr. Joker, you mentioned something about chaos." she started. "About how I shouldn't knock it till I try it."

"Yeah." he said with a side glance.

"Well, is this your idea of chaos?" she asked. "Robbing banks. Getting shot. Holding many hostage while the cops snipe you out?" she rose a brow and laughed. "So this is a typical first date with the _Joker_?"

"Hmmmm..." he thought for a moment and tried to figure her out. He eyed her and the pleased look on her face. He ran his tongue along his lip and raised a brow. He slid off the counter and stood tall in front of her. He had a smile on his lips and he let out a chuckle. "If it's chaos you want..." he ran his hand down the side of her face. "Then I'll give it to you." he slowly went to move in for a kiss, which Rachel actually would've probably accepted. However it never came. There was a loud blast as a cop shot from outside.

The bullet blasted through the front window and whizzed by her ear. The Joker dropped to the ground quickly taking her with him. Rachel actually thought the bullet struck him, and panic flooded through her. Between the shattering of glass, the blast of the bullet and the screams of the hostages. Rachel was in deep panic and quickly jerked her head up to see the Joker. He was on his back almost all the way on the floor. He rested his head on the side of the counter and his left arm on his head. His eyes were wide and looking right at her.

"Damn! That was a rush!" he laughed and jumped to his feet aiming his gun out at the cops. Rachel screamed as he and the clowns opened fire on the cops outside. She covered her head, as gun shots and shattered glass filled her ears. She heard the Joker's gun click to a stop and was quickly pulled up and to the side. Just as the cops opened fire on them. The Joker grabbed her pulling her to the side just as bullets started to fly. The Joker laughed at her side, and she tried hard to cover her ears. One of the clowns didn't move in time and caught a bullet or two to the chest. Rachel flinched away, hiding her face between the Joker's arm and the wall. The cops held fire and the Joker stopped laughing. He bit his lip and motioned for the other clown to come out of hiding. The clown shook his head, knowing the cops were waiting for a target. The Joker nodded, but the clown remained smart and hidden. Rachel was then pulled again, this time towards the back halls.

The Joker shoved Rachel through a door and up some steps. He stumbled here and there, but managed to save himself from a complete fall. The loss of blood was playing with his head as he started to feel dizzy and faint. The world was spinning and his whole upper right side was numb. He shivered as he banged open an emergency exit door. Stepping out into the cold snowy air. His shoes slipped and slid on the slushy ground. Rachel lost balance and slipped as he shoved her one last time. Not having the strength to pull her up, he fell to his knees next to her. The Earth started to spin and he fell forward. The snowy ground was nice and cool, making him not want to move. He knew he had to get up and move on, the cops would find him if he stayed there. He could faintly hear Rachel's voice to his left. He slowly lifted his head and slipped and slid back to his feet. He got his balance and looked at her. He walked towards the emergency ladder.

"Where are you going?" she asked in worry. "Your hurt! You need help!"

"Shhhh." was the last thing he said before he slid down the ladder.

_==================================-_

**Hate it? Love it? Let me know and leave a review! I'm trying to get to the hundreds on my reviews so don't be shy and REVIEW! Luvs to all of you and have a great Halloween! Peace love chicken grease and happy meals! **


	16. Help

_Thanks for the reviews you guys! As you can probably tell by now I usually update every Friday or Saturday. That's my free time, push depends on how many reviews I get. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! They mean a lot and make me want to continue my story! As I've stated before I've already written most of this story, I have like thirty one chapters for it. I always go back and reread every chapter before I post it just to fix it up. This chapter was… interesting to write. It's a good one but I wasn't sure where I really wanted to go with it. So this one and the next few are my "unsure chapters". I hope you enjoy it though! Thanks again for your reviews and liking my story! _

**I own the plot, need I repeat myself. *smiles* **

**Chapter 16**

**Help**

The Joker slid down the ladder and looked up and down the road and quickly ran to his right. He scanned the street and then quickly ran across towards the alley. He ducked down behind some trash cans when a cop car drove by. He sat in the snow, holding his chest. The pain shot through his whole arm and back, making him sick with pain. He growled as he pull himself back to his feet and slid down the small opening between the two buildings. Giving him three feet of space the whole way.

He peered out across an empty parking area, and made his way across to another opening. As he ran he stumbled again, losing balance he fell forward. He pain shot through him making him yelp, of course he muffled it with a laugh. He pulled himself up off the muddy ground and slipped through another opening. The snow fell harder and harder as the Joker made his way across the city, so far so good. He made it across six blocks without being seen. He was starting to loose strength and he pulled himself along. He lost balance for the sixth time and fell in a slushy mud puddle.

He looked up and the cold water soaked his front. He crawled to his feet and peered to his right. There was a small gap in the building across from him. His shoes slipped on the slush as he quickly made his way over. He leaned his back against the brick wall and slid to the snowy ground. He looked over and grabbed a trash can that was to his left and set it next to him. Shielding him from the outside world, he gave a sigh and leaned his head back. He peered down at his chest, and put his hand over the wound. He pushed hard to stop the bleeding, the pain burned him and he gritted his teeth. His head started to spin, and he held his breath.

He gave a laugh of pain. See with the Joker, laughing was the only way for him to show any feeling. Amusement, pain, anger, sorrow and any other feeling. He chuckled to himself one last time, and the world started to spin. His head tilted to the right, and the pain took over on him. He took in a sharp breath and softy spoke as much as he could.

"What do you get… when you line up a hundred blondes… ear to ear?" he asked loudly, taking deep breaths here and there but he couldn't finish his joke. With one last breathless cackle, he lost consciousness.

-----

Rachel had drove and looked up and down every street and block within a five block radius. Where ever the Joker was he was hiding pretty good, which that worried her. If he was hiding that good, and he died... she'd never know. Her heart was beating faster and faster and her mind was working over time. She drove down every alley; she guessed he'd take them because NO one else did. Rachel hoped to herself that he was alright. A sudden wave of confusion washed over her. Last time she was this worried was when Harvey and her were both knocking on deaths door a months ago. Yet here she is feeling the same feelings she did that night, for the man that put her in that position. She didn't understand herself. All she knew was, she was looking for the Joker and praying he was ok.

She drove slowly down the alley between the Pawn Shop and the Hardware store. She slammed on her breaks, and peered out her window. She got out of the car and looked closely and noticed foot steps in the disturbed snow, a smile tugged at her face. She followed the prints, to the disturbed trash cans. She held her breath, and peered in the darkness of the five foot space. She faintly saw the outline of someone leaned against the wall. She looked around and moved the trash cans and came across a lifeless Joker. She was in great panic and quickly patted his hand. Hoping he was alive and not dead. She felt for a pulse on his wrist, to her relief there was one. She took a deep breath and tried to wake him.

"Wake up." she demanded. "Please!" she grabbed some snow and threw it in his face. "Wake up!" She threw more snow on his face and he jumped.

"A wind tunnel!" he said loudly at attention making Rachel jump.

"What?" asked Rachel with confusion, he slowly looked up at her and smirked.

"Well... look who it is." he said in a soft amused tone. "Beautiful... What are you doing in these dark alleys?" he raised a brow. "Are you involved in another profession?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Peachy." said the Joker with a grin. "I mean... I always come here... It's my thinking spot." He tapped his temple.

"Can you get up?" she asked in worry.

"Can you?" he said with a snappish tone.

"You have to get up." she said. "Come on!"

"No thanks, I think I'll stay right here." he said turning away from her.

"Are you a dumb ass?" she snapped. "You have to get up! Your going to die." her voice was starting to crack, out of cold or sorrow? "Cops are searching high and low for you."

"Ha." the Joker laughed as he faced her. "Awww is someone worried?"

"I'm trying to help you." she said.

"I don't need your help." he replied.

"I think you do." she snapped. "You just don't want to face the fact that you need help. Mr. High and Mighty. Do you want to die here? In the snow and cold, well that's fine." tears formed in her eyes. "I don't care." she got to her feet and with one last look she turned and headed back to her car.

"Hmmmm." the Joker sat and gnawed on his cheek. 'She wants to help. Maybe I could uh, have some fun with this.' His inner voice talked to him, he bit his lip and let out a breath. "Oh-Cupcake!" he sang out to her.

"What?" she asked facing him.

"Help." he said raising his arm, as she rushed over and wrapped it around her shoulder. She tried to pull him up, even with his struggling help he was almost too heavy for her. She got him to his feet and helped him limp to the car, she opened the door and he got in slowly as she ran to her side. He shut the door with his left hand, and leaned in the seat. The warmth of the air fell around him, making his skin sting. "You drive an Audi?" he asked as she shut her door.

"Yes," she replied. "Why?"

"German car right?" he asked.

"I think so." she said in confusion. "Why?"

"Are you Jewish?" he asked.

"No."

"Just wondering." he said. "Hmmm, wanna hear a joke?" he asked giving her a big smile.

"Is it one that might lead to a hate crime?" she asked.

"Of course." he said with a smile.

"No." she replied.

She put it in drive and zoomed onto the street. She wasn't sure where she was going to take him. Her place she guessed. She couldn't take him to a hospital, he'd probably die. That's nice, 'don't take him to the hospital they'll kill him!'. Her inner voice laughed. She drove quickly towards her apartment, she'd glance over at him every now and then. His eyes were closed and his left hand in a fist. His right arm hung at his side between the seat and door. She pulled into the parking area and shut the car off. The sun was setting, so she had the darkness to hide him in. She had to think of a way to get him inside unnoticed.

"Alright, come on." she said, but didn't get a response from him. "Joker?" she was in a fit of panic and she reached out turning his face. He was really cold. Loss of blood she guessed. She got out of the car and ran to his side and opened the door. "Come on."

The Joker slowly opened his eyes and turned slowly crawling out of the car. She shut the door and led him towards the side door, holding his good arm the whole way. She unlocked the door and made sure no one was in the hall. She pulled him inside and towards the stairs, which was a challenge for him. After almost fifteen minutes they made it to her floor. She quickly unlocked her door and was leading the Joker inside when she heard a door open to her left. With out thinking she shoved him inside and slammed the door.

"Rachel?" asked Mark coming out of his apartment.

"Hey Mark." She said with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright." He said with a grin. "Are you ok?"

"I'm alright" she said.

"I heard about that bank robbery. I guess the Joker wasn't planning on the employs having guns huh?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I guess not." Said Rachel. "What all have they said about it?"

"Oh just that he was injured I guess, but he got away." Said Mark. "There was a uh, thought that be might've escaped on foot, but their not sure yet. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said. "I'm not the one that got shot."

"True." He said with a laugh. "Well I'm happy you're ok. If you need anything let me know."

"Thanks." She said with a smile and went back into the apartment. "Oh! Are you ok?" she hissed reaching down to the Joker who sat on her floor. She helped him up to his feet and he leaned against the door. She quickly cleared off her couch and rushed for him. She led him over and sat him down.

"When you get hurt… I'm gonna uh PUSH you." Said the Joker eyeing here. "In front of a bus."

"Don't move." she demanded ignoring his comment.

"Can't." he half chuckled half gasped of pain.

She got up and ran to the bathroom for the first aid kit. She went into the kitchen and grabbed some towels and put some water on to boil. She quickly ran back into the living room and sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"Next time you shove me…" he said slowly. "Make sure it's into the ball pit at McDonalds." Rachel raised a brow. "What thought I'd say off a cliff or something? Why would I want that?"

"I'll keep that in mind." She said with a laugh. "I need to look at the wound." He gave her a 'get away' look. "Please."

"Are you a nurse too?" he asked.

"For all you know I might be." she replied with a smirk. "Come on." she reached out and helped him take off his jacket. She could faintly see the blood on the black material as she tossed it to the other end of the couch. She faced him and her mind went in a haze. Blood everywhere. The whole right side of him was just red and soaked from blood. She reached out slowly to unbutton his shirt but he smacked her hand away. "Fine you do it." she snapped getting to her feet to check on the water.

The Joker just rolled his eyes and lazily started to unbutton his shirt with his left hand. Rachel came in seconds later with the first aid kit and warm water. The Joker just raised a brow and continued what he was doing. She sat down in front of him again, and dipped a towel in the warm water.

She leaned forward and moved the shirt she gave a small look of disgust. The bullet wound wasn't small but it wasn't big either. It was a shotgun wound; lucky for him it just grazed him and caught more of his right shoulder then his chest. There were small holes that peppered his chest and shoulder from the shotgun pellets. Looked like someone took a needle too him or something. She grabbed the hot wet towel and mopped up as much blood as she could. She lightly folded it and pressed it onto the wound. The Joker jerked his head up and had a small glare in his eye. Instead of a smart comment he just let out a growlish laugh. She pressed the towel hard and grabbed some gauze with her other hand. All she was focused on was to stop the bleeding. She quickly dressed the wound, as tight as she could. He was still cold and he gave a shiver every now and then. She offered to take off his shirt but he just growled and buttoned it back up. She went back to the kitchen and dumped the bloody water down the sink. The sun was down and their was no moon, it was hidden behind the snow clouds. The snow fell harder and harder on the city.

She went back into the living room, the Joker was still in his spot. His head back and eyes closed. His makeup was a bit runny from the melted snow. He looked really twisted, and the bloody shirt he wore made him seem more demented. Unsure of what to do she went and sat in the chair. She turned on the TV and went to the news. They were talking about the robbery, something she didn't want to relive again. She changed the channel and watched Lifetime for awhile. She shut the lights off to not disturb the clown on her couch. Only the light of the TV shined the room. After what seemed like minutes but were really hours of watching TV Rachel grew sleepy. She gave a stretch and looked over to her left. She gave a jump when the Joker was sitting up, looking at her. The TV's glare made him look frightening.

"You scared me!" she snapped holding her chest. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He said with a hollow tone. "Sooo, broke it in two places huh?" he asked pointing to her wrist.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'll be stuck in this cast for a while."

"Fun." He replied. "You should be more careful Miss. Dawes…." He gave her a big smile showing his teeth and it faded as he added. "It'd be smart."

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked changing the subject.

"Shouldn't you?" he asked.

"I'm getting ready to go to bed," she said. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"How old would you guess I am, Miss. Dawes?" he asked licking his lips.

"Uh... thirty five?" she asked.

"Nope." he smiled. "Wrong!" he growled at her and gave her a side glance. "However I am an adult.... Sooo why don't you just calm down and let me be? Hmmm?"

"Your grumpy." she snapped.

"You're annoying. There we both win." he chuckled at her. "Now shut off that damn box so I can go to sleep!" he growled at her and slowly lay on the couch.

"Alright." she said turning the TV off. "Just promise me one thing..."

"Hmmm?" replied the Joker.

"Don't try and kill me in my sleep." she half joked.

"No promises." he replied, the smile faded from her face. "Night!" he said in a jolly tone. Rachel went into her room and locked the door behind her. Just to be safe she moved her dresser in front of the door as well. She crawled into bed, patted Max on the head and hugged pillow tight. Trying to get the man that laid on her couch off her mind. It was a hard task to do, as he was the last thing that ran through her mind before she went to sleep.

--------

_There chapter sixteen is over and out. Ha! I hope you enjoyed it. So, like it? Hate it? Let me know, and thanks for everyone that has been pointing out some of the flaws and helping me. I grant you Easy Mac and Batman Fruit Rollups! Run on sentences are my main down side I think. It's always been a problem for me! Grrr, but I'm cutting them down so I hope their isn't that many. _**Please review!**_ Reviews are like an energy drink for me (being how I can't drink them) they make me want to continue and GO! Plus ride my bike at 1am yelling 'The British are coming'. Memories.. Any thanks and hope you enjoy!_


	17. Frustration

_I wanna thank everyone that took time to read my story and review! Over 100 reviews! Puts a smile on my face! I really enjoyed writing this story and I'm thrilled you guys enjoy it too. Like I said before I'm almost done writing this, but I ran into a snag at Chapter twenty something. So I'm on a break! The upside of me writing most of this story before I started to post, if I have a block it doesn't hold up my updating. HA HA! Anyways, this is a shorter chapter and again, I'm unsure about it but I hope you like it! _

**THANKS to all my reviewers! Kendra Luehr, HoveringthroughoutTime, Laurenmlbc, the-one-and-only-joker. **

**Chapter 17**

**Frustration**

Rachel woke up the next morning to her alarm clock beeping loudly next to her. She reached over and slammed her fist on the annoying plastic box. It was 5am; she kept forgetting to turn the alarm off while she was on vacation. She rolled over and hugged the blankets to her. Then she sat up quickly, remembering the wounded clown in her living room. She got out of bed and pushed the dresser away from the door. She slowly opened her door and peered into the dark hall. The apartment was still dark; the sun has yet to come up. She turned on the light above the stove and peered in the living room. Her ears were met with silence; the small bit of light that filled the room let her know the Joker was still on the couch. She let out a sigh and went back to bed.

Rachel was woken up again, this time by a knock on her door. She quickly got up and rushed out of her room towards the door. She looked through the peep hole; it was Mark, her neighbor. She glanced over at the Joker who was passed out on her couch. Mark knocked again; Rachel thought he'd just go away. Hoping he would anyways. He knocked again, she watched as the Joker slightly rolled over.

"GO AWAY!" he yelled putting his jacket over his head. His voice was a harsh growl and sent chills down Rachel's spine. She quickly turned, opened the door slightly and slid out.

"Hey Mark." she said with a smile shutting the door behind her.

"Hey," he gave her a weird look. "Who was that?"

"Oh my cousin." she said quickly. "He's staying with me for a few days."

"Oh, where's he from?" he asked.

"Canada." she replied. "He flew in late last night. The flight didn't agree with his stomach so he's all grumpy and sick today."

"Bummer." said Mark. "Well… I went down to the market and thought I'd get you something." he handed her a box of doughnuts and a coffee.

"Oh thank you!" she said with a smile.

"Thought you could use some good ol' cop food." he laughed.

"Don't we all?" she asked with a laugh.

"So how's the wrist?" he asked pointing to her cast.

"It's alright, the pain isn't much." She replied. "It's the cast that bugs me more then anything."

"How long do you have to wear it?" He asked.

"Six weeks." She replied with dread. They stood in silence for awhile.

"Well, uh since you have company I'll let you go then." he said with a small smile.

"Alright, thanks again Mark." she smiled. He said his good bye and she quickly went back inside. She set everything down on the coffee table and went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower to wake herself up, and got dressed. She went into the kitchen, looked at the clock, 10am. The Joker was still out cold on her couch, so she spent most of her time in the kitchen eating her doughnuts and drinking coffee. Once 1pm rolled around, he was still passed out. She went in and checked on him, to make sure he was still alive. She was happy when his raspy breathing was heard.

After being stuck in her kitchen for hours she decided to check on the news. She went to the living room and turned on the TV. There was still news on the bank robbery. It was out that the Joker was shot during the heist. There were many witnesses to that. The big question of the day was, 'is the Joker alive?' Rachel glanced over to the man on her couch and back to the TV.

"Of course, he's on my couch." she said to the TV. She watched the weather report; it had snowed six inches over the night. Winter was here, and the snow was going to keep coming. Max, her cat jumped up on her lap purring away. She patted his head and continued to watch TV.

--------

The Joker moved slightly in his sleep so he was lying on his back. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, and let out a sigh. He heard a growl to his right. He froze and opened his right eye and slowly looked over; sitting on the table was a big gray cat. Its blue eyes glared at him and he growled. The Joker opened both eyes and raised a brow. He licked his lips and growled back.

"Hey, be nice." said Rachel; the Joker glanced back at her then to the cat.

"I hope you run into a… Big. Fat. Rat." said the Joker, the cat hissed and ran away.

"How are you feeling?" asked Rachel appearing to his side.

"Fine and dandy." he responded. "How are you feeling doc?"

"Fine." she said with a smile.

"Good." He paused for a moment and tried to sit up. "Well it's been fun, but I'm leaving."

"What?" she said loudly watching him try and sit up. "You were just shot! You think you can just get up and walk out of here?"

"Yeah." said the Joker quickly as he sat up.

"Your insane." she said.

"Your point?" he asked facing her.

"You can't go." she said. "You're hurt!"

"Your crazy." he said. "Why do you want me to stay here so bad? Hmmm... Afraid of the dark? Awww does Rachel want me to stay and protect her from the little man in the refrigerator that turns the light on and off?" he asked with a smart tone.

"Shut up." she snapped. "I just want to... make sure you're going to be okay."

"Well, thank you Dr. Quinn but I'm fine." he said struggling to get to his feet. "You're not the medicine women you know."

"Sit down." she said, trying to keep him from getting up.

"You sit down." he said getting to his feet.

"Don't be a smart ass." she said looking into his amused eyes. "SIT." The Joker just rolled his eyes and sat back down on the couch.

"Well, someone is bossy." he said, biting his lip. "Harvey must've liked the pushy types hmmm? I bet you had him... uh whipped!" he acted like he snapped a whip. Rachel ignored his comment, and sat down in front of him.

"Let me look at your wound." she said, reaching out to unbutton his shirt.

"Figures…" he said eyeing her hands that worked on the buttons of his shirt. "I have animal magnetism." Rachel ignored his comment with a roll of her eyes. "Sooo... the fella that was here earlier." said the Joker, but paused to lick his lips. "Are you his uh... squeeze?"

"No." she said looking at the blood soaked bandage.

"Ah, more like a friends with benefit thing?" he asked, gnawing on his cheek. "Fun." Rachel ignored him and slowly removed the tape and gauze. The wound was swollen and purplish red, looking really painful. She cleaned the wound as well as she could again. "You move on rather fast don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, grabbing some ointment to put on the wound.

"Well you bounce around a lot huh?" said the Joker. "I mean... first Batman... Then Gotham's White Knight... Now this fella is knocking on your door bright and early." he licked his lips. "I mean... I know you have a little crush on me... Who wouldn't, right?" Rachel rolled her eyes at him and continued what she was doing. "Guy hopping?"

"Shut up." she growled, she was starting to get annoyed.

The Joker laughed at her frustration, and cracked his knuckles. She finished what she was doing and leaned back to examine her work. The Joker watched with a smirk on his face and thought of more ways to twist her mind into a frenzy. He leaned back on the couch and bounced his foot on his knee. "So you're a lawyer/prostitute/nurse right?"

"I'm not a prostitute!" she snapped at him.

"You were running around dark alleys." he said in his defense. "Sorry for catching on to you're... Side work."

"I was looking for you." she said getting up and stomping into the kitchen.

"I'm touched." he said biting his nails. "You know... I think were done playing doctor." She came back in giving him a glare. "Or are we?" he asked raising his eye brows at her. She rolled her eyes and want back in the kitchen, he gave a laugh.

------------------

Having the Joker stuck in her apartment, was starting to annoy her. This man never stopped talking, or joking. He was constantly putting her in a bad mood, with his little comments or jokes. She thought about spiking his drink with sleeping pills but decided against it. He'd probably find out anyways, and it wouldn't work. He kept saying how he was going to leave as soon as she turned her back on him. Not wanting him to get hurt or caught by the cops she kept an eye on him.

"Just sit here, and make your self at home." snapped Rachel. "Okay?"

"You want me to stay here?" asked the Joker. "Make myself at home?" he licked his lips and thought. "Fine." he laid back on the couch and put his left arm behind his head. "I'll do that..." Rachel could tell she was going to regret saying that but she had to keep him there.

She was finally filled with relief around six pm when he fell asleep again. This time he fell asleep long enough for her to run down to the post office and mail off her bills, and grab some groceries. When she came back he was still asleep, well passed out. Rachel guessed he wasn't the type that slept a lot, however being shot probably took a lot out of a person.

The longer the Joker was stuck with her, the more things she noticed about him. He would criticize everything she did and even watched on TV. "This channel is depressing and sad, who wants to watch all these wife beating child abuse movies? No wonder why 60% of women were depressed! That is your problem Miss. Dawes you watch channel 252." She also found out that he hated cats. At some point she was worried about her Max because the Joker watched him with a dark eye. She wondered if this is what his wife had to go through when he was sick or just as an every day thing. However a part of her wasn't sure if he told her the truth about his scars. Did he really have a wife at one point? He did get offended when called a liar so she wasn't sure. The Joker was confusing. She also thought he had a minor case of bipolar. He would be calm laughing from joy or amusement then the next snappy and cruel.

She was thrilled every single time he'd fall asleep out of boredom or just exhaust. She still had about three days left of her vacation, she hoped he'd be well enough by then. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she left him here all day... alone. She was jerked from her thoughts when he gave a cough, and jumped in pain. He rolled his head around then became still. The moon was finally coming out and she watched the late news. She was starting to worry about the Joker. He hadn't eaten or drank anything since he's been there. A full 32 hours... All he did was sleep, criticize, and sleep some more.

She got up from her spot on the chair and slowly made her way towards the sleeping clown. She silently sat on the coffee table and looked down at him. He had his head turned so she could see his face. She let her eyes travel across what she could see of his face. He seemed at peace. She took in his features. The scared flesh on his cheek and the make up that chipped away, showing his skin. The green that was splashed along his curly hair, yet she could see the dark roots exposing his true hair color. His hands laid softly on his stomach. His fingers linked with each other. The scars that spider webbed across his hands were purple and red. The cold air made them jump out in color.

Rachel frowned slightly as her eyes traveled to his chest. The blood on his shirt was a bright red that caught her eye. Her eyes focused on the rise and fall of his chest. She wondered what he was dreaming about. Did the Joker dream? She couldn't imagine what went on in his mind, when it was in a state of sleep. Dark images flew through her mind. Fire and screaming. Hurt people running a muck and the Joker's laugh. She shook out of her thoughts when he stirred slightly then became still. His head was turned so she could see the features on his face. She smiled. He looked so peaceful and at rest. She glanced at his scarred flesh and wondered what the scars felt like. She wanted nothing more then to reach out and touch them. She stopped her self and wondered what had happened to this man. What ever happened, she felt her heart ache for him.

------------------------

Rachel rolled over in her sleep, as the sun poured in through her window. She hugged the blankets to her tight and let out a deep breath. The sun shined on her face slightly, making her stir in her sleep. She slowly opened her tired eyes and screamed jumping back. Her eyes were watery from fright and her head was spinning. The Joker was kneeled down by her bed watching her with his left elbow on her bed and his chin cupped in his hand. He had a smirk on his lips and his eyes were filled with laughter.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" he called to her. "I was wondering when you were going to open those... Pretty eyes of yours." he licked his lips and smiled.

"What are you doing?" she asked still trying to catch her breath.

"Welllll, you watch me sleep right?" he asked. "So I thought, I'd watch you." he tilted his head. "You're even entertaining in your sleep."

"I'm glad that I can entertain you 24/7." she snapped slowly sitting up.

"That you can." he said with a smile. "However I was wee bit disappointed though, when I strolled in here about an hour ago."

"Why?" she asked.

"That is what you sleep in." he rose a brow pointing to her.

"Yes." she snapped. "Sorry, my see through nighty is in the wash." she rolled her eyes. "Why are you so rude?"

"I'm not rude." he snapped. "I just speak my mind. Freedom of speech, Rachel. Freedom of speech!"

"Well you don't get a right of freedom of speech." Rachel snapped back.

"And you don't get a right of freedom to be a cold hearted lawyer, prostitute, nurse." he snapped at her.

"One more time! Say it one more time!" she yelled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"That I'm a prostitute." she snapped.

"You just admitted it!" he laughed at her. "HA! There you go, now were making progress.... Admitting things is just the start Rachel." He licked his lips and smiled. "There's a whole drawn out process for this."

"Why do you LOVE putting me in a mood?" she asked with a cold glare.

"It amuses me." he smiled at her and got to his feet. He laughed and exited the room, leaving her in a state of frustration.

After she got dressed she went out to the living room to find the Joker back in his spot on the couch. He must be feeling better, she thought. She sat down in the kitchen and ate a quick breakfast. Even though it was past noon, she slept like a rock. The Joker gave her a good scare this morning, 'great wake up call' she thought. She looked up when the Joker walked into the room and leaned against the wall.

"Seems like your feeling better?" she asked.

"Not like I haven't been shot before." he half shrugged. "I'm a magnet, for gun fire."

"I wouldn't doubt that." said Rachel.

"It's a thrill." he smiled at her. "I thrive on a thrill you know... Any. Type. Of thrill." he licked his lips and smirked. "Gotham thinks I'm dead you know."

"What?" she asked.

"Dead... To all those people out there." he pointed to her window. "I'm dead... Their going to be in great SHOCK when I show my... uh according to them and you, 'ugly' face again huh?" he let out a laugh. "I can't wait..." his voice was in a harsh whisper. Rachel watched as he cracked his knuckles, one by one. He stared at the floor with a glare in his eye. He looked up at her and smiled. "So beautiful... What are we going to do today?"

"What do you mean WE?" she asked.

"Uh as in... You and I." he pointed at her, then him. "I mean... If your uh... kidnapping me and keeping me against my will.... You better entertain me."

"You watched me sleep all morning." she said. "I think that's enough entertainment for you today."

"Fine... You want some entertainment?" he asked with a wink.

"No, I'm on a strict entertainment free diet." she said looked down at the paper. The Joker walked up to the table and sat down across from her. "What?"

"Nothing." he half shrugged.

Rachel felt his eyes bore into her, trying to read her mind. She tried to ignore his gaze, but she couldn't. She slowly looked up to him. He had a hard look in his eye and his lips held no smile... for once. She raised a brow and found her voice.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

He didn't respond but kept a hard gaze on her. She felt uncomfortable, the way he looked at her made her heart beat harder and her blood run cold. He had a look of, hate mixed with concentration. He bit at his bottom lip for a moment then remained still. Only the rise and fall of his chest was the only movement made.

"Joker?" she asked. "Stop."

"What?" he asked with a rough tone.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"Did I say anything?" he asked.

"No, but-." she started, the Joker's voice cut her off.

"Exactly... No." he snapped, and then a smile formed on his lips. "Miss. Dawes... You are beautiful."

"Thanks." said Rachel with an uneasy feeling.

"I mean, really beautiful." said the Joker. "A real... heart throb." Rachel looked up into his eyes that held a sparkle; she couldn't help but feel a bit flattered. The Joker sensed this and gave a chuckle.

"Well... Thank you." she gave a smile, which he returned along with a nod.

Rachel looked at him and couldn't help but stare at that sparkle in his eye. It was almost child like, like he was excited about something that he couldn't wait to happen. She felt a tug in her gut and her stomach filled with butterflies. She couldn't help but have a smile on her face as she looked at this clown. He held so many secrets and emotions. She wanted nothing more then to get inside his head. She looked away from him and down at her work, with that flattering feelings still tugging at her heart.

----------

Alright chapter 17 down! Tell me what you think! **REVIEW!** And I'll update sooner perhaps! Thanks for the support everyone!


	18. Passion or Anger

Thanks everyone that reviewed and took time to read my story. Those of you that are keeping up with my story and haven't reviewed, I'd love to hear from you! So please leave a review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas or advice please let me know! Every chapter, I read over and over before I update still there seems to be a few mistakes. Sorry for that! I hope it doesn't distract my readers too much! I'll give a shout out to some of the reviewers at the end of this chapter! So on with the story! 

I own, the plot… The characters are based on the amazing characters from DC Comics and those from the new and amazing Batman film, The Dark Knight. Which comes out on next month!! I'm sooo happy and can't wait! I opened up my Columbia House package and every piece of paper in there has something about The Dark Knight so I'm amped! So excited in fact that I think I'm going to take the day off from school and run around in my Joker costume all day and night. FUN! *cough* Anyways yeah I own nothing but the plot! *smiles* 

**Chapter 18**

**Passion or Anger?**

That night after Rachel patched up the Joker's gun wound, she wasn't sure what to think. It looked the same, no difference. She's never had to deal with this before, she had never been shot and she wasn't a nurse. She was worried about him none the less and was afraid that she wasn't helping it heal. Upset that a hospital visit was out of the question she thought for a moment. She remembered the Joker saying he's been shot before, so she thought she'd be bold and ask him about the healing process.

"Uh... How long does it take for a bullet wound to heal?" she asked as he leaned back on the couch.

"Depends." said the Joker. "Days... Weeks..."

"What about this one?" she asked, pointing to his exposed chest.

"Well..." he licked his lips and thought. "Could take some time. Not like I was shot with an Air Soft gun."

"So that is normal?" she asked pointing to his chest.

"Uh..." he bit at his lip. "Yeeeaaah." he said slowly.

"How many times have you been shot?" she asked.

"Well, I don't get shot often. I usually avoid it, being the sly guy I am." he said with a chuckle. "Every now and then I get caught in cross fire, I'm only human! How many times have you, bit your tongue? Get a paper cut? Loose a boyfriend?" He raised a brow.

Rachel didn't know what to say to that. He always brought up an ex or Harvey, and it dug at her. She knew he did it just to get a rise out of her, but this was getting insane. Every conversation landed on her either 'guy hopping' is what he called it or Harvey. She wanted to just shake him or knock some manners into his thick skull. She set aside his comment and went to leave.

"What's the time?" he asked.

"Why, need to be somewhere?" she asked sitting back down.

"Maybe." he responded.

"It's almost ten." she replied.

"Ah." he replied and scratched his chin. "Could I ask you something?"

"You're going to anyways." she replied breathlessly.

"True." he chuckled. "Why am I here?" He gave her a hard look. "I mean, why? I kill someone almost every day... and here you are... Taking care of me." he licked his lips and smiled. "Are you trying to... uh convert me?"

"Convert you?" she asked shaking her head.

"Yes, from bad to good..." he asked raising a brow.

"No, because that is impossible." she snapped. "There isn't any way that you would cross that line." The Joker just nodded in agreement. "I'm just a good person. If I see someone that needs help I'm going to help them. Good or bad."

The Joker eyed her for a moment, biting on the scars in his mouth. Rachel felt his eyes burn into her, as she looked at him. With a look of confidence, she was ready to defend herself when he shot one of his smart comments. The Joker gave one last look before he started to laugh. Rachel watched as he put a hand on his belly and slapped his knee in amusement.

"You crack me... UP!" he said rubbing the tears from his eyes. "So you're telling me that if... Uh the Green River Killer was battered and bruised on the side of the road." he cleared his throat. "You'd pick him up?"

"Maybe." said Rachel turning from him and looking down at her hands. Knowing damn well he'd catch her in a lie, like he always did.

"Riiight." said the Joker picking at the makeup on his hands. "I believe THAT one..." Rachel watched him for a moment and finally spoke.

"Alright... What about you?" she asked. "What would you do?"

"I would..." said the Joker looking at his hands. "Tie him to the car... and drag him down the street." he froze for a moment, and slowly looked at Rachel with a grin. She knew what he was thinking and went to protest but he spoke. "Hey! That sounds like fun." he chuckled to himself, he put a finger to his temple and closed his eyes. "It's in the vault." Rachel just shook her head at him as he went back doing what he was doing.

The Joker and her sat in silence for awhile, every now and then she'd let her eyes land on him. She let he eyes wonder over him, as he lay on the couch. His left arm under his head and his right slung across his belly. His unbuttoned shirt raveled her patch job on his chest and dried blood coating his belly and side. He didn't like to be touched, it seemed every time she'd try to clean the blood off he'd smack her hands away. She let her eyes scan over his torso, he had cuts, scars and bruises here and there. She guessed he had some crazy stories to tell. She wanted to know some of them. Before she could know any of this twisted life tales, she had to know the man that told them.

"What's your real name?" Rachel asked, the Joker slowly looked up at her.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Your real name." she replied. "What is it?"

"Tom." said the Joker leaning his head back.

"Tom?" she asked. "You don't look like a Tom."

"Well you don't look like a Rachel." he snapped back. "But aren't you?" he rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"Yes, but..." she paused for a moment.

"But what?" asked the Joker looking at her. "Thomas Stine... That's my name."

"Thomas Stine?" asked Rachel, she thought for a moment. "I think I've heard that some where."

"Great! I'm popular!" he said with a laugh and leaned his head back, rolling his eyes at the ceiling.

"You're a liar." she shot at him.

"Your nosey." he shot back at her without a missed beat.

"You're in my house." she snapped at him.

"Apartment."

"What ever." she said with an unknown smile. She wasn't sure about this man, he just put a smile on her face at times like this. He was so calm and yet he was being a pain in her neck. "Alright TOM. How old are you?"

"38." he said again with out a missed beat.

"38?" she asked in disbelief.

"Why?" he asked with a laugh. "Thought I was younger or older?"

"Maybe around 32 or something." she said.

"Well, don't know what to tell you." replied. "Thirty is the new twenty and forty is the new thirty. According to... those movie stars and what not. So think about it... In movie star years I'm 28."

Rachel's gut told her not to believe anything he was telling her. She just didn't find him really convincing, he put up a good argument. She wasn't sure about anything when it came to the Joker. He was a mystery, and Rachel was drawn to that. She always loved the mysterious types, and the Joker was that. The Joker was so locked up in himself and wouldn't let anyone in. In a way Rachel wanted to be the one to hold the key to his soul. To open him up and see what dark truths were inside.

When she dated Bruce, there were so many mysteries about him. He had two lives, Bruce Wayne then the Batman. She found Bruce to be very mysterious, and it was one thing that attracted her to him. She felt safe around him, like nothing could harm her. Nothing did either. She knew she could always count on him to be there and save her if she needed help. He was the whole package, charming, attractive, strong, wealthy and he was also a super hero. What more could a girl ask for right?

Yet here she was, taking care of Gotham's most dangerous villain. Batman's nemesis, the Joker. Feeling all sorts of feelings for him, that she couldn't understand herself. He was a mystery, one she couldn't solve. The Joker was everything Bruce wasn't, so why did she feel so attracted to him? The Joker was a cruel, violent man that killed for pleasure. When she was around him, she felt so many emotions they clouded her mind. She wanted to push him away, yet she wanted to pull him closer. She'd feel butterflies fill her belly and her head would spin. She felt warm. A passion in her gut, and a mix of lust and fear pulsed through her body. The Joker scared her, yet he charmed her. He'd have her in tears of fear while pressing a blade to her face. Then she'd be laughing at one of his jokes or comments. She knew the Joker was a terrible person. A bad man that did bad things to innocent, helpless people. Yet, she couldn't help but be flattered and swept off her feet by one of his compliments. She was confused...

"I think I'm going through a mid life crisis." she said loudly.

"What?" asked the Joker in confusion lifting his head in the process.

"A mid life crisis." she repeated.

"Are you having an urge to buy things you don't need in bulk?" he asked biting his lip.

"No." she said, he sat up slowly and faced her.

"Is bidding on EBay your ultimate high?" he asked, he took her hand. "I'm worried about you Rachel." He teased.

"Knock it off." she said pulling her hand away from him.

"I'm just a concerned person Rachel." he said licking his lips. "I mean... I've seen what mid life crisis do to people... My mother had like... Twelve. Not pretty."

"Twelve?" Rachel asked with wide eyes. "Is that possible." he just shrugged and bit at his lip.

Rachel held a confused look on her face and the Joker found it amusing and an opportunity. An opportunity to mold her mind and play with her emotions in her confused state. The Joker loved mind games. It was something he was really good at and Rachel was the perfect contestant. He ran his tongue across his scarred lips and concentrated on her face. He reached out and grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Rachel was taken by surprise by his touch and jumped with a start.

"You look confused... What are you thinking about?" he asked sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Nothing." she replied in a small voice.

"It's not nice to lie." said the Joker in a deep voice. "One lie leads to another, then another till everything... Is. A. Lie." he bit at his lip and ran his hand from her chin up her jaw line. "Miss. Dawes... You're strikingly... Beautiful." His hand brushed the side of her face. "I just can't... Keep my hands off you."

"It seems that way." she said to him, unsure of what to do. As this crazy clown in front of her ran his hand along the side of her face. His touch was warm and soft, it was shocking to her. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. This action made Rachel melt. That was one action she thought was so sweet.

She felt his warm breath on her face as he moved closer. She thought he moved closer, or did she? Rachel's mind was hazed over, like it always got when this clown got close and used his charm. She looked into his dark eyes, there was a sparkle of laughter along with a hint of... Passion? Anger? Confusion maybe? Or just a deep dark hunger that she was getting pulled into. She couldn't tell, but what ever it was it was drawing her closer to him. He went to kiss her on the lips but Rachel turned her head. As she did so the Joker bit his tongue hard out of frustration. He remained calm and grabbed her chin and forced her to face him. She looked at him with timid eyes as confusion washed over her. The Joker couldn't help but smile.

"It's okay." Assured the Joker. "I don't bite… too hard." He gave a chuckle which made Rachel even more nervous. The Joker could read the look of confusion and worry in Rachel's eyes and his features softened. He bit at his scars and concentrated on the women's face that he held between his hands. He huffed and gave a smile. For some reason his smile made her relax. She could tell that he was respecting her hesitation, and her timid actions.

With out a second thought, and with out knowing if she made the move or he did. She felt his scarred lips on hers, and her head spun. Unlike the last times she felt his lips on hers, it wasn't a rough quick peck. She actually could_ 'savor'_ the moment. The kiss was shockingly soft for a few seconds, till Rachel kissed back. Her action made the Joker respond, by roughly pulling her closer to him. His hand snaked its way to the back of her head pushing her lips harder on his. With out realizing it Rachel's right arm wrapped around his neck. Her nails dug into his flesh as the kiss grew deeper. Her actions made the Joker respond with a low growl in the back of his throat. Before Rachel knew it she was pulled off the table and onto his lap. She didn't care, if she jumped at him or he pulled her. She was on another plant. Where nothing else mattered at the moment but her, the Joker and this kiss that would haunt her.

She ran her hand up the side of his neck to the side of his face. She felt the rough scars and chipped makeup that left tails of color on her palm and fingers. She felt the Joker's left arm wrap around her waist as he pulled at her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands clawed up his scalp. She pulled away from him for a moment to catch her breath. Her forehead rested on his, and she closed her eyes. She slowly started to come back to Earth and opened her eyes. They were met with the Joker's and his were filled with amusement. She looked at them as they laughed at her, and a big smile formed on his lips. Rachel felt regret and disgust, as she realized what just happened. Panic flushed through her mind as she looked at his laughing face. The Joker let out a loud laugh as Rachel quickly pushed away from him and stumbled backwards to her feet.

"You know Miss. Dawes... I think you ARE going through a... Mid. Life. Crisis." he smiled at her.

Rachel didn't know what to say, she felt sick all of a sudden and bolted out of the room. She could hear the Joker's laugh in her head as she slammed the bathroom door shut behind her. She looked in the mirror and quickly washed her face and hands of makeup and disgust. Her head was spinning and tears filled her eyes. She slowly sunk down to the floor, with her face in her hands and cried. What did she do? How could she do it? She crossed a line that she didn't want to cross. She just couldn't help herself. Rachel was confused by her actions and thoughts. She wanted nothing more then to dig her own grave, and pull the dirt in on top of her. Covering her. Shielding her, from the mad man in the next room.

-----

The Joker sat on the couch, a look of amusement plastered on his face. He laughed to himself at the thought of what Rachel must be feeling at the moment. The way she just threw herself at him, it didn't take him by surprise. He knew the effect he had on her, it was just a matter of time when she let herself go. Showed her passionate side. The Joker laughed and laid back on the couch. Rachel was so much fun to play with. She was so easy to read and to figure out. It didn't take a master mind to read her emotions. He felt the passion in her heart and soul with that one kiss. He couldn't wait till Rachel showed herself and came out of her hiding place. This was something he was going to have fun teasing her about.

The Joker remained still for awhile. He had his eyes fixed on the hallway waiting for Rachel to show herself. He looked back at the clock and bit at his scars. She was in there for a long time. Probably embarrassed by her eagerness. The Joker chuckled to himself. 'I wonder what Harvey is thinking… Right. Now?' He glanced up at the ceiling and gave a bit grin, to the man upstairs. He wished he could see the look on Harvey's face, right then and there. He sighed to himself and got comfortable. After waiting hours for Rachel to appear, the Joker slipped into a sound slumber.

----

Alrighty then there was yet another chapter of my 'so called' master peace! To me anyway lol. So please tell me what you think!!! Sorry if there are any mistakes... I really tried to proof read this and hunt down any mistakes. I might've missed some!

**Esmeralda01 – **I can't believe it's been almost 4 months! Crazy! I'm happy you enjoy my story and your review was some what inspiring. Thanks. You mentioned something about Bruce and Rachel's relationship. It's funny that you brought that up. Bruce will have a big roll coming up soon. I'm going to bring him back, and his and Rachel's relationship will fire up again. Their just on the outs as of right now. He'll show up after a few more chapters. Also with the writing of the Joker, I wanted to make him seem more like a person then a monster. I didn't know I was keeping him in character so good, I just wrote down what I thought he'd say or do. I love writing for him and I love the character so much so I'm happy about all the comments I get about him. Also, Rachel is sooo confused because she's falling in love with a guy she should be stopping. After all she works hard to keep justice alive and the Joker is well… opposite lol. Those thoughts do run through her mind and she's all mixed up. I'm not going to have them both just fall in love right then and there and boom story is over. It's going to build up and well, we'll see what happens. Thanks for the review!!!

**Laurenmlbc **– I agree, I love it when someone says 'beautiful' then 'damn your hot!' or what not. It has more meaning and it's sweeter!

**The-one-and-only-joker – **I always knew there was a man in the fridge too but nope everyone just thinks your crazy for saying something lol. Thanks for the review!!!

**Kendra Luehr** – I've noticed that a lot of the Jokachel writers stopped all of a sudden too. I've been following like six other stories and everyone stopped! They need to come back! *tear*

**Jokerluver12089 **– I'm happy you like my story and find it amusing! Keep on reviewing and reading! Thanks!

**HoveringthroughoutTime **– Thanks for the review! Something about the Joker I just can't see him saying 'I love you' or 'I care for you'. I see him as being one of those types that shows their care and love through, twisted humor and making ya mad lol. Tough love I guess. I dunno, he's kind a hard to write for when it comes to situations like that. I just can't really see the Joker being all love sick and intimate really.


	19. Sorry

_Again I'd like to take the time and thank the ones that took the time to review. Makes me want to strangle a bull moose! (In the words of Magen Fox lol) I'm glad you're enjoying my story, makes my little ol' heart go pitter pat. Here we are at Chapter 19. I have a four day vacation so my story is all I've worked on. So far I've written almost 100,000 words. Rock on to me. Anyways here's Chapter 19. I've got a few questions about Bruce, and why hasn't he need in the story more. Well people, him and Rachel got in a little fight and are giving each other the silent treatment. However that is going to change because he plays a big roll in this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!_

**I own the plot and I have the Joker on loan from DC and WB. Were chillin' in my basement playing guitar hero and eating turkey sandwiches. So I might be hard to reach for a few hours. Peace! **

**Chapter 19**

**Sorry**

Rachel stayed in the bathroom for hours on end, till she started to drift off in an uneasy sleep. When she finally came out of the bathroom, the sky line was starting to get light. She didn't bother to turn the lights off; she just went quickly into her room. She dropped down on her knees by her bed and put her face in her hands. She needed to speak to someone, anyone for that matter.

"I'm so sorry Harvey." she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

She felt guilt pulse through her body, and it made her sick. She couldn't even think straight she was too upset with herself. The Joker had charmed his way inside her head and it was like she was a puppet and he was pulling her strings. She tried hard to flush the memory of that terrifying kiss out of her head. The Joker isn't what scared her, not at the moment anyways. It was herself. That feeling she got when her lips were pressed to his. That mix of relief, pleasure and fear. It was intoxicating to her and she lost her head. She could've just kicked herself so hard for even feeling those feelings towards that crazy clown. She just couldn't help it, the Joker had her on a chain. She just couldn't help having feelings for him. She started to hate him less, and hate herself more and more.

The thought that made Rachel want to double over in heartache was the fact, Harvey and her worked so hard to put these criminals to justice. Yet here she was, in a lip lock with the most feared and destructive man in Gotham. She was suppose to be putting this man behind bars, not caring for him and loving him. She got caught up in her emotions, she forgot all about her purpose to this city. Rachel slowly crawled into bed and hugged a pillow tight. She slowly closed her eyes, and hoped to figure things out once she woke up from an uneasy sleep.

-------

The next day, Rachel spent her whole time in the kitchen. Sitting at the table scanning some files for a case she was going to be working on. She was going back to work soon so she had to recap on everything that was going on. She didn't make any contact with the Joker at all. Not even to defend herself when he shot a smart remark at her. She tried hard to ignore him but she was finding it difficult with every insult. He was digging under her skin and she was tempted to call the police. She could hear the TV in the living room, and she tried to block out Alex Trebek's voice.

"How many bones does a human baby have?"

"176." said the Joker's voice in the distance. Rachel shivered at the sound of his voice, and her mind quickly went to that kiss. She tried to clear her head quickly and focus on the papers in front of her.

"What is the longest river in China?"

"The Yangtze." said the Joker's voice again.

Since Rachel told the Joker to make himself at home, that's what he's been doing. Asking about this. Asking for that. Or not even asking at all just doing. He answered her phone a few times...

_"Is Rachel there?" _

_"She's dead." replied the Joker hanging up, causing Rachel to quickly slip into a small state of shock. _

Little things that were making Rachel so tense and upset all she wanted to do was smack him around. Having the sense that he might actually enjoy it made her not do it. He was slowly driving her to madness and she was about to blow her top. Not being able to focus she put the files down and rubbed her eyes. Alex Terbek's voice rang through her mind again.

"The First Amendment of the United States Constitution, declares what?" she counted to three and heard the Joker's voice.

"Freedom of religion, press and expression." he said, then gave a laugh when he had another right answer.

There was a knock on the door and Rachel pushed her chair away from the table. She got to her feet quickly and took a deep breath. She walked through the living room, feeling the Joker's eyes on her as she walked to the door. She looked through the peep hole and suddenly panic swept over her. Bruce.

"Aren't you going to let our guest in... cupcake?" asked the Joker in a mocking tone with a click of his tongue and a smile.

"Shh!" she said roughly spinning to face him. She bit her lip trying to think, what to do. If she didn't invite Bruce in, he was sure to pick up on something unusual. She never let Bruce Wayne stand outside her apartment during a visit. He knocked again, making her heart skip a beat.

"Tic toc, tic toc." said the Joker.

"Rachel?" Came Bruce's voice through the wooden door. "I know your in there. Quit playing games now." he chuckled.

"I'll be right there." she said as calm as possible.

"Ah Mr. Wayne." said the Joker as she quickly walked up to him. "Is he staying for dinner?"

"Shut up." she snapped, giving the clown a glare.

"Ouch." He mouthed then gave her a quick smile showing rows of yellow teeth then it faded, as he rolled his eyes and smacked his lips looking down at his hands.

"I need you to move." she said quickly.

"I need you to dream on." he said smartly.

"I'm not kidding!" she hissed at him. "You have got to get up." The Joker looked at her slowly and then away, no emotion at all. "Now!" she snapped grabbing his right arm and pulling on him.

"OW!" he roared. Rachel quickly let go and put her hand over his mouth.

"Rachel are you ok?" Came Bruce's voice.

"I'm fine!" she called out. "I'll be right there! YUCK!" she quickly removed her hand from the Joker's mouth as his tongue ran across her palm. She looked to the Joker who just glared at her. "Move. I know you can, you watch me sleep every night."

"You like it." he smiled and got to his feet and brushed by her. She grabbed his jacket and quickly straightened things up a bit. She followed him as he made his way to her bedroom.

"Don't make a sound." she warned.

"Don't worry." he said. "I'll be nice and... quiet." he licked his lips and flopped down on her bed.

"Don't touch anything!" she snapped before shutting the door. She quickly went to the front door and opened it, to revile a worried looking Bruce.

"About time." he said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to straighten up a tad bit." she said with a smile. "Come in."

"Thanks." Bruce stepped in as Rachel shut the door behind him, he gave a deep sigh.

"So what's going on?" she asked. Bruce turned to face her and Rachel gave a small look of worry. The right side of his face was patched up just near his eye. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said with a chuckle. "Don't worry about me. That little freak of a clown uh, caught me off guard. During our last… meeting."

"Ouch." She said. "Seems like he doesn't fight fair huh?"

"He's a worm, and a criminal… they never fight fair." He said with a smile then got serious. "Look, Rachel I know your really upset with me." he started. "I'm not saying you shouldn't be. I'd be mad at me to."

"Bruce, lets not-" she was cut off.

"Rachel I have to say this." He said.

"Please I don't want –" She was cut off again by Bruce's frustrated voice.

"No, I have to say this. Rachel, I know I should've told Harvey that you were alive and alright. I just couldn't." said Bruce. "Something about him. I had a bad vibe. A bad feeling. Something wasn't right. I was afraid of your safety. Afraid for your life and health. I wasn't sure if Harvey could... be trusted."

Rachel listened as Bruce slowly walked around her living room. She sat down on the couch, and listened to his words. She knew he cared for her, and didn't want anything to happen to her. She owed it to him to listen, he after all had to listen to her harsh words. Now he's giving a reason for his actions and she was going to listen. Not wanting to loose a special person in her life.

"I just, had to make sure that he wasn't going to go on a killing spree or anything." Bruce gave a little chuckle. "I mean, when someone suffers that much... It tends to make them crazy. Makes them, not think and do stupid things. Things they never would've done in a million years." he sat down next to her and patted her knee. "I was afraid for you Rachel, which is why I lied to you. I wanted you to remember him as he was. Gotham's White Knight. Not what he became."

"Bruce." Rachel tried to find the words that could express her feelings. She couldn't. Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Her life has been turned upside down these past few weeks and she couldn't think. "I knew... That there was some sort of reason for what you did. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have got so upset at you but-"

"It's okay." he said. "Don't be sorry, there isn't anything to be sorry for. You just did what any person would. Don't worry."

"I know, but I still feel bad." her voice cracked. "I wish I could make it up to you. You are an amazing friend. Someone really special."

"Your special too Rachel." he gave her a smile, which she returned.

Memories filled Rachel's head. Everything she loved about Bruce Wayne flooded through her mind. She got that butterfly feeling back, and her stomach tied in knots. She slowly came back to Earth and remembered the Joker. Her mouth went dry. 'That crazy clown is in my room!' she said to herself.

"Are you ok?" asked Bruce.

"I'm fine." she said quickly. "I'm just tired."

"You've had some crazy days." said Bruce. "With that bank robbery. I meant to check in on you after that. Nothing happened to you right?"

"I'm just fine." she said.

"Good." said Bruce, he slowly got to his feet. "I'll let you get some rest then. You look tired."

"You have no idea." she said following him to the door. "Are you staying busy?"

"Actually, I've been having some free time." said Bruce with a chuckle. "Thanks to the Bank's supervisors allowing clerks guns... I don't have to worry about the Joker anymore."

"Oh." said Rachel with a weird taste in her mouth.

"I guess, Gotham finally gets a break huh?" he gave a wink. "See you later."

Rachel gave a small 'good bye' and shut the door. She pressed her back against the door and thought for a moment. Everything that Bruce told her, made her heart feel light. She felt a bit of peace. She had her friend back and things were just fine between them. She felt like things could go back how they use to be... maybe. She gave a small growl remembering who was in her room. She quickly walked to her door and swung it open. She gave a glare at the Joker who laid on her bed looking at a book she recognized was her journal she wrote in when she needed to vent.

"Hey!" she spat reaching over and ripping it out of his hand. "You said I was nosey."

"And you said I was rude." said the Joker letting his hand fall to his side.

"You are." she said putting the book down on the desk. "He's gone... Get up."

"I'm not going to do that." said the Joker. "You see, that uh... couch. Is doing a number on my back and well... Your bed is just sooo comfy." she glared as he smiled and sunk deep into the sheets. "I think I'll stay here."

"HA!" she said loudly. "Your funny."

"Of course I am." said the Joker.

"I was being smart."

"Well your not." replied the Joker.

Rachel glared at him and looked around her room to make sure nothing wasn't messed with. However she found that the Joker couldn't keep his hands off anything. She could tell he looked through almost every drawer he could find. Even her dresser drawer.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked pointing to her dresser.

"Me?" he asked then licked his lips. "I wasn't in there."

"Yes. You. Were." she said dangerously calm.

"No. I. Wasn't." said the Joker. "It is physically impossible for me to fit in there. Unless... I was one of those uh.. Double jointed, flexible types..." he bit his cheek and grinned. "Are you?"

"No I'm not." she said trying to put things back how they were.

"That's a shame." said the Joker laying his head back on the pillow closing his eyes. "That would be... in-ter-esting." he sighed.

Rachel just rolled her eyes at him and went back to what she was doing. She tried to get the Joker out of her bed but he wouldn't move. She yelled at herself for even letting him in her room. She should've put him in the bathroom... Out the window maybe? She growled to herself and the Joker rose an eye brow.

"Is it a full moon?" he asked, Rachel slowly turned to him. "You growled...So I-" she continued to glare at him. "Never mind." he said closing his eyes again.

"Alright listen up." she said getting to her feet and walking over to him. "THIS is my room. MY bed. Not yours, and your not welcome in here. So leave."

"Aww no boys allowed?" he asked then chuckled. "Sorry sweetheart, I didn't see a sign on your door!"

"That's not what I meant." said Rachel starting to get annoyed.

"Of course not." he replied licking his lips. "I mean. Dear ol' Harvey was probably a frequent visitor right?" Rachel glared at him. "So was the Batman too, I'm sure." he continued to smirk at her. "Aww why so serious Rachel?"

"I. Hate. You." she said through her teeth.

"HA!" he laughed loudly. "That is why you shoved your tongue down my throat right? If you want me to shut up, you could always do that again huh?" he gave her a wink and clicked his teeth together.

"You know what? Your a heartless, careless jerk that wouldn't know real affection if it came up and bit you in the ass!" she snapped at him.

"And you wouldn't know a true insult if it punched you in that pretty little face of yours." he said with a laugh.

"Your a jerk. A monster. A.. A-" she stuttered.

"Ah, watch what you say." he said with a grin and pointing at her.

"A freak." she hissed at him.

The grin on his face suddenly vanished, and his eyes went from amusement to blank. She couldn't read his expression and she suddenly got a strange feeling. She didn't like it. The Joker's eyes got darker and his lips formed a creepy smirk. His tongue ran across his bottom lip and he spoke.

"A freak?" he asked. "Hmmm..." Rachel was waiting for him to say something heartless and cold. "You know... Miss. Dawes, your right... I am a freak. I know that, tell me something new." he paused. "You however, are a sad, pathetic, scared little girl. You're not as mean as you think you are... This uh, verbal abuse that you THINK your putting me through..." he shook his head. "No, it doesn't bother me... In fact, I like it. So you can continue to shoot these uh, little comments at me. It wont bug me, because I know deep down your trying to make me feel bad because you feel bad." he paused, licked his lips and continued. "So please continue." he gave a smile, and waited for Rachel to respond. "What? You are a lawyer right? This is when you defend yourself."

"I hate you." she snapped.

"I know." he replied. "You tell me enough. However next time you uh, THROW yourself at me. Keep telling yourself that you 'hate me'. Then maybe you'll keep your tongue in your OWN mouth."

Rachel felt her blood boil as this man continued to push her buttons. She was getting so mad and upset she just wanted to kill him, hit him or something. She had to leave the room before she heard anymore words come from his scarred mouth. She quickly spun on her heals and walked through the door, slamming it hard behind her. She quickly went to the phone and was about to dial 911 to turn the clown in but, she couldn't. She knew that she'd regret it, not knowing why, she hung the phone up. She sat on the couch, her head in her hands and she pulled her hair. Some of the words the Joker shot at her a few moments ago, actually made sense. She was going through such a tough time, and she was just looking for any opportunity to take it out on someone. The Joker, being the most perfect person to unleash her pain on. The down side was, he took it and gave it back twice as much. She wasn't sure what to do. She was in too deep with the Joker, she knew it would be a long time before she got him off her back.

A few hours had passed, Rachel sat in the living room trying to clear her head. Her ears were sharp and listened for any noise that came from her room. Just incase the Joker had a sudden urge to snoop again. Silence. She wasn't sure if he was being good or not. He moved like a cat, quick and quiet. She wouldn't be surprised if he was standing right behind her, and she wouldn't even notice. She ate a small dinner and looked out the window at the setting sun. She had to go to work in the morning and she wasn't sure what to do about the Joker. He seemed fine enough to be sent on his way. Would she miss him? Maybe. He did bring some sort of excitement back in her life, which everyone needs a little of that. Sure he was a jerk and a crazy clown but, she was going to miss having him around. Whether she wanted to admit it or not she'd miss him no matter what.

Slowly getting to her feet, and cleaning the kitchen a bit she decided to go _'check'_ on him. Usually he's loud, annoying and laughing, but not a sound for over three hours. She got a sudden chill. She slowly went to her bedroom door and cracked it open. He was where he was when she left, laying on his back with his hands folded over his stomach. She bit her lip and slowly went inside, just to see if he was sleeping or not. She slowly went to the side of the bed and looked closely at him. His head was turned to the left, so she couldn't see his face. She bent over to take a look. She screamed as he suddenly jumped and grabbed her with his left hand pulling her on top of him.

"Let me go." she snapped at him as his grip got tight on her arm.

"Haven't we gone through this before?" asked the Joker with that amused voice. "You need to be careful around blood thirsty criminals while they sleep."

She tried to push away from him but he held on tight. She looked down into his eyes that were sleepy and yet still laughing. She had a scowl on her face, which made the Joker bust into laughter. She rolled her eyes at him and tried to push away.

"Awww, where are you going?" he asked.

"Away." she said trying to break free from his grip.

"Ooo can I go with?" he asked with a smile. "Rachel, you are too darn serious for my liking."

"Well I'm sorry." she said as she slipped from his grip and got to her feet. "You have to take some things serious."

"Maybe." he said gnawing on his cheek. "But not everything."

"Well, sorry but you have to take life seriously." She snapped at him.

"Uh, why?" asked the Joker.

"Why not?" asked Rachel with a hint of anger in her eye.

"Why take life seriously, it's not like you get out alive anyways." Said the Joker. "It's all just a big bad joke. One that some tend take way too seriously."

"Oh really?" she asked crossing her arms. "What about you? Huh? What about you being shot? That was serious right?"

"Uh, not really." he replied. "See, I don't care if I get shot or stabbed, hit or kicked. Whatever... As long as I can feel the pain, I'm fine."

"What is it with you and pain?" she asked. "Do you get off on it or something?" The Joker burst into laughter again, making Rachel feel light headed. This man needed some sort of guidance, something or someone to help him deal with his psychotic behavior.

"Miss. Dawes, you tickle me. Really you do." he said rubbing his eyes. "I mean, your sooo funny!"

"So?" she asked. "Why do you like pain so much?"

"Because Miss. Dawes it makes me feel good..." he paused for a moment. "You see all those people, out there. They think I'm a quote 'monster with no feelings or heart'. I mean... how can someone so cruel and evil have any feelings?" he licked his lips and continued. "I must be dead inside and out to not have any feeling what so ever... Sometimes I believe that. Sooo when I feel pain, it lets me know that I'm still ALIVE. That I'm NOT a monster. I'm NOT some dead hallow shell..."

Rachel looked at him, and listened to his words. The Joker had a deep dark mind, one that not many could understand. However, Rachel Dawes understood everything he said. Every word pulsed through her mind and traveled to her heart where they would stay. She was trying to put the pieces of this man together and she was slowly getting there. She felt sorry for him. He was a lost soul. She had it built in her mind, that the Joker was once a sweet man. Up till someone or something wronged him and he lost all sanity. Perhaps he was pushed to the limit, where he turned to chaos. Maybe that is why he's so obsessed with pushing people to a point of all things hectic.

"What?" he asked after awhile, as Rachel was drawn out of her thoughts. She looked at the Joker who was sitting up with his back against the headboard and his arms somewhat crossed. "Halloo?" he asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"I'm sorry, I was just um-." she cut off.

"Ah thinking of a way to help me Miss. Dawes? To SAVE me?" he asked licking his lips with a grin. "Are you gonna show me that PAIN isn't the only way I can feel... _alive_." he wiggled his eyebrows at her and winked. She growled at him and shook her head.

"Why does everything always lead to some sort of perverted remark with you?" she asked.

"I dunno." he shrugged. "Why not? You know you liiike it."

"Shut up." she said sitting on the edge of the bed. She felt his eyes on her as she tried to find the right words to say. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." he replied.

"Have you ever... loved anyone?" she asked. The Joker was silent, she glanced over at him. He had a look of thought in his eye and gnawed on his lip.

"I had a kitten when I was little..." he replied.

"No. A person." she said rolling her eyes. "Have you ever, felt that feeling for anyone?"

"Ah, nope." he replied.

"Never?" she asked in disbelief.

"Never ever." he said with a smile.

"Your such a liar." she shot at him.

"I am not." he replied. "I am the most honest person you will ever meet." he put his head down and looked at her.

"So your telling me you've never loved anyone?"

"Love is just an emotion that weak people go through. The ones that get... caught up in the moments of satisfaction." he gave her a smug look. "I mean... What is the point?"

"The point is to feel cared for and care for someone in return." she couldn't believe that anyone would think love was stupid and never would give it a shot or admit they have. "Don't you want that?"

"Uh, no." he replied. "Hmmm, someone that worries and is always THERE! Where are you going? What are you doing? Who are you with? Why did you do that? Pay the alimony! And on and on and on, it never stops it's like a broken Madonna record. Repeats and is far too annoying."

"You amaze me." said Rachel.

"That's what I was aiming for." he replied with a smirk and licked his lips.

Rachel got that feeling again. That feeling of butterflies flying out of control in her stomach. The Joker looked at her with those dark yet amazing eyes. She couldn't help but get lost in them, like every other time. The Joker was amazing to her, fascinating. She wanted so much to just, help him. Show him what life is really about. Show him that not everything is bombs, guns, fire and murder. Show him the BRIGHT side of things. Show him that there are more things in life then chaos. When Rachel put her mind to something she really put her mind to it and tried everything in her power to achieve it. The Joker was her next project. She was going to make this man, come to his senses and realize he's been living the wrong life.

--------------------

_Alright tell me what you think. How do you do that?_ **REVIEW!** _I might update again before my vacation is up, if I get lots of reviews. So please drop me a line and uh, tell me what you think about my story. Sorry about any mistakes I might've missed. I had a friend of mine proof read it for me. :D I'm sooo excited I opened up our Dec. issue of the Direct TV book and BOOM the first thing I see is the Joker. I can't wait for the DVD. It's killing me! Oh my responses to the reviewers are below. Toodles! Sorry I didn't comment everyone! My eyes were working over time! _

**Esmeralda01 **– Thanks for the nice words about my story! I'm happy that you're enjoying it! I love your ideas too and thank you for sharing with me. It's strange that you bring up the Joker and Rachel spending time together and getting to know each other around Christmas time kind of a mind reader you are lol. I have written a chapter, which will appear later down the road where they do have a big connection and the setting is Christmas time. I don't want to give anything else away though. I just thought it was funny your brought that up as I was writing that chapter. I've been debating during this whole story whether or not Rachel will see him without make up. The character has always been a mystery and you don't really know what he looks like under the paint. Same with his stories about his face, you don't really know what happened. So I don't know where I'm going with that. Oh and your church idea. I ran it through my mind because I could actually see myself going somewhere with it. So I thank you for giving me that idea. I'm always watching the Batman movies or cartoons, ever since I was little. So I watch the cartoons and even take some of the Joker quotes out of the cartoons and mix them into my story. Just to keep his classic self in character along with the new and improved. Again I thank you so much for your advice and ideas!

**Kendra Luehr** – lol, he probably wouldn't mind the whole shower thing either. I know I wouldn't feel ashamed either. The Joker is the man and I know tones of women that would jump his bones any day. Thanks for the review!

**Michelle Verona **– I'm glad that your hooked on my story! I tried to make the Joker seem more Joker, all dark and insane with a hint of twisted charm. I've loved the character since I was little, so writing for him comes pretty easy. I wanted to keep him in character and not stray from it.

**Jokerluver12089** –. Flattered! I'm sooo excited that your really enjoying my story. Makes me want to keep on updating and writing. Thanks for the great review!


	20. Questions

_Alright since I got chapter 19 out of the way now onto chapter 20 haha. Make sure you go back and review Chapter 19 if you haven't yet! I'd still like to know what some thought about it! Now when I first wrote this chapter it was only, six pages long on Microsoft Word. However, I was bored out of my mind and could see more things happening then what was there. So I edited it and now there are 12 pages instead of six. I'm a worker bee and I love to write so you're in luck lol. Thanks to my reviewers and I'll comment them again at the end of the chapter! Thanks! _**Review! **

**I own the plot so sit back and enjoy a cheese sandwich! **

**Chapter 20  
****Questions**

Rachel's eyes looked into his and it was making him feel a bit... odd. He's had her eyes glare, sparkle, fill with passion but not this. Her eyes were fixed on his and unreadable. He knew she was thinking of something, but what? It had to do with him, no doubt of that filled his mind. He was starting to feel uneasy for once and it made him annoyed. They sat in an awkward silence, which he had to break.

"Undressing me with your eyes Miss. Dawes?" he asked with a smirk.

"No." she shot at him quickly and looked away. "Perv."

"Out of all the names I'm usually called, that is one I don't hear often." he said tapping his chin with his finger.

"I'm surprised." she said rolling her eyes. The Joker looked at her and then looked up; he rolled his eyes a few times and looked up again. "What are you doing?" She asked in an aggravated tone.

"I'm trying to see my eye brows." he said rolling his eyes again.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, that's what you do." he said looking at her with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" she shot with a serious look on her face.

"The whole rolling your eyes every five minutes." said the Joker running his tongue along his bottom lip.

"Shut up." she shot at him.

"I have an idea, lets lay down a rule or two." he said sitting up and placing his hands on his knees.

"I thought you didn't believe in rules?" she asked watching him closely.

"I don't." he said quickly. "But, uh... I'm going to make a few. How 'bout that? Rule number one, no more rolling of the eyes. Rule number two, no more saying 'shut up'. I hear and see it enough; I want a little verity... Hmm?"

"Fine, I have two rules for you then." she replied sitting so she could face him.

"Fair enough..." he said, then chuckled. "You play fair... Kind of like good ol' Harvey." Rachel gave a glare and started to speak.

"That right there! Rule number one, no more talking about Harvey. Please." she snapped.

"Calm down." he said holding his hands up. "Fine, no more talking about Two-Face I mean... Harvey."

"What?" she asked in confusion. "Two-Face? Why did you-"

"Ah!" the Joker cut her off. "No more talking about Harvey remember." he licked his lips and smiled.

"Fine." she said, still wanting to push the subject. "Uh, rule number two you have to listen to me."

"Listen to you?" asked the Joker, Rachel nodded at him and he thought. "Alright." he nodded. "I can listen."

"Kay." she looked at him and the room was filled with silence.

The Joker watched her get up from her spot, and he bit at his lip. He raised a brow as he watched her. She was uneasy about something, and it made him wonder. He ran his tongue along his scarred lips and he leaned back against the headboard. Watching her. He felt her tense up under his observing stare as she walked to her dresser. She suddenly looked over her shoulder towards him and cleared her throat.

"So uh... How are you feeling?" she asked. "How's your shoulder?"

"Fine." he replied. "Sore, but remember I enjoy the pleasure pain brings."

"Right." she said. "Want me to uh... Look at it?"

"No." he said darkly. "I'm fine."

Something about the thought of her touching him again made his skin crawl. He wasn't really in the mood to have her soft hands on him. Caring and healing him. The thought made his stomach turn followed by a gag. Her semi upset expression and worried filled eyes turned from him. The knowing that she was worried about him, made him want to leap into action and slice the flesh of her face. He didn't though. He thought she was so beautiful, and the thought of cutting her face was exciting but he didn't want to harm the perfect features. He got a sudden sharp pain in his back, but shook it off. The feeling made him grind his teeth together. He muffled a groan of pain with clearing his throat. Rachel looked up at him and made her way to the door.

"Sooo, what are you doing?" he asked curious.

"I'm getting ready for bed." she said holding up her clothes.

"Ah, why do you have to leave the room for that?" he asked with a wink.

"That is why." she said leaving the room.

The Joker just chuckled as she closed the door. He folded his hands across his belly and looked around the room. She had a clutter of pictures on her wall. Family and friends he guessed. He bit at his scars and looked at her bed side table. He reached over and grabbed a picture frame. He held the gold frame in his paint smeared hands. It was a photo of Rachel and Harvey. The Joker squinted at the photo, they looked so happy it made him gag. He scanned over Rachel, she was so pretty he couldn't help but have a smirk. He looked at Harvey. His normal, scar less face pulsed through his mind. However, a smile formed on his face when he thought back to his last meeting with Harvey. 'He wasn't so perfect then was he?' he growled then gave a chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Rachel from the door way.

"This photo." said the Joker looking at her a playful smile on his face. "Way to pretend you're happy." He teased, trying to make her angry.

"What do you mean pretend?" she asked walking up to him grabbing the frame from his hands.

"Well, I can read people and you my dear, in that photo. Have a fake smile, painted on your face." he said, watching her put the photo back. "I mean... I bet that relationship was a thrill huh?"

"What would you know about it?" she asked coldly.

The Joker scanned her up and down and had a smirk on his face. She wore a light green pajama pants and matching tank top. Her hair was up and out of her face, making her expressions more noticeable. He gave her a big smile and licked his lips.

"Sooo, bed time?" he asked.

"For me anyways." she said walking around to the other side of the bed. "Now get out."

"And go where?" he asked acting like a lost puppy.

"To the living room, on the couch." she snapped pulling back the covers.

"Remember bad back." he responded.

"Remember, no trust." she said smartly.

"What? You don't trust me? Why?" he asked. "I trusted you, with my life... Can't you trust me with yours?"

"Coming from the guy that takes away more lives then the government." snapped Rachel folding her arms.

"You work for the government... explain yourself." he said with a smirk.

"Besides, if I recall you threw me out a window once." she said pointing to the door. He gave a small look of agreement. "Just get out."

"No." he said shaking his head.

"Yes." she said loosing patience.

"Nope." he said leaning his head back on the wall.

"Please, I'm tired." she said rubbing her eyes.

"Then go to bed." He said rolling his eyes.

"Not with you in it!" she snapped. "Get out before I make you get out."

"HA!" he said loudly looking at her. "If you think you can move me sweet heart, then go for it… We both know it's just an excuse so you can uh… put your hands on me."

Rachel growled and reached across the covers for his hand. She pulled on him as hard as she could but he wouldn't budge. She pulled and pulled but he wouldn't move. His laugh filled her ears as she let go of him. She jumped on the bed and pushed on his shoulder. Trying hard to push the laughing clown off her bed. Again, he wouldn't move. She growled and stopped to catch her breath.

"Give up?" he asked with a smile, looking into her glaring eyes. "Aww, why so serious?" he asked making the same face she was, a little pout.

"I'm asking you nicely." she said. "Please, get out of my bed."

"I'm telling you nicely... NO." he said tapping her nose.

"Fine you don't have to sleep in the living room." she said trying to work with him. "You can sleep on the floor."

"On the floor?" he asked loudly.

"Yes on the floor like any other dog." she said pointing to the floor. The Joker just eyed her. He looked like he was going to say something smart. Rachel looked into his eyes and he just let out a laugh.

"Miss. Dawes, you have spunk... I like that." he said pointing at her. "I like it allot."

"Well I'm glad." she said with a fake smile that quickly faded into a glare. "The floor. NOW!"

"I have a better idea." He said sitting up and pushing her back a bit. "You stay over there on your side…" He moved his hand making an invisible line. "I'll stay over here… on my side."

"I don't-." she cut off.

"Ah! Compromise is the key to any good relationship." He replied with a big grin.

"We don't have a good relationship." Said Rachel.

"Exactly WHY we need… compromise." He replied.

"Fine." She said getting under the covers then pointed to him. "You so much as TOUCH me I'm going to judo chop you."

"Is that a promise?" he asked licking his lips, she growled and acted like she was going to hit him. He laughed and held up his hands in freeze pose and smirked. "Okay, calm down… Gee temper temper." He lay back on covers and looked up at the ceiling.

Rachel looked at him and reached over shutting off the light. She laid down and pulled the covers to her chin, keeping her eyes and ears sharp for any movement. She watched him out the corner of her eye. He blinked up at the ceiling and sighed, biting at his scars. She rose a brow and took a deep breath, catching a hint of his scent. She got chills up and down her spine. The fact that she thought his scent was almost intoxicating made her want to hit herself. She had bigger problems. The Joker was laying next to her, on her bed and she was suppose to sleep. How was that possible? Could you sleep if you had a killer clown sharing your bed? She felt a slight thrill mixed with worry, knowing that he could roll over and take her life right then and there.

"Do you mind?" his voice rang through the darkness.

"Pardon?" she asked in confusion.

"Your stare is starting to uh… chill me." He said coldly.

"Sorry." She replied. "Were you telling the truth?" He hummed a response. "About your name… and everything else you've told me about yourself."

"What do you think?" he asked looking over at her.

"I don't know that is why I'm asking." She replied. The Joker just looked at her with a blank expression and looked back at the ceiling. "How did you get your scars?" He didn't respond but remained still. "Did you really have a wife?" Still nothing. "Did you tell me the truth about anything?"

"You know, I could be just as annoying as you." He said with an annoyed tone.

"I just want to know." She replied. "I mean, you are a guest in my home… I think you owe me a few answers." The Joker sighed and rolled his eyes, getting really annoyed. "So tell me are you-" she was cut off by the Joker's annoyed voice.

"Somewhere over the rainbow!" he sang loudly, drowning out Rachel's words. "Way up high. There's a land that I've heard of once in a-."

"Shut up." She hissed at him elbowing him in the side silencing him. "The fact that you know that song just, baffles me!"

"It's a classic!" the Joker responded loudly, his voice giving out in a squeak. "Who wouldn't know that song?"

"Be quiet." Snapped Rachel. They laid in silence for awhile and Rachel spoke in the darkness. "Immature."

"I know you are, but its ok." He said softly. He let out a deep long breath and remained silent.

After a few minutes she thought he went to sleep, his breathing got deep and he seemed at peace. She rolled over away from him and looked out her window at the snowy city. She couldn't help but think of Harvey. She missed him. His hugs. His laugh. His voice. His sense to care for her and the way he made her feel. She took in a deep breath trying to remember the last night he stayed with her. She felt so safe and so secure, like nothing could harm her. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, forgetting about the clown that lay next to her.

An hour or two later, Rachel rolled over in her sleep. She was having an amazing dream, she and Harvey just won a case and they went out to celebrate. The thing that made her uneasy was that, everyone was speaking pig Latin and walking backwards. She stirred in her sleep and felt the warmth of the person next to her. She nuzzled up to the figure and hugged their arm. She smiled in her sleep thinking of Harvey and stirred when a light turned on. The light shined on her face and she scowled and hugged the person tighter.

"Harvey… shut off the light." She said under her breath. "It's too late, to play Yahtzee."

"Hmmm, why don't we play a game of get the hell off me!" Roared the Joker's voice in Rachel's ears and her eyes shot open and she looked up. Realizing she wasn't hugging Harvey she was hugging the Joker. She quickly let him go and pushed away from him, she looked at his face and he held a snarl. "Thank you for allowing me to have my arm back. Sooo, am I allowed to uh, Judo Chop you because you TOUCHED me?" He spat at her.

"You wanted to sleep in my bed!" she shouted at him. "Sorry! Not like I wanted to do that." The Joker just folded his arms and looked at her with a smirk. "I didn't! I was asleep, it was an accident." The Joker continued to smirk at her. "Shut up."

"Ah! Remember the rule." He said waving a finger at her.

"Silence then." She said hugging her pillow. "Sorry."

"Yeah, right." Responded the Joker with a laugh as he lay back down. "Are you going to uh, let me be or do I need to go get the fly swatter?" He eyed Rachel's face that held a snarl. "How about a rolled up news paper… or the whip cream?" He wiggled his eye brows at her which made her glare even more.

"Knock it off." She said laying down roughly pulling the covers to her and turning away from him. The room fell dark as the Joker turned off the lamp. She felt him stir a little then became still. She pulled the covers tight around her and bit her lip. "You know you don't have to me such a jerk."

"Excuse me?" asked the Joker into the darkness. "Did you call me a uh, jerk?"

"Yes I did." Said Rachel rolling over to face him.

"Beautiful, that's the nicest thing you've called me all day!" he said loudly smiling at her. "Thank you." He gave her a big grin, which she just glared at.

"Why do you have to be such a smart ass?" asked Rachel.

"Why do you have to be mean and call people names?" he raised a brow at her crossing his arms over his chest.

"I asked you first." She snapped.

"I asked you second." Replied the Joker.

"You tell me." Rachel responded.

"It's all part of my character." He smiled.

"Your character?" she asked, as the Joker responded with a nod. "What ever." She rolled her eyes and lay on her back looking up at the ceiling.

"Miss. Dawes, I think you're a little uh… stressed." Said the Joker.

"You think?" she asked smartly. "I'm sharing my apartment with a psychotic killer clown."

"You know, stress can uh age someone… to where they look ten years older maybe more." He licked his lips and looked over at her. "You should release some of your stress… It's not good for the heart and mind to uh, be sooo stressed all the time." Rachel looked over at him. "Stress does some crazy things to some people." He bit his scars and continued. "Would you like to uh, get rid of your stress?"

"I'd love to get rid of my stress." Said Rachel with a sly smile.

"Good. I uh, know an amazing way to be rid of stress." He gave her a wink.

"Oh really." Said Rachel propping herself on her elbow and ran her hand up and down his arm. "So do I?" The Joker just hummed response with observing eyes. "Yeah, you wanna know my way to get rid of stress?" She gave him a sly smile, and trailed her fingers up and down his arm in a flirtatious manor. He gave a slight nod, and Rachel bit her lip and leaned down and whispered into his ear. "First thing I do is…" Then she yelled loudly in his ear. "Kick the clown that's been the main source of my stress out of my bed!"

The Joker jumped at her loud voice in his ear and she shoved him hard in the shoulder. Almost pushing him out of the bed but he grabbed on the headboard to hold his position so he didn't meet the floor. Rachel stopped pushing him and sat there with a dark glare. The Joker laughed and rubbed his ear to stop the ringing. He glanced over at her and laughed harder at the look on her face. She hated it when he laughed at her, mostly when she was angry and tired. She laid down back in the covers, with her arms crossed and glared at the ceiling. The Joker giggled off and on to her right and she wanted to hit him. She rubbed her wrist that was throbbing with pain from the pushing and she could feel his eyes on her. He loved playing mind games with her, so she thought she'd play with him for once.

"Sooo, you just offered to have sex with me right?" asked Rachel looking over at him.

"Okay." He said blankly.

"I thought you didn't you know, like to express any passion or love." She stated.

"Uh, okay you see…" He bit at his lip and spoke. "What is it with women? They think that sex is all about love and cuddling. A life changing event to spend with the one person they fall madly in love with. See for a guy it's all about, getting laid."

"Sooo your saying that sex isn't a love sharing moment?" she asked raising a brow. "It's all about getting a little action here and there."

"Mostly." He nodded.

"Okay." She thought for a moment and smiled. "I thought you didn't like human contact?"

"I don't." he said.

"Then how do you propose to have sex with me if you don't like human contact?" she asked. The Joker looked at her with a confused look in his eye and bit at his lip. "I mean, I don't know any other way to have sex then there being some sort of contact."

"Miss. Dawes are you uh, giving me an offer?" he asked with a curious look.

"Depends." She said looking back up at the ceiling. 'Mind games are fun.' Her inner voice laughed.

"On?" he asked.

"You." She smiled over at him. "So what do you think? Hmmm?" Rachel felt nervous when he sat up on his elbow and smirked at her. She had to think fast because this wasn't going how she wanted, it was starting to turn on her. "But you see, I'm not one of those little sluts that you pick up in a bar or on a street corner. Sex to me isn't a game, it has to mean someone. For both people." She watched the Joker's expression change and he slightly pushed away from her. Then she asked, not because of this mind game she was playing but because she wanted to know. Needed to know. "Do you care about me?"

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "You haven't killed me yet, sooo that must mean something." The Joker didn't respond but gnawed on his scars. "I want to know, do you care about me?" Again no response. "I'm taking you silence as a yes."

"No." he said quickly looking at her.

"So you don't care?" she asked. "But-." The joker cut her off.

"Read my lips." He said facing her. "I. Don't. Care."

Rachel felt a bit of heartache but she couldn't help but feel the Joker was full of it. She just had a vibe, a feeling. She could see it. She decided to call him out on his statement and shook her head.

"I don't believe you." She said , and before he could speak she continued. "I can see it."

"How?" he asked.

"In your eyes." She said looking deep into his dark eyes. The Joker didn't respond and she wasn't sure if that was good thing or a bad thing. "I just… It's the only expression in your eyes that I can read." She felt the Joker get a bit tense and she propped up on an elbow. "Do you?"

The Joker took a deep breath and held it for a moment then exhaled looking up at the ceiling. He tore his eyes away from hers and focused on the ceiling and not the women next to him. He bit at his scars violently for a moment and he heard her sigh. He was waiting for her to say something, so he could snap back at her. Just, he didn't know what he would say. He didn't know what to say at the fact that Rachel Dawes maybe, just maybe has a special place in the Joker's black heart. He didn't want to think about it. Just the thought that he might have a small amount of feeling that wasn't negative made him want to break someone's neck.

"I don't believe it." Said Rachel looking at his expression and gave a chuckle. "Your speechless." He jerk his head over to look at her and she couldn't believe it. "I made the Joker speechless. Oscar for me."

"I'm not speechless." He said shaking his head with a snarl.

"I think you are." She smiled.

The Joker looked at her and bit at the side of his cheek. He gave her a thoughtful look and cleared his throat. He felt the walls starting to close in on him and he got warm all of a sudden. 'Speechless? Me? HA!' he laughed inside at the thought. He looked back at Rachel's face and ran his tongue along his lip. He got a sick feeling and felt restless all of a sudden. He got to his feet, and Rachel watched him head for the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked getting up quickly and followed him out of her room.

"Walking." he replied smartly.

"Big fat duh! Where are you going?" she asked as she watched him go through the cabnet that she kept the can goods in.

"Miss. Dawes playing house was fun..." he said pulling out a jar of chicken gravy. "But I have places to blow up and people to kill. I have a title you know... I have to defend that." He walked by her to the living room, setting the jar on the heater.

"You can't just leave because I caught you in a speechless, emotional situation." She snapped.

"You didn't catch me in anything." He snapped back grabbing his jacket and slowly pulling the sleeve over his hurt shoulder.

"You can't hide your feelings." She said.

"Good point." He said with a glare as he towered over her. "I have a few feelings I'm thinking about expressing right now." He glared down at her and she shivered. He turned on his heals and grabbed the jar of gravy and opening it. The seal popped loudly as it was broken.

"Where are you going?" she asked again and gave him a look of disgust as he took a gulp of the gravy.

"Aww is someone going to miss me?" he asked and patted the side of her face. "I'll miss you too!" he pinched her face and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll visit you every. Once. In. Awhile. Oh, by the way... Watch the news." He took another gulp from the jar.

"The news?" she asked.

"Yeah, the morning news." he said and got eye level with her. "I think... You uh, might enjoy it." he lightly touched her nose with his finger and smile. "I mean, Gotham thinks I'm dead... I have to show them that I'm baaack again."

"What are you going to-." she got cut off as the Joker put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh," he said in a deep voice. "It's a surprise." he took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up and kissed her. He felt her tense and it made him laugh inside. Rachel could taste the mix of saliva and gravy and it was making her want to gag. He ended the kiss and licked his lips with a grin and opened the door. "Now sleep tight, and enjoy that wet dream you're going to have in about a hour." he laughed and was about to leave but he turned. "Oh uh, I have something of yours." She eyed him as he handed her the jar of gravy and dug in his pocket. "You were right Miss. Dawes I was in your dresser." He smiled and pulled out a pair of her panties. She growled and snatched them from his hands.

"You're the most twisted, person on this planet." She snapped.

"Yeeeaaaah." He said with a sigh. "Isn't it great?" He laughed at her expression and turned out the door. Rachel shut the door and stood there for a moment replaying everything in her mind. She was interrupted when the Joker opened the door again and looked her in the eye. At first Rachel thought he was going to kiss her again, he was so close. However, he just grabbed the gravy jar out of her hand and gave her a smile. He slammed the door behind him and Rachel shook her head.

"Crazy clown." She mumbled going back to bed.

------------

_What do you think? Some of the events in this story like the whole gravy thing; I did on Halloween at my aunt's house. Being how I was the Joker for Halloween she laughed and said she could see him doing that. So that kind of popped into my mind while writing this. Thought being how he's a twisted guy he'd have a stomach turning appetite. Along with the singing of the Wizard Of Oz, I based it off on a event in my life lol. I was going to have him sing, 'if you happy and you know it' but I forgot that he's injured and can't really clap. So that shot down my idea! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please leave me a review. I was happy to see I had 133 reviews this morning. So I hope that number goes up by the next time I update. I wasn't going to update but I just love my reviews so I'm updating sooner then I usually do! Well _**read and review! Hugs too those of you that do! **

**MacAttack5 – **I'm happy that your enjoying my story! Your question, when Bruce visited Rachel the Joker didn't see him. He was too comfortable and snooping through Rachel's room to really care what was going on out there. Bruce's identity of Batman will come up a lot down the road. Thanks for the review!

**BlacAngel – **I feel sorry for Rachel because she's torn between good and bad. That's what she gets for falling for the bad guy I guess. I'm sooo excited for the movie too come out. Gotta go to Wal-Mart at midnight and nab me a copy haha.

**Kendra Luehr – **I thought the whole Jeopardy segment would be good, because I could just see him doing that. In the comics it states that he's really intelligent beyond average so I thought Jeopardy would be the game show for him. lol you read my mind with the whole stealing panties thing! Thanks for the review!

**The-one-and-only-joker – **I'm sensing a bit of denial from Mr. J too, and he has to have a spot in his heart for the fangirls! Were the best fangirls any homicidal maniac could ever have! Thanks for review!

**Michelle Verona – **Thanks for the compliment. I'm happy that you're enjoying my story, puts a smile on my face! The Joker has always been my favorite and Heath did do a brilliant job. I think the best job at the Joker in my book really, he made him real and believable so that's admiring. There's a good handful of people I know that are just Joker crazed because of Heath, which isn't bad but when they think they know EVERYTHING about the character and say they've always loved him bugs me. I don't know if it's just me but oh well lol. Thanks for the idea of looking up some testimonials. I did try and find some, but I couldn't find anything. Google had failed me for once! Thanks for the review!

**TheJoker13 – **Thanks for the review! I nabbed the phone bit from a true event. At school we have phones in the class room and the teacher was out and the office called for her. Making me answer in the way the Joker did in my story. Thanks for the review and hope to hear from you again!!

**Laurenmlbc – **Thanks for the review! Hope you had a great Thanksgiving too! I felt like I was neglecting Bruce for along time in this story so I had to bring him back. It can't be a Batman story with out BRUCE even if it is a Joker/Rachel story! I'm glad you're enjoying my fic!


	21. Call This Off

_Alright I wasn't going to update because I updated twice last week. However, being how _**The Dark Knight**_ comes out in less them, four hours (yes I'm going to the video store at midnight) I'm in a really good mood. Plus reviews make me happy so now my day will be even better lol. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's shorter then what they have been but it's a good one. I actually like this chapter, so I hope it puts a smile on your faces! _

**I own the plot. **

**Chapter 21**

**Call This Off**

"I... I'm sorry." cried a voice in the darkness. "I'm so sorry. I didn't... I didn't think they'd have to use them!"

"Awww..." said the Joker with a pout. "That's what you get for thinking..."

"Please! Let me go!" yelled the voice. Finally the crying figure came into view. It was Matt Hudson, he was a bank manager. He was bound to a chair, and the look of fright plastered all over his face. Seems like the Joker loved art, because his eyes were black and he had a red smile painted on his face. Tears in the mans eyes, he continued to look past the camera at the deranged figure holding it. "LET ME GO!"

"Calm down, calm down." said the Joker. "Remember our little… tiny deal. Read it.... READ IT!" the Joker's voice roared. The man flinched at the rage in the Joker's voice and slowly read into the camera.

"Citizens of Gotham, I'm Matt Hudson. I'm a husband, and a father of two. I'm thirty seven years old. If you want to save my life... and many others you'll listen closely..." he paused looking down at the papers. "Uh... There is a large amount of C-4 at the gates of freedom... Crazed criminals will walk the streets, and you'll be in even more danger. You have thirty minutes to kill the mayor of Gotham. If you fail to do so-" the camera turned as the Joker pointed it to himself.

"I wont be the only criminal you'll have to deal with." he laughed. "Oh by the way, time is tic tocking away... If you fail to kill the mayor... theeennn... Hmmm lock all your doors and windows." he laughed loudly and the screen went blank.

Rachel sat in shock as she stared at the TV screen. Her hands started to shake and she broke in a cold sweat. She didn't know what to think or to do. The Joker was deranged and told her to watch the news. She did and so did the rest of Gotham. They thought this clown was out of commission and perhaps gone for good. Now they know the truth. The Joker is alive and he's ready to get back in the game.

Rachel had to quickly get to her office and find out what was going to happen. She got up from the couch and grabbed her things. After slamming the door she pulled out her cell to call Bruce. All she got was his voice mail and she left him a message to call her as soon as he could. She banged open the doors and cool wrapped around her but her skin was warmed by the suns bright beams. On her way to her car she was grabbed by the arm and jerked back into the shadows. The out of no where contact scared her causing her to scream. A hand flung over her mouth and a "Shhh" filled her ears. Knowing who it was she relaxed and remained silent. She turned as the figure loosened his grip and she looked up into that cruel painted face.

"Are you crazy?" she asked loudly.

"Beautiful, I haven't seen you in... about eight hours and this is what I get?" The Joker cleared his throat and spoke in a girly voice. "Are you crazy!" and put his hands on his hips.

"Shut up, and I don't sound like that." she snapped at him as he giggled. "Fine. Hi. How are you? I saw you on the news. Are you insane?"

"Perhaps." he said rubbing his chin a thoughtful manner.

"The mayor?" she spoke slowly.

"Yeah, I thought he'd be a great target." he said smoothing out the front of his vest with his hands. "Wouldn't you agree Miss. Dawes?"

"This is-." she cut off hearing sirens ring through the morning air a few blocks away.

"Aww, music to my ears." said the Joker with amusement. "Along with the screaming. The crying. The boo hoos of the pathetic citizens of this crippled city... It's just pure beauty."

"Where is the mayor?" asked Rachel turning to him with a glare in her eye.

"I dunno." he shrugged. "Away from windows and civilians I'm guessing." Rachel felt an anger burn up inside her. It made her sick listening to the Joker be so clam and act like this was an unharmful event. Like it was something that every day people did just as a hobby or even a line of work. She gave him a hard glare and he eyed her with a tilt of his head. "What?"

"You are out of your mind." She stated with a shake of her head. "I don't get you."

"Look around beautiful!" he said with a laugh. "Your not the only one! Besides… what's to get? I'm a psychotic, mass murderin' clown that has no limits!" Rachel eyed him as his words tore through her.

"Where did you get that description?" asked with a raised brow.

"Uh…" He looked around quickly and opened the garbage can that stood near them. He pulled out a news paper and scanned the front of it with a laugh. "Right there! Second sentence of the first paragraph." He pointed and held it up for Rachel. "Done you read and keep up with today's world Miss. Dawes?"

"I don't have to read the paper Joker." She said with a snarl. "I know everything because the man that makes the headlines tends to be around me twenty four seven!"

"Ah, am I invading your bubble?" he asked with a pout.

"No Joker you're not invading my bubble, you ARE my bubble!" she shouted hitting him in the arm. He laughed at her and she couldn't help but give a growl of frustration.

"Hmmm, there's only fifteen minutes left… the boys in blue better uh… hurry." Said the Joker looking at his watch and placing it back in his pocket. Rachel turned to him with pleading eyes and it felt like a ton of bricks just fell in the pit of her stomach. "What?"

"Please... Call this off." she said pleading up at him with worried eyes. "Please... Just stop all of this." He didn't respond, just licked his lips with a blank stare. "Please... I'm begging you. Give us a break." She pleaded up at this deranged clown.

"What are you talking about a break? I gave this city a break for almost a week." said the Joker. "Uh, I think it's time for me to get back to my job."

"Well your so called JOB is destroying this city." spat Rachel. "You can only go so far."

"I know that." said the Joker, and then laughed. "Do you really _think_ I'm that stupid? News flash cupcake but I'm NOT stupid."

"I'm aware of it." She spat at him. Remembering all those long nights in her office, sitting there studying everything about the Joker. She knew he was highly intelligent but has yet to confront him about his education. Now wasn't the time nor place to discuss the matter. "You have to stop this. All of this. I think you've hit the limit."

"I don't have a limit! Well, I guess in a sense I do, but not at the moment. When the time comes sweetheart things will change for me. My uh, rubber ducky will sink and I'll be screwed. Not in the uh, way I'd like." He smirked and added. "I don't plan on doing this for the rest of my life... though I'd love to. Really I would. There is no better feeling then this… being in control. On the run everyday knowing that all hell could break loose any moment. Everything has an ending point." He smirked at Rachel. He could hear the police sirens cut through the air around them and it sent goose bumps over him. "One of these days, I'll get caught. Killed. Hurt. Taken down sort of speak... I can't do this forever. You know why? I won't be aloud too." He raised a brow at her serious expression. "All good things come to an end beautiful. I'm not invincible."

"So you're going to continue terrorizing this city till the day you die?" she asked.

"Something like that yeah." he smiled. "That's all up to the Batman."

"I see. Batman is going to have to kill you in order for you to stop?" she asked crossing her arms.

"That sure would stop me wouldn't it?" he smirked. "However, that's not going to happen. You see, Batman WONT kill me. He needs me. To where I need him. With out the Batman I wouldn't really be anything. With out me, he wouldn't really be needed. Till the next blood crazed villain sets foot in town that is. Believe me, I'm not the only psycho running around this planet. There's a whole list of crazed criminals such as myself, just waiting to poke a shot at Gotham." He paused for a moment and added. "Of course, I'm the handsome one of the bunch." He smiled at Rachel. "The one that's going to uh, grace you with his presents for days to come."

"What if Batman doesn't kill you?" asked Rachel. "What about the Gotham City Police Force? Batman's not the only crime fighter out and about in this city."

"The GCPD won't kill me!" He said, causing his voice to squeak. He gave a laugh and waved his hand in a disapproving manner. "It's not going to happen beautiful. So you can continue to wish upon a star and continue to blow out your candles with hope BUT it's not going to happen."

"What makes you so sure?" she snapped in frustration.

"I won't let them. If you haven't noticed already, that I kind of run everything in this city including the police." Said the Joker. "I determine everything from the body count to the top head lines in the paper. I bet I could determine the weather if I wanted to! Perhaps the next flavor of coffee at Starbucks!"

"Don't get so full of yourself." Said Rachel with a roll of her eyes.

"It's just fact sweetheart." Replied the Joker. "It's all just one big game that I just happen to of invented and Gotham has been so willing to play."

"So that's what you believe in huh? Life's just game, play on?" she asked.

"That and what doesn't kill you simply makes you stranger." he grinned.

"Stranger?" she thought for a moment and looked up at him. "How many times have you almost been killed?" She had a timid tone in her eye.

"Uh..." he thought. "Allot."

"It shows." she said, and then spun around when a cop car flew down the street. The cops were out scanning the city for the Joker no doubt. Perhaps making their way towards the county jail, to check for bombs. She was thankful they were in the shadows, shielded from the cop's watchful eyes.

"There goes the dancing bears." said the Joker looking over her shoulder.

"Shut up." she said turning to him.

"Hey remember the rules?" he asked pointing at her. "No more saying. Shut. Up."

"Remember this rule..." she poked him in the chest at every word. "Listen. To. Me."

"I _do_ listen." he said. "I just don't DO what I'm told."

"That's not listening." she snapped.

"Yes it is. I listen to what you say... I just don't DO what you say." he smirked at her and she shook her head. "There is a difference you know."

Another cop car zoomed by and the Joker let out a laugh. Rachel knew time was ticking away and she had to think. She needed to get down to the station. She had to get a hold of Bruce. She had to change this mad man's mind but didn't see that happening. She turned to yell at him but froze. He stood there against the wall, hands in his pockets, watching her. He had an amused grin on his face and his eyes fixed on hers. She felt her stomach twist and turn, she couldn't help but find him… amazing? Maybe, fascinating… either way she couldn't help but get hooked to this mad man. She had an urge to just walk up to him smack him then kiss him better. She couldn't. She had to restrain all those twisted love sick feelings. She had to push them aside and get back to her job. Defending this city and her main target of cleaning up the streets was standing in front of her.

"What's wrong Miss. Dawes?" he asked with a grin.

"You." she snapped.

"Uh, I happen to be a lot of people's problem." He said with a thoughtful nod.

"You know what." She said stomping up to him. "You are a big problem. Your constantly there. I can't turn a corner without running into you. You have me going in circles. You have me so mixed up and confused it's not even funny. Maybe to you it's funny, because you're a sick twisted clown that laughs at the most unfunny things ever! I don't know what to do about this!"

"About what?" he asked with an amused grin plastered on his face.

"You!" she yelled. "I know you're not going to leave me alone, you already said that. You made that perfectly clear! I wanted you to leave me alone. I wanted you to go away. Yet I took care of you. Helped you. I feel sorry for you constantly and try to think of ways to help you."

"I left you alone… for a good eight hours." he said quickly, but she kept on going.

"I know you left!" she snapped. "I thought, 'oh maybe he'll leave me alone now.' But nope! Here you are! Right here in front of me! Talking to me and making me play your sick game."

"Hey, my games aren't sick!" he said strongly. "There just, slightly different with a hint of twisted humor that only I myself can enjoy." He smiled as she glared at him with her dark eyes.

"Your not funny." She finally said with a hint of rage behind her words.

"I'm not trying to be." He said with a laugh. "But for the record, I think I'm HIGHLY hilarious." He gave a laugh.

"Yes extremely hilarious!" she said loudly. "Gotham sure is laughing aren't they?" Before he could respond she spat more words at him. "You have to realize Joker that not everything is fun and games. Life is a serious matter."

"Says who?" asked the Joker.

"It's just how it is." She stated.

"What's the point?" he asked with a roll of his eyes. "Why take life seriously? It's not like you get out alive anyways."

"Well that's your philosophy." She said with a shake of her head.

"That it is beautiful." He smiled. "That it is." He paused and ran his tongue along his lip. "Awe is someone annoyed?" he asked laughing. "You sure are cute when you're all tense and upset like this." He laughed at her again making her want to scream in annoyance.

"No, that is another thing that is bugging me." she snapped. "I'm not annoyed, upset or mad at you! What is it about you? You have an effect on me that I just can't seem to ignore." By now she had a hold of the front of his coat and was lightly shaking him. The Joker stopped laughing at her and a smile formed on his lips. She stopped shaking him and slowly let him go. She stood back and spoke in a calm voice. "I wish I could just… turn back time."

"Sooo you can…. What?" he asked with curious eyes.

"So I could get to know the man that smiled out of good, and was once a man of hope and honor." She shook her head. "Not the monster he became that smiles out of pain and fear. I just… wish I had that chance." She looked up at him with a tear in her eye and his eyes looked into hers. He licked his lips and gave a small growl in the back of his throat. He got eye level with her and spoke deeply.

"No you wouldn't." he said with dark eyes.

Rachel wasn't sure how to respond to his little comment. She did want to know the Joker before he got his scars. Before he became the Clown Prince of Crime. Before his life was ripped apart and he lost all hope and heart to where he became a monster that thrived on other's fears and pain. She wanted to crack the puzzle. He stood tall with a tilt of his head and Rachel found her voice.

"I have to go to work." She broke from his gaze and but before she left she turned back to him. "I know you're the most wanted and most feared man in Gotham. I know you feel that you don't need anyone… but everyone needs someone."

"What's your point?" he asked with a growl.

"You know where I am if you ever need someone to confide in." she gave a small smile and walked towards her car.

"I'm touched Miss. Dawes." he called behind her putting a hand on his chest. "Deeply touched." He gave a roll of his eyes.

Rachel wasn't sure what to do. She let the killer clown know that he had some sort of twisted effect on her. She let him know that she had deep feelings and she wanted to know more about him. The fact that he looked as if he would strangle her if she spoke those words again, scared her. She just had to let him know what was going on her mind and what was eating her up inside. That thought ran through her mind as she started her car. She glanced up and saw the Joker, still in his spot and he gave a small wave. She looked away from him and put her car in drive and pulled out of her parking spot. She looked in the rear view mirror for one last look at the clown, but he was gone. She quickly sped down the street and towards the station. She couldn't help but smile at the whole conversation her and the Joker just had. She knew she was in for a wild ride, and was ready for what ever was thrown at her. Once she got to the station the time was up for someone to kill the mayor. In panic she ran through the front doors, and up to the first cop she saw.

"Is the mayor alive?" she asked.

"Yes, he's here and safe." said the cop. "The Joker is in for a surprise."

"How?" asked Rachel as the cop pointed to the TV screen.

There were cops all around the county state penitently. All armed and ready for the gates to open and the criminals to be let free. A bomb squad was walking around the gates and fences looking for the bombs. There wasn't any record of any bombs being set. They didn't even find any bombs. This was odd to Rachel, and the cop behind her laughed.

"Stupid clown." said the cop. "It was a hoax! Just to scare people."

Rachel thought for a moment. The Joker, lying just to get people to do something. No that didn't sound right. He was a man of his word right? So something wasn't right and it was eating at Rachel. She replayed the Joker's message through her mind. Gates of freedom... Crazed criminals... It would be the jail right? Her mind was racing and all of a sudden it hit her. Her mouth went dry and her heart pounded in her ears. She felt a bit faint and shook her head lightly at the fact the Joker was a trickster. She grabbed the cops arm and looked up into his confused face.

"No, it's not the jail." she said in panic.

------

A young blond walked up and down the halls, checking in on patients. She would smile sweetly at them and be on her way. She'd ask how some of them were doing and if they needed anything. Her black high heals, made her steps echo down the halls. She pulled her lab coat around her perfect frame. Plastic rimmed glasses shielded her bright blue eyes. One of her soft hands played with the red and black rubber bracelets on her wrist. She came to a stop in front of a cell, and buzzed the door open. She looked inside at the man in the corner of the room. A straight jacket bound around his torso, securing his arms.

"Well, Mr. Crain, how are you feeling?" Asked the young blond with a grin. He didn't respond but gaze up at her with a weird smirk on his face. "Hope your feeling well."

He didn't respond and she made her way out of the cell, and finished her check ups. She wondered to the elevator and took it to the top floor. She went into her office and sat down in her chair. She ran her fingers through her hair as she looked down at the desks wooden surface. She bit at her lip and prayed her day would go by quickly. She wanted nothing then to go home and sleep.

Across grounds to the front gates, a loud blast erupted. The blast was so strong and loud the whole city heard it and maybe even shook. The young nurse quickly jumped from her seat and ran to the window. She gazed out as small balls of flame fell from the sky. The entrance booth and gates were blown to bits. She could hear a commotion in the hall and even below her. She bit her lip as the red warning light flashed above her. The blast knocked out the security system and all the doors buzzed open. Then the sirens blasted through the air, across the grounds of the Arkham Mental Institution.

------

_Hmmm I wonder who that chick at the end was??? Hmmmm *taps forehead* Alright tell me what you think, please leave a review. I'll update sooner with the more reviews I get. I've replied to a few of my reviews below so I'm keeping up with you guys! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and now I have one demand! Go watch The Dark Knight a good ten times! Hugs! _

First off I want to thank everyone that's complimented me on my writing and keeping the characters in character. Thanks! I didn't get to everyone because well, it's late and the nearest Wal-Mart is like an hour away. Crazy right? Lol peace!

**Esmeralda01 – **thanks for the review. I'm glad that your into my story and thanks for all the ideas. I love when the readers give an open mind and what they'd like to see happen. Thanks! I have seen Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. It's really good and it does give some really good insight. I'm trying to keep the Joker in character as much as I can, and I think I'm doing a good job. Everyone tells me I am so I'm not stressed at the moment of straying away from his character. Later on in the story, there is a chapter or two based on the Joker and Rachel spending some one on one time. In a great atmosphere and some things start to really click and they connect. That's later on though. I don't want them to just BOOM fall in love just like that. Then it wouldn't be real it'd be like a fair tale thing… About Halloween, actually none of my friends were surprised that I was going to be the Joker. A few years ago I was the Joker from the Animated Series and a friend and I ran around as the Joker and Harley Quinn. Plus I've had been working on my Joker costume since June this year so I got everything down. So they knew it was going to happen lol. I thought my costume turned out really good, I need to post some pictures on Myspace. I'll give you the link when I do. Again thanks for the advice and all the insight! Hope you enjoy my next chapter!

**MacAttack5 – **I'm thankful your enjoying my story! I'm trying to update as much as I can. I love Bruce/Batman too, so I had to bring him back, because it just isn't a Batman story with out BATMAN! Lol thanks for the review!

**Laurenmlbc – **Thanks for the review! I can't see the Joker talking about his feelings, I see him running away from them. He doesn't catch me as 'lets share our feelings' type of guy lol. I'm happy your enjoying my fic!


	22. Slowly Falling

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm surprised I got some; I'd figured everyone would use their free time to watch The Dark Knight, so thanks! I'm sooo excited and happy to hear that Heath Ledger is nominated for a Golden Globe, as best supporting actor for the Joker. *smiles* Makes me smile and I hope he wins. Anyways, I'm happy you enjoyed my last chapter. For those of you that didn't know and those of you that did figure it out… Yes the chick at the end of my last chapter was Harley Quinn. However, don't worry this is a Joker/Rachel story… I doubt she'll make any more appearances. I just had to add in another one of my favorite and popular Batman characters. So don't stress, Rachel is the only one catching the Joker's eye at the moment! Also, I've mentioned to a few of my reviewers that I have a few chapters that I've written, that have a Christmas vibe. However, being how Christmas is right around the corner and these chapters were around Chapter 30, I'm editing my story. So I can bring the Chapters that have the Christmas vibe, closer so it feels like its taking place in the now. If that makes sense… ANYWAYS that is another reason why I'm updating quicker. Sooo with that said and cleared up, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a Joker/Rachel connectio and I hope you enjoy it… *Crosses fingers* Plus it's a long chapter. _

**Chapter 22**

**Slowly Falling**

"It's been three hours since the explosion here at Arkham Mental Hospital. Things have gotten out of hand and already over half of the patients have escaped into the city. The Police Department is out numbered and the National Guard is being called." said the news reporter.

"Oh my God." said Rachel in panic watching the news caster. This was way beyond out of hand, this was pure chaos.

"The crime rate has doubled." continued the reporter. "The institution held many of Gotham's dangerous criminals. Everyone is being issued to stay inside and keep your doors locked. Just till the GPD and the Guard get control of this city and we wish them the best of luck. There is no telling what will happen by night fall."

"Night fall, that's a scary thought." said Rachel ignoring the rest of the news cast.

"I know Miss." said Alfred patting her on the shoulder.

Once Rachel left the police station she quickly went to Bruce's Penthouse. Bruce was at Wayne Enterprises, so she and Alfred tried to rack their brains. They tried to put their heads together and figure out what they could do to help. The police force was out numbered; the National Guard would be coming in. This was out of control. It was a bad dream, it had to be. Rachel refused to believe this was real life, she almost couldn't handle it. Her lungs tightened and she tried to focus on her hands.

"The Joker wont stop will he?" asked Rachel wringing her hands together.

"From what I've seen of this man, I wouldn't count on it." said Alfred, he looked over at her. "There is no changing him. Once a mad dog, always a mad dog."

"How could someone be so cold?" asked Rachel.

"Someone that has been rid of a heart a long time ago." said Alfred. "The longer, the colder and crueler they become."

"What's Bruce going to do?" asked Rachel with a hint of worry in her voice.

"You know how Master Wayne is." said Alfred getting to his feet. "Batman flies at dusk." he left Rachel alone in the living room to gather her thoughts.

She watched the TV, shock written all over her face. She had to do something. She just didn't know what she could do or where she stood. She had to get through to the Joker. Talk to him. Make him change his ways, or at least try. She hoped she could knock some sense into this mad man's mind, and she wouldn't give up without a fight. She'd do almost anything to bring peace back to this city. First thing she had to do was make a plan. 'Talk to the Joker', but first she had to find him.

"If I was the Joker..." she said. "Where would I be?" she thought long and hard. She tried to rack her brain, but she drew a blank. The only place she could think of was his little hideout, where ever that was. She set that thought aside, knowing well enough that he wasn't out of the city limits. He was a guy that loved to watch the chaos he created be unleashed. He had to watch his game in progress, but where? Rachel rubbed her temples and thought back to where the Joker had been spotted in the past. She knew he'd be somewhere high, which looked out over the whole city. She had a few buildings in mind that he might just be perched up on. She got to her feet and put her coat on with shaky hands.

"Going somewhere Miss?" asked Alfred walking into the room drying his hands with a dish towel.

"There are a few things I need to take care of Alfred." She replied buttoning up her coat.

"Would you like me to have Bruce give you a call when he gets in?" he asked.

"That would be nice, thank you." She replied with a smile.

"Alright then." Said Alfred. "I'll show you out." She gave her thanks and followed him through the house towards the front doors. "Be careful out there, I don't think it's too safe in the city at this moment."

"Don't worry about me Alfred." She replied with a smile.

"It's hard not to." he replied.

"I know it is." She said then gave him a hug. "Goodbye Alfred."

"Goodbye Rachel." He gave a grin and shut the door behind her, a worried feeling washed over him.

-------------------

Rachel drove through Gotham towards her destination, with a wave of panic washing over her every now and then. She stopped at a stop light and shivers ran up her spine when two cop cars drove past her. Lights lit and sirens blasting, they were like a blur as they zoomed down the street. She made her way towards the office buildings in the center of Gotham. She glanced over at Wayne Enterprises as she drove by and for a moment thought of going to see Bruce. She decided against it, remembering her mission. The sun was almost down when she finally made it to the building of her choice. It was dark except for a few lit windows here and there, but she knew it was after work hours. Unless someone was working some over time, but who would be when Arkham breakouts were running a muck?

Rachel slowly drove around back and parked her car. She could hear yelling and sirens fill the air as she slowly got out of her car. It gave her chills and she quickly made her way towards the back door. She heard something behind her, and she rushed for the door. It was locked. She was in panic as she heard something or someone moving in the shadows around her. She knocked on the door, hoping someone would answer. She heard foot steps around her, and her mind flew to the crazed criminals that were roaming the streets. She broke out into a cold sweat at the thought and she bit down on her lip.

She quickly and silently made her way along the side of the building. She had the sense that someone was watching her and it chilled her to the bone. She picked up her pace and looked behind her at the noise. With out a warning she slipped on the ice with a scream then a yelp of pain. She hit her head on the hard ground and saw stars. Her head was pounding and she heard footsteps all around her. Not having the strength to defend herself she tried to roll over. She felt someone grab her arms and lean over her. The figure let her go and she fell back onto the ice. She blinked slowly and heard a commotion around her. She couldn't think and slowly closed her eyes and was met with blackness...

--------------------------------------

When Rachel finally opened her eyes again, she looked around her surroundings. She was still laying on the icy surface in the shadows. She tried to remember what went on, but everything was fuzzy. She slowly sat up but her head pounded and she lay back down on the cold ice. Tears formed in her eyes and she tried to get her mind off the pain. She put her hands on her face and sobbed. Everything was going so wrong, she wanted to give up. She wanted everything to end for her right then and there.

First Bruce, then Harvey, the lies, the Joker and everything was falling apart. She didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted to just crawl in a hole and die. Her life went from perfect to disaster. She lost the man she loved, now is falling in love with the man that took it all away from her. She continued to sob and heard some foot steps to her left. She slowly looked over and saw a dark figure approach as chills ran down her spine.

"If you want me to believe that you're not a prostitute... You need to stay out of these dark alleys." cackled the Joker standing above her gnawing on his lip. Rachel looked up at his painted face and slowly looked away from him.

"Get away from me." she cried.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked with a grin.

"Because for once in your life maybe you'll listen to me." she cried, turning away from him.

"Oh come off it Miss. Dawes, we both know you liiiike to see me." He smiled.

"Not really." She spat.

The Joker stood looking down at the crying women that lay on the ice. He let out a sigh and looked around as screams filled the night air just a block away. He looked back at her; he could see her shaking from cold, fear and pain. After sucking on his scars for a few seconds, he cleared his throat with a growl. He crouched down and rested his elbows on his knees and let his hands hang. He looked at her and nudged her in the shoulder.

"Leave me alone." she said refusing to look at him.

"Is that how you treat your, rescuer?" he asked. "I mean… is that how you'd treat Batsy if he just saved you from four crazy mental loons? I don't think sooo." he sang.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"You heard me." he said, with a cold glint in his eye.

"You saved me?" she asked. "You actually helped me?" Rachel couldn't believe that the Joker of all people helped a person in need. This thought almost made her laugh and she wouldn't believe it if she didn't witness it.

"Yeah, don't let it go to your head." he said with a grin. "I don't like watching one, be out numbered… Well, at least not someone like you. You know, weak and… pitiful. Don't get me wrong, I find it rather amusing watching a group of nut-bars attacking Gotham's Attorneys." He quickly added. "Just not you… I'm the only one that can mess with you." With a lick of his lips and smile Rachel's heart fluttered.

"Well... thank you." she said.

"Ah I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me?" he asked, then licked his lips. "I'm not so bad to have around, huh Miss. Dawes?"

"I guess not." she said softly looking up at the starry sky. She shivered, and her teeth chattered.

"How about uh, investing in a helmet huh?" he asked gesturing towards her. "You'll be confined to a wheelchair before the years over at rate your going."

"Probably." She said shivering rubbing her head with one hand. She could feel a knot on the back of her head, where it made friends with the ice. She tried to fight back tears as the pain pulsed through her skull making her shut her eyes. She shivered again, as a cool breeze flooded around her.

"Alright beautiful, you're making me cold." he said getting to his feet and standing in front of her. "Come on." he held out his hands for her, which she didn't take. "Are you going to stay down there all night, or what?" Rachel bit her lip and looked up at him. She reached out and took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Her head started to spin and she almost lost balance, but the Joker caught her. "Personally, I think you're intoxicated." She shot him a glare which only made him laugh. He held her arm and led her towards the open back door.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he shut the door behind them and headed down the hall.

"Well, sweetheart I was in the middle of doing something when you rudely interrupted." he said hitting a button on the elevator. "I have to go back to work." the door dinged behind him and he stepped in. Rachel stumbled in and almost lost balance but the Joker caught her. "I think you're doing this on purpose…. Who wouldn't right?" He gave a wink.

"Knock it off." she said, shoving away from him and leaning against the wall. He just laughed. Rachel remained quiet as the Joker whistled some random tune to himself. Rachel put a hand on the back of her head. She felt sick all of a sudden and the last thing she wanted to do was vomit in the Joker's presents. She couldn't even imagine the twisted jokes he'd make over that.

"Sooo cupcake, what were you doing snooping around here at this time?" he asked licking his lips.

"I… call me crazy but I was actually looking for you." She said with a slight glare.

"You're crazy." He said with a laugh. "Running around, looking for the one and only Joker. While this city is crawling with deranged mental loons…." He bit at his lip and added. "I like your style. I like it allot." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He stepped out and grabbed Rachel by the arm dragging her with him. He banged open the roof access door and pulled her along.

"What are we doing?" she asked with worry.

"I'm going to watch this city fall." said the Joker letting her go. "You can either watch or stay there." he walked up to the edge and looked out at the city.

Rachel sat on the ground; she was too dizzy to stand. She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus. She could hear sirens and a scream here and there in the night air. The frozen air chilled her and she pulled her coat tight. She looked up at the Joker who had his back turned to her. He stood with his hands on the ledge watching the chaos he unleashed. Rachel's eyes scanned the Joker. His shoulders where hunched and he stood firm in his spot. The wind blew through his hair and coat. Rachel shivered again and hugged herself. There was a loud rumble a few blocks away, and the Joker's laugh made its way to her ears.

"Did another hospital blow up?" she asked, the Joker turned and faced her.

"Not yet." he smiled, then walked over to her. He had a slight skip in his step as he got closer. "What's wrong Miss. Dawes?" he asked and crouched down in front of her. "You look like someone just flushed your goldfish." Rachel didn't say anything; she looked at his shoes just to keep her eyes from his. "You know your going to smile... Huh?" he reached out to lift her chin but she shook her head away. "Hmmm." he spoke in a baby voice. "What is wrong with my little Rachel?"

"You wouldn't understand." she said finally looking at him.

"Try me." he shot back with a smug look.

"Everything... Everything that has happened to me." she started, tears in her eyes. "Harvey, Bruce... You." She took a deep breath. "I'm just so mixed up right now." she wiped her eyes with her cold hands.

"Hmmm." The Joker bit the inside of his cheek. "Well, stop making things so mixed up." Rachel shot him a glare.

"Right, I'm asking for it." she spat at him.

"Wellll, you do have an uh attraction to all things... 'Crazy'." he smirked and nodded at her as she shook her head. "I mean, you're attracted to ME, I'm crazy."

"I am not-." she cut her self off with a growl. "Is everything a joke to you?"

"Well I am the JOKER." he said defending himself. "But, no I'm not joking at the moment. I'm being honest here. This is a joke." he cleared his throat. "Why did the Energizer Bunny get arrested? He was charged with battery." he gave a fake laugh. "Taa-Daa a joke!" Rachel looked him in the eye and couldn't help but laugh. "Ah there we go! See, I told you you'd smile. You really should smile more; you look good with a smile. No more of this frowning nonsense." She rolled her eyes at him. "Doing the eyebrow thing again huh?"

"Zip it." she said.

"What?" he asked quickly looking down at his pants.

"I meant your mouth." she shot back at him with a chuckle. They made eye contact for a moment, and Rachel couldn't help the smile on her face. The Joker had a smirk and a sparkle in his eye, which Rachel loved to see. She loved how his eyes always laughed at the person they landed on. Rachel felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked this charming clown in the eye. "Uh, about earlier…" She trailed off and the Joker eyed her. "Uh…" she wasn't sure what to say.

"About how you pretty much told me that uh, you're madly in love with me and you want to do the zippidy doo-da." He wiggled his eye brows at her and she shook her head.

"I didn't say that." She protested. "I just… I was just expressing my true feelings. It wouldn't hurt you to give it a try."

"I do express my feelings beautiful." He stood up and looked down at her. "I just, do it in a different way… actions are louder then words." He turned from her and walked back towards the ledge.

Rachel sat and watched as he stood there and hummed a tune to himself watching the chaos. She sat for a moment and bit her lip. She had to get through to this man... but first she had to get through to herself. Figure out why she was slowly falling for this crazy mad man. Rachel slowly got to her feet, ignoring the pounding in the back of her head. She tried hard to maintain her balance as she started forward. She slowly made her way towards the Joker, who must've heard her because he turned slightly to meet her eyes. He gave a big grin and stepped to the side allowing her eyes to take in the exciting sight.

"Look at it Beautiful." he said pointing out to the city. "Isn't it great?"

Rachel looked at the city; a sick feeling filled her belly. The city was in an uproar. Red and blue lights from cop cars, fire trucks and ambulances scattered everywhere. Little fires here and there on streets, parking lots even buildings glowed in the night. All this mixed with screams, sirens and yelling made Rachel feel light headed. This was chaos. This is what the Joker had painted in his mind twenty-four seven. A city burning to the ground and everything in it being destroyed. This was how he saw the world and everything in it.

"It's... scary." she said trying to find words as the Joker moved behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"It's amazing." he said softly in her ear. "Everything burns."

Rachel looked out at the city, all the different colors shining in the night. She couldn't help but think it was a pretty yet cruel sight. The wind picked up and blew through her hair, freezing the tears on her face. A light snow started to fall and the moon was blocked out by clouds. Leaving the Joker and her in almost complete cold darkness. She could feel the Joker's body heat behind her and it comforted her. She was almost frozen, so she welcomed his closeness. He rested his chin on her shoulder and his strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she couldn't help but give a small smile.

"So Miss. Dawes." rang the Joker's voice. "What's sooo mixed up?"

"You wouldn't understand." she said shaking her head, and being surprised by his wanting to know.

"Well, lets just see shall we?" he asked with a smirk as she looked out at the terrorized city.

"My life has just fallen apart." she said softly, and the Joker started to sway with her in his grasp. She came to the conclusion there was no way, the Joker could stand still for more then two minutes.

"Ah, went from happy and perfect, to dark and gloomy huh?" he asked.

"Something like that." she said with a nod. "I lost everything. The man I loved, I'm haven't a case of bad luck, I get bugged by a crazy clown." She slightly turned her head to face him.

"Anyone I know?" he asked with a smirk, which she returned.

"I don't know... Things are just crazy." said Rachel. "I just want things back how they were. Before all this happened." she pointed out at the city.

"Before I got let out of my cage _right_?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes." she said point blank. "Before you." She thought about what she just said and it made her heart almost break. "I mean, you _did_ start all of this."

"I know." he replied still swaying with Rachel in his arms. "Isn't it great?"

"No, it's not." she replied. "It's cruel."

"Well I'm a cruel person." he replied. "I could care less what you think." He let go of her and stepped away towards the ledge. Rachel felt cold all of a sudden and her eyes fixed on him. "All that matters is what I think, no one else matters."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked as he slowly turned to face her. He had a smirk on his face and his tired eyes were laughing. He gave a small smile as he leaned his elbows on the ledge peering out at the city. "Tell me something about you." she said. "Something true."

"True?" he asked. "I think your fiiiiine." He gave a growl in the back of this throat.

"Something about you." she demanded. "Something that defines you."

"Well, I love Taco Bell. Shhh don't tell anybody." He smiled at her. He laughed as she gave him a serious look. "Tell me something about you."

"I think I spilled enough truth today." She said, and the Joker gave a small nod.

"Alright hmmm, what could I _let_ you in on?" He thought for a moment biting his scars. "Uh... Well, I'm twenty eight." he said still looking out at the city.

"Twenty eight?" she asked.

"I think… maybe I'm twenty nine?" he tapped his chin. "Hmmm." He shrugged and Rachel couldn't believe he didn't know how old he was. "Well, late twenties."

Rachel knew he was younger then thirty eight. Now that she looked at his features she could tell he was a younger guy. It almost made her want to cry, knowing that someone so young was so lost. So mixed up to a point they change everything, inside and out. Become a murder and take it upon them to play God. "You lied to me then." She said with a smile, and he jerked his head in her direction.

"No I didn't. I said I was twenty eight." said the Joker.

"In movie star years." she spat.

"Same difference." said the Joker. "That number came out of my mouth, so I didn't lie.

"Fine." she said letting it drop. She thought she'd push her luck a bit further and asked, "What's your name?"

"You only get one question and you used it." he spat.

"One question?" she asked. "What are you hiding Joker?"

"Obviously everything." he chuckled at her.

"Why?" she pressed.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Because I want to know." she said loudly.

"You have GOT to be the most annoying thing in this world!" he said loudly. "Alright let me ask you a few things?" he turned to her, Rachel gulped knowing the tables were turned. "How does it feel to know that your all alone in this little world? Knowing that your boyfriend killed five people? Knowing that you're never going to see him again? That your going to spend the rest of you life sitting alone. In your apartment. Till your old and wrinkled and no one wants to touch you because everything goes south!" he paused and took a deep breath. "How does that feel? How does being alone... feel?"

"You should know." she said back in tears. "Alone is an emotion you feel every single day. Tell me Joker? How does it feel not to have anyone in this world _care_ for you?" Every word that came from her mouth stung her heart and she regretted them, because they weren't true. She cared for him.

"I'm not talking about me." he spat. "I'm talking about you. Everyone deals with pain their own way. How do you do it?" Rachel turned to leave but he grabbed her. "How? Do you cry? Do you scream? Do you ask over and over Why? Why me? Why did this happen? Why this? Why that?"

"Let me go!" she shoved him in the chest trying to break free from his grip.

"Why Harvey? My poor little defenseless Harvey!" cried the Joker in a mocking tone. Tears fell from Rachel's eyes. She shoved him hard in the shoulder, remembering his injury. He let her go and she turned storming away from him. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself! There are other people out there who are going through worse!" he pointed to the city. "Listen to them!"

Rachel could hear him call after her as she rounded a corner. She couldn't think straight and she stumbled onto the ground. Hurting her hands and knees as she cried. She couldn't find the strength to get up, no matter how hard she tried. Tears fell on the frozen ground under her. She took in sharp breaths trying to clear her head. She caught her breath and slowly pulled herself up. She walked to a small ledge and sat down, looking at the hectic city.

'Stop feeling sorry for yourself! There are other people out there who are going through worse.' rang the Joker's words through her mind. In a sense he was right. She wasn't the only one suffering. She needed to stop beating herself up over Harvey's death. It was just hard. Tears fell from her eyes one right after another. She shivered again but ignored it looking out at the city. She had to get her head back together. She caught a glimpse of a dark figure out of the corner of her eye. She turned to her right, seeing the Joker slowly walking towards her. One hand in his pocket and the other twirled his chain.

"Going to yell more?" she asked looking away from him back at the helpless city.

"No, my throat hurts." he said. "I could if you'd want." She didn't respond, he sat down next to her and sighed. He gave her a glance and nudged her with his elbow, she didn't respond. He nudged her again, she slid away from him but he slid closer. He nudged her one last time and she turned from him. Her back to him, he bit at his scars and thought for a second. "You need therapy has anyone ever told you that?"

"What do you mean I need therapy?" she asked turning towards him. He just had a look of confidence and gave a slight nod. "If anyone needs therapy you do."

"Why?" he asked with raised brows.

"You're sick." She said.

"I feel fine." He said loudly.

"No, you're sick in the head. You need some sort of professional help." She bit her lip and added. "I can help you. I can get you help, if you just let me."

"Uh… no thanks Miss. Dawes but I'm fine." He stated shaking his head.

"Why do you fight this?" she asked with an angry tone. "Why do you refuse help? I can get you help. Gotham has some top notch doctors that could help you!"

"I don't have insurance.' He stated with a smile.

"You're impossible." She stated shaking her head. "I give up." She stood up and the Joker was quick and got to his feet. He stood in front of her and gave a small smirk.

"You give up too easy Miss. Dawes." He stated with a lick of his lips. "I don't get that."

"What's not to get?" she asked. "I can't change something that doesn't want to be changed. It goes both ways, 50/50." She exhaled deeply and spoke. "Besides, it's not like I can do it."

"Why?" he asked loudly.

"Ask anyone, it's impossible to change the Joker." She stated.

"Well you know what Miss. Dawes." He let out a sigh and looked into her eyes. "The greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you cannot do. Hmmm." he tilted his head and smirked.

He looked away from her and out at the hectic city. With a smile still on her face she eyed him with red puffy eyes. She couldn't help but admire him and his way of thought. She wondered what he looked like under that makeup. What he looked like before he got his scars. What was he like? For some reason she thought of him as opposite as he was now. Perhaps nice, soft and maybe even had the ability to love. She wanted to ask him so many different things. To learn about him and what he use to be.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to stare?" he asked looking at her.

"Sorry." she looked away and at the ground. "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked looking at her.

"For you know... the yelling and confrontation." she laughed at his confused face as he bit his lip. "You gave me a pep talk, which was something I needed. You're right. I need to stop worrying about myself and worry about these people." She gestured out to the city. "They need more help then I do."

"Ah yes." said the Joker. He sucked the blood from his lip in thought, he glanced over at her. She was still looking out at the city and the Joker eyed her for a moment. Rachel to him was just a person. Someone that was easy to figure out and mess with. Picking at her mind was something that he loved to do. She was nothing more then a participant of his little game. However, there was something about her. Something that got him to stop in his tracks and put his murderous thoughts towards her away. He didn't like that. He didn't like the fact that he didn't have the ability to kill Rachel Dawes. No one could control him, yet here she was making him rethink a good handful of his chaotic ideas. Plus the fact he was constantly in a position where he'd have to help her, maybe even protected her bugged him. He thought then spoke. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure." she said.

"Could you please start uh, defending yourself because protecting you is cutting into my destruction time and I don't like that." Rachel let out a laugh. "Really... Buy some pepper spray or a cattle prong... that would be fun." She laughed again, he gave a grin. "I've seen you defend yourself once, maybe twice… I know you can do it."

"Fine." she said with a smile, then acted helpless. "But, it'll take some time. I am after all a weak and pathetic person." She said with a pout looking up at him as she mocked his words.

"True." He said with a nod and she smirked at him shaking her head. "Well, I'll give you a few weeks to uh… take some self defense classes." He added sitting down on the cement ledge. Rachel smiled and sat down next to him patting his hand. He looked at her with a confused look but she wasn't paying attention to him. He crossed his arms and looked to his left away from her. She slightly turned to face him and he spoke. "Something wrong Miss. Dawes?" He asked looking over at her.

"Well, maybe." She eyed him and spoke. "You were right."

"About what?" he asked with curious eyes.

"Deep down, in the pit of my stomach… I can't hide from the truth." She thought for a moment and looked into his dark eyes. "No matter how much I want to fight it and how much I deny it… I do like seeing you."

"Hmmmm." He growled and spoke in a deep voice. "I sure do enjoy… being right all the time."

Rachel felt those butterflies again as they both leaned into each other. This time she was positive she moved in, and not just him. It was like they were magnets, they were just attracted to each other. She felt his scarred lips on hers and the kiss was actually soft. Even when she kissed back. Rachel felt fireworks between them, and her mind was set in a haze. She couldn't help but admire the Joker. Care for him. Worry about him. She couldn't help but feel these feelings towards the Joker. She was attracted to him, and she couldn't fight it. She had to act on impulse and that is what she did. She kissed him. She made the first move.

Her hands went to the sides of his face, and his left settled on her waist. She couldn't help these emotions and thoughts flying through her mind as their kiss deepened. She let her left hand travel down his neck and stop on his chest. The velvet feeling of his vest was soft to the touch, as was his mouth on hers. His right hand went up to the side of her face. He glanced over her shoulder and pulled away, leaving her breathless.

The Joker eyed the Batman light that shined in the sky behind her. He gave a smirk and glanced back at Rachel who was catching her breath. He gave a grin and smacked his lips, he took a deep breath. She caught her breath and looked back at the Joker who had a smirk on his lips. Without thinking she reached out grabbed him by the front and pulled him closer to her. He was expecting this act because he kissed her with such force she thought her lips would bruise. He bit at her bottom lip, drawing blood. Rachel could taste the mix of blood and grease paint in her mouth. She ignored it because the kiss was so intense she had to concentrate.

His hands gripped her back pulling her to him roughly. He was so aggressive it scared her yet thrilled her. She had her hands pressed on his chest, keeping him at bay as his hands went to her belly and snaked to her back under her coat. She felt him grip her back tightly with his hands and she felt his chest rumble as he growled in the back of his throat. She pulled her mouth from his and hugged him tight as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

He bit at the flesh of her neck, and her teeth ground together. Her nails clawed into his scalp and his mouth made it's way to her ear. He growled in her ear, sending chills down her spine. He happened to glance up and his heart skipped a beat out of excitement. Rachel felt his hands and mouth stop doing what they were doing as he spoke into her ear.

"We have company." said the Joker.

Rachel froze, and her mouth went dry. She slowly pulled away from him, looking at his face. He had a smirk and was looking over her shoulder. The dark twinkle in his eye scared her and she had a pretty good idea who he was looking at. She prayed that she was wrong and that he was just messing with her. He was after all the Joker, maybe this was another joke. She slowly turned to see what he was looking at. Her breath caught and she swore her heart stopped beating. Standing about thirty feet away was a very upset Batman.

-----

_I love cliff hangers don't you? Well there's chapter 22! Leave me a review and let me know what's on your minds and let me know your ideas. I love to hear from you guys and your reviews give me ideas, I like to keep every reader happy! So with that said I'm off to watch The Dark Knight, for the tenth time and with that said… peace! _

**Kendra Luehr**** –** I wanted to add in a twist and I thought the Joker letting the Arkham crazies out of their cages would be a big threat. It seems more, chaotic and fearing then the for the reviews keep them coming!

**HoveringthroughoutTime – **Yes the girl at the end is Harley, she's one of my favorite characters so I had to add her in there. She won't have a big part really, it was just a little roll. Thanks for the nice comment on my writing!

**Laurenmlbc – **Thanks for the comment and I'm thrilled that you're enjoying my story. I think a lot of us could really relate to Rachel and would go through the same thing she's going through and feeling if we were the ones getting graced with the Joker's presents on a daily basis! The Joker is a fascinating character and simply amazing. I wouldn't mind if he bugged me every once in awhile! Lol thanks for the review!

**MacAttack5 – **I'm not sure if Crain will appear later on, he might but I'm not sure. I do love his character too so I'm not sure yet. Thanks for the review!

**jedi-hobbit – **Thanks for the review and the heads up on my grammar. I knew that my grammar wasn't going to be 100% because I wrote half this chapter before I posted and I didn't go through it as good as I should've. I was kind of in a rush! Thanks for pointing it out and happy holiday!

**esmeralda01 – **I'm happy you enjoyed my chapter! I didn't get the two disk edition of The Dark Knight yet. When I got there, they weren't even putting them out yet so they went back and brought me out one. So I didn't get the special edition. Sooo there's nothing really good on there? That sucks! I thought there'd be like behind the scenes, interviews and what not. Tear. Don't worry Harley Quinn wont be a main character. I don't plan on having her appear anymore actually, this is still a Rachel/Joker fic. The fact that Rachel is getting inside his head and figuring him out does annoy him and drive him crazy. I just haven't stressed that enough yet, there will be times in the future where he flips his cookie and freaks lol. About the Christmas chapters, I was thinking about after my last post. At the rate I was going, the Christmas chapters weren't till Chapter 30 or so, and I knew I wouldn't post them around Christmas. So I was racking my brain and I am editing my story so the Christmas chapters will actually be coming up within the next few updates. Also, I'm not sure how long this story will be… I've already written 35 Chapters and things are starting to spiral down ward by then so I'm not sure how much longer, I'd say I'm half finished. No worries though, I wont loose my inspiration. I'm really into this story and I love to write on it so I don't see myself just setting it aside. When I do something, I try hard to finish it so no worries! Why do you want me to stop writing? j/k *smiles* I hope I answered your questions! Thanks for the review like always!


	23. Fury

_First off, I want to thank everyone that's token time to review! I'm sorry excited that you guys enjoyed my last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! I apologize for the bad grammar like always, so I hope you continue being sweet and cool about it. I know I left you hanging but thanks for the patience and well on with Chapter 23! Happy holidays to everyone that has stuck with this story since the start and to all my new readers! Love you guys! _

**I own the plot… so hands off it's mine damn it. **

**Chapter 23**

**Fury **

Bruce stood strong in his stance and his hands were in tight fists at his side. He ground his teeth together roughly causing his jaw to crack. His eyes were fixed on the Joker and the women he loved that were a few feet away from him. He couldn't help but burn with rage as the temperature around him went up a few degrees. His eyes locked with Rachel's and he could see the fright in them. Hate boiled up inside him, and his chest tightened as his eyes landed on the Joker. He wanted nothing more then to smack the smile off his face, and in fact he was going to do it.

"You!" said the Joker pointing towards Batman. "Have a problem with... uh interfering."

Batman slowly made his way towards them. His hands were in tight fists at his sides. His eyes were fixed on the Joker, filled with hate and rage. He shook with fury as he stepped closer. Anger ran through his body and he wanted nothing more then to throw the Joker off the roof. He wanted to hurt this man. Hurt him for touching Rachel. He wanted to grab Rachel and shake her for letting this freak touch her. His blood was boiling and he could hardly think.

"Stop." said Rachel standing up walking towards Batman. "Wait, it's not what you think."

"I know it's not." said Batman as he pushed her aside. "He was taking advantage of you."

"No!" she yelled grabbing his arm trying to pull him back. "Stop please. Will you listen to me?" She pulled on his arm but he continued forward, pulling her along with him.

"Ah, Batty how's the hanging up side down life treating you?" asked the Joker standing tall with a big smile on his face.

"Wait." said Rachel pulling hard on Batman's arm. He just ripped from her grip and shoved the Joker hard in the chest. He stumbled back a few feet, once he caught his balance he was shoved again. "Stop!" She screamed trying to stop Batman from breaking his one rule. She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull on him. Panic flooded through her as he shoved the Joker violently towards the edge.

Batman shoved him again and again; he was getting closer to the ledge. Rachel tried hard to stop Batman, but there was no getting through to him. The Joker just laughed at Rachel's attempt to stop him and she knew his laughter was just making Batman even angrier. Batman shoved him one last time and the Joker stumbled back. The back of his knees hit the ledge making his legs buckle as he sat on the cement pad putting his foot on his knee and his hands in his lap.

"You know... I think your upset." said the Joker. "Would you like to talk about it?" Batman didn't say anything, just growled. He grabbed the Joker by the front and violently threw him down on the ground. The Joker rolled over onto his stomach and growled "Okay, if you don't want to talk about it-" he cut off as Batman kicked him hard in the gut. "Alright this is getting a wee bit old." he choked out. "Kicking one while their down, is just… well sick." Batman went to kick him again but Rachel screamed.

"Stop!" yelled Rachel pulling on Batman's arm.

"Stop it Rachel!" he yelled facing her. "Stay out of this."

"You have bigger problems then the Joker at the moment." she said to him. "Listen to all those people! Go help them!"

"I'm busy." said Batman. Rachel looked past him at the Joker who sat on the ground. He looked child like again, how he sat on the icy ground. He wasn't looking at them, so she couldn't read his eyes. She bit her lip and looked back up at Batman.

"You don't need to deal with him." she said. "Deal with those people out there!"

"Are you insane?" asked Batman.

"You know I was wondering the same thing." said the Joker.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Batman, the Joker held his hands up in a freeze pose. "Rachel, are you crazy? I saw what he did to you."

"No you didn't." said Rachel. "He didn't do anything."

"I just saw him!" yelled Batman.

"Look, I'm just as at fault as he is." said Rachel. "Just please stop."

"What do you mean your at fault?" asked Batman. "You don't know what your talking about. He has you brainwashed."

"No he doesn't." said Rachel. "I'm not brainwashed will you just listen?"

"I saw him kiss you." said Batman.

"I kissed him back." said Rachel before she could stop herself. "I'm… I'm not perfect… It was a mistake." She said in a low voice looking up at him with sad eyes. "If you just let me explain everything… Were all adults here, let's try and act like it."

Batman looked at her, a fire in his eyes and his fists tightened. He spun around grabbing the Joker in the process and pulling him to his feet. He held him by the collar with one hand and punched him in the face. The force was so hard the Joker fell back on the icy ground. His laughs filled the air, as he gargled on his own blood. Rachel screamed for Batman to stop when he pulled the Joker to his feet again.

"STOP!" she yelled jumping forward to grab Bruce's shoulder.

Batman swung the Joker around and threw him forward into the wall. The Joker's forehead split as it connected with the wall and he slid to his knees. Batman pulled him back and he fell onto his back on the icy surface. Rachel's screams filled the Joker's ears and his head spun. The dark figure stood over him and lifted him to his feet and swung him into the wall again. His shoulder popped and he felt it dislocate as he was swung around. Batman's fist clenched around the Joker's throat, and he struggled for breath. Rachel hit Batman's arm trying to get him to let go.

"STOP! Please!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. "Let him go!" Batman glanced at her then back at the Joker who still had a smile on his face. His eyes laughed at him and he didn't like it. "You're going to kill him!" She tried to pry Batman's hands from the Joker's throat. Batman's iron grip was to strong, and she failed to pull him away. "Let go!"

"Stop, please stop." Mimicked the Joker in a girly voice and let out a laugh. "You might want to listen to uh…. Well she's not really yours anymore is she? She's kind of MY play toy now." Batman glared at him and snarled as the Joker let out a laugh. Batman's fist tightened around his throat and the Joker's laughter stopped as he tried to breath.

"You're going to break your rule!" Rachel yelled as she jumped forward and tried to pull his fist away from the Joker's throat again. "It's not worth it! Everything you've worked for and against is going to come undone! Don't drop down to his level."

"At this point, I don't care." He growled down at Rachel with hateful eyes, and then looked back at the clown.

"I… wouldn't…. really mind." The Joker spoke in a growl as he struggled for breath. "Go on Bats… Kill me… Deep… down I know…. You really want to." He smiled as he tried to catch his breath.

"Don't." said Rachel shaking her head up at Batman.

"Do it! Don't listen… to the… cheap easy lawyer." He spat with hardly any breath.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked the Joker letting her hands drop to her hips. "Cheap? Easy?" she turned to Batman. "Kill him!"

Batman swung and cut the Joker across the face with the blades on his cuffs and pushed away from him. The Joker stood there putting a hand on his face, seeing blood covering his gloved hand. He looked up at Batman and stood tall, and acted a bit disappointed. He ran his tongue along his bloody lips and gave a small smile as he cracked his neck.

"Great, now I have to come up with some clever story for these!" he said pointing to his face.

Batman went to swing at him but the Joker ducked around him and kicked him in the back. Batman fell forward but swung around just as the Joker was about to stab him with a knife he pulled out of his pocket. Batman swung attempting to cut him with his blades again but the Joker jumped back. He caught Batman off guard and hit him in the throat and Batman coughed and tried to catch his breath. The Joker body slammed him and went to stab him again, but Batman was too quick. He swung and caught the Joker in the side of the face with such a force he knocked him off his feet. He felt Batman pull him up and he looked him in the eye. The Joker let out a laugh and gave a big smile, with blood stained teeth.

"Wait!" he said holding his hands up. "Don't do something you'll regret!"

"The only thing I regret with you was I didn't let you fall." Snarled Batman. The Joker smirked and gave a nod of thought remembering that night Batman threw him from the building but saved him from death. With out a second thought, he felt a strong force in the side of his head and he fell hard on the ground. Lying on his belly he pressed his face on the cold surface. It felt good on his hurt face and the fuzzy images around him were moving. He tried to focus but he gave out a huff and everything went black.

-------------------------------------------

It was silent except the ringing in his ears. The Joker slowly opened one eye, everything was fuzzy and he closed his eye. He took a deep breath, and held it remaining still he listened. All was silent. He wondered if the Batman left. Did Rachel? He ran his tongue across his bleeding gums and lip. He felt a pounding in his left temple that was almost blinding. His breath caught when he heard foot steps to his left and a soft voice.

"Are you okay?" asked Rachel kneeling down next to him putting a hand on his back. The Joker gave a grin and rolled on his back and faced her. Rachel's heart ached for him; his forehead was split along with two cuts across his left cheek. His scars were bleeding as they were slightly reopened. His bleeding lips formed a smile showing rows of yellow blood stained teeth.

"Peachy!" he said loudly sitting up. He sat for a moment and went to get to his feet but his knees gave out and he stumbled.

"Don't." said Rachel pushing on his chest to have him stay down. "Just sit for a moment."

"Hey, where did our little friend go?" asked the Joker rubbing his shoulder.

"I got him convinced that he beat you senseless and that I was going to run for it." said Rachel.

"Ah, now Miss. Perfect is telling lies again." he said. "Tisk tisk, what did I say about all the lies?"

"Shhhh." she said with a smirk.

He just grinned at her and made fist and punched himself as hard as he could in the shoulder. There was pop as he popped his shoulder back in place. He rubbed the back of his head, and let his arm fall on his lap. He looked around and touched his forehead. Rachel bit her lip as she watched him, and rubbed his shoulder. This night's events shot through her head. The Joker, the heated make out session, the fight, the violence. This was getting to be too much for her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again, as the Joker slowly looked at her.

"Your worry, is making me feel like an after school special." he said with a small glare.

"Sorry." She said softly. The Joker looked at her worried eyes and sighed deeply.

"I'm fine. Now stop with the pouting and the worrying." He said pointing to her face. "Just stop!" He growled at her, and she just bit her lip.

Rachel looked at him, she felt so bad. He was just a mixed up man in her eyes. One that needed help and one that needed to be shown the right path. She could tell that deep down inside he had feelings and a heart. She could see that he was a man and not a monster. She wanted nothing more but to help him. Hug him. Hold him. Care for him. Love him. She wanted him to know that he'd never be alone, as long as he let Rachel inside his head and allowed her to help him. She wanted nothing more then to talk to him. Really actually talk to him. To a point where he would confide in her and let her help him. Tell her what was going on in his mind. What had happened to him and how he became this way. She wanted to be able to talk to him, and tell him everything that was going on in her life. She had a feeling he was a great listener and someone that might actually understand what she was going through. He slowly got to his feet, dragging her from her thoughts. She watched him shake in his stance and Rachel again thought about the violent fight.

"I've never seen him that violent before." said Rachel under her breath.

"What?" asked the Joker looking down at her.

"Batman... I've never seen him that... crazed before. I thought he was going to kill you." She had a look of worry written all over her face.

"Well you did tell him to kill me." said the Joker then clicked his tongue.

"You called me cheap." She said with a glare. "He could've really hurt you."

"Awe, don't worry your pretty little mixed up head about me." he said bending down and tapping her temple. "It's not worth it."

"Why not?" she asked as he offered her a hand which she took and he pulled her to her feet.

"Because, I'm a villain. The bad guy…" he said licking his lips. "Never fall for the bad guy. Cause' the bad guy… wont return the feelings that uh, you show him. He'll simply take it all for granted." He tilted his head and raised a brow. "And uh, use it to his advantage." Rachel just stared at him and he licked his lips. "This is expert advice, you should be writing this down."

"Everyone is good at heart." She said softly ignoring his last comment.

"Alright Ann Frank." He said with a chuckle then pointed to her. "You keep telling yourself that."

"It's true, everyone has good in them." She said looking up into his eyes as he bit at his cheek.

"You know Miss. Dawes, you are right. Everyone has good in them at some point. Were all born, uh innocent and… pure. Till uh…" he snapped his fingers in her face. "It all changes… Were only as good as the world allows us to be… Till one day it all turns up side down on ya and you just can't take it. You loose your mind, and when someone looses their mind…" he clicked his tongue. "They change… forever. Once you uh, cross that road… that path, there's no going back. You become, the person your parents warned you about." he licked his lips and gave a grin.

"So you're telling me… and correct me if I'm wrong." She thought and then spoke. "Your saying that, we um… Are only good until we see something different that catches our fancy?"

"Uh… I like the way I said it." He said with a chuckle then tapped his temple. "More thoughtful." There was a loud blast, and the building shook lightly. Rachel jumped and the Joker let out a loud laugh. "You amuse me. Well beautiful. It's been fun, but I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Someone is really attached." said the Joker.

"No, I'm just curious." she said. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes." he said. "Calm down... Breathe! I'm going to uh... Go get some shut eye."

"Where?" she asked.

"Bed, Bath, and Beyond." he said and she raised a brow. "You know, out on 34th street? A word of advice, stay away from the Beyond section… Crazy things happen there." He paused and then laughed. "Don't worry. No wonder why your always single."

"I'm always single because a certain clown always interferes in my life." she snapped at him.

"You know, you need to start standing up for yourself. Tell Bozo to fuck off." he said smartly and laughed as his own joke. "It could be for the best…" He licked his lips and held a dark tone then added in a chipper voice. "Anyways, I've only known you for what... six months? How many people have you dated in that time huh? Let me guess... uh one?"

"What ever." she said crossing her arms.

"Alright, well ta ta doll face." he said then stepped forward and kissed her quickly then turned opening the door. "Stop being so grumpy. It's not a good look for you and…. I think it's past your bed time." With a wink he left Rachel alone on the roof. She stood for a moment and went inside, trying to get her head straight.

------------------------------

A few days later Rachel woke up to the news cast telling her that the National Guard has made Gotham their home base. This thought kind of worried her, and she knew that security on the city would be tougher. She wondered if the Joker knew that the Guard was going to be in town again and going to be 'clown hunting'. She hoped that he was extra careful and that he'd take a long vacation. A holiday was coming up, so she hoped he'd take a long break. He did tell her he didn't work holidays and Christmas was right around the corner.

It was a week before Christmas, meaning that the city moved in a faster pace. From everyone scrambling to the shops and malls for the big sales and cramming in their Christmas shopping before the big day. It was getting to the point where it was hard to drive anywhere, the traffic was crazy and jams were happening every few blocks. Rachel had yet to get any shopping done and wasn't even sure what she would buy and for who. She had a list of her relatives and friends. She sat at the kitchen table and filled out cards all morning, a perfect way to spend a day off.

Rachel had yet talked to Bruce since that night she watched him beat the Joker to a pulp. She was worried what was going on in his mind and she knew she had to talk to him. She wanted him to cool down and get his thoughts in order before she did. She wanted to talk to him and set things straight. She just got Bruce's friendship back and then he catches her in a lip lock with the Joker. Great! She knew he was upset and hurt; she wanted to patch things up and let him know what was really going on. She was worried on what to say to him, and didn't know if she should tell him the truth. A part of her told her not to even attempt and other told her to confide in him. She had no one else to talk to, and her emotions were starting to over take her.

The Joker hasn't made an appearance since the Arkham incident. Rachel figured he was resting up and was taking time to heal before he showed back up. He'd just appear out of no where with one of his videos or one of his little attacks. There was no telling what he was going to do next, and everyone was standing on the edge waiting. Rachel worried about him, and hoped he was okay. He took a violent beating and she knew it would be a few days before he was back to his same ol' self. She knew he was on the top of Bruce's list. Since Bruce caught sight of the Joker and her in a heated make out session she knew that the Batman would be rougher with the Joker. Maybe break a few bones and the fights would be far too violent. Again, that worried her.

After being paranoid about the Joker and his where abouts all morning Rachel was dragged out of thoughts when the phone rang. She slowly got to her feet and searched for the phone. When she found it she answered and the voice on the other end was familiar. It was her boss and she knew something wasn't right just by the tone of his voice. Once she got off the phone with him, the phone rang again. This time it was Gordon.

------

A few blocks away Bruce Wayne sat in the conference room at Wayne Enterprises talking to Mr. Fox. Bruce had a rough night and he was thinking up some new improvements for his Bat Suite. Mr. Fox drew up some plans and helped rack his brain for ideas.

"Is there anyway I can get more padding and still be able to move around as easy?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe in a few spots," replied Mr. Fox. "Where were you thinking?"

"Well, my back for one." Bruce said softly. "I'm becoming more of a magnet for knives these past months."

"No more dogs?" asked Mr. Fox making Bruce give a smirk. "I'll see what I can do. I did come up with some new gadgets."

"Hmm, like what?" asked Bruce.

"Well, I came up with something that might make catching... those that run away from you easier." he replied sliding a drawing over to him.

"A net gun?" asked Bruce.

"Not just a net." Mr. Fox replied. "A black wire net, it can't be cut through."

"Hmmm." Bruce thought for a moment.

"The gun is no bigger then a flare gun, and is light." he responded. Bruce gave him a nod in approval and smiled. He glanced up when the door banged open, showing an upset Rachel. "Evening Miss. Dawes."

"Mr. Fox." she said dryly. "Could I have a word with Bruce, please?"

"Sure." he replied getting to his feet. "I'll get that to you Mr. Wayne."

"Thank you." Bruce replied with a smile.

"Uh, just a question. Do you know why my boss, Gordon and the Mayer think that I might be unfit to work?" asked Rachel once Mr. Fox closed the door behind him. Bruce just looked at her with shrug. "First thing this morning I got an interesting phone call. Do you know why?" Again he didn't respond. "I got called in for a questioning, because I'm suspected as an accomplice..."

"Look Rachel, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to-" Rachel cut him off before he could say anymore.

"I'm on probation till I can be cleared." she spat. "I got dismissed from my job till then." She shook with fury. "You have any idea how that affects me? You have any idea how many people are going to want me to work with them because of this? None."

"Rachel, calm down." he said getting to his feet. "Please, I didn't know you were going to loose your job. I didn't even know you were suspected as an accomplice."

"I bet you didn't." she said through a teary glare.

"After the other night, I didn't know what to think." he said. "You wouldn't talk to me. I couldn't tell what was going on with you."

"You were in a fit of rage, and too busy throwing the clown around. You wouldn't talk to me. You have any idea what it's going to be like when I go down to the station to clean out my desk?" she asked. "Especially when the whole police force believes I'm an accomplice for the Joker!"

"Rachel, I didn't know anything about that." he said remaining calm. "Believe it or not, I don't know everything."

"Then stop trying to know everything." she spat.

"What would you like me to do Rachel?" asked Bruce. "That night, on the roof... What would you want me to believe?"

"Believe me! The person that was there. You weren't there for the whole thing." she said. "I'm not brainwashed. I'm not being forced into anything. I'm nothing! Stop worrying."

"You were in a lip lock with... The Joker." he spoke slowly. "What am I suppose to say to that?"

"I don't know." she said. "Okay I don't know what to tell you. I don't know what to say at this moment."

"Rachel, I love you. You know I do, please explain to me what is going on." he asked with worry. "Please."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she said turning from him. "You already wont believe anything I say so why would you believe this."

"Rachel, I'm worried about you." he called after her.

"Stop worrying about me." she said coldly swinging open the door.

"It's hard not to." he called after her when she slammed the door.

Bruce sat back down in his seat and tapped his hand on the table. He thought for a moment on what to do about everything that was happening around him. Rachel was mixed up and he knew that she needed help. He had to figure out how he could help her. He knew that she needed someone to talk to. He also knew that the only reason why the Joker was on her good side was because he took advantage of her in her time of need. Bruce shook his head at the thought of that twisted clown. Something had to be done about the Joker. He was ruining this city and the people in it. Bruce had to help Rachel and the only way he knew how to help her, was to take the Joker out of the picture.

------

_Well what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know please I'm really interested in your thoughts. I've rewritten a lot on my story and this is one of the chapters I went back and switched around. So Let me know what you think_! **Leave a review!** _Thanks lots you guys!!!_

**Many thanks to my amazing reviewers!** **Clint small 94, the Toltec, the-one-and-only-joker, Kendra Luehr, Hayly baby, HoveringthroughoutTime, takara410****and everyone else thanks for the reviews!!**

**Greasepaint** – I guess I have a lot of time on my hands plus I love to write so I think that's why I keep on going and going with this story. That and I've written a lot of stories; this is the first one I've ever posted on any site so most of this is already written. Thank you so much for the review! Happy holidays!

**Jedi-hobbit** – I agree with you grammar is a toughy! I always got my grade docked because of my grammar… Thanks for the review and I'm happy your enjoying my story!

**BlacAngel** – I love cliffhangers and I thought I needed a good one lol. I love writing little twists and turns so thanks for the comment!

**Esmeralda01** – Thanks for your ideas! Like always they are welcome and I'm eager to listen! The way I see it, Rachel is sooo mixed up in the head and just craving someone else to love and care for… she's going for the first person that gives her attention. Which is our lovely Joker of course. She's still trying to get inside his head and figure him out, which will be coming up in the next few chapters she really puts some pieces together. She's vulnerable of course, because so much is going on with her and she's just starting to loose her head. You are right it is hard to please everyone and I'm trying, and I'm happy I'm making some people happy. I'm a big fan of Danny Elfman, but I liked the music in this film. I really liked how they gave you a hint that the Joker was going to appear because they had the screechy tone before his entrance. I hate it when people stop posting on their story once it gets good… or it takes them months to update. It's a buzz kill really. I'm so happy that Heath is nominated for a Golden Globe, I really hope he wins. I have a feeling it's going to be close between him and Tom Cruise! Also your idea about the Christmas chapters, are wonderful. Or course the Joker isn't going to be all chipper about Christmas he's going to be a scrooge and view it as a dark thing. That's how my Joker is anyways, plus about how he reacts off and on about his scars… deep down he does hate them. Who wouldn't? Plus the gift idea… I already had that idea and wrote down. If I was going to give the Joker a gift what would it be? :) Thanks for the ideas and I love them! Happy holidays to you and I enjoy your reviews!


	24. Against All Odds

_Alright you guys being how it's a holiday and I promised to up date around Christmas, here's my new chapter. I will warn you, it is an extremely long chapter. It had 9,000 some words but I cut it down and it's still around 8,000. I had to put two chapters together, because like I said I was editing this story and this is the only way it would make sense. So I hope you enjoy it and my apology to your eyes! I know mine are really hurting. So let me know what you think with an amazing __**review. **__So with that said, hope you enjoy this chapter and I wish you all have a great holiday! _

**Chapter 24**

**Against All Odds**

It was Christmas Eve and the night was calm and peaceful. Rachel drove down the icy streets and admired the decorated houses and lights. All the lights and the atmosphere were amazing. Rachel pulled into the dark parking lot, opened her door and walked towards the side doors. She was out all day trying to work with bill collectors plus do a little window shopping. When she walked up the steps she heard a faint cough to her right and slowly turned to see a familiar face.

The Joker leaned on his right side against the brick wall with a smirk on his face. He had a hand in his pocket and the other twirled a candy cane between his gloved fingers. Rachel stood there looking at the clown, her hand still on the door handle. She finally found her voice, and spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area." he said with a small shrug. "What are you doing?" He biting into the candy cane and giving her a grin putting the remaining candy in his pocket.

"Going upstairs." she replied, and then added. "And I live here."

"I didn't ask where you lived." he said pushing off the wall and slowly made his way towards her. Rachel watched him come closer, and noticed he moved with a slight limp. She raised a brow and her voice met his ears.

"Seems you're not invincible huh?" she asked.

"I'm only human beautiful." he purred as he stepped closer to her. "Sooo, what are you doing?" Rachel's breath was short and quick as she felt his body heat on her. She could smell gasoline, melted metal and a mix of mint as got eye level with her. "Hmmm?"

"Well, I plan on turning around... and leaving." She said as she went to leave but his voice stopped her.

"I heard you got the ax." he said loudly standing tall. "It made me giggle a little."

"Well I'm happy you find my unemployment amusing." she shot at him. "At least someone is getting a laugh from it. I mean, as long as the Joker's laughing the whole world should laugh right?" She had a hurt tone in her voice and added. "Sorry, but I'm not laughing."

"Why so sour?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Why so cruel?" she asked. "Sorry but I don't find my life to be a joke. Unlike some fucked up minds such as your self that think even the most hurtful thing is hilarious."

"Ouch!" He mouthed then growled. "Kitty cats got some claws."

"Run down comedian needs new material." she snapped crossing her arms.

The Joker eyed her with a look of amusement. He could tell Rachel was in a mood, and he loved the fact she was taking her anger out on him. He found it amazing when a woman was snappy and ready to attack. He loved to push them to the edge and point to where they want to just slap him. Deep down inside, he loved it when a woman unleashed pain on him. It was one of his sick little thrills and he couldn't help but laugh.

"You laugh at me one more time, I'm going to rip out your voice box." she pointed at him.

"What's wrong with a laugh?" he asked. "You know the average person should laugh a total of four hours a day. It makes them more chipper and bright!" He smiled big and clicked his tongue. "You should give it a try."

"You should give it a rest." she replied with a snobbish tone.

"Rachel is there something you'd like to share?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"To explain why you're acting like a spoiled snippy prude." he replied.

"I am not." she shot at him with a glare.

"Okay, cold hearted bitch better?" he asked. Rachel eyed the clown with a small glare but her tone softened when she looked into his face. She looked up into his concerned eyes. 'Concerned? Are you kidding?' asked her inner voice. She couldn't help but apologize to the clown that always smiled.

"Sorry." she said. "I'm just stressed, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Don't be sorry." he stated. "Just, don't do it again. Actually… I didn't mind it was kind of fun." The Joker couldn't help but feel concerned about her. To him, Rachel Dawes was a strong woman that would take the world on and wouldn't give up with out a fight. She stood for what she believed in and stood for what was right. He never would've guessed he'd ever see her as broken as she was. In a way, it amused him yet it made him want to ask "Want to talk about it?"

"With you?" she asked with shock.

"No with the homeless guy in the box over there." he said smartly gesturing to his right. Rachel was surprised and it was written all over her face. The Joker gave a laugh and put on his best smile. "Come on beautiful. Walk with me. Talk with me." He held his hand out for her. "Talking about the problem solves the problem."

Rachel gave him a smile and couldn't help but feel flattered. She walked down the steps and took his hand and he pulled her close to him as they slowly walked down the dark street. Rachel was surprised that the Joker, wanted to play Dr. Phil but she was willing to talk to him. She gave him a recap on everything that had been happening with her since their last meeting. Between loosing her job and the whole suspect situation she was almost in tears.

The Joker walked next to her in silence, as he gnawed on the rest of the candy cane. He listened to her words and picked up all her emotions in that ten minute recap. She was upset, scared and worried about what was going to happen next. He was in full concentration. Rachel couldn't help but smile knowing that she was the center of his attention.

They walked a few blocks and came across the park. Rachel was thankful when they entered the park gates and walked through the dark snowy area. The park was decorated for Christmas. The trees and fences were shining with blue, green, red, yellow and purple lights. The lamp posts that lined along the path they followed shine bright and the posts twinkled of different colors. Rachel always thought the Gotham City Park was beautiful on Christmas. Everything had a sparkle of frost on its surface and it was beautiful how the trees and everything shined. The big snow flakes that fell around them made it seem like a Thomas Kincaid painting.

Last Christmas Rachel and Harvey walked along the same snow covered path. They watched the lights and walked hand in hand. It was almost right out of a movie. The time. The place. Tears filled Rachel's eyes as she remembered that night and she didn't realize that she stopped in her tracks. The Joker's voice called to her attention as she looked up and watched him walk towards her.

"Never do that." he said in a stern tone. "I was just talking to myself for the past two minutes. An act I thought, I was done with."

"You use to talk to yourself?" asked Rachel.

"Everyone talks to themselves, some more then others." said the Joker. "It's when you start fighting with yourself that uh, you've got a BIG problem. I was giving you some amazing words of wisdom when you decided to ditch me."

"Sorry, I got side tracked." she said in a sad voice. She thought for a moment and decided to ask the Joker something that had been bugging her. "Why did you call Harvey Two-Face?"

"Subject change is always fun." He eyed her for a moment and bit at his scars. "Why?"

"This has been bugging me since the day you said that… I want to know." Said Rachel looking into his eyes.

"I guess he didn't feel like, Harvey fitted him anymore." He shrugged. "Look beautiful, the man wasn't the same after his little accident." He licked his lips and thought. "The man fell and when he got back up..." He tilted his head. "He wasn't Dent anymore. I mean, every good villain has a name."

"I just don't see why he'd kill those people." said Rachel shaking her head.

"Because of you." said the Joker. "He thought you were gone and uh, well he wanted revenge. He hunted down the cops that you were in the hands of before you were kidnapped. He blamed _them_ for letting you be taken because they handed you over. Harvey boy just threw that silly thing called justice out the window and took on revenge."

"Justice is an act of harmony." said Rachel. "Revenge is an act to make yourself feel better."

"An act of fairness." said the Joker. "The man was all about playing it fair." he said quickly. "Revenge is something that I've never been fond of. Never hold a grudge!"

Rachel was so mixed up she didn't know what to think. She turned and sat down on one of the snow covered benches. She rested her elbows on her knees and held her face in her hands. The Joker stood, hands in his pants pockets looking down at the snowy ground. He ran his tongue along his gums tasting blood and mint. He thought for a moment and Rachel's voice rang through his ears.

"Why is my world falling apart?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "Why does this have to happen to me? I've lost everything I've worked hard for and loved. What's next?" She asked the snowy ground before her, as tears fell from her eyes. "What did I do that was so wrong?"

"Nothing." said the Joker.

"Right, I was just the lucky one to get their life fucked over." she spat. "I've tried to be a good person. I've followed the rules and I've tried to be a saint. I should just give up, dig my own grave and let you throw the dirt in on top of me."

The Joker watched her as she shook in her place and wondered if it was due to the cold or her emotions. The Joker has studied Rachel these past few months and came to the conclusion she was about to have an emotional breakdown and it wasn't going to be pretty. Rachel jumped when the Joker dropped to his knees in front of her. She looked up quickly through teary eyes and met his dark expression. He put an arm on each side of her and his hands gripped the bench tight and leaned in close to her. He gave a small laugh and shook his head, still looking into her eyes.

"You know something... Your right. You were randomly picked to get your life fucked over. That's life beautiful! It's a damn lottery... You said how you tried to be a saint." He shook his head with a laugh. "Sorry, but no one is that pure and perfect. Everyone fucks up and half the time it bites you in the ass and the other half it just plays with your mind till the day you die. As for playing life by the rules... that's a big mistake." He nodded while licking his lips. "You see, the only sensible way to live in this world, is without rules! Cast them aside and get through your head that there is no rule book on life."

"I'm sorry I need order in my life." she said shaking her head at the clown before her.

"You want order in your life." He licked his lips and shook his head. "It's hard to get order of something if you don't even understand it. Look I understand that you're all upset about the whole loosing of your job and the whole fact that you're becoming public enemy number one. I get that... Show a few emotions and shed a few tears if you must, but you have to draw a new card and get on with it... As for the whole grave thing… I'd love to burry you alive, because there's nothing I want more then too uh…" He leaned closer to her his face inches from hers. "Hear you scream." Rachel looked into his dark eyes and felt his breath on her face and she shivered. His mood changed and his eyes got bright as he leaned back and asked in a chipper tone. "What is your uh... plan of action?"

"To clear my name and prove to these people that I'm on the good side." she said pointing to the city.

"How are you going to prove to them that you're on their side, if you don't even know what side your on." he asked with a raised brow.

"I'm on the city's side." she stated.

"Then why are you sitting here, talking to me?" he asked.

Rachel looked into his eyes and couldn't help but agree with him. He was right. What side was she on? She stood for what was right and believed in good. She loved this city and worked hard to keep justice alive. However, she was torn between what she believed in and someone she was falling in love with. 'Love?'

"Look, you're a smart little lawyer... I'm sure you'll uh... make the right decision." said the Joker with a slight nod and a raised brow. Tears filled Rachel's eyes again and the Joker sighed. "Come on look what you did. You're all depressed." He said with a growl.

"So." said Rachel.

"Sooo, you're with me! How can you be depressed if you're in the company of me?" he asked spreading his arms and tilting his head. Rachel looked up at him, but shook her head. "Rachel, you're being difficult." he dropped his arms, and she looked away from him. "Come on no guy likes a difficult woman! It's a big turn off."

"Well I don't have to worry." she said softly. "No guy likes me anyways."

"Tear." said the Joker. "I like ya."

"Only because I'm an easy target right?" she asked looking up at him. He raised his brows and tilted his head in agreement. "Figures."

"Alright stop the pouting, you're ruining my good mood." said the Joker getting to his feet and pulled Rachel up with him. "It takes 46 muscles to frown… why don't you give them a break huh?"

"Why do you care if I frown or not?" asked Rachel pushing away from him and crossing her arms.

"You should know by now, I'm the guy that's all about the smiles!" he gave a big smile showing rows of teeth and had his fists up to his chin. Rachel couldn't help but think he was adorable in that pose and smiled shaking her head. "There we go! See was that too hard?"

"You have no idea." she replied as they started too walked again.

Rachel couldn't help but adore the man next to her. They walked in silence and Rachel glanced over at him. He had his hands in his coat pockets and he gnawed on his scars every now and then. He had a look of thought on his face. Rachel admired him as they walked along the tri-colored lighted path.

"Sooo, what does the famous Joker do for Christmas?" asked Rachel with interest.

"Put on a red suite and slide down chimneys with my big sack!" He laughed at his own comment and Rachel just shook her head with a smile. "Why'd you ask?"

"I was just curious." said Rachel then thought. "If you could have anything, what would it be?"

"Beanie Baby number 59." said the Joker, he caught Rachel's eye. "I don't have that one." He gave a laugh, and Rachel couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Okay…What else?" asked Rachel.

"Hmm, one square foot of Ireland." said the Joker.

"Something a bit more um, possible." said Rachel with a chuckle.

"An O-ring for the engine of my Barbie jeep." He smiled at her. She eyed him and he bit his tongue. "You asked." She rolled her eyes at him and he bit at his scars. He stopped in his tracks and pulled her back. "What's with all the questions?"

"Just wondering." she said. "You know, making small talk."

"Small talk." he said with thought. "You know word exchange is fun..." He stepped closer. "However, I believe that actions are uh... stronger then words." He licked his lips as his hands lightly ran up her arms. "Don't you agree?"

"No." she said pushing away from him.

"Hmmm…" he just bit his lip.

Rachel looked up at him, the colored lights that surrounded them shined in his eyes. She couldn't help but dance in his eyes. She wanted nothing more then to embrace him. However, the fact that he was trying to be all touchy feely made her not even attempt. She had a special place in her heart for the Joker and she thought high of him. She didn't really want to take their relationship to that extent, though the curiosity of it has crossed her mind. Even if she didn't want to admit it. She quickly changed her thoughts, and branded her self a pervert at the moment. The Joker looked down at her with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Are you telepathic?" asked Rachel.

"Sometimes." said the Joker with a grin.

"What's on your mind?" she asked getting her mind side tracked.

"You don't wanna know." He chuckled.

"No, I do." She replied.

"Truth?" he asked biting on his scars.

"Truth." She said looking up into his eyes, admiring the different colors that shined in them.

"At the moment." He said still gnawing on his left scar. "You."

Rachel thought for a moment and her heart melted. She couldn't help but smile. Her mind was screaming at her to walk away but her heart told her to stay. Her heart and mind were in an all out war. 'What's wrong with you?' asked her inner voice. 'That man is a murder! Careless. Heartless. Do you really think he takes your feelings in consideration? NOOOO! Oh and stop with the whole fantasizing about seducing the crazy clown!'

Rachel blocked out her thoughts and glanced up at the man she was slowly falling for. The Joker stood there, studying her face and eyes. She knew he was trying to figure out what was going on in her head. This was a side of the Joker she had never seen before. It seemed like he set his title of 'the clown prince of crime' to the side. She wanted so much to know the man behind the mask… she wanted to know who he was. Yet, she was falling in love with the Joker… not who he use to be.

"I'm thinking about you and how much I want to uh…" he trailed off and grabbed her hand. "Break every one of your fingers." He gripped her hand tight and she managed to pull her hand away from him.

"You creep." She said pushing him back a few feet as he laughed at her.

"What's wrong Miss. Dawes, did I lead you on?" he asked with a laugh. "Your sooo much fun I couldn't help my self." He laughed again and caught his breath. . "Well, shall we carry on?" He asked, and she replied with a nod. The Joker gave a nod and a smile then held his arm out for her.

"Who would've guessed you had manors." She smiled and linked arms with him.

"Yeah well, despite the fact I'm cold hearted and my blood boils in rage. I have a high respect for women." The Joker assured her. "They just remind me of those uh..." He snapped his fingers in the air trying to think. "They remind of deer... You know the ones that just can't make it across the road in time." He licked his lips and continued. "And ya hit the back end of them. Then they start flopping around in the ditch... Ya know helpless."

"Charming." said Rachel looking from him to her right. 'Wow' she mouthed with wide eyes. "Not all women are defenseless." She turned to him.

"I know." said the Joker. "You can uh, sure take care of yourself." He gave a wink.

"Of course, I beat your ass didn't I?" she smirked.

"Ah, you see Miss. Dawes-" he started but Rachel cut him off.

"Don't dare tell me you LET me win." she said.

"Fine." he said then leaned in a bit closer. "You see I have a bad back, I didn't want to uh, strain anything."

"HA." she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Would you like a… rematch?" he asked with a wink.

"Maybe some other time." She said patting his arm.

The Joker felt Rachel tense as she gripped his arm tighter but ignored her closeness. Rachel stopped suddenly, causing the Joker to be pulled back next to her. He glanced over and noticed she was looking at the big Christmas tree in the park square. A few people were walking around here and there, admiring the city workers handy work. Also a group of Christmas Carolers were singing a few feet away from the display. Dressed in red, black and green they stood proud and sang to the people that walked by. Some even stopped and listened to them, sitting on benches or even joining in. "Blue Christmas" made its way to the Joker's ears and he huffed in slight annoyance.

"This is what Christmas is all about." said Rachel pointing towards the entertainment.

"What? Pine needles, frost bite and American Idol?" he asked.

"No." she replied. "It's about taking time to do something special. Everyone in this city has been in an uproar for months… it's nice to see that some people haven't lost their faith." She sighed.

"Yes… it's nice." He said loudly with none convincing words, trying to drag her along with him so he didn't have to listen to the Carolers anymore. Rachel just stood in her stance and pulled him back. "Out of all the damn trees in this stupid park, why look at this one?"

"Because it's decorated." said Rachel.

"A nonconformist." said the Joker.

"You know, Christmas happens to be my favorite Holiday. So not even you can ruin my good mood. Got that?" She said to him with a dark look in her eyes.

"Sure." said the Joker a bit shocked by her tone but added. "Lets celebrate a holiday that's all about greed and spending money left and right."

"Okay that's not what the holiday is all about." she stated. "It's about giving and caring for our fellow man."

"You're a man?" he asked and she hit him in the arm.

"I'm trying to be serious." she growled at him.

Rachel stood there, looking at the decorated tree. The reds, blues, greens and yellows were just magical and she loved how she wasn't the only one admiring it. She could see couples; friends and even loners admire the art work. The Carolers made their way to Rachel's ears and she was enveloped by their voices. The big snow flakes fell around her in a soft manner, and the stars twinkled in the dark sky. She glanced over, and saw the Joker looking out at the people with an evil smirk. She couldn't help but smile at him. She looked away before he caught her eye and back at the scene in front of her.

"Its beautiful." said Rachel.

The Joker glanced down at her and smirked. "Yeah, very few things in this world have undying beauty."

Rachel heard his words and looked up at him. She blushed when she realized he was talking about her. She felt flattered and a warm feeling pulse through her body. The Joker put on his best smile and it made her knees go weak. When Rachel fell for someone, she fell hard. This man before her was making her forget everything, and put everything on the line at the same time. She looked up into his sparkling eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Do you not get… uh compliments often Miss. Dawes?" asked the Joker.

"No." said Rachel quickly. "I just um..." She trailed off and the Joker laughed. "What?"

"Your silly." he said tapping her nose. "I like that."

He stood closer to her and his dark eyes looked into hers and his mouth held no smile. His eye brows knitted together as his hands traveled up her arms. His gloved hand ran along her neck and to the side of her face. His lightly brushed his thumb across her cheek. Her eyes looked into his and her heart skipped a beat. His eyes softened as his other hand gripped her chin lightly. Without another thought he leaned down and kissed her. Rachel was again taken back by his actions; however it was something she was waiting for.

Rachel placed her hands on his chest and kissed him back. The Joker ran his hands up her jaw line and tangled her hair in his fingers. The kiss grew more passionate as her mouth accepted his tongue that clashed with her own. Her stomach was twisting in knots and her mind was clouded. She should be pushing this clown away from her but she couldn't.

She focused on this mind shattering kiss that took away the cold and shivers from her body. Being replaced with warmth, from her love sick soul and his body heat. His grip was tight on her face and she was afraid she'd bruise. Then his actions stopped. He broke the kiss and as soon as he did she hugged him tightly, getting caught in the moment. She was thankful when his arms lightly wrapped around her shoulders. She buried her face into his chest and inhaled his intoxicating scent. She felt his arms fall to his sides and she looked up at him. Her eyes met his and his expression made her pull away from him. He had a dark tone in his eye and she looked up at him in fright.

He looked down at her and licked his lips. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. Thoughts ran through the Joker's mind and he couldn't help but have a snarl on his face. He was working his magic on Rachel and it was working like a charm. He had an idea building up in his head and Rachel was a key roll in it. Her voice cut through his thoughts and he sighed in annoyance.

"Your silence is scaring me." she admitted looking up at him.

"A man's silence scares a women." he said with a heavy tone. "A women's silence, leaves a man at peace." She took the joke and remained silent.

The Joker went back to his thoughts, and ran ideas through his head. Rachel was the Assistance D.A and since Harvey passed on; he knew Rachel would be Gotham's new D.A. It was just telling when they would finally give her the position. He found it awkward that they haven't given her the job yet. However, he knew that the fact she lost her job and was being watched by the cops hurt her chances. He just had to think of a way to get her off the hook, because she needed to become the D.A.

After a long awkward silence the Joker finally turned to Rachel. He could tell she was uncomfortable and he thought he'd lighten the mood. He was after all like he said 'the man about the smiles.' He always saw himself as the guy that was fun and yet feared.

"So Miss. Dawes… What's it like?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked with curiosity.

"Being a woman?" he asked then gave a laugh and shook his head. "What's it like not having a job and being watched by the cops?"

"Depressing." She said with a sigh. "Plus the fact I have no idea how I'm going to get by with bills adds to that." She had a glare in her eye and the Joker laughed.

"Come here." He said reaching out for her hand. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his chest. "You need to… uh stop being sooo paranoid." He rested his chin on her shoulder and hugged her waist.

"How?" she asked.

"You need to stop being so negative about your little, predicament." He said with a low growl. "You need to look on the bright side of things. It's not as bad as you let it seem… in fact it could be a bit fun." Rachel listened to him and he slightly started to sway. "You see, it's a real rush when you know that the cops could be watching you… right now. Watching your every move just waiting for you to screw up so they can nab you." He squeezed her tight. "It's kind of a rush really."

"Maybe to you, because your use to it." She said shaking her head. "For me, it's a whole new ball game one that I'm not ready to play."

"Sorry to tell you cupcake, but you are playing it." He said roughly kissing her on the cheek. Rachel gave a smile and let her eyes wonder around their surroundings.

"Have you ever been there?" she asked.

"What? Second base?" asked the Joker.

"No you nerd." She said pointing ahead of them.

He glanced up ahead and saw a small church. It was decorated in lights that twinkled and a few Christmas trees gathered around the small path leading up to its big oak doors. He raised a brow and ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he eyed the building. He thought for a moment and he never knew that this building was even here. They must be on a back path that he's never been on but he lightly shook his head and spoke in Rachel's ear.

"Want to uh... confess your sins Miss. Dawes?" he asked with a smile.

"Look who's talking." she shot back at him with sparkling eyes.

"Trust me sweetheart, I haven't done anything that's a shocker to the big Guy." he replied. "You on the other hand... Your life has been one big sin for the past three months."

Rachel gave a shiver at the feel of his warm breath on her ear. His grip around her waist was strong, almost possessive. She felt his chest rise and fall on her back. She moved slowly in his arms as he swayed from side to side. She wondered if perhaps the Joker had A.D.H.D or a high Anxiety level, something that kept him moving and made it impossible to stay still. He had an energy that was just tiring. It made her exhausted just to watch him. She pulled away from him and turned grabbing his hands and pulled him slowly forward. She walked backwards and kept her eyes on his with a slight smirk on her lips. The Joker eyed her with an amused tone as his eyes sparkled.

"So, you're going to cleanse your soul?" he asked.

"Maybe." she said turning forward. "That and I'm cold."

Rachel drug the Joker towards the small stone church. She was going to try and come here; she just never had the time. Now that she had the opportunity she thought she'd do so. They walked up the small stone path. She opened one of the big oak doors and stepped inside. She glanced around the empty church that was lit with hundreds of candles. The Joker shook his head, letting the snow and water fall from his dark green curls. He scanned around the church, and bit his scars.

"Who lights all these?" asked the Joker with a look of surprise seeing the candles.

The rich hardwood floors were polished, and a red and gold rug covered fifty percent of it. Ten lines of pews filled the middle of the room. The stone walls held paintings and a few statues sat on shelves. The painted windows shined, leaving colors of blue, green and red along the floor. Two chandeliers hung above them giving of some extra light. Up in front, on the small stage stood a podium and behind it a giant crucifix. Red curtains hung on the walls behind the stage. In front of the podium stood a table, covered in candles.

"This is such a pretty building." said Rachel. "I've always loved this church. They don't have service here but it's just nice to have. Anyone can come here and not be judged. Maybe... someone should pay a visit huh?" she asked looking at the Joker. "It's nice to just talk to the man upstairs."

"The man upstairs." said the Joker shaking his head. "It's always a man. I mean who really knows? For all we know, it could be a big black woman."

Rachel snorted a laugh at his comment. She looked around the church; it was so warm and peaceful. She looked at all the candles that were lit and scattered across the room. She walked forward towards the front table. The Joker mumbled something under his breath as he followed her looking up at the paintings and windows.

"Hmmm you'd think this place would be ransacked by the homeless." he said looking around. He glanced at Rachel who was lighting an unlit candle. "Are you trying to burn the place down?" He paused and caught her eye. "I like your style!"

"No." she laughed. "Everyone that enters the church is supposed to light a candle."

"Ah, you'd think the fire marshal would be all over this one." he glanced around at the little flames. He turned to Rachel who gave a glare and gestured towards the candles. "Nah, I'll pass. My mother always told me not to play with fire. Look how well her words have impacted me." He laughed.

Rachel shook her head at him and he disappeared from her side and drifted around the room. She glanced up at the statue in front of her. She saw the Joker out of the corner of her eye. She glanced at him as he roamed the empty building. She felt her lungs tighten and she went and sat down in the second row.

The Joker roamed around the empty church. His steps echoed on the hard wood floor, and then were silenced by the rich red carpet. He glanced out the window, and at the landscape. He felt like he was in a Hallmark Card. The Christmas trees that surrounded the grounds. The different colored lights that were lined along the fences and gates. The light snow that fell from the sky, leaving a fresh powdered surface. He shook his head and turned away from the view. He spotted Rachel sitting in one of the rows and he sucked on his scars. He slowly made his way over to her and flopped down next to her.

"Oh God." he said loudly realizing she was praying. She slowly glanced at him and he quickly looked up and threw his hands in the air. "Cleanse me from my sins!"

"Knock it off." she said pulling his arms down.

"What?" he asked.

"I for one have a lot I need to discuss." she stated looking forward. "So shut up."

"Riiiight." said the Joker.

"You know, it could probably help you. I bet you have a lot you could talk about hmmm?" Rachel turned towards him. He wasn't paying attention. He was gnawing on his scars and looking out the window. Rachel bit her lip and went back doing what she was doing. She could hear the Joker huff and move uneasy in his seat.

"What?" she asked with her eyes still closed still in pray.

"Are you almost done talking to who ever the hell it is your talking to." he asked annoyed.

"Don't cuss in here." she spat turning towards him.

"Why the fuck not?" he asked.

"Shhh!" she hissed elbowing him. "Have some respect." The Joker clicked his teeth together and gave a big grin then sunk down in his seat with his arms crossed. Rachel closed her eyes and rested her elbows on the pew in front of her. She brought her hands to her face and spoke softly.

"Lord, I wanted to thank you for everything. I'd like to feel that the actions that are taken place now mean something, perhaps it's a test. Harvey I want you to know that I'll always love you. I may make some mistakes… The biggest mistake is sitting right here." She turned and gave him a glare. He returned her gaze with a proud smile. "Anyways... Things are just, complicated these days. I'm handling everything at my own pace and my own way. Sure it might seem I'm confused or-"

"I think you're beyond confused." mumbled the Joker to her right.

"I don't want you to worry about me. I think I'm ready to move on and start over." She paused, and a tear fell from her eye. "I can't keep kidding myself anymore. I've accepted the fact you're gone. I think it would be the best thing for me."

The Joker sat there, his eyes fixed on Rachel. He gnawed on his tongue as he listened to her soft words. He couldn't help but give a small smile at her. It hit him that Rachel was finally strong enough mentally to start a new slate. To get on with her life and accept the fact that Harvey is just a chapter of her life that she had to tuck away. In a sense the Joker understood what she was feeling. He knew what it was like to be rid of something special. Rachel cleared her throat and the Joker snapped back to attention.

"Done?" he asked. She gave a nod and he got to his feet. "Finally." He turned and headed down the isle. He stopped when he realized Rachel wasn't behind him. "What now?"

"Nothing." she replied still in her seat.

"Alright Miss. Dawes, spill it." he said walking to the row in front of her. He sat on his knees on the pew in front of her and rested his elbows on the backrest. "What's wrong now?"

"It's stupid." she said.

"I deal with stupid people everyday." said the Joker. "I can handle it."

"It's just..." She glanced around the church. "This is where... Harvey and I would get married. I guess, being here just set off a flood of emotions."

"Ah." said the Joker.

"I know it's stupid." she laughed.

"No." said the Joker. "It's not." Rachel eyed him with a look of confusion. "It's understandable. This is where you were going to uh, tie the knot with Harvey boy. Now that he's uh... gone its understandable that being here would cause a bit of heartache."

"Are you okay?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"You're actually showing emotions that aren't negative." she replied.

"Scare ya?" he laughed.

"No. I like it." she said with a smile.

"Oh… well in that case." He cleared his throat and growled. "You need to get over it, you silly twit!"

Rachel laughed. The Joker looked into her eyes and saw pain with a hint of relief. For some reason, seeing Rachel with hurt eyes sat unwell with him it almost made him sick. He bit at his lip and gave her a half smirk. He took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. Clearing his throat he spoke in a deep voice.

"When I was young... and confused." he said. "What kid isn't at some point in their life huh?" He gave a chuckle, and Rachel nodded with a smile. "I uh, was kind of troubled. I didn't have much of a childhood really... No friends." He thought for a moment. "I was always asked what I wanted to be when I grew up. I'd always give a smart ass response like, a pen maker or welcome mat artist. Anything that'd get a laugh or weird look." he replied with a grin. "I never took it seriously. Everyone thought I'd always fail at everything I tried. I'd be a crook." He ran his tongue along his bottom lip. "No one really believed in me."

"Well, you just said you didn't take things seriously." said Rachel.

"What are you saying Miss. Dawes?" he asked smartly.

"I'm saying if you considered taking some things to heart, they'd believe in you." said Rachel.

"What's the point?" he growled.

"Well sounds like you kind of had the attitude you do now." she responded loudly.

"You know-" he cut off with a growl. "Can I finish my fucking story? Hmmm?"

"Sorry." said Rachel, feeling a bit of regret for her words.

"Anyway." he said loudly and thought. "Uh, like I said before someone rudely interrupted." He glared at her. "I was in the back of the crowd. I built it up so much in my mind that I was a freak, because that's what I was told. I mean... Teenagers are the cruelest living things on this planet. If you're a bit different, watch out. Might as well tape a sign to your back saying 'kick my ass I have a speech impediment' or 'call me a fag because I look different'.

"If I wasn't getting my ass kicked by the Jocks because I came from a poor home. I was fighting off every other dickhead that found something wrong with me." He took a deep breath. "Anyways, coming to a conclusion here... I wasn't accepted by anyone. I was just the funny guy that hid his pain with a smile." He gave a big smile spreading his arms out. Rachel looked at him with a frown. "The reason why I'm even sharing this with you is because... I know how you're feeling. I've had a few _people_ taken away that… were close to me." He patted his chest. "So you can stop thinking you're the only one that has to deal with stupid shit."

"You know what I'm going through?" asked Rachel.

"Of course I do." chuckled the Joker. "See, when I'd come home from a cheery day at school, all bloody and bruised. I'd sit on the floor in the kitchen and vent to the one person that would actually listen to me." His eyes got dark and he spoke in a gloomy voice. "My mother. You see, my mother... was the only one that believed in me. She'd always say... 'You'll go far in this world Jack. You'll get out of here and make something of yourself.'." He gave a small grin and shook his head. "She was the only one that ever told me that."

Rachel looked at him, Jack? Her inner voice repeated the name and it was clicking in her head. The Joker's real name is Jack. She almost smiled but she looked up at him. A look of confusion and maybe sorrow washed over his face. Rachel felt a tug of sadness pull at her heart and belly. She couldn't help but feel bad for the Joker. She could tell that deep down behind his smile and laugh, he was a broken man. He needed someone to confide in, and at that moment it seemed like Rachel was the lucky one.

"At first I thought everything she said was… bull shit." he stated. "My mother wasn't really one to rely on. Between working two jobs to care for her family and her slight bipolar issue..." He gave a dark smile and Rachel gave a shiver at the look in his eye. "She'd make promises she'd never keep." He cleared his throat and smiled. "Anyway... to cut it short. My mother brought out the best in me. I didn't like seeing my mother sad. Not one bit." He licked his lips. "The last night I saw her… she tucked me in and gave me a kiss good night. She said 'Jack, I want you to remember... I'll always love you no matter what'." He had a smile on his face but his eyes were still deep and dark.

"What happened to her?" asked Rachel.

"Daddy came home." said the Joker darkly. "Anyways, you see my point. I know what it feels like to loose someone close to you. I know what it feels like to be rid of someone you care about. Believe me, I know from more then one experience. To hold the grief for weeks and months. Feeling like nothing in this world could get any worse." He sighed deeply. "But believe me beautiful... things can get much worse. You loosing Harvey, sorry to say cupcake but that was only one crazy event in your life"

"But I-" Rachel was cut off by the Joker's knowing words.

"I know you loved him but the average person falls in love over twenty times in their life maybe even more. Some… don't." said the Joker with a quick smile. "Harvey was what, number ten?" He paused. "There are over millions of fish in this twisted sea..." he gestured to the city. "You'll reel one in soon enough, maybe a nice Pike that has a degree in plastic surgery."

"Funny." she replied. They were silent for awhile and she looked up at him. "That night when, your mother died." The Joker hummed a response. "Is that when you got your scars?"

"Maybe." said the Joker with a grin.

"Is it?" she asked again wanting to know.

"Get it through your head." He spoke in a shaky high voice. "I'll never telllll." She glared at him. "I don't remember." he said flatly.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" she asked loudly. "You can't tell me you don't remember the true version of your own scar story."

"Sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another... if I'm going to have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice!" he smiled.

Rachel knew that he remembered his past, but he chose to ignore it. Which made her think that he didn't give himself his scars, but someone else did? An act that was forced on him in a terrifying moment, which he tried to block out. He was so confined and it seemed that he erased his whole life before he became the Joker, all the memories. He truly believed he came out of a box like the Joker. With no before life. However, his words ran through her mind and she hesitated for a moment.

"Jack." she said softly.

The Joker had his head down on the pew and slowly looked up at the sound of his name. His eyes were dark and fixed on the scared woman before him. He took in a slow deep breath and held it in his lungs. He bit his right scar so hard that blood filled his mouth. He exhaled deeply and swallowed the blood. He raised his eye brows and spoke in a dark slow tone.

"What was that... Miss. Dawes?" he asked calmly.

"Well, you said that name... When you were quoting your mother." she said quickly and trying to keep calm under his death glare. "Is that your real name?"

"Maybe it is. Maybe it's not." he said quickly. "If you uh... ever repeat my words... I'll make a jigsaw puzzle out of your face. Got it?" Rachel nodded at him.

Rachel looked at this scarred clown in silence and set the name aside. Her eyes traveled back to his scars. Anyone would love to hear his story. She wondered what he looked like before his face was met with fate. Wondered what hid beneath the face paint. She couldn't for the life of her put a face together, other then the painted one. She slowly scooted closer to him and caught his attention. He glanced forward and her hand slowly went up towards his face. He backed up a little bit out of her reach and she spoke.

"May I?" she asked gesturing to his scars.

"Is this like some twisted fantasy of yours?" he asked. "Miss. Dawes you _really_ need to read 'The Psychotic Clown Hand Book'."

"I'm being serious." she said sternly. "Can I touch your scars?"

"Are you brave enough?" he asked with a dark tone.

Rachel bit her lip unsure what he meant by that. He would probably cut her fingers off or break her hand. She slowly brought up her shaky hand. Her fingers were trembling as they came close to the rough flesh. The Joker tensed and his hand slid from the backrest to his pocket. Rachel's fingers were inches from his scars and his was inches from his knife. Worry, fear and confidence flooded through her. Torture, anger and amusement flooded through him.

"Well Miss. Dawes... are you going to uh... touch them?" he asked in a cruel tone.

The Joker wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew he was going to let her know that not just anyone can touch his scars. She had to know that touching his scars wasn't something that she could just do. He hated it when people touched them; it made him feel like a display. Something he wasn't a fan of being.

Rachel bit her lip. She was still unsure whether or not this was a smart move. The Joker was so confined and it seemed like he used his scars to scare people. If Rachel actually touched them and showed him she wasn't afraid of them, he might go in a rage. This night was going so smooth, that was the last thing she wanted. Her fingers were so close she could feel the heat off his face.

Rachel's fingers touched the roughness of the right scar. The skin was actually soft to the touch despite the bumpy surface and small line that indented in the center. She let her fingers lightly trail up to the curl of the scar. She would give anything to know what had happened. Did a mobster do it? Did his father after he took his mother's life? Did he do it out of love for his wife? Or did he do it just because he had the will and the power of wanting to destroy himself? Rachel didn't know.

Wanting to compare the two, her other hand rested on the other side of his face. She let her fingers tail up his scars. She could feel a difference between the two. The right was a clean cut, while the left was a rough and dirty cut. Perhaps he did it himself, and the pain was too much causing him to just rip through his flesh. She couldn't help but admire the fact the Joker was actually relaxed under her touch.

The Joker held a blank stare as his and Rachel's eyes met. He felt her soft fingers examine his face and he couldn't help but be stunned. A part of him hated his scars; the other part of him loved them. They helped make him who he was, the Joker. The man with the smile. Yet he hated them. They tend to get in the way. He'd almost feel like a real person till he'd brush his hand against them or they'd bleed and it all came back.

"Do they hurt?" asked Rachel with a look of sorrow.

"At the moment..." He raised a brow and bit his tongue. "No." He spoke in a hushed tone.

They did in fact hurt all the time. The cold made them sting. The warm air made them burn. Just him talking or smiling, sent small shockwaves of pain through his face. Yet at this very moment, they didn't hurt. His eyes never left hers even as she let a hand tail to his mouth. She felt the scars on his lips and he could actually see tears build up in her eyes. This was getting to be too much for him and he had to end this. He slid his hand into his coat pocket slowly.

"So Miss. Dawes... are you afraid?" he asked in a rough tone.

"No." she said strongly.

"Hmmmm." the Joker ran his tongue along his lips. Quick as a flash he leaped forward and snapped a blade open in the process. He grabbed the back of Rachel's head and forced the knife on her mouth. His grip was tight and his slowly put the blade in her mouth. Tears filled her eyes and the Joker gave a cruel smile and spoke in a dark tone. "What about now?"

------

_What did you think? Let me know and leave reviews! I love them! I don't know when I'll update again… being how it's the holidays. Please leave a review!_

**I have to give a shout out to my amazing reviewers! The-one-and-only-joker, hayly baby, esmeralda01, takara410, RainbowRabbit, Kendra Luehr, and everyone else. I can't name all of you there's too many and I'm in a rush. Happy Holidays!!!**


	25. Broken

_Hope everyone had a great holiday! Mine was pretty good no complaints. I was so thrilled when I read all your reviews and saw the numbers go up. I want to thank everyone that has been keeping up and reading my story! Plus the ones that have helped me with the grammar and mistakes, thank you lots! Keep all the great reviews coming! Anyways, here is Chapter 25 I hope you enjoy it. It took me awhile, a lot of it I had to rewrite because it didn't sit well with me. So I hope my editing job paid off! Please leave me a review and enjoy! Cheers!_

**The characters in this story belong to DC Comics and based on Nolan's version of Batman. Along with Heath Ledger's Joker (which is amazing). So I own the plot not the amazing/crazy characters. **

**Chapter 25**

**Broken**

Rachel looked into the Joker's dark eyes as he pressed the cold metal against the corner of her mouth. Tears filled her eyes when she felt a small sting as the blade dug into her flesh. She didn't know how to react other then brake down into tears. She felt his warm breath on her face as he leaned in and gave a dark laugh. Chills ran up and down her spine, and tears fell down her face. The Joker smiled as his tongue shot out to wet his lips. He cleared his throat with a small growl and leaned forward, with his mouth on her ear he spoke.

"You're too uh, brave for your own good. You see… you tend to forget who you're around." He cleared his throat again and spoke. "You forget who I am, and I just have to uh… remind you. Every. Once. In awhile. Sooo tell me Miss. Dawes, are you afraid?"

"No." said Rachel boldly. She felt his grip on her tighten and he was still. She wished she could see his face just to read his expression. She jumped suddenly when he pulled back and looked into her face, with the blade still digging at her mouth. He searched her eyes reading her emotions and Rachel sat in her spot and stopped her body from shaking. She had to show this clown that she wasn't afraid of him anymore. He slowly let her go putting his knife away in the process.

"Noooo?" He hummed in the back of his throat.

Rachel looked into his painted face, tears drying on her cheeks. She was frozen in her spot, afraid to move or even speak. The Joker eyed her and licked his lips and waited for her to respond. Rachel quickly got to her feet and stormed down the isle, she heard the Joker bolt after her. She felt him grab her wrist and spin her around to face him. His hands gripped her arms tight, and they went numb instantly. She looked up into his dark eyes and waited for him to speak.

"You know, between both of us." He started with a sigh. "Shouldn't I be the one storming out of here, all angry and PMSing?"

"Why?" she asked coldly.

"Well your the one who was groping my face." said the Joker.

"I wasn't groping your face." she spat at him. "You put a knife to mine. So don't tell me I shouldn't be upset!"

"Why are you sooo tense all of a sudden?" asked the Joker. "I mean it's not like I touched your scars." He released her and brushed past her towards the doors.

"What scars?" she asked watching him walk away.

"The ones you were graced with after your lipo." he called back as he grabbed the door handle.

"You're crazy!" she spat out at him. "You're just upset because I'm not afraid of you or your scars. You're just upset because you don't scare me anymore Joker. Maybe you should come back to the real world and stop acting like you're in a comic book. This isn't fantasy; it's the real world where monsters don't exist." The Joker slowly turned and faced with a blank expression. "You're not a monster. You're a person… a real person, not some freak of nature. When are you going to learn that?" She was shaking in her stance as she finally unleashed all emotion on the clown in front of her.

Rachel could tell she was making him angry because he gnawed violently on his scars and gave her a side glance. Rachel was paranoid for a moment but she stood tall. If he was going to kill her he would've done it already. She took a deep breath and looked into the Joker's painted face.

"You wanted to remind me who you were and what I'm dealing with. Fine. Now it's my turn to remind you who I am. I'm not someone you can push around. I'm not like all the other people you tend to treat like shit and do as you please. "She said loudly and stepped closer to him. "You need to get it through that thick skull of yours that I'm not like everyone else."

"Oh really?" asked the Joker.

"Yes really. I demand respect." Stated Rachel. "Ten dollars I'm the only one with enough guts to say that to you. I don't know why, your not as scary as you think Joker." There was a pause and Rachel continued. "I think you're the one that's scared."

"Wow, you really have me figured out don't you?" asked the Joker.

"Yes. I believe I do." Said Rachel crossing her arms.

"I didn't know I was that transparent!" he said loudly then gave a chuckle as he hovered around her. "You know all my secrets! You know _everything_ about me! You're a mind reader Miss. Dawes, a true… mind reader! Snap!" he snapped his fingers in front of her face then leaned in closer. "Being how you know sooo much about me… Perhaps I should uh… Kill you."

"You're not going to kill me." Said Rachel.

"No? What makes you think that?" asked the Joker.

"You would've done it already." Said Rachel. The Joker bit his lip and eyed her for a moment and gave a laugh.

"Your right doll face, I'm not going to kill you." He said grabbing her chin painfully. "I could however cut out your tongue and feed it to the fishes."

"So I am right.. .The Joker is just a scared little boy." She spat up at him. The Joker's eyes bored into hers and she could feel the anger radiate from him. "What's wrong clown, cat got your tongue?"

The Joker gave a cruel growl and gripped her tightly and swung her around. He threw her down roughly onto one of the pews and hovered over her. He gripped his hand tightly around her throat and Rachel tried to catch her breath. His grip was tight and her air supply stopped and she choked. The Joker had a dark glare in his eye and his mouth held a snarl. Rachel's head started to spin and blood pounded in her ears. She felt light headed and she was about to faint. The Joker gripped her neck harder and pushed her back into the oak surface. She gripped his wrist with her hands, but she was loosing strength. Tears in her eyes and her face turning a light violet from lack of air. Her eyes pleaded up at him, as he snarled down at her.

Rachel could see anger pulse through his twitchy blood shot eyes. She has never seen him this angry before and she wished she kept her mouth shut. Her vision started to black out and she felt the life slowly drain from her. She tried to move her legs, but he had her pinned down good. She finally gave up and let her hands fall from his wrists and her temples pounded with blinding pain. She was convinced this was the end for her. The Joker was going to her kill her, because she pushed him over the edge. The same thing he's been doing with others for years. Then she felt the pressure on her throat fade and she took in a sharp breath. Her lungs stung as they filled with air and she coughed violently. She rolled over on to her side and tried to catch her breath.

The Joker got to his feet and glared down at the frightened woman. He ran a hand through his greasy hair and turned on his heals. His steps pounded through the church and echoed against its stone walls. The Joker banged open the doors and shuffled through the snow. The growled to himself as he marched up the snow covered path and through the dark area. The Joker kicked snow as he walked through the small drifts. He bit at his lip and sucked on his own blood to keep his mind at ease. Thoughts shattered through his mind. He felt that he made a mistake being so involved with Rachel Dawes. Now that he was involved there was no escape. He knew that Rachel held deep feelings for him. He saw them shine through her rich eyes every time they landed on him. The thought of her wanting to help him or even caring about him made him sick.

Why couldn't she despise him like every other person in this city? Why wouldn't she just turn him in right then and there and end all of this? The questions raced through his mind. How long was this going to last? How long was Rachel going to LET this last? He knew Batman hated the fact that Rachel had a soft spot for him. It made him laugh. The thought of Batman being so angry that he might just KILL him. This thought amused the Joker. Death wasn't something he was afraid of. In fact, he was willing to accept it. Rachel was a pawn in this little game of pushing Batman to a point of murder.

He looked over and saw a man in his late thirties frozen in his stance as his eyes wondered up and down the Joker. He had a look of panic and the Joker turned his whole body around and slowly walked up to him. The man acted as if he was about to run but the Joker's voice stopped him.

"Ah! I wouldn't run if I were you." The Joker growled and drifted closer to him. "It would make me even more… angry." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife snapping the blade open. "I'm uh… NOT in the mood for a chase." He grabbed the front of the man's coat and roughly pulled him close to him with the knife at his throat.

-------

Rachel finally caught her breath and sat up. She shook violently and she tried to keep her emotions under control. Her head pounded and her neck was stiff. She glanced around the room and noticed the Joker was gone. She felt a wave of panic and she got to her feet, and she tried to steady herself. The room spun and she slowly made her way across the room towards the door. She pushed the door open and weakly stepped out into the cold air. She glanced around in search of the Joker. She couldn't figure out why she was looking for him… she opened a wound and she wanted to heal it.

She wanted to call out for him, but she didn't know who to call to. She looked around the area but didn't come across the Joker. She was starting to give up and headed down the path towards the exit. It was a cold and lonely walk home as she made her way towards her neighborhood. Her ears were extra sensitive and picked up every sound around her. Her mind started to flood with thoughts of worry. Hands in her pockets she buried her face deeper into her coat. A light breeze blew through the air, sending snow flakes around her. Her ears were freezing and her face stung from the cold. She was thankful when her apartment building came into view and she walked a bit faster.

She saw a group of homeless people standing around a burning barrel in the dark ally to her right. She felt sorrow tug at her gut but she walked past them. News papers and trash flew down the street as the wind picked up. She crossed the street and the blinking stop lights left a small glow of red on the snowy street. She walked up the steps and entered the front doors. She slowly made her way up to her apartment for an uneasy night sleep.

The next day Rachel headed out to see Bruce. He had invited her to spend the day with him and Alfred, and that night Bruce would have a big Christmas party. Bruce Wayne was popular for his big holiday blow outs so Rachel was ready to have a good time. She set aside all the hectic events that had taken over Gotham and was ready to have an old fashion good time. Plus she needed to talk to Bruce and set things straight. Seemed like it was good time to talk, now or never. On her way over she replayed the events that took place the night before. She learned more about Joker and who he was as a person. She learned that he wasn't much of a popular kid and seemed to have a rough childhood. She learned that he was constantly battling with his emotions. Seem to Rachel that the Joker hated the thought that he even held any positive emotions. He tried hard not to show them, and bring out his bad side as much as possible. Rachel didn't understand, why he was so bottled up inside. He told her once, not to bottle things up… she should use his words against him and make him open up.

It seemed that the Joker was actually starting to trust Rachel. He did after all give her information about himself, his name and age. Plus gave her a little insight on his personal life back when he was a young boy. She was thankful that he was actually starting to come around and perhaps give her some more insight. Though there was a little voice in the back of Rachel's head saying 'don't believe it, remember it's all a game.' This made Rachel frown. Maybe the Joker was just putting her on and leading her into a death trap. Maybe he was twisting her mind, and just trying to mess with her. She hated this thought, because she was starting to feel more admiration towards the Joker. She even told herself last night she was '_in love'_ with him. Rachel shook the thought of loving the Joker out of her mind. She was just caught up in the moment. Like he said, 'love was an emotion weak people go through, as they get caught up in the moment.' Maybe that's what happened.

"That's what happened." Rachel told herself. "I just got all mixed up and I'm a sucker for romance that's all." She laughed to herself. "Now come on Rachel, no more thinking about that crazy clown. It's going to be a stress free day."

-----

Rachel didn't bring up anything about the Joker or anything destructive that was going on in Gotham. She was thankful that Bruce didn't bring it up either though she knew they had to make a mends. It was an easy going day and Rachel was thankful that things were going so smooth. For once the city seemed to be having a peaceful day with out bombs and gun fire. Rachel sat on the couch with Bruce and Alfred brought in a bottle of champagne for the two. Bruce filled the crystal glasses and gave one to Rachel.

"So how are things going with you?" asked Bruce finally breaking the silence.

"Good." Said Rachel. "Trying to stay busy."

"Have they gotten a new District Attorney?" asked Bruce taking a sip from his glass.

"Not yet." Said Rachel.

"You'll get it." Said Bruce.

"You seem so sure." Said Rachel with a smile.

"I am sure." Said Bruce. "It would make sense really. You were the Assistant D.A. Why wouldn't you get the position?" Rachel just shrugged taking a drink. "Do you have your doubts?"

"I don't know." Said Rachel looking at him slightly. "Become the most, Mob hated person in Gotham. It'd be scary but I guess I have some faith in myself. However the fact I'm on probation and suspected to be the Joker's accomplice doesn't help my votes."

"Don't worry about that. The Joker can't ruin this for you… You can't let him. Things will clear up, just give it some time. They'll open their eyes and realize they made a big mistake." Said Bruce. "Besides I don't see why you couldn't do the job Rachel. You know that system like the back of your hand. They'd be foolish not giving you the position. You've worked hard and I think you're due for a promotion."

"One can only hope." She said giving him a smile. Bruce smiled at her for a moment, she could feel his gaze and glanced over at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Said Bruce, he set his glass down. "I'll be right back." He got up and left the room. Leaving Rachel to sit in silence. She glanced over at the decorated Christmas tree and gave a grin. She could feel the warmth of the fire in front of her and she sat back. She looked out the window, and noticed it was snowing again. She glanced over when she heard Bruce enter the room again. He sat down and held out a small box wrapped in green paper and had a small red bow on top. Rachel smiled at him and lightly took the box. "If I remember right, Christmas is about giving." He smiled at her.

"Which reminds me." She said turning and grabbing a small gift bag. "This is for you."

Bruce took the bag from her and watched her open her gift. He wanted to see the look on her face. The look of joy, which was something he hadn't seen in a long time on his dear friends face. Rachel pulled the wrapping paper away from the box and opened it. Inside was small blue velvet box, and her heart skipped a beat. She took the box in her hands and slowly opened the lid. Inside was a gold necklace with a gold heart pendent with a single diamond in the corner.

"You like it?" asked Bruce.

"Oh Bruce," she said admiring the light shining on the glittery diamond. "I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Anything for you Rachel." Said Bruce. "Here let me help you with it." He took the box in his hands and took the necklace out. He and Rachel stood up and Bruce put it around her neck. He licked the chains together and Rachel turned in his arms. "It means a lot." He gave a smile and hugged her tightly in his arms. They pulled away and Rachel gave him a peck on the lips.

"Now it's your turn to open your gift." Said Rachel sitting down with Bruce. He dug through the bag and pulled out a small box. He opened the small box and gave a smile. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it." Said Bruce pulling out a gold watch. "I actually needed a new one." He held up his wrist and showed her his broken watch, the glass was cracked and it didn't even work. "Thank you." He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You're a mind reader Rachel."

"I try." She laughed.

Bruce gave a chuckle and took off his old watch and replaced it with the new one. They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling on the couch and watching Christmas Shows. The sun started to go down and the snow started to fall harder and harder. Bruce's Christmas party started around seven, so they'd be leaving soon. Bruce rented the top floor of the Hilton for the party, so there'd be enough room for everyone to attend.

While Bruce got ready, Rachel strolled through his study. She glanced up at the shelves of books to keep her mind occupied. Her eyes scanned the titles and authors. Bruce was such a smart guy, and he loved to learn. She remembered that when they were little. He was always looking to learn something new. She smiled remembering some past memories and turned when she hear Alfred clear his throat.

"Cars ready Miss." Said Alfred. She smiled at him and walked towards him. "Having a good holiday?"

"The best Alfred." Replied Rachel with a grin. "Thank you for having me."

"Rachel, you are welcome anytime." He smiled which she returned and they walked towards the front doors. "Did you get everything straightened out?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel in confusion.

"With the Clown Prince?" asked Alfred putting on his coat.

"I've been trying not to think about it." Said Rachel.

"Oh, sorry Miss." Said Alfred. "I was just wondering. You seem to be in one piece."

"I don't think I have to worry." Said Rachel with a smile. "Things are, steady."

"That's good." Replied Alfred.

"What's good?" asked Bruce walking down the stairs.

"Nothing." Said Alfred then quickly changed the subject. "Car is ready, Master Wayne."

"Thanks Alfred." Said Bruce. "Ready?" He offered Rachel his arm.

"Always." Said Rachel with a smile taking his arm and they walked out into the snowy night.

-----

Rachel walked into the room on Bruce's arm and was greeted with smiles and open arms. Everyone was in a good mood and enjoying the holiday. Though there was a sense of worry in the air, Rachel noticed when the security was tripled. Seemed like everyone was waiting for the Joker to make a guest appearance. Rachel wanted to tell them not to worry but held her tongue. Bruce made his toast wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and that tonight was about having a good time. Set the fears aside and living like they use too. Everyone seemed to relax after his speech and let loose.

Bruce was in deep conversation with Commissioner Gordon, Rachel slipped from his arm and talked among others. She met up with the her fellow employees. She spoke to the Mayor and his wife, they both seemed to be at ease. Though the Mayor was eyeing Rachel closely, she knew he suspected her as an accomplice. She wished them a Merry Christmas and headed out to find Bruce.

As the hours went by and the amazing sensation of sleep was taking over everyone. People started to say their goodbyes and leave the party. It had lasted over five hours and it seemed like things were settling down. Bruce and Rachel had one last dance and she hugged up against his chest. She was starting to feel sleepy and could've fell asleep right there in his arms. Bruce could sense she was sleepy and decided it would be time to take her home.

-----

As they sat in the back of the car, Rachel nodded in and out of sleep state, Bruce's voice rang through her ears.

"Have a good night?" asked Bruce.

"It was something I needed." Said Rachel. "It was nice to get out, and have a clear head."

"I bet it was." Said Bruce, who fell silent for awhile. Rachel could feel a bit of tension fill the air around them and was waiting for him to say something. Anything at that matter just to let the air settle. "Rachel…" said Bruce in a soft voice.

"What?" asked Rachel turning towards him slowly.

With out even a second thought, Rachel felt Bruce's lips on hers. It was a soft kiss, which lingered for a moment or two. Till they both deepened it. Rachel felt a small wave of emotion wash over her as Bruce and her shared a soft yet passionate kiss. Rachel pulled away from him and had a look of confusion in her eye.

"Sorry." Said Bruce softly. "I just… I missed you Rachel."

"I missed you too Bruce." She said softly, as they rested their foreheads together.

"I want you back." He said. Rachel slowly looked up into his eyes and couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Come back Rachel." Rachel didn't know what to say.

"Bruce-" she started but couldn't find the words.

"Rachel, I can't take it anymore. I need to be with you. I need you in my life." Said Bruce.

"But Batman-" she started but Bruce cut her off.

"Batman, is just symbol-." He started but this time Rachel cut him off.

"Batman is part of you." Said Rachel. "This city needs you. They need Batman. Batman is a symbol yes, but he's a hero to many out there."

"This city is going to have to find a new hero." Said Bruce. "The GCPD, they are the real heroes. They actually have a face, the citizens can see."

"Bruce, please don't put me in this position." Said Rachel. "Not now."

"Rachel, I just need to know." Said Bruce.

"Bruce there is no way your going to give up Batman." Said Rachel. "You can't. Batman is apart of who you are. You need Batman just as much as this city does. I can't let you give up something important to you, just for me."

"Rachel I have to." said Bruce.

"No." she said sternly. "Your not."

"Rachel, I can't be Batman for the rest of my life. This is going to end sooner or later." Said Bruce. "I can't keep doing this."

Rachel had a flash back. 'Didn't I just have this conversation awhile back with another man?' asked her inner voice. Then it hit her, the Joker.

"_I don't plan on doing this for the rest of my life... though I'd love to. Everything has an ending point" said the Joker. "One of these days, I'll get caught. Killed. Hurt. Taken down sort of speak... I can't do this forever. Because I won't be aloud too."_

The Joker's voice rang through Rachel's mind. It made sense to her when the Joker said it, but not when Bruce said it. She never thought that Bruce would stop the whole Batman movement. It never even crossed her mind, but like the Joker said, 'everything as an ending point.' Sure the Joker's ending point might be sooner then Batman's but she couldn't let Bruce stop right then and there. It didn't seem right.

"Bruce I'm sorry." Said Rachel. "I can't." Bruce looked at her with a hurt look on his face and he sat back away from her. He rested his chin on his fist and sat there for a moment looking out the window. Rachel felt broken inside again. She knew Bruce loved her with all his heart and she loved him. She just couldn't let him drop the one thing in his life that he's been living for, for the past few years. "Bruce." He didn't respond. "I'm sorry."

"I don't get it." He said finally in a rough tone.

"Bruce." Said Rachel with a hurt voice. "Stop."

"Explain it to me Rachel." He said. "Please explain this to me because I don't get it."

"Look, it's complicated." She shot at him.

"Explain." He demanded looking at her with a small glare.

"Let's just say, I dug my self in a ditch and I'm digging deeper and deeper." She said trying to find the words. "I sold my soul to the devil." Bruce eyed her. "I messed up. I let my heart lead me to a place where... I didn't want to go."

"Then end it." He snapped. "It's not that hard to end a relationship, you've done it to me before. Just say the same thing but to a different person that isn't me for once."

"Bruce… please just…" She didn't know what to say. "I know that it is a twisted thing but I don't know how it happened."

"Why?" asked Bruce with a hard look.

"I don't know." she said.

"You're confused." He said looking at her. "You went through something tragic and you fell for the first person or _thing_ that gave you a bit of attention." He spoke in a heated tone, Rachel could sense his hate.

"Let's not talk about it." she said shifting uneasy in her seat.

"No I want to." he said looking at her. "Rachel, I loved you since day one. You are so important to me. You mean so much to me, and I would do anything for you." he let out a sigh. "I'm not going to let you ruin your life and make a fool of yourself."

"I'm not making a fool of myself." Said Rachel.

"Loosing your job because you're suspected as an accomplice for the Joker. A twisted clown that you're showing admiration for, who in return won't give you anything but pain. I think it's pretty foolish that your willing to put your life on the line." Said Bruce. "I just... How can-" He stuttered his words trying to figure it out. "I don't see how you can be attracted to _that_." He said out of disgust.

"Alright can we please stop referring to him as a thing?" she asked as her heart sank.

"I'm sorry, I just have a hard time believing that he's a man." said Bruce with a shrug. "How Rachel? He's hurt you, countless times. He's thrown you out of a window… kidnapped you… and among other things!"

"I know." said Rachel loudly.

"My job is to protect the people of this city and that includes you." He said softly. "I'm worried Rachel."

Rachel eyed him with watery eyes, and saw the look of concern on his face. He was right the Joker had hurt her countless times, physically and emotionally. She mentally hit herself for all the events that have taken place these last few months. Bruce picked the worst time to bring all this up, to plead for her heart. She just started getting somewhere with the Joker, a little insight. Getting bounced back and forth between emotions and these two men that have been mixing her head up she was about to freak out.

"I know." she replied. "Like I said, I'm mixed up."

"Maybe you should… go into therapy." Said Bruce, and Rachel shot him a dirty look. "I'm mean, it wouldn't be a bad idea. Just to clear your head and get over your obsession."

"It's not an obsession." She stated. "Plus I don't want to talk to a total stranger about my problems."

"You need to talk to someone." Said Bruce. "At least give it a try."

"A try? I've been trying to talk to you about this for awhile now and all you do is throw it in my face saying I'm an obsessed fool. You have it so built up in your mind that I'm sick in the head and am in this for a cheap thrill. Let me tell you something Mr. High and Mighty, I'm not obsessed. I'm not a fool. This whole thing between the Joker and I, is everything but a cheap thrill. These are my emotions were dealing with and my mind."

Bruce just sat there, not responding to her words. They sat in silence for the remainder of the ride. Alfred pulled up to Rachel's apartment building and got out to open the door for her. Rachel turned to Bruce and tried to think of something, anything to say to lighten the air.

"Bruce, I love you." She said. "You know I do. God knows I do. You are special to me, and have been for years. Since we were little. I'm going through a tough state right now and you're making me sound like a mental case. Friends are supposed to help each other. I'm going to say this one more time and I want you to listen." Bruce didn't respond, but she knew he was listening. "I'm not going to start a relationship with you. Not yet. You have a duty. Batman has a duty to this city, to protect and serve just like the GCPD. These people need you Bruce. Don't give up something that's important to many people, and mainly yourself. I do love you with all my heart." She paused and waited for him to speak. "I'll give you my promise again… I will wait." With that she got out of the car, gave Alfred a hug goodbye and went inside out of the cold snowy air.

-------------

_I didn't give you guys a cliffhanger that time. I know there was a lot of Bruce in this chapter, he's still important to Rachel so I have to throw him in there every now and then. Don't worry though the next chapter will have a lot of Mr. J! I hope you enjoyed it and leave a _**review**_**! **__I still have a weeks worth of vacation till I go back to school, so I hope to get a lot done! I've watched every season of Batman: The Animated Series, which might I add Mark Hamill is a freakin genius! So now I'm thinking about starting another story, with the Joker and Harley BUT this story comes first. I started it first so no worries! Anyways _**LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**gERMaNgIrL678 **– Yes this is my first ever Batman story! I was a bit unsure about sharing it, but I'm happy that everyone is enjoying it. I have my doubts a bit, weither or not Rachel is in character. I haven't gotten any negative comments yet so I'm HAPPY! Thanks for the review!

**Esmeralda01** – Thanks for the review like always! I'm happy your enjoying my story and loved the last chapter. Also thanks for the comments! The Joker is pretty smooth with his word choice, however I base my Joker off the movie plus I add in the comic/cartoon character as well. I kind of bunch all the Jokers into one. Also I've had a lot of people saying they'd love for Rachel to see him without makeup and… I might just break down and do that lol. Actually it doesn't seem like a bad idea, it will show that he's more comfortable around her. Plus he doesn't care what others think and does what's right by him so I might just do that. Thanks for the comments!!!

**Grimmyliesazrael** – I'm happy you really like my story! I'm not a fan of the name Jack either but that's what they had as his name in the comics. His past anyways. However in the cartoons they don't mention it so he's kind of a mystery in his past. Sounds like you had a good holiday :) I have yet to get the two disc edition, my brother was going to get it for me but he changed his mind at the last minute. I've been told by a few people not to bother with buying it, but everyone else says they love it.

**RainbowRabbit** – I was a bit worried that the Joker would see too… "sweet" or what not. I tried to keep him as dark as I could with a hint of sweetness. Thanks for the review!

**The-one-and-only-joker** – I love The Killing Joke. Plus I'm trying to keep the classic, before Jokers alive through this one. Just by some of their quotes and what not. I'm happy you enjoyed it!!!

**KGdiva** – The setting of my last chapter was late at night… plus the area was pretty dark and you could tell that they were pretty much alone. So the Joker couldn't get spotted, however some unlucky fella spotted him in this chapter.

**Cheers to everyone else that reviewed! I couldn't get to all of ya but thanks for the reviews! Hugs! **


	26. Clubs Spades Hearts Jack Jack

_Hey there everyone! Thanks sooo much for the amazing reviews like always. Free cookies for everyone that reviewed! Plus thanks for those of you that are taking time to read my story, I'd wish you'd review too and let me know what you think! I'm really happy about this chapter, it's my favorite so far. I told you that the Joker would appear more in this chapter and he does. Along with a little string of emotion that he can't seem to keep under control. Poor fella! Anyways, I started from scratch with this chapter. I wrote it today, and this was how I spent my last vacation day. Writing! So I hope you enjoy it, and I proof read it a few times so I hope there's not many mistakes. Enjoy!_

**Shout out to my awesome reviewers! The-one-and-only-joker, kaiti~wilks, JokerFanGirl, Anile, SELIN xx, ZilaAssanaDyre, RainbowRabbit, Kendra Luehr, esmeralda01 and too many more to name! Thanks! **

**The plot is mine… I don't own the characters. *tear* **

**Chapter 26**

**Clubs. Spades. Hearts. Jack. Jack.**

Rachel walked down the hall towards her office. Eyes were piercing through her, and she could feel their stares as she opened the door. She leaving the door open she walked to her desk and put the cardboard box she was carrying on the oak surface. She glanced up and out the big windows and peered at the busy city. She shook her head and started throwing her stuff in the box. She was putting papers and files into the box when she heard a small knock on her door. She looked over her shoulder at Detective Sherman. He had a slight smirk on his face and his eyes held a glare. Rachel knew he was up to no good, and she knew he was going to say something hurtful. She didn't blame him; the Joker did use him to get out of the interrogation room. Held him hostage with a piece of glass to his throat leaving him with ten stitches. She was just waiting for him to say something because she was feeling nervous under his stare.

"So Miss. Dawes packing up I see." he said from the doorway. "I bet Dent is rolling in his grave about now."

"What does that suppose to mean?" asked Rachel giving him a glare.

"Well, you played with his heart and emotions... He's been gone how long and your fucking the clown." he replied with a shake of his head. "I don't get how you can be sooo stupid."

"I'm stupid?" asked Rachel. "I'm not the one that let the clown get away." He just glared at her. "You had one job... and you blew it. Blew it up is more like it."

"Well... at least I still have a job." he snapped. "Why don't you just give the clown up Rachel? Huh? It's not that hard, pick up a damn phone or get your ass down here and tell us where he is!"

Rachel eyed him as he got louder and louder. His face was red with anger and Rachel didn't know how to respond. He shook his head at her and turned to leave. He hit her door as he exited and Rachel spun around back to her desk. She gripped the edge of the box tight and felt the paper surface cut her hand. She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself as she got light headed. She shook the feeling and went back to her task. She felt a presents and she rolled her eyes, all she needed was another lecture.

"Look if you have something smart to say... save it." said Rachel.

"Well I don't have anything hurtful to say if that's what you're getting at." said Gordon. "I just wanted to stop by; I heard you were cleaning out your office."

"Yeah, well I don't work here anymore." said Rachel getting into her desk.

"You're only dismissed till your cleared." said Gordon.

"Well when am I getting cleared?" she asked.

"When we know that you're not linked to any of the Joker's madness." said Gordon.

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" she asked. "The Joker has destroyed everything I've worked for. Everything Harvey has done for this city, he's destroyed. Do you really think I'd help him do all that?"

"No I don't." said Gordon. "It wasn't my call. When I heard about it I didn't believe it and I still don't." he shook his head. "I'm sorry that this happened and I'm willing to help you anyway I can. I just need to know the truth."

"I've been telling the truth!" she yelled.

"Calm down." he said walking up to her desk.

"What do I have to do to clear my name?" asked Rachel.

"Tell me what you know, and all this goes away." said Gordon. "I know you know more then you're letting on, that is what's pulling you down. You're not telling us everything that you know."

"I don't like talking to everyone." said Rachel.

"Fine. Don't talk to anyone else, talk to me." said Gordon. "You talk to me and only me. What you say will stay between us okay?"

Rachel thought for a moment and looked into Gordon's eyes. She wasn't sure what to do at that moment. It was the moment of truth, spill her guts or keep her promise. She looked down at her desk and fought with herself. 'The Joker has trusted me, or at least I think he has.' She didn't want to share the information that he had given her. She needed her job back. She wanted her job back. In order to get it she'd have to tell Gordon everything. She took a deep breath and looked up into Gordon's face.

"Tell me everything you know about the Joker." he said one last time and Rachel bit her tongue.

------

The Joker strolled through Gotham's underworld. This was the area where no one would dare enter unless they were part of the mob, homeless or a crook. Cops barely patrolled this area, fearing that they might get killed or hijacked. Rundown buildings housed the homeless and desperate. Bars and strip clubs took care of the mobsters and their crime families. Crummy apartment buildings, with broken and boarded up windows shielded the ones that had no where else to go. Trash and newspapers blew in the cold breeze and down the streets. Boxes filled with trash lined the streets. Every now and then you'd come across one that housed a homeless man or woman. Trash bags piled on the sidewalks because the trash man was too afraid to run his rout through here.

Ice coated the streets and sidewalk, causing everyone to slow their pace. Cabs and old beat down vehicles drove through the streets. Every now and then you'd catch a glimpse of a limo holding a top notch mobster. The Joker gave a small huff as he walked down an ally. He saw a woman with two children huddled up by a dumpster. She hugged her children close to her under a ratty blanket as she eyed the man in purple. She shivered and the wind blew through her blonde hair. The Joker felt her eyes on him as he drew closer, hands balled into fists at his sides. Two of his henchmen walked behind him with guns in their pockets. The Joker bit his lip and stopped in front of the family of three. He slowly turned his head and looked down at her through dark eyes.

The woman hugged her children close and the little boy and girl looked up at the clown. They were young; both couldn't be over ten years old. The Joker turned his whole body and stepped up to them and crouched down slowly. His knees popped as he got down eye level with the woman. He rested his elbows on his knees and gave her a crooked smile.

"Kinda... cold out here don't you think?" he asked rubbing his hands together. The Woman didn't respond, she heard too much about him and what he was capable of. "If you were smart... you'd uh get out of here. Away from this... area. I mean... it's not a real uh, good place to raise children." He licked his lips and eyed the two kids who looked at him with interest. He huffed with a laugh and shook his head. "It's your family though, I have no say." He got to his feet and bit at his scars. He gave a thoughtful look and reached into his pocket. He grabbed a handful of quarters and tossed them into the metal bowl at the woman's feet. He gave a quick smile and went on his way.

"Where too boss?" asked one of the clowns.

"It's debatable Doc." said the Joker as he jumped onto a trashcan and pulled down the fire escape ladder. "I mean... There's sooo much to do in this screwed up city."

He jumped up on the ladder and climbed to the top. He counted the windows as he made his way to the left. "One... Two... Three... Four... Five." He paused and tapped on the window three times... paused then two more. He leaned against the wall and waited. The window slid open and a man stuck his head out. Quick as a flash the Joker slammed the window down on the man's neck. Trapping him in his spot and he choked out for breath. The Joker sat Indian style in front of the man, running a knife along his fingers. The man glanced up and looked at him.

"Wh-what?" he choked out.

"Well, tell me." the Joker purred. "Tell me... everything. Where was she?"

"I- didn't get there in time. When I... Got there she was already gone." the balding man choked out. "I figured I'd hunt around... She was at Bruce Wayne's party."

"Hmmm." the Joker ran his tongue along his bleeding gums. "Mr. Wayne... and old flame I believe. What. Else?"

"Nothing, she came with him then left with him." he choked. "I followed their limo... He... He took her back to her place." He coughed and took a breath. "Then left."

"Ahhh." The Joker got to his feet and opened the window. The man pulled his head back and choked catching his breath. The Joker thought for a second... a slight fire built up in his gut. "I see... Well you did a good job." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a gun. "Un-fortun-ately I won't uh... need your services anymore." The man didn't have time to blink before the Joker put a bullet in his head. The Joker spun around and slid down the metal ladder.

"Where too boss?" asked Doc.

"I have to pay my little... firefly a visit." said the Joker with a snarl.

---

Rachel walked up the stairs with heavy steps. Replaying everything that happened with Gordon in her mind. Gordon told her to stop cleaning out her office, and just leave her stuff. She wasn't fired... she was just on a 'vacation' is how he put it. She took a deep breath smelling the mix aroma of the apartment building. Food, burnt wood and a mix of every air freshener known to man kind. Her stomach tied in knots as she made her way towards her door. Her steps lightly echoing on the blue carpet. She pulled out her keys and unlocked her door. Turning the brass knob she opened her door to see a yellow paper on her floor. She reached down to pick it up when Max bolted out of the apartment. Rachel tried to grab him but he ran down the hall.

"Stupid cat! Stay away from Miss. Walter's apartment!" she called after her cat as if he could understand. "I know that damn lady has a dog in there."

She shut her door and let her eyes wonder along the yellow note. She growled to herself, realizing it was a warning. Her rent has been three weeks late, and she was given one more week. Rachel balled up the paper and threw it in the trash can. She stomped through her kitchen and threw her purse down on the table. She flopped down in a seat and held her face in her hands. Her ears were ringing and her head was clouded with emotion.

"Did you know that if you think really hard and put all your anger into something... you can set it on fire?" Came a voice in front of her making her jerk her head up. The Joker stood leaning against her fridge a knife in one hand and an apple in the other. She gave him a confused look then smiled.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Well, they say us humans only use a small portion of our brain." He said chewing through a piece of apple. "So it makes you wonder what is possible if we uh... used the whole thing." Rachel raised a brow. "Kinda Twilight Zoneish huh?" He made the Twilight Zone noise and Rachel just shook her head. "Sooo beautiful... three weeks late on the rent, kinda slacking aren't you?"

"Well you know me, I spend all my time down at video lottery and my nights at the male strip club." she said a sly grin.

"Tisk tisk tisk." he said waving his knife at her. "From one crazed mind to another, stay away from the gambling scene. It does... bad things to people."

"Thanks for the advice." she said watching him cut into the apple. "So it's nice to see that someone is in a better mood."

"I'm always in a good mood." he replied.

"Not always." she said under her breath.

"Rachel, helloooo." He gestured to his permanent smile with his knife. "Always happy." She leaned back in her chair crossing her arms and watched him with an unknown adoring look. "What?"

"Nothing." she said quickly.

"Theeeen why are you looking at me like I'm the last puppy in the window?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I... I was just wondering." she said biting her lip and looking up at him. "Why are you here?"

"Because Miss. Dawes I was in the neighborhood." He said with a grin. "I thought I'd drop by and... say HI." He smiled and threw the apple core in the trash with a bang. "So here I am." He wiped the knife blade on his sleeve and put it in his pocket. "Would you like me to leave?"

"No." she said quickly, and then realized she sounded eager and blushed. "I mean... you don't have to eat and run." She gave a nervous laugh making him smirk.

"Well in that case I'll just _make_ myself at home." He laughed and pulled out the chair opposite her and spun it around. He sat where the backrest was to his chest and he rested his elbows on the wooden surface and gave a half smile. "You know I went to uh... see you a few days ago." He lied.

"Oh." said Rachel in shock.

"Yeah... but you weren't here." he said with a fake frown.

"On Christmas? Yes I was gone; I had an invite to Bruce Wayne's Christmas party." She replied.

"Ah." He said then ran his tongue along his lip. "Sooo you're his little squeeze huh?"

"No." she shook her head. "Why would you-."

"I mean you keep running Batsy and me in circles... Now we have a third player." He smirked cutting her off. "That's alright I like competition."

"No, I'm not anybody's... squeeze, as you put it." she shook her head.

"I just call it as I see it." He replied.

"So is that why you came here?" she asked. "To... call me out on my dating life?"

"No." said the Joker.

"Seems like it." said Rachel. She jumped when the Joker got to his feet and shoved the chair back in place. He strolled up to her and gripped her shoulders.

"I'll call you out on what ever... I feel like." He hissed. "I just uh... was curious, is that sooo bad?"

"No." said Rachel quickly looking into his dark eyes.

"Good." He said strongly and let her go.

He walked past her and out of the kitchen. Rachel rubbed her shoulders and quickly got to her feet. She followed him as he made his way to the door and her voice broke through the silence.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What makes you think something is... wrong?" he growled facing her with a glare.

"You just... you act like something is wrong." she said with timid eyes. "Sorry." The Joker's gaze softened and he stood tall and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's okay." he said in an annoyed tone.

"Really?" asked Rachel in shock, he gave her a sly smile which she returned. "Um... I have to talk to you."

"Beautiful, what do you think we've been doing?" he asked crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

"I know, but uh something came up today." she said with worry. "I went down to clean my desk out... I've been putting it off and I thought I'd do it today. Well while I was there... Gordon approached me." The Joker hummed a response and she continued. "He told me that he doesn't believe that I have any connection with you."

"So he doesn't believe that your suspect number one?" he asked.

"Right." she nodded. "But here's the thing, he told me I'd get my job back if... I told him about you."

"About me?" asked the Joker with a side glance.

"Well, what I know about you." she said with a shaky voice. "I told him over and over I didn't know anything but, and a bad liar." The Joker's expression changed and it was like a dark cloud fell over him. His shoulders slumped and his eyes glazed over, Rachel felt a chill run down her spine. "I didn't-." But the Joker cut her off by reaching out and taking hold of her. His hands gripped around the collar of her shirt. He pulled her close to him and Rachel flinched when her body was roughly pulled into his.

"What. Did. You say?" He asked slowly looking into her scared eyes.

"Nothing I swear." she stated.

"Don't swear at me." he growled.

"I... I didn't say anything. He wanted me to spill my guts out but I didn't." she said in a serious tone.

"Spill your guts out huh?" he ran his tongue along his lip. "Well, if your not telling me the truth... I'll uh, spill them out for you." He raised a brow and Rachel cleared her throat finding her voice.

"What happens to me if I lie to you?" asked Rachel.

"I'd uh... do something creative... and bad to you." he replied.

"Right! So why would I lie?" she asked. The Joker eyed her and slowly released his grip biting at his lip. Rachel let out a sigh as his hands slowly released her. Then she gasped when he grabbed her roughly again.

"You haven't said anything to anyone?" he asked, and she shook her head. "Not a word?" Rachel shook her head again and he thought. "You swear?"

"Uh... you just said not to swear at you." she replied with timid eyes. She thought the Joker was going to throw her down or hit her but he just chuckled.

"That I did Miss. Dawes... That I did." he let her go and laughed. "Your smart. Maybe your... too uh smart?"

"I'm not that smart." she replied feeling odd under his stare.

"I think you are." He said with a smile and stepped closer to her. "See, any other person would've acted different if they were in your so called, predicament." He ran his tongue along his lip and purred. "You see... Anyone would've uh, turned me in looong ago. Cast me out and called the cops. Wouldn't let me explain myself and share my... views. I mean... No one would dare cross paths with me, no one does. Not you." He ran his middle finger down the bridge of her nose and across her lips. "You uh, think twice. Believe in second chances... For that I'm thankful." He was eye level with her and he felt her breath quicken at his words. He spoke in a hushed tone and looked into her bright eyes. He gave a grin as he rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. He stood tall and tilted his head with a smile. "So, you turned down your job for little ol' me! I'm flattered."

Rachel gave a small laugh and turned from him. She had to sit down, something about him being that close to her made her feel weak. The look in his eye. The smirk on his face was enough to make her faint. She sat down on the couch and eyed the clown as he started to pace the room. She found her voice and cleared her throat.

"So what have you been doing since our last little meeting?" she asked. "It's been a few days."

"Have you heard of any destruction?" he asked.

"Well yeah, the bus bomb and the car jacking and not to mention the three little pig statues that got stolen from the children's story park." she replied.

"Well that wasn't me." he said with a grin.

"So what have you been doing?" she asked with a curious tone. His steps echoed on the oak floor then were silenced by the gray carpet as he walked into the living area. Rachel sat back when he sat on the coffee table in front of her. He gave a quick grin and looked her in the eye.

"You really want to know what I've been doing to uh... occupy myself?" he asked. She gave a nod, and he reached into his coat pocket. Rachel was tense and was waiting for a knife or gun to appear. He pulled out something wrapped in a purple handkerchief and she felt uneasy. He set the object down next to him and took off his gloves. His scarred and paint smeared fingers picked up the object. He started to unwrap what ever was inside and Rachel found herself leaning forward in interest. "I have uh... a hobby. I like to uh, make things out of what ever I find. Little weapons of mass destruction or just anything cre-ative."

Rachel watched as he unfolded what looked like a deck of cards. She eyed him with curiosity and he held the deck carefully. He reached down and grabbed a card and held it up. The light reflected off it and into her eyes and she squinted at him as he laughed.

"So you made a deck of cards?" asked Rachel.

"Not just a deck of cards sweets." he said with a laugh. "This deck, is a deadly deck of cards. I made them myself. I got uh... bored and I needed something new. A new toy if you must... See their made out of metal. Paper thin, and have a razors edge." He put the deck down on the table and picked up one. "See." Rachel watched him in shock as he pulled up his sleeves and lightly ran the edge of the card along his skin. She watched as a small trail of red seeped from the cut. He laughed as the blood trickled down his arm. "See! You barely have to touch it and it'll slice ya!" He seemed so thrilled it was almost sickening to Rachel.

"I see that." she said watching the blood run down his arm. "How did you make that?"

"Easy." said the Joker putting the card down and wrapping the purple handkerchief around his arm. "If you have the riiiiight stuff that is." He laughed. "Want to play, poker?" He wiggled his eye brows at her.

"Noooo I'll pass." she said eyeing the bloody card.

"Fine." he growled.

Rachel watched him scan through the razor deck. It made her nervous to watch him play with something so deadly and dangerous. She felt like things were going too smooth. She couldn't believe that he wasn't angry or upset with her after everything she had said that last night they were together. She knew her words hurt him, they had to for him to run out like that. It seemed when ever things got too real, or she got closer to making him show any emotion he'd run away. She could tell that he was relaxed at the moment and she didn't want to tense the air. She had to talk to him. She had to get some more answers from his dark soul. She took a breath and spoke softly.

"I uh... I hate to bring this up." said Rachel through the deathly silent room. "I was just wondering, if you were okay after our last talk." The Joker didn't say anything but kept looking through the deck. "I know I said some hurtful things to you and I wanted to apologize." Still nothing but silence. "I was just angry and I don't know... You confuse me."

"How?" he asked still looking down at the cards.

"You hide from yourself." she said. "I mean... why do you hide from your emotions?"

"I don't know what your talking about Miss. Dawes." said the Joker looking up into her face. "I tend to uh, show my emotions just fine.

"No... You don't." she said softly.

"Miss. Dawes were not at girl scouts... Were not going to hold hands and share our feelings." He said with a laugh. "So just uh... shhhh."

"Do you care?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"About?" he asked with a shrug looking down at the cards again.

"Me." she said sternly. "Do you have a small ounce or even a table spoon of care for me in your black heart?"

"Ouch." he said darkly. "Why would you _think_, that I uh care for you?"

"Well, you tend to drop by all the time. Check in on me, or watch me... Get jealous." She said darkly watching. His shoulders were tense and she watched him as he hunched over himself. "Okay let me start over... Uh look I know who you are and what your capable of so you don't have to remind me again. I know you work alone and love to be feared... You take your title to heart and I get that. However there is something you're not getting... It's okay to have feelings or positive emotions for someone or toward someone."

The Joker didn't say anything but listened to her words. He felt as if he was suffocating, his air supply was low. He felt his chest tighten and his heart beat faster and faster. He thought for a moment his heart would burst through his chest into his hands. He ran his tongue along his scars then along his lip. He listened to Rachel's words and they burned his ears. He felt warm all of a sudden and a small film of sweat fell over his neck and hands. He felt a sting in his fingers as he played with the razor sharp cards. He felt a wave of emotion wash over him while Rachel talked. He could hear the sincerity and worry in her voice. He didn't even have to look at her to know she held that small frown that would cause heartbreak.

"You told me that you believe that your a freak because that's what you've been told since as long as you could remember." she said. "But your not... at least not to me."

'Oh God make her stop.' said his inner voice. 'Please please please! I don't have time, nor do I want to deal with this crazy shit.' He growled on the inside but remained silent on the outside. He felt Rachel's eyes on him as he remained glued in his spot in front of her.

"Look, I understand you have this big bad wolf image." she said. "Just... don't bottle things up inside."

Rachel's words were echoing through his mind as he tried to block her out. He had to focus on something. He looked down at the deck in his hands that shined in the light. The different cards that would appear as he shuffled through them. Clubs. Diamonds. Clubs. Spades. Spades. Hearts. Clubs. Queen. Hearts. Clubs. Jack. Jack. Rachel's voice faded and his ears started to ring as he shuffled through the cards faster and faster. King. Ace. Clubs. Diamonds. Diamonds. Jack. Hearts. His hands became numb and the cards were no longer shining in the light. King. Queen. Clubs. Clubs. Spades. Red. Red? Red like blood. Rachel's voice started to make it's way through the brick wall he had built up in his mind to block her out.

"Joker." she sounded so far away. "Joker."

Clubs. Spades. Spades. King. Jack.

"Joker." Her voice was growing louder, then it burst through his thoughts and mind. "JOKER!"

The Joker stopped. He became still and the cards were still in his hands. He was breathing hard, and sweat formed on his brow. His eyes stung when the paint mixed with the sweat on his face and got into his eyes. The air around him was silent but he felt Rachel's eyes dig into him. He slowly lifted his head and peered at her through his green damp curls. Rachel looked at him with wide eyes and shock was written on her face. She had a single tear trail from her eye and down her cheek. She wasn't looking at his face, she was looking at something else. He followed her gaze down to his hands. Blood covered his hands and the cards he held tight. He looked down at the blood stained Jack of Spades that looked up at him. He glared down at the card and he Rachel's voice cut through the air.

"I'll get you a towel." she said quickly getting to her feet and rushing past him. He eyed the Jack of Spades with a dark glare. He felt a wave of anger wash over him as he slowly brought one bloody hand to his face. He ran his fingers along his right scar. He pulled away as if being burned and his eyebrows knitted together. He looked down at the cards and he gripped them tight. He felt the razor edge sink into the skin on his palms and fingers. He was shaking madly and his breath came out in hard rasps. Rachel appeared in front of him again and she eyed him with worry. "Joker.... Here let go of the cards." She reached out to his hands and carefully tried to pull them away from him. "Let go." She didn't want to cut herself so she wrapped the towel around one hand and grabbed the cards. While the other grabbed his wrist a she slowly tried to pull the deck away from him. "Joker, please let go. Your going to hurt yourself even more! LET GO!"

Rachel's pleading cry rang through him and his gripped loosened and he let his hands fall from the deck she held. Tears in her eyes Rachel put the deck down on a newspaper that sat on the table next to him. She didn't know what to do as she watched blood drip off his hands onto the carpet. Leavening a small pool of blood that would surely stain. She took the towel and grabbed his hands and wrapped the towel around them. He seemed to be in some sort of daze because he didn't respond nor move. Rachel was in panic when the blood seeped through the towel. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and looked for the first aid kit.

The Joker sat on the table shaking in his spot. He was starting to get feeling back in his hands. He every inch of his hands were stinging with pain. He could feel blood pump out of the wounds he had inflicted on himself during his little blackout. Emotion washed over him as he replayed Rachel's words.

_"Your not a freak. Not to me at least."_

His eyes burned from the paint and his anxiety was running over time. He bounced his knee to try and keep at ease with himself. It didn't work. He bounced both his knees and his hands, it still didn't work. He bit at his scars and his shoulders started to shake. He felt nauseous all of a sudden and his head started to spin. He took in a deep breath to calm himself, and held it.

_"Me." she said sternly. "Do you have a small ounce or even a table spoon of care for me in your black heart?"_

He exhaled deeply and repeated the act again. The room stopped spinning and his stomach started to settle. He stopped shaking but continued to bounce his knee. He exhaled and gave out a deep sigh. He could hear Rachel crashing around the bathroom, then the kitchen, then her room, then the bathroom again.

_"It's okay to have feelings or positive emotions for someone or toward someone." _

Her words echoed through his mind and he shook his head. He repeated her quotes over and over. Rachel sat down in front of him and removed the towel from his bleeding hands. She had a look of worry and he saw tears fall from her eyes. He felt a stabbing pain in his gut as he saw the pain on her face. The worry in her eye. The care in her touch. The love that filled her heart. He shook his head as he eyed her visible emotions. The pain he caused her every day. The worry he made her feel with his foolish acts. The care that she would never feel from his touch. The love that she'd never feel in return... Rachel had put everything on the line. Her job. Her friends. Her reputation. Her life. All for him and he couldn't understand it. All this heartache, pain, crazy emotions, the blood, the sweat and the tears. All because of him, and yet she seemed to stand by him. She poured her heart out to him. He could tell she loved him and that made him want to push her away and run, just so he could bleed to death.

The Joker looked away from her face and down to the blood stained carpet. He kept running his tongue along his scars, hoping that maybe one of these times they'd be gone. It never happened, and it never will. 'How could Rachel love a freak like me?' he asked himself. 'She has a sick taste in men.' He chuckled on the inside but then stopped. He wasn't in the mood for a laugh, nor a smile. Rachel was right... he was bottling up his emotions. He was running away from his true feelings. He did care for her... but he couldn't love her. Expressing emotion in any way that's real and meaningful was alien to him. It's hard to show an emotion that you've never felt, nor received. Rachel was showing and making him feel emotions that he couldn't remember ever feeling. His stomached knotted at the thought and as he looked back up into her tear filled eyes. She looked up and met his gaze and Rachel's heart stopped. The look in his eyes... she had to be seeing things. The tears in her eyes were messing with her vision. The Joker looked away from her and down at the ground. He blocked out all emotion and gave a glare through blood shot, tear filled eyes.

---

_Tell me what you think!!! I wasn't going to update till the end of the week but I just loved this chapter sooo much I couldn't wait to see what you guys thought about it. A few of my friends read it and they said it was great. I hope you feel the same way. I used a quote from Mark Hamill that he used to describe the Joker's emotion. "Expressing emotion in any way that's real and meaningful was alien to him." Plus I got the razor card idea from the cartoons and comics, because that was a signature weapon for the Joker. Plus a friend and I are making a deck like that in welding shop so it just popped into my head. Also like I said to many of you, I'm building up their relationship. I want to make this seem real, like it could've really happened or what not. I didn't want them to meet once or twice then BOOM we have little Jokers running around. I wanted you guys to get inside their heads and actually visualize. So you know the drill _**review review review!**_ Now I have to enjoy the last few hours of my vacation before crappy school. I'm going to go sing the doom song now! It fits the mood. *doom doom doom doom*_

**Esmeralda01** – in the animated series yes, superman got mixed in with it. Supergirl makes an appearance and what not. The villains got kicked off at the end by, Ivy drowns, Two-Face gets killed I believe, the Joker and Harley get sent back to Arkham but they reappear in The Superman Batman movie. Where Harley gets taken back to Arkham at the end and the Joker gets blown up in a plain crash. So they think, but the Joker and Harley reappear AGAIN in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. Where they give some insight on what happens to the two villains. The Joker kidnaps Robin, and he ends up electrocuting himself (which kills him) but he leaves a microchip in Robin so he comes back and takes over his body and all that fun stuff. However the Joker gets distoryed and that's the last we see of him. However Harley Quinn grows old and her two granddaughters work for the Joker when he comes back. It's confusing lol you'll have to watch those. Thanks for the review and awesome words!

**RedKiwi **– I have the same feeling when Rachel and Bruce kiss. They have too much of a brother sister vibe to be exchanging spit. *barf* Thanks for the great review! It put a smile on my face!

**RainbowRabbit** – I found it odd that Rachel didn't get the DA position after the first guy died too. Seems like she could handle the job well, I dunno. I like Bruce, so I do feel bad for him but hey he's gotta move on! Lol thanks for the review!

**Anile** – Thanks for your words! Your review made me want to update faster. I've never had a fan before *blushes* thanks!

**JokerFanGirl** – You got it right. The Joker does have feelings for Rachel he just isn't sure how to act on them. He's mixed up and doesn't want to admit that he's got some sort of 'heart'. I like your suggestions! Thanks!


	27. A Typical Joker

_Thanks to all my amazing reviewers! I was so happy to read every review, and I was actually shocked by how many I got! I'm thrilled that you guys enjoyed my last chapter. It was one of my favorites. This chapter… I don't know. I had writers block, and I've been working on this chapter for a week. I'm not 100% happy with this one. However I'll let you guys be the judge for me. I've been asked how long this story is going to be… I'll have to say it's half done. You can tell once a story is almost done because there's the exciting, climax of the story which is usually followed by the ending. At least with my stories. It might help to read Chapter 26 again then this one, because it ties in with that one. Just a thought. Anyways again thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Now I'm going to go get a Happy Meal! Peace!_

**Oh congrats to Heath Ledger for wining the Golden Globe, Critics Choice and Peoples Choice award for Best Supporting Actor. Too bad he wasn't there to accept them, but we all know he was watching. We miss you Heath! **

**I own the plot… **

**Chapter 27****  
****A Typical Joker**

Rachel eyed the shaking clown in front of her and she was frozen. Her eyes wondered over his hunched shoulders, his shaky arms and bleeding hands. The way he held his breath for a minute then exhale sharply with a raspy growl that made her skin crawl. Her hands were still on his, as she washed away as much blood as she could. Seemed like she'd wash the blood away, then it would be right back. The slices in his hands almost made her faint. She hadn't seen so much blood nor had she ever seen a self inflicted wound this bad before. She wrapped gauze around his palms, and secured it tight with medical tape. His fingers were thrashed. The blood mixed with the paint on his digits as she doctored them. She felt his body shake or shiver ever so often. Her heart was racing and her mind was working over time. She knew he needed stitches, some sort of professional medical treatment. His hands were cold as ice and she worried about blood loss.

The air around them was silent and she wanted nothing more then to hug him. Hold him. Show him some sort of love that he desperately needed. The look he gave her minutes before, with those red eyes made her heart skip. She'd have to be imagining things. Seeing things. There was no way she would never believe it if she hadn't just seen it. The Joker needed love and affection, just like any other living thing. However, before she could give that to him he had to accept it. She finished her doctor work and got to her feet to put the first aid kit away. She never really had to use it till the Joker crashed into her life. She stood in the bathroom and washed the blood off her hands and watched the pink swirl down the drain. After cleaning her hands she made her way down the hall and into the kitchen. Unsure of what to do she sat down at the table and gave the Joker his space. She could feel the tense air make its way to her and she knew he had a lot on his mind. She knew she caused his little 'hurt spell' and wished she kept her mouth shut. Though she knew it was something he needed to hear, and secretly wanted to hear.

Rachel never thought about what the Joker might be going through or felt. Did he think about her as much as she thought about him? Did thoughts of her keep him up at night? Did he wonder what she was doing and odd hours of the day? Did he worry about her to a point of madness? Did he want nothing more then to hold her and tell her how he really felt? That's what Rachel was going through and felt each and every minute. Since the Joker entered her life he was all she could think about. From their first meeting back at the fundraiser; Rachel never would've guessed that the same mad man that threw her out the window would capture her heart just months later. 'Here you go with the whole, heart and love stuff.' said her inner voice. 'Shut up.' Rachel growled to herself and placed her face in her hands. Love? Some how that word didn't fit right when it was used against the Joker. Though it was how she felt. She loved that crazy clown and there was no denying it anymore. She wasn't 'caught up in the moment' or 'feeling weak or sorry'. Rachel wanted to tell him those three life changing words. She had always been one to express her feelings or go out on a limb to tell the one she loved. However this was different. She couldn't say anything to him. Couldn't tell him... at least not till it was the right moment. Rachel couldn't believe what she was thinking. This was for real. Rachel Dawes, Assistant DA had fallen in love with The Clown Prince of Crime.

-----

The Joker sat in his spot, not moving. It was like he was made of stone, only his breathing determined he was real. He could hear Rachel in the background, and every now and then feel her eyes land on his back. His eyes wondered around the room and his thrashed hands balled into painful fists. He took a deep breath and held it in his lungs. He exhaled deeply and closed his eyes tightly. He clenched his fists making his knuckles crack and his hands shake. He couldn't begin to explain the thoughts and emotions that pulsed through him. Anger. Stress. Pain. Confusion. All balled up inside his chest, causing a sick pain in his gut. He felt a pain ease down his neck and across his shoulders as his muscles stiffened.

He felt emotions he's never recalled feeling before. However there was something in his mind telling him other wise. He just couldn't remember. Perhaps it was a part of his past he refused to remember or believe happened. The Joker didn't view himself as a liar; he just got to a point where he believed the little things that popped into his head. Cause of this it made him a really good at telling lies, because he actually believed his own lies. There were a few things in the past that the Joker held onto... and these emotions weren't one of them. He didn't even want to try and take a stroll down memory lane, fearing what he might run across. However he knew he should give it a try. Maybe if could help? He racked his brain. Hitting rewind and going back to the last thing he remembered. The first flash back that came to mind was:

_"Your garbage who kills for money." stated Batman sitting across from him in the cool interrogation room. _

_"Don't talk like one of them you're not... even if you'd like to be." said the Joker. "See to them you're just a freak, like me. They need you now and when they don't... They'll cast you out. Like a leper. You see their moral. Their code... it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. Their only as good as the world allows them to be... I'll show ya, when the chips are down these uh, civilized people... They'll eat each other... You see I'm not a monster... I'm just ahead of the curve." _

The Joker smiled at that conversation but mainly about the brutal beating he got just seconds afterwards. He laughed softly to himself and smiled. It was a memory he would never block out. In fact he never blocked out any Batman memories. They were too much fun. He gave another smile remembering how Rachel was the main source of Batman's temper tantrum during that meeting. 'Oh that girl had Batsy on a short leash it seemed.' After another smile he tried to focus again.

_"Now, were to go in there and do the job as quick as we can." said a clown in a blue suite pacing in front of the others. He pointed at clowns and gave them their jobs. "Security. Alarms. Vault. Hostages." He pointed to the Joker who was well hid behind his clown mask. 'Stupid tard doesn't even know who he's talking to.' The Joker chuckled to himself. 'Not like he'll get out alive anyways... might as well uh, let him have his fun now.'_

The Joker growled. 'Stupid memory bank.' He had to dig deeper in the back of his mind where he kept the smallest amount of the truth. Where it was dark and dusty. Back when it seemed he had everything together and ready for every task. Then it switched and became tough and pointless. Before he became the Joker. He bit his lip and fought through the darkness... Then he saw her.

She had long blondish brown hair that rested around her shoulders. Her soft copper eyes always held a sparkle. Her light colored skin was soft to the touch and her lips always held a smile. A smile that could make your heart melt. Her small frame as so fragile and easy wrap your arms around.... and he did. Every chance he got, Jack would hold her close to him. Then the whole picture came into view:

_This beautiful woman was sitting three rows away from him. Getting in a debate with one of their professors over immigration. She was very passionate and her soft voice was intoxicating. Jack had always been one who loved to argue so he thought he'd speak. _

_"I think they should stay in their own country." his voice rang through the room. She slowly turned in her seat and faced him. Her eyes meeting his as she gave him a scowl. _

_"Why?" she asked. _

_"Why not?" Jack shot back with a smirk. _

_"Because they have a right to a better life." She snapped at him. _

_"And while doing that they corrupt our communication." He replied. _

_"And how is that?" she asked with a glare. _

_"I can't even order a burger because no one speaks English. I order something and all I get back is 'blah blah goo blah bluh.'" He replied and everyone laughed, which seemed to irritate her even more._

_"Well, lay off the fast food then." she snapped. _

_"Right I'm going to give up the Whopper because the illegal immigrant taking my order can't learn English?" He asked with a raised brow and sang. "I. Don't. Think. So." _

_"Fast food is bad for you always." she snapped._

_"Are we going to have a debate about that now?" asked Jack and she shot him a death glare._

_"Alright Mr. Napier." said the professor. "Obviously you see yourself as the class clown, but Sarah... Sorry, Miss. Hudson is actually passionate about this subject."_

_"And I'm not?" asked Jack._

_"No your not." snapped Sarah. "You view everything as a joke, and not serious. A typical joker." _

The Joker growled and shut the door on that memory. Locked it and threw away the key. Then something else fizzed into his memory:

_A young girl sitting on the floor playing with a tea set. She was only around seven and she too had blondish brown hair and soft copper eyes. She sang softly to herself and poured invisible tea for her stuffed animals. Zippy the Bunny and Jack the Puppy, were perched up in little pink chairs. She had gotten the stuffed puppy from her mother's new boyfriend, so she named it after him. She had a smile on her face and her eyes sparkled. She had no care in the world. All she had to worry about was there enough tea for her stuffed animals. She had no idea what was going on in the world around her. All she saw was fun and games, and a world where dreams came true and magic happened. _

"Jenny." said the Joker softly. "How did I forget?" He growled and his dark red eyes glared at the floor in front of him. His ears rang and he planted his hands over them and rocked slightly. He remembered everything and saw everything. It was like a terrifying slide show. One that showed everything he didn't want to see or relive. One that was making him slowly slip into madness all over again.

_He saw the gangsters approach him in front of the chemical plant. He saw a young Jim Gordon take the cuffs off him and tell him 'You're free to go.' He saw the mugger creep in the shadows behind him. He saw the broken lock and felt the chills as he walked to his front door. He saw the blood covered floors and the sight that made his heart shatter into a million pieces. He saw the lone shark's face laugh at him then suddenly break into fright. He saw himself in front of the mirror, knife in hand as he peered down at the card that rested on the counter top. Then he saw… stars?_

The Joker pounded his fists painfully on the side of his head. He didn't want to remember. He couldn't remember ever again. He pulled his hair and growled. His head pounded and his temples pulsed with pain. His lungs tightened and he felt his body heat rise and his mouth go dry. The walls around him were closing in and he felt trapped. He had to leave. He had things he had to tend to. He had to get out of there before he lost his mind and went on a killing spree

---

Rachel jumped when she hared the Joker bolt from his spot and rushed towards the door. He acted as if he's seen a ghost and she quickly got to her feet. She walked towards him and stopped him before he got his hand on the handle. Before Rachel could even get a word out of her mouth she felt herself being swung around and thrown into the door. She screamed out of surprise and she felt the Joker's hands on her shoulders. Her head throbbed from the impact and she swore she heard the oak frame crack. Her shoulders ached from the impact and his death grip.

Rachel looked up into the Joker's eyes as he glared down at her. She was afraid of what he might do next, fearing the worst she let tears fill her eyes. He just stared her down with red eyes that held pain and her heartbeat faster. She could feel the anger transfer from his grip into her. His hands shook as his grip tightened on her shoulders. Rachel looked up into his painted face and her lip trembled.

"You're scaring me." she said, as tears slipped down her face.

"Good." he replied. "That's reeeaaaaly good." He gave a dark smile and clicked his tongue in a thoughtful manor. "There's nothing wrong with an uh, scare every now and then. Don't you think sweetheart?" Rachel didn't respond, which made the Joker more tense. "I asked you a question!" He yelled making her jump and her knees tremble.

"No." Rachel cried out as he shook her lightly.

The Joker eyed her carefully and ran his tongue along his scars. Rachel didn't look at him, but kept her gaze over his shoulder. Rachel didn't want to look at the deranged clown before her. The one that that was slowly eating away her soul and digging his way into her heart. She loved him, but not right now. Not when he was so caught up in his sick little thrills of scaring her. Not when he played his twisted games that made her not only want to take his life but her sometimes her own. Not when he was caught up in his 'Joker' role and defended his title of 'most feared man in Gotham'.

She ignored his cruel stare and his dark words that slipped out his mouth. She didn't even know what he was saying. She blocked him out, not wanting to hear what he had to say. Rachel would listen when he said something worth listening to. Like the truth. Maybe even a confession or two. Something that would make him feel better and have that weight lifted off his shoulders. Till then, Rachel wasn't even going to bring it up again. She wanted the Joker to come to her on his own terms. She had lectured him and spilled her heart to him, now it was his move. There was no telling of when that would be, but Rachel would be waiting. Rachel screamed in pain when she felt the Joker's fingers pinch the tendon between her neck and shoulder. The pain shot through her and her knees slowly gave out. She cried as she sank to the ground at his feet. She looked up at him as he continued to inflict pain, and her eyes filled with tears. He bent over her and Rachel heard him roar above her.

"Do you ever listen?" he yelled, casting a shadow over the defenseless attorney. "Helllooooooo?"

"Stop!" she cried and tried to smack his hand away. Her neck was stiff and her arm and shoulder ached. "Please!"

Tears fell down her face and she choked out a sob. The Joker let go and she collapsed on the hard wood floor. Her breathing was fast and raspy and she tried to settle her nerves. She could still feel the Joker's gaze and his shadow fell on her. She slowly sat up and rubbed her shoulder and her tears stopped flowing. She slowly looked up as the Joker backed away from her.

"Did you get all your aggression out?" Rachel asked. "Or are you going to kick me around too?" The Joker raised a brow and was taken back by her questions. "Huh? Seems like you get off more on hurting me then yourself." Rachel slowly pulled herself to her feet as she spoke. "If you want someone to be your rag doll then go find someone else." She walked forward and brushed past him.

The Joker stood in his spot not responding, Rachel didn't even know if he was listening... but he was. In fact the Joker was taking all her words and running them through his mind. Then he transferred them to his heart, which felt heavy at the moment. He was about to go after her but she stomped back into the room. Glare in her eye, and a snarl on her face she pointed a finger at him and growled.

"You know what; I put myself on the line for you. I haven't turned you in. I could've turned you in today, I had the opportunity! I could've told Gordon all your little secrets, but did I? No!" Rachel spoke loudly with red puffy eyes. "You say you're a man of your word... How about you try and be a man of fairness. I spilt my guts out to you and all you do is throw me around. I'm trying to help you and all you have to show in return is this!" She moved her shirt and showed a bruise that was already formed on her shoulder. "I... I don't know what to do anymore. I give up."

Rachel shook her head slightly and waited for him to respond. He didn't say anything but clicked his teeth at her and gave a big smile. Rachel growled and stormed past him again. This time he reached over and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her to his chest and walked her back into the wall. His hands gripped her arms as he got eye level with her and leaned in to smell her hair. He felt her tremble in his grasp and he cracked a smile. He pulled back and looked her in the eye. He had her pinned between himself and the wall. Worry shined through Rachel's eyes and the Joker gave small laugh.

"Sooo, you want fairness huh?" he smiled. "That's uh... in-ter-esting." Rachel eyed him with a death glare and he let out a small laugh. He brushed her hair out of her face and rested his hand on her cheek. Rachel didn't know how to respond to his... affection? "You don't seize to amaze me precious." He leaned in and rested his forehead on hers. "However, fair is a word I don't use often... unlike some. Though I do believe in it..." Their eyes met and he gave a smile, which she slightly returned. He pulled away from her and looked down into her eyes. "So I've had a change of heart, tell me Miss. Dawes... what would you like me to do? What is it that you want sooo badly... it's driving you crazy? Far more crazy then I am in fact-uh."

"Are you joking?" Rachel asked with a curious look.

"Uh... would you like me to be?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"No." she said quickly. "I just... never know when your being serious or not." The Joker continued to eye her and she knew he was waiting for answer. "Truth is I-" She cut off and thought for a moment. Her eyes hardened and she gave him a death glare, making him pull back. "You jerk! You should know what's driving me crazy!" She hit him in the shoulder.

"Yeeeessssss." He growled in the back of his throat. "There's that little fight in you that I just... love-uh." Rachel hit him again and he laughed.

"Shut up." she demanded. "Just please, stop with the jokes."

"I wasn't aware that a joke came out of my mouth." he replied. Rachel continued to glare at him and stopped smiling. "What?"

"You know damn well what." she snapped.

"Do I?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Will you please stop." she asked with sad eyes.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"You're being an asshole." she spat.

"No I'm not." said the Joker putting on his innocent face.

"Fine you're not being an asshole, you're being the whole ass!" she said smartly pushing him away from her. The Joker tried to keep a straight face but he burst out laughing. "Stop laughing!"

"I can't... help it!" he said trying to catch his breath.

"I refuse to talk to you till you grow up." Rachel snapped.

"Fine." he said taking a deep breath. Rachel eyed him with a glare and he bit his lip. "Now... Carry on. I'll uh be good." He smiled.

"No you wont." She replied. She could tell he was going to start laughing again, and didn't want to even try talking to him. "Just... get out." She pointed to the door. "There's the door, go introduce yourself to it."

"Uh." He looked over at the door then back at Rachel with a raised brow. "Really?"

"I mean leave." she snapped. "You were eager to leave a few minutes ago."

"But were having sooo much fun now!" he said loudly.

"No you are... I on the other hand would prefer to kick you in the balls." she growled crossing her arms.

"Really?" he asked giving her a wink and clicking his tongue.

"Just go." she demanded again.

"So you would like me to uh... leave?" he asked.

"Yes." she gave a nod.

"So that's what's been drrrrriving you crazy huh?" he smiled. "Alright then... If that's the thing you want me to do. Fine." He went to turn and Rachel's voice met his ears.

"Wait." she said and growled to herself. 'That sneaky clown.' The Joker eyed her and she let out a breath. "That's not what I want."

"Of course not... You wanted to uh, kick me in the nads right?" he asked and she laughed.

"No, you'd enjoy that to much." She replied and he gave a slight nod in agreement. "No, I want my answer."

"To?" he asked.

"My question. The one I asked earlier that you ignored." Rachel replied.

"Could you uh, refresh my memory?" He asked with a lick of his lips.

"Do you care?" she asked.

"Oh! This is the 'do you care, black heart and a teaspoon' question isn't it?" he asked, and Rachel gave a nod. "Yes yes, I remember that one." He gave a chuckle.

"So?" she waited.

"You know sweets, caring is such a... bad word in my book." said the Joker. "I mean... you say you care about someone and it all goes to their head. Now I prefer to let one believe... what they want to believe."

"What if that someone wants to hear the truth?" Rachel asked.

"Well... that someone better think twice." replied the Joker running his tongue along his lip. "You see, sometimes it's best to just leave things how they are. Best to dream." He gave a sigh and scratched the back of his head. Rachel raised a brow. "Stupid soap opera shit." he growled and stepped up to her. He lightly put his hands on her shoulders and spoke thoughtfully. "Listen closely... because I'm only going to say this once. I. Don't. Ca-" The Joker cut himself off, and thought for a moment. He was about to say something he didn't mean. Another lie that would dig him deeper and deeper. Rachel looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but seriousness. He didn't show any amusement or a sign of a lie. Rachel felt her heart crack, then he quickly added. "Listen. I respect you. I respect you enough to where... I guess sometimes I… do care. Want some wise words? Some people say things… that they don't mean. Some hide, because they don't know how to tell the truth. Everyone expresses themselves differently. Some just come right out and say their true feelings. Some… lie. For fearing the pain that ties in with all these… stupid, happy, heart filled emotions. It's a bad joke. Get what I'm saying?" Rachel listened closely and nodded as he continued to speak. "Now, don't you wish you uh... thought twice before getting that answer?"

"No." she replied. "I'm happy with the answer I received." The Joker gave her an odd look and she smiled. "Well, I respect you... and I do care."

"I know you do." he said heavily. He looked down at her and her eyes shined with slight tears. Rachel continued to smile up at him and he took a deep breath. He gave her a smile in return and she bit her lip.

"Could I ask you one more question?" she asked.

"Who's gonna stop ya?" he replied.

"Why did you really come here?" she asked. "Because I have a hunch you weren't in the neighborhood."

"Ah... Why did I drop by?" he asked and she gave a nod. "What can I say Miss. Dawes?" He got eye level with her and there was only two inches between them. "I'm a sucker for a girl with blue eyes." He whispered against her lips.

Rachel gave a smile, which he was happy to return. However his smile faded as he looked into her eyes, and all he saw was love. Love for him. It made his gut turn and a sharp pain run through his chest. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, the Joker closed the space between them. For once his action didn't take Rachel by surprise. She felt his scarred lips on hers and she couldn't help but melt into his touch. He ran his hands down her arms and rested them on her hips. Rachel brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. He was being gentle and Rachel accepted it.

However, it didn't last and Rachel felt his grip tighten around her. The kiss got more aggressive and she felt herself being pinned between the wall and his body. She gripped his collar in her hands and tried to keep him at bay. The Joker put a hand on the back of her head and gripped her hair painfully in his fingers. Rachel gave out a gasp of pain and was about to say something, but she found herself in another powerful kiss.

The Joker's hand pulled at her hair, and the other gripped her waist painfully. Rachel hissed when he bit her lip to result in the taste of blood filling her mouth. Rachel was thankful when the Joker's mouth left hers and she caught her breath. The Joker buried her face in the crook of her neck and lashed out at the sensitive flesh. Rachel gave a moan of pleasure as his teeth sank into her skin. The Joker nipped at her neck and licked his way to her ear. Rachel's nails dug into his scalp and he growled in the back of his throat. He pushed her roughly into the wall, almost knocking the wind out of her.

Rachel grabbed the Joker's face in her hands and forced him to look at her. This time Rachel crashed her lips on his and tangled her fingers in his green hair. She pulled at his green locks and he growled pulling away from her. Both were breathing heavily and were lost in each others passion. Rachel yelped when the Joker wrapped his hands in her hair roughly slamming the back of her head into the wall. She saw stars for a moment and her eyes focused to see his dark eyes.

"Why?" He growled.

"Why what?" she asked looking into his dark eyes.

"Why... must you make me do this?" He asked with a hint of pain in his voice.

"Do what?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"Things I don't want to." he growled linking his fingers with hers. Holding her hands tight, he rested his forehead on hers. They stayed that way for minutes and he finally reacted. He growled and shoved her away from him and stepped back. "You're going to owe me for this one." Before Rachel could respond he turned and walked towards the door.

"For what?" She called after him but he disappeared slamming the door behind him.

----

An hour passed. Then two. Then finally four hours and Rachel was feeling nervous. She didn't know what that crazy clown had in mind but she knew she'd hear about what ever he was doing soon enough. She was starting to worry. She bit at her nails and thought for a moment. She still couldn't believe she was on probation... Her! Rachel Dawes! It almost made her laugh but this wasn't a laughing matter. She drummed her nails on the counter top and thought for a second. The Joker was a sly one, and she knew he was up to no good. She knew he was capable of almost anything, which was what thrilled her about him. The fact he was unreadable and you didn't know what he was going to do next. It made her feel excited and eager to learn more about him.

The moon shined high above the city and through Rachel's dim apartment. She glanced out at the city lights and gave a sigh. She loved the city and everything about it. Except the crime and death rate. Red and blue flashing lights caught her eye and she made her way to the window. She could hear the sirens in the distance and she wondered if the Joker unleashed his plan. Whatever it was. Perhaps it was just another random break-in or something small like that. She turned from the window and walked through the kitchen to the living room. She stood in the door way and the room felt creepy to her. Just hours before the Joker had shown signs of humanity. She could still feel the tension in the room and he wasn't even there.

Rachel made her way around the table and sat on the couch. She glanced down at the blood stained carpet at her feet and shivered. She had to do something... anything. She couldn't sit there she had to do something to keep her occupied. She got up and went into the kitchen and got the cleaning supplies. She scrubbed down the kitchen floors and counters. She even cleaned her refrigerator and sorted her mail. Then she scrubbed the hall floor and made her way into the bathroom. She cleaned every surface she could find. She made her way into the living room and straightened her book shelf. She dusted all the little knick knacks and shelves. She scrubbed the blood that had soaked into the carpet. It was already stained, and the red blood turned orange. She gave up and cleaned the coffee table, throwing away the blood stained news paper.

She drug two garbage bags to her door and put on her coat. She zipped up her coat and put on her gloves. She drug the heavy bags down the hall and stairs. She banged open the side door and threw them into the trash cans. The cold night air stung her skin as she walked back to the doors. She could hear sirens in the distance but ignored them. She walked back up the stairs and stopped when she heard a meow. She turned and saw Max trotting towards her. She laughed at him and picked him up, scratching his ears as she walked.

"You little brat." she said to the cat. She started to open her door when she saw Mark walk around the corner. She smiled at him and gave a small wave. "Hey."

"Hey." he said rubbing his hands together to keep them warm.

"Cold night isn't it?" she asked.

"Oh yes, that's winter for you." he chuckled. "Hey Max." He said petting the cat on the head. "How was your day?"

"Different." Rachel stated. "You?"

"Busy." said Mark. "Did your makeup machine blow up?"

"What?" she asked in confusion. He laughed and pointed to her face. Rachel ran a hand along the side of her face and neck and saw white and red paint on her fingers. "Oh, I was babysitting and… you know how kids are. They have to play dress up."

"Yeah." He replied with a laugh.

"Cops are out and about to night huh?" asked Rachel changing the subject. "One flies by every ten minutes."

"Yeah, I passed about five of them on my way home." said Mark. "Sirens blaring and lights flashing. Must be something serious going on. The Bat-light is on too."

"Oh." said Rachel. "I didn't notice."

"Well, it's Gotham... one of the craziest cities I've ever lived in." he laughed. "Well, I'll let you go Rachel."

"Alright, talk to you later." she replied and went inside. "Makeup machine?" She asked loudly and shook her head with a laugh. "Wow." She set Max down on the kitchen table and fed him. She washed the clown makeup off her face and neck then, went into the living room and quickly turned on the news. She flipped through the channels till she got where she wanted. Her heart skipped a beat when Gordon appeared, being mobbed by news casters.

"The Joker is in our custody." he stated.

"What?" Rachel asked loudly.

"How long will you guys be able to keep him in your custody?" asked reporter. Rachel gave a laugh.

"How did you manage to capture the Joker?" asked another reporter.

"We managed to capture him... in a way I never thought possible." said Gordon and everything fell silent. Rachel could even hear her heart beat, as the news casters fell silent. "He turned himself in."

"He did what?" yelled Rachel getting to her feet. She quickly grabbed her keys and bolted out of the apartment. She darted down the stairs and out the door towards her car. "Oh my God, what did I do?" she asked in worry as she jumped in her car and started the engine. "Please… let this be a dream."

----

_Alright I had a friend of mine help me with this chapter… Still I wasn't too convinced with this one. But let me know what you think and uh yeah _**REVIEW!**_ Your reviews tickle my liver! Hugs! Lol did anyone else hear La La on MTV say that the Joker should be nominated for 'sexiest villain'? It was great. Hope everyone has a great weekend and sorry for the wait. Like I said writers block! Plus my week was dull, the only exciting thing that happened was my aunt took out a mail box with her purse. Yeah it was a gut busting moment! Hahahahahaha! Oh and the fact I'm known as the 'Joker Obsessive' chick at my school makes me laugh. I swear just because I wear a Joker shirt, hoodie and a hat almost everyday makes me an obsessive person. *Sigh* Oh well… I wear the title proudly! HA HA HA! _**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Little Red Hood** - Rachel is hard for me to write. I know I don't have her down and into character as much as I'd like. I just can't seem to get her into character. I'm happy that you reviewed and like my story! I'm a sucker for those Beauty and the Beast story lines too!

**.T-Roxie-I** - I plan on adding more Bruce, Gordon and others into the story line. It adds more conflict and I love conflict. Thanks for the review!

**Kibbsu **- This pairing is hard to write. It's really testing my writing skills. Which I'm not complaining! I love this pairing, and I've found very few stories on here that really capture the characters. Thanks for the review!

**the-one-and-only-joker** - I'm a huge Invader Zim fan too! Along with JTHM, Squee is great. Like always thanks for the review!!!

**gERMaNgIrL678** - It's all good. My friends think I'm insane too, though I do it on purpose lol. I'm happy your enjoyed my chapter and thanks for the review!

**esmeralda01** - I agree with you, I think it would've been nice to some insight on the Joker in the Dark Knight. Though you can still tell with his character that he was once a real person and he wasn't some lab experiment. At least I could see he had some humanity in him... Unless I was just seeing Heath through the make up, I don't know. See I've always felt sorry for the Joker, ever since I was little. He was just a character I could always relate to because he's so mixed up and misunderstood. Hides behind a smile and his little jokes. To me he's an amazing character. "Stockholm Syndrome" Is actually on my favorites list. It's one that really captures the characters. I've been asked allot if I've done any research on psychological illnesses and what not. And I haven't. I've had teachers tell me that I can really get into people's minds and understand the abnormal behavior. (which I don't know how to take it as a compliment or *shiver*) lol I've been told I should go into Psychology or Criminal Mind studies. Its hard to believe that Heath Ledger has almost been gone a year. However I don't feel that he committed suicide or was on drugs, unlike a bunch of people. Sure the Joker role took it's toll on him, to a point where some co-workers have said in interviews 'he got so into character. It came to a point where it was scary.' I think it was an accident, and something that shouldn't have happened. Not to mention he was going through some health issues and what not, poor fella. *Tear* Anyways, thanks for the amazing review/message. I enjoy them, and I'm a chatter box too so no hard feelings! Thanks for the insight!!!

**KGdiva **- Thanks for the review! The Joker is going to crack under pressure sooner or later. I just have to figure out when lol. It's fun to write him when he's locked up inside his own head. Rachel on the other hand I don't think I have her down just yet. She's hard to write. Anyways, thanks for reading!

**RedKiwi** - I feel that the only thing that can scare the Joker is himself. Hints the way he reacts to his emotions. That's just my take on the character. I love to reply to my reviewers and I can't wait for another review!


	28. What's Your Defense?

_I know I'm a cliff hanger junkie! Their just so much fun I have to have them! Again I've been asked how long this story is going to be. I'd have to say it's half way done, so I'm guessing there's going to be 40 some chapters. I didn't have writers block thankfully, and most of this chapter I had written already. So that's why I'm updating. I'm sooo excited to see that The Dark Knight is up for eight Oscars, including Heath for supporting actor again! I laugh at everyone who said there was no way The Dark Knight would get nominated for an Oscar. HA HA HA! Anyways, with that amazing news plus it being the one year anniversary since Heath's passing it's been a sad/happy day. So I'm updating because __**reviews **__will make me even happier! So here's chapter 28! I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think! _

**My plot… not yours…. Mine! *growls* **

**Chapter 28**

**What's Your Defense?**

"Twenty nine acts of robbery, countless acts of assault and first degree murder. Plus second and third degree murder... breaking and entering over twenty counts." Read Gordon then looked over the file. "Do I need to say more?" No response. "Eighty people..." said Gordon looking at him. "Eighty people have died these past few months because of you." He looked over at the clown who just sat there unfazed. "That's eighty more counts of murder to add to your file." He slammed the file down on the table; it held almost a hundred papers. "What is your purpose?" Again no response. "Huh? What is your goal in life; kill as many helpless people as you can?" Gordon was on the end of his rope. "What do you have to say in your defense?"

"Hmmm… only eighty more counts?" Asked the Joker then blankly added. "I want... My phone call."

"You don't get one." said Gordon standing tall and glaring down at him. "So, what is your defense or do you even have one?" The Joker just sat there, not responding looking straight ahead towards the door. Gordon got fed up with this clown's silence and slammed his hands on the table. "You're a smart guy... Tell me one of your little... theories or give me one of your pointless speeches." The Joker's eyes slowly went up to meet Gordon's. "You are aware that the National Guard is still here right?"

"I. Want. My. Phone. Call." replied the Joker with a dark calm tone. Gordon just looked at him, a cruel sparkle in his eye. He stood tall and looked down at the clown.

"You'll be lucky if you even live to see another hour." he turned on his heals and headed for the door. "Let alone a phone call."

"Are you threatening me, Commissioner?" asked the Joker.

"Maybe." Gordon opened the door, and disappeared.

The Joker took a deep breath and exhaled leaning back in his chair. He drummed his fingers on the table top. He racked his brain all day of what he was going to do to entertain himself today. This was the last thing he had in mind. Turning himself in, to clear Rachel Dawes's name. He bit his lip in thought as he ran his plan through his mind. Getting Rachel back into the office was something that had to happen. Being how she couldn't do it herself, he had to step in and do it for her. The Joker growled to himself and his sore hands curled into fists. 'Rachel is sooo helpless lately.' He growled to himself. 'It's… not fun.' A smile formed on his lips as he thought of her reaction when she finds out he turned himself in. He wished he was there to see the look on her face. He looked up when the door opened, it wasn't Gordon. It was some balding, fat guy that the Joker has never encountered before. He walked up to the table with a smirk on his face and lightly set his hands down on the table.

"I'm Detective Johnson." he said with a growl. "I'm going to be asking you a few questions. Sound good?" The Joker didn't respond but folded his arms and eyed him. "Not going to talk huh?" He gave a chuckle then gave him a hard look. "Why did you turn yourself in?" He waited for a response, which the Joker never gave. "Are you scared? Scared of the National Guard being here? We gave them permission, to shoot you on sight... Is that why you turned yourself in because you really are a cowered?" The Joker gave him a cold hard look. "Alright, what about all the people you've killed? What about them? Did you have a bad childhood that made you turn to murder as an answer? Did your parents smack you around a few times?" Detective Johnson watched him closely. "What's the matter? Not going to speak because I'm right?" He stood up tall and shook his head. "I'll give you some word of advice... when they lock you up… be ready because I'm going to find you and when I do, I'm going to beat the shit out of you like you wouldn't believe." The detective gave him a glare.

"Hmmm." Hummed the Joker looking up at him with a blank expression. "Is that... another threat I'm receiving from the GPD?" The Joker tilted his head.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked the Detective.

"Wellll... I could uh, get up and choke you to death with these cuffs." said the Joker jiggling the cuffs. "Or I could, rip out your throat next time you lean that ugly mug of yours across this table... Which one do you prefer?" The Detective put his hands on the metal surface and the Joker leaned forward looking into his eyes. "Wanna test me?" he asked in a dark tone. The door buzzed and opened and Gordon walked into the room.

"That's enough, Detective." he said making the Detective retreat from the Joker. "Thank you." The Detective left the room and Gordon sat down in front of the Joker. "No more games... I want to ask you some questions, and I want the truth."

"Can I have a phone call?" asked the Joker sitting back.

"What difference does that make?" asked Gordon.

"Allot." responded the Joker.

"If I let you have a phone call… will you corporate?" asked Gordon. The Joker just gave a nod and a smile. "No tricks? I want your word."

"I'm a man of my word… and I give it to you. No more fat guys blowing up or what not." Replied the Joker.

"Fine then... You have to answer my questions first." Said Gordon.

"Hmmmm... Fine." The Joker held his hands across the table for Gordon to shake one. Gordon looked him in the eye unsure. "Deal?"

"Fine." Gordon shook his bloody hand. "Deal." The Joker sat back in his chair with a smug look on his face. Gordon looked down at his hand that was smeared with the Joker's blood. He quickly cleaned his hand with a handkerchief and looked up at him. "So what did you do?" He asked referring to his hands.

"Funny story really." Replied the Joker looking down at his hands. "I was uh… on my evening stroll through the park when it came out of no where… You guys have a rabid rodent problem." Gordon raised a brow at his explanation. "I mean… When helpless civil-ians are getting mauled by squirrels… Ya got a problem." Gordon eyed him and shook his head, regretting his question.

"Alright… Why did you turn yourself in?" Gordon asked getting straight to the point.

"Isn't that what you guys wanted?" asked the Joker. "Me. Behind bars... Kind of paints a pretty picture in your mind doesn't it?"

"Well, you have any idea how many police officers were crushed that you turned yourself in?" asked Gordon with a slight chuckle.

"Hmmm, kind of ruined their little hunting game did I?" asked the Joker. "Everyone wants to be the one that put the Joker behind bars... On with the questions." He waved at Gordon to continue.

"Alright, well what do you have to say in your defense about the acts and crimes you committed these past few months?" asked Gordon.

"Well, where do I begin?" The Joker tapped his chin. "Clever... An amazing work of art. History in the making." He chuckled with a proud smile. "And I did it all on my own."

"Along with a hand full of stupid clowns." said Gordon.

"Never underestimate the power of human stupidity." said the Joker. "Pretty good for a bunch of clowns… wouldn't you agree comm.-ission-er ? I mean… how does it feel to know that a bunch of clowns… out smarted the GPD?"

"Yes... A bunch of clowns that got lucky." said Gordon softly.

"We've had a string of good luck for almost a year!" the Joker said loudly. "And were not cheating our luck either… I uh, leave it up to chance… I don't make my own luck! Making ones own luck is just… boring! Live on a thrill and take a chance… that's what I believe."

"You seem to be really enjoying this Dent related conversation." Replied Gordon.

"Aren't you?" asked the Joker. "Isn't it niiiice to remember the man before the monster hmm?"

"In a relation to Dent… Let me ask you something about, Rachel Dawes." Said Gordon.

"Ahhh, the beautiful Miss. Dawes." hummed the Joker. "What about her?"

"What is your little obsession with her?" asked Gordon.

"Obsession?" asked the Joker giving him a side glance. "Uh… what-."

"Well what else would it be?" asked Gordon cutting him off.

"You believe that.. Where there's smoke there's fire right?" asked the Joker.

"It usually works that way." Replied Gordon.

"So in this case... Where there's a clown… there's a pretty little attorney." He chuckled. "Wow… That's a weird pairing… don't you think-uh?"

"Has she, helped you in anyway?" asked Gordon.

"Help me how?" asked the Joker with curiosity.

"With any of your crimes?" asked Gordon.

"Miss. Dawes? Help me? Are you serious?" asked the Joker acting surprised. "Why would, a pretty little thing like her help a... charming… villain such as myself destroy a city she works so hard to protect? Hmmmm?" The Joker asked licking his lips and then added. "That's like, putting road flares on a birthday cake... Doesn't make sense. Do I strike you as a guy that would uh… Hire the Assistant DA to help me turn a city she defends everyday… into rubble? I'd say it's an uh… bad joke but I'm laughing deeply on the inside. I have better taste and better sense then that."

"Hmmmm..." Gordon eyed him, trying to read his body language.

"Hmmmm, what?" asked the Joker. "What's this kick on Miss. Dawes anyways? Aren't you a married man?"

"Yes." said Gordon. "I don't think my personal life is any-" The Joker cut him off.

"With two kids, including a young lad of oh... seven or so... Right?" asked the Joker licking his lips.

"How did you know that?" asked Gordon.

"Lucky guess." shrugged the Joker. "Remember, I'm on a lucky streak."

"So Rachel Dawes… hasn't helped you in anyway?" asked Gordon.

"No sir." Said the Joker, and then gave a look of interest. "Why? Has she uh… said something? Acted in-ter-ested in anyway?"

"No." replied Gordon.

"Well… she's not my uh… idea of a companion. She strikes me as the type too uh… lead one on with a little shake and-." He growled in the back of his throat. "Then traps you in a committed relationship… then the next thing you know you're in couple's therapy." The Joker paused. "Not my type."

"Then how come you tend to harass her?" asked Gordon making the Joker burst into a fit of laughter.

"I don't… I don't – I don't harass her!" He stuttered with a chuckle. "She just happens to be in the wrong place… at the riiight time."

"So you have no connection with Rachel Dawes… and she hasn't helped you in anyway?" asked Gordon.

"She hasn't _helped_ me with any crimes." Replied the Joker leaning back in his chair.

"Okay well... The bank robbery... Where's the money?" asked Gordon.

"Gone." said the Joker.

"What do you mean gone? Thousands, almost millions of dollars is what you stole and it's gone?" asked Gordon. "Where did it go?"

"I bought Cuba if you must know..." said the Joker smartly.

"Cuba?" asked Gordon.

"Alright, and half of France... Plus a few hundred acres of the amazing Australian outback..." replied the Joker licking his lips. "I'm still waiting for it to be delivered." He gave a big smile.

"Do you think your funny?" asked Gordon.

"Yes." said the Joker.

"Where is the money?" asked Gordon again.

"You want it that bad?" asked the Joker. "Isn't your paycheck enough?"

"That's not why I want it." Responded Gordon. "I could care less about owning a million dollars."

"Why's that?" asked the Joker.

"Money doesn't buy happiness." Said Gordon.

"Nooo." Said the Joker with thought then nodded. "But, it can rent it for a couple hours."

Gordon eyed the Joker and asked him a few more questions. All he got was smart remarks, along with a few serious answers. He got up from his seat and gave a small smile.

"I think were done here." He replied.

"Hmmm… are we?" asked the Joker with a raised brow. Gordon walked around and had the Joker stand so he could transfer his cuffs from the front to the back. He grabbed him b the shoulder and led him towards the door.

-----------------

"Where is Gordon?" asked Rachel banging open the station doors.

"He's in the back." replied the cop.

"I need to talk to him." she said. "It's important."

"He's busy at the moment." Snapped Detective Sherman.

"Well this is important." Replied Rachel.

"No you want to talk?" asked Detective Sherman. "Too late Rachel, your boyfriend gave himself up." He gave Rachel a glare, which she returned.

"When will he be done?" she asked the cop sitting at the desk.

"Should be soon… he's been back there long enough. By the way… don't worry Miss. Dawes." said the cop. "The Joker was questioned, and you're cleared from the suspect list."

"Really?" asked Rachel.

"I'm shocked." Replied Detective Sherman leaving the room.

"Yeah." said the cop. "Lucky for you the clown gave up huh?"

"Yeah... gave up." she said softly.

--------------

Gordon led the Joker out of the room and headed for the cells. He led the Joker down a small row of cells. Cons were calling and yelling at the Joker as he walked by. The Joker just rolled his eyes at the rude comments that were shot at him. Gordon opened a cell and was about to shove the Joker in when the Joker turned to him.

"What is the point of caging someone or something that isn't meant to be caged?" asked the Joker.

"Good question." said Gordon removing the cuffs and shoving the Joker in the cell and locking the door.

"What about my phone call?" asked the Joker.

"Oh right, I forgot." said Gordon. "I'll be back in a few..."

With that Gordon left the Joker. The Joker sat on the bench and rubbed the back of his head. He scratched his neck and looked around the cell. Not much there but a bunk and a bench. This was where they held the prisoners over night or waited for them to be sent to County. He could hear a few cons banging on their bars or exchanging words to each other from across the hall. Every now and then he'd hear a comment being shot at him but he just rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to deal with high school name calling and drama. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms. Rachel was going to owe him big time for this, not only did he stroll into the cop shop and give himself up. He was doing something good… positive and it made his skin crawl at the thought. Well… it was positive so far.

The Joker looked up and over at the cell across from him. The cell was occupied by a skinny, tall man with red hair and a worn out green suite. The Joker eyed him for a moment as the man sat on his bunk looking at the wall. The man looked familiar to the Joker, but he couldn't put his finger on who he was. The con across from him must've felt his stare because he slowly looked at him. The con eyed the Joker with a tilt of his head and gave a small wave. 'Ah… Mr. Edward.' The Joker sang to himself. He gave him a solute and the man looked away from him back at the wall.

A door down the hall opened and the Joker hoped it was Gordon. Actually he knew it was Gordon, he could tell just by the sound of the steps. Plus his voice was heard as he told the cons to calm down. Gordon stood in front of the Joker's cell and the Joker got to his feet quickly and made his way towards the bars.

"I believe I made you a deal." Replied Gordon.

"Yeah." said the Joker holding out his hand as Gordon pulled out a cell phone. Gordon slowly handed it to him and the Joker dialed a number eyeing Gordon. The Joker held the phone in front of him and turned on the speaker. A ring, filled the silent cell block. Gordon watched the Joker, and listened.

"Hello?" asked a rough voice on the other end.

"Put Tiny Tim on." Said the Joker, the voice one the other end laughed and it went silent for awhile.

"What are you-" started Gordon but cut off when he heard a faint crying on the other end.

"Hey little guy." called the Joker in the phone. "Stop your weeping and tell Papa Gordon 'hi'."

"D-dad?" asked the weak voice on the other end. Gordon's mouth went dry as he heard his son's sobbing voice. "Dad?" Gordon's eyes went to the Joker's and a smile formed on the clown's face.

-----------------

"So let me get this straight… I'm cleared." Rachel asked the cop at the desk. "I get my job back?"

"Seems that way Miss. Dawes." Replied the Cop. "I'm sure Gordon will give you more insight when he gets back."

Rachel had a big smile on her face, she couldn't believe this. Just a few hours ago she was stressing herself out because of her job now she can relax. For now anyways, she had to talk to Gordon about the Joker. She had to talk to the Joker himself and figure out what he's plotting. There was no way he was giving up that easy just because of her… or was he? She was drug out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang and she dug through her purse to retrieve it.

"Hello?"

"Rachel," Came Bruce's voice on the other end. "What's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm down at the station." She replied.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine… great actually. Gordon is in the back questioning the Joker as we speak." She replied with a smile. "I got my job back."

"That's great Rachel." Replied Bruce. "But something isn't right."

"The Joker turned himself in… of course something isn't right." She replied.

"The Joker isn't turning himself in." replied Bruce. "There's a catch."

------

"Junior?" asked Gordon grabbing the bars of the cell.

"Dad!" yelled James Gordon Jr, on the other end.

"Are you okay?" asked Gordon.

"I'm alright." Junior said on the other end. "Dad, I want to go home."

"I know you do son." said Gordon, and then he looked at the Joker. "Where is he?"

"Where is the key?" asked the Joker.

"Where is he!" yelled Gordon.

"Safe and sound." said the Joker. "He said he was 'alright' didn't he?"

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you." said Gordon.

"Dad!" yelled Junior.

"Sorry can't hear you." sang the Joker hanging up the phone. "Do you honestly think, I was going to turn myself in?" Gordon looked up at him with a fire in his eye. "I mean... Didn't you feel any suspicion that something was going on? Hmmm?" Gordon quickly reached through the bars and grabbed him by the front and slammed him forward into the bars. The Joker rubbed his fore head as Gordon yelled at him still having a death grip on him.

"Where is my son!" he yelled. "I thought..." Gordon trailed off.

"You thought nothing." said the Joker. "Looks like, I've out smarted you once again."

"Where is my son?" asked Gordon slamming the Joker forward into the bars again.

"Safe and sound." said the Joker. "Now... Let. Me. Go." Gordon let the clown go and he stepped back a few feet. The Joker fumbled with the phone as he started to reset the device.

"No." replied Gordon.

"Then I'll call my little, uh brainless goons... and tell them that little Junior's time of living... Is up." replied the Joker with a smirk. "Then he'll see how loyal his father really is." Gordon didn't respond. "Well fine then..."

"Wait." said Gordon. "If I let you go... and my son isn't returned to me in ten minutes after you go... I'll order, all my men to shoot you on sight. No more reasoning. No more chances. No more nothing... Do you get it?"

"Hmmmm." thought the Joker. "That sounds like fun." The Joker fumbled with the phone again and restarted it erasing the programs and everything so he couldn't trace the call and took the battery. "So?"

"I mean it." said Gordon opening the cell. The Joker stepped out and tossed the dead phone to Gordon.

-----------

"Bruce I know that… after what he did last time he was taken into custody I think these guys are cautions." Replied Rachel.

"If something happens I want you to call me." Replied Bruce.

"I will." Said Rachel. "Where are you going to be?"

"I'm going to go and scope out the city. Maybe I can catch a glimpse of something… one of the Joker's men will mess up." Replied. Bruce.

"Okay, be careful." Said Rachel as she looked over seeing Gordon walked through the back doors. Along with the Joker, who wasn't in cuffs or any restraints. "I have to go." She said quickly and hung up.

"What is going on?" asked the cop quickly going for his gun.

"Don't." said Gordon stopping him. "Get his things."

"What?" asked the cop.

"Get. His. Things." said Gordon. "Now." The cop quickly went and did what he was told.

"Gordon." started Rachel. "What is going on?" She glanced at the Joker who was leaning against the counter making funny faces at the lady cop across from him. "What is going on?" She asked again.

"It's complicated." said Gordon.

"What?" asked Rachel eyeing the Joker who blew the lady cop a kiss; she rolled her eyes when she saw the lady blush. "What is he doing NOT in a cell?"

"I'll explain it later." said Gordon, he grabbed the box from the cop that came back with the Joker's things. "Here." he shoved the box in the Joker's hands.

"Ah, better not of stole anything." he said darkly looking at the cop. He dug through the box and Gordon went and stood by the door talking to the Sheriff. Rachel slowly made her way to the Joker and cleared her throat to get his attention. "Ah, evening beautiful." He smiled and put his coat on.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Wellll-" he dragged out his word and put knives and cards in his pockets. "You wanted me to uh, clear you right?" He said softly so only she could hear.

"Yes, but I don't get why their letting you go." she said in confusion.

"Is someone upset?" he asked, gathering his other items.

"I'm just... I don't get it." she said shaking her head, and then it hit her. "What. Did. You. Do?" she asked slowly.

"Shhhh." he said putting a gloved finger to his lips. "It's all part of the plan..." He gave a big smile and headed for the door. "Ta ta Commissioner."

"Ten minutes." said Gordon harshly.

"Yes sir!" said the Joker giving him a solute then bolted out the door.

"Commissioner!" yelled Rachel running up to him. "What is going on?"

"He has Junior." said Gordon heavily. "I had to let him go."

"That sick twisted freak." spat the cop next to him.

"I'm giving him ten minutes to return him, if not... Then from now on, I give everyone permission to shoot the Joker on sight." Gordon brushed by Rachel and her heart sunk. "By the way Miss. Dawes… You have your job back." He said walking down the hall and disappearing through the office doors.

-----

A weight was lifted off Rachel's shoulders when she found out that Gordon's son was returned unharmed and safely. She was also thankful that Gordon didn't order every cop in the city to shoot the Joker on sight. Her heart felt light and she couldn't help but smile, because the Joker turned himself in just to clear her name. That thought made her want to find him and give him a big hug of thanks. She got her job back, and would start first thing tomorrow on another case. That night she lay in bed thinking of everything that has happened to her these past months. Everything from the Joker, to the City Hall blast, to Bruce and the lies, to her changed emotions.

For the past few months all the Joker did was pick at and annoy her. She was always playing one of his games, most of the time without even knowing it. Though the events that took place that whole day washed over her. Gordon's offer, Detective Sherman being an ass, The Joker and his sign of humanity, all that led to him turning himself in. Except that was just a trick... a game too. She wondered what it would be like to be him. All alone, except for those clowns he calls his henchmen. She wondered what it would be like to just rid love out of her life and replace it with hate, anger, anarchy and chaos. She couldn't imagine a life like that.

Rachel started running feelings and emotions the Joker had or she thought he had. Hate, anger, cruelty, perhaps a bit of confusion mixed with loneliness. Perhaps guilt? Nah the Joker couldn't have that emotion in him, other wise he couldn't do his 'job'. After thinking about how the Joker might be feeling at that moment. Rachel could kind of relate to him. She was alone. She was angry at the world and held it accountable for her life's events. She was confused at her feelings and emotions. She was depressed and down in the dumps almost every day. Though she hid it very well, at least from everyone other then the Joker. He knew her. He knew what she was thinking. What she was feeling. He could almost read her mind and that made Rachel feel excited. Knowing he had this power thrilled every nerve in her body. She shook her head at that thought and buried her face in her pillow.

Why was she feeling this way? Why were her hormones in an up roar at the thought of that crazy clown? She could understand why she felt this way for Bruce or Harvey, but the Joker? He was charming. He was funny, great sense of humor. His personality was amazing; his intellect was fascinating to her. He was so wise and fascinating. Yet, he was a dark figure that thrived on the thrill of pain and blood. Chaos, suffering and fire pulsed through his mind. 'Everything burns' His words echoed through her mind. Yet when she was with him or around him, she felt a warm feeling flood through her body. Her stomach did jumping jacks and her mouth went dry. She felt faint when ever he kissed her. She wouldn't trade one kiss of his for anything.

_"Well, Y'see Miss. Dawes madness, as you know, is like gravity. All it takes is a little... push." _

The Joker's words pulsed through her mind and she slowly sat up. She looked around her dark room as his quote replayed in her head. 'Is that what he's doing.' she said to herself. 'Pushing me to a point of madness. This is just a game to him... everything. My emotions and actions... His emotions and actions. It's all just a trick... an attempt to see how far he can push me.' Rachel got the chills at the thought of the Joker just playing with her head, like he did with Harvey. Rachel wasn't sure what to think at this moment. All she knew was she had to confront him and get the truth. Her eyes got heavy and the action of the day crashed into her making her sleepy. She laid back and drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep.

---

Ten blocks away a dark figure scurried from roof top to roof top. The Joker ran as fast as he could away from the Batman. Batman's net gun came in handy as he managed to capture a few of the clowns. The Joker was too quick and sly so he managed to stay out of it. Batman chased after him across the icy building tops. The Joker ran as fast as he could and his laugh cut through the frozen air. Batman tried to keep up with him but the ice was slowing him down. He stopped and aimed his grapple gun at the Joker and fired.

The wire caught around the Joker's ankle and his feet were ripped out from under him. He fell hard and bruised his chest on the surface. He tried to grab something as he was being pulled back on his belly. Batman pulled the laughing clown closer to him. The Joker rested an elbow on the moving surface and propped his chin in his hand. He rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers on the frozen ground that moved under him. When he finally stopped moving Batman unhooked him and reached down grabbing him by the back of the collar. Batman looked the Joker in the eye as his grip tightened on his collar. There was a pause and the Joker bit at his scars.

"What?" asked the Joker.

"I'm going to make a request." said Batman. "Stop running."

"Look in the mirror... You'll understand why I run." said the Joker with a tilt of his head.

"This isn't a game." said Batman.

"Maybe not to you." said the Joker. "To me, everything is a game." He licked his lips and continued. "Even my life is a game. Everything is just one. Big. Joke."

"Well, I'm not laughing and neither is this city." said Batman. "You're going to Arkham. If I have to drag you there myself, you are going."

"Then do it." said the Joker. He laughed at Batman patting him on the shoulder. "Just, not right now. I'll go when I'm done."

"Done with what?" asked Batman through gritted teeth.

"With my job of course." The Joker smiled. "I mean, I always finish what I started. I never leave an uh, project unfinished."

"This is one you're going to have to make an acceptation to." said Batman.

"Uh no." said the Joker.

"Yes you are." said Batman.

"Nope." said the Joker.

"Knock it off." hissed Batman dragging the Joker along with him. The Joker's shoes skidded along the ice as he tried to stop.

"Does Rachel approve of this uh, aggressiveness?" asked the Joker. Batman stopped and slowly turned towards him and the Joker smirked knowing he was hitting nerves. "I mean she said so herself that uh, your little aggressive episodes are frightening." He licked his lips and smiled.

"Leave Rachel alone." hissed Batman.

"Did I say anything about bugging her?" asked the Joker. "All I did was quote her."

"I know you have a thing with Rachel, I don't like it." said Batman. "I don't like it at all... What ever you did to her... Her mind is coming undone all because of you. You're going to stop."

"Will you calm down, you're acting like the jealous ex boyfriend!" laughed the Joker then paused. "Oh yeah, you ARE the jealous ex boyfriend. Oh well." he gave a shrug.

"I'm going to tell you one last time... Leave Rachel alone." Batman was starting to shake with anger. The Joker raised a brow at him let out a sigh. "I'm not joking."

"Ah that's a shame because a joke..." the Joker spoke as he slowly reached his hand in his coat pocket and grasped his fingers around a knife. "Is the only thing I ever really... listen to." He smiled as he silently snapped the blade open. "Tell me Batsy... tell me a joke."

Batman glared at him hard and the Joker felt his fists tighten around his collar. The Joker smiled and quickly pulled out his knife and stabbed Batman in the side. Batman growled in pain as the Joker ripped the knife from away. The Joker pushed away from Batman and turned to run. Batman quickly grabbed the back of the Joker's coat bringing him to a halt. The Joker spun around and hit Batman in the side of the head. The Joker felt a sting run from his hand to his elbow. He growled and grabbed Batman in a head lock.

"Say uncle Bat-Boy!" laughed the Joker tightening his grip on Batman's neck.

Batman slung out with his left arm and hit the Joker hard in the gut with his iron fist. The Joker yelped and gasped for air as he doubled over letting go of Batman. The Batman grabbed him again as the Joker swayed in his stance.

"I'll tell you one more time." growled Batman. "Leave Rachel alone! You don't look for her. You don't talk to her. You don't think about her! Got it?"

"Uh." The Joker eyed him.

"Leave Rachel alone." Said Batman, his voice rough and raspy.

"Uh… okay." The Joker eyed him and spoke. "I don't know if it's just me but uh... I'm not picking up… words." The Joker tried not to laugh as Batman gave him a dark glare.

"I said LEAVE Rachel alone!" he roared.

"Nope. Still just uh… guttural sounds to my ears." The Joker laughed inside. He knew he was pushing buttons by making fun of Batman's voice. "Growls... are all I'm hearing Bat-Boy."

"Stop it!" growled Batman. "Stop joking around."

"I'm not joking!" Said the Joker then paused. "See." He mimicked Batman's voice by growling and clearing his throat. "See?"

"Why do you put yourself in positions where it's going to get your ass kicked?" asked Batman. The Joker eyed him with a confused look. "I know you can understand me."

"Look, I'd love to answer your question." Said the Joker. "It's just… I don't know what it is!" Batman got angry and slammed the Joker onto the hard ground. Then put his forearm against his throat. "This isn't going to help."

"I'll say this clearer Joker." Said Batman. "Leave Rachel alone. Leave this city alone. No more games and no more jokes. If I see you near her one more time, I will break my one rule."

"What?" asked the Joker and he laughed when Batman pulled him up to his feet. Batman growled and went to hit him but the Joker laughed. "I'm kidding! Ha ha! Well, we'll just see what happens shall we?" Batman's fists were tight around the Joker's throat crushing his wind pipe as he laughed. "You know.... Why are you sooo... jealous?" asked the Joker trying to gasp for breath. "It's not like... you and her... are anything anymore."

"I'm not going to let some sick freak like you twist her mind." growled Batman.

"You know... you're a little late for that..." gasped the Joker. "You see... unlike you... Miss. Dawes is corruptible." The Joker laughed. "And she's sooo much... fun.... don't you agree?"

Batman growled and throwing him on the ground. The Joker skidded across the icy surface on his belly, laughs escaping his mouth. He rolled over and slipped to his feet just in time to see Batman march up to him.

"You're pathetic!" spat Batman.

"Oh, that's rich... coming from someone who runs in the dark, wearing a cape... and a mask!" The Joker laughed.

"We both wear masks you little freak!" growled Batman.

"Look at my face. This is who I am. My... 'mask' is my face. You have a choice Batsy." Chuckled the Joker.

"You made your choice, Joker." Growled Batman. "You had a choice… and this is the path you took."

"NO! You did this to me!" growled the Joker. "Look what you did… for this city and it's fucked up civilians. You just challenged every insane person in a twenty mile radius. You made Gotham a target… You put on a mask and made yourself… a _superhero_. Because of that… well uh now you have a villain. It's not always a pretty pic-ture Batty. You made me who… I've become. That's why you'll never kill me, Bats! You made me... Daddy!" The Joker held his arms out as if waiting for a hug.

"Criminal scum like you... made me!" replied Batman. "You're going back to Arkham."

"Huh, in a coffin or not at all." Smiled the Joker.

The Joker looked at him, shoulders hunched he tilted his head. There was a small pause as the two men looked at each other. Both still and silent. The Joker eyed Batman... then he bolted to his left and across the roof. Batman was on his heals as the Joker ran. His shoes slipped on the ice and he tried to keep his balance. He was coming to the edge of the roof and saw the fire escape on the building across the ally from him. He chuckled to himself and ran harder and jumped off the building and to the other. He gripped the fire escape with his hands. However the metal was slick from ice and his hands slipped. He fell down two stories till he landed on fire escape below his main target. His knees buckled at the contact and he crumbled to the cold metal surface. He looked over and saw Batman looking down at him from the other building.

"That was a brilliant idea." The Joker groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. "You know Batsy! We really should stop this Tom and Jerry, cat-mouse thing." he called over to him. "It's uh... getting dangerous." He laughed and could hear sirens a few blocks away. "Toodles Batboy." The Joker saluted him and limped down the stairs and disappeared in the city.

Batman called Gordon gave him his location and which direction the Joker was heading. Batman didn't want to run after him anymore that night. He couldn't help but feel sick. Sick at how the Joker was becoming more and more careless. Not only was his and the people of Gotham's lives in danger, but the Joker was putting himself on the line. Batman saw it in his eyes. The Joker was willing to accept death, in fact he wanted nothing more then to have it come knocking on his door.

----------------

_Tell me what you think! I got the idea of the Joker not being able to understand Batman from a youtube video that cracked me up for weeks! Anyways, with that let me know what you thought and I can't wait for your review!!! I'm going to go over my story this weekend and fix all the mistakes. So that's my goal for the weekend. I took today off so this chapter was my job today._ **Again read and review! **

**esmeralda01** - Thanks for the review like always! I enjoy your comments. I give a lot of description when I right, mainly when it has to deal with emotions. So I'm happy it's paying off. I write at a college level, the only downfall I have is my grammar (grrr). Anyways, I loved writing about his past and twisting some of the movie in there. The interrogation scene was my favorite scene in the movie so that's why I made that a memory. With his past I went back and read some comics and one gave some background info about how his pregnant wife got killed which linked to his madness. So I through something along those lines in my story. I do plan on him coming clean about his past... but not 100%. There's still going to be a mystery about him, like there always is. Again thanks for the review!!!!

**kaiti~wilks** - I love your reviews! I'm thankful you're really into my story!! I didn't have writers block this time, but when I do it tends to make up good chapters.

**Kibbsu** - Don't worry the Joker isn't going to be a good boy. He's still going to be that twisted evil Joker we all love. Just have to let his good/twisted side shine every now and then. Thanks for the review!

**RedKiwi** - Thanks for the review and comments. Hmmm well if you want to continue your story go for it! The reviews and responses just drive you to keep on writing. Some of the reviewers will give advice and help out when you need it, so they are a big help. When writing this story, I just figure out what the readers want and mix their ideas/desires with my own. So everyone is happy. That's what I do anyways... Just don't be one of those writers that don't finish a story... that's a bad deal lol. Well I don't know if I helped you but good luck with your fic!!

**MacAttack5** - Don't worry, my friends think I need an intervention too. *rolls eyes* Anyways, thanks for the reviews!


	29. Acceptance

_Sorry for the wait! Writers block took over me again. I wrote about five different versions of this chapter so this was a rough one to write. So after having the pleasure of writers block for two weeks plus a nasty cold I'm updating!! I hope you guys like it and thanks for the amazing reviews! It's a long chapter so I'm making up for the two weeks of non-updating. Please _**review**_!! _

**Characters belong to DC Comics and Nolan. Except for some little stand in characters that belong to my friend and I. Peace! **

**Chapter 29 **

**Acceptance**

Rachel had been back to work for a week and was still feeling the pressure from the other employees. From the glares to the whispering, the walls around her seemed to be slowly falling in on her. However, she took the rumors and glares like a champ and refused to let it get to her. She knew what was true, along with Gordon and the Mayor so she could care less about what the little weasels at work thought. Rachel woke up the next morning with a chipper feeling running through her veins. She was so excited about work she woke up an hour earlier. The Mayor wanted to talk to her that morning about something serious and job-related. She was so curious she almost didn't sleep at all that night. She stood under the warm stream of the shower and felt life sink into her. The sleep feeling left her instantly as she felt the warm drops rain down on her. Steam enveloped her instantly as she washed her hair free of shampoo. She wondered what the Mayor wanted to talk about and hoped it was something positive. Being no one was too fond of her since the 'Joker Accomplice' rumor buzzed around she was ready for some good news. Rachel had always been liked and respected by her fellow workers, so she knew their sudden change would be hard on her and it was. She shut off the water and got prepared herself for the busy day ahead of her.

The walk up the steps made her heart race and pound against her chest. However she ignored the rapid beating and put on her game face as she stepped through the doors. She made her way towards the elevator and pushed the call button. She stood with a mischievous smile on her face as she felt a few glares land on her as some employees walked by. The elevator doors opened and she stepped in side with a shake of her head she pushed the button to her floor. She gripped her bag tight to her side and she bit at her lip. The elevator doors opened and allowed two more passengers on. Rachel's blood boiled at the look on the man and woman's faces when they saw her. Pure disgust and hate. Rachel ignored them as they stepped away from her and turned their backs to her. Rachel rolled her eyes and held her breath; she couldn't believe how childish everyone was acting. It almost made her laugh how everyone saw her as quote "a traitor that fondled the enemy". She heard that remark thrown in her direction once already and it made her smile out of amusement. Finally the elevator stopped on her floor and the doors banged open. Rachel brushed past the two passengers, out the door and to her right. She caught a glare from Detective Sherman, which she returned before entering her office. She put her stuff down on her desk and let out a deep sigh. This was going to be a long day.

**--- 2 hours later ---**

Rachel was looking over her email, most were from Gordon and Bruce. One from the Mayor and another from Detective Ramirez. Bruce and she were on the outs again, seemed like he was having an emotional breakdown. Her heart ached for him and she wished she could help him, but she figured she'd only make it worse. She was in a rut with him and decided to give him some space. She glanced over at Gotham Times that sat on her desk. She hadn't bothered to open it and look at the news, today was tough already. The last thing she wanted to do was read about the latest crime and death rate of the city. It depressed her at the thought of all the innocent lives that have been taken these past few months. Though the more she thought about it the more she came to realize she was mainly depressed over the fact she was in love with the man that took all those lives. It's been a week since Rachel's last encounter with the Joker at the police station. She went out to look for him after that ordeal but had no luck in finding him. Space was something she valued in all relationships, romantic or friendship so she wasn't too upset that she hadn't seen him for awhile. Though a part of her did miss that clown, no matter how much dined it. She was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked up and saw the Mayor standing in her door way. He had a kind smile on his face which she returned as he stepped inside the office.

"Please take a seat." she offered.

"Thank you Rachel." he replied taking a seat in front of her. "Happy to be back?"

"Of course." she said. "It's been nice to have something to do other then sitting around my apartment all day."

"Well I'm happy to hear that you're back and doing a good job of course." he smiled.

"Always sir." Rachel replied with a smile.

"Well, I know you're curious to why I wanted to meet with you. I could tell by the sound of your voice on the phone yesterday." he gave a laugh.

"I'm beyond curious." replied Rachel.

"For starters let me say this... I know you've been having a rough time. Since Harvey's passing and with all the clown business going on, I know things have been hard on you. I've paid close attention to you're responses and actions over the past few months. I have to say I'm very impressed." he gave her a grin and continued. "You have been the Assistant DA for the past five years, I do believe. You know the cases like the back of your hand. You know how to handle the situations in the courtroom and out of the courtroom. You're a hard worker and I've always watched how well you worked with our past DAs. You're always on top of the game and ready for anything." He gave a chuckle.

"Well, thank you so much." Rachel replied and felt a tug in her gut.

"You're welcome…I guess what I'm getting at is... I think it's time we let you step up from the assistant." he replied. "I think you have more to offer. How would you like to be the new District Attorney?" Rachel looked at him with a surprised expression. She was speechless at his offer and the Mayor gave a laugh. "I'm hoping that's a yes?"

"Oh sorry- uh yeah that would be amazing." she said loudly. "Thank you so much. It would be an honor to take the job."

"Good." He said. "Of course you'll give a press statement… once you're settled into the job." He said pulling out a gold key from his pocket. "Here's the key... to your new office." Rachel smiled and took the key from him. "You'll be given Harvey's old office." Rachel's heart skipped a beat. "I just couldn't see anyone else taking over for him."

"Thank you so much." she said again. "I won't let you down, nor will I let the city down." She got to her feet following his lead and shook his hand.

------------------------------

"Boss." said a clown banging through the metal doors. "Their coming." Silence. "Boss?" The clown eyed the Joker who sat in a chair with his feet propped up on the table in front of him. He eyed the TV that sat on the wooden surface before him. He chewed on some M&Ms as he ignored the clown and paid attention to the news. "Sir."

"I heard you the first time Grumpy." growled the Joker with a mouthful of candy.

"What should we do?" asked Grumpy.

"How far away are they?" asked the Joker with no interest.

"About three blocks." said Grumpy gripping the gun he held tight in his gloved hands. The Joker just hummed a response but didn't give any orders. Grumpy felt his blood boil as he watched his boss sitting there like a little kid on a Saturday morning watching cartoons. Grumpy's name said it all, he had a major bipolar issue and the smallest thing would send him in a rage. However the Joker was the one thing that could keep him at bay. Mainly because the laughing clown held his life in his hands and Grumpy wasn't ready to leave yet. Grumpy inhaled and asked one more time. "What do you want us to do?"

"Watch them." said the Joker. "You know the drill." Grumpy growled and cursed under his breath as he left the kitchen.

The Joker got word of a mob meeting that was going to take place in the back kitchen of Kal's Bar/Casino, it was owned by Salvador Maroni. Making it one of twenty other places the top mobster owned through out the city. Considering the place didn't open till 5pm and it was only 3pm meant the Joker had no problem gaining access. The building was dark, only the glare of the TV shined on the Joker's face as he watched the news. He waited for the mobsters to show up, he had some un fished business to take care of. He watched the end of the weather report and chuckled softly to himself. He sat there and caught a few M&Ms in his mouth and listened to the reporter.

"It's been two days since the Mayor announced the new District Attorney." Said the Reporter. "Now here is the first press statement from Gotham's new DA, Rachel Dawes and her take on the position she was granted." The Joker slowly looked at the TV with a mouthful of candy. The camera showed Rachel standing in front of a crowd of reporters.

"Hold the press!" said the Joker loudly leaning on the table to get a better look.

"This is just, over whelming thank you." Rachel said to the crowd and everyone clapped again. "I'd just like to say, thank you. All of you that have been so supportive these past few months and have kept me going." She paused for a moment and exhaled deeply. "I know there have been a few mix ups with some events in my life. However I have been cleared and the GPD has apologized for their false information. Anyways I want you to know, I'm going to work as hard as I can. I promise to use all my power to get Gotham back in order again. I won't rest till this city is back in the hands of the citizens and out of the hands corruption." Everyone cheered for her and she said gave a smile. "Gotham will have order again. Justice will be done. I will try my best and work as hard as I can, I won't let you down." Everyone clapped and cheered as Rachel gave her final thank you.

The Joker sat with his eyes glued to the screen as Rachel started taking questions. He was so occupied he ignored the two clowns that came in and the lights that flickered on over head. He heard one of his thugs speak and he slowly drifted out of his trance and looked up at the mobsters that stood in front of him. The Joker smiled and turned off the TV, he leaned back in his seat. He eyed the mobsters who gave him looks of fear and hate. He couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

"Miss me?" he asked loudly spreading his arms out. The two clowns that stood on each side of him held their guns tight in their hands. The Joker scanned around the remaining members of the mob that ruled Gotham's underworld. The Joker smiled at them and bit at his scars. "Well sit... stay awhile." He gave a smile showing off his yellow teeth as the mobsters sat down. The air was tense and the Joker cleared his throat and eyed them. "Now... we have some uh, things to discuss-uh." The Joker eyed a familiar face and bit his tongue in thought. "Don't we... Mr. Maroni?" Salvador Maroni sat there with a dark cloud over his eyes as he glared at the Joker. His expression made the Joker laugh in the back of his throat. "This is going to uh.. be inter-esting."

----

That night Rachel got home from a long day at the office. Being the District Attorney was a busy job and it was wearing her down. She was told she'd get use to it and adjust sooner or later. She got Harvey's old office, and just being in that atmosphere was awkward. Yet she felt at home there. She felt more comfortable then she thought she would. She came home late and walked through her dark apartment. She went into the kitchen and set her stuff down on the table. Turning on the light above the stove, she took off her coat and slung in on the back of the chair. She walked to the hall and went into the bathroom.

She came out of the bathroom and went into her room. She turned on the lights and sat down on her bed for a moment. She rubbed her eyes and lay back on the pillows and closed her eyes. She was so tired and wanted nothing more then to sleep. Yet her growling stomach protested against her and she slowly got to her feet. She walked back to the kitchen and looked around the cupboards for anything to satisfy her stomach. She looked in the fridge and decided on the leftovers from the other night. Not wanting to waste it she decided to finish it off. She warmed the bowl and sat at the kitchen table. She was half way through her meal when she realized she hadn't seen Max since the got home.

She called for him, but he never came. She got up and put the dish in the sink and looked under the table and in the back for him. She called him again and she heard him meow from the living room. She looked out into the dark living room and called for him again. He just growled and she got a chill as she slowly walked over and turned on the living room light. She jumped a little as her eyes landed on the figure that was making the cat uneasy.

The Joker sat on the couch, his feet crossed up on the coffee table. He had a knife in his hand and he ran the blade along his gloved fingers. He didn't look cold or wet from the snow that was falling, so she guessed he's been there for awhile. He looked comfortable in his spot and she raised a brow at him. Not bothering to lift his head he spoke in a deep voice.

"Uh, your cats over there." he said gesturing to his left with the knife.

Rachel was kind of nervous and slowly made her way towards the direction he was pointing. Max was under the book case all hunched, and Rachel could tell he was just scared and not hurt. Which she was thankful for and she stood up turning towards the Joker who hadn't moved from his spot.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, causing him to slowly turn to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked smartly.

"I live here." she said sternly.

"How do you know I don't?" he raised a brow.

"I think I'd know if I was sharing my apartment with a clown." she said crossing her arms.

"You're not in every room at once." he said strongly. "I could be hiding anywhere. I'm like the wind Rachel." He whistled and gestured his hands in a wind like movement.

"More like a hurricane that destroys everything in its path." said Rachel.

"Or that." he agreed.

"Really what are you doing here?" she asked again.

"I just uh... wanted to stop by." he said sitting up, placing his hands on his knees. "It's not every day that one of my _friends_ gets the D.A position. Bravo!" He clapped his hands and Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks." she said with a grin. "You came all this way just to congratulate me?"

"Are ya feeling the love Miss. Dawes?" he asked smartly.

"So much." she gave a chuckle and sat down.

"And the press statement… wow!" he said loudly and growled in the back of his throat. "Very uh… motivating and might I add you looked as pretty as ever."

"Thanks." she responded with a smile as she felt blush wash over her face. She looked at the clown with a grin which faded in seconds.

"Hmmm... I'm sensing some sorrow." said the Joker with a smack of his lips and a raised brow.

"I'm just tired." said Rachel. "The D.A position is a lot of work."

"It's no walk in the park beautiful." said the Joker.

"I knew it was going to be a lot of work." said Rachel. "It's just got me warn out."

"Ah." said the Joker. "Well… taking all the scum off the streets is going to take a lot of work precious."

"I know." said Rachel with a flattered smile by his little pet names.

"Sooo, who's your first target?" asked the Joker. "The rest of the mob? The strange murders that have been taking place on every Sunday? The guy that tends to run over old people at the cross walk?"

"Actually… I was thinking more of the Clown Prince of Crime." she said with a sly smile.

"Such an amazing title don't you think?" he asked with a proud smile. "Kind of makes me want to give a speech and thank the little people… like you did today."

"Don't let your ego fog over your senses Joker." she said to him. "You do realize things are going to be different."

"Finally." he said under his breath as he sat back. "I have one little tiny question."

"Okay." she shrugged.

"I realize that uh, you are now my biggest enemy." he said and Rachel got a chill. "And I have shared a few uh, details of my life with you. I was curious... You're going to use that to your advantage right?"

"I wasn't D.A when you shared those details." said Rachel.

"But now you are." he said with a smile. "You have to be rid of all the scum right? Well beautiful, I'm at the top of the pile."

"I don't have much information on you actually." said Rachel. "I know your first name, age and that your mother was killed. It's not like I can put the pieces together over night and find out who you _use_ to be. It would take days."

"So." he said unfazed.

"Sooo, why would I do that?" asked Rachel. "I don't need to know your past and your real identity to get you behind bars. I just have to catch you."

"Well, here I am." he said. "Call your little, puppets and uh... take me in." Rachel looked at him in silence for a few seconds. "Any day now."

"Why do you do this?" she asked.

"What?"

"This!"

"This what?"

"Tease me. Push me."

"It's fun." he smiled at her.

"Well not for me." she crossed her arms and sat back. "You know, I'm not going to call the cops. Sure it would be easy and simple, but I don't want it to be simple and easy. I want to catch you in the act. I just can't see the Clown Prince, be taken down while sitting in my apartment. I want to see him get taken down, while committing one last act."

"Why would you want that?" asked the Joker.

"It just seems more... real." she said. "And right."

"Well that's good to know." said the Joker. They sat in silence for a moment and he finally spoke. "Well, it must be easier huh?"

"What?" asked Rachel.

"Life. All you have to worry about now is putting little ol' me behind Arkham's closed doors hmmm." he chuckled.

"Not really." she replied. "Things are more mixed up now then they were a week ago."

"Explain." he said linking his hands together on his belly.

"Well, now that my job is ten times harder. My personal life is getting slaughtered." she said coldly.

"Harsh words." he responded with a smirk. "I like that."

"I bet." she said then continued. "I don't know. I'm more mixed up then I ever thought possible."

"Not like I really care, but what's all mixed up?" he asked.

"If you don't care then why do you want to know?" she glared.

"I like to pretend." he smiled. "Come on Miss. Dawes, talking about something usually makes it better."

"Maybe you should think about that statement." She stated and he gave a small glare making her quickly add. "Just personal issues."

"Ooo my favorite issues!" said the Joker with joy. "Come on beautiful... spill it."

"I'm just having problems with a friend." she replied shaking her head. "I can't seem to keep him as a friend for more then a week at a time."

"Ah." said the Joker then thought for a moment. "Not true, we uh... have a great relationship... To me anyways."

"Not you." Rachel laughed. "Believe me; I can't get rid of you. Partly because you won't leave."

"True." replied the Joker with a grin.

"Anyways, I was talk about Bruce." said Rachel forgetting for a moment who she was talking to.

"Ah Mr. Wayne the Prince of Gotham." replied the Joker scratching his chin in a thoughtful manor. He glanced at Rachel who had sadness written all over her face. "Uh oh... What did you do?"

"What I'm good at." Rachel snapped. "Ripped his heart out and stomped on it." The Joker went to say something but Rachel continued. "Then picked it up and tossed it in the blender and hit shred." The Joker went to speak again but she cut him off. "Then dumped it down the garbage disposal, then-"

"Okay I get it." he said loudly. "Though I'd like you to continue. I'm curious how far you could go with that, but breath."

"Sorry. I let my emotions run wild." said Rachel and they sat in silence for a moment then she changed the subject. "Why did you turn yourself in?" asked Rachel with her famous sly smile.

"I didn't" replied the Joker with a grin.

"Right... Why did you go through all the trouble to help me?" she asked.

"Help you?" he asked. "Is that what you uh… _think_ I did?"

"Yes, because that's what you did." She said smartly and he gave a grin.

"Why do you think I did it?" he asked.

"I don't know." She replied shaking her head. "I'm hoping it's something positive."

"Hmmm..." the Joker thought. "Not everything... I do is positive. Actually... nothing I do is positive." He glanced over at her and his gut turned. "I guess... we all try something new every once in awhile huh?" He gave a small chuckle and she smiled.

"Thanks." Said Rachel with a smile and her heart rate rose when the Joker flashed a charming grin.

"Yeeaaah." Said the Joker slowly and changed the subject. "So DA… seems like the prefect job for you. I mean… you seem to _worry_ a lot."

"I worry about the people of Gotham." She stated.

"Hints why you're perfect for the job." Said the Joker.

"What's wrong with a little worry and concern?" Rachel asked with interest.

"If everyone worried about everyone… life as we know it would end." Said the Joker.

"Maybe." Said Rachel unsure of how to respond to his comment then added. "Actually Joker, I'm happy you did drop by."

"Why?" he asked with a raise of his brow.

"I need your help." she said walking into the kitchen.

"Why do all the stressed women come to me?" he mumbled to himself.

"I'm in the dark on this and I know you'd be a good one to ask." she came back with a file in her hand and made her way over to him. "Being how you're familiar with Gotham's dark underworld." She sat down next to him and set the file on the coffee table and opened it. "Chance Graven, name ring a bell?"

"More like uh, sirens." said the Joker.

"Good." she stated then looked over the file. "What can you tell me about him?"

"What do you know?" asked the Joker.

"I know he's one of the biggest mob bosses in the city, next to Salvador Maroni." said Rachel. "Making him one of Gotham's most wanted and at the top of our list."

"And mine." said the Joker. "Can't you start on something small and slow at first? Like uh, the guy that's been beating up the Pizza Delivery guys."

"That's not a big case." said Rachel.

"Hey, stealing pizza should be a felony." The Joker stated.

"I want Chance Graven." said Rachel.

"I want Chance Graven… in a non-homosexual kind of way." said the Joker looking into her eyes. He raised a brow and Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at his statement and shook her head. "I've been after this guy for months now... you just started this job."

"Well, I don't know what to say." she said.

"Fine... I'll race ya." said the Joker.

"I'm not racing you." said Rachel.

"I'm not cutting back on my job because of yours." said the Joker.

"Well I'm not cutting back on my job because of yours." said Rachel. "I need the money."

"And I don't?" asked the Joker. Rachel eyed him and raised a brow. "What? I'm in the need of a new suit."

"No." said Rachel.

"Are you kidding?" asked the Joker and he pulled his coat collar. "Look at this." Rachel eyed the green dye and grease paint that stained his collar. "I was thinking of maybe purple and orange… what do you think? Think thee uh… orange would bring out my eyes better then the green?" He asked looking down at his vest.

"That's not what I'm talking about." said Rachel. "No to the whole race thing."

"Compromise?" asked the Joker with a wink. "Remember we've had this conver-sation before sweets."

"Fine." said Rachel. "Who ever gets there first."

"That's my girl." said the Joker patting her on the shoulder.

"Do you think I can do this?" asked Rachel still looking at the file. "I mean, this is a tough and scary job. What if I don't do it right?"

"Well, when you start dodging bullets and having your own secret service, you'll know you're doing a good job." He replied gnawing on his scars.

"That's what I'm afraid of." she said facing him. "If I do a bad job I'm going to be dodging insults and I'll let this city down. If I do a good job I'll be dodging hitmen and bullets. I mean… if you're Gotham's DA and you're not dodging bullets you're not doing your job right."

"Sounds more like a thrill to me." he smiled.

"It would." she smiled back and was faced with a tougher issue.

Rachel locked eyes with him for a moment. She was so mixed up in her feelings. First she was falling in love with the Joker. Then she was flooded with memories of Bruce and she'd forget about the clown. Now she was slowly falling for the Joker and forgetting Bruce. It was in a twisted love triangle. She felt the Joker's eyes on her and she tried to ignore his stare. She glanced down at the file of Chance Graven. He was a scary man, crooked teeth, black eyes and hair, 5'11, 240lbs and a scar that ran from his right eye down to his chin. He was head of the Russian Mafia. To her he was more deadly then Maroni and Gambol put together, and he was. He had killed far too many people, and had access to the top hitmen in the city. Rachel would be an easy target if she even attempted to take him down. A part of her wanted to let the Joker handle him, but she feared his life.

"Have you ever met him?" she asked.

"Nope." said the Joker. "I'll give him your address when I do though." He laughed when Rachel gave him a terrified look. "I'm joking. How about a name and number?"

"Don't even joke about that." said Rachel. "It's nerve racking."

"Beautiful, everything in this city is nerve racking." said the Joker. "Even going to Starbucks is nerve racking these days if you're not a criminal."

In a sense the Joker was right. It seemed like the criminals were running this city and had the police force out numbered. Seemed like the innocent was getting the worst of this new life style that had taken over the city. Everyone was way over their head, the police, the National Guard, Rachel and even Batman. Rachel knew that a good hand full of people doubted her. She had to hear about it on the news for the past few days. Not too many people thought she could pull off this job. She felt like the whole world was waiting for her to slip up. Either to give her the boot or watch her get put in the crosshairs walking to her car. She thought for a moment and looked at the file and she took a deep breath and spoke in a strong voice.

"Where can I find Chance Graven?" asked Rachel.

The Joker didn't respond, but bit at his lip. Rachel repeated her question and he still didn't respond. He was debating whether or not to tell her the truth or lie. Out of the worry for her safety or greed? He didn't really know. He had been getting so close to this guy and it was killing him that someone else was trying to get to him first. The Joker had been planning on taking Graven down for months now. He worked hard to get as close to this guy and still keep his head on his shoulders. Then a thought popped into his head and he gave a smile.

"Joker, please." said Rachel.

"There's a yacht, down at the docks." said the Joker leaning forward and writing the serial number down. "That's where you can find him."

"All times?" asked Rachel.

"No." said the Joker. "He's a smart one. He uh, lives out on the water. He only comes to the docks when he's doing business and even then he tends to make the dealers come to him." The Joker licked his lips and continued. "See, uh... He tends to have these look a likes. They go where he's going to go an hour before hand. Just to see if anyone is, uh going to bust him. If the decoy gets busted then he disappears for days even weeks at a time. Then does it all over again." The Joker took a breath. "He has these little spies all over the place. Other mob gangs, prisons, Arkham, banks, county... your office." Rachel looked up at him quickly. "Yeah, your station is just crawling with little worms that are looking for any leaked information. Just a heads up."

"How do you know all this?" asked Rachel.

"I'm the Joker, I know everything." He smiled and added. "Didn't I mention I've been working on this for months?"

Rachel was a bit uneasy. No wonder why the Joker hasn't been able to get this guy, he bobs around like a damn rubber duck 24/7. This was going to be tough but now that she had the information she needed, she could pass it on to Gordon. She closed the file not wanting to look at it anymore. She sat back on the couch and put a hand on her forehead. She gave a yawn and looked over to the clown at her right. He had a look of thought on his face as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip. She smiled at him as he slowly turned to face her. He raised a brow and Rachel gave a laugh.

"I got something for you." said Rachel patting his hand and getting to her feet.

"Do you?" asked the Joker with a smirk.

"Yeah, don't move." said Rachel walking through the kitchen towards her room.

"I'm planted." He said remaining in his place. He raised a brow when Rachel walked in with a small box in her hand. He watched her flop down next to him. She sat on one knee and faced him holding the box out to him. "What is it?"

"Take it." she said, and added when he took the box. "I know Christmas was-." The Joker cut her off.

"It's February." He said loudly with a chuckle.

"Fine consider it a Valentines Day gift." She smirked at him as he remained speechless. "I was going to give it to you last time you were here…" She trailed off remembering the last time he was in her apartment. The hurt and pain that led to the violent break down which led to his actions of helping her with her job.

"Yeah." Said the Joker in understanding.

"Open it." she said with a smile.

"Hmmm." The Joker eyed her and gnawed on his tongue. "It's not going to uh, blow up is it?" He asked taking off his gloves and putting them in his coat pocket.

"Like I'm that clever." said Rachel with a chuckle.

"Riiiight." replied the Joker. "I think you just play stupid."

"I said I wasn't that clever not stupid." said Rachel pretending to be hurt.

"Same difference." he said with a smirk.

Rachel watched him as he brought the box up to his ear and shook it. She couldn't help but smile as the look of curiosity filled his eyes. She could tell he was kind of hesitant, she guessed he didn't receive many gifts. She eyed his injured hands and got a sour taste in her mouth. She noticed that some of the cuts were stitched in a poor fashion, like he did it himself or a monkey had. She watched as he slowly, pulled the red paper away from the white box. He turned the box around in his hands and bit at his scars.

"It's a... white box." he said. "Thanks."

"Open it you goof." she said with a chuckle.

He eyed her for a moment and ran his tongue along his scars as he opened the lid. He raised a brow as he removed the thin layer of cotton. He bit his right scar as hard as he could. He sat for a moment and gave a low hum. Rachel had gotten him a silver pocket watch, he needed a new one. He could feel her eyes on him and it made him uncomfortable.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Hmmm." he hummed a response and swallowed a mouth full of blood. "Fancy." Rachel let out a sigh of relief as he took the watch out of the box. The Joker held the cold silver watch in his hands and examined it. It was a lot nicer then the one he had.

"I knew you weren't too crazy about gifts and all that, but I saw this when I was out shopping and thought of you." said Rachel.

"I see that." said the Joker.

On the front of the watch door was five cards. All were aces except the card in front which was a Joker. He couldn't help but chuckle at that and hit the button. The door opened and he noticed the little marks were small diamonds and the numbers were written in red and black. The hands were black and silver and ticked at ever second. The face picture was of a red and gold Joker. Which he recognized as one he had on a card in his pocket. There was a carving on the inside of the door and he turned it so he could read it.

_'Laughter is the shortest distance between two people.'_ He read the words and tilted his head in thought. He bit at his tongue and closed the watch. He turned it over in his hands and admired the different designs that coated the back. The chain was like the one he had on his old watch, and he ran the cool links through his hand. He glanced at the quote and Rachel's voice cut through the silence.

"I thought it fit." said Rachel. "You do laugh at the worse times; maybe it will change the meaning to your laugh?" He just raised a brow and gave a slight nod. "Do you like it?"

"Miss. Dawes, what can I say?" he responded, trying to think of something to say. "You sure do… uh; know how to make a clown happy."

"I try." she said with a laugh he gave a small smirk.

"Thanks beautiful." he said with smug look on his face.

"You're welcome." she responded with a slight blush as butterflies filled her belly.

"Well beautiful, I better scurry." He said suddenly. Rachel couldn't help but feel sad that he was going to leave. She watched him get up and give a small stretch, she couldn't help but ask.

"Where are you going?" she asked with wonder.

"Bat watching." He said with a smirk.

"Oh." She said with a hint of sorrow and worry. "You are aware that the National Guard is still out and about."

"Yeah, the little worms." Said the Joker with a growl. "Think their sooo tough with their guns and their… fancy cameo." He growled and Rachel couldn't help but laugh and he looked down at her. "I have a feeling… the only time you laugh is when uh, I'm around."

"It's hard to find humor these days." Said Rachel with a small smile, she didn't want the Joker to leave. She was exhausted and ready for sleep a few moments ago but now she was filled with life. In fact if she had her way, he'd never have to leave. Her emotions were balled up in her chest and she had that love sick feeling in her stomach. She didn't want to bring anything emotional, seemed like when ever she did he'd run away. She looked up at him eyed the watch he held in his wounded fist. "Don't break that." She said pointing to the watch.

"Hmmm." He bit at his scars. "Hold this." He said tossing her the watch. He reached in his pocket and took out his old watch. He unhooked the chain from his waist and held it for a moment. He took the new watch from Rachel and replaced the old one. "Here." He held the watch out to her. "I have no use for it. Sell it on EBay or something."

"I wont sell it." Said Rachel taking the watch from him.

"Why not, you might get a pretty penny." He smirked at her.

"You know damn well I'm not going to sell it." She said with a shake of her head.

"Hmmm." He hummed and he sat down next to her. "You know beautiful… I'm glad you're uh… _not_ going to." He reached out and grabbed the watch from her. "You see… I've had this watch for almost… fifteen years." Rachel eyed him as he spun the watch and the chain links twirled and un twirled. "Y'see this… was my father's watch." Rachel gave him an awkward look. "My father wasn't a good man… I know that. You know that. However… there was a time when he wasn't just a drunken fiend. He was act-ually a father figure at _one_ point." The Joker ran his tongue along his lip and gave a dark chuckle. "I can remember one time when I saw him really… happy. I was about six or seven… just a little guy. The carnival was in town and I begged my father to take me. After hours of nonstop annoyance he finally… agreed and we went." He smiled for a moment. "It was fun… All the lights and rides. Thee uh other kids with their parents having a blast and wasting their money on the rip off booths… which are addicting." Rachel gave a nod in agreement.

"Damn carnies." He continued. "Anyways, I still remember most of that night. The clowns… boy did my old man love the clowns." He laughed. "Juggling and playing little jokes on everyone. Tripping their fellow clowns and throwing pies. My father was laughing so hard I thought he'd bust a gut!" Rachel couldn't help but smile at him as he shared another life long tale. "It was the first time… and only time I can ever recall us spending _quality _time." He had a hint of sorrow and a dark smile on his face as he looked up into Rachel's eyes. "Anyways, this watch always reminded me of that story because it's the only good memory I ever had of my father. Plus this being the only thing I have left to uh... remember him by set aside the dark memories." He bit at his lip as he eyed the watch, then pulled out the one Rachel gave him. "However this one…" He stuttered for a moment. "I like this one." He gave Rachel the other and she felt a pain in her stomach.

"But if this one is special then you should keep it." Said Rachel.

"I'm done with the past. How am I suppose to start over when I have these uh... memories?" Growled the Joker. "Besides… I like the new one better. It has more… meaning." He gave a smile which Rachel returned and held the watch tight in her hand.

"Thank you." She replied with glazed eyes.

"It's just an old watch that once belonged to a drunken' ass that his psychotic son took." Replied the Joker. "No sense in letting the plumbing break."

"No it's not just that." Replied Rachel with a laugh protesting against the tears. "You've confided in me and… it just means a lot." She looked away from him and brushed away a tear.

"Hmmm I'm curious and since I'm not a cat... it's not dangerous." Said the Joker and his words rang in Rachel's ears. "Why do you get sooo… emotional with me Miss. Dawes?" Rachel continued to look away from him, not wanting him to see the tears that lightly fell from her eyes. She could feel his eyes burn into her and her heart pounded against her chest. The Joker bit at his scars and took a deep breath; he hated it when he was ignored. However the voice in his head told him Rachel wasn't ignoring him, and he couldn't help but agree. He reached over and took Rachel's chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. His dark eyes were met with her bright ones as tears lightly slid down her face. "What's wrong beautiful?"

Rachel didn't know what to say as she looked into his face. His eyes were filled with curiosity and his lips held no smile. Unsure of what to say she let her emotions sore and she went into action. The Joker was taken by surprise when Rachel put her hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss. He wasn't complaining and shook the surprised feeling and kissed her back. After a small kiss Rachel pushed away from him. She moved quickly and the Joker was more taken back by her pushing away then the kiss. She got to her feet and was unsure of what to say or do at this point. Her inner voice told her to leave the room or ask him to leave. Her heart was telling her to stay and let nature take its course.

The Joker just eyed her and shook his head; he could almost see the smoke seep from her ears as her brain worked over time. She looked down at him and he gave a dashing smile that made Rachel weak at the knees. Again he sensed this and worked his magic and got to his feet. He stepped closer to her and he put his hands on hers and slowly ran them up her arms. He gave a grin and got eye level with her, looking deep into her eyes. He gave a chuckle and pressed his scarred lips to hers. Rachel kissed him back and before she even got started he pulled away. He smirked down at her and patted her face.

"See… it's not fun is it?" He asked with a chuckle, referring to the kiss. "I'm disappointed; you strike me as the type to finish what you started." He saw the scowl on her face and couldn't help but laugh.

Rachel didn't need anymore motivation and pulled him in for another kiss. This time she ignored her inner voice and followed her heart. She felt his arms tightly wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him. She slung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Her head started to spin when he accepted the kiss and his response was passionate. In a swift movement and change of stance he tightened his arms around her and lightly pushed her down on the couch. Rachel's breathing picked up pace when his body crashed down on top of her. She caught her breath when his mouth left hers and retreated to her neck. She felt his strong hands roam her body running from her hips over her lower abdomen and up her torso. She shivered at the feel of his warm musky breath on her skin as he bit down on the sensitive flesh of her neck. She felt a fire in the pit of her stomach and wrapped her arms tight around his neck.

The Joker ran his tongue from her collar bone up to her ear, and he felt goose bumps rise from her flesh. He smiled against her ear as he heard her whimper out of pleasure. He ran his thrashed hands from her hips, up over her stomach and breasts and wrapped them around her throat. He felt her body tense as his nails dug into her neck and his grip tightened. He growled against her ear and tangled his left hand into her hair. Rachel gave a hiss of pain but instead of pushing him away she pulled him closer. He was about to laugh but Rachel trapped his lips with hers and forced him into another passionate kiss. The kiss was so powerful that their teeth clashed together every now and again and their heart rate had tripled.

Rachel could feel the Joker's body heat rise along with hers and a small film of sweat fell over her body. She could taste blood as he bit her lip for the third. Her nails clawed his damp scalp and ran through his green curls. She received a growl from him as she grinded her hips with his. He pulled away from the violent kiss and buried his face in the crook of her neck again. Rachel slowly started to come back to her senses and she caught her breath. She cleared her throat and tried to find her voice as the clown on top of her continued to lash out at her neck.

"Joker." She choked as he slowly crawled down her body and his hands painfully gripped her waist. "Joker wait." He growled against her collar bone as his hands fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. "We really…. We really should stop." The Joker growled a response but didn't stop and Rachel's mind was hazing over by passion again. She mentally slapped herself and her hands left his hair and she pushed on his shoulders. "I'm serious." The Joker stopped his task of 'seducing the attorney' and slowly looked up at her. "I think we should stop." He pushed away from her and sat up running a hand through his hair. Rachel sat up not bothering to fix her hair or blouse but continued to eye the clown. Her heart pounded in her ears as she ran feelings and regrets through her head.

"Well in that case… I better go." He said clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry." Said Rachel. "I just… I figured…"

"You figured you'd uh… fondle the clown and perhaps see one of my amazing magic tricks?" he asked with a raised brow.

"No that's not why I'm sorry." Said Rachel getting to her feet.

"Hmmm I see, you're sorry for leading me on and playing the slut card." He thought for a moment. "Sweet."

"That's absurd and insulting." She said in disgust.

"Insulting yes." Said the Joker with a smirk.

"Will you just stop?" She replied. "Please." Silence enveloped them and Rachel walked towards the door and opened it. "You wanted to leave?"

"Perhaps." He responded walking towards the door and pointed to her. "You want me to leave."

"You said you wanted to." replied Rachel.

"I did." Said the Joker. "Keyword is… did." He stepped closer to her and shut the door leaning against it. "So Miss. Dawes, tell me… Do you love me or do you hate me?" He raised a brow and looked into her sad face. "Either way… we have a problem."

"We have a problem." She stated looking into his eyes. "Words can't express how much I hate you. You've taken so much from me… yet you've given me so much." The smirk left the Joker's face as her words hit home. "Again words can't express how much I… like you."

They had a stare down for a moment and Rachel shivered under his stare. The Joker bit at his lip and ran a few things through his mind. Rachel prayed that he'd break his stare and concentration. She usually liked it when she was the center of his attention but not at this moment. She actually wished Batman would come crashing through her window, just to side track the clown.

"You have a problem." She glared.

"Which is?"

"You're addicted to conflict." she stated.

"Only when it comes to you sweets." He smiled and patted her face.

"And a defenseless city." She replied.

"You're more fun." He said with a smile. "Now, I don't like to be rude and I have a date with Rat-Boy. Can't keep him waiting." He looked down at her gave a half smirk. "Thanks for the watch beautiful." He turned and opened the door to be met with a man in his early thirties, blond hair and blue eyes. He looked at the Joker with a look of shock on his face and the Joker quickly shut the door. "Alright escape route three." He said brushing past a panicked Rachel towards her bedroom.

"Escape route three?" she asked.

"Yes, one is out the front door and two… is through the living room wall." He said opening the door and strolling through her room, he glanced at and smiled. "What these apartment walls are thin as paper." He turned and opened the window. "Do me a favor… take care of that nosey neighbor of yours." He jumped out onto the fire escape.

"Wait! What am I suppose to tell him? What am I suppose to say?" Rachel asked running to the window. "I just got cleared from being your accomplice and now you get spotted in my apartment again. I'm screwed."

"Make me look like the bad guy I am." He grinned and bit his tongue. He quickly reached for Rachel and pulled her to him. He pressed his scarred lips to hers and the kiss lingered for a few seconds and the Joker pulled away leaving her breathless. "One for the road." He smiled and disappeared.

Rachel quickly ran from her bedroom and through the kitchen. She threw a few things on the floor and ran into the living room and did the same thing. She made her apartment look like there was a scuffle. She messed up her hair and clothes and ran to the door. She took a deep breath and put on her game face. She swung open the door and pushed her acting skills to the limit.

-----------

**Please read and review**_! Let me know what you think, the ending wasn't my favorite I had other things in mind but this just made it's way in at the last minute. Now I'm going to Starbucks and loading up on coffee!!! Cheers._

_Shout out to all my amazing reviewers! Hugs! _

**Laurenmlbc** - I have seen that video that's where I got that idea of the Joker not understanding Batman. It's sooo funny. I like the new video he made of the 'Part Scene' that's funny to. Thanks for the reviews! I'm happy you're enjoying my story!

**esmeralda01 **- yeah I heard about that crazy guy that killed those kids. That's sad. i think they need to stop calling him the 'joker' though. I mean come on! If the guy was going for the joker look and wanted to be in his shoes for a moment, their granting his wish by calling him the joker. *growls* depressing. Those poor people though, my heart goes out to them. Thanks for the reviews and I'm touched that you're enjoying my story so much. I'm betting there will be around 40 chapters of this story so it's half done. Maybe more then half. I do actually write an outline for my chapters when I get writers block. A trick I learned in class, it tends to help. THANKS!

**RedKiwi** - I love Mark Hammil's Joker he cracks me up so I'm mixing him in with Ledger's Joker. I'm happy you noticed! Thanks for the review!

**KGdiva** - I love that video too. I laughed for days because of it. I did see the party crashing video too, it was funny. Loved how he beat up the clown lol. I was shocked that Nolan didn't get nominated for best director. That was a buzz kill. Thanks for the review!

**kaiti-wilks** - Yay you got an account! I do that a lot, when I write something I think it sucks then everyone says I'm stupid because it's amazing! I dunno, that's how I feel with chapter 29. I didn't get to see the article in Entertainment weekly. Bummer. Thanks for the review and thanks for keeping up with my story!


	30. Oscar Performance

_Sorry for the long wait… again I had a writer's block that was frustrating. This chapter was tough but I think I got it. Not much as much interaction with the Joker and Rachel like in the last one things heated up. Oh well, that will come sooner or later. Anyways, after writing this and taking an hour to think of a chapter title I think I'm ready to post it. Let me know what you think and if you have suggestions let me know. All ideas are welcome and I encourage them! _

**I own the plot and a few random characters, the new mobster is mine. However Batman isn't mine because of this I frown. Rachel isn't mine either and because of this I shrug. The Joker isn't mine either and it makes me cry and weep, therapy! ENJOY! **

**Chapter 30**

**Oscar Performance **

"The psycho attacked me!" yelled Rachel, making Gordon jump as he wrote down her report. He looked down at the panicked woman, who too was shaking in her stance. "Do something!"

"Okay calm down." he replied putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down? Are you kidding? We have a clown problem and no one can seem to fix it." she snapped. Gordon looked into Rachel's tear filled eyes and frowned. He took a deep breath and turned to Officer Burg.

"Keep an eye on her, make sure she calms down." he replied walking past him.

The whole apartment building was being investigated and looked over. Everyone on Rachel's floor was being questioned. Detectives were going through Rachel's apartment as she stood out in the hall. She leaned against the wall and tried to catch her breath. After she ran out of her apartment she slammed into Mark, her neighbor. Who called the cops just seconds after seeing the Joker in her doorway. Rachel was thankful she was a good actress, other wise everything she'd worked so hard for would've came undone. She slid down to the floor and sat with her knees to her chest. She bit at her nails as she watched Gordon question the old lady across the hall.

"You said he left from the fire escape?" asked a detective appearing at her side.

"Yes." she nodded.

"I'd suggest bars on the windows." replied the detective jotting down some notes.

"Why? So the clown can get caged in my apartment?" she asked smartly. "It'd be easier to move."

"Rachel." Said a strong voice to her left. She glanced over and saw Bruce rush towards her and she got to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." said Rachel as Bruce pulled her into a hug.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked looking her over for any injuries.

"He just scared me and we had a little scuffle but I'm alright." she replied.

"What's the damage officer?" Bruce asked Detective Sherman.

"Nothing. No broken windows or locks." he replied giving Rachel a glare. "It's like he just... walked in."

"The clown is a fucking locksmith." she spat at him. "It is possible to pick locks."

"All I'm saying it wasn't a typical break in." Detective Sherman shot back at her.

"The Joker's not a typical criminal." replied Bruce.

"So you're saying I left my door open and the clown walked right in?" she asked.

"Or you let him in." he spat at her.

"I think Rachel is a big girl and knows not to be playing with mass murders." replied Bruce giving him a small glare.

"Oh she's been playing with mass murders alright." replied the detective. "Haven't you Miss. Dawes?" Rachel didn't respond but continued to glare. "What's wrong, clown got your tongue?" Rachel's instincts kicked in and she slapped him across the face. Detective Sherman looked shocked. He wasn't expecting that and he gave her a small glare.

"Detective why don't you go question the young man that made the call." said Gordon stepping in and Detective Sherman backed away. "You okay?" Rachel just gave him a nod and Bruce wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Well, she wasn't hurt thank God. Seems the Joker was just ruffling her feathers... Doing what he does with any high power in Gotham." He gave Rachel a worried look and continued. "You thought he was bugging you before? Well it's bound to get allot worse now your the DA Rachel."

"I know... It's a risk I'm willing to take." replied Rachel. "I knew the risks this job held, I'm accepting them."

"Alright... Could you take her to get some air?" Gordon asked Bruce.

"Of course." said Bruce taking Rachel's arm. "Come on slugger."

Bruce took Rachel across the street to the coffee shop to clear her head. She was on the edge of her seat the whole time, like she was waiting for something bad to happen. They sat in silence and Rachel sat across from him not touching her coffee. Bruce was worried and thought he'd break the ice.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked with a hint of sorrow behind his eyes.

"Yeah." replied Rachel giving him a small smile. "Don't worry, I've dealt with worse."

"Maybe you should consider moving." said Bruce.

"I'm sure the Joker could gain access into my new apartment to." replied Rachel. "It's not rocket science to pick a lock."

"Just relocating could make it difficult for him to find you." replied Bruce.

"It's not that hard to find someone these days." said Rachel.

"Why do you always look at the negatives?" asked Bruce with a sour expression. "It's like you're making excuses for him."

"I'm not." replied Rachel. "Look I just had a long day and a chaotic night, I'm just tired."

"Well I can put you up for the night if you'd like?" said Bruce.

"No, I don't want to impose." she said waving it off.

"No I insist." replied Bruce.

"It's fine Bruce." she said one last time.

"Well at least let me pay for a hotel room." he pushed the subject. "Come on you'll sleep so much better if you're not in that apartment."

Rachel looked up and saw the look of concern in Bruce's eyes. He wanted to help her and he cared so much. She couldn't push him away anymore and she finally gave a small nod. "Alright Bruce. You win."

"Great." replied Bruce. "We'll go back and get a few of your things and I'll book you a room."

"Okay." she gave a smile and got to her feet.

----

Bruce had booked Rachel a nice room at the Paradise Hotel just a block away from her office. So she got to sleep in a bit longer then usual. Bruce was being such a gentlemen. He sent flowers to her the following morning, a dozen red roses. She smiled as she set them next to her bed and got ready for the tough day before her. She managed to gather all the information the Joker given her the night before about her top criminal, Chance Graven. She wanted to pass the information on to Gordon that morning. They've been looking for any type of lead and the Joker gave her a good jump start. She smiled at the thought of that crazy clown and his twisted little games. She couldn't help but blush at just the thought of him. He had a different sense of humor and personality but she admired him for it. Sure he was a bad guy, her number one target but she loved him.

Rachel made her way towards the station, with the information in hand. She walked through the glass doors and walked to the front desk. She asked the officer if Gordon was in his office. The officer gave her the okay and she walked through the busy hall towards Gordon's office. She knocked on the door and he greeted her with a smile and she stepped inside.

"How are you this fine morning?" asked Gordon.

"Pretty good." she replied.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"Well, actually I think I can help you." she replied and set the file in front of him. Gordon eyed her and opened it peering down at the information. "Chance Graven, I believe he's at the top of your wanted list."

"Next to the Joker, yes." replied Gordon. He scanned through the papers and came across the page with all the information the Joker had shared with Rachel the night before. His eyes quickly scanned the words and he couldn't believe it. He quickly looked up at her and she gave a smirk. "This is amazing. How did you get this?"

"I did a little late night research." replied Rachel.

"This is great. We have everything here." he looked through the notes. "He has a yacht and lives in Gotham Bay perfect." Rachel smiled and felt proud. "Good work Miss. Dawes."

"Thank you." she replied with a smile.

------

Meanwhile on the other side of town the Joker sat on a crate under the docks. He sat in the shadows and waited for the yacht to appear. He got word from one of his look outs that the Russian Mobster would be docking this morning. He had waited for nearly three hours and still no sign of him. He was playing with one of his many knives, running the blade across his hand. He removed the blade and made his hand into a tight fist. He thought about Rachel Dawes. The very thought of her made him want to hunt her down and cut her. Made him want to unleash all rage and kill someone slowly.

She was slowly digging at his soul and it was too late to stop it. A part of him wanted to put a end to all this madness between him and Rachel, then another wanted to press it farther. He shook his head and tried to block her out of his mind. He was in no mood for distractions and she was a big one. Just the thought of her admiring him and loving him made him want to retch. Yet there was a part of him that felt flattered… and perhaps shared her feelings. He was just the type that couldn't and wouldn't believe that he held such feelings. Rachel was a strong woman, one that could take him down easy being how she was the DA now. However, it went the same for him. Rachel wouldn't be that hard to dispose of and the thought had crossed his mind a few times. She was so perfect. Everything about her was in the right place and she had her mind together. Unlike him, he was so twisted and unstable he even scared himself at times. Though he wouldn't have it any other way and he didn't plan on changing. Rachel had tried to get him to come around to the good side but he would never give in. She couldn't make him into something he wasn't, he didn't believe in being fake.

The Joker knew Rachel had an intention to change him, and let him know that the world around him didn't have to be suffering. She wanted him to know that not everything had to be negative. Rachel didn't really understand the Joker, and it made him laugh. Sure she believed that the world she lived in might be perfect and normal, but the Joker's world was opposite. It was a place where chaos and anarchy was the only path to take. Where there was no mercy, no rules and no limits. Rachel would never fit in with his world and he would never fit in with hers. He wished Rachel would just learn that and give up on him. This thought made him frown. He did enjoy Rachel's company and was thrilled every time he'd cross paths with her. He didn't hate her and would never send her to her fate. He liked her too much… way too much. However, it would never work out between them. He was after all a scarred, traumatized clown with zero empathy. He cleared his throat; the cold weather was getting to him. His throat was sore and it put him in a nasty mood. He glanced over at his two goons that kept him company that morning. They were constantly fighting like a married couple and the Joker was ready to dispose of them both.

"I should break your fucking neck." spat Mopey.

"I should cut your nuts off for disagreeing with me." said Chuckles.

"There is no way in hell Celine Dion is better then the Beatles." argued Mopey. "It's fucking Celine Dion!"

The Joker rolled his eyes and continued to scan his surroundings. Any second now the mobster should make an appearance and he'd be ready to work his magic. He leaned his head against the crate behind him and ran his tongue along his lip. His half open eyes were blood shot and sore. He hadn't slept for a full 32 hours and it was taking it's toll on him. His head felt light and he almost couldn't keep his balance when he was strolling through the docks moments before. He had to sit down and take a break, perhaps rest his eyes for a few moments. Before he could even shut his eyes he heard one of his goons call out.

"Boss! I think that's him." the Joker looked up at the clown who was pointing at a yacht about a hundred yards out and getting closer. The Joker gave a small smile and got to his feet. "Should we take our places?"

The Joker gave a nod and they scattered to hide. When the yacht pulled in and was tied to the dock a man came out that resembled Chance Graven. However, it was a decoy and the Joker was expecting that. He watched the decoy walk past his hiding spot and get into an awaiting van. The white van pulled out and the Joker and his clowns played the waiting game.

After what seemed like hours the Joker finally saw Chance Graven emerge from his yacht. He was a rather stout man and he had two bulky bodyguards on each side of him. He walked with his fists clenched as he made his way closer to the Joker's hiding spot. The sun made the gold jewelry that the Russian was wearing glitter. The Joker rolled his eyes and bit his tongue as the mobster came closer. Once he was about twenty feet away the Joker came out of his hiding spot.

"Chancy Boy! Just the man I was looking for!" chuckled the Joker. Chance stopped in his tracks and his bodyguards quickly drew their guns and aimed at the Clown Prince. "Whoa don't shoot." Said the Joker holding his hands up. "No need to uh... blow this out of proportion just yet-uh."

"What you want?" asked Chance in his broken English.

"I want, just two seconds... of your time." replied the Joker.

"I don't think so." said Chance with a growl. "I have no business with you. Never have... Never will."

"Why is that?" asked the Joker. "I'm pretty uh easy to work with."

"Yeah, once you trick everyone... Change everything to where it only benefits you." laughed Chance. "I know you're work Joker. I want no part."

"Y'see I don't think-." started the Joker.

"You no think. That your problem." replied Chance with a glare. "I don't want anything to do with you. Nothing." The Joker went to say something and Chance held up his hand. "No. You shhh. No more talk." The Joker eyed him with a look of amusement. "Wipe that damn smile off your face before, I get my boys to do it for ya."

"Sorry," said the Joker rubbing his scars. "It's Parma clown." He gave a shrug.

"Smart ass. Get out of here before I feed you to thee fishes." replied the Russian.

"Uh no." said the Joker and his two clowns came out of hiding. They took their places on each side of him and held their guns tight. "All I'm asking is two minutes."

"You'll be dead in two seconds if you don't move." replied Chance.

"Just hear me out alright?" asked the Joker. "Look, I have information that uh... would be extremely useful to you."

"I no care Joker." he snapped. "The last guys that worked with you, didn't live too long." He brushed past the clowns and headed up the wood steps. The Joker bit his tongue and curled his hands into fists out of frustration. He turned and watched the Russian get farther away before he called out. "The cops know about you. Everything... about you." Chance stopped and looked at the clown. "They know your tricks... your hide out... Where your little worms are crawling."

"You're bluffing." snapped Chance.

"Not at this moment." replied the Joker.

"What you mean?" asked the Russian.

"I mean, they could bust you right now if they wanted to." replied the Joker stepping closer. "They know where you hide. They know about the little decoys you use as cop bait. They know how you work."

"Do they now?" asked Chance with a chuckle as the Joker stopped in front of him. He glanced at his two guards and shook his head. The Joker gave a nod, and Chance grabbed him roughly by the front and slammed him into the wood wall. "How they get information? Huh? You have big mouth, spill it clown or I'll spill your guts."

"It's the GCPD, they do have these things called ….uh detectives." replied the Joker with a smirk.

"None that are that good. So far they had no leads. Five years!" he spat at the Joker slamming him roughly into the wall. "How they find out over night?"

"If a clown can figure you out... So can the donut lovers." replied the Joker.

The mobster's grip on the Joker's coat loosened a bit as he eyed the clown. He tried to read the Joker's eyes and expression to figure out his little game. The Joker was doing the same thing and he almost laughed at the sight of Chance's confusion. The mobster let him go and he gave a laugh as he eyed the clown. The Joker raised a brow and Chance reached out straightening the Joker's coat.

"So tell me... information." he said patting him on the shoulder.

"Hmmm... Okay if I give you thee uh information I hold in my head what do uh... I get?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"What you want?" asked Chance with a slight glare.

"Well... it's uh what? Almost ten? My stomach is... upset with me." He patted his empty belly and smiled as the mobster glared.

"Fine." snapped the mobster. "No tricks!"

"Not when it comes to food my friend." smiled the Joker as the mobster turned on his heals. The Joker chuckled and followed, with his two henchmen at his heals.

------

Rachel watched as the cops fled the building and got ready to take down the biggest mobster in the city. She got goose bumps just watching the cops leave and the thought of what might take place in just minutes. Gordon had two men go down to the docks around 11am and keep an eye on things. It was now 9pm, so far no sign of Chance Graven just till recently. The man they believed was the decoy had been spotted five blocks away and was heading back to the yacht. Rachel wished she could've gone with the cops, to be in the middle of the action. She knew it was dangerous and she didn't want to loose her head.

She made her way down the empty hall towards the elevator. It was time for her to go home and rest for the night. She had to get out of that office. It seemed she spent too much time working and she was ready for a peaceful weekend. She made her way out the doors and towards her car. The parking garage was empty and a few of the lights flickered above her. She walked to her car and fished her keys out of her purse. She went to unlock the door when she heard a voice in the shadows behind her.

"I wouldn't do that." Spoke a strong voice making Rachel stop in her tracks. She turned and saw Batman step out of the shadows.

"Why?" asked Rachel.

"It wouldn't be wise to go about your every day life when the biggest mobster has a hit on you." said Batman.

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel.

"Chance Graven knows that you're the one that gave Gordon the information." said Batman.

"How does he know that?" asked Rachel.

"How did you get the information?" asked Batman ignoring her question.

"Research." stated Rachel. "How did he find out?"

"I don't know." said Batman with a shake of his head. "What I do know is he found out and now you're in danger." He stepped closer to her and Rachel got nervous.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"You have to come with me." he said looking down at the frightened woman.

"How do you know all this?" asked Rachel, but Batman wasn't paying attention to her. "Are you sure? I mean, are you positive that he found out? If he did find out..." Rachel thought for a moment and a thought came into her head. "That son of a bitch! I'll kill that fucking cl-." She didn't get to finish her rant as she was pulled away and thrown to the ground quickly. Batman threw himself on her just as her car blew up. Batman shielded her from any injury and she covered her head with her arms. She slowly opened her eyes as Batman rolled off of her. She quickly turned and looked at the fiery carcass left of her car. She couldn't believe what just happened. She slowly turned to Batman. "Alright... I'm going with you."

Rachel agreed to go with Batman back to his Batcave and stay with him for awhile. Just till things got less crazy, she'd stay in Bruce's penthouse. First she had to get some things from her apartment. Batman wasn't crazy about the idea and decided he'd check her apartment out first. Rachel waited for him as he climbed up the fire escape and search her apartment. He gave her the okay and he would be just outside if she needed anything. She went through the front doors and headed for the stairs. The warm air felt amazing on her cold face. She walked up the stairs and rounded a corner as she dug through her purse for her keys. She looked up and stopped in her tracks. Leaning against her door was the Joker.

She scanned him as he leaned against her door hands in his pockets. An amused look on his face along with his smeared makeup. His hair was wet from the snow and hung over his face. Rachel felt those butterflies in her belly and everything flooded over her. All the feelings she held for this man, all the positive feelings washed over her. She felt a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach and all the stress left her. Then it came back, full force, all pain and betrayal he made her feel. She held a glare in her eye as she walked towards him.

"I love how you just stand in the middle of the hallway." She growled getting closer to him.

"Well, beautiful... long time no see." he said with a smile. Rachel didn't hesitate but hit him as hard as she could. Her hand stung across his scarred face and she held a glare. He slowly turned to face her with a grin still on his face. "Rough night?"

"Get out of here." she snapped at him.

"Awe sweetheart, I came all the way over here to see you." he said. "Didn't you miss me?"

"No." she said then shoved him away from her door and dug out her keys.

"That's harsh." he said from behind her.

"Good." she responded pulling out her keys and unlocking the door.

"Hey." He said pulling her away from the door and standing in front of it. "Don't be rude."

"Don't be an ass!" she spat. "MOVE!" He stood still crossing his arms. "I said MOVE!" she said loudly. She jumped when the Joker reached out and grabbed her arms.

"Shhhh." he hissed roughly.

"Let me go!" She spat shoving him hard making him stumble into the door. "Don't fucking touch me again." Rachel Growled at him. The Joker just stood there amused and chuckled softly. "Shut up!"

"Calm down." he said. "I came here on a kind note, not a mean one."

"Kind my ass." she spat at him. "Just leave. Okay. I'm done with you and everything you stand for."

"Keep telling yourself that." he said stepping closer to her. "I know you still, liiiike me." He licked his lips and gave a grin. He reached out and patted her face. "You're confused."

"Shut up." she spat smacking his hand away. He touched her arm with his other hand and she pushed him away. "Stop it! Just stop touching me."

"So now you want me to stop?" he asked.

"Just stop." She growled. "And I'm not confused."

"Well I sure am." He snapped. "What is with all thee uh… get away from me I hate you shit?"

"I wonder why?" she said smartly. "You know damn well why I'm pissed off. You sold me out."

"The way I see it… you uh should've seen it coming." He replied with a raised brow. She had a glare in her eye. She swung her purse around and hit him in the shoulder with it.

"You asshole!" she yelled hitting him again and again with her purse. She stopped when someone across the hall started opening their door.

The Joker grabbed Rachel roughly and banged the door open shoving her inside her apartment. He slammed the door behind him and spun around with her still in hand. She kneed him in the groin and he hissed in pain as she slipped from his grip. She grabbed a phone book from the table next to her and held it over her head ready to throw it at him. He glanced up at her and quickly looked to his right and grabbed a vase that sat on the shelf next to him.

"See I can make house hold uh, items a weapon too." he said with a smirk holding the vase in a defense motion.

"How could you do that?" she asked with the book still raised high. "I almost got killed tonight because of you."

"Well you're standing here throwing a hissy fit… so you're not dead." Replied the Joker. "Look if it makes you feel any better... I didn't rat you out. Okay? All I said was... Gordon's little army knows Chance's where abouts." He cleared his throat. "Your name... didn't even come out of my mouth."

"It doesn't make me feel better." replied Rachel. "I'm still on the hit list."

"Not my fault." replied the Joker.

"You just told me two seconds ago that you did sell me out." snapped Rachel.

"Only to see that little fire ball build up and watch you unleash your inner villain.... It really uh... Grinds my gears." He growled and Rachel glared.

"You're sick." she snapped.

"Okay." He shrugged. Rachel was getting annoyed with him and didn't know what to think. She believed that deep down he told Chance Graven everything. She believed the Joker was the reason she was on the hit list. She didn't believe anything the Joker was saying at the moment, she wanted him gone.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked trying to keep calm so Batman wasn't alerted.

"What do you think I want?" he asked licking his lips.

"To send me to an early grave." she spat.

"Perhaps." He responded.

"Stop being a pain in the ass." she hissed at him.

"Stop being a psychotic toon!" he said loudly.

"Look who's talking! You're more of a toon then me." she spat.

"What's your point?" he asked. "I can't be that uh, bad if Gotham's DA is falling in love with me."

"I am not." she spat.

"Are to." He responded with a smirk.

"I am not!" she snapped back.

"Liar!" he said loudly.

"Will you just drop it please?" she asked. The Joker let go of the vase and it shattered on the floor around his feet. Rachel smacked herself mentally and eyed him with a glare.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I believe you said drop it."

"Just stop." she replied setting the book down and tried to remain calm. "I want to know why you sold me out to the biggest mobster in Gotham."

"The toughest mobster is out to get you iced and you're upset…. I'd take it as a compliment really." said the Joker.

"Only your twisted mind would." She said under her breath. "Why?"

"He bought me Taco Bell, what was I suppose to do?" asked the Joker breathlessly.

"You... sold me out for... TACOS!" she spat throwing her purse at him which he tossed to the chair.

"I did it sooo… I could get closer to the guy." He smiled. "And it worked. Worked like a charm in fact-uh.... Hmmm were going to have tea later and maybe do lunch tomorrow." He said smartly and gave a smirk of amusement.

"You're a jerk." Said Rachel. "I mean that… I don't even want to talk to you or see you right now. Could you please..." she started trying to be calm. "Please... could you just leave." she said looking at him. "I'm asking you nice."

"Hmmmm." he bit at his scars and smiled. "Fine..." he kicked away some of the broken glass as he walked towards her. "You did ask me nice, after you crushed my feelings and put a good hit on me." He laughed. "Well, Miss. Dawes fine, I'll leave. However, I want you to do me a favor."

"What?" she asked with worry as he spread his arms out.

"Give the Joker a hug." He smiled with a tilt of his head. Rachel eyed him and raised a brow at the crazy clown.

"No." she snapped. "Hugging you is the last thing I want to do."

"What about… giving me another chance?" he asked stepping closer.

"Are you kidding? I doubt I can trust you… in fact I don't think I ever _did_ trust you." Snapped Rachel. "No."

"What if I ask nice hmmm? It worked for you, will it work for me? Come on Raaaacheeeel don't be sooo hypocritical." He smiled and took a breath linking his fingers with hers. "Fine… Tell me this then." He put her arms around his neck and rested his hands on her hips. "Why is the Batman… outside your bedroom window? I never would've guessed him being thee uh… peeping tom type."

"Uh..." Rachel thought for a moment. The Joker rested his forehead on hers. For some reason Rachel felt comfort in the position they were in. She looked into his eyes, she could be lost in his eyes for hours and wouldn't care. She loved them, yet she couldn't read them. She found her voice and looked into his smiling face. "He's doing his job. Protect and serve."

"Hmmm?" the Joker thought and gnawed at his scars inside his mouth. He tasted blood and the sensation on his tongue made him snap back to attention. "I can live with that. Thee uh, protecting thing… I can deal with. However, the serving… nope not a fan of that. I don't' want to end up… having to burn him at the stake because he took a midnight dip… in the cookie jar." He gave a smirk and looked deep into her eyes.

"Fine." Said Rachel with a roll of her eyes. "Now leave. I have to pack." She said letting her arms fall from around his neck and to her sides.

"Where are you going?" asked the Joker.

"Well, the whole point of going into hiding so I don't get killed is not telling the Clown Prince where I'm going." Said Rachel.

"Fine." said the Joker. "I want you too uh remember this though. It won't be hard... for me to find you." He smiled and Rachel held her breath when he leaned down and gave her a rough peck on the lips. He pulled away from her. "In fact… this could be fun-uh." He stepped closer to her and his sent fell around her. She slowly snapped back to reality and pushed him back.

"Remember, I'm still pissed at you." said Rachel.

"Just because you could be whacked at any second? Come on now, that's no reason to be grumpy with me." he said with a small pout.

"Are you fucking serious?" she snapped.

"Perhaps." he responded making Rachel annoyed. "Calm down beautiful... Just have some fun with this okay? Don't be sooo serious." He put his hands on her shoulders and lightly squeezed. "Alright?"

"I can't when my life is at stake." she replied shaking her head.

"If you let this mind fuck you... then you wont survive this." he replied.

"So I'm suppose to play this like a game?" Rachel asked with a small glare.

"Yes." replied the Joker. "Because if you don't... and you loose your head then you'll loose your life. Trust me sweets... this is a game you don't want to loose." He ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Rachel looked up into his eyes and thought for a moment. The Joker could tell she was running his words through her mind and he sighed. "This is some amazing advice... feel special not many get my 'great' advice. My words are golden sweetheart."

"I'll keep it in mind." she replied. "You better get out of her before a giant Bat comes crashing through my window."

"Hmmm... fine." he said and slowly let her go. "Remember what I said." Rachel gave him a nod as he slowly backed towards the door. His shoes crunched on the broken glass, his eyes never left hers. His heart was beating fast in his chest and his breath was short. "Stay away from windows and strangers... It would make me frown to hear you got... killed Miss. Dawes." Rachel eyed him as he spoke and she could hear sincerity behind his voice. It made her heart melt when he gave her a smile. He spun around and looked through the peephole to make sure no one was out in the hall. When it was clear he turned one last time and gave a smile. "Well... have a in-ter-esting night doll face." He gave a laugh and slipped out the door.

Rachel stood in her spot and listened to the door click shut behind him. The room suddenly felt empty and so did her heart. She washed away all the doubts and bad intensions that the Clown Prince had filled her with. She quickly rushed towards the door and swung it open, she didn't want him to leave just yet. She quickly looked down the hall and didn't see him. She rushed down the hall and towards the stairs, but no sign of him. She gave a frown and went back to her apartment to pack. Thoughts of the Joker and what he told her just moments before ran through her mind.

Rachel was thankful that Bruce kept his questions to a minimum. He asked about the commotion in her apartment. She told him she was in a rush and being clumsy, he had no problem believing that. She gave him a smile as he led her towards the spare bedroom. Rachel made a call to Gordon as soon as she could and told him what was going on. Told him she was safe and not to worry. However, Gordon was in panic and thought something terrible had happened. He was the only one that knew where Rachel was and she wasn't to leave Bruce's penthouse till things where cleared up for her. She asked if Chance Graven was busted and Gordon only gave a heavy sigh.

Turned out the Russian Mobster was gone before the cops even got there. He had gotten word that Gordon and his men were going to act and try to take him in. When he found out he moved fast and was gone before anyone could even stop him. Rachel knew the Joker had spilled the beans to the mobster, but she didn't say anything. Gordon was upset and was afraid they lost their chance. He had a feeling that they wouldn't be seeing the mobster any time soon. Rachel ended the conversation with Gordon and with orders not to leave the penthouse. Gordon would contact her first thing in the morning, for now she was to stay put and get some sleep. However Rachel felt it would be impossible to sleep. She walked over to the window and peered through the blinds. The city was bright and filled with night life. She saw a few flashing lights of a fire truck in the distance. How was she suppose to sit here and do nothing? It was almost impossible for her to even think about. She gave a glare at the city and snapped the blinds shut.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel walked down the dark ally, her shoes splashing through the slush. The night air chilled her and burned her face as she put her hands in her pockets. She eyed her surroundings and shivered. She felt as if someone was watching her, the feeling made her hair stand on end and goose bumps rise on her skin. She shivered and walked faster through the icy alleyway. She heard foot steps all around her and she picked up her pace. She ran into a few trash cans as she heard the steps run after her. She ran around the corner and out into the empty street. The street was empty? That didn't seem right to her, Gotham was always a busy place even at night. She stopped in her tracks and looked around trying to catch a glimpse of the person or persons following her.

Her lungs stung as she took in the cold night air and her teeth chattered. The air around her was calm and silent as her eyes tore through the darkness. The street lamp above her was some source of light but it wasn't enough. Her heart pounded in her chest and tears of fright stung through her eyes. She heard someone's heavy breathing behind her and she spun around. No one was there and she prayed her mind was just playing tricks on her. She felt a light breeze blow through her hair and she turned around again. Hoping she'd see someone or something... at this moment she'd be happy to see the worst person ever.

She heard a dark laugh behind her and she quickly turned. The steam from under the streets bled around the dark figure in the distance. Her breathing became hallow as she stared at the hunched figure thirty feet away from her. The steam broke around the figure and he gave a dark laugh. Rachel's eyes cut through the haze as the figure lifted his head, and Rachel recognized the white, black and red face. The Joker stood before her with an evil smirk plastered across his face. His dark green curls hung over his eyes as he let out another haunting chuckle. Rachel usually loved his laugh, however at this moment she didn't like it one bit.

The Joker eyed her as he took a step forward. His shoes splashed through the slush and ice crunched under his heavy steps. He got closer and he moved with a creepy glide. Rachel didn't like the look in his eye as he got closer and slowly backed away from him. She wanted him to speak or say something but he just chuckled. He had a violent twitch in his neck as he snapped his head to the side every so often. Rachel didn't like the evil that glazed over his eyes and the way he moved towards her.

"What do you want?" she asked finally finding her voice. She kept backing away from him with each step he took. She got a nervous chill and she spoke again. "What's going on?" The Joker didn't respond but give a small laugh as he got closer. Rachel glanced down and noticed he held a switch blade in his right hand. Her eyes shot from the blade back up to his eyes. He ran his tongue along his lip and gave a twitch. She lightly shook her head and spoke in a shaky voice, "What are you going to do? Joker please... will you stop."

All she got was a laugh from him. A deep dark laugh that came from the back of his throat and ended in a growl. Rachel knew nothing good was going to come out of this and she turned to run. She didn't get but ten feet when she slid to a stop. In front of her was another dark figure, however this one was familiar. She recognized the man and it brought tears to her eyes instantly. "Harvey?" She asked as she took a few quick steps closer. Ignoring the Joker behind her she rushed to her former lover. "Harvey is it really you?" She gave a smile as she stopped in front of him. Harvey slowly lifted his head to look at her and the smiled faded suddenly. The whole left side of him was burned to a crisp and tears stung at her eyes. Words left her and her vocal cords were paralyzed as she stared into the crippled face in front of her. Harvey just looked at her and tilted his head to the right with a quizzical look.

"Rachel?" he asked in almost an unbelievable tone. "Oh my God, it's really you isn't it?" Rachel gave a nod as tears fell down her face. He gave a smile and reached out with his burnt hand and cupped the side of her face. "I- I thought you died." Rachel shook her head as she felt the crisp of his hand stroke her cheek. She looked into his eyes that were kind and filled with love. She slowly brought her hand up and covered his. She felt the burned flesh under her soft fingers as she leaned into his touch.

"Oh Harvey." she said with a small sob. "I missed you so much." Rachel closed her eyes and remembered Harvey before he was met with fate. The burns were gone and all was left was his perfect features.

She got lost in the moment and tied up with the man before her that she forgot about the murdering clown behind her. She felt a fist clench around her wrist and swing her around. She opened her eyes and screamed in panic as the Joker's cruel eyes looked through her. She looked at him in fright as he brought the knife up to his lips and ran his tongue along the razor edge. Rachel watched in horror as blood leaked down the blade and over his gloved fingers. He pulled the blood smeared blade away from his mouth and gave a bleeding smile. Rachel shoved him hard in disgust and fright, slipping from his grip she turned to see Harvey. He wasn't there.

She heard the Joker's laugh as she turned towards the clown again. Blood slipped from his injured mouth and down his chin. He eyed Rachel with a smile showing rows of teeth. She backed away from him as he gestured to her with the knife.

"You look... nervous my dear." he said in a dark voice. "What do you say we... put a smile on that face hmmm?"

Rachel felt her blood pressure rise as she spun around away from him. She ran as fast as she could down the dark frozen street. The Joker's laugh met her ears as she ran. She could hear the Joker's steps pound behind her as she picked up her pace. She kept running and running. It seemed like the street was miles long, it was never going to end. She'd run through the steam seeping up through the gutters and pass lamp post after lamp post. Her feet splashed in puddles and slipped on the ice as she ran. She could hear the Joker's chilling laugh behind her and tears stung at her eyes.

Then her vision became foggy and it felt like she was running in place. Confusion washed over her and she ran to her left down a dark ally. The area was pitch black but she could hear the Joker's laugh echo around her. She turned to see him but he wasn't running after her anymore. She looked all around but didn't see the scary clown anywhere. She slowed her pace and tried to catch her breath as she walked down the dark passage. The wind picked up and trash blew around her feet. She shivered and pulled her coat to her as she tried to make her way back to Bruce's penthouse.

Thoughts of Harvey and the vision of him flew through her mind. She couldn't believe it... Harvey. Just then she felt someone slam into her and she fell to the ground. She screamed in pain when she fell hard on the rocky ground. She felt two strong hands grab her and flip her over onto her back. She screamed when the Joker hovered over her. He held the knife tight in his hand as he ran the blade along her throat. She sobbed and tried to pushing him off her but he was too strong. He laughed down at her and shook his head with amusement.

"Pathetic." he laughed. "Miss. Dawes, fighting these things tend to uh... make the situation worse." He laughed as Rachel struggled under his weight.

"Get off of me!" she screamed up at him, all he did was laugh in her face. He danced the blade along her face and she screamed out for help. "Help! Someone please! Help!"

"That seems fun beautiful, let me help ya." He smiled and called out. "Help! Someone help me please!" He looked down at her and growled. "Boo hoo."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked with a tears in her eyes as the blade dug into her throat. He gripped her chin with his free hand and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Because you're stupid." he growled. "Sooo clueless... I guess you're not as smart as you let on hmmm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she cried. "What do you want?"

"I want... to play." He purred running his bloody tongue along her lips and giving a smile. "Come on sweets... play a game with me." His eyes were dark and his tone was even darker.

"I don't want to play a game with you." she said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Too late." he laughed. Rachel didn't understand what he meant by that and she was too frightened to put the pieces together. She shook under him as she started to panic, she could feel the blade cut into her throat. A single drop of blood trailed down her neck. "Don't you understand? You've been playing with me since day one... Since the first time I saw you." Rachel looked into his eyes and she tried to choke out a response.

"So that's what you've been doing?" she asked. "Playing a game?"

"Of course." he smiled.

"Can you please... stop." she asked as her voice cut out. "No more games."

"Oh believe me beautiful... riiiiiight now it's much. Too. Real." he gave a chilling laugh. He ran the knife back up her face and danced the blade along her lips. He gave a smile as his tongue shot out to wet his lips. He smiled and brought the knife up to his head. He reached the blade back behind him and scratched his scalp. Rachel watched the clown as he played with the knife. He reached in his pocket with his free hand and pulled out another knife and the blade snapped open. Rachel shivered and jumped when the Joker held a knife in each hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked in panic as his fists clenched around the knives.

"Riiiiight now..." His voice was shaky and it screeched as he popped his neck. He looked down at her and bit his cheek and smiled. "I'm doing my job." With that he took a deep breath and brought the knives up over his head. Quick as a flash he brought them down in a stabbing motion towards Rachel's body.

----------

Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs and jerked to her right. She fell off her bed and onto the floor. The wooden surface wasn't actually soft but she was thankful her nightmare was over. She was breathing heavy and sweat formed on her brow. She quickly sat up and pulled the blanket off of her, throwing it on the bed. She leaned against the mattress and brought a knee to her chest. She rested her elbow on her knee and held her face in her hand. Tears fell down her face and she tried to catch her breath. The nightmare was so real and she tried to calm down. However, the vision of Harvey and the violent Joker flashed in her head making her cry even more. She knew this wasn't an ordinary dream.... Rachel always believed that dreams and nightmares had a meaning behind them. What did this one mean? What was the message? Rachel asked herself these questions but she didn't want to know the answer.

---------------------

_So tell me what you think and please review! Reviews make me smile and I love to smile so you really should review. I know the Joker and Rachel didn't have much interaction really, but I wanted to get information out on the mobster and what not out of the way. There will be more interaction with the two in the next chapter! I've been thinking of a twisted dream that Rachel would have since I started this fic, so it managed to slip into this chapter. I had a friend read this and she asked me if the nightmare had a meaning to it that is like a clue or something. It is an important scene and it does hold a few little clues. She picked up on them so I hope you guys can too. The part when she's in her dream and the Joker's chasing her down the street… I thought of Nightmare on Elm Street. The famous scene when Freddy is chasing the girl down the dark street and he's waving his arms and what not. I thought of that when I wrote this. Also if there are any errors sorry, please let me know. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think! _**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**AthyWatson – **_Thanks for the nice comment! I take my writing seriously and it's a passion of mine. I'm happy to get such great compliments. Happy you're enjoying my story! _

**Esmeralda01 – **_Thank you for the reviews! I do enjoy writing the Joker and how he does have a little fight with himself because he feels out of place every now and then. I enjoy writing him in that position so don't worry there will be more of that in the future. I was thinking of adding in another character someone that Rachel can vent too, but I never got around to it. I do agree that Rachel would have an interesting social life, but I don't know. She did seem to always be tied up with the people at work, hints why she dated the DAs hmmm? Bruce will also make an appearance. I did put him in this chapter so no worries. It is funny that you brought up the dream idea… I have been wanting to write a dream scene for some time. You and I are on the same page here lol. You seem to have the same ideas and bring them up the moment I'm going to write them down. I doubt I'll have 40 more chapters… I'm planning on ending the story around Chapter 40 or Chapter 42 in there somewhere. So maybe ten or twenty more chapters… who knows really. A heads up on one of my next chapters, the Joker will present himself to Rachel without make up. She'll get to see him without his mask, within a few chapters if not the next one. Yes the heat between the two characters is going to rise more and more. Why not right? Lol. Thanks for the review I enjoy them! _

**Kelly – **_Thank you for the review! Writing romance scenes and situations was always something I wasn't real good at. It's an area I find hard to write lol, that's one reason why this story is PG-13 and no higher lol. The little romantic stuff I can handle it's the big stuff that 'nah I'll pass' lol. Thanks for the review! _

**Little Red Hood – **_Thank you for the link! I checked out the article and it was really interesting and helpful in some areas. I'm happy you've been keeping up with my story! _

**Kibbsu – **_I said it before and I'll say it again, I love cliffhangers! They are the cheese to my macaroni there great. I've been brain storming about what I'm going to do after I finish this story... I have a few ideas floating around._

**KGdiva – **_The pocketwatch came into play because the Joker has one in TDK and it just popped into my head when I was in math playing with my pocketwatch. I was like 'hmmm idea!' The new mobster will have a pretty big role. I guess you can figure that by reading this chapter huh. Thanks for the encouraging review! _


	31. Done Deal

_I'm alive! Just thought I'd throw that out there! I'm sooo sorry about the wait you guys, I was going to update last weekend but stupid me closed the document without saving so I had to retype this whole chapter. This chapter was hard to write and it took me forever just to get it going. I for one feel like I kinda brought the characters OUT of charter in this one... which I hope I didn't. I thank everyone for the amazing reviews and I hope I didn't loose any of my awesome readers! I know it's been like a month since I updated, and again sorry! I have a month till graduation yay! Plus golf season started sooo I have that after school *growl*. BUT I'm going to make an effort and try to update quickly like I use to. Also keep throwing out the suggestions... the one suggestion about the Joker finally showing his face to Rachel... yeah that's going to happen in the next chapter. I have ideas floating around in my noggin. So here's chapter 31!! _

FACT: I OWN THE PLOT AND THE MOBSTER CHANCE GRAVEN... Plus some of the clowns. BATMAN, THE JOKER AND RACHEL BELONG TO NOLAN AND DC COMICS.

**Chapter 31**

**Done Deal**

It had been a week since Rachel went into hiding. The snow started to melt and the sun started to shine more. She was ready for spring. This cold and snow was really starting to get to her. Every morning when Bruce would get back from his 'Bat Run' he'd go in and talk to Rachel. He told her that the Russian mobster was no where in sight and the hit on her seemed to fizz out a bit. Still she was nervous and never left the penthouse. Bruce also told her that the Joker was bringing down his chaos. Bruce figured he was up to something, planning something big so he was staying under the radar for awhile.

Rachel was thankful that the Joker was alright and Batman hadn't bashed his face in. Gordon kept in contact with Rachel and that they managed to get one of Chance Graven's men in custody. They were trying to get him to do a mutiny but so far his lips were sealed. Till they caught the mobster or the hitman, Rachel would have to stay hidden.

Being how it had been a week she was starting to get cabin fever, plus she needed to see someone other then Alfred and Bruce. Sure she loved both of them but she had to see someone besides them. The Joker was constantly in her mind and she longed to see him. He seemed to make his way into conversations that her and Bruce would have. In fact one night, Bruce really opened up and talked to Rachel about her relationship with the Joker.

"You opened a door and let him in, now he'll never leave." said Bruce one night over dinner. "He's going to act like a lost puppy till you give him a good kick and make him leave."

"Did you just say the Joker is following me around like a lost puppy?" Rachel asked giving him a look of disbelief.

"That's what I believe." replied Bruce.

"We've had this discussion before." replied Rachel. "The Joker is nothing... he's just trying to get to me because I'm the DA."

"Give it up Rachel." replied Bruce. "I've seen you with him... I'm not stupid nor blind. There was something or still is something going on between you two. It's a twisted beauty and the beast story."

"Bruce just stop." she snapped. "I'm not in the mood to be nagged at."

"I think it's what you need." replied Bruce. "You have the power to stop this... and by this I mean the Joker. All I'm going to say is, use your power wisely."

"Its hard to use a power you don't have." replied Rachel.

"Rachel, please... I know you get defensive when I bring him up." replied Bruce. "After what I've seen-"

"What have you seen?" snapped Rachel.

"I've seen you with him Rachel." said Bruce. "That night on the roof, what was that?"

"Will you let it go?" she asked.

"No." stated Bruce. "I'm not letting it go till I get the truth."

"Truth is I love... crazy guys in makeup." replied Rachel sarcastically and rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat.

"You haven't done anything with him have you?" asked Bruce before Rachel could leave the room.

"Like what?" asked Rachel turning to face him. Bruce gave her an awkward look and she shook her head, "I'll let you be the judge of that... you're only going to believe what you want anyway... My word doesn't matter." With that she left the room.

Her and Bruce have been on the outs since that conversation. She knew Bruce had good intension but he was starting to drive her over the edge. She wanted to scream and pull her hair out half the time. She continued to stare out the window at the city she loved. Gotham was amazing, all year around it was beautiful... peaceful was another story. Despite all the chaos that flooded through the city, she couldn't think of another place to call home.

Rachel had to get out of this penthouse. She had to get out and get some fresh air, her mind was starting to twist and she needed freedom. She quickly went to check on Alfred, who was making dinner. She decided to use her amazing acting skills again.

"Hey Alfred." she said walking into the kitchen.

"Hello Rachel." He said with a smile.

"Need a hand?" she asked looking around at all the pots and pans that simmered on the stove.

"Thanks but no thanks, you're a guest!" he laughed. "I think I have everything under control. Thank you for offering."

"It's no problem Alfred." she replied. "How far till dinner time?"

"Give or take... maybe another hour." he replied stirring some vegetables.

"Alright, I think I'm going to take a nap till then." she gave a tired look. "I haven't slept much."

"With all those bad dreams no wonder why Miss. Dawes." he laughed. "Would you like me to wake you?"

"I'll just set my alarm." she smiled. "I'll be down in an hour."

"Alright then." he smiled and went back to work.

Rachel made her way back to her room, but on her way she slipped into Bruce's room. She quietly made her way to his closet in search of a coat she could wear. She grabbed one of his business coats and a cap. Putting on the garments she made her way back to her room. Shutting the door she made her way down the hall and to the living room. She could hear Alfred still making dinner down the hall. She put her cell phone in her pocket and slowly opened the door. Holding her breath she stepped out into the hall and shut the door with a little click. She exhaled deeply and went to the elevator.

When the doors opened she quickly snuck out the emergency exit. Her eyes were darting left and right, trying to scope out anything out of place. She walked amongst the people that crowd the sidewalks. She kept her head down and made her way towards her neighborhood. She moved quickly and yet tried to stay hidden. She ducked in an alley to avoid a police cruiser. Pressing herself against the brick building to stay out of their sight she heard a chuckle to her left. Quickly she turned and saw the Joker with an amused look on his face. He sat on the closed dumpster, he had his knee brought up to his chest so he could use it as an arm rest. He gave a smirk as he eyed Rachel up and down.

"Hello there." he said with a chipper tone.

"What are you doing here?" she asked peering over at the smug clown.

"Stuff." he said with a grin.

"What kind of stuff." she asked giving a slight glare.

"Secret stuff." he replied giving a laugh. "What are you doing here? Hmmm... If I'm correct, you still a uh, _hit _on you."

"What's your point?" she asked taking off her hat and putting it her coat pocket.

"Well, my point-uh is that you seem to be playing life by the razors edge." he gave a laugh. "I like that."

"What's it to you?" she asked glancing over her shoulder at the street.

"Paranoid?" he asked.

"No." she said quickly facing him and stepping out of view from the street.

"Ah... not wise." he replied.

"Why's that?" she growled as he slid off the dumpster. "I see no reason for paranoia."

"Just because you're not paranoid... doesn't mean their not after you." he replied stepping closer to her. He looked her over and hovered around her a few times. "Hmmm... New trend?"

"Maybe." she smiled up at him. "How did you know I still have a hit on me?"

"Rachel... Remember who I am?" he asked smartly.

"Riiight King Of Knowing Everything." she rolled her eyes.

"That's a new one." replied the Joker.

"Fine, Clown Prince... Think you could lend a hand to poor helpless DA?" she asked.

"Hmmm." he gnawed at his scars in thought and asked, "With what-uh?"

"Getting me off the murder list." she said looking up at him, "There has to be some way you can help me."

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked crossing his arms tight over his chest.

"Why wouldn't you?" she asked, he just gave a shrug. "Please." The Joker continued to smirk down at her as she pleaded. "I'm asking you... as a friend." She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and the Joker bit at his scars.

"Hmmmm..." He eyed Rachel and shook his head. "Thee uh... puppy pout doesn't uh work on psychos." Rachel continued to look up at him. "Maybe... I can uh, pull a few strings." he respond with a wicked smile. "What's it to me?"

"Get me off the hit list and we'll talk about payment." she replied. "No tricks."

"No tricks." he smiled in agreement.

"No lies." she snapped.

"No lies." he agreed.

"No games." she replied.

"No deal." he replied.

"Joker, come on be serious." she snapped. "I don't want you to treat my life as a game anymore."

"But it's sooo much fun-uh!" he said with a little bounce in his stance. He caught Rachel's eye and rolled his. "Fiiiine." he growled. "For the time-uh being."

"Well it's better then nothing." she nodded. "Deal?" She held her hand out for him, and he slowly took it. Before she could act he pulled her roughly towards him. Chest to chest he looked down at her and gave a cruel smile.

"Deal." he growled. Rachel looked up into his eyes and saw the amusement. She wanted to smack the amusement out of him. Quickly she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away from him with a smile.

"I wasn't in the mood to wait for you to do it." she smirked. The Joker growled down at her, unsure of how to act. She looked up at him with a proud smile upon her lips. "So when will I find out I'm off the list?" She clapped her hands together.

"Where can I fiiind you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nice try." She thought for a moment, where could she go? Where could she gain access at late hours? "How about my office?"

"Ha ha ha ho ho uh ha!" he said loudly in a mocking tone. "I'm not-uh setting foot in that building." He thought for a moment and gave a grin. "Here." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "I have some business I'm attending to tomorrow night-uh." He handed her an address. "That's where I'll be..."

"But-." She started but the Joker cut her off.

"But what?" He growled. "If you want your in-for-mation... You'll come and get it." He gave a grin. "I'm no delivery boy."

"You can really pull this off in 24 hours?" she asked.

"Beautiful I can pull this off in fifteen minutes." he smiled. "I just have work over load at thee moment-uh."

Rachel bit her lip in thought, she wasn't sure she liked the fact she had to go find him. Her life was in danger and she worried a bullet might find her. She glanced down at the address, her eyes went wide and she looked up at him.

"This is Wayne Enterprises." she stated with a shocked tone.

"Yeah." he replied without any emotion.

"What business do you have there?" she demanded. "What are you going to do?"

"If you want to fiiiind out... you'll have to, show up-uh." he smirked. Rachel continued to gap up at him and he smiled putting an arm around her shoulders he slowly walked her down the alley. "You're sooo silly." He hummed. "Silly and you worry too much-uh."

"I'm just curious." she replied.

"Ah, well if you're that curious... you'll come and fiiind out." he stopped walking and turned towards her.

Rachel wasn't paying attention to him, she was too busy trying to figure out what he could be doing at Wayne Enterprises. Explosion? She hoped he wasn't going to blow the building sky high. Wayne Enterprises was the heart of Gotham. Damaging the building would cripple the city. She could feel his eyes burn down on her and she didn't want to meet his stare. She concentrated on his chest, examining the colors of his tie.

"I'm sensing an issue." he spoke calmly as he waited for a response which he never got. "Miss. Dawes?"

Rachel continued to focus on his tie, her mind started to wonder. Her vision was getting blurry and her heart rate doubled. Then she saw everything... The dark street, the Joker trying to kill her and Harvey... Her precious Harvey.

_"Get off of me!" she screamed up at him, all he did was laugh in her face. He danced the blade along her face and she screamed out for help. "Help! Someone please! Help!" _

The vision was clear as day and it made her hair stand on end. Her heart beat faster and faster she feared it was going to burst through her chest. Her nightmare was haunting her not only at night but also during the day.

_"Why are you doing this?" she asked with a tears in her eyes as the blade dug into her throat. He gripped her chin with his free hand and pressed his forehead to hers._

_"Because you're stupid." he growled. "Sooo clueless... I guess you're not as smart as you let on hmmm?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about!" she cried. "What do you want?" _

_"I want... to play." He purred running his bloody tongue along her lips and giving a smile. "Come on sweets... play a game with me." His eyes were dark and his tone was even darker._

Rachel shook her head and shoved the Joker hard in the chest. "NO!" she screamed. The clown stumbled back a few steps and looked at her with a confused look. "Stay away from me!"

"What-?" he started but Rachel's cry cut him off.

"Stop!" she said loudly as he took a step closer.

The Joker looked around and motioned for her to be quiet. "Will you... shut up!" he hissed.

"HELP!" she screamed as she turned and ran. "HELP!"

The Joker swore under his breath as he took off after her. He ran up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He placed his hand over her mouth and dragged her behind the wall out of view. Rachel fought with him, she brought her hands up trying to pry his hand away from her mouth. She kicked back and tried to kick him in the shin.

"Stop it!" he growled.

Rachel backed up and slammed the Joker into the wall behind them. She stomped on his foot and brought her head back violently. Her skull caught him in the jaw, making his teeth click together. He still kept a firm grip on her. He spun her around and slammed her against the wall, pressing his hand hard over her mouth. He pinned her body with his and glared at her.

"Stop." he hissed. "Just stop!" Rachel finally calmed down as she saw the evil look in his eye. "I'm going to remove my hand, and if you so much as attempt to scream I'm going to rip your jaw out of your head!" he growled and slowly removed his hand. Rachel kept her lips sealed and he raised a brow. "Are you high?"

"NO! I... I-uh." Rachel tried to find the words to explain what had happened. She herself wasn't even sure what happened. She remembered her dream. That crazy nightmare that flashed before her eyes. She brought her hands up to her face and spoke in them. "I don't know. I... I can't explain."

The Joker eyed her and shook his head, "You're crazier then I am Miss. Dawes." he smirked, letting her go.

"I'm sorry." she said looked up at him. "It's a long story..."

"Ah well... I don't have the time-uh to hear your tongue twisting tale." he replied running his tongue along his bottom lip. "I'm a busy man ya know."

Rachel noticed how the sun was by now almost set. Casting shadows all over the city, she had to of be gone over an hour. She quickly brushed past him. "I have to go."

"Ah, don't tell me you're going to turn into a onion or something?" he asked turing to see her bolt away.

"No... I just have to run." she replied as she turned and jogged up to him. "Tomorrow night?"

"That's the deal cupcake." he grinned.

"Deal." she smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. She let her lips linger on his for a moment before pulling back. "I really have to go."

"Of course." he replied with a grin and watched her jog away from him. He rubbed his chin as she disappeared around the corner. "Crazy." he turned on his heels and walked down the dark alley. He ran his tongue along his lip as he pulled out his cell phone. He pressed a button and put it to his ear. He listened to the other line ring about ten times before someone answered.

"This better be good clown." came a heavy Russian accent on the other end.

"Ah... believe me... it's beyond goooood." laughed the Joker.

---

Rachel managed to slip into the penthouse without being noticed. Bruce wasn't even home yet, so she quietly made her way to his room. She put his belongings back and walked out the door.

"Miss. Dawes." said Alfred's voice loudly to her right. She jumped with a start and put a hand over her chest.

"Alfred." she said breathlessly. "You scared me."

"You scared me Miss." he said walking up to her. "I went in to get you but you weren't there."

"I'm sorry Alfred, I couldn't sleep in my room so I went into Bruce's." she said with an innocent smile.

"Oh... I must've missed you then." he smiled. "Dinner has been ready for fifteen minutes, I kept it warm for you."

"Thank you." she smiled and took his arm as they went into the dinning area.

Bruce didn't get in till late, Rachel guessed he was double checking the city's crime rate. She heard his heavy steps down the hall and she rolled over to glance out the window. She could see Wayne Enterprises in the distance. She couldn't help but worry about the Joker and what he was going to pull tomorrow night. If he was going to do something foolish and demolish Bruce's palace... she would try to stop him. Rachel rolled over and closed her eyes... What happened to her today? That nightmare has been haunting her for days now. It was starting to scare her. How she acted today with the Joker not only made him angry but it made her heartbreak. The look on his face when she shoved him back was enough to make tears in her eyes.

Rachel cleared her head of everything crazy and bad. She had to get some sleep and prepare herself for tomorrow night. What ever was going to be thrown at her she had to be ready. She had to figure out a plan how to get out of the penthouse with out Alfred or Bruce knowing. She'd figure it all out in the morning, for right now she needed her rest.

The next night Rachel sat quietly in the dinning room pretending to read a book she took from Bruce's bookcase. She watched Alfred clean the kitchen as she pondered what her plan was. She figured she'd wait till Alfred went to bed or was sleepy enough not to notice the slightest things. She glanced down at her watch, it was now 10:30pm. She drummed her fingernails on the table top and let her eyes wonder over the words.

"Oliver Twist." said Alfred appearing in front of her.

"Huh?" Rachel looked up at him and he smiled pointing to the book. "Oh yes, it's a classic."

"It's a very good read... you have good taste Rachel." he smiled.

"When do you think Bruce will be in?" asked Rachel closing the book and setting it down in front of her.

"Hard to tell... usually dusk." smiled Alfred. "Though who knows... I don't think Batman will be making an appearance tonight anyways. So Master Bruce might be in sooner... he does have an important meeting in the morning."

"He sure stays busy." smiled Rachel.

"That he does Miss. That he does." he smiled. "He's been working over time trying to figure out who Graven has hired as a hitman. Plus find the Russian's where abouts as well."

"Being Gotham's prince and Dark Knight must be tough work." replied Rachel with a grin.

"More then you could imagine." smiled Alfred, he cleared his throat. "Well I'm off to bed Miss. Dawes... If you need anything let me know."

"Will do." she smiled.

"Nighty night." said Alfred as he turned to head towards his room.

Rachel watched him leave the room and she picked up the book. She read a page and listened closely to the movements through out the penthouse. It was all silent. Yet she waited a good fifteen minutes before she got up and moved around. She made her way slowly and silently down the hall towards her room. Shutting the door softly behind her she made her way to her closet. She put her coat on and walked over to the window. She peered over the busy streets and Gotham's night life towards Wayne Enterprises. Everything seemed to be in order, nothing looked out of the ordinary. She stayed in her room for almost an hour, just to make sure Alfred was fast asleep before she decided to exit.

Rachel moved quick across the ten block radius that was between her and Wayne Enterprises. She managed not to drag attention towards herself. Though she was scared, walking through the streets of Gotham at night was nerve racking. When she made it to the building she went up the front steps and pulled on the door. It was locked. Rachel growled to herself and peered through the glass windows. All was silent and still, not a person in sight. She turned and went towards the back of the building, trying all the doors she came across. They were all locked. She looked up and got dizzy at the sight of how tall the building was. She shook her head and made her way into the parking garage. She passed a few corporate cars as she made her way towards the side door.

"What are you doing!" boomed a voice quickly to her right, making her jump and scream in fright. She turned quickly to see a man in a blue suiet and a clown mask covering his face. He laughed at Rachel's expression. "Oh you should've seen the look on your face... priceless!" He smacked his knee with on hand while his other held a TMP, a fully-automatic machine pistol. Rachel eyed the laughing clown and the gun. "BOO!" he jumped at her making her stumbled back in fright. "I'm just playin' with ya." he laughed. "I wouldn't' waste a bullet on you. I'm your escort service." he gave a bow and quickly reached forward grabbing Rachel by the arm and pulling her through the door. "The big bad wolf is waiting for you."

Rachel was scared to death as the clown continued to drag her down the silent halls of the building. She didn't fight him or even spoke for that matter. After an awkward ride in the elevator and watching him play with the patches of fake blue and yellow hair on top of his mask she figured he was off his rocker. They rode to the top floor and the clown shoved Rachel through the roof access door. The cool night air hit Rachel like a thousend hot knives. Her breath caught and her skin stung at the chill. The clown kept a tight grip on her arm and swung her every which way.

"Hey! How about loosening the grip Bozo." growled Rachel.

"How about shutting that trap of yours." growled the clown holding his gun up like he was going to hit her with it. Rachel flenched and jumped back from the weapon. The clown gave a laugh and dropped the gun to his side. "I wouldn't hurt you! You're presious cargo!" he laughed and drug her along with him. Rachel was loosing feeling in her fingers and a cool breeze swept through her. Her teeth chattered and her steps echoed on the cool cement ground. The clown whisteled to himself as Rachel glanced out at the city. "Special delvery." said the clown shoving Rachel forward.

"Ah... I was starting to worry about you cupcake." hummed the Joker stepping forward towards the two. "It's niiiice of you to uh... join us."

"Well I'm here." she said rubbing her arm and looking up at the smug clown. "Did you hold up your end of the deal?"

"I've told you... once... twice... perhaps many times that I'm a man of my word." he smiled. "You are off thee hit list."

"Prove it." she demanded.

"How?" asked the Joker with a raised brow.

"You're smart... think of something." she replied in a stern tone crossing her arms. Chuckles, the clown that escorted Rachel was still standing behind her. He gave a snort of laughter but the Joker gave him a dark look making him stop suddenly. He cleared his throat and looked away from his boss's dead stare. "Well?"

"Let me ask you this... would I lie to you?" asked the Joker

"I don't know... would you?" she asked with a raised brow.

"I'm hurt Miss. Dawes, we made a deal. Remember I vow not to play your life as a game, I intend to keep my promise." he ran his tongue along his lips. "If you want to believe me great! If not-uh fiiine have it your way, but I want you to remember... I'm an honest man." With that he turned and walked away, he stopped next to a clown and whispered, "On a scale of one to ten... how uh, guilty does she look?"

"Uh... about a eight maybe a nine." replied the clown.

"Gooood." he smiled and carried on.

"Wait." said Rachel rushing forward and grabbing his arm. The Joker slowly turned and looked down at her. "I'm sorry... I'm just on the edge of everything. The whole 'people trying to kill me' thing is just... it's got me at the end of my rope."

"Ah." said the Joker.

"Yeah... I do trust you so thanks for getting me off the list." she spoke giving him a small smile.

The Joker gave her a big smile, "That's more like it sweets!" he grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a rough peck on the lips. "Now, lets talk about my uh... payment?" He rubbed his hands together and licked his lips with a grin.

"Uh, first you tell me what you're doing here?" she asked side tracking him from his question. The smile left his face and he had a look of thought. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Ah well, y'see it's a long story..." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "This just happens to be one of thee most important and powerful buildings in this city. The fact-uh that I haven't even done anything to this place seems a bit... odd." he laughed and led her to a group of clowns that were busy working away at something. "So I thought... might as well do something in-ter-esting and new!" He gave a laugh. "I'm thinking something with a bang!"

Rachel glanced over one of the clown's shoulders and noticed they were hooking up a bomb. A bunch of C4 was hooked together with wires and the clowns worked away. Rachel quickly looked up at the Joker who smiled.

"You're going to blow this place up?" she asked with a sick taste in her mouth.

"Ah... that be the plan-uh... I have enough C4 to rip the top thirty floors off this place... just to watch it all crash down on it self... I think it sends a message." he laughed and walked to the ledge over looking the city. "Ah all those fools... have no clue what is going on just over their heads."

"You can't blow up Wayne Enterprises." said Rachel. "It's the heart of the city!"

"Which is why I plan on blowing it up!" he chuckled.

"The city will fall." she said. "You can't... I can't let you do this."

"Why not?" he asked raising a brow.

"I'm the DA!" she said loudly.

"I know isn't it great!" he laughed loudly grabbing his side. "Oh it makes it that much more in-ter-esting."

"This is bad... I can't let you do this." she said shaking her head. "You cannot blow up this building. If I have to stop you myself I will."

The Joker eyed her for a moment and pointed at her, "Ah... I see what's going on here. Bruce Wayne... this is his castle and you want to defend it because of him. Awe how sweet, Rachel is going to risk everything for her prince charming." he rolled his eyes. "Figured... pretty boys like him always get the girl." he mumbled.

"That is not why I'm going against you!" she snapped then pointed at the city. "Look at this city. If you destroy this building, you're going to bring down something man worked so hard to create!"

"Well man is just going to have to rebuild from scratch." he laughed. "I'm not-uh, changing my mind."

"Why are you so difficult?" she growled up at him throwing her hands in the air, he leaned back to avoid any contact. "Can't you just listen? One time is all I'm asking for!." The Joker eyed her for a moment and blinked a few times.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"No I'm not." she hissed up at him.

"Well I am." he turned towards his thugs. "Hurry up! I wanna blow this place sky high before the mutated rodent gets here." he turned back to Rachel. "I'm sorry... well actually I'm not-uh but ya know... You're not going to change my mind, sooo uh you're just gonna have to deal with the fact your little boy toy... is going to be out of a job."

"He's not my boy toy." she shook her head.

"Riiiiight... and I'm not insane." he laughed.

"Look, all I'm saying is listen to me. Please. That's all I want is for you to open your eyes and stop this. This one act." The Joker just shook his head. "Fine... if you're not going to do it for those people then do it for me. I'm making a request, don't blow up this building." The Joker just eyed her, "Please... do it for me."

"Argh! You make me want to strangle things!" he said loudly with a glare. "Why do you care so much? Why are you sooo interested in my doings?" he asked with a soft look in his eye.

"Because..." she said shaking her head. "I just do."

"Why?" he growled, waiting for her response which he never got. "What ever it is... it better be a good reason because it's toying with my mind.... You are toying with my mind."

"I can't explain okay?" she asked with a hurt look in her eyes.

"Well ya better try... here, pretend were in court and you have to give me reasons to WHY you're sending me to the chair." he growled. Rachel stood in silence and the Joker was growing impatient waiting for her to answer. "Uh oh she's not talking! Someone pull her string and make her speak!"

"Because I worry about you okay!" she finally cracked and yelled at him. "I'm worried..."

"One is suppose to worry about those they love and care about... not the ones they despise." he replied.

"How do you know I don't?" she asked.

"What despise me?." he replied.

"No." she snapped at him, giving him a glare.

The Joker looked down at her and ran a few thoughts through his head. He could see the sorrow fill her eyes and the mix emotion flood through her face. He bit at his scars for a second or two, trying to think of something witty to say. Nothing came to mind for once...

"What about Batman?" he asked.

"Batman... the Dark Knight doubts me." she replied. "Because of you... and our little moments we tend to have Batman probably feels I'm untrustworthy."

"Why?" asked the Joker.

"Ever since he caught you and I in a lip lock a few months back... he has it in his mind that you and I have a thing going." she replied.

"We do." he said giving a grin.

"No... he thinks you... and I." she gestured to him then her and couldn't find the words to finish her sentence but the Joker figured it out.

"Did the horizontal hustle huh?" he laughed.

"Yes." replied Rachel.

"HA! That's rich!" laughed the Joker.

"It's not funny it's serious." snapped Rachel hitting the laughing clown in the arm.

"Are you kidding? It's beyond funny! Think about it, the District Attorney is jumping the crazy clown's bones... priceless!" he laughed grabbing his stomach. "Oh its sooo funny." He paused for a moment and looked at Rachel.

"Are you-." she stopped once he bursted into laughter again. She crossed her arms and watched the clown before her laugh till tears filled his eyes. He paused again and she went to speak, but he cut her off yet again with another fit of laughter. She ground her teeth together waiting for him to stop...

"Oh... that hurts." he said with tears on his face grabbing his sides. He finally stopped and Rachel quickly spoke before he could start laughing again.

"Are you done?" she asked.

"For now." he replied standing tall and catching his breath.

"It's not Batman's fault that he's jumping to conclusions... he has every right to suspect." she replied. "Look how often we tend to 'bump' into each other... engage in a lip lock or two. God only knows who else has seen us."

"Rachel, you're letting your little head spin with all this... craziness." replied the Joker running his tongue along his lip.

"I'm just paranoid." replied Rachel. "I just got off the suspect number one list... I don't want to be on it again."

"Then why do you spend time-uh with me?" he asked with a raised brow. Rachel didn't respond and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Fiiine, next time I see Batboy I'll let him know that.... you and I aren't uh... making the city shake-uh." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Our relationship is a professional one between DA and wanted criminal." Rachel gave a laugh and shook her head.

"What kind of relationship do we have?" asked Rachel smiling up at him.

"A twisted one... one that no one else can ever understand." he grinned back at her. "One where the other is brainwashed by the charm of thee other."

"You're brainwashed?." she asked and he gave her an amused look, rolling his eyes. "I'm not brainwashed."

"Ya sure?" he asked with a raised brow. "Seems to me there has to be something else there... something other then thee opposites attract-uh theme."

Rachel thought for a moment and bit her lip looking down at the ground for a moment. She took his gloved hands in hers and held them for a moment trying to think of a response. She could hear him exhale deeply, and a soft wind blew around her. She finally looked up at him and gave an innocent look. Running her hands up his chest she gave him a smile.

"I suppose thee whole love at first sight quote is going to make you gag?" she asked.

"Love at first sight? Sweets if that's what this is then you should've looked twice." he laughed. "Besides... I know that's not true... It was noooo love-uh at first sight-uh." He clicked his tongue.

"You're right... I guess it's a mystery." she replied patting his chest. "I don't understand it myself... were not right for each other." she shook her head.

"Hmmm..." the Joker thought for a moment and looked her in the eye. "Don't say were not-uh right for each other.... thee way I see it... is were not-uh right for anyone else." Rachel looked at him with wide eyes and tilted her head. "Then again... I think I need medication so I wouldn't take anything I just said ser-ious-ly."

Rachel gave a grin and a nod, she wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest. The Joker shrugged and slung his arms around her waist... he glanced over at his thugs who gave him a thumbs up on the bomb being ready. He gave a smile and let his eyes wonder down to Rachel.

"I'm still blowing this place up." he replied and she pulled away from him. "Sorry sweets... ya didn't change this clown's mind-uh."

"Of course not." she growled pushing away from him. "I knew I was going on a limb with the whole, hoping you'd listen to me."

"Nothing wrong with dreaming." he smiled and gestured for the clown to throw him the detonator.

"I'm tired of dreaming... I want some reality." she growled.

"Look around my dear... this is your reality." he laughed and pushed a few buttons on the remote. He glanced over at her and was met with a death glare that sent chills down his spine. "Grumpy?" He asked her.

"What?" asked Grumpy a few feet from him.

"Not you!" growled the Joker to the clueless clown.

"Of course I'm mad why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "You're like a little kid... you never listen."

"Ouch." replied the Joker. "You know what... you need to smile more. Stop with all the anger .... laugh a little." Rachel didn't respond but continued to shoot daggers at him. "How about a joke hmmm?" he asked looking over at her with an innocent look on his face waiting for her to respond. He blinked a few times then mimicked her voice, "Yes! I'd love to hear a joke!" He cleared his throat and returned to his normal voice. "Great! Y'see there's these muffins... and their in the oven. The one muffin... starts to get warm and he turns to thee muffin next to him and says 'Man it's hot in here.' .... The muffin quickly turns to the other and gives him a look of fright and says 'Holy shit a talking muffin!!'" The Joker laughed at his joke and pushed a few more buttons on the remote, a green light came on. He glanced over at Rachel who wasn't laughing and raised a brow, "Wasn't that funny?"

"Hilarious." she replied smartly.

"I thought-uh it was funny." he growled and turned to his thugs. "Wasn't that funny?!"

"Yes sir." replied Chuckles jumping to his feet. "Muffins make me laugh."

"Good one boss." replied another clown.

"Yeah..." mumbled the Joker turning to Rachel. "I thought it was funny to." Rachel eyed the Joker and her eyes went to the detonator. For a moment she was thinking about running up and grabbing it from him. He must've sensed her interest because he laughed, "Want it?" he asked holding it up. "Come and get it."

"Why don't you just give me it?" she snapped walking up to him.

"There's no amusement in that." he replied.

"Of course not." she glared and reached for the remote but he pulled it back out of her reach. "Stop." she reached for it again, but he held it up above his head where she couldn't reach.

"Jump for it." he laughed still holding it above his head.

Rachel growled and punched him in the gut, his breath caught and he grabbed his belly. Rachel went for the detonator but the Joker pulled out of her reach quickly. Rachel tried to grab for it again but the Joker put his hand on her forehead and pushed her back. Rachel smacked his hand away and tried to grab for it again. Before either one of them could react there was a commotion to their right. They froze and looked over to see a dark figure fighting off a dozen clowns. Rachel quickly got nervous and panic washed over her, and the Joker growled.

"Every time!" he growled. "Stupid bat!!"

Batman fought off clown after clown. Dodging both fists, clubs and even a bullet or two. He shot his wire bat net at a clown, who got wrapped up in it and fell to the ground. "What the hell! This isn't Spiderman!" yelled Chuckles trying to get free from the net. Batman jumped over the clown and rushed towards Rachel and the Joker who were still in a fighting pose.

"I know it looks like were fighting... but really were having sex." replied the Joker smartly pulling Rachel close to him.

"Knock it off." she growled elbowing him in the side and pushing away from him. She went to say something but Batman cut her off with an angry growl.

"What are you doing here?" he growled giving her the death glare. "You're suppose to be in protection... in hiding. What is your purpose here?"

"It's a long story." she replied.

"Kids." replied the Joker shaking his head.

"I'm older then you." she snapped, and the smirk fell from the Joker's face.

"Get out of here." Batman growled to Rachel.

"She can't." said the Joker grabbing Rachel by the wrist and pulling her closer to him. "We made a deal... She owes me." he looked down at her and licked his lips then glanced back up at Batman. "You can have her when I'm done-uh."

"Let her go." growled Batman. "I doubt she owes anything to a freak dressed as a clown."

"Coming from the guy who dresses like an over sized rodent." growled the Joker, Batman took a threatening step towards him.

"AH! You forget... I hold everyone's lives here... in my hand-uh." he replied holding up the detonator.

"Give me the detonator." growled Batman.

"Uh... no." replied the Joker wrapping an arm around Rachel's neck and pulling her closer to him. He started to back away from Batman and go around towards the door. A few of his clowns got to their feet and stood behind him keeping an eye on the Batman.

"Let her go." demanded Batman.

"No." replied the Joker. "In about, five minutes this place is going to be blown sky high-uh... unless...." The Joker raised a brow. "Take off your mask." Batman eyed the Joker then Rachel. "I don't have a lot of time-uh... Take off... the... mask."

"Don't." said Rachel. "It's a trick, he's still going to blow this place up even if you do show your face."

"Problem solver.." replied the Joker glaring down at Rachel.

"Giving into you... means giving into everything you work so hard to push on this city." stated Batman taking a step closer. "I refuse to let you win... exposing me isn't going to come easy Joker."

"Of course not... I don't pick easy tasks." replied the Joker.

"Batman isn't going to fall for some little trick that a clown is pulling." snapped Rachel.

"Name calling... very childish." said the Joker, Rachel turned and looked up at him.

"Did you just call me a child?" she asked.

"Grow up." snapped the Joker.

"Shut up!" roared Batman. "You're not going to win this Joker... give me the detonator."

"You'll have to pry it from my cold... dead... hand." growled the Joker with a glare. Batman took a step forward and the Joker stood tall waiting for a fist to connect with his jaw.

"Stop!" said Rachel, still standing between the two. "This is crazy... can't we have some justice here?" she looked up at the Joker. "Please."

"Why because it's a act of harmony?" he asked rolling his eyes. "I've heard you little justice speech... If I have to hear it again I'm going to push this button and save everyone else here thee, lovely privilege of hearing it."

"Don't talk to her that way." snapped Batman.

"Why... were past every _other _stage in our relationship." he gave a wink. "Might as well push thee rude stage." Batman acted as if he was going to hit him and Rachel quickly put her hands up on Batman's chest to stop him. "Calm down Bat boy! Rachel hasn't let her panty hamster out of it's wheel yet."

"I want you to let Rachel go... you and I stay here. Talk this through, man to man." said Batman. The Joker gave him a side glance, a look of thought on his face. "All I ask... is you let Rachel leave. You can keep your clowns..."

"Perhaps... I can uh, go along with that." replied the Joker.

"No." said Rachel standing her ground. "I'm through running away from everything... I'm not going anywhere. I was here first."

"Actually I was." replied the Joker.

"Every little discussion or fight... I'm taking part of. I'm the District Attorney of this city now, I have every right to be here." she snapped.

"Rachel-." started Batman but she cut him off.

"No. I'm done getting told to leave and but out because I'm a woman or people are worried. I'm willing to take risks, it's where I stand." she stood strong with her words.

"You don't want to do this... you don't want to be here. Leave the clown's side for once!" growled Batman.

"Has anyone ever told you that you may have a speech impediment?" asked the Joker. Rachel's eyes went wide when she saw the look of hate in Batman's eyes. "And maybe that's thee uh, source of all your anger."

Batman's fists cracked at his sides as the Joker started making gargling noises and clearing his throat. He leaned over Rachel's shoulder and growled. Before either one of them could react Batman swung his fist. His knuckles connected with the Joker's face making him stumble back. Rachel quickly pushed on Batman's chest to keep him at bay. The Joker grabbed his bloody mouth, and glared at Batman.

"If you can't admit that you have a problem you're never gonna get any help for it!" yelled the Joker holding his jaw.

"Will you stop!" yelled Rachel turning to the Joker.

Before she could react she was shoved violent forward into the Joker. The Joker caught her with his free hand and stumbled back into one of his clowns who caught him before he fell. Batman jumped forward and grabbed the detonator from the Joker's hand and pulled Rachel back quickly. The Joker got his stance back and held a glare in his eye.

"Very good trick Batsy... pushing a woman into a murder to get what you want." he clicked his tongue. "Sour... here's my trick... I can make people fire bullets. Shoot him!"

The two clowns at his side opened fired on Batman. Batman quickly grabbed Rachel and leaned back off the building, and dropped. Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs and wrapped her arms around his waist. The cold night air swept around her and she shut her eyes as tight as she could. He shot his grapple gun, catching a window ledge. They stopped just five feet from the sidewalk, and Rachel was for sure her heart stopped. Their feet met the ground and he pushed the detonator in Rachel's hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked in panic.

"I have a clown I need to deal with." he pressed the button on the gun and he shot up towards the roof.

Rachel was in panic and put the remote in her pocket before running around the building to the front doors. She tried opening the doors again but they were still locked. She rolled her eyes and looked around for something heavy. She ran over to the alley and looked for a rock or pipe. She found a good sized rock and ran back to the door, throwing the rock through the glass. The glass showered around her as she stepped through the broken door she ignored the alarm that sounded around her. She ran down the empty hall, her shoes echoing on the tile. She could faintly hear gun shots coming from above. Running into the elevator she hit the top floor button. She stood in silence and waited for the long ride to get over, the whole time she worried about Bruce and the Joker. Her eyes shot up to the floor numbers, the light to floor 32 flashed and the elevator stopped. A sick feeling washed over her when the doors opened and she was met with an empty hall. She slowly looked up and down the hall waiting for someone to show their face, or jump out and scare her.

She stepped out into the hall and look to her right, she thought she heard something. Chills ran down her spine and she jumped when she could hear a gun shot above her. Her heart was beating fast, then it practically jumped out of her chest when she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her in the elevator roughly. She screamed out of fright and was thrown into the wall violently before the elevator doors closed and started to go down. She looked up and met the Joker who held a scowl on his face and a shot gun in his hand. He quickly looked down at her and threw his gun on the ground, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You called him didn't you?" he growled.

"No I didn't." she replied. "Why would I-."

"I don't know because you're the DA and you have a job to do." he growled. "You've only made that statement twenty times."

"I swear to you I didn't call him." she shouted up at him when he shook her violently.

The Joker gave her a glare and pushed her away from him running a hand through his hair, he leaned back against the wall. He slowly slid to the floor next to the gun with a glare still in his eye. He looked forward at the closed doors bringing his knee to his chest and let his arms lay limply in his lap. Rachel watched him for a few moments before she finally spoke.

"I didn't call him." she said softly.

"I know you didn't.... when things go wrong it's perfectly normal too blame someone else." he replied deeply resting his elbow on his knee and cupping his chin in his gloved hand.

Rachel let her eyes scan his depressed form and she felt a tug at her heart. He looked as if he just got in a scuffle, his hair was messed up more then normal, his tie was crooked, his hand twitched at his side, his make up was worn off in patches across his face. Rachel sank down to the ground next to him and gave a sigh. She didn't say anything but remained at his side, letting him know that she was there for him if he needed her. They continued to sit in silence and waited for the elevator to stop. The Joker remained still, only his deep breathing and occasional growl echoed around them. Rachel bit at her lip and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the detonator, cool steel and plastic was heavy in her hand. The green light shined up at her, and a few switches and red and black buttons were lined along the top. The detonation button was at the side, shielded off by a little plastic cover. Rachel took a deep breath and took the Joker's hand... giving a final thought she put the detonator into his gloved hand.

The Joker sat still for a moment then looked down at the remote then quickly up at her face. He raised a brow, with a look of confusion washed over his face. He cleared his throat and examined the device, checking for damage and any other little nicks that might be there. Rachel didn't know what she was trying to achieve by giving the killer clown the weapon of total destruction. At this point she was just confused by her actions as he was. She watched a slight smile fall across the Joker's lips then it faded slightly. He lifted the plastic cover and held his thumb on the detonation button. Rachel's heart pounded violently against her chest and her stomach ached.

"Bad idea beautiful." he said softly before pressing the button.

Rachel looked at him in shock then quickly shut her eyes, waiting for the explosion to be heard. Waited for the building to come crashing down on them, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes again and the Joker pressed the button again. Nothing happened. He growled and hit the side of the remote, pressing the button over and over. Every time he'd press the button Rachel wanted to gag out of fear and disgust from his determination to kill them both. He pounded the remote down on the ground and hit the button again.

"Will you stop!" she said loudly reaching for his hand. "It's not going to work."

"Sweets... I've had malfunctions with these things before." he replied, hitting the detonator over and over again.

"I love how much effort you're putting in to kill us both." she growled at him but he didn't respond nor stop. "You're a jerk."

"I think thee proper term is, suicide bomber." he replied. "I have to finish my job."

"You'd kill yourself and me just to finish a job?" she asked with a look of hate and disgust.

"Sweets... I'd kill you for a Klondike Bar." he growled.

Rachel glared at him and was about to smack him but he threw the remote and it broke against the elevator doors. Bits of plastic and buttons shot across the small space. The Joker slammed his fists on the ground and put his hands over his face, giving a growl. Rachel leaned back away from him with wide eyes, she's never seen him act that way before. He acted like a little kid who didn't get the bike they wanted for Christmas. Before she could react he jumped to his feet and grabbed his gun. Rachel jumped when he quickly shot the ceiling, plaster showered down on them and Rachel screamed when he shot again and again.

"What are you doing!?" she screamed up at him, with her hands over her ears.

The Joker paused and froze in his stance like he was listening for something. Rachel's eyes shot up when there was a bang on the ceiling. The Joker shot the gun again, sparks flew and showered over them. The lights in the elevator flickered and everything when dark except the red emergency light. She could hear Batman above them moving around before the Joker shot his gun one more time. She was thankful when the door finally opened and the Joker drug her out. Before she could react the Joker threw her down behind the desk.

"Throw me one more time clown boy and you'll see what happens to you." she growled and hit him hard in the chest. He put a finger to her lips making her stop her little rant. She gave him a confused look then noticed the red and blue lights that flashed against the walls around them. He removed his hand, "Sorry." she whispered. "So what's your big plan now?"

"I was thinking about... running out there..." He spoke as he reloaded his shot gun. "Open fire and see how many bullets I can stop." he smiled at her and started to get up.

"Stop." she said quickly and pulled him down next to her. "Not funny."

"It wasn't a joke." he replied. Rachel shot him a glare and he thought for a moment and gave her a grin. "Beautiful... you worry too much... Sometimes I just have to take advantage of it." he leaned in and gave her a kiss. Rachel got lost in the moment and gripped the front of his shirt in her fist. He pulled away and gave a chuckle. "Keep every thought... that is going through you're mind and hold onto it. Remember... shhhh."he put a finger to his lips and slowly crawled away from her till he was out of view from the front windows and he bolted down the back hall. Rachel watched him and could hear his steps and chain clink in the distance. Rachel remained in her spot and heard a few cops enter the building and one happened to spot her.

"Miss. Dawes? Are you okay?" he asked rushing over to her. Rachel didn't say anything as he pulled her to her feet and walked out of the building with her.

---

"What were you thinking?" yelled Bruce throwing his mask down on his desk. Rachel looked up at him with a look of mixed emotion. She was trying to talk to Bruce, they had both managed to make it back to the penthouse before day break. Bruce had blown his top and was furious with Rachel. "What were you thinking? You could've been killed!"

"Will you let me speak?" she asked.

"When I'm done." he snapped at her. "You could've been killed! Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Maybe I do." she snapped back.

"Rachel, what you did tonight was unprofessional and stupid." he continued.

"Don't talk to me about unprofessional." she rolled her eyes. "At least I work for the police and don't run around like a lunatic." Bruce glared at her and she quickly spoke before he could start yelling again. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did... but if I let you in on what was going on you wouldn't let me go."

"Damn right I wouldn't." he replied. "I don't even want to know what was going on or what little deal you two had."

Rachel couldn't stand his anger anymore and turned around. Alfred was standing in the doorway and she brushed past him and down the hall. "Master Wayne, maybe you should let het explain. I mean has Rachel done anything that didn't serve a great purpose?" Bruce walked around his desk and down the hall to Rachel's room, to find her packing her stuff.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't have a hit on me anymore I don't have to stay here." she snapped filling up her suitcase with her belongings. "Even if I did have a hit on me, I still wouldn't be here."

"Rachel please, you can't trust him." he replied walking over to her. "You can't believe anything he says! The Joker isn't one you can trust."

"He hasn't given me much of a reason not to trust him." she replied snapping the suitcase shut. She put on her coat and grabbed her bag. "I called cab... I'm going back home." she shoved past him and down the hall. She headed for the front door with Bruce right behind her. He grabbed her by the arm and made her stop.

"Rachel, please I'm only trying to protect you." he said.

"Well, you're fired from that job." she snapped and left his penthouse.

The sun was just starting to come up when Rachel was driven to her apartment. The rising sun casted an orange glow over the city and the streets buzzed with life. Rachel could feel that nights events start to wash over her and her eye lids felt heavy. The crazy Latin music that flooded through the cab speakers fogged over her thoughts. The fight with Bruce made her emotions build up and all she wanted to do was cry. She looked out the cab windows at her apartment with tear filled eyes and the cab driver got out to get her suitcase. She opened the door and crawled out of the cab, paying the driver and taking her bag she headed in side.

She opened her front door and went inside her apartment, tears started to fall from her eyes. She scanned her apartment and dropped her bags and glared at the clown that sat in her living room. The Joker sat slumped down on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table and his gloveless hands linked over his belly. The shotgun sat across his lap and he held smirk on his face. His make up was completely mixed, leaving pink and gray on random spots of his face. He hardly had any make up on the left side of his face and his forehead was almost bare. She could see his flesh mixed with the little paint that covered his face. She didn't see the point of him really wearing it, she figured it would be simple to just wash it off. She was far too tired and angry to deal with his smart attitude and remarks.

"Will you get out?" she asked holding back a sob.

"You know... I think your apartment is haunted." he replied. "When ever I step foot inside this place all I hear is 'get out!'."

"Sorry." she replied and hung up her coat. "No one saw you did they?"

"Uh... if someone saw me I'm sure thee coppers would be here by now." he replied smartly. "Though I figured your reaction would be a slight bit different. I was expecting a get out then what are you doing here."

"What's the point of asking something that I already know the answer to?" she asked rubbing her eyes free of tears.

"True." he replied with a nod. He noticed Rachel looked as if she was crying or about let the plumbing break and burst into tears. "Awe what's wrong sweets?"

"I'm just exhausted, stressed and so mixed up." she replied with a cracked voice. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Much more of what?" he asked.

"My life." she replied shaking her head as she walked towards him. "My life and everything in it." she sat down next to him and placed her face in her hands. "My nerves can only take so much more."

"Yeah... one can only be pushed so far." he replied. "Trust me beautiful... I know."

Rachel looked up at him, her red sad eyes met his dark amused ones. She reached up and patted the side of his face, letting her fingers trail over his scars. "Maybe one day you'll tell me your story?"

"Maybe one day you'll stop asking?" he replied with a chuckle. Rachel looked at him with sad tired eyes. He felt a tug at his gut and bit at his lip for a moment. "Well sweets... I don't know about you but...." He reached over and turned the lamp off, casting the room in darkness. "I"m ready for my beauty sleep-uh." Rachel was looking down at the floor, a look of thought and sadness filled her eyes. The Joker raised a brow at her, and could see a few tears fall from her eyes. She quickly put her hands over her face and broke down into tears. Her sobs filled the apartment and she tried to catch her breath. The Joker eyed her with a look of curiosity as he bit at his scars. He gave a heavy sigh and reached forward grabbing her by her hair. He pulled her back roughly and making her yelp in pain. He lifted his arm and put it over he shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Rachel slowly rested her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his torso. Tears continued to fall from her face and drip onto his chest. He leaned his head back on the couch and took in a few deep breaths, catching the scent of Rachel's perfume. He kept a strong hold over her shoulders, keeping her firm in her spot next to him. He gave a slight grin and closed his eyes, when he woke up he would work his magic on Miss. Dawes and pick at her mind... just to see how far he could push her before she fell into madness.

---

_Ha ha ha! Chapter 31 down! Again like I said, I think I didn't keep the characters IN character in this one but I'll let you decide. Please review! Please please please REVIEW! They just put a smile on my face. _

jokerluver12089 - Writers block sucks and it loves me. I use to never get it till I started getting close to the end of this fic then it hit me. I know what you mean! I'm happy you like my story and thanks for the compliment!

AthyWatson - Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as you did the last!

Miss Interrogative - I love tacos so of course I made the Joker love them to lol. Thanks for the review!

DustyDreamer - The dream scene was really fun to write. I just got done watching a scary movie and that kind of helped me write this whole thing, plus I wanted her to have a crazy nightmare. Their fun to write. Thanks for the review!

MacAttack - I agree, the Beatles are aces compared to Celine Dion. Thanks for the review!

RedKiwi - I thought about your view about the Joker hunting Rachel down and figuring out Bruce is Batman. That's why I made it where she wasn't staying with Bruce so long. I wanted to throw Bruce into the story some more, because he is Batman and does have a big roll. The profanity, yeah I know I think I was having a bipolar moment or something. I didn't really think about it, but it just fit in with everything. Though I don't intend to have the Joker be the foulest speaking person ever, it's not in his character. He has too much... charm I think. Though in my story he does slip... who doesn't slip in a bad word here and there. Thanks for the insight though! It helps me out! Also I know I haven't been on here for a month and it's been a long time since you posted your review. But my character, you asked about putting in your own story... I don't care if you do and if you did already. All is good with me!! :) Plus you said please with chaos on top, I can't say no to that!!

Kibbsu - THANKS for the review! I'm sooo thrilled that you enjoy my story so much! I'm sorry for the late response and update! Again your review meant a lot!

Esmeralda01 - I hope I didn't worry you again! I know it took me a month just to update again. School is keeping me busy but not too busy so I wont leave my readers hanging! I threw Bruce into this chapter... he had a big roll I myself wanted to have him in the story more. He is important. About the dream, you have it figured out pretty good. I do plan in my next chapter to have the Joker show up out of random without his makeup. I've always liked the idea. I do love that scene in the Tim Burton film with the Joker shows up with out make up. It's classic. I loved my Halloween scene, when Rachel and the Joker had connection and danced. It was my favorite to write, I do want them to have another moment like that, only this time she knows it's him she's dancing with. Thanks for the reviews!!

Laurenmlbc - Thanks for the reviews, and nah their not confusing lol. I'm happy that you're enjoying my story and sorry for the LATE update.

KGdiva - Thanks for the review! Thanks for the compliment on how I write the Joker. I try to keep him in character as much as I can, plus I throw in some extra humor and some of my own characteristics. As for the suggestions, the Joker will take off his make up and show his face. I'm planning it as we speak! Thanks again!

Kelly - I was thinking the same thing about the Joker giving Rachel something. I'm not sure what though, I wanted him to give her something other then his pocket watch. I'm not sure yet. Thanks for the review!


	32. No Lies

_I want to give a shout out to all my reviewers and readers those of you that I didn't loose yet because I'm a bad person and hasn't updated like I use to. I'm sorry to all of you!! Anyways I'm sorry again! I sat down at the computer last night and typed up 10 pages of this chapter. The rest I did today because I was having an amazing creative spell. Plus I had some help, from my very good buddy on Myspace who actually has a Joker account and he's amazing. **His link is in my profile so go check him out.** So he gave me a few ideas the other night when we were chillin at Taco Bell haha! So anyways here is chapter 32: No Lies. I'm granting a request from most of my reviewers, you'll find out once you read on. Again sorry, school has me running around in circles. So enjoy!_

**NOTE: I don't own that handsome devil known as the Joker. Though I'd loooove to. Rachel, Batman and Gordon all belong to DC and WB. So chill.**

**Chapter 32**

**No Lies**

Rachel woke up to find herself alone in her apartment. She gave a yawn and let her eyes dance around the room. The light orange glow that was casted on the white walls of her living room let her know the sun was going down. Casting an eye at the clock that said 7:30pm, she sat up and gave a stretch. The silence that fell around her let her know that the Clown Prince was no where in the apartment. Though she got up to double check, he was a sly fox.

Once she realized he wasn't there she decided to make herself a quick TV dinner. Her stomach was aching with hunger as she searched the ice box. While she waited for her meal to heat up she checked her cell to find three unread voice mails. All were from Bruce, saying how he was sorry for how he acted and wanted to make a mends. She wasn't in the mood so she checked her email. She had gotten a message from Gordon, he wanted to meet with her first thing Monday morning. He wanted to go over her statement of the night before events, about the Joker and Wayne Enterprises.

Joker. His name rang through her mind making her ears almost ring. She couldn't help but give a smile at the thought of him. How she fell asleep to the sound of his breathing. How he gave her some sort of comfort during her break down. How he held onto her with a protective/possessive hold. She gave a big goofy grin and shook her head, "Rachel, you're in way over your head." she said to herself getting up to get her dinner.

-----

"They tripled security for one building but can't double up on the border security for this country?" asked the Joker looking through a pair of binoculars. He was ducked down behind a few pillars of an office building that was being constructed, six blocks away from Wayne Enterprises. He glared at the security guards that walked around the building inside and out. He stood tall and gave a growl, shoving the binoculars violently in the chest of the clown next to him. He turned on his heels and started to pace the half finished building.

His steps echoed on the ply wood and sheet rock floors. He kicked a few screws and bolts across the floor. Little dust clouds rose around him with every step as he pondered his next move. He glanced out at the city, through the opening where a window was going to be placed. The cool air of the night swarmed around him and he gave a slight shiver. He held on of his many switch blades in his hand and he ran it along his palm as he paced the dusty room.

"I got it figured out there are four ground guards and three in the garage. Plus one on ever five floors." said Chuckles who was standing out on a pillar that wasn't but five inches wide. One little slip and he'd be falling thirty stories. He slowly made his way back in the building.

"Is that so?" asked the Joker with a smirk.

"Yes sir." replied the clown.

"Sounds to me that we uh... need someone to get us in." said the Joker glaring at the building. "Someone... trusting." He glanced over at his three clowns. "Come on... we have someone we need to visit."

----

Rachel tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. She put her pillow over her face to block out all the sounds around her. Something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what. She rolled over and looked over at her window, the blinds were down blocking her view of the city. She wasn't in the mood to get up and move the blinds so she rolled over and looked towards her bedroom door. The red light of her alarm clock said 11pm. She just woke up around five hours ago, but she was so tired. She was physically drained but her mind was working over time.

Her job, Gordon's request, Bruce, the Joker and Harvey were flying through her mind. She took a few minutes to remember some past memories her and Harvey had shared. She smiled and even gave a laugh as she strolled down memory lane. The smile on her face disappeared once the memories were replaced with the Joker. For some reason she felt sick, and not the love sick that she was use to feeling but she had a bad feeling in her gut. He ate away at her mind and has been for months. He seemed to of just made his way into her life and wasn't going to leave. A part of her found it flattering how much attention the Joker was giving her and how much interest he has taken in her. Another part of her felt she was being foolish and she had let her guard down, letting the clown out of the box again.

"He was just going to get out of Arkham anyways." she said to herself. "It's not like I let him loose."

Rachel still had an uncomfortable feeling. She had spent a lot of time with the clown yet, she still couldn't read him. That brick wall he had built up tripled in thickness and there was no way of breaking through it. Still she thought about the little sparkle he held in his eye and felt there was humanity still in him. After the past events, of him hurting himself with the razor cards and the look in his eyes. How he exchanged parts of his past with her, she knew he had feelings and emotions. Emotions that probably scared him and made him act in violent, deranged ways. To her he was confused and/or in denial. She heard Max growl next to her and she reached over and patted his head.

"Shhhh, its okay Maxi." she whispered. Max continued to growl, but she ignored it. She finally jumped to attention when Max hissed and bolted off her bed. "Max! Stupid cat... Two words. The. Pound!" She pulled the covers over her head and tried to drift off to sleep.

Rachel heard a crash out in her living room and quickly jumped up. Unsure of what was happening out there she looked around for some sort of weapon. She looked around and quickly went to her closet. She opened Harvey's golf bag and pulled out a Pitching Wedge. She pulled on her robe, not wanting to walk out in her night gown. She gripped the club in her hands and slowly went to her door. She pressed her ear to the door and listened. She could faintly hear movement and maybe even a low voice. Panic flooded through her body as she heard heavy foot steps walked down her hall. Then she heard foot steps in her kitchen, her living room and more in the hall. There was more then one person out there and fear ran through her. She left her cell phone in her purse, which sat on the kitchen table. She remembered she left the house phone on the couch and could've kicked her self. She gripped the club tightly in her hand and listened as the foot steps all made their way to the living room.

She slowly opened her bedroom door and poked her head out. She looked down the dark hall past the dimly lit kitchen to the dark living room. Someone could be watching her from the living room and she wouldn't know. She slowly stepped out of the room into the hall. As slowly as she could she made her way down the hall and past the bathroom. She entered the kitchen and looked for her purse. It wasn't on the table. Who ever was in her apartment must've taken it. She remained in her spot at the end of the hall and stayed near the wall. She let her eyes scan out to the living room, hoping her eyes would strain through the darkness. Which they did, and she couldn't help but shiver.

She could faintly see a white face sitting in the chair near the door. Her heart beat faster when another face appeared next to the sitting figure. She gulped, knowing they were looking at each other. The club in her hand felt heavy all of a sudden and her knees wanted to give out. She focused on the figures in the living room. As her mouth went dry she saw one of the figures move closer. As he got to the edge of the kitchen she noticed he was in a clown mask. 'Great' she thought to herself. 'Clowns.' She was focusing on the clown in front of her she didn't notice their boss step out of the shadows behind her. The Joker stood behind her for awhile and tilted his head looking her over. He bit his lip and stepped closer, where his chest was to her back.

Rachel felt the presents of someone behind her and their body heat enveloped her. She held her breath and closed her eyes. Tears of fear slipped from her bright eyes and she waited for the figure to do something. She started to shake out of fear and panic. Not knowing if the Joker was behind her or if it was another one of his goons. She felt a gloved hand slowly take the club out of her tight fists. She let her hands hug her belly and she heard a familiar chuckle in her ear.

"You know, cupcake... it's not golf season juuuust yet.." he said with a giggle. He held the club in both hands and quickly brought it up and over Rachel. Pushing her back to him, he held the club at her neck. Pinning her between the club and his chest. "Besides, golf is boring!" He led her roughly forward through the kitchen and into the living room.

Rachel gasped for air the whole time, as the cold metal club bruised her windpipe. She tried to pull it away from her throat but the Joker was too strong. A light turned on and she scanned her living room in fear. There were about four other clowns in the room and all masked and frightening. She could hear the Joker speak behind her but her ears were ringing blocking out his words. She screamed when he roughly shoved her away from him. She fell forward into the coffee table and was quickly pulled back. She lay on the floor and the Joker stood over her. He put a foot on her belly and pushed down, making her want to gag. He tilted his head and watched the tears fall from her eyes.

"Don't cry puppet." he said with a giggle. "No need for tears! There's no crying in golf!" He said with a laugh as he lightly waved the club between his thumb and forefinger inches from her nose. "Hold still, I don't want to miss. That wouldn't be pretty." He smiled down at her and continued to tease her. He stood next to her head and stood as if he was going to hit a golf ball. She closed her eyes as she felt the cold metal of the club lightly on her nose and forehead. She held her breath. She screamed when he swung and she felt the violent cold air bush past her face.

The Joker tossed the club aside and grabbed Rachel by the arms, pulling her to her feet. "Did I scare you?" He bushed her hair out of her face. "It's okay. Shhhh." He said roughly hugging her tight to his chest then letting her go. Some of the clowns laughed softly around them and Rachel felt even more disgust.

"What do you want?" asked Rachel choking on a sob.

"Good question Miss. Dawes." said the Joker. "I want allot of things... A tank would be nice. Bullets. A few extra drums of oil. A life time supply of skittles... A uh, beautiful DA to fall at my feet and worship me." He smiled down at her, and licked his lips. "That'd be fun huh?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You." he said pointing to her. "You are the reason why I'm here. I thought I'd drop, you a visit." He smiled at her as she glanced around the room. "WE thought we'd pay you a visit." He gestured to the other clowns.

"I think you over stayed your welcome now leave!" She snapped at him.

"No." he said.

"What?" she asked with a hint of anger.

"Point blank sweetheart." he replied. "I don't feel like leaving just yet." He stepped closer to her and she backed up. She ran into a clown who just pushed her into his boss. "I'm not done with my little.... visit." He licked his lips and grabbed her arms roughly. "You haven't given me a grand tour of your humble home!" He spun her around and shoved her towards the kitchen.

"You were cooped up here for a week!" she growled as he pushed her through the kitchen.

"I forgot where everything is." said the Joker shoving her roughly down the hall. He threw her into her bedroom door and got eye level with her. "You need to work on your, hostess skills."

"You need to work on your polite skills." she snapped at him. She yelped when his hand flew up and wrapped around her throat. She gasped for air and he got inches from her face.

"Is this better?" he asked and ran his tongue along the side of her face. "Hmmmm?" He threw her back into the door and let her go.

"No it's not better!" she growled catching her breath she quickly shoved him hard in the chest.

"Ah... kitty's got claws." he chuckled.

"I have more then claws clown boy." She glanced to her left at the clowns who were watching their boss make a fool of her. She glared at them and spoke. "Will you please get the circus out of my living room?" The Joker again just laughed at her. "I'm not kidding!" she shouted looking up at him.

"Hey." he said grabbing her arms and his body pinned her against the door. "Don't be rude." he got eye level with her. "I mean... Do I raise my voice at you?"

"Actually you do." she said coldly.

"I usually have an AMAZING reason to do so." he growled.

"Just tell me what you want." she asked with shiver.

"Why beautiful... I want you." he said with a smile. "Just you and all your glory." his tone and smile sent shivers down her spine. He glanced over too the clowns and growled. "Don't break anything!" They nodded and he shoved Rachel through the door and slammed it behind him.

The clowns in the living room looked at each other and shrugged. "See what's on Cartoon Network." said one clown as they all sat in the living room.

Rachel broke free from the Joker's grip and went to the other side of her room. Making sure there was a good distance between them. "What are you doing way over there?"

"Staying away from you." she said.

"That hurts." he said acting like he stabbed himself in the gut. He stood tall and slowly walked over towards her. She backed away and crawled over the bed to the other side. "Will you stop moving?"

"Just stay away from me okay." she demanded. "Please." For some reason Rachel started to shake. Her hands and knees shook, and she wanted to collapse. She could feel the Joker's gaze on her and it didn't help the fact she was about to pass out. Her head was spinning and she had to grab onto the wall to keep her balance.

The Joker raised a brow and watched Rachel slip into a 'shake fit'. He bit at the scars inside his mouth and sucked on his blood. He watched her with a look of confusion. For once his face didn't show any amusement. He slowly made his way around the bed and towards her. She looked at him and tried to stay away but she stumbled and almost lost her balance.

"Calm down." he hissed at her. "I was just messing with your head... seems like I did a good job at it in fact." Rachel leaned against the wall keeping a close eye on him. "I'm sorry." he said quickly. Rachel gave him a look of shock. "What? Can't a guy be sorry every once in awhile?"

"Not when it's you." she stated trying to catch her breath. "Why were you being such a jerk in the first place? Showing off for your stupid clowns?"

"Pretty much... gotta keep thee 'big bad boss' image alive cupcake." he laughed. "I didn't mean to uh, scare you into a panic attack though.... or did I?" he wiggled his eye brow at her and she shook her head.

"Just stop... Don't do that again." she sat down on her bed and started to calm down.

"Ah... Did I-." he cut off when Rachel quickly moved away from him. He rolled his eyes and stepped back away from her, so she was comfortable. "Did I scare you?"

"No shit." she glared at him.

"Sorry sweets... I just loose myself in the moment of a request." he laughed.

"What do you mean a moment of request?" she asked eyeing him closely.

"The reason I'm here... Y'see I uh need you to do me a favor." he gave her an innocent look.

"I don't think now is the right time for you to ask me for a favor. After everything you just did to me I'd be begging for forgiveness and my life Bozo." she continued to glare up at him.

"Right and I'll do that... one of these days." he chuckled. "Right now I'm talking business."

"What kind of business?" she asked.

"Clown business." he replied with a laugh as he walked over to her. He kneeled down in front of her and looked into her eyes. "I need you to get me into Wayne Enterprises" Rachel gave him a negative look and was about to protest before he cut her off. "Wait a minute... hold your gears cupcake. Let me run thee reason by you." He cleared his throat and put on a serious face. "See, I need to get into that building. Not only is the place the nerve center for Gotham City but it also holds many treasures... and I'm ready for a treasure hunt."

"What kind of treasures?" asked Rachel.

"Wayne Enterprises is full of all kinds of fun-uh little toys... It's a big manufacture for all kinds of stuff." he racked his brain for a moment. "Uh, computer equipment and programs... security equipment... artillery." he gave a big smile that wasn't so innocent.

"Ah so it's weapons of complete destruction you want to get your hands on?" she asked and shook her head when he gave her a nod. "Let me ask you this... why get your equipment from the enemy? How did you use to get your stuff?"

"Black Market." he said in a heartbeat then continued in a dreaded tone. "Sweets... I'm tired of making my own stuff." he sounded like a little kid and Rachel couldn't help but laugh. He smirked at her and slowly crept closer to her, she laughed as he leaned into her. "It's too much work for one lone clown." he said pouted as he slowly crawled on top of her, pushing her down into the sheets of her bed.

"Maybe if you didn't kill off all your thugs you would have more help." she laughed looking up at him, pressing her hands against her chest. "Doesn't that sound like a good idea, plus an easier one?"

"No." he said looking down into her eyes. "Then I'd have to change my whole image and way of thinking... I refuse to change myself because some stupid nut bars want to live." he shook his head.

"Yeah we wouldn't want that would we?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Come on cupcake... I just need a few little... tiny... items and I'll be out of there." He pressed his forehead against hers. "I wont blow the place up. I wont destroy anything... I give you my word." Rachel gave a look of thought, she wasn't sure if she should do this or not. It was a big stunt plus she wasn't feeling comfortable with the whole idea. She was drug out of her thoughts when his hand gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Don't ponder this too long... If you put too much thought into something you're not comfortable doing... you wont do it."

"What makes you think I can get you in?" she asked. "I don't have a key."

"Nooo but-uh I know you know someone that does." he replied.

"I can't ask him... that is going a bit far." she said. "I can't do that to Bruce. I've caused him enough trouble these past few days."

"What's a little more heartache?" he asked.

"You have no idea how much trouble heartache can cause someone." she replied with a frown.

"Hmmm... well I guess I could just kill him." he said looking down into her worried face. "I mean... can a heart still break once it's stopped beating?"

"Get off me." she growled pushing him off her and sat up. "Don't even... think or attempt that task."

"Oooo hit a nerve huh?" asked the Joker. "Hmmm..." he thought for a moment, he needed to think of a back up plan. Rachel wasn't fully going for his charm and he had to think of something new. He laid on his side, resting his head in his hand while the other tapped on the surface of the sheets. "Hmmm.... I need a key."

"I'm not asking him for a key." she snapped down at him.

"I'm not-uh asking you to uh... ask him to let you in the building! HA! That wouldn't be suspicious at all, 'hey can I have a key to your kingdom I have a few things I need to do there at 3am.'" he mimicked her voice and she hit him in the shoulder.

"Then how do I get a key? I know for sure you can't get into that place with out a key." she flopped back onto the sheets and looked up at the ceiling. She glanced over at the Joker who had a look of thought on his face. She eyed him closely, letting her eyes travel over his painted face. "Will I ever see you with out your makeup?" The Joker let his eyes travel to hers and he raised a brow. "I kinda want to see the man under the mask."

"No you wouldn't." he said with zero emotion.

"Yes I would." she argued back.

"No.... you wouldn't." he said darkly. "You're getting off subject..." he growled.

"There's a point for that." She rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling again. "How do I get a key... Steal it?" she asked in a joking manner as she looked over at him. The smirk on her face fell when she saw the amusement in his eye and he gave a nod. "I'm not stealing from him! There isn't any way I'm doing that!" He continued to nod and she shook her head. "No I can't do that! I can't steal from anyone especially him! There is no way I'm doing this... I can't. I wont. It's not happening."

--

"I can't believe I did that for you." growled Rachel the next night as she unlocked one of the back doors of Wayne Enterprises. "You owe me big time." She glared up at the Clown Prince who just smirked at her. Rachel had went to Bruce's penthouse to talk to him and make a mends. Though Bruce wasn't there so she went into his office to write him a note telling him to contact her. While she was there she skimmed through his desk and found the keys to Wayne Enterprises. "What about the guards?"

"I have it under control." replied the Joker.

Rachel stood outside with the Joker and two of his thugs. He had a clown on the roof working his magic with the security camera system. The clown had hooked up a DVD player to the system and recorded footage from all the cameras and played it back so the security guard wouldn't see the clowns rushing through the halls. He'd be seeing what he saw moments before the clowns entered the building... nothing but empty halls. Rachel opened the door and led the clowns inside, she searched up and down the halls to make sure there wasn't any guards patrolling the area.

The Joker had a few thugs staked out on the roof tops of some of the surrounding buildings. They kept an eye on the guards and let the Joker know where each guard was through text messaging. The three clowns and Rachel made their way slowly down the empty hall way and towards the stairs. They stepped into the stair well and made their way silently up the stairs to the twenty first floor. The Joker stopped outside the door and waited for a review on where the guard was, he gave a growl.

"Of course, there just has to be a guard on this floor." hissed the Joker putting his phone in his pocket. He glanced through the small window on the door and looked for the guard. He quickly ducked when the guard walked passed the door, making the Joker hold his breath hoping he wasn't spotted. They stood in silence and the Joker nodded at one of his thugs who went to the door and slowly slipped out into the hall.

"What is he-." Rachel was cut off by the Joker putting a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry cupcake but-uh there is going to be a bit of blood shed." he giggled and she glared up at him.

The clown came back a moment later and the Joker quickly made his way down the hall. He giggled and skipped up to the double doors that said 'weapons/specialty' and under it read, 'Mr. Fox.' Rachel held her breath when the Joker went open the doors but they were locked. He glared, "Give me the key." he demanded.

"It's not going to work for this door." said Rachel digging the key out of her pocket. The Joker ripped it from her hand and tried to unlock the door. "Told you."

"This is a problem that can be solved quickly." he giggled putting the key in his pocket he stepped over to Rachel. He gave her a grin and quickly reached up and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. He kneeled down in front of the door and started to pick the lock. After a few seconds the door clicked and he smiled standing up he pushed the doors open. "Ta da!"

They stepped inside the dark room, the onl y light they had was a few security lights that shined in the back. The Joker scanned the room and took in his surroundings with a sparkle in his eye. He walked forward and past a few chairs and a desk, he was stopped by a wire door and he gave another growl. He quickly picked the lock and opened the cage type door with a squeak of its hinges. He walked down a row of shelves and lockers that were labeled with titles such as 'red wires, blue wires, copper wire, batteries, iron tubing'.

"What is this crap?" asked Grumpy, one of the Joker's clowns as he opened a locker filled with wire.

"Its for repairs and bombs you dope." replied the Joker pushing past him.

The Joker made his way towards the back of the room and came across a set of shelves that were dedicated to just guns. There were metal boxes filled with gun parts and accessories. The Joker looked rather bored but his eyes lit up when he ran into a few crates filled with a bunch of high tech guns and ammo. He smiled and looked over at his clowns, "Well what are you waiting for start stealing things." The clowns quickly rushed forward and started feeling bags with guns, ammo and anything else that caught their eye. "You... come with me."

The Joker grabbed Rachel by the hand and led her around the room. He searched every box or locker that he came across. He made his way through two swing doors which led to a lab looking room. He gave a whistle and drifted around the room, there were chemicals and equipment to make bombs. "It's like its my birthday or something." giggled the Joker.

"Can we hurry please?" asked Rachel feeling uncomfortable. "I thought this was a quick job?"

"It is... just calm down." he said softly letting his hand run across the lab table. He grabbed a metal case and opened it. "Niiiiice...." he picked up a grenade launcher. "This would come in handy." He put the gun back and grabbed another box, this one was full of grenades.

"How much stuff are you taking?" she asked slowly walking over to him.

"Don't worry I'll leave some stuff for the lab rats." replied the Joker. A clown came into the room and took the two cases from his boss and left the room. The Joker drifted across the room towards a glass tank, it was air sealed and he peered closely at the little cylinders inside. He gave a low laugh, "No... way."

"What?" asked Rachel walking over to him, peering at the bright colored cylinders. "What is it."

"That my dear... is thee key to end all life as we know it." he said keeping an eye on the cylinders. "People call them, death in a can." he chuckled. "Y'see thee cylinders are filled with smoke... a mist. Well in that mist is a mix of chemicals and thee average.... disease."

"Disease?" she asked.

"Yeah... like small pox." he raised a brow at her. He shook his head, "Just think... if this got into thee wrong hands you could infect thee entire country in weeks... perhaps the world in months." He paused for a moment. "Wow... this is too Resident Evil for me."

"Yeah, wrong comic." said Rachel shaking her head.

"Moving on." said the Joker quickly slipping past Rachel. She followed him out of the lab back to the weapon room. "Alright you guys we better get to moving..." he checked his phone for an update and they were all clear for that floor. "You guys go... we'll catch up."

The clowns nodded and made their way out the door and down the hall. Rachel slowly walked towards the door and looked back when she noticed the Joker wasn't behind her. She peered through the dimly lit area and whispered out to him, "Joker?" She went back to where she last saw him and gave a sigh of relief when she spotted him. "What are you doing? We have to get out of here." She walked over to him, he was staring at the wall to his right. "It's a wall... haven't you seen on before? Come on." she grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"Wait." he said pulling from her grip.

"What?" she asked. "Why?"

"There's something here." he said as his eyes darted around the empty wall in front of him.

"What do you mean something is there?" she asked eyeing him closely and her eyes darted from the wall to him.

"There's a door there." he said stepping closer and running his hand along the wall.

"A door?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, you know the gate way to another room." he said smartly.

"How do you know?" asked Rachel.

"Because... this room is cold but-uh right here... in this one spot there's a warm breeze." he said stepping back. "And there isn't an air vent in this part of the room." He kneeled down taking off his one of his gloves he ran his hand along the base of the wall. "HA! Right there, there's a warm breeze coming from under this wall. Air shouldn't be traveling through walls like that..."

Rachel felt sick all of a sudden as she slowly kneeled down next to him and felt the warm breeze. Her heart beat faster, she forgot that Fox was the one who provided Batman with all his equipment and she knew there were trap doors on his floor, and the Joker had found one. She thought quickly to get the Joker away from the trap door.

"If it is a door... how are you going to get in?" she asked.

"Believe me it's not impossible." he ran his hand along the wall. Rachel stood back and watched him examine the wall up and down till he got the length and width of the door. It was seven feet tall and four feet wide. He could tell because of the warm air seeping through small areas of the wall. He continued to examine the wall and Rachel checked her watch.

"You've been eye balling the wall for almost thirty minutes we need to go." she said quickly. The Joker just ignored her. "Joker please... we have to go."

"Ah.... here." he said running his hand along a small area of the wall. "There's a scanner... to trigger the lock."

"You can't get in there with out the right prints." said Rachel crossing her arms. "Lets. Go."

"Yeah yeah.." the Joker stepped back and put his gloves back on. "Hmmm... I wonder what's back there."

"Something were not suppose to see... especially you." Rachel snapped at him, grabbing his arm she pulled him away from the room. The Joker locked the wire door and they made their way through Fox's office. The Joker stopped at his desk and Rachel gave him a glare.

"Don't say anything." growled the Clown Prince as he opened the drawers of Fox's desk.

"What are you looking for?" asked Rachel who was starting to get uneasy and wanted nothing more then to leave.

"Anything... everything..." replied the Joker. He smiled at her and opened the top drawer of the desk. "Calm down precious..." He moved a few papers and his eyes quickly stopped on something under the papers that made his heart beat faster. He could hear Rachel shift uneasy in her stance by the door, as his mouth went dry. He froze in his place and eyed the little gold metal item... a smile formed on his face.

"Joker... come on." hissed Rachel.

"Rachel... you're acting all batty." he replied still smiling at the item. Rachel went to say something but the Joker slammed the drawer shut and looked up at her. "Lets go cupcake." he said and brushed past her and down the hall towards the stairs.

---

The not so innocent DA and the stunning Clown Prince made it out of the building without being spotted. The Joker walked with Rachel back to her apartment just as the skyline was turning purple as the sun would rise in about an hour. They strolled through the back streets of the city, a cool breeze flooded around them. The Joker had thanked Rachel for helping him in his task that night and Rachel gave a small smile.

"Yeah well... just don't ask me to help you in anymore of your stunts." she said sternly. "I'm serious... this was the one and only time."

"Alright... I can live with that." he replied giving a small grin. "So there's no way you're going to cross sides huh?"

"Nope." she shook her head. "I'm on justices side. The side with order and protection."

"Sorry to tell you this but-uh your side doesn't have order nor protection." he gave a sly smirk.

"Not yet... but it will." she stated boldly giving him a serious expression then looked away to concentrate on the dirty street they walked down.

They were silent for the rest of their journey, Rachel thought of a few questions she wanted to ask the Joker. What did he need all that stuff for? Gotham was probably in for a world of hurt. She wanted to ask him about his plans and what he had in store for Gotham in the future. She wanted to discuss her life changing nightmare with him. He was a smart guy with different views on life, so perhaps he would be a good one to talk to.

"Can I ask you something?" her voice cut through his dark thoughts and he hummed a response. "I was wondering... do dreams hold a purpose?" He raised a brow at her. "Like, do they tell us something."

"Uh... I'm guessing. Sometimes your brain is trying to tell you something, usually with a train of thought or switch of emotion... a dream." he shrugged. "It makes sense... everything has a meaning."

"Did you make that up?" she asked giving him a coy look.

"Yeah." he smiled. "Sorry I didn't take a 'dream class' in college."

"You went to college?" she asked with interest.

"Didn't you?"

"Well yeah, of course I did but I never thought of you as a college guy." she gave a smile, she loved learning new things about him. "What did you major in?"

"Uh... a lot of different things engineering, chemistry, art, psychology... a few other little things." he shrugged.

"Really. That's impressive, you have a good head on your shoulders." she laughed then got serious. "You seem like a very smart guy, why did you throw it away to become the Joker?"

"You can't throw away anything that's been taken from you." he said with a sigh. "Besides, it's not like I became thing I wasn't already." Rachel went to say something but he quickly cut her off. "I'm flattered that you're sooo in-ter-ested in me, but-uh I'm in no mood to discuss my past mistakes with you."

"Sorry." she said quickly. They finally arrived at her apartment complex and she turned giving him a smile. "Thanks for the escort."

"Ah... I'm thee best escort service in town." he grinned.

"Well... goodnight Joker." she said with a small smile and patted his chest.

"Yes, nighty night Miss. Dawes..." he replied giving her a wink slowly backing away from her. "I shall uh, see you rather sooooon."

Rachel was confused by that but didn't push the matter any further and slipped inside the building. The Joker eyed her as she shut the door and quickly spun around on his heels. He strolled down the alley and stuck his hand in his pants pocket. He pulled out a golden medal Batrang and ran his eyes over the bat shaped object. He bit his scars in thought and hummed as he disappeared into the dark city.

--

What started out as an early Monday morning meeting with Gordon it turned into an all day event. She had to go over her entire statement plus security tapes of that night when the Joker threatened to blow up Wayne Enterprises. When she was finally done with her statements and run through of that entire night, it came to Gordon's attention that a few 'high tech' devices were stolen from Wayne Enterprises. Rachel kept silent and listened with deep interest when the detective told Gordon of the event and who they thought it might've been.

"Were guessing it was an inside job, no one could've gotten into that building if they didn't have a key." said the detective. "Plus all the locks were in tack and the guards would've seen someone break into the building."

"Was anyone hurt?" asked Gordon.

"Yeah, one guard was found in one of the offices. His neck was broken, so of course that's one death." the detective stated. "Were going to go through the security tapes and check things out, but the guard watching the cameras said he didn't see anything."

"Perhaps it's a ghost." sighed Gordon.

"Well, if we start having murderous ghosts in this city I'm moving." stated the detective as he exited the room.

"Well Rachel, I guess you are free to go as of now." said Gordon who looked extremely stressed.

Rachel got to her feet and left his office, she had her own work she needed to tend to. She did after all have a job to do and being the DA wasn't a small job. She went to her office and smiled at her secritary, once she walked into the office shew as greeted by a man who quickly got to his feet and rushed over to her.

"Hi Miss. Dawes," he said shaking her hand. Rachel eyed him closely, he was about a foot taller then her and he had sweet rich eyes. He flashed her a dashing smile as he shook her hand with a firm grip. His hair was dark and combed back neatly. Very few guys could look stunning with facial hair and he was one of them. He wore a nice black suite and a bright stunning green tie. Rachel noticed he had some what of an accent and she couldn't help but smile back at him. "I was told to meet you here."

"Well you were told right." she laughed letting go of his hand. "What can I do for you Mr-?"

"Nigma.. Edward Nigma." he said with a smile.

"Mr. Nigma." she repeated as she went to sit down at her desk.

"Well believe it or not I'm applying as the new Assistant DA." he said with a grin as he sat down in front of her desk.

"Oh... well that's great! I was wondering when they were hiring one." she smiled. "Uh if you don't mind could you tell me a bit about yourself."

"Sure... Well I graduated top of my class at Boston State University." he smiled. "I recently moved to Gotham about a month ago, in search of a job. I hope I've found one." Rachel gave him a grin, which he returned along with a sigh. "I'll admit I'm not the most perfect person in the world. I've had my share of tough times like the next person. I came from a poor home and after I graduated high school I worked for a carnival for awhile. Just long enough to make enough money for college."

"How long did that take?" asked Rachel.

"Not to long actually." he laughed. Rachel raised a brow and couldn't imagine that working at a carnival wouldn't take long at all to save enough money for college but she let it slid and listened closely. "Once I got into high school I went straight into law and criminal justice."

"Impressive." said Rachel and Edward gave a nod. "Well I"m sure you left a resume for me right?"

"Of course." he smiled. "Just in case you miss place it, here is another." he handed her his resume.

"Thank you Mr. Nigma and I will take a look at this." she smiled. "I will keep you in mind and I'll send a copy of your resume to my boss."

"Thank you so much." he got to his feet and shook her hand. "You have a good day Miss. Dawes." he gave her a smile and left the room.

She over looked his resume and gave a laugh, "Smooth talker."

---

That night Rachel got home around 9:30pm and she was feeling drained. Last nights events wore her down and her day was so busy she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. She drug herself down the hall and gave a yawn as she unlocked the her door. She stumbled inside and shut the door, she was ready for a nice peaceful sleep. Once she turned around she jumped and gave a gasp of fright. Sitting in her kitchen straight in front of her was the Joker. At least she thought it was him, for the first time in her life her eyes were fixed on the Joker's paint free face. She stood in shock for she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Clown Prince finally showed his face to her, though she couldn't get a good look of his features.

She eyed him closely from her place in front of the door. He sat in one of her kitchen chairs, the back to his chest and his elbows rested on the wooden frame. His head was tilted to the side slightly as he eyed her. The dim light coming from behind him casted dark shadows on his face and front. His shaggy green hair hung to the side and over his face. His hands were gloveless and one held a shiny object which Rachel thought was a knife at first.

"Hello there." he said in a low whisper. Rachel wouldn't of known who he was if it wasn't for his wardrobe and his laughing voice. He looked dead ahead at her and raised the object up to the light. "Do you know... what this is?"

"Uh..." Rachel didn't have to take a step closer to realize it was a Batrang. "Yes." She wasn't sure if she was going to like where this conversation was going to go. She decided to play it smooth and give a shrug. "Where did you get it?"

"Ah... well y'see I happen to have a rather good collection of these fun-uh little things ." he spoke with no amusement in his voice, he sounded completely serious in a dark way. "If I remember right this one... broke my hand a year or so ago." Rachel eyed him with curious eyes and he continued. "The thing is... is that Batsy is thee carrier of these fun-uh little things. Which kinda baffles me a bit because... I saw the same exact object somewhere else."He raised a brow and Rachel waited for him to continue. "Mr. Fox's desk... now either I'm not-uh the only one that gets these things thrown at me or Mr. Fox... has a dark... secret."

"Are you serious?" she laughed tossing her coat onto the couch. "He probably just found it, I'm sure you're not the only one that is a target for those things. I'm sure you can find them in any alley way or where ever you criminal type like to play."

"Save it... I'm not-uh stupid." growled the Joker. "Weapon specialist, trap doors, secret rooms in thee biggest building in the city that is owned by the richest man in Gotham. Do you really think I'm that... gullible?" he laughed darkly. "Oh beautiful... that hurts."

"What ever is going on inside that twisted head of yours... you better ponder a bit longer before you make a prediction." she replied strongly.

"Oh sweetheart, I don't need to ponder any longer." he laughed and slowly got to his feet. "No noooo I've been pondering this for months now I just didn't have any real proof that I was on the right track till last night-uh." He stepped closer to Rachel who stood her ground and stood tall in front of him. "Tell me... what do you know about the Batman?"

"I know only what I've told you." she snapped.

"You told me nothing." growled the Joker.

"Which is what I know." she said looking straight into his eyes.

"You're a bad liar." stated the Joker looking deep into her eyes.

The light finally shined on his face and Rachel couldn't help but let her eyes travel over his paint less face. His skin looked so soft and smooth, she wanted to reach out and touch him. His eyes were rich yet dark circles covered his eyes, tinted from the paint and from the lack of sleep. She could see a few scrapes and cuts above his eye, probably from a scuffle. Her eyes traveled from his eyes and along his nose to his mouth. The jagged edges of his mouth looked swollen as her eyes traveled along the battered flesh of his scars. They tinted red from the paint he washed away just hours before. She couldn't believe how damaged the flesh was and couldn't for the life of her figure out what had happened to him. Her eyes went back to his mouth, his bottom lip where another nasty scar cut through his lip and down towards his chin. Her eyes slowly went back up to his, and his eyes dug into her.

"Miss. Dawes... confess." he hissed.

"I have nothing to confess to you Joker." she said looking deep into her eyes. He smirked and shook his head and tapped her chin with his finger.

"Yes you do..." he said with a chuckle.

"What do I have to confess to?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Well, if I tell you... you have to tell the truth. Answer correctly." he said tilting his head to the side.

"Fine, I will... because I have nothing to hide." she said boldly. "Go on Joker... Ask me to confess."

"How long... has Bruce Wayne been the Batman?" he asked looking at her through dark eyes. Rachel's breath caught and her mouth went dry. The Joker gave a smirk and a small chuckle. "No lies."

---

Read and review! Sorry folks you know how I am with cliff hangers! I love em! Being how this ended in a cliff hanger I will update quicker. So tell me what you think and hugs hugs hugs!!! Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors! Plus be sure to read my other story. It'll make you laugh if you're having a bad day. *tear tear* Love ya! Check out the new links on my profile!

**esmeralda01, I'm-Not-So-Sweet, Kelly, Laurenmlbc, JokerW00t, JokerFanGirl, xnormajean, Hiskubus, Crzyaznsroxursox, and everyone else!**

I'm kind of in a hurry so I'm not going to be able to respond to reviews. Though I'm thankful everyone is enjoying my story and sticking with it! Love all of you!


	33. A New Kind Of Game

_Alright, this chapter took me a long time to write. I couldn't get into character and I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this whole chapter and how I was going to write out my ideas. I had terrible writers block but my friend attempted to help me out and she gave me the idea for the ending. Again I'm sorry for taking so long, I've been out of a computer for the past month. I was going to upload this chapter a few weeks ago but the computer I used had this site blocked so I couldn't. I have to thank my reviewers that are sticking with me and I apologize to them. I do have Chapter 34 already written and ready to go. I'm going to wait till I get a bunch of reviews for this one then I'll update it. _

Chapter 33

A New Kind Of Game

Rachel continued to look into his dark eyes, unsure of what to say to him. She couldn't say she didn't know anything, because her long pause of silence gave it away that she DID know everything. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his cold dark stare. She couldn't believe how dark his eyes were, they were so deep that you could almost drown in them. Even though his eyes were dark and filled with evil, she couldn't help but think they were beautiful. She was jerked out of her trance when the Joker finally spoke again.

"Helloooo???" he said in an annoyed tone. Rachel quickly gathered her thoughts and the Joker snarled down at her. "Tell... me."

"I for one have no reason to tell you anything." she snapped.

"You told me that you'd answer my question." he growled. "I figured you of all people would keep their word."

"Not when my word is going to a criminal." she replied. He growled down at her and his eyes were filled with anger. She gulped and quickly added, "But I did give you my word... So I guess I could try and answer some of your questions... I don't know everything." The Joker's expression changed from hate to thought, making her heart beat steady.

"Fiiine... Hmmm now I have Batsy's true identity I no longer have to ponder that thought." he giggled. "Just tell me... has he _always _been the Batman or has there been one before him."

"I believe... and think, he's the one and only." she said trying to sound unsure. "I'm not the owner of the Batman Fan Club so I don't know everything."

"Fine." he said strongly. "Do you know where his... hide out is?"

"I dont." she replied.

"Hmmm... In-ter-esting." he hummed to himself. Rachel could practically see the gears working in his head as he put peices of the puzzle together. She bit her lip and tried to think of something to side track him. She knew Bruce's secret and perhaps life was at stake. She gave him a worried looked, trying to figure something out.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked with a hint of worry.

"Hmmm... Bruce Wayne is thee pointy eared rodent! HA! I knew it... I always figured it was someone that had a whole load of cash burning a hole in their expensive suiet pockets...." he bit at his scars and gave an evil giggle.

"Joker." said Rachel catching his attention. "What are you going to do now?"

"Ah... Goooood question sweets." he said with a look of thought.

"If you say anything... I will blab everything I know about." she scanned him up and down. "And by the looks of things I know a lot."

"Ah calm down beautiful... I'm not-uh going to say anything." he chuckled. "In fact I wouldn't have it any other way. Very few know who the Batman is... I'm happy to be part of that few." he chuckled. "Being how I got one of my tasks done... thee 'figuring out who Batboy is' I can now focus on my main objective."

"Which is?" she asked keeping an eye on the clown.

"To make him break his one rule. To have him kill just one soul... that's all I need. He just has to slip and take one liiiife and we can all live happily ever after! Though I plan on being that one soul." he gave a look of thought then smiled at her. "It's my purpse."

"Your purpose in life is to die?" asked Rachel. "That makes a lot of sense..."

"No no no... if that was my purpose it wouldn't be a challenge! Everyone dies... ya silly silly person you." he pinched the side of her face. "No... my purpose is to make this city fall, and in order to do that I have to make Batsy fall. Which... is a task that I'm willing to work hard at and have been." he bit his tongue and thought for a second. "You have provided me with thee most perfect ammo for that job." Rachel gave him a look of confusion and he giggled. "See if I dangle the fact that I know who the man under the mask is in front of him, he'll be angry. Who want's their arch nemesis to know their true identity?"

"You can't pull that! That's just a cheap shot." she said shaking her head.

"How?" he asked with a raised brow.

"It just is." said quickly.

The Joker eyed her for a moment with a blank expression written all over his clean face. Rachel shivered under his observing stare but couldn't help but blush when he burst in to laughter. "Miss. Dawes you're.... funny."

"Well that's my main objective in life." she smirked at him.

"Ha... if it was or is then you need to work on your punch line delivery." he said with a wink. "Trust me... I'm the funny, silly, joke man I know this stuff."

Rachel gave a small laugh and shook her head giving him an unknown adoring look. He leaned against the wall with a look of thought on his face. Rachel knew he was pondering some crazy idea about Bruce and what he should do with the information she provided him. She couldn't help but worry and debated if she should let Bruce know that the Joker of all people know that he is the Dark Knight. She let that thought rest for the time being, right now she had bigger fish to fry. She had the Joker in her apartment unmasked and she was ready to observe his features, which were stunning to her. She couldn't get over how handsome the Clown Prince was and his scars didn't even faze her. In fact she even forget he had them, till her eyes trailed down to the battered flesh on his face. She wanted to just walk up to him and trail her fingers across his face. She wanted to feel his strong arms around her and kiss him with out getting paint all over herself. She bit her tongue and decided to brake the clown's concentration.

"So Joker, why did you finally decide to show yourself?" she asked, he slowly looked up at her and raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Well this is the first time I've ever really _seen _you with out your makeup." she replied. "What's the occasion?" The Joker eyed her in silence for a few seconds and gave a big smile.

"Ah well... y'know it's niiiice to have a clean face every now and then." he chuckled and patted the side of his face. "I don't wear uh, make up all thee tiiime."

"Well I've seen you countless times and you always have that mug of yours covered." she chuckled.

"That's because when ever I see you... I'm usually in a task of doing some illegal." he smirked. "Not-uh just anyone can see my face... so you consider yourself lucky."

"I do." she smiled.

"Besides... I believe you made thee request anyways." he added with a shrug.

"So you decided to show your face tonight because I-." she started but the Joker cut her off.

"That's part of it... another part is that I for one enjoy having a clean face like every one else, every now and again." he chuckled. Rachel continued to smirk up at him and bit her lip taking a step closer to him. She slowly brought her hand up towards his face and he pulled back and growled. "Do I look like a goat? This isn't a petting zoo beautiful!"

Rachel gave him a small glare and the clown remained silent and tense as she brought her hand up and lightly cupped the right side of his face. His skin was soft and smooth on her fingers, except she could feel the rough flesh of his scar against her palm. She massaged her thumb against his cheek bone and she could feel the Joker tense up under her touch. His dark eyes eyed her closely, never leaving her face he held a wicked looked in his eye. She ignored his stare and lightly ran her fingers along his right scar, the flesh was rough yet smooth. She noticed the Joker shivered as her nails trailed over his scar.

Feeling a bit bold, Rachel brought her other hand up and cupped the left side of his face. Holding his face in her hands was thrilling, it was intoxicating knowing that she held the Clown Prince in her hands. The left side of his face was far more battered and thrash then his right. Her fingers trailed along the rough flesh, his left scar was deep and she almost pulled away because the feeling was so strange. She bit her tongue and continued to let her fingers wonder over his face. Letting her fingers drift from his left scar down to his bottom lip, feeling the bumpy flesh of the scar that cut through his lip. She wanted so much to know what had happened to him. She wanted to hear his story and try to understand why he was the way he was, so heartless and so dark.

The Joker was on the verge of gagging and wanting to reach over and snap Rachel's neck. This was something new to him. No one had ever wanted to touch him or had ever been so gentle with him in all his life at least not lately. He was custom to pain and abuse that her actions made him uncomfortable. Though the longer he looked down at her face and saw the sorrow mixed with a bit of care and love, he couldn't help but appreciate her. Back when he was younger and before his face had been met with a violent wrath, the Joker was a handsome guy. He always took really good care of himself and was known to be a 'hunk' according to the girls in his social circle. He knew he wasn't too hard on the eyes and he had a high self esteem that was before he was gifted with his scars.

Since that wicked night, Jack Napier was no more... all that was left was a man with a carved smile, the Joker. Since then he was known to be a foul, hideous man with zero empathy who had a fetish with pain. People were to run from him and fear him, not stand before him and adore him like Rachel was doing. He wanted to reach out and smack her but couldn't. There was a big ball of emotion built up in his chest and he couldn't help but love the fact that she cared and wasn't running away from him. He knew that Rachel loved him and that they held a strong bond. That was something he hadn't felt in years and he even orgot what it felt like to be loved and perhaps love in return. Rachel brought out a side in him that no one else did... she saw a side of him that no one else did. The fact that he was letting Rachel touch his face and show him some compassion. The fact that he had shared some of his painful past and told her some of his secrets. The fact that he had saved her life and helped her countless times... The fact that he was standing there looking down at her with an admiring tone in his eye let him know that he felt the same way.

The Joker got a sick taste in his mouth when he finally came to the conclusion that the Clown Prince of Crime was falling for Rachel Dawes, the DA of Gotham City. The Joker's eyes grew dark and glared down at her, he didn't like the sound of that. He didn't like the fact that he was falling in love with her just as fast as she fell for him. He didn't like it... not one bit. He wanted to do something, something that could end her life and above all this nonsense that was filling his head. The violence pulsed through him and his mind filled with wicked thoughts. He was dragged out of his thoughts when Rachel's soft voice cut through the awkward silence.

"What happened to you?" she asked with sorrow as her fingers trailed along his scars.

"Uh..." the Joker cleared his throat and snarled down at her. "The same thing that's going to happen to you if you don't... get away from me." he pushed her away from him and took a step back. "Ya had your little moment."

"What do you mean my little moment?" she asked, confused by his sudden mood change yet she was use to it. He was after all in her mind, bipolar.

"This." he reached out and ran his hands over her face, petting her in an obnoxious way. The rough contact made Rachel slap his hands away. "That... little moment."

"Sorry, I didn't think it was that big of deal. You didn't seem to mind!" she snapped. "You did after all stand nice and still while I had my little 'moment'."

"It's called shock." he stated and turned to wonder around her apartment.

"Shock." she mumbled and rolled her eyes.

The Joker wondered around her apartment trying to not make any contact with Rachel, he even thought about leaving but a part of him wanted to stay. He could feel her eyes burn on him as he kept his back to her and pretended to be focused on her 'chick flick' DVD collection.

"Is something wrong?" she asked finally and the Joker quickly spun around and slowly stalked up to her.

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong..." he growled. "Nothing is wrong... nothing at all... nothing..." he trailed off and stood in front of her. "Everything... everything is wrong." Rachel looked up at him with a worried expression. "Don't give me that damn look." he snapped.

"Sorry." she said quickly and tried to change her expression.

"Don't be sorry... you're always sorry. You're always worried..." he snapped then let out a growl. "Shut up." he added calmly.

"I didn't say anything." she responded.

"Shhh!" he hissed. "Just... no. Don't speak... ever again."

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"What did I just say?" he asked with a sorrow expression. "No wonder why there's never been a woman president! Ya don't' know when to keep your mouth shut!"

"Are you kidding?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" he asked. Rachel looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but pain, confusion and sadness. Sure she's seen pain and sadness in his eyes but not this much. It almost brought her to tears to see how broken this man was but she remained strong. "I... don't know what to do."

"About what?" she asked.

"I uh... can't tell you." he replied.

"Why?" she asked eyeing him closely.

"It's a secret. Shhhh." he giggled and flopped down in the recliner.

"Joker... what ever is going on in that crazy mind of yours you can open up about it." she said looking down at him. He slowly looked up at her and let out a deep sigh.

"I feel like I'm in a baaad after school special." he replied.

"I just want to know what I did?" she asked.

"I have a riddle for you... k?" he cleared his throat and stood tall Rachel glared at him, she knew he was changing the subject. "What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, and has a bed but never sleeps?" Rachel looked at him in confusion. "Come on what is it?"

"Joker this has nothing to-." she started and he cut her off.

"Answer." he growled.

"I don't know." she replied shaking her head. "This has nothing to do with what were just dis-."

"A river! A river is thee answer." he said quickly cutting her off. "I'd figure for being smart enough to be Gotham's DA you'd be able to handle a little riddle."

"What did that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Nothing." he responded.

"Then what was the point?" she asked looking up at him and crossing her arms.

"To steer the conversation in another direction... and it worked." he giggled.

"Are you really that scared to tell me what is going on that you have to take a switch in character and ask me a riddle?" she asked with a laugh. "Wow... I never thought I'd see the Joker afraid."

"I'm... NOT... afraid." he said darkly.

"Of course you're not honey." she replied and patted him on the shoulder. She smirked up at his snarl and brushed past him and went into the kitchen. "You know, perhaps you should lay low for awhile." she spoke as she got a glass out of the cupboard, filling it with tap water. "The GPD is really starting to crack down criminals and it's an all out man hunt for you."

"It's been an all out man hunt for me since day one." he replied rolling his eyes and turning to look in her direction.

"I know but they gave up looking for your location, now their focusing on the men that have worked with you." she replied taking a drink. "Someone might let something slip."

"I'm not-uh too worried... I never tell anyone anything about me and the only ones that do know a tad bit more then others wouldn't dare... squeal." he replied. "I hold their loved ones lives in my hands." he chuckled making his hands into tight fists. "Then again... thee only one that really knows anything about me... just happens to be the one I'm looking at."

Rachel shifted in her stance, feeling uncomfortable under his stare. "Well I've already been questioned about you Joker and so far you're still on the loose."

"That I am." he snickered and slowly drifted towards her. "Because of that I know I can... perhaps trust you." he stepped closer to her and Rachel's lungs tightened. "I thank you for that beautiful... It's been a long hunt. I've been looking for someone that I could confine in." he bit his tongue, resting his hands on her shoulders and running his fingers up and down her arms. "Perhaps tell all my secrets too..." he gave her a smile and Rachel locked eyes with him. She felt her body temperature rise and he leaned in closer to her. She exhaled deeply and pushed him away, drinking the rest of her ice water she shook her head at him.

"Right." she said quickly. "Secrets and you trust me. Thanks Joker." she said quickly, unsure if she could believe him. He was a mind worker and she wasn't sure if he was honest with her over half the time. It was just another line that he was using to up his chances of bewitching her with his charm. She chuckled to herself and looked up at him. She still couldn't get over how handsome he was and how young he looked. It almost made tears form in her eyes, how someone so young and beautiful could be so corrupted all because of one past moment.

"Is there a problem?" the Joker asked breaking the silence that fell around them.

"No." said Rachel. The Joker eyed her expression which was pure admiration. He gave a laugh and rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Your expression kills me." He replied. Rachel quickly looked away from him and he laughed more. "Silly little girl you." He said nudging her shoulder.

"For your information... I'm older then you." she snapped. "I think... depends on how old you really are."

"Yeah yeah yeah."He spoke loud and slow. Rachel couldn't help but laugh at him. She looked into his face and had a smile on her lips. "Trying to read my mind?"

"No... it's just nice to see the man behind the mask." she replied.

"Riiight, I'm a real heart throb." he responded with a laugh. "That makes me laugh." Rachel sat for a moment, unsure of how to respond. "Besides, I don't wear a mask." Rachel raised a brow and he continued. "Batsy wears a mask... I don't. Unlike him.... I don't hide my true self."

"Yeah well you should show yourself more often." she replied.

"Right, if everyone else gets a good look at the freak... everyone will uh change their opinion on me." He shook his head.

"You know... it's not who you are underneath.... It's what you do that defines you Joker." she replied and he slowly looked at her.

"Not always..." he replied with a slight shrug.

"Well that's your opinion and I'm going to let you have it." she smirked. "You know you're not as bad as you think."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really... Set aside your Clown Prince of Crime title and really look inside yourself you have a heart of gold in there some where." she patted his chest. He looked at her for a moment and laughed shaking his head. "What?"

"You are something else you know that?" he laughed. "You shouldn't be the DA you should be a head therapist at Arkham!"

"Why? Thinking about giving up your ways Joker?" she asked with hope.

"No... I'd never give up my ways... I love-uh living in my own little world, because it's mainly the only thing I know and have to hang on to." he replied. "But I'm not gonna lie when I tell you you're amazing Cupcake."

"Cupcake? Are you hungry or something?" she asked with a laugh.

"I'm always hungry but would you prefer Flap Jacks instead?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"No. Cupcake is grand." she laughed leaning into him.

"Ah well I liiiike grand-uh." he chuckled, running his hands from her arms and shoulders to her neck.

Rachel didn't shiver or tense up when his hands wrapped around her neck. She knew if he was going to hurt her he would've done in already, she had trust in him. He eyed her with deep eyes and cupped her face in his hands, Rachel had just enough time to catch a small breath before his lips crashed to hers. She had been waiting for this moment for weeks and accepted his kiss with a low moan. Kissing the Joker when he had his face paint on was a thrill, however kissing him without it was just as thrilling. She could actually intake his scent and taste without the toxic paint aroma. His lips were soft to the touch and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Digging her nails into his neck and scalp the Joker pushed her back into the counter letting his hands roam down her body.

Rachel knew that the tension between her and the Clown Prince was great and it was only a matter of time before she allowed this clown to take her to the next level. She just wasn't sure if she could allow that to happen, she didn't want to have a grave regret because she got caught up in the passion. Rachel got drug out of her thoughts when the Joker's mouth left hers and retreated to her neck. She got goose bumps when his teeth nipped the sensitive flesh of her neck and down her collar bone. Clawing her nails up his scalp, she closed her eyes letting the magical sensation of his actions take her over. She hissed in pain when he bit into her neck, yet the pain mixed with pleasure was intoxicating.

The Joker stepped closer to her and his hands held onto her hips with a vice like grip. She was sure she was going to bruise from his hold on her and he pushed her back into the counter. The counter top dug into her lower back making her whimper in pain. Her pitiful whimpers only made the Joker chuckle darkly and pull away from her just long enough to catch his breath. He crashed his lips to hers again and Rachel found herself engaged in another powerful kiss. He bit into her lip and she moaned out of pleasure and pain as he sucked at her blood. She gasped when she felt him lift her up to where she was sitting on the counter top. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her to him he snaked his arms around her waist and his cold hands clawed up her back. Feeling bold Rachel took the Joker's bottom lip between her teeth, biting down into the soft flesh making him give a low growl in the back of his throat. The dark growl he gave was enough to push her over the edge in both passion and fear.

Blinded by ecstasy Rachel didn't even noticed the Joker's fingers working away at the buttons of her blouse. When a slight cool breeze met her flesh, she let out a low gasp. Pulling her lips from his he wrapped his arms around her torso, digging his nails into her back. Rachel slowly started to come back to her senses when his mouth went back to her neck, his teeth nipping at her flesh. Rachel gulped and tried to force herself to speak.

"Um... Joker." her voice was shaky and she tried to steady herself. "Joker... I- I can't."

"Yes you can." he growled in her ear.

"No really... I can't." she shook her head and pushed him back.

"Rachel... let me ask you something." he replied pulling back to look in to her flushed face. "Are you thee type to uh, go after what you want with out thinking of the consequences?"

"No." she said blankly. "Sometimes... but I told you before Joker, I don't go all the way with someone unless... it means something."

"It means something." he replied.

"Something important... and positive." she replied leaning her head against the wall behind her. She ignored the fact her white blouse was still open, exposing her flesh and black bra. "Joker?" she looked at him and quickly smacked him in the arm. "Will you pay attention to me."

"I am." he replied still eyeing her chest.

"My face." she snapped, reaching out and lifting his chin so he'd look at her.

"Sorry sweets, but in my defense they were looking at me first." he replied and she shook her head. "You know you're going to giggle!" Rachel chuckled and the Joker smiled down at her.

"I need to know something." she said looking up into his dark eyes. "And I want the truth."

"Thee truth is something I can pro-vide." he stated, stepping up to her and placing his hands on the counter top, on each side of her. He looked down into her eyes and waited for her to continue.

"First, this is very unprofessional I mean... You're the Joker! A wanted criminal! A murderer that needs to be put to justice. I'm the DA... I've worked hard for this job and-."

"Yes I know who I am and who you are and how hard you worked blah blah blah." he rolled his eyes, "What's your question?"

"I've grown trust in you... I just need to know that I'm not making a bad choice." she replied.

"Listen... were talking about a few minutes perhaps an hour of life changing, mind blowing entertainment here... not-uh marriage." he laughed.

"This isn't helping." she snapped.

"And I'm not-uh helping you..." he looked down at her and cocked his head to the side.

"I'm beyond... confused." she groaned and leaned forward, resting her forehead on his chest. "I like you... I really do. It's starting to over take all my senses and thoughts."

"Hmmm..." he rested his chin on to of her head and thought for a second. "You could always ignore all thee... little emotions."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" she looked up at him.

"Yes... however I uh, don't want my sweet... little... Rachel to do something she wouldn't feel comfortable... doing." he hummed trailing his fingers up and down her arm.

"You have amazing patients." she laughed patting him on the chest.

"Only when it comes to thee weakness and demanding of thee female miiind." he laughed. "When you're a guy... you tend to learn to wait your turn or just wait for that matter." Rachel smiled up at him quickly, then concentrated on his tie that her hand started to toy with to keep her mind steady and not seem so nervous. The Joker however noticed this and lightly shook his head. "If it's a confession or admitting of positive feelings you want beautiful... I can't give that to you."

"I know." she sighed.

"No... you don't. It's not-uh because I don't have them... it's because I can't admit it to myself that I do... hold some strong... sick... twisted feelings for you." he replied.

"Well... perhaps one day I'll have the honor of witnessing them." she smiled at him. "Perhaps."

"Maybe..." he gave a sly smile. "I miiight not-uh be able to uh... tell you but perhaps I can show you."

Rachel looked up into the sly smirk on his face, and bit her tongue. "I know you have respect for me Joker."

"I do." he nodded.

"I know that you... wouldn't hurt me." she continued, he gave a dark look but Rachel didn't notice.

"You think too much... Don't think... just act." he hummed. "Come on sweets... heart for a heart."

"Heart for a heart? Sorry Joker but I don't give my heart to anyone anymore... besides it's not like I have yours in my hands." she wiggled her hands in the air. The Joker bit at his scar and quickly reached over and opened a drawer. "What are you doing?" He grabbed a stake knife. "What are you doing?!" she yelled.

"I'm gonna give ya my heart." he stated and Rachel laughed shaking her head she took the knife from him. "Believe me my sweet, I'd rip it out and hand it over to you on a silver platter." Rachel couldn't help but blush and feel extremely flattered. "Though it uh... would be nice to get something in return." He bit his tongue and Rachel gave him a small glare. "No! I'm keeping it PG here sweets." he laughed. "Like I said heart for a heart."

"I'll tell you what... if you give me yours and not literally I'll give you mine." she smiled up at him. "But you can't break it! That's the last thing I want right now."

"I can't promise that." he replied. "I am after all a wanted man... though I wont break it... justice will." he laughed, he rested his forehead against hers and linked his fingers with hers. "Don't worry sweets... I take verrrry gooood care of my things... I don't break what's mine." Rachel looked deep into his eyes and gave a smile, she felt her face blush. The Joker laughed and cupped her face in his hands and gave her a kiss. He pulled away from her and smiled, "Well... I have some bat watching to do." Rachel gave him a confused look. "Batman... is waiting for me to do something chaotic and I don't plan to disappoint-uh."

"You're leaving?" she asked as he pulled away from her to straighten his coat.

"Yes." he said blankly. "Why thee frown?" he asked seeing the disappointed look on her face.

"I just... you just got here." she replied with a laugh. She wasn't ready for him to leave just yet, she wanted him to stay longer. A part of her loved it when she was the center of his attention, but she forgot how much he enjoyed bugging the Batman.

"Noooo you just got here. I've been here for over an hour." he laughed. "You should've joined the party sooner!" he gave a dark chuckled and popped his neck to the side. "Besides... Batsy is more entertaining." he replied turning on his heels and heading towards the door.

Rachel watched him walk towards the door, her heart was beating so hard and so fast she could hear it in her ears. She felt a tug at her gut and she bit her lip, feeling the nerves sky rocket within her. She quickly cleared her throat and spoke after the Joker.

"Batman is more entertaining huh? Well... Mr. Joker I thought you were a gentleman. That little remark however wasn't real charming." she called out. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face her. "I mean, you play with Batman all the time... running and scaling roof tops and blowing up the average building or killing the random person. Why not take on a different challenge?"

"Hmmm... what uh... kiiind of challenge?" he asked slowly drifting closer to her.

"Me?" she asked with a sly smile. Her heart was beating so hard she waited for it to pop out of her chest and splat on the floor. Her breath caught when he stepped into the light of the kitchen and she could see that devilish smirk on his paint free face. "Just a suggestion."

"Hmmm... a suggestion." he purred and stood in front of her again. He placed his hands on her knees and slowly ran them up her thighs.

"That's what I said." Rachel replied, her voice was kind of shaky from the nervous emotion that had swept over her. The feeling of his hands on her flesh made her blood temperature rise, plus almost regret to wear a skirt that day. Feeling bold she put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, "How about playing a game that is... chaotic?"

"Oh Beautiful..." he replied giving her a sinister grin and reached over to the light switch. He flicked the light off casting them in complete darkness. Rachel jumped when his voice cut through the silence. "Believe me... it will be beyond chaotic." he clicked his tongue and crashed his lips to hers.

----------------

_Like I said I'm not sure I'm happy with this chapter, being how it took me a long time to write I feel I went out of character in a few spots which makes me sad. I hope you guys liked it and enjoyed it, I'm not real good at writing 'love' scenes lol so that's a reason to why I end the chapter where it is. I'll let you guys use your imagination. Also I had a question to if there will be a sequel to this story... I have a few ideas mixing in my brain and there could possibly be a part two to this story. I'm not sure yet, but you'll be able to tell if there is going to be a sequel once I put up the last chapter... there might be a cliff hanger who knows lol. Again thanks for reading and reviewing my fic! Here... cupcakes for everyone because I suck at updating. *hands out cupcakes* _


	34. Insane and Unbalanced

_Here is chapter 34 my peeps! I apologize for the super long wait again, I'm a bad person I know lol. I wrote this a month ago and can't remember what I was thinking during half of it lol. So I hope you enjoy it and please leave an awesome review! I can't believe summer is almost over!! AHHH! College here I come and COMIC CON here I COME!! HAHA!_

**I OWN the plot... enough said. Everything else owned by DC and WB. **

Chapter 34 

Insane and Unbalanced

Rachel rolled over and stretched her arm across the sheets. Hoping that the left side of her bed was still occupied but her hand felt nothing but cold empty sheets. She quickly opened her eyes and sat up, realizing that she was alone. She gave a yawn and rubbed her eyes, letting her hands fall to her lap she felt a cool breeze that sent goose bumps over her skin. She looked over and realized the fire escape window was slightly opened. Shaking her head with a small laugh, she wrapped a blanket around her and went over to shut the window. She was curious when the Clown Prince decided to leave. She sat down on the bed and looked over at the clock that sat on her night stand. It was 10:04 and she quickly jumped up. She was really late for work, beyond late... she grabbed her cell phone and called in to the office. She told them that she wasn't feeling well and over slept, after getting asked if she was pregnate she rolled her eyes and hung up. She sat there for a minute and smiled, her mind wondering to last night.

_Trembling. Fear. Passion. Three emotions that Rachel felt that night with the Joker. Trembling when she let her eyes drink in the amazing form of his body. For a scrawny guy he had an amazing toned body. Crisscrossed with scars, a map of destruction is what he was. Loving the way that crazy clown held her and kissed her, it was so thrilling how a mad man like him treated a women. Moments of ecstacy that made Rachel wish it would never end. Rachel didn't even know how long their passionate spell lasted. Minutes? Hours? It didn't matter there was nothing more exciting then seeing the Clown Prince in such a vulnerable situation. _

_Trembling. Rachel trembled when his teeth grazed over her bottom lip. When his hands drifted ever so softly around her body. As if he was trying to memorize every curve. Her breath catching in her thraot with every passionate kiss. With every stroke of his tongue against hers, as if they were in battle to see who could please who more. Flushed by the shivers that ran down her spine when his scarred mouth pressed to the flesh of her neck._

_Fear. She had never been so scared in her life when she realized what her emotions were making her do. Yet she could care less, she wanted nothing more then to let the Joker do as he wished. Fear flooded her when he suddenly got aggressive with a drive of passion. His hands clawed up and down her ribcage. His nails digging into her flesh, causing her to make little whimpers of pain but it felt so good. His teeth bit into the flesh of her neck, she knew he drew blood. Feeling the warm liquid drip down her neck, only to be cleaned up by his hot tongue. The look in his eyes was enough to make her skin crawel and her heart flutter at the same time. They were dark, filled with a hunger that would soon be fed. _

_Passion. Every inch of her body felt as if it was on fire. The way the clown made love to her was intoxicating. Was it love or just an ego trip? To her it was love but she didn't even expect that feeling to run through the Joker's mind. He made her feel important and needed. He needed her like she needed him, she was a drug to him and he didn't care what the cost was. Giving him a blood ykiss after she bit her lip, she knew she was making the clown tremble. Blood and pain seemed to be enough to give him his fix. Sadistic much? She didn't care, he needed to feel what she was feeling. Mind spinning, body shaking, emotions out of control, all of thee above is what Rachel felt when he pushed her over the edge again and again. _

Rachel shook her head, feeling herself flush and got to her feet. She went into the bathroom and started the shower. She gave yawn and looked into the mirror and her eyes quickly got wide. Her neck was a map of distruction, she had a few hickeys and bite marks that scattered across her flesh. Curious to see what other little 'injuries' the Joker had left her, she looked her self over. She had scratches up and down her back and along her rib cage. She had a few cuts along her collar bone and she shook her head.

"I'm going to need a lot of cover up." she said to her reflection.

----

"I was about to send out a search party for you." snapped the Mayor when Rachel walked into his office.

"Well I'm here now so you can cancel the search." she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you sure you're cut out for this job Rachel?" he asked putting his fists on his hips. "I'm not sure you are, considering you've had an attitude since you got it."

"Will you just calm down." she snapped. "I've always had an attitude so shut up." Rachel couldn't believe what she just said to him. She quickly looked up at him with a look of panic on her face. "Sorry... I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Well, I hope not." he sat down in his chair and looked over at her. "This is a serious job Rachel, and I need you to be serious about your work. I don't know what is going on and I don't want to know. Your personal life is your personal life, I don't want to get involved but you have to be professional."

"I'm trying, I'm just stressed." she stated.

"I know you are." he replied. "You can't let the stress effect your work... that's a working condition with this job. Stress. Don't let it toy with your head Rachel I need you to bring your A game."

"Yes sir." she nodded.

"Okay well... I have a case I'm trying to crack." he replied tapping his fingers on the oak surface of his desk. "We all know that Salvador Moroni is still out there, working his mob. I want to get him behind bars, and I have wanted that for months now." he gave a sigh. "Here's the thing... he's not doing anything where I can nab him. The Joker has this whole city in an uproar and believe it or not that little freak has knocked the Mob off our radar!" Rachel couldn't help but feel sick, not liking where this conversation could be going. "I need the Joker off the streets, I'm starting to loose my mind with this. I can't handle the Joker anymore."

"What are you suggesting sir?" asked Rachel.

"First that little twerp blew up half my police force and city officials!" he snapped. "I'm working on a few of his men, or should I say ex employees. I'm trying to figure out if I can get some information out of em."

"Really? You had some come forward?" she asked.

"No, both were in Arkham we had a young lady nice enough to call and let us know that she had worked with a few of the Joker's men." he replied. "Both are crazy and sick." he shook his head. "One is James Watson, he's a schizophrenic. The other, Thomas Kerr who has a personality disorder. It's impossible to talk to either of them!"

"Why is that?" asked Rachel.

"Either one is screaming at the top of his lungs and can't seem to sit still long enough for anyone to question him, or the other thinks he's Richard Simmons or the Shamwow guy!" he shook his head and Rachel tried not to laugh. "I don't know what to do. I need to nab one of his men that are working for him now."

"That shouldn't be hard." replied Rachel. "If you can convince the cops to stop killing them before they get taken into custody."

The Mayor just sighed and shook his head, "Have you decided on a good Assistant yet?"

"I've scanned through the resumes and interviews." she replied. "I think I might have it narrowed down on who I'd like."

"Okay, well... Make your decision quick, once we get the Joker there will be a stack of cases that we'll need to work on." he replied. "You may go." Before Rachel got up be quickly added. "Oh by the way, I don't know what kind of relationship you're in... but remember you need to look professional." Rachel gave him a confused look and he pointed towards her neck. She went to say something but he cut her off. "I don't want to know."

Rachel got up and left his office, with heavy steps she made her way towards her department. Nodding at the secretary after being told she had five missed calls and messages she went into her office. She sat down in her chair and put her face in her hands. She was so tired that she could've fallen asleep right there on the spot. She gave a yawn and started up the computer and leaned back in her seat. She turned the chair and looked out the big window behind her. She eyed the busy people below and rested her chin in her palm. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the computer buzzing. Her mind wondered to the night before and she couldn't help but smile and maybe even blush. Spending the night with the Joker was everything she dreamed it would be and more. Considering the bite marks and cuts she had, it reminded her that he was after all a wild mad man. She jumped when she heard a knock on her door and quickly turned to see Bruce.

"Bruce." she said loudly spinning her chair to the front. "What brings you here?"

"I got your note." he replied. "Sorry I missed you that night."

"Oh it's alright." she said with a smile. "You're a busy man after all."

"Yeah well, you know me I make time for people that are important." he smirked and sat down in front of her desk. "I was going to call you but I thought, I might as well do this face to face."

"Bruce, I want to explain something." she started but he held his hand up.

"No." he said strongly. "I want to explain something. I know I've been acting like a total jerk and like a teenage boy." Rachel gave a nod. "I just want you to understand that I'm only doing the things I've been doing because I care. I almost lost you once I don't want that to happen again."

"Bruce, I'm a big girl now. You don't have to watch over me." she shook her head.

"You don't understand that I do." he replied. "Rachel, I take it upon myself to make sure that everyone in this city is safe. That includes you."

"I know Bruce but it's not your job." she stated. "I know you care about me and worry. I'm not saying that you shouldn't, but let me make my own mistakes."

"The situation you're in, I'm afraid to let you make mistakes. A mistake could mean your life." he said with a frown. "I want you to be careful."

"I will and I am." she said flatly. "Bruce if anything goes wrong or if I am in trouble, you will be the first one I call."

"What about the police?" he asked.

"Batman can get there faster then the police." she laughed. "You made that perfectly clear that night I was taken." Bruce just nodded at her.

"Okay." he smiled. "Well, I'll let you get to work then." he got to his feet and gave her a smile. "I'll keep in touch with you okay."

"Okay." she smiled.

"Oh one more thing." he said turning around before he got out the door. "I want my key back." Rachel didn't say anything at first but held her breath.

"What?" she asked trying to play it cool and innocent.

"Don't what me... I just want my key back." he replied shaking his head. "I don't want you to explain... I don't want to hear the reason. I just want it back." He smiled. "Okay?"

"Right um." she fumbled over her words and the phone rang. Making her eyes jump from him to the phone, he gave a laugh and left the room. Rachel cursed under her breath and answered the phone. "Yeah?"

"Rachel, I think we have something." said Gordon on the other line, with a cheery voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked as her heart pounded in her chest at a rapid beat.

"I think we have what we need in order to bring down the Joker." replied Gordon.

"What?" she asked.

"Come to the interrogation area." he replied and hung up.

Rachel's breath caught as she hung up the phone and quickly got to her feet and left her office. Once Rachel got down into the interrogation room she looked through the glass and noticed a young man sitting at the table. He couldn't be anywhere over 25 and looked around the room with a confused look on his face. He had short brown hair and Rachel could see that his hands were tattooed with prison gang symbols. He wore a run down black suite that was everything but clean. The white shirt he wore under it was dirty and there was a bit of blood on his collar. His blazer was ripped and tore and the sleeve look as if it caught fire once. A black and white checkered tie hung loosely around his neck. Rachel looked over at Gordon who gave her a smile.

"Who is this?" asked Rachel pointing to the man through the glass.

"His name is Chuck Stenson." replied Gordon. "We picked him up this morning, after someone called saying they spotted a few clowns knock over a jewelry store down on 8th St." he pointed to the man. "He was the only one that didn't get away. Officer Johnson caught him after he tripped over the curb in front of the church." Rachel blinked a few times.

"He's one of the Joker's men, we know that for sure." said Detective Sherman tossing a clown mask to Rachel. Rachel eyed the mask and recognized it right away. This was the clown that escorted her to the Joker that one night outside Wayne Enterprises. "Were going to try and get some information out of him."

"Actually Rachel, we want you to do it. You're really good at this sort of thing and we think you can get down to his level." replied Gordon.

"What do you mean get to his level?" asked Rachel.

"I don't know it just sounded good." he laughed.

"What do you want me to ask him?" Rachel asked.

"Find out what he knows about your boyfriend and his where abouts." snapped Detective Sherman.

Rachel glared at him and threw the mask in his face and turned leaving the room, they buzzed her in so she could get into the interrogation room. When she walked in the clown looked up at her and let out a loud 'ha'. "What was that for?"

"What? The HA or the roll of the eyes?" he asked with a laugh.

"Okay shut up." she snapped. "I want you to, listen carefully and answer correctly."

"How are you going to know if I'm answering correctly?" he asked.

"I'm God... okay I'll know." she snapped. He snorted a laugh and Rachel continued. "What do you know about your boss?"

"My boss?" he asked.

"The Joker." she said loudly.

"I know that if I tell you anything he'll gut me alive." he chuckled.

"So you know a lot?" she asked.

"No." he said blankly. "Don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a cold glare on her face.

"Nothing." he said with a shake of his head and looked up at her. "I know nothing."

"Don't give me that. I know you know enough." she snapped at him.

"Oh really? How know that I know a lot?" he shot back at her.

"I just know, because I know that you know a lot 'cause I know that you've worked for the Joker for a long time. So you must know a lot. You know?" Rachel spoke back. On the other side of the glass Gordon just shook his head and a hand over his eyes.

"Even if I did know anything, I wouldn't tell you. I'm not stupid. Telling you anything could get me killed, as to where not telling you anything keeps me alive." he snapped shaking his head.

"Chuck." Rachel said loudly looking down at him with a slight look of sorrow. "I'm just doing my job. Now why don't you stop being afraid and fess up."

"Why don't you fess up?" he asked with a cold glare, leaning back in his seat crossing his arms over his chest.

"About what?" she asked squinting her eyes at him.

"Oh sweetheart you can only play dumb for so long. Trust me, I know this. I've done this." he replied. Rachel just gave him a cold hard glare, hoping that he would keep his mouth shut. The last thing she needed was this clown to be blabbing about the Joker and her's relationship.

"Stop playing games." she replied, her eyes shifted around the room.

"Games? This isn't a game." he laughed. "Honey if you want I'll start singing like a canary and then we'll see what side of the table you're on." Rachel's eyes met his dark blue ones and he gave a smirk. "Alright, I really don't know much about the boss." he shook his head. "He doesn't stay in one place long enough to get a mailing address."

"Where was his last hideout?" Rachel asked, hoping to get somewhere with him. The clown just eyed her, debating what to tell her or not. "Please."

"An old warehouse, on the other side of the city." he sighed. "It hasn't been occupied for years. I can't give you the address because I don't know it. Plus, it would be pointless anyways considering the fact he's not there anymore."

"Where is he now?" she asked trying to dig deeper into his mind.

"Oh you know the boss... He could be anywhere. Wondering the alleys, blending in with the people on the streets, ransacking the homeless down at the soup kitchen, eye balling the mob, skimming through people's apartments." He raised a brow at her. "He could be anywhere. Where there's smoke and fire, there's the Joker."

"Alright, well then tell me about his latest plan." she demanded going out on a limb for that answer. "What is it?"

"I don't know." he stated flatly.

"What do you mean you don't know? You work with him you should know." she argued.

"I don't know anything till the split second it happens." he snapped at her. "Like a few other people that know him... I'm a puppet! He pulls the strings and I dance. He's a puppet master."

"Why work for someone who won't let you be responsible for your own actions?" she asked with a laugh.

"Why love someone who lets you risk everything just for a few moments of romance?" he asked with a glare.

Rachel just glared at him and slowly stood tall. She turned around and Gordon buzzed her out of the room. "I'm done." she snapped at Gordon. "I can't get anything."

"Well, you tried and you got a few interesting facts." he sighed. "I'll get a scary detective to try and drag some things out of him."

"Yeah that might work considering he works for a man that is more scarier then death himself." Rachel replied with her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes still fixed on the clown.

"It doesn't hurt to try." said Gordon.

"Right, well you try all want. I doubt it's going to even face the little freak." she turned and left the room.

"Is it just me or is Miss. Dawes having a change in attitude?" asked Gordon looking at the door that Rachel had just left through.

"Personally I think she's being a bitch." snapped Detective Sherman, receiving a slight glare from Gordon. "Sorry. I just think she is having a bad influence thrown at her." He let out a sigh and patted Gordon on the shoulder. "Put two and two together here boss."

That night Rachel made her way through the building and out the front doors. she had called a cab, because she was still out of a car. Thanks to the mob's hitman, she was stuck taking the bus or a cab. she walked outside and down the front steps, and down to the sidewalk. she stood in silence, pulling her coat closer to her and holding her bag tight in her hand. she smiled at one of the cops as he walked by and Gordon caught her eye. he made his way down the steps and walked over to her.

"Tough day?" he asked standing next to her, attempting to act like nothing was going on.

"Just an average day." replied Rachel in a chipper tone. "Did you get anything out of the clown?"

"Only a few smart remarks and a constant plea for a lawyer." Replied Gordon with some dread in his voice. He took a deep breath and looked over at Rachel who was now paying attention to the traffic. "Are you okey?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked looking over at him with a confused expression.

"You just seem a bit out of the ordinary." Gordon spoke softly and looked down at the ground then back over at her.

"Everyone has an off day." chuckled Rachel.

"Or past few months... Rachel what you do on your free time is non of my business but I'm concerned." started Gordon with a slight shake of his head and looked at Rachel with sorrow eyes, but she cut him off before he could continue.

"I know you're worried but I'm fine. If I wasn't then I would say something, but everything is alright." she replied just as her taxi pulled up. "There's no need to be worried. I wish everyone would realize that." she opened the door. "Good night Gordon." She got in the taxi and told the driver her address.

Rachel was ready to get home, she had a rough day. She was tired of everyone worrying about her and have the need to play the parent role. She shook her head and eyed the cars as the driver drove down the street. A cop car zoomed by them, his lights and sirens blasted through the darkness. This scene caused Rachel to think of the Joker. Seemed like when ever she saw flashing lights or heard a breaking news update that clown would be the first thing that popped into her mind. Lasts nights events played through her mind and a part of her couldn't believe that she took that leap. Though considering the Joker was a mental and murderous man he was a complete gentleman. She noticed that about him. He would be completely crazy and violent, but still pull out your chair. It made her laugh because he was a character she had no idea even existed till just a year ago. When the cab stopped she paid the driver and then got out of the car. She took a deep breath and went inside, wanting nothing more then a good nights sleep.

It had been two days since Rachel had seen the Joker and she wasn't shocked, seemed like once her life got back in order he'd come crashing in again. He tended to pop out of no where like daisies, with no reason just to brighten up her day. Rachel finally managed to get everyone off her back and tell them to leave her alone. She respected them for caring but it was getting out of hand. Her and Bruce made up, but Rachel still needed to give him the key back. Which she didn't have. She remembered the Joker putting it in his pocket that night so when she saw him she was going to have to get it back from him. The days were warmer and the sun was shining bright in the sky above the most disturbed city in the world. Gotham was starting to fill with life and everyone had one question on their minds. 'Where was the Joker?'. Rachel was starting to worry, it seemed that maybe the clown had lost his edge. He didn't terrorize Gotham as much as he did. His last act was the robbing of Wayne Enterprises, which she still didn't know what he was going to use that high tech stuff for and didn't want to know.

Work was going good for her, she had hired Edward Nygma as the Assistant DA. He was a hard worker and showed Rachel nothing more then respect. Gordon still had the Joker's goon, Chuck Stenson a.k.a. Chuckles still in custody. Of course the clown has yet to speak anything of the Joker, and Rachel refused to talk to him. She had an easy going day and it was such a nice evening that she decided to walk back to her place. Edward actually lived in the same direction, kept her company.

"Did you grow up here in the states or did you move from somewhere?" she asked looking over at him, and smiled when he gave a laugh. "I'm asking because of your accent."

"Oh, well no I wasn't born here." he replied. "I actually was born in down South and came here recently. You?."

"I've lived in Gotham my whole life. I'll be lucky if I even get out of this city let alone the country." she laughed.

"That's a shame." he replied as they continued to walk along the streets. The sun was disappearing behind the buildings, casting the city in shadow. They past a newspaper stand, that had the Joker on the front page. Edward just shook his head. "Just a mad dog looking for attention."

"Excuse me?" asked Rachel, not knowing what he was talking about.

"The Joker." he replied. "Kind of an amateur if you ask me."

"An amateur?" Rachel laughed. "No, the Scarecrow was the armature. The Joker is just... professional."

"I wouldn't call what he does, professional." replied Edward. "The Scarecrow, Jonathan Crane right? Arkham Asylum was his kingdom and in the end it became his dungeon. Filling the city with Fear Toxin through the water supply, touche but he didn't have a back up plan. It failed him, causing him to go insane and pretty much OD on his Toxin."

"Crane was far lost before the Fear Toxin hit him." replied Rachel.

"Of course. The man worked at Arkham and treated it like his fortress, of course insanity was going to rub off on him. Actually I think you have to be a bit insane yourself in order to work in a place like that." Edward shook his head. "He was predictable. The Joker on the other, he's another story."

"Give me your analysis on him." replied Rachel getting interested in the topic.

"If you look up the word crazy you'll read the words, insane and unbalanced. The Joker of course is crazy but not because of what he does. The things he does he knows is wrong but he does them anyways, that is a the definition of a troublemaker. I think he's just a guy that likes playing with fire and uses the characteristic of a clown to strike fear in people. A clown is one of the most feared people on this Earth, you don't know who they are nor do you know anything about them. Meaning their mysterious and no body likes someone they can't solve or recognize." Edward took a deep breath. "My point with the Joker is that, he's just a terrorist that has picked the city of Gotham because it has something worth destroying."

"Batman is the one that created the Joker if you ask me." replied Rachel.

"Batman couldn't create someone that was already created." replied Edward. "He just put the icing on the cake."

"So you never said what makes the Joker crazy." replied Rachel. "What's your view on it?"

"I think he's crazy because he controls the fear in this city. Someone has to be pretty crazy to control what thousands of people fear." he laughed. "Plus... fear isn't the only thing he controls in us. He controls what we believe. The things the Joker does not only make sense to him... but if you really think about it. The things he does, make sense to all of us." Rachel looked over at him, running his words through her mind. "Well I have to go a different direction."

"Oh yeah, uh I'll see you tomorrow then." replied Rachel getting back on track. "I'll talk to you later Edward."

"You too Miss. Dawes." he kissed her hand and turned, strolling down the sidewalk to her right.

Rachel looked after him and let out a sigh and continued down the street. By the time she got two blocks from her apartment complex the sun was down completely. There wasn't a moon out that night making the city far more dark then she liked. She pondered Eddie's words and thoughts on the Joker, and she couldn't help but feel that he perhaps admired the Clown Prince instead of despise him. Which was odd to her. She let out a dramatic sigh as she watched for the 'do not walk' sign to change. There was a man that stood a few feet away from her in dark clothing. He kept glancing down at her and it was making her nervous. Once the sign changed Rachel walked quickly across the street, but noticed the creepy man was following her.

She would pick up her pace and he'd pick up her pace. Her heart beat so fast she was for sure it was going to burst. Her eyes stung with tears of fright and her hands shook. She thought about what the Joker had said, 'you need pepper spray'. Quickly she rounded the corner and turned around, but didn't see the man anywhere. Letting out a sigh of relief and a laugh of stupidity she turned around. Once she turned she bumped into someone, she looked up and was face to face with the strange stalker. He looked frightening, the look in his eyes were pure hate. Rachel backed up and looked up at him and tried to go around but he stepped in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked strongly. He didn't do anything but snicker down at her. "What do you want?" she demanded again.

"Finish what was never done." he said with a deep dramatic voice, as he pulled out what looked like a hunting knife. "Slackers these days."

Rachel's eyes widened and looked from the knife to his face. She gulped and backed away from him. His expression changed from mocking to fury as he launched forward at her. She ducked around him with a scream and ran as fast as she could down the empty street. She could hear his steps pound up behind her and she was tugged back by her hair. She yelped in pain, tears streaming down her face when he whirled her around. She grabbed a hold of her bag and swung it around hitting him in the face. He backed up and she stomped on his foot, then gave him a kick in the shin. He groaned in pain and Rachel managed to slip from his grip and ran down the street.

The apartment complex was just around the block so she knew she had a good chance, when she could hear the man half a block away yelling profanities at her. She quickly looked back to see him stand tall and she turned to run but ran into yet another figure. She screamed bloody murder and pushed the figure back only to hear that familiar voice.

"Whoa calm down." snarled the Joker looking down at a beyond frightened Rachel. "Don't tell me your cat got ran over."

Rachel looked up at him and quickly flung herself into his arms. The Joker was taken by surprise and couldn't help but put his arms stiffly around her. She cried into his shoulder, he couldn't understand a word she tried to say. He looked around and quickly pulled her into the shadows next to the building, to keep himself out of sight. He pulled away from her and looked down into her frightened face. Her make up was smeared, her eyes were red and puffy, her face was red and she looked so helpless... it was beautiful to him.

"What about.. my cat?" she choked back a sob as she looked up at him.

"Uh.. nothing." he replied shaking his head. "What happened?"

"There was this guy. I was just walking home and he attacked me. He tried to kill me! He had a knife and.... and I ran. I tried to get away." she sobbed and the Joker wrapped her up in his arms again, resting his chin on her head. She buried her face into his chest, "I'm so scared. I think there's still a hit on me."

The Joker listened to her sob and let her soak his front with her tears. He kept a firm hold on her and glanced down the street where the 'attacker' had been. He gave a glare at the empty street and ran his tongue along his lip. He cleared his throat, feeling Rachel go weak at the knees he held her up and looked into her eyes.

"What did he look like?" he asked. His voice was deep and dark, his expression was nothing more the pure seriousness.

"I- I can't remember." she stuttered.

"Yes you can." he growled and held on tightly to her arms. "What... did he look like."

"He was your average creep." she snapped up at him, curious to why he was so mean all of a sudden.

"Char-act-er-istics here." he snapped.

"He was tall, dark hair, dark eyes... he wore black." she shook her head trying to remember. "That's all." The Joker let out a sigh and let her go. He gave her an annoyed look and she gave him a glare, "Want me to draw a picture?"

"That would be nice." he replied. Rachel looked up at him, tears in her eyes and then the plumbing broke. She burst into tears, bringing her hands to her face she sobbed uncontrollably. "Come on." The Joker wrapped an arm around her and led her around to the side doors of the building and walked her up to her apartment.

---

"I thought it was over. That Russian Mobster isn't even in Gotham anymore." Rachel snapped, pacing her apartment. She still was frightened and could sit still, she looked down at the Clown Prince who sat on the couch listening to her. "I don't get it! They said the hit was gone. I haven't had someone try to threaten my life since..." she looked down at him. "Since the last time you attempted to kill me."

"For the record I never attempted to kill you... There's a fiiine line between, murder and scaring one too death." he smirked up at her. He could tell she was in a serious faze and he rolled his eyes. "I dunno..."

"Why would they drop a hit then spark it back up again months later?" she asked.

"Either to catch the person off guard or they needed a new hit man." he hummed. "The first one probably chickened out or something."

"A chicken hitman, that makes me laugh." she thought. "You know everything that goes on in Gotham's crime world." she said kneeling down in front of him. "You have to know something."

"Sweets... If I knew of anything that involved ending your life, I would've stepped in and asked for the job myself." he replied. Rachel let out a growl of frustration and rested her head on his knee. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." she replied looking down at the floor.

"Ya gotta tell Old Man Gordon." said the Joker running one of his hands through her hair.

"You're telling me to go to the police?" she asked looking up at him.

"Shocking I know." he chuckled.

"I don't want to go through all the crap of relocating and having cops at my door 24/7." she groaned and leaned back against the coffee table. "You could be my bodyguard."

"I believe I've already... played that game." he replied wiggling his eye brows at her. She squinted her eyes at him and he gave a chuckle, "Well do what you want-uh."

"Can you find out anything?" she asked. "Anything about this?"

The Joker gave her a shrug at first but then gave a thought, "I probably, could fiind something." he hummed running his tongue along his lip.

"You know Chance Graven, just tell him you want to do business with him and he'll probably talk to you." she replied. The Joker looked at her with a blank expression. "Please, you've worked with him before."

The Joker let his shoulders slump and he gave a deep sigh, "Fiiine... I'll work my magic and see what I can figure out. Kay?"

"Okay." she smiled up at him. She held an adoring look in her eye and the Joker glanced down at her and raised a brow.

"What?" he asked. Rachel bit her lip and sat up and scooted up closer to him. She positioned herself between his legs and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the lips. The Joker pulled back as she attempted to kiss him only to have her lips meet the air and she looked up at him. "It was funny... ya looked like a sucker fish coming after the worm." he bit his tongue and a muffled a chucked.

"Jerk." she snapped. Before she could pull back the Joker leaned forward and took her face in his hands and gave her a kiss. It was a strong, powerful kiss that was enough to make Rachel forget all about the hitman. Placing her hands firmly on his thighs to keep her balance, her tongue engaged in a duel with his. He took her bottom lip between his teeth making Rachel let out a low whimper of pleasure. The Joker's teeth nipped at her lip and tongue, sending Rachel's mind in over-drive. He brushed a hand through her hair to the back of her head, pushing her deeper to him. Rachel's fingers dug into the muscle of his thighs and moaned into the kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and gave her a soft peck before he pulled back and looked at her. She was flushed and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, I believe I have a job to do." he hummed and Rachel pulled back so he could get to his feet. He gave a stretch and strolled through the living room with Rachel right behind him. "I don't know how much... I'll be able to fiind out." he replied walking down the hall towards her room. "I'll plant a few... bugs and see what I can come up with. It is odd, that the Russian hired another hitman." he opened her door and went towards the fire escape. "The way I see it, if he's putting another hit on you... he must be back in the city." he climbed out onto the fire escape and looked back at her through the window. "You better tell Gordon and his donut hounds what happened... I don't want to read your obituary any tiiime soon."

"Okay." she gave him a nod. "Be careful."

"Careful? That's not-uh even in my vocabulary." he chuckled, then leaned in to give her another kiss. Rachel's mind swam when she felt his scarred lips press to hers again. He pulled back and smirked, "Lock this behind me." he ordered and watched Rachel shut the window and lock it. He gave her one last smirk before scurrying down the steps and vanishing in the shadows.

--

The Joker spent his whole night searching high and low for any information about the Russian Mobster Chance Graven. He needed to know if he was back in the city or not, plus if he was he needed to figure out who the hitman was. He wondered the dark streets of Gotham City's underground scene in search of anything or anyone that might have some sort of information. He went out alone that night, to keep himself hidden better and to perhaps play with death more. His heavy steps echoed down the street as he passed a few prostitutes who winked at him and asked him if he wanted a 'good time'. Rolling his eyes at them he thought about breaking their necks but he was on a mission. He brushed past them and let his eyes scan the street. He quickly made his way across the street towards the docks. If he was lucky maybe the Russian's yacht was docked, though he doubted that he was that stupid.

Drifting along the shadows the Joker spotted the yacht he rolled his eyes. Yes he was that dumb. He shook his head and looked around to make sure there weren't any Russian guards anywhere. The last thing he wanted was to be jumped, he didn't feel like sleeping with the fishes. A cool wind blew from the bay and swept around him. For a moment he debated if he should go up and knock on the door or make a grand entrance. He thought about just turning around and not worrying about it, but Rachel flew into his mind. Her sad face, the way she cried in his arms out of fright. He didn't like the fact that someone was out there sending chills down her spine other then him. He glared and strolled towards the yacht, this was kind of suicide he had no back up. He placed his hands inside his pockets and walked down the dock, his eyes darted left and right in search of a threat.

He got low and slowly crept up the ladder to get on board. Once on deck he stayed low and sat still for a moment, he could faintly hear a voice to his right. Slowly he made his way towards the sound and came to a sky light. A light bled through the open window up at him and he leaned back to stay unseen. He listened to the voice below him, he couldn't understand a word that was said it was in Russian. He raised a brow and remained silent, listening to the conversation. He guessed the Mobster was on the phone because he only heard one voice. Remaining quiet there was a silence and the Joker slowly looked down through the sky light. He saw the mobster sitting at a fancy desk, looking over some sort of paper work. He scanned the rest of the room but didn't see anyone else. He stood tall and crept up to the edge of the sky light and jumped through the small window and landed with a thud in front of the mobster's desk. The mobster jumped back in his seat when he saw the Clown Prince stand tall in front of him spreading his arms out, he gave a sinister grin.

"Good evening... Infidel!" he gave a wicked grin. "I'm the Joker, and I'll be providing you with your... grrrrrrrand entertainment tonight-uh!"

"What the hell do you want?" yelled the Mobster getting to his feet.

"Ah-ah I wouldn't do that, ya can't give me the hook just yet so sit there and be a good Ruskie." demanded the Joker with laughter in his voice. "I just have a few things I need to discuss with you." He stepped back and locked the doors so none of the mobster's little goons could get inside. "I don't want anyone being rude and break up this little pow-wow were having." he hummed and strolled up to his desk.

"Listen clown, I have nothing to do with you." he snapped.

"Why's that?" asked the Joker.

"I offered you job... I paid $30,000 up front and I didn't see any results." Chance Graven snarled pointing at the Joker. His broken English snarled through the Joker's head. "You cheated me."

"I did not." said the Joker in a mocking way. "It takes tiiime to pull something like this."

"No excuses." he snapped back at the clown. "You failed... You blew your opportunity, you damn near got me busted by cops."

"You're not-uh behind bars are you?" asked the Joker. "I'll finish our deal."

"No. You wont. I hire new guy." snapped the Russian getting a cigar out of the gold box on his desk. "He good guy, he not lie or cheat. He get job done."

"Is the job done?" asked the Joker.

"Not yet." replied the Mobster lighting the cigar. "He working on it."

"It was my job, I'll finish it. Fire your little lap dog and I'll finish the job." snapped the Joker. "I'll take care of her."

"No." replied the Russian after a moment of silence. "I got guy that wont buckle under the stare of a pretty face." he laughed and got to his feet. "Listen Joker, you played me. You slipped under my radar and that pisses me off." he grabbed his cane and walked around his desk to the Joker. By this time the Joker could hear a knocking on the other side of the door behind him. "I want... money back."

"Yeah?" the Joker looked into his smug face and smirked. "I spent it on candy and cupcakes." The mobster laughed, blowing smoke to his right. He chuckled at the clown.

"Really?" he asked and the Joker didn't respond. With a quick glare the Mobster brought his cane up and slammed the gold handle into the Joker's gut. Feeling the air rip from his lungs the Joker grabbed his belly but refused to go down. "I'm done with games... I know you have millions... bring my money or I kill DA." he looked into the Joker's hateful eyes.

"You'll get your money, I have no use for the worthless pieces of paper." replied the Joker. He stood tall in front of the mobster, "I... want my job back."

"No." replied the Russian. "Go do business with someone else." The Mobster turned to walk away but the Joker grabbed him by the collar and swung him around. "Let go."

"Not until I get my job back." snapped the Joker, he was starting to loose his cool.

"Why? You no kill her... You only want job so you can protect her." the mobster ripped from the Joker's grip. "I'm not giving job to someone who is broken down by the victim." The mobster's words rang through the Joker's mind, and his body went numb. He looked into the hateful eyes of the man in front of him. The goons broke into the room, and two big guys walked slowly towards the Joker from behind. The Clown Prince didn't care, he continued to listen to the Russian. "In fact, my boy is out and about hunting down your girl."

"He failed at his little attempt." snarled the Joker. "Miss. Dawes beat down your worthless, hitman."

"Oh I know." replied the Russian. "That in past."

"Past that was an hour ago." replied the Joker with a snap in his words. The mobster glared at him and continued.

"I mean... right now. Now that her worthless protector is here before me, I don't have to worry about you interfering." The Joker went to say something but the mobster cut him off. "Think of it this way Joker... you didn't have to spill her blood... in order to get it on your hands." Two guys grabbed the Joker and drug him back towards the door.

Instinct kicked in and the Joker fought hard against them. The Joker might be a scrawny guy but he has muscle and can be a tough guy to restrain. Slamming the two goons into the way behind him the Joker broke free and reached for a knife he had in his pocket. Before he could manage the task of grabbing the knife he was tackled from the right roughly getting thrown to the floor. He felt a sharp pain pulse through his back and neck. Getting the wind knocked out of him, he felt and violent blow to his rib cage. He managed to see the Mob Boss slam his cane down on his ribs. The Clown Prince wasn't going down that easy, and he quickly swept the Mobster's feet out from under him with a sift move of his foot. Before he could act he was pulled to his feet by the two big goons.

"You went through lot of trouble Clown Boy." laughed the mobster getting to his feet. He pressed the handle of his cane under the Joker's chin. "As you're sitting here... fighting... your little girlfriend is probably drowning in her own blood." He slammed the cane into the Joker's gut again, this time the clown fell to his knees. "You should've kept... your word." The Joker looked up at him trying to catch his breath.

"You don't deserve my worrd-uh." growled the Joker. "Besides, you didn't ask for it." Before the Joker could react the mobster struck him in the side of the face with his cane. Knocking the Clown Prince to the side and unconscious.

"Smart ass." growled the Mobster. "Get rid of him."

The two goons drug the Joker down the hall and up to the deck. Pondering if they were going to shoot him and dump his body in the bay or if they should just tie him up and toss him into the water. They thought for a moment and decided that was too much work and they'd just toss him. Swinging the Joker over the edge of the boat, the clown splashing into the water. The two goons high fived each other and went back inside, not bothering to see the clown survive or not.

Once the Joker hit the water he jerked awake, the cold water stung his body. He burst through the surface of the water and shook his head and coughed for a second. He shivered in the cold water and attempted to catch his breath. He growled and his teeth chattered. His head hurt really bad all of a sudden and for a moment he thought about letting himself drown. He held his breath and let himself sink down into the water. He was about two feet below, five, 10... he let himself sink so low that he could hardly see the surface. His ears started to hurt and his lungs tightened and he closed his eyes.

He had no motivation. It was like all the energy was drug out of him, all he wanted to do was disappear in the darkness that surrounded him. He felt dead... his body was ice cold as the temperature around him dropped. The blood pounded in his ears, he had to of been underwater for far too long. It was getting harder for him to hold his breath and his eyes snapped open. Rachel! Quickly coming back to life when he remember what the no good mobster had said about her he quickly swam his way to the surface. His limbs were sore and heavy, he didn't think he was going to make it. Once he broke through the placid surface of the bay he let out a cough and shook his head. Letting the cool night air sting his lungs as he took deep quick breaths.

With blurry vision the Joker shook his head and gave a glare. He quickly swam towards the docks. He climbed up the ladder to the dock and rolled onto his back. He coughed and attempted to catch his breath again. He was breathing hard and his head hurt something worse, the pain almost made him black out. Rachel swam through his mind and he knew he had to get up and make sure she was okay. He growled to himself when he realized he was actually feeling 'worry' for her. Slowly pulling himself to his feet her shook his head, letting the droplets spray from his hair. He blinked a few times trying to get the pain in his temples to stop. The paint on his face melted making the colors run mixing the red and black into gray and pinkish colors. Shaking the water from his clothes the Joker quickly took off to his right and towards the city.

-

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Rachel laid in bed. She had been asleep for almost an hour, her windows were locked, the front door was on dead bolt, there was no way anyone was going to get into her apartment. She had failed at calling Gordon, a part of her was hoping and relying on the Joker and everything he had told her. She hoped he could follow through with his plan on working things out with the Mobster. She seriously had let the Joker take her life into his hands. She curled up into a ball and hugged her pillow tightly against her chest. The only light in the room was the red numbers of her alarm clock that cast a glow around her. Taking in deep breaths as she fell into a deep sleep, filled with nightmares.

_Rachel saw everything from fire to blood to clowns to bats and to her precious Harvey. She heard everything from cries to screaming to terrifying laughter. She stood in the middle of the empty street, just like before. The steam rising from the gutters and the street lamp that hung above her let off enough light for her to see 20 yards in front of her. Still she was shaking and completely scared out of her mind. She didn't know what was going to happen, she could feel someone watching her. She hated that feeling, it was the worst feeling in the world. She could movement around her in the shadows and she spun around looking for a sight of movement. Wanting to catch a glimpse of who ever was teasing her senses. _

_She could hear faint chuckle echo around her, it sent chills down her spine. Tears of fright stung at her eyes as she continued to turn and look for the source of that horrible laugh. Was it the Joker? She couldn't even tell, it was too wicked and so dark she didn't think it was him. Then again he was a master or many things who knew what other little voices and laughs he had. She's heard many, this was probably another chuckle that he held in his bag of tricks. She shivered and tried to say something but no words could come out. She stopped spinning around when her eyes fell on the figure that appeared about ten yards in front of her. It was Harvey. She knew it was him and tears stung at her eyes. She missed him, even if he was blown half to hell she still longed to see his face. _

Rachel tossed and turned in her sleep, she whimpered a bit and rolled over. Tangling herself in her blankets she hugged her pillow tightly. She was so far into her dream, into her nightmare she didn't even sense the presents of another that was now in her room. The dark figure moved from her door and slowly towards her. The intruder stood next to her bed, making a shadow cast over her restless body. The person's dark eyes looked down at her in thought.

_A cold chill ran down Rachel's spine and goose bumps formed on her skin. She eyed Harvey closely, wanting nothing more to tell him everything. Tell him she loved him more then life it's self. How she didn't mean to hurt him. How she was confused and needed his advice. She focused on Harvey she didn't know the wicked figure slowly creep up behind her. With tears on her face Rachel went to move forward and embrace Harvey only to feel a hand grab her shoulder making her jump and jerk awake_.

Rachel jumped alert and awake turned only to see a dark figure hover over her. Just before she was about to scream she felt a hand press roughly to her mouth. Silencing her before she could scream and cry out for help.

--

_Alright let me know what you think, click that little 'review' button! Don't hold anything back! Tell me everything that you think about this chapter. Love ya! _


	35. Truth Be Told

_Alright so here is chapter 35, it took me time to write this one because I was having crazy writers block and I've been working really really hard trying to get ready for college and it's taking some of my time. I'm actually in a class right now lol but it's all good the professor is a tard lol. Alright so here is chapter 35, things are going to start getting pretty crazy. Thanks to all my reviewers, I love ya lots! Kudos to you!_

**Chapter 35**

**Truth Be Told**

The Joker ran as fast as he could across the city. Scurrying down the dark streets of Gotham as quick as his tired legs could take him. His lungs burned with every breath he took and his heart pounded against his chest where he thought he would have a heart attack. He had a feeling... a very bad feeling that he couldn't shake. Quickly dodging a taxi he quickly bolted down the alley way behind Rachel's apartment building. He jogged down the side street and quickly climbed the fire escape, his shoes slipped on the metal ladder as he climbed to her bedroom window. Peering inside, he growled when he noticed she had the curtains down and he couldn't see. Testing the window to remember that it was locked he cursed under his breath and quickly pulled out one of his knives. Digging the blade into where the lock was he preyed the window open. Opening the double windows, he pulled the curtain back only to find the room empty. The moon light shot behind him and into the room, leaving his creepy shadow to fall onto the empty bed. His wicked eyes looked left and right but Rachel was no where to be found.

The Joker felt his breath catch in his chest and he quickly went to leap into the room. Only to have his foot catch the window frame, making him tumble to the floor with a thud. Quickly getting to his feet he brushed himself off like nothing happened and drifted around the room and to the door that was open. He peered down the dark hall, to his left and right. The dark room to his right let him know she wasn't in the bathroom. He got a sick taste in his mouth, his heavy steps echoed around him as he made his way down the hall. His hand reached into his pocket and took out one of his knives, and silently he snapped the blade open. The apartment was dead silent and pitch black, once he got to her front door he flipped a light switch. The door was locked, dead bolt and all. She had over five different locks and all in tact. This didn't sit right with the Joker, how could the windows and door be locked and Rachel not be in there? After searching the apartment high and low and still no sign of Rachel the Joker grew very angry. He turned to leave the living room only to notice the curtains on the window near the couch move slightly. He walked over to the window to find it half open and peered out at the street. Putting two and two together the Joker knew Rachel was taken but not by the hitman. If the hitman had entered her apartment, he wouldn't kidnap her and certainly not out the window. No, if the hitman had paid her a visit the Joker would've been met with a blood bath by now. He glared out the window,

"Batman." he growled and turned on his heels only to storm through the apartment and climbed down the fire escape. At least he knew she would be in good hands.

--

Rachel woke up late that next morning and before she could even begin the panic about her work. She remembered what Bruce had told her last night. While she was fast asleep Batman was out prowling around near Rachel's apartment only to spot a rather disturbing looking fellow. Taking a closer look he listened into the man's phone conversation. Finding out that Rachel was in grave danger again he quickly went out to save her before anyone harmed her.

Taking her back to his penthouse with top notch security he explained to her what was going on. Rachel had played dumb in not knowing anything about the hitman. Bruce told her that he was going to contact Gordon as soon as possible and she was NOT to leave his sight. After almost an hour of arguing with Gordon and Bruce, Rachel gave up and finally gave in. Telling them that she would stay put, she only hoped that the Joker had made some head weight with the mobster. Got the hit called off or perhaps even killed him, anything to get her off the murder list yet again.

That whole morning Rachel sat in silence in the living room. Watching pointless TV, or at least acting like she was watching TV. She couldn't help but wonder and worry about her safety and the Joker. She was getting sick of her nightmares, they were getting more scary then the Joker himself. She knew there had to of been a reason behind it. It was as if Harvey was a symbol of something good... perhaps Harvey was a warning. He seemed to show up when ever she'd get scared or see the Joker. Maybe Harvey was trying to warn her about the Joker? Joker in her dreams was always so violent, so mean to a point where he actually pretty much killed her the first time around. Was the Joker playing her for a fool? He was a master mind and she wouldn't put it past him. She thought back to her first nightmare and pondered everything. From the encounter with Harvey, with the chase and the Joker killing her. The words the Joker spoke rang through her mind and she couldn't help but think they held a meaning.

_"You've been playing with me since day one... Since the first time I saw you." _

Rachel ran his words through her head and she thought them over. Was this all a game? The Joker toying with her mind and making her think that he's in love with her. The fact he knew how she felt about him, maybe that helped him with his little 'game'. She remembered her dream when he was about to kill her, _"I'm doing my job." _his words echoed through her mind. His job? His job was to kill her? Rachel shook her head trying to put the pieces together and she remembered what he had told her just days before. _"Sweets... If I knew of anything that involved ending your life, I would've stepped in and asked for the job myself" _

Rachel slowly sat up, a look of shock her face. The Joker was her hitman... and because he failed to kill her Chance Graven hired a new guy that would get the job done. Rachel glared and felt a fire burn in her chest. "That son of a bit-"

"Miss. Dawes." said Alfred cutting her off from her train of thought and out burst. She turned to face him and eyed Gordon who was at his side. "Mr. Gordon is here to talk to you."

"Gordon I need to talk to you." she said getting to her feet. "I know something... I have information that will be useful to you."

"Calm down Rachel." said Gordon walking over to her and sitting her down on the couch. He sat on the table in front of her and looked into her eyes. "What information are you talking about?"

"About everything. The Joker, the hitman and the mob." she shook her head feeling crazy emotion burn through her. "I have so much I need to tell you.... I've lied Gordon. I know so much... and I lied to you." Gordon watched her with a frown and she looked up. "I'm ready to come clean with everything."

---

The Joker sat in the back of a school bus, pondering a few thoughts as the bus drove through the city. He bit at his lip in thought as he tried to come up with something that could perhaps help Rachel. Unaware that the beautiful D.A was spilling her guts to Gordon a few blocks away. He had to come up with a plan, something that could take out the Russian Mob. A group that he tried to keep at bay but considering everything that happened last night he wasn't going to let them get away too easy. It wasn't the fact that the Russian Mobster had disrespected him, it was the fact that he threatened Rachel's life... plus the fact he tried to kill him added a bit more anger to the Joker's mind.

The Joker propped his chin on his fist and glanced down at the dirty floor. The sound of the engine growled in his ears and he tried to concentrate. He glanced over to the clown in the seat opposite him and he blinked a few times. Feeling the sudden urge to kill him he stopped himself before he could quickly grab his gun. Remembering he only had so many goons left he remained at bay. He slowly leaned back in his seat and glanced out the window. Watching the cars below the Joker tried to think of something he could do.

"Boss... what are we doing?" asked a clown a few seats in front of him.

"I... don't know." replied the Joker giving him a blank look. A few of the clowns looked at the Joker whole just growled. "What? Can I not have a brain bubble? HUH? I should make you guys think of something remarkable to do... why must I always come up with everything?"

"You're... the boss." said Doc a few seats in front of him.

"Maybe I don't want to be the boss anymore?" snapped the Joker. The clowns were speechless and the Joker snapped. "What?" He looked over at the clown next to him. "What's your name?"

"Uh... Moses." replied the clown and the Joker gave him a weird look. "I didn't pick it."

"Are you serious?" asked the Joker, and the clown nodded. "Okay.... well... wow." the Joker shook his head and looked back at him. "Well... Moses tell me what should we do?"

"You're asking me?" asked the clown.

"Yes... You're thee boss today." replied the Joker. "Come on... think of something!"

"Uh... okay well uh we need to get the Russian's right?" asked the Clown and the Joker eyed him closely. "I say we... hit them where it hurts. I mean, the Russian mob could really care less about their own men. They take each other's own lives kinda like... well kinda like we do." he gave a small laugh. "They love power and control... We need to strip that from them." The Joker hummed and listened to him. "We need to show them that we mean business that its your city..." he looked at the Joker.

"Okay... how do you uh... suggest we do that?" asked the Joker with a raised brow.

"One hell of explosion." replied the clown. The clown looked at the Joker with a timid look in his eye, as the Joker eyed him with a blank stare.

"HAHA! I love it." he chuckled getting to his feet. "Good thinking.... I'm happy I thought this idea." he laughed and patted the clown on the shoulder who flinched thinking he was going to get hurt. "HEY! Go to the docks." he snapped at the driver who quickly made a right turn and headed towards the docks.

Once the bus parked at the end of the docks near an old abandoned fish market the Joker peered out the window. He gave a grin and eyed a few of the Russian's yachts that were docked about 200 yards away. There were about five of them and the Joker smirked and stormed down the aisle and out the bus doors. Peering left and right to check for anyone that might be leerking around he went to the storage area of the bus. Opening up the doors the Joker reached in and pulled out a bazooka.

"Uh oh... he's playing with the bazooka again." replied one of the clowns looking out the window as the five clowns filed out of the bus.

"Sir what are we going to do?" asked another clown.

"We... are going to stir up some chaos." he hummed examining the bazooka. "Come on... unless you plan on watching or throwing rocks at the Russians you better get with the program." he growled grabbing a few rockets and storming down dock. His clowns quickly geared up and ran after him and the Joker barked orders here and there. "Keep your eyes open..." he hummed as they made their way around crates and boats.

Staying low to keep themselves hidden. A few of the clowns took off and split up to keep a better eye on things and make sure they had a full view of all the yatchs. Once the Joker was about 30 yards away from the first yatch he loaded the bazooka and propped it up on his shoulder. Ducking behind a boat he made a few little adjustments and stood tall. Taking aim he pulled the trigger and the rocket shot through the pipe and straight towards the yacht. Once the rocket hit the yacht it blew up in a big fire ball. Scraps of metal and wood showered around him and he quickly loaded the bazooka again. Before any of the Russians could react from inside their boats, the Joker blew another yatch up. His dark laughter mixed with the rumble of the explosion and the crashing and thrashing of the debree falling around him.

"HAHA! Two down... three to go boys." he giggled and a clown handed him another rocket and he quickly loaded the bazooka. He heard a rain of gun blasts in front of him and bullets pelted around him and he didn't take cover. He stood tall as the Russians ran out of their yachts and open fired on him. His clowns reacted and gave some cover fire as the Joker propped the bazooka on his shoulder again. He took aim at the third yacht, about ten gangsters were emerging from its deck. All shooting at the Joker and the clowns, feeling a bullet zoom past his ear the Joker pulled the trigger. The yacht disappeared into a giant fire ball. He could hear the screams and yells of the gangsters before him and he let out another laugh. A clown that was ducked down behind a crate quickly reached out and handed him another rocket. The Joker eyed the explosion and he stood tall waiting for more mobsters to show themselves.

"Too chicken to come out and play with thee Joker?" Called the Joker, his rough voice echoing around him. Smoke surrounded the docks and the cracking of fire met his ears. "Where are you, ya little worms." he hissed, trying to look through the wall of smoke that blocked his view from the two remaining yachts. The black smoke filled the sky and a slight shadow fell around them as it covered the mid day sun. The Joker bit his lip and gave a grin when about ten mobsters came walking through the wall of smoke. All holding guns and ready to take out the clown that had a habit of blowing up everything around him. "HA! Now were talkin'."

The Joker loaded his bazooka and slung it on his sore shoulder. The mobsters opened fire on him, their bullets whizzing past him. His clowns quickly reacted and shot back, hitting a gangster here and there. Bullets splitting through the air crashing against metal, wood and bone. The Joker aimed at the gangsters and shot the rocket towards them. The blast took out most of them if not all. He quickly loaded another rocket and shot it with out hesitation. The rocket shot blindly through the smoke, not knowing what it was going to hit.

The Joker took a few steps forward and listened closely. The Russian Mob Boss should show his ugly face any moment. His eyes darted around the scene and he stood planted in his spot. He heard an engine rumbled to his right and he quickly spun to see a black SUV zoom down the street. Knowing they were there to pick up Chance Graven before the Joker blew him to bits. The clowns open fired at the SUV only to be met with a drive by shooter. Shooting one of the Joker's clowns the Joker watched the clown fall to the blood stained ground. The SUV disappeared in the smoke and the Joker quickly ripped a rocket from a clowns hands. He loaded his bazooka and quickly darted forward, not wanting the mobster to get away.

He saw the outline of Chance Graven quickly climb into the SUV. Tires spinning on the gravel the SUV sped down the street just as the Joker sprinted up the wood steps. He stumbled over a step, but quickly pulled himself to his feet. His eyes met the street and the SUV that zoomed towards the end of the block. Taking his aim the Joker put his finger on the trigger, just when he was about to pull the trigger there was a blast behind him and a bullet grazed his left shoulder. The sudden bullet strike caused the Joker to aim more to the right and the rocket whizzed past the SUV and blowing up a Starbucks that just happened to be randomly down by the docks.

"DAMN IT!" yelled the Joker as he stood tall throwing the bazooka down on the pavement. He growled placing his hands on his head as he watched the vehicle disappear around the block. Not bothering turning to see the mobster that shot at him meet his fate when a clown shot him, the Joker heard sirens split through the city air. He spun around and eyed the burning boats and the smoke that filled the area. It was beautiful, the blood and the dead burning bodies of the mobsters. He loved this crazy destruction... "Wow.. I'm sick." he stated shaking his head and quickly made his way back to the bus.

--

Gordon sat looking at Rachel with a look of interest and shock. Rachel had spilt her guts to him about what she found out about the hitman. What had been going on these past few months and the Joker, everything he had told her she had confessed most of it. Gordon didn't know how to react as he sat in front of her with a gut turning feeling. He had no idea what to do nor how to respond. By the time Rachel was done explaining everything she had tears pouring down her face.

"Rachel... my God, why didn't you say anything?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I was afraid." she replied rubbing her eyes. "I didn't know what to do..."

"The break in at Wayne Enterprises?" asked Gordon.

"That I don't know." she lied to him. "I didn't know anything."

"Okay... this is a mess." he replied. "We need to fill out a report."

"NO!" she said loudly. "No. Everything I told you stays between us. No reports."

"Rachel we have to report this." he replied. "This is valuable information on the Joker."

"No... if you file this report I'll quit the job." she snapped.

"Rachel, don't do that." said Gordon. "We don't want you to quit. That's the last thing we need."

"Then don't file the report." she replied with pleading eyes.

"Rachel I-." he cut off when his radio went off. Quickly grabbing his radio he pushed the button.

"What?"

"There's a series of explosions down at the docks sir." said a cop on the other end. "Looks like someone wanted some sort of revenge on the Russian mob."

"Know who did it?" asked Gordon.

"One guess." replied the cop.

"The Joker." said Rachel eyeing Gordon who got to his feet.

"I'll be right there." he put his radio away and looked down at her. "I have to go."

"I want your word that you wont say anything." said Rachel quickly following him to the door.

"Rachel..." Gordon sighed and looked over at her. She held tears in her eyes and he gave a nod.

"Fine... you have my word. I wont say anything."

Once the door shut Rachel spun around to see Alfred standing in the door way of the kitchen. He looked at her with worried eyes and Rachel choked on a sob.

"Oh Alfred." she walked to him and he caught her in a hug. "I don't know what to do." She said in his shoulder.

"Do what is right Miss." he replied.

"I've been played like a fool." she said pulling back to look at him. "I should just let Bruce handle that clown."

"Master Bruce cannot fix this m'dear.... only you can." he looked down at her. "This is one war Batman is going to have to sit out. What is going on between you and the Clown Prince is something only you can solve."

"I shouldn't of let the clown out of the box." she replied putting her hands over her face. "I thought he cared... I thought he loved me."

"Many say it's impossible for a man like that to love Miss. Dawes. However I believe that perhaps there is some love that the Joker has for you. Judging by everything that's been going on and his actions over the past few months." said Alfred putting a hand on her shoulder. "You and him have a lot more in common then most think."

"I put my heart on the line Alfred." she shook her head. "I let him into my life, I made a mistake."

"Did you?" asked Alfred. "Rachel, since Mr. Dent has passed you've been at your worst. Except over the past few months you seemed to be back to your old self. You seemed happy... Who would've thought that the Joker could have a positive influence."

Rachel thought for a moment, Alfred was right. "But he's sold me out to the mob, he was my hitman!"

"Seems to me you're still alive... he didn't do his job." said Alfred. "The way I see it the Joker took that job to protect you. Now that he's failed to kill you the mob has gotten wise to his plan and hired a new guy to take the job." Rachel eyed Alfred with a confused look. "I know the Joker is a bad man and he needs to be brought to justice. Only you can do that."

Rachel wasn't sure what she was going to do, everything that had just happened ran through her head. She broke her promise to the Joker but then again he was hired to kill her. How could he let that little detail slip? She felt really angry towards him and she wasn't sure what to think anymore. She had a strong feeling this was all just a game to him. He was just toying with her mind, breaking her down bit by bit. Feeling the sudden pain wail up in her she felt her heart slowly start to break but she needed the truth. She knew she had to get to the Joker before the cops did, after hearing about the little episode of mass destruction he had at the docks she knew he was up to no good and maybe get caught. Which she doubted. Grabbing her cell phone she stormed towards the door, feeling Alfred's worried eyes on her she ignored it and slammed the door behind her.

Knowing she was taking a high risk at going out in the open like this, she did after all have a hit on her still. She didn't care. She needed to get things straightened out with the Clown Prince before she could focus on herself. Taking the back alley ways from Bruce's penthouse and her apartment she had a feeling she would find him. He always seemed to be wondering around near by, why would this time be any different? Kicking a trash bag out of her way she didn't notice that she was being watched from above and not by the eyes of a watchful protector.

--

The Joker quickly made his way through an alley way, ducking behind a trash can to avoid the cops. He was about two blocks from Rachel's apartment, he figured if the hitman was around he'd keep an eye on her home. He wanted to find the guy before Rachel did, or visa versa. Keeping his eyes open he knew he himself was in danger, maybe even more then Rachel was. He did after all cause a major riot and commotion and tried to kill the Russian, which was a bad move on his part but he was just far too gone to even think. He drifted around, keeping low and hidden from cops and mobsters. There wasn't anyone that the clown could trust, even though he never trusted anyone. He peeked around a corner, letting his eyes look left and right for anyone or anything that was out of the ordinary which wasn't hard to find in this city. As he let his eyes wonder around the streets he caught the sight of someone familiar on the other end of the block.

"Rachel you… twit." he growled, he watched her walk to the back of her apartment complex and he quickly scurried across the street and after her. Rushing up behind her she spun around and attempted to hit him, but he caught her before she could do any damage. "Do you… have a death wish?"

"I've had a death wish since the day I gave you a chance." she snapped at him. "How could you do this to me?"

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Tell me Joker, who was my hitman before the creep I have now?" she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I can explain everything." he started. "It was either me, or someone that actually would DO the job."

"Right, I believe that one." she snapped.

"I didn't kill you did I?" he snapped back at her. "It would've been easy to just cut your throat and drown in your blood, or strangle you with that beautiful feeling of your throat crushing in my cold murderous hands." he acted as if he was strangling someone then dropped his hands to his sides. "I didn't kill you… I took that job to protect you."

"So you're the one that blew up my car… you owe me a new one." she snapped. "So that was your little pathetic way of killing me."

"Yeah it was… I knew it wasn't going to work. I knew Batsy was going to be watching me because the fact you had a hit on you, I was suspect number one. I knew he'd stop you before you were blown sky high and I was right." he ran his tongue along his lip. "Like I said, I'd rather take a job that involved ending your life then let someone else do it. Because with me, you have a chance at living. As odd as that is… its true."

--

Batman watched closely as the Joker ran up behind her, he was so close to jumping down and retreating but then again he wanted to see what went on between the two. Not being able to hear their conversation he kept a close eye on them. He knew Rachel wouldn't stay put, but he was going to keep an eye on her. Considering the fact this was the first time Batman had been out and about in the day time he had to be extra carful not to be spotted. He let his eyes leave the two below him and scanned around him. On top of the building across the street from Rachel's apartment, something caught his eye. It looked like a man, dressed in black. Either it was one of Batman's copy cats or someone worse. Batman eyed the man and realized it was a sniper, he had his sights either on the Joker or Rachel. Either way Batman had to do something and his blood ran cold.

"I gave you my trust!" she snapped up at him. The Joker rolled his eyes and looked down into her hurt eyes. "You took my life into your hands, I gave you my life and here you were my hitman!"

"Geez it's not like I killed you woman!" he snapped back at her.

"It's Rachel Dawes to you Bozo." she spat pushing him in the shoulder.

"Lets not get physical here." he hummed. "I took the job to protect you… what part of that are you not processing? I would think you'd be happy."

"I don't know anymore, I'm not sure what the hell I'm thinking." she shook her head. "Giving you a chance was the worst move on my part."

"Ouch." he said darkly.

"If you lied about this then, what else have you lied about?" she asked him. The Joker went to say something but he got a chill that ran down his spine. Something was wrong. "You probably lied about everything you have told me. I can't trust or believe you anymore." the Joker bit his scars and let his eyes scan around him, he had a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could hear Rachel continue to bicker at him. He blinked a few times and heard a clash of thunder in the distance. "Are you even listening to me? Joker?" The Joker didn't respond but let his eyes look up at the dark clouds, he had a bad feeling like someone was watching them. "Freakin A.D.D!" she spat at him and hit him in the arm. "Pay attention to me when I'm ripping your ass."

The Joker let his eyes drop down to the building tops, he spotted something that didn't sit right with him. His stomach turned and he realized there was a sniper just across from them. Gun raised and he looked like he was getting one of them in his sights. The Joker quickly reacted and grabbed Rachel by the shoulders and tackled her to the ground just as a gun blast ripped past them and stuck the concrete right next to them.

"What the hell!" yelled Rachel.

"Move!" snapped the Joker quickly grabbing her by the wrist and pulled her behind a dumpster. Another gun shot, blasted and a bullet struck the brick building next to them. "Did you not notice the dirty Republican shooting at us?" Rachel didn't say anything but blinked at him. "No offense to anyone who reads this of course." gives a smile then looks back at Rachel. "Well? Huh?"

"I might've noticed." she replied with out any emotion brushing the hair out of her face.

"Might've noticed…" mumbled the Joker scanning around him.

—

Batman was impressed by the Joker's sudden reaction and instinct as he got Rachel out of the line of fire. Batman managed to scurry over the building tops and stop the sniper after his second shot. He jumped him, knocking him to the ground the sniper quickly got to his feet, and attempted to defend himself. Batman hit him in the side of the neck, knocking him out cold. During the scuffle on the roof tops Joker and the Rachel stayed put as the Clown pondered a get away for her. The Joker peered around the side of the dumpster…

"What are you doing?" yelled Rachel. "He's gonna blow your head off."

"Maybe…" hummed the Joker but he didn't spy the sniper. "I think… he gave up… or moved… something."

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel.

"I mean… the man isn't there anymore. I can't see him." he replied and looked back at her. "Lets test it.." he got up and stepped out into the middle of the alley way. Peering around at the buildings. "See everything is fine…" he said. "Come on." he reached his hand out for her and Rachel slowly grabbed his hand. Pulling Rachel to her feet the Joker let his eyes scan around him, eyeing everything very closely. Rachel clung to his arm and kept close to him. The Joker pushed her behind him as they backed up towards the back door. "Go inside." he hummed softly.

"You're coming with me right?" she asked eyeing him closely.

"Now's not-uh thee tiiime for you to let thee pantie hamster out of its wheel." replied the Joker still keeping an eye on the surrounding buildings.

"No smart ass." Rachel snapped at him. "I don't want you to get shot, so come on." Grabbing his arm she tried to pull him along with her. She was about to snap at him when there was a loud sound of screeching tires to the Joker's left. He quickly spun around and saw the black SUV, the same one that picked up the Mobster just hours before. He quickly blared down the alley towards them. "Who is that?"

"Someone that didn't have progressive boat insurance..." he hummed, quickly pulling Rachel behind him as the SUV stopped. Two big Russians got out, both holding guns in their hands and a scowl on their faces. "Boys! Glad to see you weren't blown to bits!" With out hesitation one aimed his gun at the Joker, Rachel gasped and quickly stepped in the line of fire.

"Stop! What ever this is about we can settle this without death!" she yelled.

"Uh, Cupcake... remember what city were in?" hummed the Joker behind her.

"I know..." she glared looking back at him, letting her eyes land on the Russians once more. "I'm sick of violence in my city."

"My city..." grumbled the Joker.

"All I'm asking is for peace and an explanation." she glared at the Russians. "Why in the hell am I number one on your murder list?"

"Long story." laughed one of the mobsters.

"One you'll hear soon enough." replied the other mobster, his dark eyes looking into hers. Making Rachel's blood run cold the mobster continued. "The boss would love to have a few words with you."

"I'm sure he would, and I would love to hear them and share a few words of my own." she snapped giving them a cold hard look.

"Good... You'll get your chance..." The mobster mumbled, his hands still holding the gun tightly. The Joker's blood ran cold and he felt a shiver down his spine. Not liking the situation one bit. "You come with us..."

"Are you nuts?" Rachel laughed. "I'm not going with you."

"Fine, you not come willingly... we'll drag you with us." growled the Mobster, putting his gun at his side and stepping forward popping his knuckles.

"Over my dead body." glared Rachel, standing her ground.

"Very poor choice of words my Sweet." said the Joker. "They can arrange that."

"They wont kill me... they need to take me to their boss." snapped Rachel still glaring at the mobster. "Come on big boy... drag me with you."

"Flattery isn't going to help..." hummed the Joker looking behind him, only to look twice when he noticed another car. This one was a taxi slowly creeping up to them, however when the Joker spotted them the driver floored it. The tires spinning and screaming, loud enough to wake the dead. Smoke rose from the concrete under the burnt rubber. The car caught Rachel's attention and she turned to look, only to be quickly grabbed by one of the mobsters and pulled back towards their vehicle. She let out a scream and the Joker quickly reacted spinning around and grabbing for his own gun. Only to be quickly shot at by the very poor shooting Russian a few yards away. "Who misses at that distance!" yelled the Joker. The car stopped and another mobster got out, grabbing the Joker by the arms and pulling him back. The Russian raised his gun at the Clown Prince.

"Stop!" yelled Rachel, fighting the mobster as he tried to throw her into the vehicle. "No! Please stop!"

"Do it..." hissed the Joker. "Kill me... you don't have the balls." The mobster raised his gun up, took his aim and pulled the trigger. The Joker didn't even blink when their was a loud click in his ears. "Hmmm... I suggest not-uh buying weapons off Ebay..." The Mobster went to hit the Joker with his jammed fire arm but a voice rang in the Joker's ears.

"Enough." said a voice to his right and he slowly turned to give a grin. "If anyone is going to kill this clown, it'll be me."

"Ah... Moroni." hummed the Joker, eyeballing the mobster as he limped his way.

"Joker..." said Moroni, letting his eyes wonder over to Rachel who eyed him with puzzled eyes. "She's yours... I have no business with her."

"Good." said the Russian, giving the Joker one last look before he turned to assist in keeping the DA under control.

"I thought you had no business with me anymore?" asked the Joker looking over his shoulder at Rachel.

"I have one more thing, I'd like to deal with." replied Moroni, he held his hand out and one of his men handed him a gun. "You... destroyed everything I worked hard at."

"Worked hard at?" asked the Joker. "You just took over for the old dead guy just a year ago... What uh... have you act-ually worked at?"

"Don't be a smart ass." snapped Moroni. "It's because of you my whole organization has gone under. It's because of you I almost lost my life to a lunatic."

"HA!" the Joker burst into laughter. "Well take it up with that lunatic no me."

"You drove Dent to madness." snapped Moroni.

"Noooo.... loss drove Dent to madness." snapped the Joker. "Not my fault." he let his eyes wonder back to Rachel, his eyes met hers before the Mobsters shut the door and started the engine. The Joker could feel his lungs tighten, he needed to get out of this mess so he could go get HIS Rachel.

"Either way... it'll still be nice to get rid of you." Moroni pulled back the hammer and aimed his gun at the Joker. "I always hated clowns..."

"That's sad... because Gotham is a three ring circus my friend... and there be many clowns here." the Joker winked at him. "Forever..."

Moroni glared and just when he was going to pull the trigger and black figure jumped down, knocking the Joker free from the mobster just as the shot was fired. The bullet whizzed past the Joker and caught one of Moroni's men between the eyes. The Joker quickly body slammed Moroni just as the Russian SUV sped by them. The Joker quickly turned just in time to catch the door handle but nothing good came to that except him getting ripped off his feet and planted into the cement. He could hear Rachel scream out his name, "Joker! Help!" echoed through his mind as he eye balled the SUV take off down the alley way. Quickly scrambling his brain he forgot about the giant bat behind him, restraining the mobsters. Feeling the Dark Knight's presents next to him the Joker looked over and eye balled him.

"Makes ya sick huh?" asked the Joker. "The fact she screamed out MY name instead of yours... hurtful." he gave a wicked giggle and went to step forward, only to feel Batman's hand on his shoulder holding him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" snapped Batman.

"Rescue a damsel in distress..." replied the Joker only to be stopped again by Batman.

"The only place you're going is back to Arkham." replied Batman pulling the Joker back by the arm.

"Are you kidding? Shouldn't you worry about little Miss. Rachel?" the Joker asked as Batman shoved him into the wall and was about to call Gordon on the communication device. "Wait! Come on! I know where their taking her... I have valuable info here."

"Great... you can share it with Gordon." replied Batman then spoke into the mic. "Gordon, I have someone you're going to have mixed feelings about seeing." The Joker gave a sigh and looked passed the mobsters laying on the ground and up the alley way where he last saw the SUV. A look of worry in his eye, if anyone hurt Rachel he would loose it. Batman saw the look in the Joker's eye as he listened to Gordon, he never thought he'd see worry and sorrow in the Clown Prince's eyes. "Gordon I'm gonna have to get back to you..." He hung up the line and eyed the Joker. "Do you love her?"

"What?" asked the Joker taking in Batman's question, giving him a weird look.

"You heard me... do you love her?" asked Batman in a stern tone.

"Do you love her?" asked the Joker.

"MY feelings for her are none of your buisness." snapped Batman.

"Well neither are mine." hummed the Joker corssing his arms over his chest.

"If you want to help her... if you want me to let you go so you can go play hero... you'll spill it." said Batman, giving the Joker a hard look.

"Wow... you're really gonna let me go?" The Joker raised a brow. "HA! You're silly Bats!"

Batman reached forward and grabbed the Joker by the collar. "I'm serious... answer my question."

"Calm down... release thee death hold... you can't rattle a clown too much. What do you expect to get outta him? Free candy and a dance... Let ... GO!" The Joker shoved Batman away from him. "Geez... No wonder no one likes you."

"Answer my-." Batman started by the Joker cut him off.

"QUESTION! I know... geez." the Joker rubbed the back of his neck... "I dunno... maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?" asked Batman. "I want you to be serious... Do you love her?"

"What do you think?" asked the Joker letting his hand fall from his neck and to his side.

"I think... maybe you do." said Batman. "I just wanna know the truth, are you playing Rachel for a fool or not?"

"Bats... everything to me is a game. It has been for years and years... I took life way to serious and had the greatest things taken from me." he shook his head. "This whole Rachel thing... is it a game? Yes... it was. I admit I toyed with her mind and made her believe I cared for her... I could care less about that woman I really could... But as the months went on and the game got more and more... clouded with funny little... emotions." The Joker thought for a second, running his tongue along his lip. "At the start, I used Rachel... but now... it's all different."

"So you used Rachel as a pawn in the beginning. You twisted her mind and made her believe in something that she thought she had lost and would never get again. You made Rachel think you cared and loved her, you're sick and heartless." snapped Batman. "You used this poor woman's mind just to play some sick game."

"I guess." hummed the Joker. "It's not like that now though... It's not-uh. I admit yes, in the beginning I could care less. Rachel Dawes was just a side show attraction to me in this big circus of a city. I played her yes. I toyed with her yes. I made her believe in something that wasn't true... yes. I made her a victim in my little game... but only to have the tables turn." The Joker eyed Batman and gave a sigh. "I.. I started this game only to have Rachel loose and fall shattered and broken... Only to have it back fire and feel myself loose and soon fall... I did something that I vowed never to do. I let my guard down and let someone inside my dark world, only to fall in love with my victim."

Batman racked his brain, trying to think of something to say to the Clown Prince. Something he could do to use the Joker's feelings against him, though first he had to accept and get use to the fact the Joker was in love with Rachel. Which just made things all that more crazy and complicated. This was a puzzle, a sick love puzzle that Bruce couldn't solve but had to sit back and watch. He looked at the Joker, trying to think of his next step. What was he going to do now, let the Clown go so he could help him find Rachel? Or send him back to Gordon? He was torn between right and wrong.

"Come one Bats! I just spilled my rotten guts out to ya! Are you going to let me help her or not-uh?" the Joker glared at Batman, "Tiiime is runnin' out-uh and I don't like it... I'd like to uh see Rachel again before she's sunk 900ft in Gotham Bay!" Feeling the blood pulse with pure adrenalin the Joker's fists shook at his sides.

"If I let you go... there can be no tricks." said Batman.

"No tricks." said the Joker, he took a step to his right ready to bolt down the alley way.

"Not so fast... if you're going to help Rachel, I'm going with you." said Batman.

"Wait... you mean I'm going to help you and you're going to help me? Kinda like a uh... team thing?" asked the Joker in confusion.

"I'm not on a team with you... I hate you. I'm just going to let you show me where she is so I can assist you in her rescue." stated Batman.

"So it is a team effort..." said the Joker.

"Okay maybe it is but I still hate you." said Batman.

"Ah... ha ha ha... Now were talkin'." hummed the Joker.

----

OKAY! MY GOD! I'm in such a writers block mood it's crazy. This is going to be hard to write the next two chapters, I can feel it. Though with the help of my amazing friends and my brother I guess, I should be able to have it all done within this week. Sorry about my grammar :-( it's not that good.


	36. Unlikely Hero

_Alright here is another chapter, I've figured out there will only be a few more chapters left. So my story is almost done. However, there will maybe be a sequel because I've already written a story that would go with this one perfectly. I'm just debating on posting it or not. Well I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks to my amazing reviewers and readers! Again I'm sorry for the wait, college is killing me and there is always something going on with my bro so it side tracks me. So ENJOY! Loves!_

Chapter 36

Unlikely Hero

The Joker and the Dark Knight made their way through the city, of course the Joker couldn't sling from roof top to roof top which made getting there slower. Batman was deeply impressed by the Joker's drive to wanna help and save Rachel. He never thought he would see the day when the Joker himself would actually show care for someone. Batman didn't like the fact that the Joker and Rachel had some sort of twisted bond that no one in their right minds could really understand. Batman thought being a hero, you would always get the girl. However in this case, there seems to be a big flaw in that logic. As the Dark Knight and the Clown Prince quickly yet swiftly made their way across the city, Bruce kept his eye on the clown. The Joker was unpredictable and this could be a trick for all he knew. Though the look in the Joker's eye told him other wise, either he really loved Rachel or he was one hell of an actor.

The Dark Knight followed the Joker, letting him take the lead since he seemed to know where Rachel was or at least he thought he knew. Batman followed him to the edge of the city, down by Gotham Bay. Batman looked left and right, "He wouldn't be down here… after all the commotion you stirred up, this would be the last place he would go."

"Ah.. Batsy Batsy Bats… don't miss judge thee miiind of a Russian mobster. Sure they are top notch and mean, know their business… but-uh… like every other person… they have their stupid moments." the Joker let his eyes scan around the scene, smoke still filled the area. There was a fire truck or two still doing a double check. "Come on…"

Batman followed the Joker through the maze of crates, storage trailers and other cargo that had been brought in and forgotten. Batman kept his eyes and ears open, after what the Joker had pulled just hours before hand there was bound to be look outs and guards. The Joker slightly hummed to himself as he led the giant bat left and right, towards the end of the bay.

"There." said the Joker pointing towards the last dock. They watched closely, seeing one lone yacht bobbing a few yards from the dock. They saw the SUV parked there and they listened hoping maybe they could hear anything maybe even a scream from the boat about 40 yards away. The Joker was shifting around uneasy in his spot, Batman wanted to smack him to get him to stop. They hid behind a big crate, peering over the edge to see if they could spot anything. The Joker leaned against the back of the crate, hands in his pockets he slowly turned his head to look at Batman. "Hmmm… soooo, did you come up with thee costume idea all on your own?" Batman ignored the Joker's words and kept his eyes on the yacht hoping to spot Rachel or anyone for that fact. "It's thee standard superhero look huh? Mask and cape… though you've upgraded from tights… which is a good thing because I think you'd be even more of a laughing stock if you didn't."

Bruce held a snarl on his face, trying to block out the Joker as he continued. "Sooo uh… thee little…. Points… thee ear things." The Joker pointed towards the top of Batman's head. "Are they like… for decoration or do they hold a purpose?"

"Will you shut up?" asked Batman with a growl.

"They must hold a purpose… are they like an antenna thing?" asked the Joker. "Liiiike to communicate with Gordon and his dogs?" the Joker thought for a moment and his face glowed with delight. "Ooo do you get Sirius Radio with that thing? If you do… could you make a request for me?"

"I'm not telling you again shut up." snapped Batman looking over at the Clown Prince.

"Uh… you didn't tell me before… you asked me… I simply did not answer." replied the Joker. Batman reached over and grabbed the front of his coat and yanked him forward. "Easy Bats… you'll crease thee suit."

"Enough… jokes." snapped Batman . "Either you shut up… or I'm going to call Gordon and have him take you to Arkham."

"Okay… just calm down…" said the Joker as Batman let him go. "Geez… just making conversation… to up our friendship is all. Are you always this mean? Ah who am I kidding of course you are… I have thee bruises and thee news paper articles to prove it!" Batman just shook his head, blocking out the annoying man next to him. "Do you see anything?"

"No." replied Batman.

"Do you hear anything?"

"No."

"How can you hear anything with that thing covering your ears?" asked the Joker. "Ya got Super Sonic Ear or something?" he gasped and pointed up to the points on Batman's mask. "That's what THOSE are!!!"Batman swung his fist and caught the Joker in the belly, giving a slight groan the Joker took a step back. "Grumpy… So you don't hear or see anything?"

"No." snapped Batman.

"Are you lying to me?" asked the Joker.

"No… now will you be quiet. You're going to blow our cover." snapped Batman casting him an evil glare.

"Me? You're the one sticking your big black pointy head out there." snapped the Joker. Seeing the angry glare on Batman's face, the Joker fell silent. Batman felt the silence around him and embraced it. Finally the clown shut up… or so he thought. "Why so serious Bats?" Batman smacked his hand to his forehead and growled.

Meanwhile across the city Gordon paced the front lobby of the Gotham City Police Department. He had gotten a weird message from Batman. He wasn't sure if the Dark Knight was trying to warn him about something, if he was in trouble or if it was just a false message. Usually when there was a problem with the radio Batman would contact him with in the next hour to let him know everything was fine. It had been almost two hours since the radio call, and still no word from him. Gordon felt uneasy all of a sudden, unsure of what was going on or if Batman was alright. The two cops he sent out on call to check on Rachel Dawes, there were gun shots fired near her apartment came back with an interesting report. Moroni and two of his men were found at the scene, all bound and knocked out. Except for the one that was shot of course. Gordon was worried about Rachel and called the Wayne Residence to see if she was okay. Only to get an answer he wasn't happy hearing.

"Rachel left." said Alfred, who couldn't bring himself to lie to Gordon.

"What do you mean she left?" asked Gordon. "We can't protect her if she wont stay put."

"I know Mr. Gordon. She was distraught and left just over an hour ago." replied Alfred.

"Why didn't you call me?" asked Gordon.

"It slipped my mind sir." replied Alfred, he knew covering for Rachel was bad but it was his fault she was gone. He didn't stop her.

Gordon got upset and hung up the phone, quickly gathering his cops and organized a big search. "Scatter through the whole city. I want Rachel Dawes found as soon as possible. Her life is in danger and don't look for just her."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Detective Sherman.

"Look for the Joker as well… where he is she's probably near by." replied Gordon grabbing his gun and marching out with his cops. It was an all out search for Rachel, over 30 or maybe 40 cops were scanning the city for her.

--

Down at the docks Batman and the Joker stood in silence, waiting to hear anything or see anything, still nothing. Batman was getting worried and the Joker was starting to get annoyed.

"Can I just go over there?" asked the Joker, sliding down the crate and sitting on the rocky ground.

"No… if they spot you they could kill her." snapped Batman.

"What if she's already dead?" asked the Joker.

"She's not." said Batman with a growl.

"How do you know?" the Joker shot back at him. "They could've killed her before we got here. They could've cut her throat so she couldn't scream. They could've gagged her and done…. Things."

"You say one more word… I will drown you." snapped Batman.

"Now that's not-uh niiiice…" hummed the Joker taking out his pocket watch and twirling it in his fingers. "My watch isn't water proof…"

"You're more worried about your watch then you yourself?" asked Batman looking down at the clown with disgust.

"Yes." snapped the Joker giving him a cold hard look. Letting his dark eyes leave Batman's he looked back at his watch, holding it in front of him by the chain and spinning the clock. "I like my watch." Batman raised a brow at him. Suddenly a high scream ripped through the silence around them and both men froze. The birds around them even flew away because it was so loud, looking at each other the Joker quickly jumped to his feet and looked over at the boat. His heart stopped dead, "Damn it… their killing her and you have me sitting here like a retard. I could be in there right now."

"Doing what?" asked Batman. "Making it worse."

"Just let me go over there… just to see if she's okay." asked the Joker. "Come on Bats… if this is about the hero thing then fine you go over there and make sure she's okay." Again another blood chilling scream was heard from the inside the yacht the Joker looked at Batman with worried eyes. "Please!"

- -

Rachel let out a scream, feeling the back of the mobster's hand connect with her face. This has been going on since she got there, her nose started to bleed and her ears rang. She couldn't even make out his words or him for that fact, her eyes were blurred with tears. Her face was red and raw, from crying and from the repeated hitting. She sat bound to a chair in the mobster's dim lighted office, her hands tied behind her back and her feet bound to the chair legs. Hanging her head forward she watch blood drip off her chin onto her pant leg. Hearing the Mobster speak in Russian, Rachel was lost for words not knowing what to say or reply. Feeling his rough hand grab her chin and forcing her to look at him, Rachel glared into his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she hissed.

"Because m'dear… you DA… District Attorney… you're boyfriend put away many of my men." he snapped. "I knew you do thee same to me. So… you had to be stopped."

"What are you going to do? Kill every DA because you're afraid of a cell?" asked Rachel. "Good luck, they can replace me in a heart beat."

"True." hummed the Mobster. "Still… you DA now… which makes you my pet." he patted the side of her face. "What do you say we have some fun eh?" he laughed at Rachel's scowl. He turned and snapped at one of his men, saying orders in Russian. Rachel was at a lost for words, not knowing what he had said till she heard the engine roar to life.

"Wait where are we going?" she asked in panic only to get a laugh from the man.

- -

"Whoa! What the hell!" snapped the Joker starting forward only to be grabbed by Batman. "Their leaving… what… go after them!"

"I can't." said Batman. "Don't worry she is fine."

"For all we know he could be taking her back to Russia." snapped the Joker, getting a weird look from Batman. "Hey… I known damn well this bay leads to anther water way that leads to thee ocean so don't give me a 'you are retarded' look."

"We need help." said Batman starting his communication device.

"Hey, no way… I'm not-uh going back to a cage or a padded cell." snapped the Joker. "They wont want to deal with me, they'll send me off and then I cant help Rachel."

"You really are a whiny guy aren't you?" asked Batman who finally got Gordon on the other line. "Gordon… sorry about earlier. The communication was dropped. I found Rachel, I know where she is. Come down to the docks, in section C-5. Bring back up and be careful, the mobster is down here and I don't want our cover to be blown. I also have a little friend of ours here with me." The Joker shot Batman a glare. "Yeah… he wont be going anywhere. We'll wait for you."

"I hate you." snapped the Joker.

-20 minutes later—

Gordon and about ten other cops finally arrived, Gordon led them toward Batman's location. Gordon shook Batman's hand and looked past him at the Joker who sat in his spot by the crate. Playing with pebbles and rocks, the Joker didn't bother to look up when the cops showed up. Gordon looked from the occupied clown to Batman. "So, what's he doing?"

"Being lost in the mind of a five year old." replied Batman.

"Should we take him in sir." asked a cop brushing past Gordon, Batman stopped him before he could go any further.

"That's what I would like to talk to you about." said Batman. "No one is taking him in."

"What?" asked the cop.

"It's because of him I was able to find Rachel's location." said Batman. "He'll go straight to Arkham when were done here. I'll take him." the cop backed off and Gordon eyed Batman.

"As long as he behaves." said Gordon.

"He will… he's too worried about Rachel to do anything to harm the ones trying to save her." said Batman. "It's a long story."

"I know… I've already heard it." said Gordon. "It's a long story."

"Right." said Batman. "The Mobster has Rachel on the yacht, he's about 300 yards out." Gordon peered past Batman and saw the boat. "We have to get on there some how."

"I don't have a scuba team… they were sent out to New York yesterday." said Gordon, he thought for a moment and looked at his men. "Which of you guys want to make a buck?"

"Funny boss." said one of his men.

"I dunno what to do here." said Gordon looking back at Batman. "You can't get out there?"

"Now without a boat." said Batman.

"Well the sun is going down, we might be able to rig that." said Gordon.

"No. They will be watching and I don't want them to kill her because of us." said Batman.

"Yet they might kill her if we wait too long." replied Gordon. "It's a cool evening, who ever swims across is a damn lunatic."

With that thought Batman tuned to the Joker, "Hey… you wanted to help Rachel here's your chance."

"What?" asked Gordon

"Talk to me." said the Joker tilting his head.

"Let him swim over, he's sly and he's dealt with them before." said Batman. "How many men do you think are on there?"

"Uh… about five... six tops." said the Joker.

"He can get Rachel, and if things go wrong you'll have your police boats ready." said Batman.

"Wait I have to swim… 300 yards? Are you insane?" asked the Joker.

"I thought you would do anything for Rachel." said Batman.

"I would… I'm just saying it's crazy." the Joker got to his feet.

"I dunno about this, what if he messes up or what if he turns on her again and sells her out to save his own neck?" asked Gordon.

"He wont… he cares about Rachel. As much as his dark heart allows him to, he cares." said Batman.

"I love how you guys talk about me like I'm… not-uh here." he growled crossing his arms.

"Okay… we can perhaps pull this off." Gordon turned and told the plan to his men. Most were shaking their heads and didn't want to deal with the fact the Joker was going out there. The only up side was, if something went wrong the Joker could be killed instead of one of their men. Once the bay fell into complete darkness, the cops were in the process of getting a boat or two. Batman kept an eye on the Joker, he didn't say anything but stand there and be silent. "Okay well… when ever you're ready?"

"I'm ready… I've been ready for three hours." snapped the Joker.

"Okay… here take this it's water proof." said Gordon handing the Joker a walkie talkie. "Let us know as soon as you can if she's alive or not. If she is, stick to your plan… if she's not let us know and we'll ambush them."

"Yes sir!" said the Joker giving him a solute.

"Okay… well go." said Gordon following Batman and the Joker to the edge of the dock. "It's only 300 yards, no big deal."

"Yeah." hummed the Joker eyeing the cold dark water, holding his pocket watch tightly in his hand.

"Pace yourself, and get back to us as soon as you can." said Gordon.

"Pace myself… ha! It's been three hours, anyone that survives thee company of a Russian mob for that long... is lucky Old Man… I'm gonna swim like a platypus." snapped the Joker putting the watch in his coat pocket and taking off his coat and blazer.

"A platypus?" asked Batman taking the Joker's items.

"Yeah… twice thee animal… twice thee swimmer and twice thee awesomeness." he chuckled and popped his shoulders. "Plus… I get to be a fish and duck how amazing is that! Haha!" with that the Joker dove off the dock and Gordon and Batman eyed each other.

The ice cold water stung the Joker's skin but he fought against the coldness. Taking in a shaky breath the Joker started to swim towards the boat. He was about 50 yards out and he was frozen numb. Still pushing aside the coldness the Joker kept to his mission and continued to swim up to the boat. After what seemed like forever the Joker finally made it to the boat, he could hear the voices of the mobsters inside. Not being able to understand them the Joker hummed and silently drifted over to the ladder on the side of the boat.

Slowly and silently climbing up the ladder with sore mussels he glanced around, left and right. To his left he noticed thee so called 'driver' of the boat and another thug. He silently made his way around the right side of the boat, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw another mobster pacing the side of the boat. Keeping a look out, the mobster held a gun tightly in his hands. The Joker waited till he turned around before silently coming up behind him, wrapping an arm around his neck he snapped his neck to the side and he fell limply to the ground. The Joker's eyes darted left and right as he slowly crept down the stairs to the lower deck, where the mobster's office was. He crept down the little hallway and listened at the door, he couldn't really hear anything and his heart pounded in his chest.

"Come on Rachel... let me know that you're aliiiive."he purred, biting at his lip. He jumped slightly when she gave out a scream that made his skin crawl.

"Don't fucking touch me you bastard." she snapped, making the Joke chuckle softly.

"Ah ha... that's my girl." he hummed. He heard a noise behind him and he spun around, hearing the mobsters on the top deck. They must've came across the body and the Joker quickly darted into the room next to him as they stormed down the stairs. Noticing he was in a bed room the Joker let his eyes dart around the room in search of a weapon or something other then a knife. He didn't come across anything and cursed under his breath.

--

Rachel sat in the chair, trying to figure out what the mobsters were saying but couldn't make out their words. She let her head hang, her chin to her chest as she let her eyes slowly close. The last thing she saw was the blood that stained her pants and her bruised wrists. Her head was spinning and was so sore she thought her head was going to explode. She felt the mobster's hand on the back of her head as he grabbed a fist full of her hair, yanking her head back she yelped in pain. Eyeing with painful eyes she casted all her hate at him through her eyes.

"We got company... it better not be... your stupid boyfriend." he glared at her. "Then again I hope it is... I want nothin more then to kill thee clown." he let her go and glared down at her. "So pathetic."

"I hope... it's him too." she hissed. "He's not gonna like what you did to me. Once he sees what you have done, he'll make you pay."

"Me pay?" the Russian laughed. "You crazy... I kill clown. I want clown to see what I have done to his little bunny. I want him to hurt before I put bullet in his skull."

Rachel just glared as the mobster turned and the group left the room to go check out the dead body up on the upper deck. Rachel sobbed softly and pulled at the ropes around her wrists. She hurt so bad she almost couldn't breath due to pain and exhaustion. She let her head drop again and she heard the door open, taking a deep breath she hissed. "What? Come back to smack me around again?" she asked hearing the door shut.

"I'd love to, but seems like someone's already beat me to it." purred the Joker looking down at her. Rachel quickly looked up, tears in her eyes as she spotted the clown before her. She gave a small sob and a smile, just as she was about to say something he stopped her. "Don't say anything... I have no tiiime to explain." he snapped open his knife, cutting through the ropes like butter. "What does thee words pro-tec-tive custody mean?" he purred dropped down to cut the ropes around her ankles. Rachel didn't respond but let her eyes lock onto him, wanting nothing more then to hold him. To love him and show him how much she missed him and needed him. He put the knife away and pulled her to her feet, she swayed to the side and he held her up. "Don't play 'about to faint' on me." he snapped, pulling her over to the windows. He slid one open and took her hand, "Go." he demanded and helped her out the window onto the small walk way that went around the whole boat. "Stay low." he snapped and crawled after her, shutting the window behind him. He ducked down and led her around the front of the boat, he could hear the faint cursing of the mobster when he discovered Rachel gone.

"Now what?" she asked him.

"Now... we sit and wait for the GCPD to do their job." he purred.

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion. Just then a bullet whizzed over head and struck a mobster on the upper level right in the head.

"You know that uh... sniper fella that was shooting at us earlier?" purred the Joker as another bullet whizzed by and struck another. "Turns out thee GCPD has better ones then thee mob." he giggled. "How many of those fellas did you see?"

"There were two in the room with me... and three outside." she thought, her head was spinning and her ears were ringing. "Plus Graven."

"Three down." he hummed. He jumped slightly when he heard the engine of the yacht roar to life and he quickly looked over to Rachel. "Where are we going? It's a freakin bay in the middle of the city... we can only go soooo many places." he shook his head. Another bullet shot and the motor of the boat stopped, they guessed the bullet struck the 'captain'.

"I'm guessing were not going anywhere." said Rachel softly, hugging his arm.

"Seems that way." he purred. He jumped again when the radio he had buzzed loudly and he quickly grabbed it to shut it off but he couldn't figure it out. It beeped and buzzed loudly and he heard someone run in their direction. "Gordon is a dip." Rachel looked at him with worried eyes. "Were caught." he purred only to let his eyes land on the last mobster guard that stood behind Rachel, pointing a gun at him. "I hate the cops." snapped the Joker throwing his radio into the water. "Dumb asses." The mobster said something in Russian and the Joker snorted. "Get up and move right?" he purred helping Rachel to her feet as they were led to the upper deck. "Chancey boy! Niiice boat."

"Hmmm..." the Mobster smirked. "You didn't think so last time you were hear."

"I didn't have a chance... as I remember you uh threw me off it before I could compliment it." said the Joker as he and Rachel were instructed to stand at the edge of the boat. The Joker looked back, it was a good thirty feet to the water and he hummed. "You are aware of thee snipers riiiight?"

"Oh I am..." purred Chance. "I want them to watch you two die. I know they wont shed a tear for you but Miss. Dawes here is another story."

"Ouch." snapped the Joker clicking his tongue.

"Who's first?" snapped the Russian thug pointing his gun at the Joker.

"Hold on... why me first?" he glared, Rachel shot him a death stare.

"He's right... ladies first." said Chance.

The Russian thug aimed his gun at Rachel and the Joker's heart beat faster. He jumped hearing the gun shot, only the bullet wasn't from the Mobster. One of Gordon's snipers had shot and struck the mobster in the head and he fell back. Chance jumped and gave a glare going for his own gun, the Joker shoved Rachel off the boat. She screamed and hit the water, as the cold water washed over her freezing her. She coughed and choked, trying to keep herself above water as she heard gun shots.

The Joker dove after Chance as he fired two shots, both grazing passed the Joker's ear and shoulder. The two men collided and fell onto the hard wood floor, fighting for the gun. The Joker grabbed Chance's wrist trying to get him to point the gun away from him, another shot fired and the bullet shot to his right. The Joker slammed his fist into the Chance's nose, but the mobster over powered him and pushed him off of him. The gun fell from his hand and the Joker dove for it, except the fact Chance's fist slammed on the back of his head stopped him. The Joker's head started to spin and his vision got blurry all of a sudden and he felt the Mobster grab him by the collar and jerk him back. Slamming the Joker onto the bloody ground, he stomped on his stomach and kicked him in the side.

"Did you feel that you freak." snapped the Russian.

"What do you think?" groaned the Joker in pain. The Mobster laughed and went for the gun but the Joker grabbed his ankle making him fall forward, knocking the gun into the water. The Joker got to his feet and he snapped open his knife, lunging forward at the mobster.

- -

Rachel didn't like not knowing what was going on up on deck or the fact she didn't know if the Joker was alright or not. She sobbed and heard a boat coming up behind her, only to see it was Gordon and his men. They pulled up next to her and Batman reached down and grabbed her, pulling her up onto deck. A cop wrapped a blanket around her and she quickly looked at Gordon. "Help him." she snapped pointing up at the boat.

"Ah, no need to help me." said the Joker looking down at the group. He ignored the cops that raised their guns at him and wiped the bloody knife he held, onto his pant leg. "The big bad mobster is taken care of..." he raised a brow finally taking notice of the cops pointing their guns at him. "Huh... might as well shoot me eh? I did you're deed... go ahead and shoot me. You could cover it up and say thee mob did it." he snarled. Gordon gave a look of thought, and one of the cops pulled the hammer back on his gun.

"Wait! No." said Rachel, making the cops draw their attention to her. "I'm not gonna stand for this. The Joker had enough balls to come out here and save me, while you guys sat and waited. Such a shame that killer has to come save the DA."

"Rachel's right." said Batman.

"And you... don't even talk to me." she snapped looking up at Bruce. "You let the Joker go out and do your job. He saved the damsel in distress while Gotham's hero twirled his thumbs and waited. For shame."

"Rachel, we saw no reason to risk any of our men's lives." said Gordon.

"To save me?" she asked in shock. "Are you serious?"

"That came out wrong." said Gordon shaking his head. "He offered to go rescue you."

"He was a complete wreck, he was like a dog at the end of his chain. He wanted to help you so we let him loose." said Batman. "He did a good job."

"Yeah well like it mattered. Now you're just going to send him to Arkham or jail... then throw me in a court room with him so I can for fill your dreams of getting him on death row. Nice." She shook her head and looked up where the Joker stood but he was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Shit." snapped Gordon. "Swarm the boat." The cops climbed aboard the boat in search of the Clown Prince.

"He's not here sir!" said a cop.

"He couldn't of gotten far." said Gordon turning on a spot light, scanning the waters surface.

Rachel watched as the cops scanned the boat again, Batman and Gordon were looking out for the Joker. He had to of swam back to shore but they didn't see him. Rachel shivered and noticed the Joker's coat and blazer sitting on a seat across from her. Dropping the deep blue blanket that the cops wrapped her up in, she walked over and grabbed the Joker's stuff. She slowly slipped her arms into the sleeves, and wrapped her self up. She felt something hard in the coat pocket, thinking it was a knife she thought nothing of it till she heard a slight clink of metal against metal. She reached in side and pulled out the pocket watch she had given him. She smiled, eyeing the watch she held it tightly in her hand. She sat down, bringing her knees to her chest she enveloped herself in the warmth of the Joker's clothes. She buried her face against her arms, closing her eyes. The clown's scent fell around her, she inhaled deeply the musky smell she loved sent shivers down her spine. A mix of paint, a hint of gasoline and... cookies? She couldn't help but smile, and hug her knees tightly. It was almost as if she was in his arms again. How badly she wanted to be held tightly by his strong arms, snuggled protectively against his hard chest.

Rachel stayed in that position, ignoring the odd looks she was getting from the cops as they drove back to shore. Batman helped her to her feet as she continued to cuddle against the Joker's coat. Batman's stomach turned but he ignored the fact that Rachel was obviously in love with the clown. He walked her to Gordon's unit and Gordon told her she wouldn't need to be questioned and could probably go to the hospital to get checked out but Rachel refused. After a protest Gordon gave in and said she could go home. Home as in her apartment, and she just loved that idea. She needed to be back home, away from people for awhile. However first thing tomorrow she was going to have to give a statement on everything that happened. Though Batman would put in his two cents because he was there as well.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Bruce looking down at her. She nodded softly, her arms still wrapped around herself. The Joker's coat was beyond warm and it was a bit too big for her but all in all she still loved it. "Want me to check on you later tonight?" She slowly shook her head and climbed into the passenger seat of Gordon's car. Batman shut the door and shook his head, disappearing into the night without a trace.

The ride to Rachel's apartment was quiet and Gordon didn't ask any questions. They ended the whole issue with the Russian mob but the Joker managed to sneak past them and get away. He was hoping to take down both men at once but it didn't happen. The Joker was actually a hero instead of his police force but the press didn't know that. It started to rain once Gordon pulled in front of Rachel's apartment building. He put it in park, the sound out of the rain pounding on the roof and windshield filled his ears when he looked over at her.

"I didn't tell... anyone what you told me about the Joker. I did some research though. Putting some pieces together on maybe figuring out who he was." he reached into the glove box and pulled out a piece of paper. "I came across someone that fit his some of the things you have told me. Using the street lamp over head to look at the paper he sighed. "His name was Jack Naiper... he was 23 when he went missing. They believed that the mob got a hold of him because he and his wife were in debt with a lone shark of over $500,000.00 and they were both marked as deceased including their child." Gordon's words stung Rachel's ears and tears seeped out of her eyes. "This information, wont be transferred to anyone else. For what the Joker did tonight in saving you I have an ounce of respect for him to keep his past hidden. We don't need to know the facts of his past in order to capture him in the present." he set the paper on her lap. "I just figured you'd want to know about the man you're falling for."

Rachel eyed the paper and took it in her hand before getting out of the car. Shutting the door, her shoes slashed in puddles as she made her way to the front doors. Shaking the water from her hair she hugged herself up in the Joker's coat as she waited for the elevator to come. She didn't look down at the paper once, trying to ignore what Gordon had said. Deceased? Child? Could his story about his wife and her gambling debts be true? It seemed that way. The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside, not noticing her neighbor Mark who stepped out past her.

"Rachel?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

Rachel didn't say anything but hit the button for her floor, letting the doors shut. She stood in silence till the doors opened again and she walked slowly down the hall. Reaching her hand forward she opened the door that was unlocked and stepped inside. Leaning against the door, she flicked on a light letting the room come to life. She looked down at the paper, but not reading any of it she crumpled it up in her hands and tossed it into the trash. Still hugging herself she wondered through her apartment, she could still feel the Joker's presents even though he wasn't there. She looked around feeling lonely, remembering her cat had gone missing. She never did figure out what had happened her cat, Max but she missed him dearly. It brought a tear to her eye seeing his empty food dish as she strolled through the kitchen.

She walked down the hall to her bed room and turned on the lamp next to her bed. She sat down on her bed and looked down at the picture of her and Harvey that sat on her night stand. She smiled at the picture, "I miss you Harvey." she spoke softly and laid back on her bed, resting her sore head on the pillow. She rolled over, looking forward at the curtains that covered her view from the crying city as the rain poured down and lighting scattered across the sky. She felt so empty and so sad she wanted to break down and cry. She was so lonely she couldn't stand it. Ever since Harvey's death she let herself drift away from all her friends and close coworkers. Instead of latching onto them for support she fell for the man that took it all away from her. Did she regret her feelings for the Joker? Yes, but she couldn't help falling for him. She cuddled up in his coat and held the pocket watch she had given him and opened it. Eyeing the little Joker she set the watch on her pillow so she could see the little Joker, the ticking of the little hands filled her ears and it was so comforting to her. She grabbed the pillow next to her, the one the Joker occupied that one bliss filled night. She hugged it tightly to her chest and curled up into a little ball as she closed her eyes. The last thing she heard was the ticking of the Clown Prince's pocket watch as she fell into a deep slumber.

_Let me know what you think! I've been very unconfident about my last few chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! _


End file.
